A Second Chance: One-shot series
by half-breed vampire
Summary: Through a series of one-shots, our favorite duo go through different situations as they fall in love, whether they deal with school, demons, knights, or hitmans, their love transcends times and worlds to be together. AUs, yaoi, SebastianxOC, one-shots. Warning, lemons and limes will be in many one-shots.
1. After years Part 1

_Hello everyone! I'm HBV, and this is a bunch of one-shots that I shall be posting while I wait for the manga of Kuroshitsuji to update a lot more. Since I have met many people who are very dear fans of Matthew and Sebastian, I had always wondered what I could do for them. A dear fan, who has become a great friend has helped me come up with a solution, this coming from her own friends who would rp my story with each other, and together me and MaraBella15, have rped (Role playing if you don't know what it means) for months on end, and I have compiled a list of the stories, and decided into showing it to you all. So yes, these one-shots were made between my friend and I, we hope you like them, and hopefully you like this stories I shall post._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Matthew, and the story lines belong to both MaraBella15 and I._

_Summary: After serving a young master, what do two demons, with eternity to look forward too, do to waste time? Well besides the obvious, they start a chat!_

_**The after years~ Part 1**_

Matthew typed away on the computer and he smiled happily as he placed the finishing touches on the new blog website called Raven & Tiger's chat room. He leaned back in his comfy chair and he shouted, "Sebastian! Come over here!" Sebastian immediately heard the other and he was in the room in less than two seconds and he walked over to Matthew, "What is it Matthew?"

Matthew grinned and pointed to the computer and he said, "Look I made a blog page! Now we can answer questions from everyone!" Sebastian looked at that newly made website, and was confused by this, "Answering questions? Why should we answer the questions of those nosey humans?"

He was smacked by Matthew for his words and was scolded immediately, "Stupid, I was a human remember! And still am part of one. Anyways I thought it would be nice, something we can do together!" Sebastian just sighed at this and nodded, "Fine only because you are mine, and I love every part of you Matthew~" He said as he kissed the tip of the blonde's nose.

Matthew blushed at this and gave him a quick kiss and muttered under his breath, "Stupid!" He just chuckled at this and smiled, "I love you too~ So about those questions?"

Matthew chuckled nervously at this, and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah let's see if one pops up first, it is barely new after all, we might not get anything at all!" He really hope the entire thing was a waste of time. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something about this, but a blip noise interrupted him and he looked at the screen, "What was that?"

The blonde jumped up at this and smiled happily, "Oh a message! It says, 'Mattie how do you stay so tan when you live in the cloudiest place ever! And are there any tan lines at all?' He blushed at the question and moved the mouse to press the delete button. Sebastian immediately stopped this, and he replied, a smirk on his face, 'Oh I haven't seen any tan lines~ He is the perfect shade all over~ To bad you'll never know~ S.M~' Matthew blushed at this and he screamed, "S-SEBASTIAN! What the hell!"

Sebastian smirked at this and he told the other, "You said to reply~"

Matthew's blush just grew and he smacked the raven on his head, "Not like that stupid!" He heard another blip and he tried to move quickly to delete it, in fact trying to just get rid of the entire web page. Sebastian slapped his hand away and said, "No I think I enjoy this~" He clicked it and read, 'Dear Sebastian, do you have an eating disorder? If so, why the hell doesn't Matthew do anything about it?' He trailed off, and frowned as he touched his flat stomach.

Matthew snickered and replied, 'It's so hard to get an anorexic demon to eat, you can't shove a soul down his throat, it passed right through~' He immediately sent it, and Sebastian frowned at this, "Hey! I eat!...Eventually, BUT I EAT!" Matthew just rolled his eyes at this and muttered, "Eventually' means not at all you freaking anorexic demon!" Sebastian grumbled at the other and he muttered, "I'm not anorexic!" His denial was ignored as another message came through.

Matthew looked at the computer and read, 'Mattie, what is your favorite position to be taken?' He blushed at this and slapped his forehead, unable to really say anything to that. Sebastian decided to type this time, just to piss off the other, and he put, 'Whichever gets me inside quicker, preferably butterfly style~' He sent it and Matthew tackled him in anger, and more messages came through, but he was too busy choking Sebastian, screaming, "You bastard!"

Sebastian wasn't even bothered by this, as he laughed, "You know it's true~" Matthew bit and kicked him in the stomach, and he went back to the computer, seeing several messages, and his blush came back, "Oh god I should just delete this!" His lover frowned at this, and said, "But this was supposed to be for us!"

Matthew frowned and glared at Sebastian, "You fucking liar, you just want to make more comments about fucking me!" The raven demon sighed at this, "Fine, we can answer together!" He said with a small pout, and he murmured, "Damn, right when I was actually having fun!" Mathtew throw his shoe at the raven's head, and he screamed, "I saw that you jackass!" He stuck out his tongue and opened another message, and read, 'Sebastian, how do you get your hair to be so soft? FYI, I have a voodoo doll of you, and need your hair. Send me your hair! Oook?'

The raven was stunned at this, "Humans have just become, in a way, terrifying creatures!" He said touching his hair nervously. Matthew snickered at this and picked up a pair of scissors as he went to Sebastian, "Let's not keep our fan waiting Sebastian~" The raven's eyes widen at this, and he backed away, holding his hair, "Hell no!" Matthew laughed softly at this and shook his head, deleting that message completely, "I'm just kidding you big baby!"

He was about to retort, but he heard another message come through, and he clicked it to read it, 'Dear boys, I have had this question on my mind for a while, and I know many other people would like to know the answer. Whose wee-wee is bigger? If you can't tell, can you measure?" He coughed at this message, feeling like that was a very personal question. Matthew blushed at this and typed, 'That question is for me…and Sebastian's ass." He immediately moved to send it, but Sebastian intercepted and shouted, "Don't you dare press send!" Matthew used his other hand and easily send the message and he said, "Ha!"

Sebastian growled at this and he bit Matthew's neck, leaving a large bright hickey, and he said, "Your screams last night say otherwise Matthew! Lying is unbefitting of your cute small mouth!" Matthew winced from the bite and he smirked and said, "Yeah! You screaming, 'Fuck Matthew fuck! It hurts! Ooh it hurts so much, d-don't stop please!' Doesn't really send mix signals!"

Sebastian flushed darkly at this and smacked him upside the head, "Next question!" He growled out. The blonde stuck out his tongue, and opened the next message, 'Mattiew, how do you handle Sebastian? And why didn't you pick that super sexy Claude! Or, at least your hot friend Edward!' Matthew blushed at this and snuck a quick glance at Sebastian, and he immediately typed, 'Shit happens!'

His lover growled at this and in a demanding voice, shouted, "Who the hell sent that? I'm going to find them, and killed them, then resurrect them, and kill them again, and again! Then I'm going to-" Inserting very sadistic thoughts.

Matthew just rolled his eyes at this and clicked the next one, and it said basically the same thing, "OMG like why did you pick Sebby! You had so many hot guys after you and you settled with one!" Sebastian was getting very annoyed at this, his nails sinking into the wood of the table, and he was losing his cool with these questions, "I'll answer this!" He grabbed the keyboard and typed, "Because Matthew knows I will love him, and cherish him till the end of time, and stay by his side until he no longer wants me! And even then, I would love him and watch over him till the end of time knowing that his happiness is everything to me!" He clicked the send button fifty times and Matthew snickered at this, as he mumbled, "You sound like a pmsing over-possessive girl! Hehehe and you sound very corny!"

He growled again, doing that a lot today, and he heard another message coming in and he opened it immediately, 'Dear Sebby, do you have a fetish with cats, and do you have a secret fetishes you haven't told Matthew about?' He paled at that, and said quickly, "Let's skip this one, Matthew-"

"Ah hell no! I want to know too you sick bastard!" He took the mouse away and since Sebastian was pretty stupid on working the computer with out the mouse, he held it as leverage. Sebastian blushed and mumbled, "I… Like cat ears, and tails and such… Costumes and…" He coughed and mumbled something incoherently, his face turning very red. Matthew growled at this and shouted, "Say it all!"

"Do I have to fucking say it outloud!"

"Yes!"

Sebastian sighed and muttered, "I kind of… wanttobetakenbyfourcebyyouin acatformandsomeotherthingsIw illneversaytillthedayIdie!" He said that last part very fast. Matthew blinked, slowly deciphering what the other had just sai,d and looked at the web camera mounted on top of his computer, "Yeah apparently those are his secret fetishes. Sending video!" Sebastian wasn't aware of the computer being able to do that, and the blood drained from his face, and he tried to stop the send, but he was too late, "Matthew!"

"Sebastian!" He shouted back, and rolled his eyes, "Jeez, what a weirdo~" He clicked the next message and it was the same girl, 'Mattie, do you have any secret fetishes of your own?" He blushed and dragged the mouse to the delete button. Sebastian took it away though as he screamed, "Hell no! Tell me now!" Matthew tried grabbing the mouse back, screaming out loud, "Nooo! To embarrassing! And I'm not an idiot like you who blurts it out." He said that last part bluntly. Sebastian's eyebrow ticked at this, and he tackled Matthew to the ground, pinning him on the wooden floor, and he shouted, "Tell me, NOW!"

Matthew struggled underneath him, trying to get away, but soon gave up and he huffed and screamed, "FINE! I IMAGINE TYING YOU UP WITH LEATHER STRAPS, AND FORCING MID-THIGH HIGH HEELS ON YOU, AND JUST CARVING MY NAME ON YOUR SKIN TO CLAIM YOU, AND YOU CRYING IN SO MUCH PAIN AS I PRETTY MUCH FUCK YOU AND MAKE YOU SCREAM MY NAME!" He was blushing badly at this and turned his eyes away, pretty sure that Sebastian was now freaked out by him.

Sebastian was, and he blushed as he stood up and gulped, "U-uhm I did not know that!" Matthew just continued to look away and he noticed that the web camera was still recording him and he shouted, "Fuck!" And he tried to turn it off, but the stupid thing refused to do so. Sebastian cleared his throat and went to Matthew and he muttered softly, "M-maybe if you want that…we could try…those out on another day~" Usually he wasn't too fond of being bottom, but years of being with Matthew, had made him grow use to this, knowing that they were in a relationship of give and take.

The blonde wasn't paying attention as he finally stopped the video and he growled as it asked him if he wanted to send it, "Like hell am I going to send it! Deleting it now~" Sebastian was annoyed at this, and he clicked send, "Sorry Love, but that's for doing the same to me~"

Matthew stared at the computer in shock, and he looked at Sebastian, and tackled the raven, screaming, "You asshole!" Sebastian just smirked and said again in his annoying 'perfect' voice, "I'm sorry Love, but you gave me no choice~ You did the same to me after all." The blonde was upset at the other's actions, but an idea popped in to his head, and he smirked as he looked to Sebastian and walked over to him, his form shifting slowly, "Well then~ I suppose we can work out both fantasies~" His ears were replaced by feline ones, and a tail appeared. He pushed the other onto the ground and he crawled on top of him, and from under the bed he took out a box, and removed the bindings on it. Inside the box were tight leather straps, and he tied them around Sebastian's hands, the raven to shock to stop him, as he tied the end of the straps to the leg of the bed. He then took out a pair of leather mid-thigh heels and he stripped Sebastian off all his clothing, and just slipped on the heels. "Ah perfect fit~"

Sebastian had finally snapped out of his astonishment, and he shouted, "Bloody hell I didn't mean right now!" Matthew chuckled at this and simply said, "You told me that you wanted to be taken forcefully~ So no choice at all~" He touched Sebastian's broad chest with his claws, and started carving the raven's skin. "Augh!" Sebastian cried out, his body arching to the other's rough touches, and Matthew licked his lips at the cries of the other, and did it again and again, carving his name on the beautiful bloody chest, "Ooh I like this a lot~"

The raven groaned, though it hurt so much, it turned him on, to an extent though. Matthew licked his claws of the blood, and he grabbed another leather strap and tied it on Sebastian's thighs, and put it over the raven's head, making his legs rise up, ok so maybe having access to the internet wasn't a good thing, for the raven, and Matthew told him, "This will make me go in deeper into you~ And the more you struggle the deeper I get in~" He chuckled at this and didn't even prepare Sebastian as he thrusted hard into Sebastian, and he did this over and over, making the raven scream in pain and in pleasure.

"Augh Matthew!" He screamed, at first trying to move away from the other, but the blonde just slipped in deeper into his body, and he couldn't stop the cries of lust that came from him, and he just moved with the other. Matthew groaned and he continued to cut the raven's wonderful flesh, and lapping the delicious blood, and he grinded his hips into Sebastian's sweet spot, making the other moan and cry from the pleasure.

"God Sebastian~ You feel amazing!" He said as the other's voice drove him insane, and he dragged his claws up the raven's thighs, even cutting through the leather boots and the straps, and Sebastian was only able to groan out, "S-shit Matthew~" As he felt the white intensity of the pleasure, building more and more, as Matthew stabbed the prostate harder, and suddenly a large grin came to his face, getting an idea in that devious mind of his, "I wonder how much I can stretch you Sebastian~"

Sebastian groaned, but his eyes widen as he looked at the other, his body trembling from the pleasure, "W-what are yo-ah~you talking about Matthew?"

"You'll see… Well actually feel~" He smirked and his tail came to his face and he licked the tip of it and smirked as it crept to Sebastian's tight hole, teasing it and it entered along with his member, even wrapping around, so everytime he thrusted in, it stroked him, and stretched the other, it was a double penetration that Sebastian was never in his life going to be prepared for. "Ah! M-matthew!" Sebastian shouted, being stretched so much, and even though it was painful, Matthew kept giving him such sinful pleasure to make up for all of it.

Matthew lifted Sebastian's hips up, and he thrusted harder, the new angle making him slip in the raven even more, making Sebastian moan in pleasure again, his toes curling as he felt the familiar warmth in his body start to pool, already indicating how close he was to sweet nirvana. His lover saw this, and smirked as he brought his fangs to the mark on Sebastian's chest, it was his claim to the other, his eight point star encircled by one ring, and a larger outer ring surround it all, twin coils going around it, making it look as if it was a string of pearls. He kissed the mark, and he bit the raven's mark, making a jolt of pleasure travel through both of them.

Sebastian gasped and saw spot in his vision, panting as he tried to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling quickly as he was taken so roughly. He felt his pleasure take over his entire beaing making all the cells in his body come alive, and buzz with excitement. He moved his hips now and again with Matthew, his abdomen tightening with each thrust as he felt close to his release, and his moaned grew louder.

Matthew responded to this by biting the mark even harder, and he growled in pleasure as he felt a large spark of white hot pleasure travel once again through their bodies, and he thrusted in hard one more time. "M-Matthew!" He screamed as he came hard between them, his seeds staining both his and Matthew's abdomens, and he arched his back as he felt the intensity of his release blind him for the moment, the pure ecstasy washing over his body. "F-fuck Sebastian!" He shouted along with his demonic lover, as the velvety walls of Sebastian clamp down on him, forcing him to release his hot seeds deep into the other, and he pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Sebastian shivered from the feeling he got when the other's seeds spilled deep inside of him, and he kissed back, his vision slowly returning, as Matthew ripped the straps off his body and held Sebastian tightly against himself, and he pulled away from the kiss and breathed out, "Fuck I love you so much Sebastian~"

He groaned out as he was pulled into the other's arms, "I love you too Matthew~" Though he said this, he shivered a bit, since the other had yet to pull 'both' appendages out, and he could feel them as he was moved. Matthew though found this funny, and he had wanted to torment the other, but decided against it, and he pulled out of him, "Sorry~ But it's so warm inside your body, hard to resist just being there, and take you every time~" Sebastian just flushed at that comment and he slapped Matthew's chest for that.

He winced slightly, and chuckled again as he kissed Sebastian, "You like how it felt Love~ Don't deny it~" Sebastian just flushed dark at that, and couldn't answer, so he just nodded against the blonde's chest, feeling embarrassed as hell, since he was still new to 'bottoming' every now and again, after the beach incident especially. Then again that was what gave him the secret fetish, and he never came to terms with himself over enjoying how it felt.

Matthew rubbed his cheek against Sebastian, a deep purr coming from him as he held him tightly, "I love you Sebastian, I never get tired of saying that~" Sebastian smiled at this and he held him back, and in his moment of happiness, he and Matthew forgot about the camera that was currently broadcasting them to the world, millions of fan girls lying in a puddle of blood, and their faced showing that they looked like they were glad, not suffering. The two stayed in each other's arms, and sighed happily as they slept, unaware of what was sure to come.


	2. ASC What if Scenario

_**Ah thank you everyone! Also just a reminder, every one-shot you see here was made by me and my friend MaraBella15! So that means that no we both just didn't come up with the plot and I wrote it, it means that she played Sebastian and I played Matthew so that way we can have two different views of the two. Also if you are wondering why both Sebastian and Matthew are Ooc, its cause it's an rp, and its AU rps. If you don't know what Au rps stand for, it means Alternate Universe role play. Speaking of which, here is an AU of my story ASC which my friend wanted to try out. Also if anyone is wondering about why we are doing these, I had already explained my reason, but at the same time MaraBella15 and I... Well we are only doing theses one-shots for ourselves, because we see the fun out of life. So enjoy your…whatever existence, and we'll enjoy ours!**_

_**Summary: In a new world, in a new place, how do I survive? Why did this book bring me here? And why can't I look away from that strange man in black~**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Matthew! And this story was made by MaraBella15 and I!**_

_**A Second Chance: AU**_

Matthew didn't remember much after he was attacked, but he did remember a big bright light and found himself lying in the middle of a white rose garden, though he didn't stay awake long enough to enjoy the flowers, the pain to much as he fainted once again.

"Young Master, are you sure you have to go to Ms. Elizabeth's home for the entire week alone?" He questioned his Master, wondering if the small child could handle a week without him. "For the millionth time, yes Sebastian! Now stop being a nuisance, and help me into the carriage! Lizzy wants me there before noon!" Ciel demanded. Sebastian resisted the urge to sigh in irritation, because he truly despised the girl, and was actually glad that he wasn't going, "Yes, my Lord~" He said as he helped him into the carriage, and he told him, "Remember I am only a call away~" He winked at Ciel, obviously hinting about their contract, and Ciel rolled his eye, "Yes Sebastian I know! God you are like a damn mother hen at times!" He said before the carriage drove off, leaving Sebastian alone.

_A week to take care of the manor and a week to create the orders, I think I may like this arrangement to an extent~ _He thought as he went to the rose gardens to trim the beautiful white flowers, noticing the scent of iron among them.

Matthew softly groaned in pain as he dreamed of being chased, and he whimpered softly to no one at all, wondering if someone will save him from his nightmare. Sebastian walked swiftly into the garden, expecting the usual sight of his roses, but instead he saw a human-shap mass on the ground, "How peculiar~" He muttered as he walked over to the figure to see it was a slightly tanned, and blonde haired man who appeared injured. He reached a gloved hand out, and placed it on the human's shoulder, "Sir~ Please wake up~" He said, his voice firm and even.

The blonde winced at this, and his eyes opened and he looked up at the most beautiful raven haired man he has ever seen, skin like fresh snow, and eyes like two red drops of blood that glowed softly. "A-an angel?.. Please take the pain away Angel… Please save me~" He softly begged, not knowing he was begging to a demon. Sebastian stared down at the other and looked him over, "I'm hardly an Angel~" He said, but inwardly he was shocked to see such brilliant green colored eyes on a human. He slowly picked up the injured man, and carried him into the mansion to an empty room in the servants quarters. May Rin saw him, and asked what was going on, but he simply shut her up, and made her bring warm water with other various medical supplies.

After he had laid the other in the cot, he told May Rin to put down the items, and to leave. Once the door was shut he let his eyes shift to a more demonic color, as the dim red shown with a slight sparkle. He scanned the body before him and he found the most life threatening injury to be a stab wound.

He felt like fainting again, but just closed his eyes, not use to letting someone so close to his body before. He didn't even notice the other's eyes changing at all, he was too busy wondering where he was, and how he got here, but too tired to remember, and he hissed in pain as he tried moving.

"Stay still, you will make stitching your injuries more difficult~" He said and he ripped open the shirt as he cleaned the wound enough to see that it would not get infected. He threaded a needle, and he began to quickly stitch it closed as his fingers moved, even using some of his own demonic energy to close a bit of the wound, thinking, _This human will die if I don't do this much~ I will have to question him, so I must not let him die~_

"Ah! It hurts, it hurts!" He cried, his body shaking from the pain and his nails digging into the sheets. Sebastian just stitched as quickly as he could, and he stopped a moment and grabbed a bottle of whisky that he opened with his white teeth, and he forced the other to drink some of it to dull the pain, maybe if he had thought to use that sooner, the other wouldn't be in so much pain, and he continued to stitch, almost finished.

He coughed a bit, not use to the burning taste of whiskey, and he felt a little numb and hazy, "W-why didn't you call an ambulance?" He muttered. Sebastian didn't even stop as he finished up the stitches, "It would take hours for them to come." He said, his voice flat, "Although if I were to call for a Doctor, it would take nearly half a day to get here by carriage~ So either way, they will not be able to come in time."

"C-carriage? Oh god, I-I think I'm wasted! Could have sworn you said half a day! W-what is this, the 18th century?" Sebastian blinked at this, "It's actually the 19th century, and you are right, you are 'wasted' completely and utterly drunk. You must not be able to handle your alcohol~" Matthew deciphered the other's words, and his eyes widen as he sat up, only to fall back in pain. "Are you high! It's only 2012!" He gripped his head, a headache coming, and whimpered from the pain on his stomach. "F-fuck, what was that bright red light too? A car backing up!" Sebastian just looked at the blonde, the other was spouting off strange things, and he muttered softly as he lit a lamp in the dark room, "Car? I do not know what such a thing is, but I think you perhaps have injured your head as well." He was sure that if he asked the blonde how he got here, that he would get an insane answer. Matthew though heard the tone n his voice, and he quickly said, "I'm not crazy!" He reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone and stared at it, getting ready to just call for help, but stopped when he saw it not responding, "W-what? N-no signal!" It was like a horror movie for him, waking up in a strange place with an injury, and not having any clue how to get home.

Sebastian looked at the device and quickly said, "What is that? A type of weapon!" He narrowed his eyes at it, and demanded, "Explain now! What is that thing!" He was a demon after all, and has seen many unusual things, so the device was certainly unusual, and he has never before seen it, and he snatched it from Matthew.

"Oh god! I'm stuck with either an idiot, or a fucking drug addict! Give me back my cell phone you dumbass!" He took it away, and tried calling the police, hoping that a call would go through, but nothing happened, there wasn't even any ringing or anything, just utter silence. "W-where are the damn cops when you need them! Augh!" He dropped the phone and clutched his stomach and laid down on the bed as he tried once more to call for help, but no matter what he did, it would not go through. "I-I don't want to die… Not alone, not in hatred and fear~" He begged, a few tears falling and he let the phone drop and he covered his face.

He watch this, with much confusion, and he touched the other's shoulder, and tried to calm him down, "Sir. Please quell your worry, I know you must be confused, and perhaps traumatized from whatever encounter you have experienced, but you must stop this so that with rest, you can heal~"

Matthew felt dizzy from the blood loss, and it did not help that he was intoxicated for the first time, but he groaned and mumbled, "I-I feel dizzy…" His eyes rolled backwards, and he fainted. Sebastian sighed at this, and shook his head, "I had forgotten that humans react this way to certain amounts of alcohol and drama." He grabbed a spare blanket from the closet, and draped it over the sleeping man, muttering softly, "How strange this human is."

Matthew dreamt, though it was no longer his constant nightmares of the unknown, it was now of liquid red eyes, staring at him in such a frightening yet, lonely way, and he wondered who it was, and why do they look so…alone~

It was sometime later that he left the sleeping man, and made his way outside to trim the roses as originally planned, and he muttered to himself, "I will need to question this man later." His skilled long fingers clipping the white roses, giving them a beautiful and artistic finish. And he continued to do the same for the rest of them, softly humming as he did, his snips to the roses quick and yet delicate as his body swayed with the breeze, petals falling like a shower of snow around him.

He woke up, but didn't know how long he was sleeping, but from the setting sun outside his window, he knew it wasn't that long. He sat up, wincing from the pain, and he laid his back against the head board and stared up at the ceiling, wondering where he was, and if it was all just some strange dream.

Sebastian had finished the entire garden and checked his pocket watch, he really didn't have much of a schedule, without his master there of course, but he did have to cook for the insufferable servants. He went to the kitchen, making a meal for them all, and made an extra plate for the man he had found. The three idiots looked at him oddly, also wondering who the blonde was, but he just walked away and headed to the room that held the blonde, and he headed to the room.

Matthew was touching his stiches, wincing in pain from it all, and he remembered now, how he has gotten them. He had been running away again, three boys from his school had attacked him, and stabbed him with his own weapon, and he remembered crying and begging for a chance at a new life, and that was when a red light wrapped around him. Even though he was glad to be alive, he hated himself for how he had cried and begged, "I'm sickened at how desperate and panicky I am. I'm so useless still… I didn't deserve a second chance, nor a new life~" He frowned and gripped the bed sheets and just shook his head and just stared up at the ceiling, wallowing in his self-misery, hating how he felt right at this moment.

The raven wasn't aware of the other's inner-turmoil, and he knocked on the door once to announce that he was coming in, and he entered, a silver tray of food balanced on the tips of his fingers, "Hello~ You're finally awake I see. I believe you must be hungry from sleeping for so many hours." He said as he set the tray down on a small bedside table, his bangs falling in his face again, and he simply stood up and brushed the hairs behind his ear even if it never stayed put.

His stomach growled, and he blushed lightly in embarrassment, and he softly said, "Thank you. I-I wanted to apologize for my behavior, I would like to blame it on the liquor, but I was really frightened and scared, my actions and words were very pathetic, and I'm also sorry for yelling at you, even though you saved my life, I should have been grateful."

Sebastian just poured the other a freshly made orange juice into a beautiful hand crafted glass, "That is quite alright~ When one has been through a traumatic experience; it is only natural to react in such a manner." He looked to Matthew and smiled kindly, "Although if I may ask, what is your name?"

"M-my name is D-" He paused and looked back at the raven haired man, and he instead told him, "My name is Matthew… And even if you say that, it has not been so close to death." He touched his back, if the raven had actually looked, he would have seen several large scars, decorating his back, and he shook his head and took the orange juice, taking a small sip, "Ah it's sour!"

"My apologies, Matthew." He said, giving the other a small bow, "I did not know how what you would like, so I just gave you a drink my master has at times, and various types of food." He said, the tray having random food stuff on it. "N-No I…. I like it sour, or bitter~" He blushed, taking another sip, this one a little longer and he looked at the different foods and picked on and ate it, and he smiled a bit, "Tastes delicious! Not heavy, nor to subtle, but just perfect~"

"I am delighted that you enjoy it so much." He said, inwardly feeling a little proud by the compliment. His Master hardly complemented his cooking, and even if the three idiots and Tanaka say they enjoy his cooking, it didn't really feel the same, seeing as they all never ate good meal. He did appreciate a nice comment now and again from a stranger, especially the blonde, who had such a sincere look to him.

Matthew continued to eat happily, and pointed his fork at the other, saying "No offense, but like why do you talk… Like Geoffrey the butler from Fresh Prince of Bel Air?" He asked, his eyebrow arched in question. Sebastian just looked at the other in confusion again, "I know of no prince, _Except for Prince Soma_ but I am a butler. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, I am the head butler, and servant of the Phantomhive household." He said bowing once again as he looked at Matthew, the damn lock of hair falling in front of his face again.

Matthew blinked at this and started laughing, "Ah You're funny Sebastian! For a moment I almost believed you!"

Sebastian frowned at this, and he ran his gloved fingers through his hair, "I beg your pardon, but I do not see how my status is amusing, I may be a butler, but it is an honor to serve my Master Ciel Phantomhive." What a load of crap, even he couldn't believe it, but he said it either way.

"E-…EEEH!" He shouted in realization, "I was in the slums! How did I get to the upper part of London?" Sebastian tilted his head to the side, "I don't know either Matthew. Do you recall any of the events that might brought you here? As far as I am aware, is that I had found you in my Master's rose garden, lying unconscious."

Matthew thought, having almost forgotten the details of before, and he said, "Let see… I was running, got cornered by a group of boys, stabbed and left for dead in an alley, and there was that red light… Wait! There was also a book, a strange book I had in my hands! A book of…D-death I think, and I remember now, the red light looked like blood, and a lot of it!"

The raven froze at this, and he asked him, "D-do you still have the book? _It's not possible! No human can hold such a powerful book in their possession! _Matthew scratched his chest, feeling like it was slightly burning and he shook his head, "It disappeared as strange as it sounds, could have sworn it disappeared inside of me~" He stared down at his hands, remembering that he touched the book before the red light, and how it just vanished.

He looked away for a moment, deep in thought, his eyes slightly shifting as he thought, it was not noticeable to humans, but his eyes did change to an even more crimson shade as he though, _It… If it is possible, could the book be in his body?_ Matthew had caught the other's shifting eyes, and he rubbed his own, muttering, "I still must be deranged or intoxicated! Ah my eyes hurt too…"

Sebastian reverted back to normal, and he looked at the other, "Your eyes are hurting?" He asked as he leaned in close, "They look fine, they are not red, but just a fine shade of green~" Matthew blinked at this and he shouted, "GREEN! M-MY EYES ARE BROWN!" Sebastian seemed to be very confused today, and he just went to the side desk and pulled out a small mirror and handed it to the blonde, "Matthew, they are green~"

He stared at his image, and his body trembled in fear, his eyes widening like a cat's. Sebastian wonder why he looked frightened, and he asked him gently, "Matthew is something wrong?" Matthew didn't respond as muttered, "T-This is all a dream! W-why would my eyes look like his!" He spouted as he touched the mirror image, "Why do I have such demonic eyes!"

Upon Matthew's words, Sebastian took a step back, and he looked at Matthew's eyes, analyzing the blonde, "What do you mean demonic?" He was very concern, if the other could tell right away what he was or not. _What does he know of anything demonic?_

Matthew's eyes widen, and he shook his head, lying to the other, "N-never mind! You know, hahaha too much TV and stuff! I j-just forgot my eyes are green!" Sebastian frowned at this and just said, "Once again I do not understand… What is a T-V?" Matthew stared at him, and he screamed, "W-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THIS IS THE 21 CENTURY! EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT A TV IS!" He slapped his mouth, not wanting to start over-reacting like before, and he tried to calm his nerves. Sebastian's frown deepened, and he muttered, "You really must have hit your head. It's the 19th century."

"No you must have hit your head! It's the 21st century!" He grabbed his cellphone and made it go to the calendar and he showed it to the raven, "See! November 23, 2012!" Sebastian looked at the device again and he said, 'I have never seen such a devi-" He heard a bang, followed by several curse words, and he stood up with an annoyed look, "Those incompetent buffoons! I will return shortly!" He said and left the room for the kitchen, and saw that once again, Bard had created another hole in the wall.

Matthew wondered what the hell the noise was, and he sighed and dug into his own pockets, taking out a pack of gum, a receipt from the bookstore he bought the book, and a bit of present day cash, "God I really have nothing to my name!" He huffed and just played with the hem of his blanket, wondering what the other was doing.

Sebastian didn't have to yell, but without Ciel there, he sure as hell did give the three idiots a mouthful, "YOU THREE INCOMPENTENT FOOLS! AWAY WITH ALL OF YOU! I WILL CLEAN THIS MESS YOU ALL HAVE CAUSED!" The three flinched, and May Rin tried to speak up, "But Sebas-"

"No! Just go! All of you get out of my sight for the day! Not even a day, and you already destroying the manor!"

Matthew jumped again when he heard the shouting and he shivered slightly in fear, "Y-yikes, how scary he can be!" He sighed and just finished his meal, and then just laid against the head board and he just softly sang to himself to pass the time, his voice soft and hardly escaping the room.

Sebastian huffed in annoyance and how pitiful their efforts were, as he began cleaning the mess. He wouldn't be as annoyed as he was if they could just do something properly for once. He may be a demon, and not need sleep, but he did get tired from having to jump and do everything to perfection. In fact, sometimes when his Master asked him to wait in his study for hours on end just because the other wanted company, he would shut his eyes and rest while standing for a few seconds at a time, he had to admit that his job as 'Butler' he received from the contract, and he felt utterly exhausted.

He finished cleaning the mess with a sigh, and he leaned against the counter as he dusted the soot off his gloves, and then placed the dirty towel away. He then went down the hall back to the other, and heard a soft sound traveling from the hallway to him, "What is that?"

Matthew had moved slightly to the song, his voice softly echoing in the room as he remembered each and every note, singing the end of the song and he wasn't aware Sebastian was outside, the other having stopped and touched the door, his hand pressed against the wood as he listened. _Such a voice, the sound so soothing, and even enough to reach out to a demon, it's hard to believe a human can have the qualities he does~_

He sang the rest of the song, and when it ended he softly sighed and laid down on the bed, and he stared at the ceiling, and he muttered to himself, "What do I have to leave behind? But a life of mistakes~"

Sebastian took a moment to enter the room, and he knocked on the door and went inside, "Matthew… My apologies for leaving so suddenly earlier~"

Matthew looked at Sebastian and he shook his head, "It's fine Sebastian~ You are busy after all, I'm sorry for interfering with your work. If you can just call a cab, or even the police, since I should report the attack, I'll be on my way."

"Matthew, it's impossible for that to happen. You don't seem to understand how long it would take for them to come~" Matthew gripped his head in frustration, and sighed, "Look just… Just forget it, if you can ask your Master to have someone drive me, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Sebastian sighed as well and he went to Matthew, and said, "My Master is away, but if it is a way of transportation you require, I will take you."

"Ah, good thank you. Can you take me to Field View… O-orphanage?" He didn't want to go back, but now that he was injured, well he couldn't do anything about it. Sebastian looked at him for a moment, seeing the reluctance, and he told him, "I know where that is, but if you would like it's getting late, and you may stay the night here." Matthew looked up at him and nodded, a small smile on his face, "I hope rush hour won't be bad in the morning though, I really don't want to trouble you Sebastian~"

He just couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, "You are very strange, the things you say are so odd~, it wouldn't be of any trouble to me."

"You shouldn't be talking, I really think you should get a CAT scan, for thinking this is the 19th century, you weirdo." He rolled his own eyes and slightly chuckled, wincing a bit from the pain. He was really clueless to what the other was saying, and shook his head, "Honestly Matthew, even if I see no swelling, I do believe you must have injured your head!" He picked up a newspaper from today, and gave it to Matthew.

The blonde looked at it, and his eyes widen, his body shaking and he stuttered, "O-Oh my god! No, no, no!" He shook his head and looked up at Sebastian, "I am from the 21st century! I am! S-so how did I come to the 19th?... T-the red light… It must have brought me here!" Tears started to fall, and he dropped the newspaper, "I-I'm in another time…"

Sebastian hm'd at this, unsure of what to really say, never having been in a situation like this before, and he has been in many insane situations. _I suppose it is possible, but I have never heard of this happening to humans~ _He was about to open his mouth and tell Matthew that everything will be fine, but the other spoke before him, saying, "P-please leave me alone. I… I need a moment." He looked away from the other as he realized how truly and utterly alone he was in this strange place now, and the tears just started to fall.

He felt like he should stay, but instead respected the other's wishes, and just told him, "As you wish Matthew~" He left the room and gently closed the door behind him. _This is new, for a human to be tossed into another time… How very unfavorable~_

As soon as the other left, he covered his face, and softly sobbed, trying to choke down the cries that wanted to be let out, and he clutched the pillow and buried his face into it, the tears staining it, "I-I'm all alone… I don't belong anywhere now, w-what will I do! I don't want to be alone!"

He could hear the cries, not moving away from the closed door, and he began to think more about the other's situation. _Now that he is here, he will have nothing his supposed home will be gone, but maybe… Maybe Master will let this man stay. If not just add him to another addition, then examine his case more thoroughly~_

His tears finally stopped, and he felt hollow once again, and he wondered what the hell he will do now, where would he go, and if there was any hope left for him.

Sebastian heard the crying stop, and he called through the door, "I know this must be a shock for you Matthew, to be ripped away from your own time, but if you need a place to stay for a while, I can arrange a place for you here~" He offered. He didn't have too, but this human interested him. Matthew just held a pillow close to his chest, and he voice, muffled by it, barely came through as he said, "Thank you Sebastian."

"You are very welcome Matthew." He said softly, "It's late… You should get some rest. Good night Matthew." He walked away from the door, and went to finish his chores, but not before hearing, "Good night Sebastian Michealis~" He whispered as his eyes slowly closed, and he fell asleep.

The manor was clean and quiet as he now stood on the highest part of the roof. His balance perfect, and he looked around the grounds in case there was any sign of a threat. His eyes were his own true one's. Even as his form was still human, his aura had changed to his natural one. He leapt from the roof and landed quietly in center of the rose garden, just below the windows of the servants' quarters. He walked across the garden, his feet hardly making a sound as the trees rustled from the cool night air. He let his gloved fingers skim the rose petals, and he hm'ed as if in thought, his tall figure silhouetted in the light of the moon, and stars in the sea of blackness above.

He breathed softly in his sleep, and winced only slightly as he turned and he called out quietly in his dream, "D-demon… Where did you go?"

He stopped mid-step feeling as if someone had called him, but after a moment he shook off the feeling. He continued his nightly walks, and saw an owl fly over his head, and he smiled, "A bird of the night, a fellow bird of prey~"

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes snapped open as he gasped, and sat up, his heart pounding in his chest, "Wh-what was that!"

He heard a tree snap in the forest that bordered the manor, and he froze, his body becoming rigid, "Intruder? Animal… Spy…?" The possibilities flooded his mind, but he knew whatever it was would have to be found to see if it was a potential threat. He began walking slowly towards the trees to see if he heard the sound again.

Matthew rubbed his eyes as he calmed down, "Just a nightmare, a-a very vivid and terrifying nightmare!" He sighed and stood up from the bed, and decided to walk around for a bit in the room, his body aching for rest, but his mind to wired from the nightmare.

The snapping sound started again, and he began to run toward the sound, and using his incredible speed, he leapt into the air, and landed on a high tree branch, and he balanced on the balls of his feet, and peered down at the forest floor, his eyes scanning for any movement. Capture, interrogate, and kill. That was basically his battle plan.

He yawned softly and went out onto the balcony, and he stared up at the sky, the moon hanging above his head and he leaned against the railing, laying his head on his folded arms and his eyes lazily looked at the trees, the green emerald eyes slightly glowing in the dark, unbeknownst to him though.

The movement there… He saw whatever it was moved quickly into deeper brush, and he jumped again, a low growl leaving his lips as he jumped down on it, his red eyes flashing, and his snowy skin being illuminated for a split second.

Matthew saw a flash of white among the trees and he rubbed his eyes, "It must have been an owl I guess…" Sebastian though knew better as a loud roar echoed through the forest, and he growled as he realized it was another demon that had followed his Master's scent from earlier in the day. He fought with it for a moment, but he was stronger as he stabbed deeply into its chest, and it let out one last strangled howling roar, before its blood filled it's airways and it died, "Good riddance!"

Matthew had heard the roars, and his eyes widen and eh backed away, only for his back to hit the wall and he gave a sharp scream, thinking it was something else.

Sebastian dropped the carcass, and he head a scream in the distance, assuming the worse he rushed towards the sound, immediately shouting, "Matthew!" He thought that if in his distracted state that the manor was being attacked and that the servants and Matthew were in danger. He ran towards the manor forgetting to clean his gloves of the tiny bits of blood, and dirt that where on the palms. He entered the manor quickly going to the other's door, and he knocked once, ready to bust through the door if he did not receive an answer, "Matthew are you alright?"

He stumbled inside and muttered, "Y-Yes, just got a little scared. I guess an animal was killed by another out in the woods, it just frightened me a bit."

Sebastian still opened the door and went into the room, seeing the balcony door wide open, and he went over to close them, "You shouldn't be moving around so much with injuries like that." He said, and he picked up the fallen sheets off the floor from when Matthew dropped them, and he set them back on the bed, "An animal?" _Well it's not that I can say that what I did wasn't animalistic~_

"I-I know, I just wanted to… To see something familiar~" He said as he looked up at the moon, entranced by the beautiful grey ball and he moved a little closer to the window, the light softly caressing his skin, hair and lightening his emerald eyes.

Sebastian watched from a far and he whispered, "Like what Matthew?" He asked, looking at how the other shown in the light, looking so serene. "The moon… And the stars… Even so far away, and constantly moving, they seem to find their way back to you, it's so… Amazing~" He smiled and looked away, "I-I'm being strange again, sorry Sebastian~" He turned around and looked at the other, his eyes softening, and his smile growing as the moonlight glowed on his skin, and he just walked away from the balcony.

Sebastian looked at him, curious about what the other said, and he smiled back as well, "It's alright Matthew." He said and leaned his back against the wall of the room, "Although I suppose you are right… It is quite amazing if you think about it." He said, and moved a lock of hair behind his ear with his long slender fingers.

Matthew looked at him and lightly covered his mouth with his hand and he chuckled, "You are like a moon as well! Beautiful black dazzling white and smoldering red- AH!" He blushed and shook his head, waving his hands side to side, "I-I didn't mean anything bad! I-I mean you aren't bad looking! I mean- Ah!" He smacked his forehead, feeling very embarrassed. Sebastian just smiled at this, "Why thank you~ Such compliments should not be wasted on a butler as myself." He said, and a small chuckle left him, "However I am one hell of a butler~"

"Someone is very cocky aren't you?" He laughed again, a bright smile on his face, and his eyes shining a bit. Sebastian smirked at this and pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning, and walked over to Matthew, "Even so~ I get my job done to the utmost perfection, even if some tasks are…messy~"

"Ah, that big bang I heard must have been quite messy! Too bad we weren't like demons or something so we can just open a portal or whatever and hide all the mess!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking he was being silly. He blinked at that, and he really had to turn his face to hide a light blush. That was exactly what he has done when messes were too large to clean.

"Ah! Did I upset you! Oh no, I wasn't saying you were a bad butler Sebastian! You are a great butler really! Even better, you are a great cook! You can do it all!" He said, thinking he had upset Sebastian and he touched the other's shoulder and softly whispered, "You are also… Kind and… I am glad to have been saved by you… I really meant what I said when I first met you, I truly think you are an angel~"

Sebastian stiffen at that and he replied lowly, his rusted eyes turning crimson red again, "I have said this once before Matthew~ I am far from being an angel. That place they call Heaven, it has no power over me!" He said, and his eyes shifted again for a moment, "But thank you for the compliment." He quickly said.

Matthew removed his hand and stepped away from the other when he heard the difference in voice, "I-I am sorry again… I know nothing of you, and shouldn't be quick to speak my mind… Forgive me. I'll leave you be Sebas-… Mr. Michaelis." This just made Sebastian sigh, and shook his head, his body relaxing again, "It's fine, and my name is Sebastian~" He gave Matthew a small smirk and he briefly looked at Matthew, before checking his pocket watch, his slight dirt covered gloves holding the silver watch. "It's still midnight, right? I suppose I should try to get more rest, sorry for worrying you Sebastian." He said as he went back to the bed, but not before muttering softly, "Good night Sebastian."

He heard the other say good night and he went to the door, "Goodnight Matthew." He responded, and closed the door softly behind him.

Matthew pulled the covers over his shoulders, and he quietly muttered to himself, "T-this place is not… Bad, and I like Sebastian, he is strange yet in his own way kind… Though whether he is an angel, human, or even a demon, I still thank him for saving me, he did not have to he could have just left me, but he didn't."

Sebastian wandered down the hall, and decided that since there was still quite a few hours till day break, and that since his Master was not there, that he would slip silently into the ballroom, and play his violin for a while. When his Master was home, he rarely got the chance to play, not even at night since his master was a light sleeper, but tonight he played a soft melody as he waited for the sun to rise.

Matthew heard something as his eyes were slowly closing, and he smiled softly, "Such a beautiful song." He turned his head towards the wonderful sound, and slept peacefully with the sweet music, till the morning light shone through his window.

As the sun broke the darkness with its light, he ended the song and made his way to the kitchen to help Bard, mostly take over, with the morning breakfast. He knew he didn't have to make anything fancy, seeing as his picky Master was not home, but he did go out of his way once again, for the blonde, as he made pancakes that were golden brown, and a small bowl of diced fruit covered in a slight bitter sauce, remembering what the other had liked, and tried to apply it to his cooking. He smiled at how well the food had turned out, and made his way with it to the other's room, somewhat hoping for another compliment.

Matthew threw his pillow at the window, feeling very lazy and he curled up like a cat and covered his face with his arms as he tried to sleep longer. He was a rather lazy and hard person to wake up in the morning.

Sebastian heard a soft thump, and he knocked at the door once before entering, and set the tray down seeing the other still on the bed. "Good morning Matthew~ I have brought you some breakfast~" He said and picked up the 'fallen' pillow. "Five more minutes Mr. Rabbit! The bloody Queen can wait…" He mumbled, as he stretched out and turned his head away from the other, his hair tickling his long tan neck as he dreamt of being Alice sleeping in Wonderland.

The raven smirked at this, feeling a little devilish, and he pulled the covers off the other, the grin still on his face, "Matthew it's such a nice day! You should really not waste it in bed~" He said, feeling very pleased with himself, since he wanted to do this to someone for quite a while, namely his Master, sometime since the little brat was a hassle to wake up.

He just groan in annoyance and sat up, he moved around quite a lot in his sleep, so his pants had went down a bit, showing his bare hips, "Fine… Off with your head!" He grumbled the last bit under his breath, assuming the other didn't hear him. Sebastian just raised his eyebrow at that, "A bit harsh for a punishment just for waking you up." He said, and put the blankets on the bed, neatly folded and he glanced at the other's hips briefly.

"Yeah well, nice dreams are a rarity for me, so if I'm having one, I'd rather stay sleeping a bit longer." He yawned a bit and looked at the food, "Smells good!" Sebastian smiled at this, "I have prepared a bowl of diced fruit, and wheat pancakes, as well a glass of freshly made green apple juice." He said, describing what he made just like he did for his Master.

Matthew's stomach growled loudly at this, and he took the small fruit and took a small bite, and his body grew goose bumps, "Ooh delicious! This is so good Sebastian!" Sebastian couldn't help but be very pleased that the other liked the food. He even found himself watching the other eat, thinking how fascinating this was since he didn't eat himself.

For Matthew, every small bite made him smile and he mmm'ed in satisfaction. He ate the pancakes and he dragged his index finger on the now empty plate, and licked off the syrup, "Ah so good~" Sebastian found himself starting for too long, and he forced himself to look away, "Well, I will leave you to the rest of your meal then Matthew." He said going to the door. "I will be working outside today with Finny so if you need anything at all, just call out from the balcony, and if you feel up to it, you may tour the manor, just do not enter any other bedrooms." He said.

"Thank you for everything Sebastian! You are truly an amazing butler!" He complimented, drinking his apple juice.

He smiled, and nodded before leaving. Sebastian went outside into the courtyard, and after telling Finny to clean the tool shed, he got an outrageously tall ladder, and began cleaning the roof's gutters of leaves. He was balanced on the very edge of the ladder since it was not quite long enough, but his balance was perfect even as he stood on one foot the tall ladder swaying slightly, but he was as calm as ever.

Matthew stood up and decided he wanted a bath so he went out to the balcony and shouted up at the butler, "Sebastian! I'm going to bathe! Just letting you know!"

Sebastian didn't expect the sudden yell, and he slipped falling, but with great skill caught the branch of a tree near a window, and he flipped upwards doing nearly a handstand before he swung his body downwards letting go of the branch, and landed on his feet on the grass below as he looked up at Matthew, "Alright there is a bathroom in your room Matthew." He said, not even out of breath, nor even a single hair out of place… Well except for that damn lock of hair.

He had just stared at Sebastian in shock, and he smiled widely and shouted, "YOU'RE REALLY AMAZING! WOW!" He laughed happily, and he was honestly shocked and scared that the other was going to die, but to see him just land perfectly fine made him calm down. "Thank you Sebastian! And be safe!" He said

Sebastian just smirked at that, this was definitely the first time anyone has asked him to be safe, and the simple statement had caught his attention. Alas as fate would have it, he still had many chores to do as well, he sighed and finished cleaning the roof, and he went to where his Master's horses were held. He was supposed to exercise them today, and he always found the task slightly annoying since even he couldn't just take all of them out and make them run in the same direction. He pulled off his coat and placed it on a chair, and he removed his tie as well. He then, saddled a horse, and got on as he urged the horse forward to a slow trot, he didn't mind riding them, but he didn't quite like doing this so often. _Just A few times down the road, and the path behind the manor, should burn off some of their energy._

Matthew on the other hand was enjoying his time, he filled the tub with hot water and slipped into it, sighing in relief as he relaxed into the tub. He just laid there, wanting to relax his muscles, and just let the warm water flow into him.

Sebastian continued to ride the horses around the manor, and in that short period of tim, he managed to get his clothes slightly wrinkled, and a tiny speck of dirt on his sleeve, but even though it was so small, almost impossible to notice, it had annoyed him greatly. _After this I will finish all of my chores quickly so that I may take a bat as well! _He was never one for being messy.

As he did what he said he would, he finished in record time, a personal best for him, and headed to the servant's bathroom, forgetting about the blonde who was currently relaxed, his arms resting on his stomach, and his body submerged into the water, he even let himself slid in deeper, just because of the warmth that was slowly disappearing.

Sebastian entered the room, and noticed there were hardly any towels inside, and saw Matthew's clothes, having assumed the other had finished bathing, he picked them up and placed them into the linen basket, and he grabbed some fresh towels from the closet and went towards the tub, only to stop completely as he noticed Matthew laying in side, now it wasn't as if he seen many males nude, but if he did it was his job to either tempt them, or bathe them, the latter more often than not, but he was never one to stumble upon someone by accident. _O-Oh my goodness!_

Matthew wasn't even aware the other came in, Sebastian to silent for his own good, and he just yawned a bit and stood up from the tub, not knowing he just gave Sebastian and eyeful of his nude self, and finally he turned his head to look for the towels, and he saw Sebastian standing right next to him. His face burned red, and his eyes were wide, and he screamed and quickly crouched down in the tub, the rim of it up to his nose, and his eyes were shut as he shouted, "DON'T YOU KNOCK!"

"M-my apologies, I assumed…" He couldn't even get out the words, and he just set the towels on the counter and left the room quickly, his face flushing more. _Oh hell! I have never felt such embarrassment in a long time! How idiotic could I be that I didn't even think to knock! Let alone as a demon listen for a heartbeat or the sounds of breathing at least! Sigh~ I must be getting old._

Matthew had it worse though, he was highly embarrassed, it wasn't as if he was use to having people see his body after all, and he took a while before getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist, a smaller towel around his shoulder for the water from his hair and he hesitated before he went outside and stared at the ground, his face still red for quite a bit.

Sebastian refused to look at the other, still feeling as if he was an idiot, and he just muttered, "I left you some extra clothing while your other ones will be washed." With that said, he immediately left, and just passed May Rin who was dusting, having heard her say, "Is Mr. Sebastian blushing?" and he just walked faster, trying to will the pinkness away from his face. He didn't know why seeing the other naked flustered him, and as he helped the insufferable Bard prepare lunch, he couldn't help but hear the other servants mumbling about how strange it was to see him with his face flushed. Fortunately after a while, he managed to suppress nearly all of the pink hue, though he still had to give the trio a triple decker ice cream on their heads.

When the other had left him, Matthew just sighed a bit, glad that they didn't have to have an awkward exchange of words, and he just went to his room and slipped on the clothes, they felt very snug, even soft on his skin, and he looked at his mirror image and smiled, "They fit quite nicely… A-As embarrassing as that was, I c-cannot blame him for something that he had no control of… Oh god though! I never shown my body to anyone but my mother or father, and I was just a child!" He blushed badly again and just sat down on the bed, his face in his hands.

After that small, well major, ordeal, Sebastian set about to making a stew for everyone. He put on his apron, and began chopping up the vegetables neatly, and only trusted Bard enough to hand him the ingredients. He worked effortlessly and he added many different spices, and seasoning to make it taste even more flavorful. The scent making Finny and May Rin enter the kitchen just to lean over the counter in wonder, as they admired the work, and most of all the food. He made only enough for the three, Tanaka, and Matthew, who he had made a little extra in case he asked for more, well that and as an apology for being an idiot. Even as he cooked, he kept thinking back to Matthew, and repeatedly he had to mentally scold himself, so he would not flush again.

By the time Sebastian finished cooking, Matthew was out in the balcony, staring up at the sky again, his body leaning on the railing, and his chin on his arms, and he softly sighed as he noticed how peaceful and more beautiful it was compared to his own time. Though he missed his home, he didn't seem to mind this place at all.

Sebastian poured the bowls and he placed one on a tray for Matthew, and even add small tarts, in case the other refused to accept his apology, so he had to bribe him instead. _I really hope he isn not too upset by my intrusion_. He though as he carried the tray to the other's room, and made extra sure to knock this time.

Matthew heard the soft rapping on the door and just quietly said, "Come in." Though he did not make much of a move to get inside.

Sebastian entered and he set the tray in the usual spot on the wooden table, and he walked over to where the other was standing on the balcony, "I have brought you lunch Matthew… And I am quite sorry about earlier." He said, running his fingers through his hair out of habit.

The blonde just nibbled on his lower lip as the blush came back, and he mumbled softly, "I-it's fine, accidents happen we aren't perfect after all." He turned to look at Sebastian, and gave him a small smile, "It's in the past Sebastian, so don't worry about it."

He nodded at that, still feeling a bit strange around the blonde, and just shook it off, "You are right, on another note, I have prepared lunch for you Matthew."

He nodded and went into the room his hand accidentally brushing against Sebastian's gloved hand, and he just went to the soup and took in it's scent, "Smell amazing~" Sebastian shuddered slightly from the contact, and he rubbed the spot where the other's hand had touch, feeling strange again, _This is quite odd, or perhaps maybe I am just overthinking things. _"It's beef stew, I hope you like it the other three were swarming the kitchen earlier." He said, remembering how Finny nearly tackled May Rin just to get his bowl first.

Matthew just laughed at this, and sat on the edge of the bed, picking up the bowl of soup. He grabbed a small spoon and took a sample of it, and mmm'ed in delight, "So delicious! I can see why they wanted to, you are really good at what you do Sebastian. You should have been an amazing chef instead of a butler." He ate the meal slowly, enjoying each spoonful, and Sebastian just shook his head as he laughed, "I never eat what I make anyways. Nothing can quite suit my tastes~" He said, his eyes flashing slightly, "Besides I have said once before, and will say again. I am just simply one hell of a butler~"

Matthew grinned and said, "Jeez the way you do everything makes me think you come straight from hell! But I don't see anything mischievous about you, or anything you do!" He joked softly, "Who knows what a demon or devil would do, and why it would do such things as cleaning~"

Sebastian smirk turning to a large grin, "Oh such a true statement~" He said laughing softly, but out of the irony of the situation. Matthew laughed as well and shook his head, "I suppose I should watch out then, maybe you'd want to steal my heart, or maybe my soul!"

This piqued Sebastian's interest, and he looked at the other, his eyes growing a shade brighter, "Hmmm~ Such a tempting idea." He said, his smirk growing, "But humans always want something in return~" His tone was joking, but inwardly he was dead serious. The other's offer was indeed very tempting; after all, nothing can beat the taste of perfectly aged innocence, and was willing to make a second contract, if just to get a good meal out of it all.

Matthew just scoffed slightly, a small smile on his face as he looked at the soups contents, and he shook his head, "What I would want, is impossible to bring back, I want nothing at all… Strange I know, most people would still try to think of something to have, but… I just don't really care I guess. My life is empty, a void, and there is nothing to fill it, sometimes I wonder if there is a point in living, but I guess… I should try to be happy, but just can't think of myself just being happy." He shook his head at that, "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't make you depressed, I've just been through so much, and just stopped… Well I just stopped caring for what I want. After all, you can wish as hard as you can, but it does not mean you will get it granted."

He blinked and looked at him in confusion and genuine shock, and he couldn't help murmuring softly, "Never have I heard of a human not wanting anything in return~" He forgot he was referring to the other as a human instead of a person, but didn't correct himself. He couldn't help but be surprise, sometimes humans can say that, but never mean it, and yet Matthew seemed to be honest, truly honest. "How strange you are Matthew."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not normal at all!" He blushed slightly in embarrassment, and rubbed the back of his head, "Honestly… If a demon did offer me something like that… I would have just told him to take my heart, because its most likely was destined to be with him." He was thinking in terms of him dying as predesigned, but he wasn't so sure of it himself.

Sebastian froze at this, his eyes widening slightly, but he quickly relaxed and walked over to the other, a smile slightly on his face, "And Matthew… In terms of speaking, if I was such a being, and I were to offer you anything in the world, money, fame, an entirely new life or world of your design would your answer still be the same? Would you give up a chance of redemption for the embrace of eternal darkness?" He asked him.

He just looked up at Sebastian and gave him a small shrug, a crooked smile on his face, "Yes… Yes I would~ This time, nor my own holds no value to me, maybe the darkness would hold something, that the light was never able to give me. A meaningful existence." Sebastian smiled at that, and turned away, the flush returning again, and he laughed softly, "You never cease to surprise me!" He said and realized they had been talking for quite a while and he quickly straightened up, "I must attend to my duties Matthew, please enjoy your meal." He said, but before he left the room he commented on Matthew's clothing, "Also, I'm glad that it fits you. Black is a very nice color on you~" He said, and left the room.

Matthew blushed at that, and smiled a bit and continued the rest of his meal, thinking _H-he's a very stranger person… I like him~ _His smile turned into a big grin, and he set the bowl down and decided to go back out to the balcony, enjoying the wind blowing softly at him. Sebastian though, went to the back yard and chided Finny for ruining yet another rose bush by his horrible attempts at clipping off the uneven branches. After that he scanned the garden for imperfections, and he spotted a familiar black object dart across the flowerbeds, and he smiled brightly, and went over to his beloved kitten. He sat on a bench, and she hopped into his lap, and liked the tip of his nose, making him smile, as he cooed at her, and stroked her silky black fur. His eyes were filled with adoration for the small feline.

Matthew didn't knew Sebastian was down below, instead was too entrance with seeing the slight image of the moon that dared peeked through the sunny sky, the sun wasn't even close to setting. He didn't mind though, found it funny at how determined the moon seemed to show that it shares the same sky as the sun. He softly sang to himself, a simple sweet song that was as if calling out to someone, and he watched the small dots starting to appear in the sky.

Sebastian could hear a soft melody drifting into the afternoon air, and he just held his cat Midnight in his arms as she purred softly. He could feel the air cooling as the day was drawing to another end, and he reluctantly set the feline down, and she darted off somewhere again. He continued to sit on the bench thinking back to what the blonde had said to him. _To give a demon your soul for absolutely nothing in return is not something a human says, it's different if a demon where to say that to one another, it's telling them you wish to be with them forever… To mate, and to experience a bond that is rare to demons, love. Such things are a mere dream to many, but lucky few are able to find it. And I know he doesn't understand what he is saying, but I can't help but feel my chest fill with warmth at that notion. It's utterly ridiculous, and yet I feel…this way~_

Matthew was unaware of what Sebastian was feeling, and he just finished his sweet song and he sighed and sat on the stone railing of the balcony, even though he said he wanted nothing, he did want just one thing, to be loved, and loved in return. Sebastian walked around the rose garden, noticing the soft melody, which he realized was Matthew's singing, finished, and he felt a calmness from it, and yet heard longing. He stopped and looked at the ghostly looking flowers in the moonlight and he plucked a single rose from the bush, "So beautiful, yet everyone is jaded by your beauty that they cannot see the thorns that decorate your very body. He tucked the rose into his breast pocket, and he continued his nightly walk for some time, then he entered the manor. He would have to most likely go out again to make sure the mansion was secure, but he really needed a shower of his own, and a change of clothing.

Matthew stayed out just a little longer and he went back inside after a bit, and he sighed again, "I feel… Lonely. I know I'll never meet someone who will love me, and if they did… They will not stay with my past, not with my faults, they would despise me and wish me gone…" He thought of Sebastian, and he wondered why.

The raven had similar thoughts, but he just went into his room just down the hall from Matthew's, and he went into his bathroom removing the slightly dirty suit, and he stepped into the shower, and turned it on, letting the freezing liquid run over his pale skin, rinsing away his stress, and filth of the day's chores. _So cold the water is, and to me it feels so soothing on my skin~_ He sighed, and he wondered what Matthew was doing.

Matthew had sat down on his desk and he was a little bored, so he picked up some paper and grabbed a beautiful pen, and drew a pair of eyes, a animalistic pair, and in his nightmares, a yellow piercing pair. He drew them in such beautiful details, and still for even stranger reasons, he drew a raven. It was very brief in his dream last night, but he drew the raven, and on the right wing, there was a five point star there, he didn't knew why, seeing that a raven was all black, but he was able to remember such a small detail. He just shrugged and finished it, and placed the paper down and he went to the bed and laid down.

After washing his body and hair, he turned off the freezing shower, and dried himself before changing back to a new clean uniform. He slipped on his gloves to cover the black nails, and his tattoo, and he left the bathroom to continued his nightly patrol, but stopped by Matthew's door and softly told him good night, thinking he was already asleep, and he kept walking towards the exit of the manor.

Matthew did hear this though, and was going to respond, but the other had already left. He just smiled a bit and pulled the covers of his body, and let himself fall asleep. Sebastian continued to walk around the manor, till he found himself outside, and he sighed as a cool breeze blew his hair, only for it to shift and bring the stench of death.

He frowned and let out a low growl, the smell was the same scent of the demon from yesterday, and he figured that the mate of the demon he killed, was coming. _It has come for revenge most likely… to find the killer. I will be ready~ _He thought, and he stood his ground at a clearing, and he could hear the beast coming, and he smelled the stench of rotting flesh, and spoiled blood. The moon's dim light, still illuminated the small area where he stood, and he waited.

Matthew felt as if something was wrong, but didn't knew why, his body quaking with such fear that he woke up from his nightmare, the last time he had felt this way, was the night his mother and father were murdered. He just shook his head and tried lying down on the bed, and to go back to sleep, not aware of the beast coming at Sebastian.

Sebastian had waited, and sure enough a tall creature emerged. A female demon with violet fur-like hair that reached her shoulders, she was nude, but her features were less than appealing. Her face hideous, and her mouth was just a gaping hole with several rows of jagged teeth that still held small chunks of rotting human, and demon flesh. She must have eaten her own mate's corpse, and she gave a roar and charged at him. He dodged and slashed open her shoulder with a knife, and she growled again and tried to jump on him, but was too quick and he easily pulled away just in time, only his coat getting ripped along the sides.

The blonde heard the roar and he jumped out of bed and rushed out to the balcony, and he saw two black figures outside and he squinted, trying to see but the moon was hidden by a few clouds. He started to grow worry when he can only hear growls and screams, almost feminine like, and he was nervous at what he was about to do, because he didn't knew what it was, and didn't know if it was something that can come and get him, but he shouted loudly, "IS ANYONE OUT THERE!"

Sebastian heard Matthew, and in his hesitation, the beast saw the opportunity to bite into his arm deeply, causing him to cry out in pain, and he ripped his injured arm away from her, and growled as he charged at her and threw her into a tree, making it snap as she fell with it, a loud shriek coming from her. Sebastian gasped in pain and gripped his injured arm that bled heavily, but he waited for her next attack, knowing she wasn't dead just yet.

Matthew was scared, and he did something risky. He jumped off of the balcony, landing roughly and he cried in pain as he felt his stiches rip open, but he rushed over quickly to the noise, and he finally saw it was Sebastian and some freakish monster. "N-No way!" He stuttered as he stared at the demon, his body shaking even more in fear, but he looked to Sebastian and saw the injury, and he wanted to help him, to protect him from the dangerous beast.

"Matthew stay back!" He shouted and pushed the other far behind him as the she-beast rose from the ground, and roared at them. He didn't flinch, but Matthew did, wanting to clutch on to Sebastian, but just stayed still in fear. Sebastian growled back, and ripped off his gloves to expose his nails which has sharpened. He didn't wait for her to charge this time, he needed to end this quickly since Matthew was now at risk of being her target.

He fought her fiercely, his eyes shining a bright crimson as he ripped at her skin, her claws trying to touch him, but was too fast as he tried to lead her away from Matthew to end her. He could have done so much more if he was in his full form, but for some reason he didn't want Matthew to see that side of him.

Matthew just stared at Sebastian, shocked that he was so easily fighting a demon, and something came into his mind, a strange image, and he shouted to Sebastian, "H-HER EYE! IT'S HER WEAK SPOT!" Sebastian heard this and he smirked, realizing that Matthew was right, and he fought her with more force, pushing her backwards with his slashes and kicks till she had toppled over and in her moment of lost balance, he growled and ripped his hand threw her eye, straight through her skull, breaking the bone with his killing blow. Her body immediately went slack and Sebastian pulled his hand out of the crushed skull of what used to be her face, and he smirked sadistically and licked a few drops of blood that had splattered on his face, and onto his lips, but he realized Matthew was still there, and his smirk disappeared as he looked at him.

Matthew was completely shocked, the blood had stained Sebastian completely, and he felt sick to his stomach, and very faint. His body swayed from side to side, and he barely remembered about his wound, his blood just spilling to the ground, and he tried to keep himself steady, and he gasped a bit, "Y-you…" He didn't even finish as he fell forward, and his eyes stared at the ruined body of the demon that lay right across from him, and he whimpered softly, feeling an old familiar fear coming back, and his mind went wild with questions, thinking to himself, _What is going on! T-there are demons here too? D-demons like this! A-and Sebastian…w-what did he…what did he just do…_

Sebastian ran towards Matthew, and didn't hesitate to pick him up and he carried him into the manor, not saying a word. He didn't even care his arm was still injured, Matthew was in more trouble at the moment. He took the other back to his room and laid him on the bed, as he got the same medical supplies as the day he had first found Matthew.

"D-demon… I-I can't believe I saw another demon~" He muttered weakly, his vision blurred and faded in and out, his tan skin going pale from how much blood he was losing. Sebastian said nothing as he ripped Matthew's shirt open and started cleaning the wound before quickly stitching it up. He knew this would hurt Matthew, but he didn't have time to get the whiskey, so he just quickly stitched him up, closing the wound and he took out some bandages to bind and cover it. Matthew bit his hand from all this pain and his other hand grabbed Sebastian's hip and dug his nails into it, "Oh god why didn't I die! It hurts so much, just let me die Sebastian!" He begged over and over, tears falling freely as he saw black spots, and knew he was going to faint soon.

Sebastian shushed the other at that, ignoring the pain in his hip, and he placed his marked hand over the other's wound as he slowly helped heal most of the wound on Matthew, and helped take some of the pain away. Matthew soon released the other's hip, and he panted softly as he tried to catch his breath. Sebastian moved as soon as the other was more calm, and he ripped his own sleeve to expose his injured arm that was roughly bitten, the skin torn by her teeth, and he cleaned it and left it at that since it would heal on its own and all he did was wrap it up so Matthew wouldn't have to look at it.

Matthew grabbed Sebastian's hand and whispered softly, "Please tell me this is a nightmare, tell me that wh-when I wake up tomorrow, you'll be safe and sound, b-because if this is real, and that really happened… Then that-that…" He didn't even finish his sentence as his body gave out on him, his hand clutching tightly to Sebastian's.

He looked down at the other as he lost consciousness, and he frowned, "Then that,' means what Matthew?" He questioned silently, and held the other's hand as he slept. He didn't have to, but the surprisingly strong grip the other had on him, made him stay. In a way, he didn't have the heart to leave Matthew.

Matthew held onto Sebastian as he slept memory and dream becoming one as they distorted, and he dreamt the other was killed, once more not able to do anything to save anyone. As he relived this nightmare over and over, he cried and in his dream he was clinging to Sebastian's lifeless body, and he was really holding onto the other outside of his dream, and he buried his face in the other's chest, calling out to him as he wept.

Sebastian could tell the other was having a nightmare and as the blonde clung to him, he hummed softly to calm him, on arm around his body rubbing his back to shush the silent cries. "Matthew it's alright, it's alright it can't hurt you, nor I, be calm and be soothed in sweet dreams~" He whispered, but inside he was worried, _When he wakes up, I wonder what he will remember, what he will think, and what he will want answers to?_ He thought this as he held him and he wondered why he was worried that the other might now fear him if he knew the truth.

He had calmed down slightly, but continued to hold the other as he slept till the sun rose. His face scrunched a bit, and his body moved slightly as he started to wake and his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Sebastian, and his eyes widen slightly as he looked at the other.

Sebastian heard a rapid heart beating, and he looked at the other, at first uneasy, but eventually he looked down at the green eyes, and he spoke softly, "Good morning Matthew~"

Matthew blushed and scrambled off of Sebastian, wincing slightly from the pain, "W-w-wha, h-h-" He couldn't even speak as he felt embarrassed to be in the other's arm and he just blurted out loudly, "DID WE HAVE SEX!" Sebastian flinched at this and moved back in shock, "No! What makes you assume such a thing?" He was amazed at this sudden response, because this was the last…No. Not even the last thing, this was never something he though could happen!

"A-ah w-well we are in b-bed together, a-and I feel weak and hurt. LOOK I DON'T KNOW I'M A VIRGIN, OR WAS! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW SEX FEELS LIKE!" He shouted again, and he covered his face, the damn red hue spreading down to his neck, "Oh god someone kill me!"

Sebastian just shook his head, "No, I assure you, you are still a virgin." He said a slight flush on his own face, and he stood with a wince, his arm not completely healed yet since the skin was still stitching itself together. Matthew saw this, and he asked him, "A-are you fine? T-the bear must have really hurt you or something!"

He looked at him and smiled softly, "I'm alright Matthew, it's just a scratch~" He said, _H-he doesn't remember? Somehow I'm glad~ _Matthew just sighed in relief and muttered softly to himself, "I thought you were killed by the demon… I'm glad it was only a dream~"

"Yes a dream~" He muttered and buttoned up his coat, remembering his shirt was still stained with the demon's purplish-red blood, and he quickly asked, "How are you feeling Matthew?"

"Crappy, but otherwise fine…" He sighed again and laid a hand over his heart and closed his eyes, _Thank god, the demon didn't kill him yesterday, I'm glad he doesn't think I'm insane for saying demon this and demon that. I don't want to be sent to a mental hospital. B-but yesterday, I could have sworn I saw his eyes glowing… H-how strange~_

Sebastian just let out a soft sigh at that and stood up, "Well I must go change and prepare breakfast Matthew, so if you will excuse me." He said going towards the door. "Ok Sebastian." He replied as he lay back down on the bed, wincing slightly. Sebastian stopped at the door, in case the other opened another stitch, or needed anything, and he said, "Try not to open your stitches again, alright Matthew? And remember I'm only a shout away, and my room is down the hall." He left the room and walked into his own room, removing his soiled clothing and he quickly bathed and dressed in a new uniform, and he thought back to Matthew again, _ It's strange how easily he forgot the encounter, but I'm not surprised as a human, he is bound to believe that creatures like myself don't truly exist. _

Matthew covered his eyes and groan as he said to himself, "You idiot1 People in your time already think you are a freak because you saw demons, and now over here you can't see them, normal people can't see them and neither can you! So try to stop being such a freak or Sebastian will hate you like the others did!"

Sebastian didn't hear this as he went to the kitchen and saw it a mess again, his anger was too great again that he ended up shouting, "FOR ONCE CAN YOU JUST COOK WITH A STOVE AND NOT A FLAME THROWER!" He scolded Bard, who was smoking casually near some burnt and unidentifiable food item. He always scolded them for their major mistakes, but since he had more control now, or at least a little bit of restraint, he was just really showing how ticked off he was.

Matthew heard all of this and chuckled softly only to stop when he heard a meow. He turned his head and saw a black cat outside his balcony. He grunted softly and stood up, his feet dragging a bit as he opened the window and the cat came in. He smiled down at her and picked her up, petting her as he sat back down on the bed, "Such a beautiful cat you are~ Do you live in this mansion?" She meowed at him and purred softly as she rubbed her head against his hand.

Sebastian had eventually cooled down, and finished making Matthew something 'edible' compared to Bard's failed attempt to making bacon and eggs. He took the tray to Matthew's room and knocked on the door, "I brought you some food Matthew."

"Come in!" He said as he played with the feline, and he whispered softly to her, "You have such pretty eyes, are you sure you are not a demon in disguise~ I really envy such pretty eyes~" She smiled and lightly batted his nose. Sebastian opened the door and he smiled at the unexpected sight as he set the tray down. "I see you've meet Midnight~" He said to Matthew. "That's her name? How beautiful, it fits her perfectly!" He smiled and let her go, and she rushed to Sebastian, rubbing her body against his leg.

Sebastian's smile widen as he crouched down and she hopped into his arms, and she rubbed her face against his, as he chuckled, "Yes~ She's mine." He said, truly adoring the kitten as he let her jump on his shoulders and her furry head against his hair as her tail flicked his face. Matthew just giggled softly and said, "I remember once I took care of a bunch of kittens, their poor mother died and I would feed them and care for them, they were so tiny and cute!" Sebastian petted Midnight as she purred, "I'm glad, I absolutely adore them. I have to hide my Midnight from my Master because he is allergic to them."

"That is a shame, but she looks really healthy, I was admiring her eyes before you came in. Such a beautiful lovely color."

"Yes." He chuckled, and she licked his nose making him grin, and he forgot to be professional, and sat on the floor like a child, and scratched her behind the ears, and she purred, playing with his gloved fingers as she tried to bite at them with her tiny teeth. Matthew just chuckled at this and went to the desk, he grabbed the paper that he drew on the day before, and drew her eyes as well, "Simply amazing~" He looked at Sebastian, and after a few minutes he blushed and looked away, _Wait, I was talking about Midnight right!?_

He was so self-absorbed by his pet, he forgot he wasn't alone and his kitten pounced on his chest, and he laid back on the carpet with a soft laugh, and she walked on his body, and pulled at his gloved trying to get them off since she wanted to feel his nails scratch her behind the ears. His gloved hands didn't feel the same. She finally manage to get a glove off on his marked hand, and he just chuckled as he scratched her ears again, earning a pleased purr.

He looked at Sebastian, and after a while he noticed the mark and his eyes widen and the pen fell from his hand as he stared at it, _Raven!_

Sebastian didn't even realize the staring as he petted her, his face free of stress and his body at ease. Matthew just shook his head and thought to himself, _C-coincidence! It has to be a coincidence! I must- I must have seen him without his gloves before!_ "H-hey Sebastian, where did you get the tattoo?"

Sebastian snapped out of his trance with the cat and sat up, instantly pulling the gloves back on, "Ah! I got it a very, very long time ago. It's something I… you could say, designed as my own." He said, wondering why the other was asking. "W-wow!" He blinked at that, slightly surprise, "It's a very beautiful tattoo, and I like it a lot!" Sebastian smiled at this, "Thank you. It's just something that is very specific to who I am~" He said as he stood up and smoothed out his suit.

"It's very well made, hehehe I would love that on my own body! Maybe over my heart~" He said as he folded the paper in half, hiding the drawing and he looked at the meal, "Mmm this smells great too~" Sebastian though wasn't paying attention to that, he was once again taken back by the comment, and he felt the flustered feeling return again, _He doesn't know what he is saying Sebus! J-just… Just don't over think this!_

Matthew took the breakfast and ate it, a big smile on his face and he tore small pieces of the bacon and fed it to Midnight, "Sebastian, Midnight isn't the only one I noticed with such amazing eyes; yours are quite stunning as well! Though I thought only albinos can have red eyes?" Sebastian just smiled at this, "Well… I was born with my eyes, this color… Perhaps my genetics have played a part in how I came to look like."

"Amazing!" He poked the food around a bit and mumbled, "I once met… Someone with glowing yellow eyes, like the rising sun… Though it frightened me a bit, but it was very beautiful as well." Sebastian frowned and his eyebrows furrowed, "A person with yellow eyes? That's very interesting." He said and opened the balcony doors again so Midnight can leave to do her cat activities. "I-it was very briefly that I saw this person, he actually hurt me quite badly, but even though he did his eyes… Well his eyes always seem to be stuck in my mind…" He shook his head and finished his breakfast, "Sorry, I'm getting off topic again!"

He just smiled, "It's alright, I really do not mind~" He said as he tried to place who wouldn't have such eyes, so far Matthew's description sounded like a type of demon. Matthew yawned a bit and stretched, his hand reaching back and scratching the strange scars on his back. Sebastian saw this and he couldn't help but comment, "I do not wish to offend, but where did you get those scars Matthew?"

He froze a bit, and stared at the table, "T-the owner of those yellow eyes… They are nothing, just imperfections…"

Sebastian's frown deepens and he felt some anger by hearing that, "This person, do you know anything else about him?" He asked, his hands unconsciously forming fists. "I was 8 when I got these, besides it wouldn't matter, it was only his claws- I mean nails that got to me anyways!" He said quickly, realizing he almost hinted out that he was saying this person was a demon.

Sebastian didn't know what made him feel angry at hearing this, his eyebrows furrowed in thought, and muttered so quietly, "A demon!" Matthew's body went rigid at this when he heard that, but just stayed silent. When the other didn't speak, he snapped out of it and returned to normal, "Matthew, sorry for having to cut our conversation short, but I have many duties to attend to." He said, walking to the door, and left, thinking to himself, _I will search into this matter later~_

Matthew just nodded and stayed at the desk for a bit, before deciding that he wanted to be outside for a bit. While he thought this, Sebastian began his usual duties and today was the day to clean the large windows as he and May Rin stood on ladders.

Matthew walked out of the manor and went to the gardens where he was found. He saw near the roses and took in their wonderful scent, and he laid down on the ground, _S-shoot why did I tell him all that? What is wrong with me?_ He wondered. He just sighed and shook his head as he looked at the clouds lazily drifting across the sky, and he wondered if Sebastian will ask him once more about the scars.

Sebastian was washing the outside windows, and he was trying to tell May Rin to clean in circles and not skip spots. Eventually he gave up and made her fetch another bucket of soapy water as he took over her half of the windows and he mumbled a few choice words.

When he finished the windows he climbed down the ladder and May Rin returned carrying a 6 large buckets of extra soapy water that he didn't ask for, and she slipped on a rock, the buckets flying in the air, and he moves forward to catch them as he balanced all five of them easily caught, and he muttered, "That was close!" He then remembered there was a sixth bucket, but he was too late and because Finny who was behind him caught it, and tried to hand it to him, but tripped also, hitting Sebastian and all the soapy waters came tumbling down on him.

Matthew heard the sounds of splashes and he sat up quickly, only to groan in pain as he looked forward and saw Sebastian soaking wet, he covered his mouth and he fell to the ground as he laughed, clutching his stomach as he felt like he will bust a stitch from laughing.

Sebastian growled in anger and the two quickly ran away terrified, and he tried to stand, but not even a demon could stand on soap and he slipped again, falling on his stomach with an oomph, and he sighed, pulling off the heavy drenched coat, not exactly realizing Matthew was in the garden laughing, and he pulled off the soaking vest also, his white shirt sticking close to his skin, and had become see through from the soapy water. He had a scowl on his face as he tried to rub the bubbles off his face, and he spat out some of the soap that got in his mouth, "Honestly! It's like they are walking disasters!" He was very annoyed by how his clothes clung to him now, but at least it was not mud or something worse covering him.

Matthew's eyes widen and all the blood rushed to his face as he stared, _Oh my god!_ He bit his lower lip as his eyes roamed Sebastian's soaked form, his thoughts becoming very, very bad as he stared at the flushed and wet Sebastian.

Sebastian sat up on his knees and he spat out more soap in disgust, the whitish substance falling to the ground, a thin trail of saliva was still attached to his lip as he managed to stand, and he moved away from the soapy puddle and pulled at his shirt uncomfortably. _I will run out of suits to wear today if things like this keep happening!_

Matthew just swallowed hard as he stared loner at this, a certain part of him waking up, _M-my god, he looks very… w-wow! _His thoughts for some reason went to demons again, and he wondered if the other was a demon that if he can smell arousal. _What the hell is wrong with me! J-jeez! Here is an incredibly hot…hot…delicious…yummy…gorgeous…and sexy man…. AAAAAHHHH WHAT AM I THINKING!_

Sebastian just sighed in his irritation about the two idiots; he hadn't even used his demonic senses to scan his surroundings. He removed his shirt, and without thinking if anyone was looking he jumped up grabbing the edge of a balcony that belonged to his own room, and he went inside.

Matthew was a little absorbed at seeing the other's chest, but he snapped out of it when the other suddenly jumped up to the balcony, not even taking a running start and easily got inside, _what the hell!_

Sebastian just set his wet upper clothing on a chair by his bed and stripped off the rest of the clothes as he went to his bathroom, and rinsed off the soap. _Never again will I attempt to wash windows with that woman!_

The blonde went inside, his head hurting as he tried to think things through, and he went to his bedroom and shouted at himself, _Ugh stop thinking demons this and demons that! Just because a demon killed your parents doesn't mean that everything is a demon!_ Sebastian heard a noise down the hall, but didn't think much of it and exited his shower, and began getting his clothes to change into as he tied a black towel around his waist, his hair starting to dry in a slightly fluffy mess from the strong washing soap that assaulted him earlier.

Matthew laid down on his bed and covered his face that was still red, "M-my god, he really was a-amazing~"

Sebastian finished changing into the dry clothing, but he had run out of coats so he had to wait till the other one dried. He left his room and decided he might as well check on Matthew as he walked down the hall.

Matthew was still thinking in his head about Sebastian, unaware of the other coming to see him. _Sebastian is very wow~ I've never thought of someone that way before! "_B-but why would he want me?" He touched his back of the scars, feeling the bumps of the skin going from his regular skin to the very smooth scars; _I'm a despicable being…_ "I wonder why that demon never finished me off like he did to them."

Sebastian reached the door and heard part of what the other said. _What does he mean no one wanted him? _He just knocked on the door and said, "Matthew, I was wondering if you needed anything." Matthew blushed when a very naughty thought came in and he stuttered quickly, "N-no!"

He wondered what made the other stutter and he opened the door, and stepped half his body inside as he asked again, "Are you sure Matthew? If you need anything at all, you needn't be afraid to ask." Matthew immediately turned to his side, wincing slightly and he just nodded, "Its fine! E-everything is just fine!"

Sebastian frowned a bit, seeing the wince and he walked into the room, "Since I am here, may I see how your stiches are doing?" He asked. Matthew's eyes widen and he shook his head, "T-they are just fine! Nice and t…tight~" He blushed at that and nibbled on his lower lip, as he thought, _Leave it at that Sebastian, oh god please leave it at that!_ Sebastian though raised an eyebrow and spoke up again, "Really Matthew, may I just see to make sure they are not getting infected from having to be stitched twice… I may have to re-bandage them as well."

"N-no, no no no! It's fine, just fine!" He wonders why his damn 'problem' wouldn't go away. _Dammit body! Stop betraying me like this!_ "Matthew please, just let me see if they are alright." He said, no in front of the other, wondering if he really was okay when he saw the other's face redden. "H-how about later? Y-Yeah! Shouldn't you be doing your job or something! I think I heard another explosion in the kitchen!" He spouted off as many excuses as he can, just so the other would leave.

"I didn't hear anything Matthew. Are you sure you are alright?" He asked again, touching the other's forehead with the back of his hand, "Your face is quite flushed, do you feel feverish?" He had moved a bit when the other's hand touched his forehead, and he imagined it trailing down his neck, he bit his lower lip till it bled and he nodded, "I'm v-very fine S-sebastian~"

"Matthew?" He said, worried when he saw the other biting his lip, and he drew slightly closer as he wiped a drop of blood away, "Are you in pain or something?"

"Ah~ F-FINE, JUST FINE!" He couldn't believe he moaned was his body always this sensitive. _Oh god why!_ Sebastian frowned even more, "Matthew, I'm going to check your stitches, I do not want to risk you getting an infection alright." He had mistaken the moan for a sound of pain as he unwrapped the bandages and checked the stitches, "They look to be all in place, but I will have to change the bandage." He got a roll of gauze out from the drawer of the bed and touched Matthew's stomach. Matthew gave a small shudder and he grabbed his pillow and covered his lower parts, tough he was also covering half the stiches on his lower stomach.

Sebastian gave him a stern look, "Matthew, why do you insist on not letting me treat your wound?" He asked, and tried to move the pillow away from the wound by pushing it down with the palm of his hand, and he began wrapping up the wound with his other hand, having to lean over the other, his face near Matthew's as he reached behind his back.

Matthew held back a moan when he felt the pressure on his lower half, and he looked up at the other, his face so close, and his eyes lower down to the pink lips, noticing Sebastian's lower lip was fuller. _T-they look so soft~_ Sebastian breathed softly as he wrapped up the stitches, his fingers only gently brushing the skin. He wasn't bothered at all by the scars, and he pretended like they weren't even there.

Matthew breath hitched, his scars were a bit sensitive when Sebastian grazed them, and he moved his head a little closer to Sebastian as he kept his eyes locked on the soft plump lips _I want to know how they feel~_

Sebastian didn't even realize the other was getting closer as he began to tie the end of the gauze to hold the material in place. "I hope I didn't wrap his stitches to tightly where they will become uncomfortable." Matthew could feel the warmth fill his body as he touched Sebastian's cheek and turned the other's head to face him, and he softly pressed his lips to Sebastian as he lost all rational thoughts, _So soft~ So warm~_

Sebastian froze instantly when he felt the warmth of the other's lips pressed against his cool ones. _Matthew? _He didn't even know what to think of this, but he couldn't help but slightly he relaxed into the kiss, and ever so slowly he pressed his own lips back, though he could not help but think, _Why is he doing this? And what am I doing?_

Matthew wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and he slowly deepened the kiss, his teeth nibbling on Sebastian's lips, he loved this strange feeling in his body, the slight skin to skin contact making him want more, _This feels so good, Sebastian~ I feel so calm with you~ _Sebastian wasn't aware of the other's thoughts, but they would have been similar, his own tongue roaming the other's sweet mouth, loving the taste of Matthew, but he knew this wasn't right, knew it was dangerous. _It feels so different, I don't know why this feels so wonderful, I should pull away, I need to pull away! B-but his scent, it's like I just want to get closer to him~ What is wrong with me? A demon like I, cannot get attracted to a human._

The blonde moaned softly, and his tongue rubbed against Sebastian's own pink muscle, his right hand going into the other's hair and gripping it gently, _Sebastian~ I know you'll get angry at me for doing this to you, knowing that you are just stuck like this because of the heat of the moment, b-but I'm sorry, I don't know why I am acting this way~_

The demonic butler just growled softly, hardly able to control himself, and his teeth sharpened as the other kissed him deeper, his heart was beating quickly, and his grip was tightening around the other, his thoughts erratic as he knew he should pull away, but could not. _Matthew, I need to stop, but damn you are making me insane~ This is not normal for me to act this way! I have never started to lose my control like this over a human!_ Matthew's whimpers broke him out of his thoughts, the raven's grip was starting to hurt him quite a bit, and his tongue touched Sebastian's suddenly sharp teeth, and he could taste his own blood.

He just assumed that he had went to rough with the kiss, so ignored it as he moved his body closer to Sebastian's, his chest pressing against the other's and he noticed that even though Sebastian was warm, he was actually a little bit cooler than himself. He sat on Sebastian's lap, and moaned again as he touched the sharp teeth, not minding that he was cutting his tongue, in fact it was so exciting to him, and he didn't realize it was the same for Sebastian, with a major difference.

Sebastian was first confused at the taste, till he realized what it was, and he let out a low growl and pulled away, his eyes bright red. "M-matthew, we have to stop!" He said, his face slightly flushed from their heated kiss, but he turned his head away, not wanting to look at Matthew's own flush face, looking absolutely delectable. He bit the inside of his cheek to control himself, knowing his thoughts were getting dark, wanting to lose control and just devour Matthew's mind body and lastly, his wonderful mortal soul.

Matthew blushed in embarrassment, hating himself for succumbing to his own wants, and he just nodded as he looked away as well, "R-right… S-sorry Sebastian!"

"N-no I'm sorry Matthew" He said as he kissed him once more, but just stood up quick and went to the door, "Y-You interest me Matthew… But you do not yet understand who or what I am. Until then I cannot lose myself around you. I will not hurt you." He said, and quickly left.

Matthew was shock at this, and he touched his lips before he laid down, and he clutched the pillow, "W-what would this mean now? H-he didn't push me away, or maybe he just trying not to hurt my feelings? W-wait, what feelings exactly? I don't understand anything right now!" He gripped his head and felt like screaming in anger, but just stopped speaking in the empty room, feeling so distraught.

Sebastian was just as confused as Matthew as he realized it was past lunch time already. He had spent more time in Matthew's room than he had originally planned, and so he made quick work to create dinner, Bard helping him once again by just handing the ingredients. _I feel something for Matthew, it's strange… It's like I don't want to stay away from him, and yet I feel like I'll hurt or scare him if I keep to close!_

He sighed and continued to cook as Bard watched, smoking his cigarette again, and he asked him, "So S'bastian~" He drawled out, "This guy that's stayin' here… What is his name again?" The older blonde cook asked, and Sebastian gave him a look, "Matthew, you simpleton." The other snorted at this, "Matthew, ay~ Well you seem to be spending more and more time with this, Matthew… May Rin and Finny have been wondering if ya fancy this man." The cook said, and Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, and he almost put in the wrong ingredient, "Bard." He simply said. "Yeah, S'bastian?" He gave the other a sideways glance, and said harshly, "Shut up!"

Matthew blushed harder as he remembered the kiss, and he couldn't help thinking how nice it felt. He wiggled on the bed, clutching the pillow tightly to his chest, and he started acting like a teenage girl, even his thoughts were like one. _W-well, he is really hot and awesome, and such a good cook! B-but maybe it was a heat of the moment thing, aaah but I really like him! But I don't know what kind of like! Why is this so hard!_

Sebastian finished making the food, and he realized he was now going to take Matthew his tray. _I really hope this is not as awkward as I think it is!_ He thought as he walked in the direction of the other's room again.

Matthew was fiddling with his hair, still mulling things over as he nibbled on his lower lip, and stared down at his lap. _T-the big question is though… Whether he thinks of me the same way? _He couldn't help but think like this, after all it wasn't as if he did this often. Sebastian reached the door of Matthew's room, and knocked on the door, "Matthew I have brought you dinner~" Matthew immediately perked up at this, and a smile came to his face, and he muttered, "C-come in Sebastian~"

He opened the door and carried the tray over to the other's table as he set it down. His hair falling in his face again as he did, and he snuck a quick glance at Matthew, thinking to himself _I really wish I knew what makes Matthew so different from anyone else I have encountered~_ Matthew looked up at him and the blush came to his face as he mumbled to the raven, "Y-You know… T-that was m-my first kiss~" Sebastian stood up straight and looked at the other, "I didn't know Matthew, I am honored though that you chose to give it to me~" He said a small smile on his face.

Matthew sat on his knees, his hips moving side to side, almost mimicking a dog waging his tail and he smiled as well as he stared down at his lap, "It was nice! Y-you know… Kissing you.. Though your teeth are kind of sharp, Hahaha~" He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, feeling giddy at tell Sebastian this.

Sebastian's smile twitched at this, but it stayed on his face, "I'm sorry they are quite sharp Matthew, but I enjoyed it also." Matthew twiddled with his fingers, the blush on his face, and his smile grew as he heard this from Sebastian, "I-I think I like you Sebastian~"

"I like you also Matthew, more than I ever expected, but I cannot do anything further than what we did." He said as he looked away again, "You really have no idea who I am Matthew, I don't wish to run you away if you where to find out. For that I truly apologize."

"B-.." He couldn't even speak, and he shook his head and brought his knees up to his chest, "R-right…" Sebastian looked at this, and he went to the sullen blonde, "Matthew… I swear that it's not thing to do with you." Matthew just raise his hand and looked away, "It's fine! Really…it's fine Sebastian…"

He frowned at this and he begged softly, "Matthew please…" He sighed and looked down, "You have no idea how much I want something between us, but you wouldn't want me if you know what I was." He touched Matthew's warm cheek, and gently said, "You are too good for a sinner like me." He said, and he left the room.

_As if I'm a saint… I deserve every torture of hell, maybe this is one of them~ _He rubbed the tears that were going to fall and he didn't even touch the food and just laid down on the bed, his heart feeling empty. Sebastian was feeling the same way as Matthew as he went down the stairs feeling horrible, until May Rin assaulted his ears with her high pitched screams, "Sebastian! Sebastian! Master Ciel has returned home early!" She yelled her voice echoing around the hall, "He looks quite angry that he does!" He looked at her surprised by this only to hear his Master yell for him to enter the study, "SEBASTIAN! GET OVER HERE NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" He quickly walked toward the study;_ I wonder what has brought him home so early?_

Matthew jumped slightly when he heard the shrill scream and just shook his head, thinking the servants did something stupid again. He was very wrong as Sebastian went to the study only to be met with a slap to the face, "Sebastian. What is this I hear about you hiring a new servant without my permission?" His young Master demanded in outrage, "I come home, after a dreadful time with Lizzy just to hear that you have been taking matters such as this into your own hands!" He looked up at his Master as he spoke, his face blank and void of emotion, his cheek red with the harsh slap, "My Lord. He was wounded and he seems to be quite a valuable addition to the manor."

"How so, Sebastian!" His Master snapped, "He is from another time… From a world with strange devices and he seems to know about demons such as I." His Master's eye narrowed, and he said, "Does he know about us?" Sebastian shook his head at that, "Not yet." Ciel thought a while before he yelled for May Rin to fetch Matthew. "Sebastian if this man does not impress me, I will throw you out with him and you will be punished severely, do you understand?" Sebastian just bowed his expression still stony, "Yes, my Lord."

Matthew was resting for a while, having cried himself to sleep, and he dreamt of symbols, so many of them that he felt like his head would bust open. He groaned slightly and his eyes opened as he muttered softly, "What was that?" May Rin rush to his bedroom and knocked on the door, "Mr. Matthew sir! M'Lord is here requesting your presence this instant!" Matthew just blinked in surprised and got off the bed, wincing again and he went out the door, "U-uhm ok. Thank you, can you show me the way?"

She nodded and said, "This way sir~ We must hurry M'lord is quite angry and Sebastian is getting the worst of it!" His eyes widen a bit and he nodded as he followed her all the way up to the Master's room. She had led him to the door of the study and whispered, "Good luck Matthew." With that she quickly fled, as if fearing her Master's wrath, this not comforting Matthew at all. He gulped a bit and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Ciel shouted, still sitting at his desk. Sebastian was at his side, all expression gone, and he just stared straight forward, the imprint of the slap still on his face. Matthew entered and he saw Sebastian and noticed right away a red mark on the other's pale cheek, and he also noticed a small boy. He closed the door and went a little closer to the desk and he stuttered, "Y-you asked for me?"

Ciel stared at him, his eyes analyzing, "So you are Matthew. You are not what I expected. What are your specialties?" The boy asked him. "S-specialties?" He tiled his head to the side and said, "I don't understand?" Ciel frowned and looked the other over, "My butler tells me you are worth your stay here, I trust he doesn't like since he knows the consequences. Now I'll ask again, do you possess any special skills of any sort?" Juggling came to his mind, so did playing piano and singing, but that wasn't really special. Images came forth in his mind though, and he looked at the small kid, "M-Magic?"

Ciel perked up slightly at that and he said, "Magic? Show me." He ordered.

Matthew started to panic as he wondered how he did it before, and how he made himself come over to the other side. _B-blood! It was blood! _He knew this was going to hurt, but he brought on hand to his stiches and he pulled them off, and slipped one finger in, almost crying out in pain, but he took out his fingers that dripped with blood, and he tried to remember one symbol, any of them really, and he made a simple one, a diamond like shape and a S in the middle. He didn't know how to do it, and he tried tracing it in the air, and the blood hovered, and he groaned in pain as the symbol gloved, a flower coming out and slowly opening as a small fairy came out and she looked at everyone and she went to him instead, and healed his wounded stomach.

Ciel stared in fascination, and Sebastian's eyes widen at this. "Spectacular!" The boy said, very interested now, "Is that all you can do? Or are you able to do more?" Ciel asked, and Sebastian just thought to himself _He is a summoner!_ "M-more, but I use blood! S-so I guess it's limited to how much is inside me." He was pretty much winging it, and he looked at the fairy and she hid behind him as she glared at Sebastian, and she hissed at him saying something in a strange language, "_Foul soul eater!"_ She growled at him and the blonde wondered what the heck was going on.

Sebastian heard the fairy and he looked away in shame. He understood clearly. He knew what he was that was why he couldn't be with Matthew, "Very well then, you may stay." The boy said, and he quickly added, "You will patrol the grounds at night, and rest during the day. That is all." He clearly dismissed Matthew and he turned to Sebastian, his voice fierce again, "If you dare bring someone into my home without permission again you will regret it!" The boy said as he slapped Sebastian again, on the same spot making the mark darker, "Now fetch me my tea, and meal!" He ordered, and Sebastian didn't even blink as he bowed, "Yes, my Lord." He said as he left to do as ordered.

Matthew had no idea what was going on, he never remembered applying for a job, but he just nodded to the kid and went after Sebastian, trying to keep up with the other's long strides, the fairy clinging to his hair, "S-sebastian! Why do you let him treat you like that? And what the hell just happened? I don't remember asking for a job!"

Sebastian just kept walking as he replied, "You need a place to stay, and I just guaranteed one that you need no money to stay in, and he is my Master. I must obey." He said as he entered the kitchen, his face stinging slightly, but It was nothing really, it wasn't like his young Master hadn't hit him before.

"Wait! You didn't have to go out of your way to do this! You owe nothing to me, if I knew that I could heal myself I would have left. I would have left sooner if I knew that you would get in deep trouble!" He argued. Sebastian just ignored this and simply said, "What is done, is done Matthew." He made the tea and added a few scones to the tray, "You needed a place to stay, and I'm simply helping to provide you a place… Nothing more… Nothing less…"

Matthew backed away and remembered what the other had said before, "Of course… I understand Sebastian." He turned around and walked back to his bedroom, and he just laid on his bed again, the fiary tugging on a lock of his hair, and he got the feeling that it was trying to tell him to stop mopping, but he couldn't help it. This was the first time he told someone he liked them in a romantic way, and to be rejected in not even less than a minute. This had seriously brought him down completely. Any feeling of self-worth he had left was instantly crushed by the other, he sighed and buried his face into the pillow. _What was the pointed of a fresh start if I'm just back to how everything was originally?_

Sebastian brought the tea, and scones to his Master, and after that he went to Matthew. He raised a hand to knock, but he wasn't sure if he should, but after a moment he decided that he owed Matthew the truth. The fairy Matthew had, knew what he was, and he would rather let Matthew know for him than a fairy telling him. He knocked on the door and asked, "Matthew, may I speak to you for a moment… It's important."

Matthew didn't want to respond back, he wanted the other to just leave him alone, that he made his point clear, but he just sighed and whispered, "Enter."

Sebastian opened the door, and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Matthew, I believe I owe you a real explanation." He said. "It's fine, you don't have too… An explanation just means you want to give someone a reason for why you do the things you do, or say the things you say…" The fairy hissed at Sebastian and the blonde grabbed her, careful not to hurt her wings and asked her if she can go back home. He frowned, but nodded as she disappeared and he sighed and just turned his back to Sebastian as he stared at the wall.

Sebastian saw this and sighed also, "Matthew, you really have no idea what I am do you? All you see when you look at me is a butler… A plain human butler and I am ashamed for deceiving you so. Tell me Matthew that night you ran outside to help me as I was being attacked, what did you really see?"

"I-I saw you fighting a bear!" He lied, getting a little scared that the other might think he was insane like all the others. Sebastian frowned though, and he said, "You are lying. You saw a demon didn't you!" Matthew just bit his lower lip and stayed silent. "You saw me fight a demon, and when I destroyed her, you fainted nearly when you saw the blood Matthew, and you heard her dying screams." He said again.

"YES I SAW THE DEMON! I SAW HER DIE!" He shouted, "I get it… So just please…stop…" Sebastian just stared at him and laughed softly, "You have seen all this and you still fail to see what I truly am." He shook his head and looked out over the balcony as he spoke, "Demons, such creatures they are with their eyes odd colors that no human can ever dream to have, with the ability to take the appearance of humans, or animals even. They are faster, they are stronger… An injury is nothing and a human's lifespan is nothing but a second spent in their lifetimes."

Flashes of Sebastian's eyes, shining several times, his strange acrobatic ability, and even able to jump up a few stories high, it all clicked in his mind and he sat up, his eyes widening as he stared at Sebastian, "D-demon?" Sebastian looked back at Matthew, his eyes shining in their true color. His tall figure silhouetted in the light of the moon, making his pale skin shimmer slightly like a marble statue.

Matthew got off the bed and went to Sebastian, slowly and hesitantly as he stared at him, "You are a demon~" Sebastian looked away, "Yes this is the reason. Every aspect of me draws you in, but behind this surface you see I am hideous sight to behold. I am more sickening than anything a human could stomach; I am a monster and a killer Matthew."

"So are humans." He muttered, his hands went up and touched Sebastian's face, his fingers slowly trailing down the long pale neck, and his hands pressed against the other's heart, and he can feel it beating, softly, slowly. He closed his eyes and placed his head on Sebastian's chest, listening to the small organ beat, and his arms wrapped around Sebastian's waist, "So cool, yet a little warm. Your heart… I feel like it's beating with my own. So… Beautiful this form is… What is your real form Sebastian, I know this is not it~" He asked as he looked up at him. Sebastian couldn't look at him, "I… I cannot show you… It is hideous, such a horrendous sight to behold. How horribly disfigured and unappealing I am." He said.

"Show me… Please Sebastian." He begged softly, as he stepped away from the other. He looked at him his eyes slightly hesitant, "You will run if you see… You will be afraid." Matthew shook his head and smiled, "No I won't Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed and he took a breath as the air outside seemed to still, and he began to change and he pulled his gloves off. His nails extending into his claws, his hair growing in length also, and he watched for Matthew's reaction as his features shifted as well, he wanted to see the fear he knew was to come as he changed slowly.

Matthew blinked in surprise and he picked Sebastian's hand up and stared at the beautiful black claws and he pressed his hand to it as well, and interlocked them together, and his free hand ran through the other's hair as he stared in awe at him, "Amazing Sebastian~"

Sebastian's teeth sharpened to pearly white tips, and his looks were demonic slightly. He growled softly as he felt his wings begin to emerge from his back, and the room was darkened with his demonic aura, and his clothes began to change as well as his shoes were replaced with boots on high sharpened heels, his hair was now far down his back and his eyes became slits. He couldn't even register the other touching him as his change was complete, and he just looked at down at him.

Matthew just stared at every little change and his fingers slowly skimmed up Sebastian's arms to his shoulders, going to the back to touch the beautiful black wings, lightly touching them and he gingerly went up to Sebastian's head and his fingers touched the soft pink lips, the sharp fangs pricking his fingers. It didn't bother him at all, and his thumb softly touched under Sebastian's eye as he stared into the beautiful liquid red.

Sebastian growled again as his wings fully extended, stretching nearly from corner to corner of the room. He was dressed in his clothing from his home, the fabric a mixture of a silk like material, and leather. He then let out the breath he had taken, and he let his wings fold against his back as he relaxed and finally looked at Matthew, "You didn't run?" He said his voice the same, and yet it had a slightly different tone in it, a sound almost like a slight accent.

Matthew was totally captivated by Sebastian's beauty to listen, and he moved closer to Sebastian, taking the other's right hand over his heart and his own right over Sebastian's, and he wondered if they were in sync together as he tiptoed and softly kissed Sebastian's pink lips. He felt the kiss and he stared down at the blonde, "Why? How are you not afraid, I am hideous to any human standards~"

"Were the people you met blind!" He said, his head shaking and he laid it on Sebastian's shoulder, "You are so amazingly beautiful Sebastian, one of a kind… I'm nothing compared to a beautiful obsidian diamond like you. Maybe you are right; someone like me can't be with someone like you… You deserve the very best Sebastian; I'm a lowly beggar in front of a god." He held Sebastian tightly, though he said that, he didn't want to let go of the other, even if he believed the words.

Sebastian frowned and moved slightly, pulling the other into his embrace, "You're more than anything I could ever imagine Matthew… You compliment me when I'm just a demon who has never seen light… I'm no God, nor Angel. I'm just what is cast away to tempt, and survive on the weakened and sinful. To me it's like I'm a blind man seeing the sun for the first time Matthew. It hurt because I know I can't touch, but I can't look away."

"How do you know, if you've never tried? T-the sun would give you whatever the moon wanted… If it only gave him the darkness the other promised." He whispered. Sebastian looked at him and softly muttered into his ear, "But the moon is afraid. The moon can be harmful, by burning out the light. It can hurt and cause great suffering… The moon is not meant to be taken with a light heart, because once the moon has what it wants, it will never let go."

Matthew laughed softly and shook his head, "It's ok to be afraid Mo- I mean Sebastian. I am too, but I don't know why when I look into your eyes, I feel like it'll be alright. Trust me Sebastian, I'd give my heart and soul to you~" He whispered as he pressed his lips to Sebastian's.

He smiled into the kiss and said, "How strange you are Matthew, but I trust you. You know when a demon is told that the other will them their soul, is like a human telling another that they want to spend forever with them." Matthew blushed at this, and buried his face into Sebastian's chest, "B-being together? I… I like how that sounds. I like that a lot Sebastian~"

Sebastian smiled, and kissed the top of the other's head, "I do too Matthew. But you have only just met me, are you willing to give away your heart so freely? A demon only chooses one mate in their life time Matthew. To be with me is to be together forever. Don't you want to think things through?"

Matthew closed his eyes and stayed quiet for a moment, before he opened them again and smiled up at Sebastian. There I thought about it, I have no doubt about you Sebastian. You are the most amazing being that I have ever met. I don't believe in destiny, but I can't but think that I was brought here to be with you~"

Sebastian smiled at this and whispered, "Tell me that again~"

He blushed a bit and kissed Sebastian sweetly, "I want to be yours Sebastian~" He whispered, nibbling on his lower lip. Sebastian groaned softly into the kiss and his hands found a place against the other's hips, "Then you will be Matthew~" He said moving them backwards till, he laid Matthew down on the bed. His fingertips grazed the skin under the hem of Matthew's shirt, making the blond give a shuttering moan, and he closed his eyes tightly, his face very red, "P-please be gentle!"

"I promise." He said softly, and he was careful of his claws as he removed the other's shirt, "So magnificent." He said, looking at the other and he kissed the other's chest. "A-ah~" He breathed out, his body trembling from anticipation, and his hands went up Sebastian's back and he experimentally touched the wings. Sebastian gave a small moan at the touch since his wings were sensitive, and he nipped softly at a pink nub, before blowing on it, making it erect and he flicked it slightly with his tongue. Matthew gave a small hiss and accidentally gripped the wings and moaned as he arched his back, "S-sebastian~"

He growled softly as he felt his wings react to the grip, and he trailed kisses along the other's torso, leaving small love bites to follow after. "Ngh~" He breathed out, and his legs open slightly, his knees going up and gently squeezing Sebastian's hips, "I-I feel warm~"

Sebastian smiled, and loved the taste of the other's skin on his tongue, as he grinded against the other. His hands working on the button of Matthew's pants before he slid them off. Matthew blushed and looked away again, feeling very shy at his nude body being presented to Sebastian. "So unbelievably gorgeous, Matthew~" He said, and looked the other over before he kissed him again, and began removing his own clothing. He wanted to feel the other's skin against his.

Matthew opened his eyes and gasped as he stared at Sebastian, and he blushed harder and turned his head away, nibbling on his lower lip as he felt embarrassed as he rubbed his hips against Sebastian's, and his hands softly squeezing the other's shoulders. Sebastian groaned in approval as he ground his hips back into the other's. He leaned forward, and kissed Matthew once before he kissed his way down the other's chest to his soft stomach, and he reached the blonde's member, and he kissed the tip before taking him in his mouth, and he held Matthew's hips down with one hand, the other slipping in between Matthew's thighs and he gently stroked the tight ring of muscle before he slipped it in.

"Ah Sebastian!" It was his first time being sucked off, and as well being prepared, and he whimpered slightly from the strange feeling, but had difficulty focusing on it, with Sebastian's warm moist mouth around him. Sebastian continued to suck the other's hard member, dragging his tongue along the underside of the other as he bobbed his head. He crooked his finger with in the other, careful of his claws as he rubbed against the velvety walls. Matthew's breath was hitched as his fingers tangled in the beautiful raven hair, and he moaned loudly, his hips bucking softly, "S-sebastian~"

Sebastian loved how the other said his name, and sucked slightly harder every time he reached the tip of Matthew's length. "S-se-bus~" He couldn't even say the other's name correctly as the pleasure was incredible, and he squirmed around, his body warming considerably. Sebastian lifted his lips from the other's member, and kissed him, making Matthew taste himself, and he stroked Matthew's member as he slipped another finger inside to stretch him, "Say it again Matthew~ My birth name, Sebus~" He said, and he kissed the other's neck.

"A-ah~ S-sebus~" He mewled softly, his nails scratching Sebastian's shoulders, "Sebus~ Don't stop e-even if it hurts me~ I want to feel e-everything you can give me~" He begged, his back arching a bit as he felt a small shockwave of pleasure, "Everything from you Sebus~"

Sebastian kissed him once more time as he removed his fingers and positioned himself at Matthew's puckered hole, "I love you Matthew~" He muttered, and thrust deeply inside of Matthew, and he slowly moved within him.

Matthew could only scream into the kiss, his inner walls tightening around the other's member in him, and tears fell as he held Sebus tightly, but he kissed him back and tried not to let the pain get to him and instead tried to focus on the small bits of pleasure that came every time Sebastian went in and out of him.

Sebastian pumped the other's member, hoping to give him pleasure by doing so, and he let his other hand touch and caress the other's silky skin, his claws grazing it a his hand moved. Matthew just moaned at all of this, and held on to Sebastian's tightly, his legs completely wrapping around the other's waist as his hips moved along with him, "S-sebus it feels so good~"

The male demon just groaned and he rubbed his free hands up Matthew's abs up to his chest, and he pinched the pink nubs between his fingers, and he twisted them between his claws, and he went slightly faster and he brushed the other's sweet spot. "Ah! Sebus!" He felt the shock of pleasure again, but this time it was more intense, his nails digging deeper into the smooth marble skin, and they slowly dragged down Sebastian's spine, scratching the base of the wings slightly.

This caused Sebastian to groan again, and his wings shuddered, the sensitive skin the other had clawed was sparking with pleasure. He brought the blonde's hips up on him, and he went in deeper so he could hit that spot again.

Matthew threw his head back as he called out to his demon lover and he tried to meet each thrust, his body quivering slightly as he felt an enormous pleasure about to come soon. Sebastian felt close as well from how the other moved back against his thrusts, and how Matthew called his name, "Matthew~ I love your sweet voice, please scream for me~" He said as he pulled out all the way from his tip, and he thrust back in, striking the sweet spot roughly.

Matthew gasped and his arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck, pulling his head down near his heart as he screamed loudly, "SEBUS!" His legs tightened around Sebus waist, and his hands clawed Sebastian's back as he came between their stomachs.

Sebastian growled as he came deeply into Matthew, his white hot seeds coating the blonde's inside, and held the other tightly against him, "Matthew~!"

Matthew panted softly, still holding onto Sebastian as his body slowly calmed down, "S-sebus~ I… I want to be yours forever~" Sebastian smiled at this and kissed him deeply before he pulled away, "Then I will bond us for eternity~" Matthew nodded and asked, "W-will it hurt too?" Sebastian nodded at this, "Yes, but then it will fade~" Matthew gave a small ok and blushed as he looked down, noticing that he made a mess and he bit his lower lip, "S-sorry if I was ba-bad… I-it was my first time after all~"

Sebastian smiled at this, "You were perfect Matthew~" He said, and kissed him again softly again, "Now where do you want our mark?" Matthew took Sebastian's hand gently and placed it over his heart, "L-like I said, you can have it Sebus~" Sebastian kissed the spot before he placed his sharpened claw against the skin, and he began to carve the symbol.

Matthew whimpered softly, and tried taking deep breaths to control the pain, but kept as calm as possible. Sebastian slowly cared the symbol perfectly before he brought his hand to his lips and his sharp teeth ripped into his palm, drawing blood, and he pressed it to the fresh mark to seal it. "Ah!" He felt an intense pain rip through him, almost like his soul and he gasped when he felt something fill in him, and he moaned softly, "I-it feels so…strange~" Sebastian grunted in pain at first also, but smiled softly, "It's because we are now bonded, body and soul~ I have a part of you inside myself as well as you now have a part of me~"

Matthew smiled at this and held Sebastian tightly, "I'm glad~ It's like I can feel you within me."

"And I feel you within myself~" He said, and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. "My wonderful mate~ and beautiful love, my Matthew~" Matthew blushed at this and rubbed his cheek against the hand, holding him tightly and he yawned softly, "I feel so tired for some reason~"

Sebastian chuckled and said, "Well you have been through so much Matthew~ It's ok Love, please sleep well~ Tomorrow will be another day…and a start of our life together." He said, and pulled himself under the covers with Matthew. The blonde laid his head on Sebastian's chest and he whispered softly, "I love you Sebus~" Sebastian smiled and held him tightly, "And I love you Matthew~"

They stayed together in their embrace the entire night, and throughout their bound life, they spent every day in each other's embrace, nothing ever pulling them away from each other in this exact moment.


	3. The After Years Part 2

_**Oh yes if you are wondering, these one-shots are in random order XD I just pick on that sounds interesting and fix it up before posting it XD. Once again MaraBella15 and I made them, also she says Hi!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own anything at all, I own Matthew though, and MaraBella15 was actually the one who thought this part up.**_

_**Summary: Part 2 of The After Years with our favorite duos, let see what they think when their fan list has grown to tremendous heights.**_

_**ASC: The After Years Part 2.**_

Matthew Yawned and heard rapid pinging sounds, and he raised an eyebrow and went to the computer and saw massive messages. "W-wow! I wonder why so many?" Sebastian felt his warmth gone and he got up and rubbed his eyes, yawning as he stood up, still unclothed as he walked over to Matthew, "What is all this noise Matthew?"

"We seem to be getting many messages. I wonder why?" He clicked one of them and it was a picture of blood, "Ok that is creepy!" Sebastian looked at it as well, and raised an eyebrow, "Uhm, why is there blood on the screen?" Matthew shrugged, "I don't know. Next!" He clicked a video message and it was a girl screaming and jumping up and down, having a wicked nosebleed, "Uhhh." Sebastian tilted his head to the side, and he said, "Why does that girl look like May Rin?"

"I don't want to know." H clicked the next one, and this time it was a message, and he read, 'Omg Mattie you are so violent, poor Sebby for getting ass raped by you, but love your technique, do you plan to video it every time you guys have sex?' His eyes widen and he screamed, "OH MY GOD THE WEBCAM!"

Sebastian flushed darkly, looking like a tomato, and he didn't even know what to say, just covered his face in embarrassment. Matthew grabbed the little webcam and threw it on the ground and stomped on it, "EVIL EVIL EVIL!" Sebastian just groaned, and sat on the edge of the bed, embarrassed as hell. "Oh fuck! Screw my life!" Matthew heard several more pings, and he checked them, and saw one from Ciel, "Huh?" He opened it and slapped his forehead, 'Sebastian, you are a dirty butler! Matthew, nice technique, Sebastian you better wash your entire body! I don't want my food to be covered in your disgusting sex germs.'

Sebastian blushed badly at this and he typed a reply, 'My humblest apologies Young Master, I will do as instructed.' He pressed send and immediately got a reply that made his jaw drop. Matthew slapped his forehead again and read out loud, 'Sebastian, do not bother! It seemed even Elizabeth's mother saw this and wants you out of the mansion, though she wants Matthew as her butler.' He blushed and covered his face, "Oh god!" Great now he was being hit on by older woman. That would have been fine when he was a little younger, but he wasn't so keen on cougars!

Sebastian sighed and shouted, "NEVER EVER! WILL I BE NAKED AGAIN!" He said and went to the bathroom, limping slightly as he grabbed some clothes to change into. "W-well not ever." Matthew mumbled and he got a few more messages, "Grell? Since when do Reapers get computers?" Sebastian just changed and grumbled as he clicked the video, wondering what the hell the stupid reaper wanted. "Sebby! How unbelievably sexy you are! Please consider a threesome~ Maybe a foursome if I can get William to join in!" Sebastian made a grossed out face and he saw a link in the video, and got majorly curious and clicked it,only to have his eyeballs assaulted by pictures of Grell in skimpy outfits. He made a wretching noise and overed his mouth, looking sick. "Oh God!" Matthew said, "I think my eyes were raped! Delete!" He clicked the next message and saw it was from Claude, "Huh? When did he learn to use the internet too?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow at this, and muttered harshly, "That fucking spider knows what a computer even is?" He still looked sick from Grell's comment, but damn his curiosity as he clicked the message to open, and Matthew read, in a very Claude like voice, 'Sebastian, hahaha, you are an imperfect butler! To be taken by your mate who is two inches smaller than you, you fail badly at life! Also Matthew, we should meet sometimes." He wanted to badly gag at this, and knew one thing, NEVER IN HIS FUCKING LIFE WILL HE HAVE SEX WITH A SPIDER!

"THAT BITCH!" He growled viciously as he grabbed the mouse and typed/shouted, "SAYS THE FUCKING INSECT! AT LEAST I HAVE A MATE, NO ONE WOULD WILLINGLY GET FUCKED BY YOU NOR YOUR NASTY WEB COVERED ASS! YOU HAVE A BETTER CHANCE AT FUCKING YOUR MOTHER! OH WAIT YOUR MOTHER WAS THAT UGLY ASS GARDEN SPIDER I STEPPED ON YESTERDAY! DO FUCK YOURSELF ASSHOLE!" He clicked send and growled furiously. Matthew just rolled his eyes at this, "Very Mature Sebastian~" And he opened another message. "Grell again!"

Sebastian looked at the message only to choke on his own spit, as it said, 'SEBBY FUCK ME SEBBY! TAKE ME ANYWAY YOU LIKE! WE CAN MAKE IT A FIVESOME IF IT'S POSSIBLE! Okay let's see~ Maybe I should send you my application~' Sebastian was pretty stupid and opened a video of Grell and William doing the nasty, with screams echoing around the room, 'Love you my Sebby~' He wretched again, and this time he turned green and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

Matthew's mind was severely violated as he shouted, "O-oh god, I can never fuck again!" He deleted the video and promptly threw up in the wastebasket. Sebastian vomited as well for a few minutes before he returned, his messed up, and his eyes a little watery from his wretching, "Oh hell I think I threw up a few internal organs!" Matthew just groaned and looked at another message, "Alois? Oh fuck our lives!"

Sebastian clicked it and immediately covered his eyes, "I feel like I am being molested in this message!" He said as he turned the screen towards Matthew so he could read it.

'Aaaaah! Be my butler, and fuck me every hour on the hour Sebby! I'm a little blond so you can do whatever the fuck you want to me!' Matthew did not take this so well and he typed/shouted, "GO BACK HOME YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT! HE'S MINE! IF I SO MUCH AS SEE YOUR ASS NEAR HIM I'LL RAPE YOUR LITTLE BEHIND TILL YOU GO CRYING TO YOUR DEATH MOTHER!"

Sebastian smirked as he looked at Matthew, "Oh Matthew, real mature~" He said, using the other's words from earlier, and he just snickered as he said; "I love how possessive you are though."

"That's fucking right!" He pulled the other into a deep rough kiss and pulled away just as quickly and sent a bunch of messages to anyone wanting Sebastian, and he threatened to cut off their heads and fuck it as their spirits cry. Ok maybe he was being a little crazy, but he never said he wasn't the jealous type. Sebastian just covered his mouth at this, hiding his smile, and he told him "Ah Matthew, how I love you~"

Matthew smiled at this and they got another message and he opened it, and read, 'You guys are the sweetest couples ever, what would you have done if you two never met?' He was a little surprised at the question, mostly because it didn't involve the word sex.

Sebastian looked at Matthew and he asked him, "What would you have done Matthew?"

"Probably die where I was stabbed, all alone, and angry at the world…" He looked away and frowned at the forgotten horrible thoughts. Sebastian just wrapped his arms around Matthew's shoulders, and kissed him softly, "I'm glad you're here then Matthew, because I will never let that happen~" Matthew smiled at this and rubbed his cheek against Sebastian's, "You'd probably be just fine Sebastian, you are always so strong and truly amazing~"

The raven shook his head at this, "No, I would have just gone through life, alone and never complete without my soulmate. I needed you more than you think Matthew."

Matthew smiled and he pulled Sebastian onto his lap as he lightly pulled on the other's shirt, "More than souls?" Sebastian nodded as he straddled Matthew's lap and faced him, "Yes my Love~" Matthew nipped the other's jawline and whispered, "I want to make love to you Sebastian, will you let me do so again?"

Sebastian couldn't even deny Matthew, already yearning for the other's rough touches, "Always Matthew~" Matthew didn't even waste a second as he pulled Sebastian into a fierce and passionate kiss, biting the other's lower lip till it bled, and he sucked on the wound, his hips grinding against the other's so roughly, just the friction from their clothing alone was making them warm. Sebastian groaned at this and he responded back to the roughness, his own claws burying deeply into Matthew's back and he held his lover tightly as he moved his hips with the other.

This drove Matthew wild and he stood up and forced Sebastian against the wall, and he tore through the other's clothing and his own, and he wrapped the porcelain white legs around his waist and he thrust into the other hard, making Sebastian moan in pleasure, even though he was still slightly stretched from last night's activities. Matthew groaned at this, burying himself to the hilt in Sebastian's warmth, and he moved in and out of Sebastian, his speed slowly gaining as he whispered the other's name sweetly, his fangs nipping at the soft skin of Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian could only groan and hold onto Matthew as his body moved by itself to every rough thrust, and he begged to his lover, "Matthew I like this very much, but I want more from you~" Matthew just smirked at this and made Sebastian look at him, never once stopping with his thrusts, "Oh so you want it that rough? Or maybe even more~ I bet your body is already use to being stretched, so maybe I'll just give it to you, with twice more the power and pleasure~" Sebastian didn't knew what to make of this, and he groaned slightly as Matthew struck his sweet spot, not noticing the ears and tail coming out of Matthew, nor the fact that the shadow of Matthew's was also growing, becoming a three dimensional copy of his lover, and he only noticed when he felt something cold touch him and he gasped as he stared at the other Matthew.

They both smirked and whispered, "Take all of me into you Sebastian~" The other Matthew joined in, stretching Sebastian even more, causing the raven to scream in pleasure, but that they weren't even done yet as their tails slipped in as well, wrapping around their members so it stroked them as well as Sebastian's insides. The raven trembled as he was sure he was close to ripping, even feeling blood sliding down his thighs, and he held on tightly to the real Matthew as they didn't even give him a chance to adjust and started thrusting in and out of Sebastian, hard and vicious in their love making to him.

"Ah Matthew!" He screamed, the pain so great, and yet he could feel small burst of pleasure coming through, and his body still moved to it, having been trained by Matthew to easily succumb to the sinful pleasure, and he called the blonde's name out over and over.

Both Matthew growled lowly at the sweet raven's words, and they bit and scratched at the flawless skin, cutting into it with their claws, and they moved in unison, their hips rolling together so they were pressing at the sweet spot, drilling into it to give Sebastian such a shocking pleasure, making the raven gasp and cry for more, despite the horrendous pain.

They gave him everything, and much more, the fake Matthew grabbing the raven's legs and bringing them up to his broad pale chest, so they could slid in even deeper, and the other blonde grasping Sebastian's member and stroking it roughly, milking the sweet seeds out of his lover. They continued their onslaught, forcing the raven over and over the edge, forcing him to come several times, but never once stopping themselves, and Sebastian was sure he would pass out from all of it, but could not stop wanting more of it.

The real Matthew bit Sebastian's mark over his chest, and lapped up the blood as he whispered, "This is our stop Sebastian, and we want to come just as badly. We gave you such great pleasure, now give us the same~" They went harder and harder in and out of Sebastian, and Sebastian could only scream, "Yes Matthew! Augh!" His back arched as he felt his last burst of pleasure, coming hard between them, he could feel them tearing him inside out with their roughness, and his vision blacked out on him as he lay limply between them, his arms wrapped around the shadow Matthew's neck, and his legs that dripped with his own blood were around the real Matthew's waist.

Both blondes growled when the raven's inner walls clamped down on them, and they stabbed harshly once more into the sweet spot, and they came in Sebastian. They rode out their pleasure, causing the raven to just moan softly, unable to speak so easily now, his voice hoarse from pleasure. They kissed the tired raven sweetly, and both Matthew's became one again as he picked Sebastian up and lay him down on the bed, and gently stroked Sebastian's hair as he whispered softly to the other, "I'm sorry I hurt you love, I will be more gentle to you next time, I promise~" Sebastian just moaned softly, his breathing slightly ragged. He didn't even take notice of the blood and semen that slid down from between his legs, his body not being able to hold that much from two Matthew. But he gave his lover a smile and laid his head on the blonde's chest, and mumbled, "It's alright Matthew."

Meanwhile in every fangirls house was a chorus of shrieks and several deaths and sudden revivals. Matthew smiled and softly whispered as he ran his fingers through the other's hair, "I love you Sebastian~" He wrapped his arms around the tired raven and held him tightly, and once more they forgot about that damn web camera that seemed to record them no matter what.

"I love you too Matthew." He said, kissing him, and unknowingly giving the camera a perfect angle to see his faint blush, and it made the cutest moment ever, all the fangirls, and even Grell, squeal and faint, but not before saving the video. When the two sex duos wake up, they were going to be pissed as hell. But for now, they just wanted to hold each other.


	4. Pages of a Lost Book

_**Ah I'm having fun with these stories, even if the people reading this are few, I'm glad you are enjoying it so very much! Hopefully you will continued to like each story, maybe though you will prefer one for another, but that is ok, each story is different and similar in their own way, perhaps it is what you will like instead! I know that I won't stop making them though, and MaraBella15 won't either, we hope you enjoy them, but at the same time even if it's only one person or no one at all, we still enjoy our own creation!**_

_**Disclaimer: MaraBella15 and I don't own anything, except I own Matthew Edward and Midnight, and she owns Sebastian's parents and this was her story idea.**_

_**Summary: One should never judge a book by their cover, as Sebastian makes that mistake once he enters the supposedly haunted library from his college. Two opposite beings, both hiding their real selves, can this winter romance even survive, or will it just break apart like a fragile crystal figure.**_

_**~Pages of a Lost book~**_

He was in the back of the abandon library. It had originally belonged to his family and they would help college students get the books they need for their research, or whatever else they would need… But it had burnt down long ago from a terrible accident, and when he became of age, he came back here and tried to fix it, he replaced the burnt books, and was busy trying to fix the walls and shelves, all the books were neatly stacked, and for a slight bit of humor, hysterically stacked as furniture, though there were real furniture in the back. Even though he tried to make it friendly, no one came into the library, supposedly it was haunted, and he didn't know if it was true, but he really hoped it wasn't! He sighed and continued to work, unbeknownst to him that someone would come in to meet him.

Sebastian walked down the halls, his heavy book bag on one arm, and his jacket thrown over the other. How he managed to look lay back, and yet professional would never be known, but he sure pulled off the look. With his sharp angular features, and black slacks with a white dress shirt, he looked like a man of high-class, but when you saw his broad shoulders, his muscles just underneath the clothing, that he was not someone you would want to fight. Though he was slightly new to the college, having come in August to start the school year, he was already very well-known, thanks to his acting skills, and his good looks. Though he was well known in a few months, he didn't knew much about the school.

He had even barely heard a rumor, a very strange one. The rumor that caught his attention was about a haunted library at the school. He wasn't one to believe in ghost, but they say you could hear singing coming from the room. _I wonder if it's true, no one really knows since they have never looked after all~_

Matthew softly sung London Bridge, something he always did every day, he was sometimes mostly the reason for the little scare stories,, students would say that they would hear someone singing and would run away quickly from the library. He wondered if he should even bother trying to fix it, if everyone just feared it, there was no point to it at all. He sighed and continued to paint the wall, a beautiful blue with silver stripes and he just continued to sing London Bridge over and over.

Sebastian heard a sound as he walked down the winding hallways, and even if it sounded eerie in the dim hallways with all the echo's, he walked towards the sound, his curiosity getting the best of him. _I wonder if there really is a host there, then again there is only one way for me to find out for sure~_ The sound grew louder and louder, and he could hear the lyrics now.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady~" He sang as he scratched his cheek, smearing a bit of blue paint on it, and he bent down and closed the paint cans and opened a red one, and painted the bottom edges of the wall.

Sebastian found the old hall that ended at a set of large double doors, and he slowly slipped past them, and he thought to himself, _The noise is louder here._

"Gold and silver will be stolen away~ Stolen away~ Stolen away~ Gold and silver will be stolen away~ My fair lady~" He sang as he slowly painted the beautiful maroon, unaware of the guest. Sebastian walked passed the tall bookshelves, some unpainted and some not even built yet, and he moved closer to the sound. _I wonder if it's really a ghost~_ He was just a few feet from seeing the other, when he stumbled on a wrinkle in the carpet, and he tried to gain his balance by holding onto a nearby bookshelf, knocking off a few books to the floor.

Matthew turned his head immediately and all he saw were red eyes, black hair, and white skin. "AAAAAAH!" He screamed loudly as he scrambled to his feet and tried to run out of the library, only for the door to stay lock, seeing as it was old and messed up, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! DON'T KILL ME!" He screamed, causing a few students who were walking by to run away screaming about a ghost.

Sebastian jumped in shock, and his back knocked against the bookshelf again, making more books fall, and he winced in pain, "Ouch!" He rubbed his head since a book fell down at that moment and smacked him, and he looked at the other, "Do you really have to scream so loudly? Jeez! I would like to keep my hearing you know!" He said, and he sighed brushing off the dust on his clothes from the worn books.

Matthew was just clinging to the edges of the double doors, having tried to pry them open, and he hesitantly looked back at the other and blushed, "Y-you're human?"

Sebastian straightened his posture and attempted to fix his messy hair, "Yeah… Heh I'd suppose so since my head fucking hurts from the book falling on me." He said, rubbing his tender scalp, "Shit, what are those books made of? Lead!"

"T-those were the law books… F-first edition." He got off the door, and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed completely, "S-sorry, but the library won't be open for a while, I'm still fixing it up." Sebastian looked around and saw the fresh paint on the wall, "I can see, heh~ By the way, was that you singing earlier?" He asked him.

Matthew blushed at this and nodded, "Sorry about that." Sebastian just sighed at this and smiled, "I always wondered if this place was haunted, ha~ I guess it was nothing to worry about after all, it was just you." He said and he ran a finger along a shelf, dust sticking to his slender appendage. "Wow, this place is really old, you have your work cut out~" He looked at the other and asked him, "Why don't you get someone to help you?"

"I-I don't want anyone to help, I'm trying to restore it to how it originally was, and I want to do it with my own hands. It's important. "He gave a crooked smile to the other and went back to the paint, and continued to do the walls. Sebastian just shrugged at that and found a small table by the wall in the back, and he sat down at a chair, and watched the other paint, "It's awfully quite here, don't you get lonely?" Matthew just shook his head at that, "You get use to it… Besides, I have all these books to occupy my time." He finished one wall and closed the paint, saving the rest for tomorrow, and he went to the fallen books and picked them up, being gentle as possible and checking for any permanent damages.

Sebastian saw this and stood also and went to the blonde, crouching down as he picked up some of the books, "But although books are important. They do not replace real people." He said simply. Matthew grabbed the books from Sebastian's hands and he shouted, "DON'T TOUCH!" He took them away and placed them at the front desk, and he touched them softly. He had received those law books as presents from his parents, because he wanted to study law, but after the fire, he saw no need to even try.

Sebastian was a little shocked at this and he backed away slightly, his hands raised to show that he wasn't going to touch them, "Ok I won't touch, jeez!" He said as he went back to the desk and sat down.

Matthew sighed and went behind the desk, and took out some measuring tape and a small clipboard and went back to the shelves, measuring every dimension, and he planned to rebuild the old shelves with his own hands. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was what he wanted to do. Sebastian just watch the other do this, truly fascinated, "You know it's amazing that you are doing this on your own~"

Matthew paused and he gave just a small nod, before continuing to measure the smaller shelves near the tables and new books. Sebastian continued to watch him for a few more minutes before he spoke again" You don't speak much do you?" Matthew had jumped slightly, having forgotten the other was there, then again he wasn't use to someone being here this long, "I-I don't have much to say." He said and he shuffled behind the bookcases and finished the measurements.

The raven just tilted his head in confusion, but just sighed and gave up as he rest his head on his folded arms, the table cool against his palms, and he watched the blonde, "Hm, but I'm here. Why not talk to me? I won't bite~" Matthew just peeked his head out a bit and simply said, "You look like you do~"

This just made the raven roll his eyes and smile, "I promise, I only bite gently~" He chuckled as he saw the other give him a look, "I'm kidding~" Matthew came out of his little corner and he went over to the other, but was still far away as possible, "D-did you need something to come in here? Or were you just trying to do some bravery test or something?" Sebastian just shrugged at this, "Curiosity mostly, and because I have nothing better to do during the Christmas Break except acting and sleeping."

"O-oh… You can come between 7am to 11 at night." He muttered, "But I don't have any library passes so, please don't take the books out!" Sebastian smiled wider as he said, "Alright, sounds good!" Matthew smiled as well, but stopped and he shouted, "AND NO FOOD OR DRINKS!" He didn't want the other to make a mess in his library. Sebastian just raised an eyebrow at this, "Uh, I kind of figured that. Nearly all libraries have that rule." He said, chuckling a bit, "But if you want to make sure no one tried that, then maybe you should make a sign?"

"I'm going to!" He blushed, and stuck out his tongue at the other and decided to go back to work. Sebastian just sighed and took out his cellphone, and he scrolled through the text messages, but found this tedious, and he glanced up at the other now, watching him work again.

Matthew continued to work, until his stomach growled loudly, and he blushed. Having forgotten to eat breakfast, he was starving, and it didn't help that it was now lunch time. He went to the door, checking to see if it would finally open, but it didn't and he at what he was about to do. Sebastian just stood up and asked, "Hey, need help or something?"

Matthew just shook his head and took a deep breath, "Hyah!" He kicked the door open, he was going to replace it anyways, and he stepped over it, and walked out, sighing once more because it was just more work for him. Sebastian followed after him, and jumped over the fallen door, "Hey… Wow you just…" He just shook his head and said, "Damn you are pretty strong to do that, although was that really necessary to break down the door like that?"

Matthew blushed a little bit embarrassed, and he looked away, "It was broken anyways, to many students trying to enter to…'face the ghost' and they broke the lock trying to get out." Sebastian gave a snort at that, and said, "Kids breaking locks, what has society come to these days?" He did a ridiculous fainting pose with his hand against his forehead, "Dreary me~ Such children should learn to respect property~ My ooh my, such spoiled and selfishly curious children~" He said before smirking. Matthew rolled his eyes and flicked the other on the forehead, "You really are such a kid." He shook his head and waked towards the cafeteria.

Sebastian just laughed at this and walked along side the male, "Ooh and you are sooo mature~" He said, running his fingers through his ebony hair. Matthew glared at him with his green eyes, a blush on his face as he walked faster, "Freaking kids! Never respecting their elders!" Sebastian only caught up to the other as he jogged beside him and mimicked the other's voice, sounding kind of high pitched, "Freaking kids, never respecting their elders!" He smiled and stuck a hand out to ruffle the other's hair, "You really are funny when you try to sound tough!"

Matthew's eyebrow ticked and he quickly tripped the other and shouted, "DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A KID! I'M 29 YEARS OLD!" Sebastian almost had a face plant, but landed on his knees, and he shouted, "Ah you tripped me! Who's the kid now?" He rubbed his hurting knees and went after the other. Matthew just chuckled at this, and went inside the cafeteria.

"So, you just have that face that looks like a teen then? Jeez you are old!" Matthew got annoyed by the other's words, and kicked him in the shin again. He bought a fruit cup to just eat, being on a budget after all, and he sat down at an empty table. Sebastian bought some cookies and followed after Matthew.

"So how is…life?" Sebastian asked, trying to break the ice.

Matthew barely had one fruit hovering close to his lips and he sighed as he stared at Sebastian, "You are not going to leave me alone… Are you?" Sebastian shook his head at that, a smirk on his face, "Oh come now, would you really deny my company?"

"Yes." Matthew said simply as he continued to eat some of his meal. Sebastian just tapped his fingers on the table and he quickly said, "Soo… Are you a librarian, or a handy man?"

"Librarian. Sebastian do you mind? I'm trying to eat!" He said, getting annoyed by the raven, he wasn't really use to much human contact, but the other was like a tick on a dog. He didn't notice the raven was still talking, and he was just thinking, _Holy crap how can he still talk! Well… Ugh no, never mind. He's still annoying, even if he is a cute kid._ Sebastian saw that Matthew wasn't paying attention, and he kicked the blonde, "OW! What the hell kid!"

"It's Sebastian! Not kid moron. What is your name?"

He sighed and looked at him, "It's Matthew…" He closed the fruit cup and stood up from the chair, "I'm guessing I'm never getting to eat in peace."

"Nope." Sebastian said as he stood up as well. "So, back to the library?"

"Yes." Matthew said as he started walking away, and Sebastian followed. Matthew was sure he was going to kick the raven's ass, but the other just kept after him. "Don't you have anything to do? Or like friends?"

"No, they left for vacation, and also no, I don't have anything else to do. I could do you if you'd like~" He flirted, noticing the other was actually kind of hot. Matthew rolled his eyes and muttered, "Horny kids." He went back into the library and just went back to work, though Sebastian just sat back down on the desk and watched the other work.

The raven soon got bored of this and decided to recite his lines for a play, and muttered softly the words, and yet he hardly had to look at the script, "Hurting, cut, bleeding, tottering toward the dumpster. Duct tape stuck to his face, but cut away around his mouth. With his hair in his eyes, and he falls into the alley of darkness… Straight into the arms of Fate~"

Matthew paused a bit, and listened to the other as he worked a little more quietly, wanting to hear him speak for some reason. Sebastian's body became more animated as he spoke the lines as if possessed by the written character, "Flashes of past memory are conditioned by the nature of things with which he makes physical contact. Hints and fragments in fierce super-saturated colors. Puzzle pieces he must assemble. Each flash keynoted by a blowback noise, and accompanied by a degree of pain. It hurts to remember~"

Matthew placed the books on the shelf, and he hopped off the ladder and went to Sebastian, getting curious at what the other's play would be, "You are very amazing Sebastian." The raven snapped out of his trance and smiled, "Oh thanks~ I've been working on it for a while. It's more interesting than my other plays, but I felt this one really call to me." He said, and he skimmed through the multiple script pages.

"Would you like some help? When I was a child, I would help the theater students, if you want help of course though." Sebastian's smile just grew at this, "Sounds delightful, but I wouldn't want to distract you from your work." He said, grinning at the other, "How nice it is to see you work after all~" He said this all casually, even if his words were not the ones that should be spoken so casually. Matthew just raised an eyebrow at this, and just walked away, back to the shelf muttering, "What a weirdo!"

Sebastian smirked and chuckled as he looked back at his papers, and he thought. _Such an unbelievably hot man, and yet so clueless~ _He hm'ed for a moment, and picked another part of his scrip and he stood at a corner of the library as he felt the need to move like in the play. "A wretch! A scandle I have caused to my beloved~ Though I know, you have no clue of my forbidden romance I have for thee. They beat me, and disgrace is now another foul insult added to my name!" He said, and one hand pulled at his hair, showing distraught from his very figure, "This pain! How it pains me so deep in the pits of my evil being! It flutters like the wings of crows, and swells like blood from slashed skin… You know of love, of freedom as you fly on pure white wings, I know of hate and of being unwanted~ We are like oil in water, we are forced apart, and never to mix in harmony. My love, the love of a demon for an angel is forbidden~ But to take your hand, and see your face, I have already seen Heaven." He said softly his hand over his heart as he ended the scene.

Matthew stopped again and looked at the other, "It's not fair."

"What is not fair?" Sebastian asked as he looked at the other confused at what the blonde meant. "The demon, he is quite selfish to the angel he loves. Someone may seem to be an angel or a demon, but no one knows what they have suffered or dealt with, nor should they make decisions for the other. In fact, love is never forbidden, it is just harder to reach for. The angel cares for the demon, does she not? Or is the demon looking from afar, hoping that the other's love may be returned, yet never so much as daring to try." He shook his head and sat down on the ground as he checked the bottom of the new shelf, "It is not something so easily gained by chance encounter, it is something that grows like a beautiful flower, only to someday wither away and die."

Sebastian smirked as he looked at the script in his hands, 'Ah but he looks on from afar, knowing if they were to meet that the world would be thrown into shambles. Two beings forbidden to touch so humanity can thrive, and so he watches the angel, and even if the angel where to suspect that it was being watched, the demon knows he must turn away, and spare the lovely being unnecessary heartache. His angel is happy, and that is all he cares for, so he keeps watching, and through her, he sees a light for the first time, so he is selfish in a way I suppose. But he doubtfully loves the Heavenly being.

Matthew shook his head and stood up from the ground, "To watch from afar, is a fate worse than death, to know that you will never have what you most desire, and have no choice but to get satisfaction of seeing the other happy… It is unbearable, the demon would gladly take the torture, the beatings, the lashings, if only to not focus on the pain of seeing his love happy and never loving him. I… Feel sad for the demon~"

Sebastian smiled softly at this, "Yes he will suffer, and he will watch his angel live in happiness, and he will shed his tears of blood, but aside from the pain he will smile because he knows what love is, for a demon to experience love is a curse, and a blessing reserved for humans." He set the paper down on the table, and smiled sweetly at Sebastian, "But it has a happy ending. His suffering comes to an end, as he makes his last wish."

"And what is his last wish?" He asked.

Sebastian smiled at this and placed a finger to his lips, "That is a secret~" He chuckled, "I cannot tell you~ I have strict orders not to say by my director, but if you really want to know how it ends. You should see the play on wednesday night~" He said, ok so he was fishing, trying to get the other to come and see him in his turf, and maybe he and Matthew could get along.

Matthew looked at him and smirked, "Alright, fine…. You know, that actually reminds me of a story my father told me once. The beloved angel, and the hated devil~" This caught Sebastian's interest, "Sounds like an interesting story, what is it about?" Matthew placed a finger to his lips like the other did, "It's just like your play, except there are several major differences, and the ending is something you will never guess~"

"How did it end?" He asked him, getting more curious.

"Well I can't tell you the ending, anything worth knowing is worth listening too." He smirked and yawned a bit, "But that is better left for tomorrow~"

"W-what! But what the hell! I want to know now!" Sebastian said as he went to him. Matthew just shrugged and went to the door, the other following after him, "Sorry~ I need my beauty sleep~ Bye bye~" He pushed the raven out the door and slammed it close. Sebastian stared at it, and huffed in annoyance, "YOU SAID THE LIBRARY CLOSES AT 11!" He didn't get a response and he grumbled as he walked away.

Matthew just chuckled at this and yawned as he went to the couch and laid down, he was tired, and just wanted to rest, but he smiled as he thought of the other, _How silly the raven is~ Ah but such is life~ _He went to sleep on the couch and rested there.

The raven sighed and went to his dorm room and he went to sleep also, a smirk on his face, _I like Matthew, he's quite entertaining, and very handsome, I really enjoy his company, even if he doesn't like mine~_

The next morning, Sebastian jumped up, too excited to meet Matthew, and he rushed to the library and open the door, and he spotted the other sleeping on the couch. He smirked and crept over and he touched the blonde's cheek and leaned in close, as if he was going to kiss him, "Hey sleeping beauty~ Wake up, or I'll steal a kiss from you~"

"Kiss me and I'll rip your lips off and staple them to your ass." Matthew said as he gripped the other's stomach, surprisingly strong as he made the raven groan in pain and moved away, "Jeez I was just kidding! _Not really~_ Besides it's already 9 Matthew~" The blonde grumbled and sat up and he stretched as he passed the raven and got to work. Sebastian sighed and just left his jacket on the couch, and watched the other work. Though Sebastian became automatically bored and he kept asking, "Can you tell me how it ends?"

"I won't tell you the ending, you have to listen to it all~" He said as he continued to work, and he huffed in annoyance, feeling the room was to warm, the heater breaking down most likely. He removed his shirt and Sebastian oogled the other's body, noticing the blonde actually had a very nice body, the muscles lean, and rippling as he worked on the shelves.

"You are such a tease Matthew~" He said, rolling his eyes slightly as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Matthew stuck his tongue out at him, and went to the door, "Shit I'm starving. I'm going to get something to eat." He walked out and Sebastian followed after him, and they headed to the cafeteria.

"Jeez why is it so cold!" Matthew said, having forgotten that a short moment ago he had just took his shirt off cause of how hot it was in the library. Sebastian didn't point it out to the blonde as he just watched, liking the other's view of the other topless. "Fine, I'll listen to the story, if you will just tell me already!"

Matthew bought some breakfast tacos and sat down on the table, and Sebastian joined him, and he waited for the blonde to say something. Matthew barely took a bite, and he was already annoyed, "Fine I'll tell you the stupid story!" He cleared his throat, and ate his tacos quickly as he said, "Anyways, the Devil has always been a cruel and unkind being, he cared for nothing, or anyone, not even his once beloved father, God. One day he found an opening to Heaven, and he had planned to attack it once again, feeling this time he will be successful, with his thought in mind, he went through the opening, and he stopped, and stood still. His cold heart warmed slightly at the sight of a beautiful angel, she had golden hair as if the sun kissed it, beautiful green eyes matching the garden she was in, and a smile so soft and yet bright, that it melted his cold dead heart.

He hid behind a tree, and he watched her sing, the flowers growing from this, and and he knew right away that he was in love, having only felt this once when he loved God so much, that his jealousy had damned him to hell. And yet, never has he seen such a perfect being, so gentle, sweet, and a soothing voice, that he suddenly felt shameful and self-loathing for he was too cruel, hateful, and disgusting. He turned away, and decided to never return, lest he be tempted to approach the angel, he knew that if he even dared touched something so pure as her, that she will turn into dust, and disappear~" He said as he paused slightly to take a sip.

Sebastian listened carefully as the other had spoken, and he asked him, "So what happened?"

"The Angel saw him, and she feared him, but at the same time was caught in the same cruel spell. His beautiful black hair, and his blood red eyes, and his flawless snow like skin had called her to the man. She watched him leave, to afraid to speak up in case it was all some trick in her mind. And they went by their days as normal as possible, but the yearning to see each other burned in their hearts. Soon the Devil was so tempted, that he could no longer handle it and went back up to the secret spot in Heaven, and he saw her there again, this time waiting by the tree as well. Shocked, he tried to run, but stopped when she came closer to him, and held out a single red rose to him and she told him, _I-I know who you are… And I don't know if you bewitched me, but I feel you right in here~_ She touched her heart, and looked up at him, _And it saddens me to know that you are not here… Please tell me, is this your doing, or if this is real? _He stared at her, and he placed hand over his own heart as he softly whispered, _I wonder the same thing as well, and I realized I've… I've fallen for you. I know not your name, nor do I know who you are, and yet I'm utterly distraught for being caught in this enchantment by you, and can't seem to go on with out seeing you! We can not go past this point, because I fear that if I touched you, I'll never look upon your lovely smile ever again, nor hear your sweet voice. So stay away, stay far away from me please!" _He begged her, and she stared at him, a single tear falling s she backed away and just nodded, going to her field of flowers to tend to them, and the Devil watched her silently as he cried as well, the rose held tightly in his hand as he watched."

Sebastian's heart tugged at those words, "I can see why he wanted her to stay away," He said, "But in the end I feel for them also, as I said to love can be a blessing, and a curse to people, depending on the situation."

Matthew shook his head at this, "This isn't the end of the story, simply watching from afar is never the end of a story such as this~" Sebastian frowned and he asked him, "Then you tell me the ending of it all~" Matthew shook his head, a small smile on his face, and he continued with the story.

"They did this every day, staying far away from each other, and never getting near. Than one day, the Devil went early to the spot, and he saw that she wasn't there. What he did not know, was that they have been caught, and she was told to stay far away, planning to rid the Devil. She loved him too much to stay away, and she needed to see him. She ran away in order to warn him, and she found him there and she told him, _Please never come back again!_ He stared at her, shocked at her sudden words and he asked, _W-why my Love? Why do you want me to leave?_ She cried and said, _B-because I don't love you! So just leave!_ He felt crushed by her words, and when he heard this he stepped away from her, _I… I will give you what you want; you may not love me anymore, but I will always love you~ _As he said those words, he left, and she cried wishing he would return, but years went by, and she waited and waited for him, but he never came back.

She couldn't handle it anymore, and she planned to cut her own wings off to be a human on earth, where it mattered not if she and angel, and he a Devil, were ever to love a human. He had seen this from his enchanted mirror, having made it in order to watch her from afar, and he ran out of the castle and went back to the secret passage way, and he shouted to her, _Please don't do it! You will move on, to someone that truly deserves you, that can hold you, and love you~ So please forget me, just forget me!_ He begged her, and he pulled out the very rose she had given him long ago and gave it back to her, careful not to touch her at all. She only cried and shook her head_, Even if it is for a brief moment, I want you to know how much I love you, and I know you will never forgive me, but I hope that someday we may come together~_ He looked at her, not understanding her very words, and she went to him and she tiptoed, and pressed her lips to his own.

His eyes widen, and he wanted to pull away, but he felt the wind shift, and slowly she disappeared, only the brief warmth of her lips on him did he feel, and he cried and fell to his knees, begging her back, and cursing his own existence, and he tried to pick up the rose, his tears falling on it as it turned black, and he returned to his castle in Hell, the black rose in the middle of his throne room, and he looked at the mirror each and every day, watching the fields, in hope she will someday come back again~" He finished the story and played with his cup, spinning the remaining liquids around as his eyes showed sadness.

Sebastian frowned and he softly muttered, "How horrible… And yet how similar to my play." He had read the entire script, and he did not feel so sadden by it, but when Matthew told his story, he was distraught by this, and he thought about the ending to the play, _My director said that I may choose the ending, but I think I will surprise him greatly with what I want_. Matthew smiled sadly and he softly muttered, "I do not know why the reason for that story was, to keep hoping maybe, to love and never love again, or maybe because he was the Devil, and it was his punishment for all the sins he has committed. All I know is that in that one brief moment when the angel kissed him, she willing gave her life away, just for a small chance to be with him, whether she shouldn't have done it at all, or if she could not bear the pain, I… I would understand how she felt~" He said as he stood up and threw the trash away.

Sebastian stood also and went to him, "I don't think anyone can. Love is, and always will be an enormous power, but like they say, even in death long after the body is gone. Love will never fade~" Matthew smirked slightly and walked back to the library, "You are a strange person Sebastian~ By the way, "He said looking back at the other, and gave him a small smile, "You are not so bad after all~"

Sebastian smiled at this and he stopped at the library door since it was now time for him to go to his last rehearsal, even though he wanted to stay a little longer with Matthew, "Thank you Matthew~" He said and picked up his bag by the door, having forgotten his jacket on the couch, and he winked at the other again, "I hope you come to the play tomorrow, it's at 7pm~"

"Ok, I'll come~" He said as he watched the other walk away, and before he went into the library, he realized he wasn't wearing his shirt, and he screamed, "AAAAHHH THAT JACKASS! HE COULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Sebastian heard the yell and laughed as he left the building and headed to the theatre, muttering softly, "How funny he is~"

His director came up to him and asked, "Have you decided an ending?" Sebastian nodded at this, "Yes, it is what I believe will be a shocker~" His director raised an eyebrow, and said, "Well I'm sure it will be wonderful, you are my pride and joy Sebastian, I know the theatre will be so full it may burst, it always is when you are performing!"

Sebastian laughed again and said, "Thank you! But can you do me a favor?" His director raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" Sebastian smiled and said, "Can you save a seat near the front for a man name Matthew?" He asked, and his Director smiled in understanding, "Alright I will~" They talked a while more, and Sebastian rehearsed his part, and practiced his additional ending with another co-actor, and he thought, _I hope you will see the light from my act Matthew~_

Matthew had finished up his work and he yawned as he walked to the couch, though he had a room in the back, he knew if he slept on that bed, that he would neeeever want to get up so easily. He spotted Sebastian's jacket on the couch and he picked it up, noticing it was soft yet durable, and he slipped his arm into one sleeve and he rubbed his cheek against it, noticing the other's scent on it, _He smells very nice~_ He yawned softly, and laid down on the couch and decided to sleep for a bit, too tired from working on the shelves all day.

Sebastian finished late as well, and he yawned as he walked to his dorm room, and he thought, _Tomorrow I'll only be able to stop by the library to tell Matthew hello, the final preparations will take hours after all, and I will have to get into costume._ He didn't notice his jacket was still at the library and he just slipped into bed, and he wondered what Matthew was doing, thinking the other was adorable, and funny.

Matthew held the jacket tightly as he slept, for some reason dreaming of Sebastian with beautiful black wings, and he himself in dazzling white ones, and they just watched each other from a far, but though his wings were white, on the back of them they were a dark black, his true self coming out in the dream.

Sebastian had slept that night, and his dreams were haunted with black roses, and the sound of Matthew singing, so beautiful the other was, and he an ugly demon, and yet there was a feeling that something was different between them. He slept late into the morning only to wake up at exactly seven, and his eyes widen, _Oh shit I have to go! But I'll stop quickly to see Matthew first!" _He was already late, but he wanted to see Matthew, so he quickly dressed up in a pair of sweats, and he rushed down the hallway, and headed to the library.

Matthew was still sleeping on the couch, rather ungracefully, as half of his body was off the couch, his legs still on it, and his arms clutching a fallen pillow. When Sebastian reached the library he was out of breath and said, "Ma-" He stopped, and he saw the other asleep, "How cute… For an old man~" He jokingly said, and he laughed softly.

For Matthew, it was like he knew the other was there and calling him old, and he frowned in his sleep and threw the pillow right into the other's face, and he turned in his sleep, just laying on the carpet, and he lout a small sigh, and called the other's name out in his sleep, as he brought his arms to hold his head, and he smiled as he buried his face into them, having worn Sebastian's jacket for a little warmth.

Sebastian didn't expect the pillow to his face, and he spat out a feather that came from inside the pillow, "Ugh!" He just shook his head, and he flushed slightly slightly when the other said his name, "Maybe I shouldn't wake him~"

Matthew just mumbled in his sleep and just curled up and smiled in his sleep as he held the jacket tighter over his body. Sebastian smiled and he placed the blonde onto the couch and went to the front desk and left on a post it that for him not to be late. He left the blonde there and went to the theatre.

After a long time of resting, he woke up and looked around for some reason expecting the raven to be there, but he was not. He folded the jacket and walked to his front desk and saw the note. He read it and smiled as he remembered and looked at the time, it was 7pm. "Fuck I'm late!" He quickly showered and changed into a black dress shirt and matching slacks and he slipped on his shoes and quickly combed his hair. He looked more professional than he did before and immediately rushed out and headed to the theatre.

Sebastian was backstage, his hair was combed back and held in place by a silver raven pendant. Crimson eyes outlined in black coal gave the look of a piercing gaze, and his body was shimmering even in the shadows from the skin. His hair was so long it reached to the backs of his knees from the extensions added. He didn't need much face paint to begin with since he was quite pale, but at the last minute his director came to him and attached the raven wings to his back. "Good luck on your performance, Sebastian." His director said.

"Thanks~" He said, and peaked from behind the velvety curtains, scanning the large audience for the blonde. _I hope he gets his seat~ usually it is so full here that someone people have to stand_. Matthew had rushed to the building, the time already 7:10. He told the doorman his name and he was allowed inside, and he saw how full it was getting, and he went down the aisle, and saw an unoccupied seat with his name on it and he smiled and sat down and he held a small rose in the palm of his hand. He had planned to give it to the other in the back and wish him good luck, but he was late and he hoped the other would forgive him for it.

Sebastian finally saw the blonde take his seat and he smiled, _He came, this is good~_ He was relived and when the lights dimmed, he stepped to the side of the stage waiting for his cue, and the dark and gloomy music played, several dancers on one side of the stage, dressed in all black with demonic masks, and on the other side were dancers in brilliant white costumes, their feathers equally beautiful.

Matthew spotted Sebastian first closer to the curtains, no matter how dark the stage may have been for the beautiful raven, it could not hide him from the emerald eyes of the blonde. He smiled softly as he looked at how amazing the other was, with his long black hair and large black wings, eyes smoldering red, and it reminded Matthew of the dream from last night, and he could not help but keep his eyes only on Sebastian as the play continued.

Sebastian's cue sounded, and he stepped on stage, a wicked smirk on his face as he began to voice his lines out loud, his posture like a snakes, and he spoke in an almost mocking tone, "When the Devil is too busy~ And Death's a bit too much~ They call on me by name you see~ For my special touch~ To the gentlemen I'm Misfortune~ To the ladies, I'm surprise~ But call me by any name~ Anyways it's all the same~" He spoke and stepped forward, his tall figure looking intimidating as the angelic dancers cowered in the corner of the stage in fear.

He was entranced, caught in the spell of the other as he listened to him. "And it's so easy when you're evil… This is the life, you see~ The Devil tips his hat to me~ I do it all because I'm evil~ And I do it all for free~ Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need~" He laughed in a hateful tone, and he stalked forward towards the dancers in white, "While there's children to make sad~ While there's candy to be had~ While there's pockets left to pick~ While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs~ I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner~ It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it~" His smirk widen as he stared at the crowd, as if looking to them as the targets of his horrid pranks, "Cause there's one born every minute~" He said in a dark tone.

It was strange for Matthew to be so pulled into this play, how he seemed to notice every bit of detail, from the flourish of a hand, to the way Sebastian's lips turned up, and even how his eyes seem to lock onto someone, and make them feel small, it was so strange indeed, that he had not noticed this the first time he met Sebastian, and yet he could not help but wonder, I that too had been an act.

"I pledge my allegiance to all things dark~ And I promise on my damned soul~ To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub has never seen a solider quite like me~ Not only doing his job, but does it happily~" He sang his words a figure of a man dressed in white and silver entered behind Sebastian's turned back, and he waited in the corner his eyes looking everywhere but than at Sebastian. "I'm the fear that keeps you waked~ I'm the shadows on the wall~ I'm the nightmare n your skull~ I'm a dagger in your back~ And extra turn upon the rack~ I'm the quivering of your heart~ A stabbing pain, a sudden start~" He turned and his eyes widened as he looked at the man in white, and his hateful look vanished, and was replaced with a look of deep longing and sadness.

He saw how the other's reactions changed, and he wondered what could have caused him to stop so suddenly, he was so enchanted by Sebastian's acting, he had forgotten how the story went, and felt as if he was hearing it for the first time.

"And it's so easy when you're evil~ This is the life, you see~ The Devil tips his hat to me~ I do it all because I'm evil~ And I do it all for free~" He said, his voice filled with sadness, and he looked at the man out of the corner of his eyes, his voice sorrowful, "And it gets so lonely being evil~ What I'd do to see you smile~ Even for a little while~" He watched the man in white move around the stage, smiling and laughing as he silently greeted the other's angels, and he brushed passed Sebastian like he was never even there.

Matthew's heart wretched at this, as if understanding how the other had felt, and he could not for the life of him figure out why he felt this way, even though he knew in his heart what it was.

Sebastian looked away as if in self-disgust, and the stage darkened as the scene changed, and suddenly the room filled with screams and cries of torture as the other demons found out of his forbidden love. He was chained to a wall as they hit him with whips, metal hooks on the end, and he screamed as fake blood covered his body, the scene looked so realistic, a few of the audience members flinched at the piercing cries of agony. His acting was so good, he was able to summon real tears as they fell from his eyes, and he looked at the crowd, his eyes locking with Matthew's for a second.

Matthew caught the other looking and him, and a single tear fell as he watched, wondering why Sebastian was staring at him as they tortured him in the play. He knew it wasn't real and yet, why would the other only stare at him? Finally the demons left him, and the lights became a ghostly blue, and the angel entered the other side of the stage again hanging by wires above Sebastian, as if suspended in air, and he looked up at the heavenly creature with his bloody face, and he softly spoke again, "Foolish~ I'm so foolish~ To love what I can never touch, or voice my romance to~"

Sebastian stared at the happy and joyful face of the other, even if the angel never looked his way, "I will gladly suffer a thousand years~ An eternity~ As long as I can see your smile~" The scene ended, and when the lights came back on he was at what looked like an executioner's dungeon, and he was dragged by chains to a cinderblock, and a man in a black cloak held a sadistically sharp looking axe, "FOR FOOLHEARTENDESS YOU ARE BEYOND BEING DAMNED! A DEMON WHO LOVES, IS NO DEMON AT ALL! SO YOU DO NOT EVEN DESERVE TO EXIST!" The actor shouted in his loud booming voice, and Sebastian's head was forced to lie against the stone as his neck was exposed, "But to love is to live. I will die… But my love will live~ Nothing else matters~" The other demons laughed at him, and they said, "Spoken like a demon turned saint!"

The blonde's eyes widen and his heart beated loudly in his chest, it wasn't real, but no matter how many times he told himself that, he could not help but think the other was to be killed. _Don't die please!_

Sebastian spoke softly as the man raised the axe, "I deserve nothing~ I'm a sinner~ But God I know that I have fallen, and I am beyond salvation, but if I had one wish, a single wish. To be reborn as a man, not a demon, to have one chance with love again~ It's all I ask for~" He let one last tear fall as the axe swung down, and the entire stage went black as the sound of the axe hitting stone echoed around the dead silent theatre. Everyone was silent, thinking that the play was over, but it was not over just yet.

Matthew bit his bottom lip in anticipation, did the demon really die for his love, or will he be reborn! It was all he could think about, and the lights came back on, and the staged appeared to look like a park and sitting on a bench was Sebastian, dressed as a human.

He was reading a book as children played around him, laughing loud, and everything looked so happy. It was so oddly normal, except on his neck was a long horrible looking scar, and he just muttered, "How boring science is~" He huffed as if irritated and tossed the book on the bench, and stretched, as he began walking on a sidewalk, looking at nature, a small smile on his face. Another man entered the stage, walking down the same patch as if in a hurry to go somewhere, and didn't see Sebastian.

The blonde just blinked in shock, wondering what had just happened, and he noticed the scar around the beautiful snow white skin, and he wondered if the demon got his wish. Sebastian bumped into the other papers scattering around them, and he apologized and helped the other pick them up, before he looked at the other's face and he froze as well as the other man did, "What's your name?" Sebastian asked, and the other man smiled sweetly and said, "It's Angel~" Sebastian laughed and said, "That's a ridiculous name~" The man named Angel laughed and asked him, "What is your name, Oh Honest one?" Sebastian smirked and replied, "Deamon~" He said, flushing lightly as he rubbed the scar on his neck, as if out of habit. "And you say my name is ridiculous." The other teased, and they both laughed, "So the demon and angel. How unnatural and absolutely insane~… Shouldn't I know better than being near you?" He said standing up, and held his hand out the other taking it, "Well maybe this Angel wants to taste a little bit of hell every now and then~" The man said as he stood, "And I wouldn't mind seeing heaven, even if it's just a glimpse~" They drew closer to each other as the light began to face, and their voices could be heard still, "I can show you heaven~" The angel said, and Sebastian shook his head and smiled softly, "No~ I have seen it already, just smile for me~" The light went out and the play ended as the crowd stood and applauded.

He was a little shock by everything, and he stood up and slowly walked out of the building, and he cried and covered face, a small smile graced his lips, as the tears fell onto the snow. _Shit why am I crying? Ah but… It feels like the story finally got the ending it needed~_

Sebastian had went on stage again to bow one final time, and he went back to his dressing room as the curtain dropped, and laughed when he saw the entire rooms filled with roses, "Heh~ How did they even get these in here?" He shook his head, and smiled as he started packing his stuff away and he thought of the blonde male, _I hope Matthew likes my ending~_

He exited through the back of the theatre to avoid the crowd, and wondered where Matthew was. The blond had wandered around in the dark for a bit, and stopped near the gates of the school and he looked up at the beautiful crescent moon, as the tears continued to fall, and his smile widen a bit as he leaned against the gate, letting the cold enter his body, the snow slowly falling all around him, and even one landed on his cheek, and he just let himself stay there, holding the rose tightly in his hand as the moon bathed him in the light, _I'm glad I told that story to Sebastian~ Because I wanted the Devil to find his love again~_

Sebastian ran around the school, looking for Matthew, but stopped when he saw Matthew, and he smiled as he went over to him, "Matthew!" The blonde heard the other and he turned his head slightly to him and his smile brightened as the last tear fell on the other side of his face, and he had a tender look in his eyes, "You were truly amazing~

He smiled back, and he looked at Matthew. He really loved how the light of the moon reflected off the other's fair hair, "I'm glad you liked it~ I made the ending myself~" Matthew chuckled softly at this, "I know you did~ Thank you Sebastian~" He pushed off the gate and walked over to the other, and he slipped the rose into the other's hand, their fingers brushing against each other.

Sebastian smiled at this and held the rose, and couldn't help but hug the blonde, "I'm glad then~" He whispered, "I made it for you~"

Matthew blushed a bit, not expecting the hug, nor the reason for the ending, but he just slowly wrapped his arms around the other's waist, and laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder as he whispered, "You are truly amazing Sebastian~"

Sebastian held him a little longer than necessary, and pulled away with a soft yawn, "Well it's late, I really should go get some rest so I can see you when the library opens tomorrow~" He said with a soft laugh. Matthew chuckled softly as well, and smiled at the other, "Good night Sebastian~ May you have pleasant dreams~"

Sebastian quickly gave a kiss on the other's cheek, before walking away as he went to his dorm, "Night and sweet dreams Matthew~" This made the blonde blush as he touched his cheek and shook his head, the smile still on his face as he walked back to the library, in a very good mood.

When Sebastian reached his room, he laid on his bed, letting out a long sigh, and smiled, _I can't believe I did that, but I don't really regret it either._ His eyes shut and he had one final thought, _Matthew I really like you~_ He fell asleep, dreaming of the blonde with angel wings.

Matthew laid down on his couch and he touched his cheek one more time, and blushed as he pulled the jacket over him, _What a strange person Sebastian is, but he should watch out, I am a wolf in sheep's clothing after all, I do not take kindly to playfullness~_

Sebastian woke up the next morning, and as he dressed, he had a plan already set in his mind, _I will make Matthew fall for me!_ He nodded at his image as he combed his hair, and with that in mind, he set out towards the library.

Matthew yawned a bit and folded the jacket again, and he went to the shelves and added the lacquer on it, and he waited for the paint to dry, and he sighed as he went back to the couch, removing his shirt to cool down, really needing to fix that heater, and he laid on his stomach, and stretch out on the couch, his head laying on his folded arms, looking quite delectable on the couch, with his pink lips slightly parted, a lock of yellow hair caught between them.

Sebastian, walked down the hall and didn't even bother knocking as he went into the room, "Morning~" He looked at Matthew laying down, and smirked, "Hm~ Seven in the morning and you are already shirtless~… Someone's bringing sexy back~" He said with a small laugh.

Matthew blushed slightly and threw the pillow at the other, "Stupid kid!" Sebastian just caught the pillow and smirked, "What? Was it something I said?"

"God you're so weird!" He buried his face into the couch, and just tried to relax. He decided to screw with the other's head today, and he jumped on the other's back and sat down on him, "Aww~ Did I make widdle Mattie angwy~" He said in a cutsie voice. Matthew's eyebrow twitched and he tried to buck the other off of him, but it was kind of hard since he was on his stomach, and his but only went up a bit to push the other off, not working at all, "AH YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!"

Sebastian just smirked and started rubbing his hips against the other's backside, his arms wrapping around the blonde's neck, "How mean of you Mattie~ Shouldn't you be a little sweeter to me?" He said near the other's ear. Matthew blushed badly, getting a little warm from the other's actions, and he twisted around, making the raven fall to the ground, and he growled in annoyance and stepped over him heading to the counter, "DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN TO ANNOY ME!" He was blushing like crazy and he couldn't stop the fluttery feeling as he reached over the counter to grab his thrown shirt.

Sebastian's smirk grew, and he walked over to the other, and pushed him over the counter, holding him down with his body, "I think this is the perfect thing to do~" He purred, and kissed the back of the other's neck. Matthew gave a soft gasp, and his body trembled slightly, as he felt the warmth grow, and he hesitantly said, "S-Sebastian?"

"Yes Angel?" He said, using the same voice he did in the play for a moment, and he slipped his hands up Matthew's chest. "A-ah~" He moaned slightly, he knew what the other wanted to do, and even he could not deny wanting to do the same thing, but he didn't want it to be something so meaningless like a simple fucking and going, he was slightly nervous at this, having once had someone touch him before, and leave him, only to be used again and again at that person's own convenience. He didn't want to go through that again. He even thought of the fact that Sebastian was a student, and though he was a librarian and not a teacher, he still felt this might be wrong. He turned his head to look at the other, "I-I'll… I'll continue with you, but if it's nothing more than just a whim, please leave S-sebastian, and even if it's not, I don't want you to get in trouble~"

Sebastian looked at him and smiled softly, "It's not a whim Matthew~ I just don't want to make the same mistake as the demon, and not tell his angel~" He said and leaned forward as he kissed the blonde. Matthew was slightly surprised at this, but he turned around completely and slowly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, and kissed him back.

Sebastian groaned softly and pulled the other even closer as his hands slipped down the other's pants to slide them down. Matthew blushed slightly at this and even in the warm room, he moved closer to the warmth of Sebastian's, his teeth gently nipping the other's lower lip, and his hands lightly pulling on the raven's locks.

The raven liked this, and pushed the other up on the desk, and removed his own shirt as he trailed kisses down Matthew's neck, "How beautiful you are Matthew~ My Angel~" Matthew moaned softly and mumbled, "S-sebastian~ You really are a wicked little devil~" He was surprised at how tend the other was, and his legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist, as his hands touched the smooth pale back of Sebastian's.

"And you're a taste to divine in nature, I feel like I'm corrupting a saint~" He smiled against the warm skin, and he nipped a pink bud, his hand lightly palming Matthew's member into hardness. "Aah~" He breathed out, his back arching slightly and his hips moved slowly against Sebastian's warm hand, "I-I'm no saint~ This body, having been corrupted many times before you ever did~" He breathed out, and Sebastian slightly growled at this, having hoped he was the blonde's first.

Sebastian gripped the blonde's harden flesh, and slowly stroked him as he pressed his own body against him, and sucked on that sensitive spot on Matthew's neck. This just caused the blonde to moan again and he whispered, "S-so warm Sebastian~ You make me feel like I'm burning up~!"

"I'll make the burning feel good~" He said softly, and as he stroked him, his other hand slipped underneath the other and he slipped his long fingers inside the other's heat, stretching him, the blonde was not lying when he said that he was so use to it, he hardly felt any resistance at all as he did this.

"Naah~ Sebastian~" He gasped loudly and his body moved with Sebastian's touches. The raven stretched him more and more and his fingers curled so he could rub the velvety walls of the other's, brushing in deeply and pressing the sweet spot. "AH!" He bucked his hips to the pleasure, and the blonde just moaned louder, his legs wrapping tightly around Sebastian's waist and he panted softly as he said the other's name over and over. Sebastian pressed against that spot again and he bit the other's shoulder, leaving a love bite there, "Hmm~ Say my name Matthew~ Please~"

He easily obliged at that, his body slowly filling with pleasure, "S-sebastain~ Sebastian~!"

Sebastian smirked and slipped his fingers out of the blonde's eager hole, and he replaced them with his hard member, as he fully embedded himself deep inside of Matthew, striking the sweet spot.

"Ah Sebastian!" He felt the other stretch him completely, and he moaned loudly as his body tightened around Sebastian, and his nails dug into the raven's back. This just caused him to hiss, but it wasn't the sharp nails cutting his back, it was the tightness of Matthew's body, "Ugh Matthew~ So tight~" He moaned, and kissed him deeply as he rocked his hips forward softly.

Matthew moaned and moved his hips as well, his teeth lightly nipping Sebastian's lips, sucking on them and his nails cutting into the smooth back. Sebastian just groaned and pumped Matthew as he moved inside the other, pressing on the sweet spot over and over.

The blonde threw his head went back as he gasped again, his pleasure building more and more and he begged Sebastian, "More~ Please give me more Sebastian~" Sebastian just smirked at this and pushed the other back on the desk, and pulled the other's legs over his shoulders as he thrust in deeper, "AH S-SEBASTIAN!" He shouted, his body moving with the other's roughness, his nails leaving crisscross red marks on Sebastian's back.

Sebastian pulled the tan hips up to meet his thrusts as he bit on the other's chest, leaving dozens of bright redmarks, "Matthew you taste so good~" Matthew breathed hard, his body feeling extremely warm, and he moaned out, "Sebastian you're making me insane~!" He moaned loudly and he pulled the other's hair as his body arched, getting closer and closer with every thrust from Sebastian.

The raven felt close to his release as well, and he thrust harder into that spot, "You drive me completely and utterly mad Matthew~" Matthew gasped and his back arched as he held on tightly to Sebastian, and came between their stomachs, "SEBASTIAN!" Sebastian felt the walls of the blonde clamp down on him and he released deeply within Matthew, "M-Matthew!"

Matthew panted softly and buried his face into Sebastian's neck, and whispered softly to him, "Sebastian~ You make me never want to go without~ You've coated me in your poison, have caused me to become addicted to you, so please don't leave me~" Sebastian tilted his head up so the other could look at him, "Don't worry, I don't ever plan on leaving~" Matthew stared at Sebastian and softly whispered, "I love you my demon~ My poison~ My Love~" He touched Sebastian's cheeks and kissed him softly. Sebastian kissed him back just as softly, "And I, my angel~ My antidote~ And my lovely gift from heaven itself."

Matthew rubbed his cheek against Sebastian's and held on to him and whispered, "Thank you for coming in on that day~ Because I would have never known how wonderful it is to be loved in return~"

Sebastian smiled and picked him up as he led them to the couch, and laid the other on top of him. "I couldn't stay away even if I wanted to~ I couldn't help it~ It's like I was drawn to this place just to find you~" Matthew blushed slightly and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and he whispered, "I can't believe I had fallen for a stranger, but I'm glad that I did, because I want to know everything about you Sebastian~"

He stroked the blonde's hair and smiled, "And I want to know more about you Matthew~" Matthew buried his face into his neck and enjoyed Sebastian's scent, "You smell like the winter snow Sebastian~"

He just chuckled at that, "I do love the winter~ The cold is something I find comforting~ I have a lot of time to enjoy it in the winter since I have nothing to do at the time~" Matthew placed a small love bite on Sebastian's neck and he smiled as well, "You're such a silly kid~"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at that, "Matthew I have no words that can ever describe how unbelievably wonderful you are, you are just heavenly~" Matthew blushed slightly and smacked the other's shoulder, "Stupid~" His eyebrows furrowed and he tried picking himself up a bit and looked down at the other a scowl on his face and the blush growing bigger, "Y-You bastard!"

Sebastian just raised an eyebrow, "From love to insults?"

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU! SO WHY THE FUCK WAS I BOTTOM!" He pushed the other off the couch, and winced slightly in pain. Sebastian stuck his tongue out, "Because I made you~" He said and winked at the other as he got his clothes off the floor so they wouldn't wrinkle.

"F-fucker~ You better hope a wolf doesn't catch you~" He said as he buried his face into the pillow, not wanting to see the other mock him anymore. Sebastian just sighed and kissed the other's forehead, "I love you Matthew~" He just smacked Sebastian's head with the pillow, "WELL I DON'T LOVE YOU SO THERE!" He was acting childish, then again he hasn't been bottom for a while now, so that pissed him off. Sebastian gave him a shock look, and frowned, "Like I said before, and you call me the child~ Jeez you are such a hypocrite~"

"Shut up you dumbass!" He couldn't think of a better insult at all and just buried his face into the pillow again, "Good I'm in love with an idiot!" Sebastian heard this and just smirked as he pulled on his pants, "Oh so you do love me!"

"No I don't screw you!" He threw the pillow at the other. Sebastian easily caught it, and laughed at him, "Whatever you say love~" He picked up his stuff and said, "I'll be back later Matthew, I have to return some parts of my costume to the theater And I have to make a phone call~" He blew a kiss to the blonde, and the blonde snatched it and threw it on the ground, stomping on it, "FUCK YOU! AAAH MY BACK!" His face was red, and he hated that the other knew how to fluster him so easily, but damn he can't believe that he loved him. He was going to so payback the raven for everything he's done.

Sebastian just laughed again, "You are so cute Matthew~ And you wonder why you make such a great bottom~" With that said, he left. Matthew hissed at that and laid on the couch, it hurt to much to be moving around. He liked Sebastian a lot, but the other really did not know how he can really be, how he was trained to be. _I hope he does not hate me when he sees the real me~_

Sebastian hummed softly as he walked to the theatre, and he heard the director call him, "Hey Sebastian! Over here!" He walked over to him and with a smile on his face he said, "What's up?"

"You sound happy Sebastian~ Looks like you had a good morning~" He said, and Sebastian smirked at that, "Indeed I did~ Now what did you have to say?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to take a part in the play I will start for Christmas." The director asked him.

"A Christmas play?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "Yes we need someone to play the older brother of a girl and show her the perfect Christmas." Sebastian frowned at that, "That sounds cheesy!"

The director frowned at this, "It's not cheesy! It will be a good thing for you to try out Sebastian, instead of doing all those dramatic plays!" Sebastian just sighed, knowing this to be true, "Fine!"

"Good, and maybe you can invite your parents to watch as well." The man said as he walked away to talk to a few theatre students and Sebastian froze, before he turned away, "Heh… Like they would come, they never have been to one of my plays." He sighed and after returning the costume he went down the hallway to his dorm, but took a left instead, and headed for the abandon stairwell as he took out his cellphone, "I wonder if they will even answer~"

Matthew forced himself to take a bath, and he came out in some sweatpants that hung low on his hips, and a thin muscle shirt. He heard a soft meow outside the library window and he smiled and opened the window, the cool air coming inside as a black cat jumped in, "Hey Midnight~ I haven't seen you around for a while, been busy?" She meowed to him and went to the couch, curling up on the jacket of Sebastian's. He blushed as he forgot to give it back, and he sat down on the couch too as he petted her, "Why do I keep forgetting to give back his jacket? But… I want to keep it~"

Sebastian heard his father's phone go to voice mail again and he sighed deciding to leave a message, "Hello~ Father, it's Sebastian. I know you said to never call unless I needed more tuition money, but…" He swallowed so his voice wouldn't shake, "I was hoping that you will be able to come to a play on the 24th, it's a Christmas play. You and mother can come and you don't even have to pay. It's not even a long one only an hour, I know you are busy anyways. How is mother also? I haven't heard from you both since May 7th, is she well? I hope Christmas has been enjoyable for you both, even if you asked me not to come home again." He forced his voice to sound cheerful, though it trembled slightly, "But it's alright I know you just want me to have a good education! Anyways, I hope to see you soon… Goodbye father~" He hung up the phone with a sigh and clutched his heart, _It hurts whenever I call~…_

Matthew felt lonely, when he fell in love, he falls hard, this was what he meant by poison when he told Sebastian. He couldn't stand being away from the other for so long, he hated it. He sighed and just laid on the couch as Midnight curled up next to him. _I miss him this much and it hasn't even been that long… He has his own life to live, while I stay behind these walls, finishing a broken library, and just hoping… Hoping to continue onward._

He scrolled through his text messages and saw all his texts to his parents for months, and didn't even have one single reply. _Is it too much to ask… For one text, even a hello would work._ He just shook his head and stood up, walking towards the library again, "I'll go see Matthew! He can always cheer me up!" He smiled happily and hoped that the blonde can remove this ache in his heart.

Matthew had been softly singing as he wondered if the other would truly come back, or just leave him like his first love did. "Under your spell again~ I can't say no to you~ Carve my heart and it's bleeding in your hand~ I can't say no to you~ Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly~ Now I can't let go of this dream~ I can't breathe but I feel… Good enough~ I feel good enough for you~

Sebastian had reached the door of the library and stopped just before he was about to open the door as he listened to Matthew, _He is singing~_

Matthew ran his fingers through Midnight's fur, and she purred softly. He smiled and continued to sing, his voice echoing softly in the empty library, "Drink up sweet decadence~ I can't say no to you~ And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind~ I can't say not to you~ Shouldn't let you conquer me completely~ Now I can't let go of this dream~ Can't believe that I feel good~ Good enough~ I feel good enough~ It's been such a long time coming but I feel good~

Sebastian listened and he slipped in through the door quietly, and he just watched the other. _Is this how Matthew feels about me?_ He didn't even notice the object of his desires, as he pulled the jacket over his body and he rubbed his cheek against the sleeve, "And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall~ Pour real life down on me~ Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough~ Am I good enough for you to love me too~ So take care of what you ask of me~ Cause I can't say no~"

He listened till the end, and he walked closer to the other with Matthew realizing, and the blonde softly whispered, "Sebastian~ You make me feel good enough~" He smiled and Midnight picked up her head and meowed at the raven. He opened his eyes and they widen as he had a blush come this face, "S-SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian smiled at Matthew and he held Matthew tightly, "I'm glad that you think of me in such a way~ I love you very much Matthew~" The blonde's blush deepened and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, and he rubbed his cheek against the other, "Sebastian~" The raven smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm glad I was missed by such a handsome love~"

"Stupid~" Matthew muttered, he didn't want to admit it, not wanting to be mocked by him again, but he held tightly onto him, not wanting to let go. Sebastian smiled and stroked the back of the other's head, "By the way, I'll be in another play again~"

"Can I come? He asked the raven.

"I was hoping you would, I need some sort of support since I'll be the only actor without fa-" He stopped, realizing what he was about to say, and he smiled, "I really want you to come Matthew~ It's important to me alright~" Matthew smiled and nodded, "Thank you Sebastian~" He sat up correctly, making Midnight get off of him and he kissed Sebastian, "I'll try not to be late this time!" He said, laughing nervously at this. Sebastian smiled at this, "Alright~ I'll hold you to that."

Matthew blushed again and pulled Sebastian up, making him sit between his legs, and he wrapped his arms around the raven's waist, and laid his chin on the other's shoulder, "What will the play be about?"

"Just about an older brother showing his little sister that they can still have Christmas even if their caretaker is gone on business." Sebastian simply said.

"Ah that sounds cute! It sounds like when I was in the orphanage and Edward and I tried spending our first Christmas there!" He smiled softly at the memory, and Sebastian held him tightly, "I hope you like it~ Although I'm sorry you were at an orphanage."

He shook his head, "Don't be~ It wasn't so bad with my friends there to help me. Besides, that is the past, I have you now~" He held the other tightly and placed a small kiss on the raven's neck. Sebastian turned his head and gave a kiss to Matthew's lips, and he softly muttered, "I'm happy that your friends were there for you then~"

Midnight hopped onto Sebastian's lap, getting mad that she wasn't getting any attention, and she meowed softly at the raven, and her master just laughed at this, "It seems Midnight wants to get to know you too~"

He looked down at the cat and petted her, his attention now completely taken by the feline, "Awww such a cute kitty~" He said, his voice almost sounding way younger than he was. Matthew snickered at this, "Such a kid~" He petted her as well and she meowed happily at the attention she was getting. Sebastian huffed at that and tried to ignore Matthew as he played with the kitty, "So fluffy~ and so soft~ How cute~" He was completely absorbed with the cat now.

Matthew laughed again and wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's waist, and got an idea. Since the other was so distracted, he might as well get something out of this. His teeth lightly nipped Sebastian's neck, and his hands went into the other's shirt, slowly caressing the other's abs. Sebastian jumped at the sudden contact, but was again distracted when the cat gave a meow. He really did have a short attention span when it came to cats.

He smirked at this and one hand went up and tweaked a pink nub, and his other hand dipped into Sebastian's pants and he softly stroked the other's member, and he looked at Midnight and tilted his head. She meowed and hopped out of the raven's hands and went out the open window. "Sebastian~" He said in a sing song voice.

Sebastian gasped and he groaned not expect the other's actions, "Ah~ Matthew what are you doing?" He said, and looked at Matthew over his shoulder. Matthew had a mischievous smile on his face, "I'm going to show you real pleasure~ You may have tricked me, but I'm the one who claim you my little demon~" He removed Sebastian's clothing and forced the other to lie on the couch and he attacked the white skin, leaving harsh red love bites on the skin.

Sebastian's eyes widen and he tried to move out from under Matthew, "Ah! Wait I don't bottom!" He managed to say as the other bit a perked nub on his chest, and he groaned in the delicious pain.

"Not giving you a choice~ Young people today don't realize how strength plays a bigger role in love making~" He grinned and he removed his own clothes and wrapped Sebastian's legs around his waist, "And another thing~ I really love to receive pain, but I love it even more when I can give it~" His shy demeanor was gone now, and the real him emerged as he thrust deeply into Sebastian, and didn't even let the other adjust, or time to even scream from the first penetration as he thrust harder into him.

Sebastian tightened around the other as he screamed, and clawed at the blonde's back, his hips trying to pull away from the other's grasps, but every movement he made just made the other go in deeper, "AH! M-MATTHEW!" He cried out, never having been taken before, and he bit his lips hard, causing blood to pool in his mouth. Matthew forced his lips onto Sebastian and picked the other up so he can go in deeper, and he growled as he viciously thrust into Sebastian again, striking the other's pleasure spot dead on.

"Augh!" Sebastian cried out, and moaned when he felt a burst of pleasure in the immense pain, "M-Matthew~!" He cried out and bit the other's shoulders as his hips moved slightly forward. Matthew just growled again, loving how the other tried fighting him, and it just thrilled him even more as his own nails dug into the white hips, and he dragged them down till blood was spilt, and he gripped the sweet thighs and hooked them over his shoulders as he went deeper in, trading in speed for strength as he went harder, drilling into the poor abused spot, and he grasped the other's forgotten member and roughly squeezed and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"MATTHEW!" He cried out again, his back arching as he leaned, and his mouth opened in a gasp of burning yet painful pleasure, and he moaned loudly wincing every time the other moved, and he gripped Matthew's arms, sinking his nails into the skin. "Scream for me again Sebastian~ Let Heaven and Hell know that only I can ever do this to you~! I love you this much Sebastian~ Enough to make you feel pain and pleasure together enough for you to lust and fear me~ Because I love you, I will never hold back, because I want the real you~" He bit Sebastian's neck and continued his onslaught of painful pleasure to the raven, leaving no skin unmarked at all.

He could hardly catch his breath as he was screaming and moaning so loudly, and he shuddered from the actions of Matthew's, and he moved against the other, and forced Matthew's head close as he kissed him deeply, before gasping out, "H-Hurts so good M-matthew~" His body trembled from how much it hurt, and yet he could only want more, even if tears fell.

"I know~ But I want you to take all of me~ To love me completely for who I am~ You fool, you are no devil, just as I am no angel~ I am the devil in disguise, and I've waited for you all of my life~" He smiled and licked the tears away from the other, "Only you do I want forever and ever Sebastian~" He pulled him into a deep kiss and squeezed the tip of Sebastian's member every time he roughly stroked him, forcing beads of pearls to drip out, slickening the raven's length.

The cold wind entered the room, but he never allowed the other to even feel cold a s he warmed the body completely, making Sebastian's senses go wild.

Sebastian's breathing had quickened considerably, and he felt like every nerve in his body was alive in pleasure, like sparks were everywhere under his skin. His hips raised more as he felt immense pleasure build to the point of bursting, and his toes curled as he moaned again, "Ah! Mat-thew~!"

He growled when he felt the other's body tightening around him, and he pulled Sebastian into a deep kiss as he thrust hard once more hitting the spot. "Augh!" Sebastian cried out, and he gripped the other's back, his nails cutting into the skin as he came hard on the other's abdomen, and his body tightened down on Matthew's length.

"Sebastian!" He screamed as he held him tightly, the velvety walls forcing him to release his hot seeds deep inside of Sebastian's body. He only shuddered as he felt Matthew's hot seeds fill him, and he still held onto Matthew, his breathing ragged and labored. Matthew kissed him gently and laid him down on the couch, "Sebastian I love you~" The raven winced slightly, but smiled, "I know~" He lifted his head slightly as he kissed Matthew.

The blonde kissed him back and gently stroked the other's cheek with the back of his hand, and he carefully laid him down on his body. Sebastian just sighed and laid his head on Matthew's chest, but after about twenty minutes of comfortable silence, his head shot up and he glared at Matthew, "OH DAMN IT!" He frowned horribly now.

Matthew just smirked and said, "Hurts, doesn't it~"

Sebastian frowned and smacked him, "YES! AND EVEN WORSE THAN THAT! I HAVE REHEARSALS TOMORROW! GAH!" He facepalmed and mumbled, "I can't believe I bottomed to you!"

"Karma's a bitch~ Instead of worrying about having rehearsals, I would worry more about how you are going to make it there~" He grinned at this and decided to piss the other off even more as he smacked the abused behind.

Sebastian yelped loudly, and he bit his already abuse lip, a blush spreading on his face, "F-fuck you!"

"You did remember, now I fucked you~" He nipped Sebastian's lips and pulled him into a deep kiss again. Sebastian couldn't stop the soft moan that left him, and he scolded at the other, "I still fucked you first!"

"And I fucked you last, now shut up and stop ruining the moment!" He grabbed the back of Sebastian's head and resumed to pretty much mouth raping him with his wicked tongue. "Mmmmph!" He tried to argue in the kiss, but he couldn't and after a few seconds he relaxed into it, and moaned as he kissed Matthew back.

After a few minutes he released the raven to let him catch his breath and he smirked, "My god you are beautiful when you are flustered~" Sebastian was daze for a moment as he panted for air, his lips moist from the kiss. He caught some of his breath as he flushed, and mumbled a few curses about the other under his breath.

"Do you want me to carry you to your dorm Sebastian?" He noticed the time and didn't know if the other wanted to stay. Sebastian just groaned at that, not really wanting to move even if he was tired, and he would be embarrassed if Matthew carried him, "Ah can I stay like just for tonight?" He mumbled, "I'll need help to my dorm in the morning though~" He said, blushing further.

"Ok love~ I'll take you to my room~" He knew the other never knew he had a room, after all he just slept on the couch most of the time, but he wanted Sebastian to be comfortable. Sebastian gave him a confused look for a second, but just shrugged, "Alright~" Matthew smiled and gently picked the other up and took him to the back room, which was really a bedroom with a built in bathroom. He laid him on the large plush bed and laid beside him as he pulled the covers over them.

"I love you Matthew~" He mumbled feeling very tired now, and he held onto the other. "And I love you my beautiful Sebastian~ Rest now love~" He said softly and hummed the other a lullaby as he held him back. Sebastian breathed softly as he fell asleep and he slept soundly against the other.

Matthew gently stroked Sebastian's hair and kissed his forehead softly, "I love you Sebastian Michaelis, so much that I want to keep you all to myself~" Sebastian just turned in his sleep, and he muttered Matthew's name along with random snip its of past play lines. Matthew blushed slightly at that, and he rubbed Sebastian's back as he tried to sleep, but having the other with him just excited him, because he was for once not alone.

The raven snuggled closer to Matthew, and he held him as he talked in his sleep, his words slurred and hardly understandable, "Answer…mom…dad…visit….please talk to me… I'm sorry…it's scary here…I'm sorry that I'm not…. To see you… All I want~" He used Matthew as a pillow, as his world became understandable again, and he just held on to his lover, needing some form of comfort even in his sleep.

Matthew didn't understand at first, but thanks to years of reading books and knowing almost any situation, though he got a slight understanding of the other. _Sebastian, you are a lonely creature, just like I am~ But you crave for attention, you want someone to notice you, to feel proud of you, but it cannot replace the love of parents, I can only do so much for you, but you will always have that feeling, I will try to help you my love, because I want you to be completely happy~_

Sebastian slept the rest of the night soundly, somehow he felt safe with someone at his side.

Matthew for once woke up early, it was 5 in the morning, and it was still quite dark outside. He gently nudged Sebastian's shoulder and whispered, "Love, wake up~" Sebastian groaned and covered his face with his arm, "Why?"

"Because Love, don't you want to take a bath, and have me carry you while everyone is still resting?" He smirked and he gave a small squeeze on the other's bruised hips. Sebastian gave a soft sound of discomfort, and opened his eyes, "Fine~"

Matthew chuckled softly and picked the other up from the bed and took him to his bathroom, and laid him down on top of him as he stared the warm water, his hands gently rubbing the other's body with the liquid. Sebastian yawned not liking how early it was, and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What are you an alarm clock? How do you get up so early?"

"I could hardly sleep at all~ Just knowing you were by my side made me so happy that I couldn't sleep~" He gave the other a gentle kiss. Sebastian kissed his back and he tried moving his hips, and winced, pulling away from the other's lips, "Ow~ Fuck!" He hissed and gave up on that, "I'm going to have a hell of a time explain why I move so slowly today!"

"Just tell them. Someone fucked you~" He chuckled at this and massaged the sore legs of the raven's. Sebastian glared at him, and splashed some water on Matthew's face. "Oh haha~ Very funny~" He said sarcastically, "I can't say stuff like that, I'd creep out some of the cast for the play!" He sand and he looked at the other, "People don't just randomly announce that they got fucked you know~"

"Are you sure? I believe there is a song for it~" He smirked and nipped Sebastian's shoulder as his hands went up the smooth thighs, teasingly rubbing up and up. Sebastian shuddered and he smacked him across the chest lightly, "Gosh! It takes you fucking me once and you're already acting like your top dog!"

"You want me to prove it?" He said, a slight lustful tone in his voice as his hands grasped Sebastian's member and stroked it roughly. Sebastian moaned at this, his abused hips moving forward, making him hiss, "Augh~ And here I thought you were just an unbelievably cute shy book geek!" He said slightly annoyed, but he couldn't sound angry or upset when his sensitive body was being touched.

"I am shy, you just had to get to know me though to get me out of my shell~ You bring a whole other side of me that makes me want to ravage you~ But don't worry, I won't take you again like I did yesterday, I'll do worst~ Lest you walk away~ Let me show you what I can do Sebastian." One hand released the hard member and he slipped three fingers into Sebastian's entrance, still stretched and sensitive from the abuse he put it through yesterday, and he scrapped his nails on the poor pleasure spot, making it bleed, yet send shots of pleasure through Sebastian's body.

"Augh!" He cried out loudly in the painful pleasure, and he shuddered as he gripped Matthew's shoulders again. He could feel the other's fingers inside him as they scratched at the sensitive and abused spot inside him, he even saw the water start to turn pink from the blood that came from the scratches.

"I want to eat you Sebastian~" He growled into the other's ears as he forced him against the tub, water falling out from the movements, and he bend down and took the other whole, swallowing hard as his fingers went deeper into the other.

"Augh Matthew!" He cried out again, his hips moving forward on their own as he felt his pleasure doubled. His hands gripped the side of the tub as he panted from the waves of pleasure that hit him, his knuckles even whiter from his tight grip.

Matthew wondered how far he could push Sebastian, it would probably hurt him, and it just thrilled him when he thought of the raven crying from the painful pleasure. He slipped in a fourth finger and spread them out and pushed harder on the sweet spot. "Ah! Oh~ Fucking God Matthew!" He cried out through gritted teeth, and his head was thrown back as he moaned loudly.

Matthew nibbled on the tip of Sebastian's weeping erection, and he took him whole again, his head bobbing up and down, his teeth scraping against the shaft, and he tried putting his whole fist in the already tight entrance, it was a lot and he knew the other might or might not handle it so well, but he continued to aim for that spot, his nails roughly scratching the velvety walls.

Sebastian's breathed hard as he felt himself being stretched impossibly farther than he thought possible, and he moaned and cried at how much the other was taking this, and he shook from the movements as his body arched back, and his hands clawed at the bathtub looking for a spot to grip onto and finding none, he gripped the other's hair as he pulled it roughly. "M… Matthew~!" He groaned as he felt another scrape inside of him, and he was sure he would be ripped in half.

Matthew placed a kiss on the side of Sebastian's member and whispered softly, "Ssh Sebastian~ It'll be over soon~" He sucked on the tip as his nails stabbed into the prostate again and roughly pressed them randomly, as if playing the piano so the other would be stuck with pleasure at several moments. "Hah~ Ugh~" He could feel himself going to come soon, and he cried out the other's name.

He liked how Sebastian cried and called for him, and he took in all of the raven deeper into his mouth, and hummed softly, the vibrations from his throat going through the other's hot member. He wasn't even bothered by Sebastian's squirming hips, and he rubbed his palm on the bleeding prostate, knowing that it would force the other to come.

"Augh!" He cried out, the harsh pleasures forced him to come, and he felt almost blinded as he came painfully hard. His body shaking from the force of it, and he felt tears blurring his vision from the instance pleasure, and pain from it all. Matthew could feel just how tight Sebastian was around his hand and he moaned as he sucked the hot seeds off of Sebastian's member and licked it clean. "Such beautiful cries Sebastian~" He slowly slipped his hand out from the other, and the blood just mixed with the water, now turning slightly darker. He kissed the raven, making the other taste himself as one hand wiped the tears away.

Sebastian couldn't stop shaking for a while, nor stop the tears as he held onto the other and kissed him back, it had hurt so much that he didn't want to face it again, but it felt equally as good. Matthew held him tightly and his lips trailed down the other's neck and he bit it roughly, leaving a big red mark on the beautiful white skin, and he licked the blood away, "You are mine Sebastian, and I am yours~"

"Y-yes~" He stuttered as he tried to control his breathing and calmed his racing heart that beat so loudly in his chest. Matthew held Sebastian gently against him, and softly rubbed the raven's back, "Sebastian, I love you~"

"I love you too Matthew~" He said, and he managed to compose himself a little more. Matthew gently cleaned the other, and he pulled the plug so the water would drain, gently he lifted Sebastian into his arms, careful not to move him to much from his sensitive body. This just made the raven wince slightly and even if Matthew tried to be gentle, he wasn't even sure if he would ever be the same in the inside again. They throbbed from the harsh cuts, and how far he was stretched, but he was glad he didn't literally get torn in half like he thought he would.

Matthew placed him on the bed and went to his closet, taking out a single towel and he went back to Sebastian and gently dried the other, not caring for his own dripping body. Sebastian gulped as he saw the other's wet form and flushed brightly, _OH HELL NO I'M NOT THINKING SEXY THOUGHTS! I CAN HARDLY MOVE!_

Matthew smirked when he saw the flush raven, and he nipped Sebastian's abused lips, "It's sweet that you want more love, but I think I should take it easy on you~ Until you have the stamina for such things~" This just made Sebastian flush darker and shout in embarrassment, "THAT'S BECAUSE I NEVER BOTTOMED BEFORE YESTERDAY!" He said, correcting himself and even that further embarrassed him. Matthew just chuckled again and kissed the other lightly on the lips as his hand gave a small squeeze to the other's behind, "So cute when you are flustered~"

He gave a small yelp, and he managed to move away from the other somewhat, and he pushed a pillow in front of him like a barrier, "Oh hell no! Stay away from my backside!" He said, then stopped and thought, _Well fuck! I never thought I'd say that all together in a sentence!_

Matthew smiled and snipped his teeth at the raven, and whispered, "Little Raven, little Raven, let me come in~"

"Fuck no!" He shouted, and go another pillow and hit the other across the face with it, making tiny white feathers fly everywhere. He then backed up more on the bed, his back pressing against the headboard, and he tried to keep his pillow fort up, as he thought, _Little Raven my ass!_

Matthew just laughed and grabbed the other's foot that had peeked through the pillows and dragged him out of his little pillow fortress and got on top of him, on hand holding Sebastian's wrist together, "So cute when you struggle Little Raven~" Sebastian yelped and growled at the other as he tried to buck him off, "I'm not fucking little!" Matthew just smirked and flipped Sebastian on to his stomach, and his free arm went around the other's waist, making the raven's rump go up into the air and he got into position.

Sebastian tried to reach the headboard so he could pull himself away from Matthew, but it was just his fucking luck that his arms where not long enough, and he grabbed the sheets on his bed like he could get a good enough grip to move away, "Dammit Matthew!"

Matthew smirked and just bumped the other with his hips, but didn't enter the raven and he whispered, "Just kidding~ You'll faint if I took you again~" Sebastian flushed and covered his blushing face in a pillow, "You are such an asshole!" He shouted, but it came out muffled in the pillow as he kicked at the other again, "Stupid blonde bitch! Teasing me and abusing me like that!"

Matthew laughed again and pulled the pillow away and grabbed Sebastian's body and pressed him against his own body, "Do you want me to take you then?" He whispered into the other's ear, his hands holding down the raven's arms. Sebastian just shuddered at the though, but he was sure if he would ever be able to walk today, but then again he didn't want to leave the blonde unsatisfied after all that.

The blonde just smirked as he saw how long it was taking Sebastian to think and he said, "Just kidding~ Don't want you to be late for rehearsal after all~" Sebastian blushed slightly and just mumbled, "Can you just help me to my room so I can get dressed!"

Matthew smirked and whispered, "Very well~ After your rehearsal, I will take you again and again, and again~ Since you seem to want it so badly~" He released the other and got off the bed. He went to the closet and took out some clothes for Sebastian. Sebastian was still having a hard time getting rid of his blush because of what the other said, but he just didn't even comment, instead he was screaming in his mind. _When I met him he was a cute gentle book worm! What the fuck happened! Did he breathe in too much of those paint fumes!?_

The blonde just went to Sebastian and pushed the other down on the bed, and he dressed him, teasing the other as his nails gently scraped the skin, and he used his teeth to pull the zipper up, he then slipped on the shirt and he roughly rubbed the pink nubs before buttoning the shirt up. Sebastian just took a sharp intake of breath, and he tried to hold back a soft moan, _MY GOD! I'M IN LOVE WITH A DAMN SEX ADDICT! Although there are some things I can't complain about , BUT STILL!_

Matthew smirked and licked Sebastian's cheek, and he said, "Just so you know~ I know many more delicious positions, and my stamina is a lot longer than you think Sebastian~ I can make you go a whole day till your body is nothing more than goo~" He chuckled and picked the other up in his arms as he whispered, "And I can make you constantly scream~"

Sebastian smacked the other again, "Damn Matthew! Just let go already!" He said, as his face flushed even darker, _Gosh when did he learn to talk like that! Better yet… Where did he learn to do all this!_ Matthew just grinned at this and took the other to his dorm room, "What floor is it Sebastian~?" He blew warm air into the other's ear just to see him get flustered again.

Sebastian blushed and stuttered, "S-second…r-room!" Matthew nodded and he took the other there, and he was in front of the door, "We're here~" Sebastian got out his key and opened the door, "Yeah, sorry it's not much." He said as the door opened to show a room bare of anything interesting, and everything looked grey, except a small mirror in the corner that had a few pictures taped to it. There were a few with his parents together, but none with him and his parents, there were a few of him at his own birthday parties and even if he was smiling, the joy didn't reach his eyes as everyone of his friends were in the picture with him, but not the two people he wanted. The last picture was of him at his own graduation, and that was one picture that haunted him till this day. All his friends at the ceremony had taken pictures with their parents or family members, but since his parents chose work than coming to see him get his diploma, the camera man made him stand off in the far corner of the picture and half his body was cut off.

Matthew saw all of this and carried the other inside and gently set him on a chair, "My love, just call me if you need me ok? I will be by your side when you need me~" He smiled softly and kissed the other and handed him his phone number. Sebastian just smiled, and refused to show how much it hurt him. Other than how much he loved acting, another big reason he acted was because that was the only thing that made him feel like someone was proud of him. When the crowd cheered, and his director told him good job, it was all he lived for. He really did crave for attention, because for 20 years, he had none from the two people he looked up to the most. And yet, here was Matthew, giving him what he wanted for so long, and he smiled and said, "I know Matthew~" He pocketed the number, not realizing his phone wasn't there, and he pointed to his closet, "Can you get one of my jackets, and my bag? That's all I need."

"Yes Love~" Matthew said as he grabbed a nice black one and he picked up the back and went to him, "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you, after all my little Raven, you cannot fly~" Sebastian pouted and he stood up, biting back a hiss of pain, but he manage to stand, "I-I can walk… slowly, but I can!" He said defiantly. Matthew smirked and grabbed the other, forcing him against the wall, "Let me give you a…goodbye present then~" He grinded harshly against the other and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Sebastian moaned and felt his body tingle from that, and he kissed him back. Matthew wrapped the raven's Sebastian's legs around him and he bucked his hips against Sebastian as his tongue ravaged the other's mouth. Sebastian couldn't help that his body reacted to that, and his sore hips moved forward against the other, and he felt so immersed in the kiss, his mind went blank.

Matthew pulled away, breathing a little hard, but a smile on his face, and he whispered into Sebastian's ear, "Let see how you can go through practice, knowing that I can just arouse you like this~ Don't think of me when you're practicing Sebastian~" He licked the shell of the raven's ear and he put him down and walked out, just saying over his shoulder, "Bye~"

Sebastian blushed and he shouted, "FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He huffed and tried to calm himself down enough, and he made his way to the theater, and was only a few minutes late, he really did have a hard time explaining that also, _Fucking blonde!_

Matthew was laughing on the couch, knowing that if you put a suggestion into someone's head, they will unfortunately think about it over and over, and he wondered how flustered Sebastian will get when he is practicing and remembered what he did to him.

He was more than flustered. He was beyond embarrassed at this point. He had to sit in a chair for a scene, and he kept shifting in it making the director tell him to redo it over and over again. He spent nearly all of his rehearsal doing this, he wanted to call Matthew and tell him he was an asshole, but couldn't as he was so busy, not that it would matter, he didn't know he had left his phone at the library until he tried to check the time or maybe see if his parents had texted him. He knew they wouldn't, but he always tried. _Just great! Now I can't even tell time unless I ask someone!_

Matthew placed the new books on the shelves, all he needed now was some computers and the library would be open for business. As he walked around, he saw something on the couch and went to it, it was Sebastian's phone. He flipped it open, and knew the other would get angry for this, but he called the raven's parents.

Sebastian went through scene after scene, and he couldn't help but think back to Matthew, and everything the other said and did. His face was burning red the entire time in the place, and everyone was slightly concern, thinking he was sick or something, _Matthew why can't I stop thinking about you!?_

Matthew was sent to voicemail once again, he hanged up the phone and he got an idea and decided to use his own cellphone to call them.

Sebastian's father finally picked up, and his smooth yet intimidating voice said, "Yes? This is Mr. Michaelis speaking~"

Matthew's eyebrow ticked in annoyance and he calmly said, "Yes sir, this is about your son Sebastian Michaelis." The man let out an exasperated sigh, "Look if this is about his tuition, it's been paid for already." He said in a bored tone. "No sir, there has been an accident." He knew Sebastian would most likely kill him for this.

The man didn't even sound worried, but the other had caught his attention, "What type of accident?"

"Sir there is no time, we are going to take him into surgery, they said they will do all they can, but he's… He's pretty wrecked." He hanged up and he knew he was soooo going to get his ass fired and kicked as well. _Fuck it, a scumbag like him can either show he cares by running down here, or he can just fucking stay there and I'll keep Sebastian with me forever!_

Sebastian was in the middle of a scene when he turned to face where the audience would be seated, and he saw a man enter the theater. A familiar ticked off looking man, and his eyes widen as he forgot his lines and tried to finish the scene, his handshaking and his breath unsteady. _Dad is here? Why is he here?_ He got off the stage after the scene was over and went to his father, but before he could speak, the much taller man silenced him, "Sebastian Michaelis! I don't know what kind of reaction you were hoping for with that stunt you pulled making me come down here, and nearly giving your mother a heart attack! Do you know how foolish you made me look, asking the people in the hospital for you only to be told you was fine and here acting! Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The man demanded, but he was so confused he couldn't answer, and his dad shouted, "Pathetic! You can't even explain your actions! Well you got what you wanted since now your mother has said, 'We will see this play~' You better not make me regret coming here!"

Matthew just clapped his hands at that, having been in the back seats, watching Sebastian perform and he walked over to them, "Amazing~ I've never seen such an ass of a man, or I suppose that is what he would call himself. How unfortunate to meet such a…thing…" He measly said, obviously looking down on the male, and he dug through his pockets and took out Sebastian's cellphone and handed it to him, "You accidentally left this behind, what a despicable father you have, it makes me wonder if anyone knows how he really is to his own son, then again, it makes me wonder if his workers know, or the public, or even the reporters~ Behave yourself old man, you do not own this building, and I will not have anyone talk to a student like that, even if it their own father."

The man just glared at the blonde, recognizing the voice, "You called~" He said, and Sebastian shot Matthew a very confused look mixed with another emotion. "Amazing yet again! You are a lot smarter than you look and sound! Or maybe it is all just an act~ After all I can't help but think you are nothing more than a swing! Hm, how embarrassing to have a father like, such grief you must cause, I can see why you were so hesitant to even invite them Sebastian." He said lying through his teeth so perfectly, it was as if he should be in acting instead of the raven, "But you need not invite such a… Disaster of a man to a performance where civilized people will be gathering, it is like bringing a Neanderthal into a room full of homo sapiens."

Sebastian's gasped and stared at Matthew, like he was insane, and his face was completely void of color his lips pursed into a thin line. His father on the other hand had a dark look, "Listen here~ I don't give a damn who you are, or think you are~ But you have no say in how I act around Sebastian! He said, not even calling the other his son, then he got a call and he looked at Sebastian, "Regardless of what is said, your mother and I will attend this silly little act you are in~ Even if it is a waste of time! Why you do not strive for a more rewarding career is beyond me, but you were always one to play games when you should have your eyes glued to those books!" He said to Sebastian, and the boy looked away, never one to look his father in the eye, and he muttered a soft, "I'm sorry sir~" The man huffed at this and glared at the blonde before leaving.

Matthew watches the man leave and he stared at the other and softly called out to him, "Sebastian are you fine?" Sebastian held his hand to his mouth like he would be sick for a moment, but suddenly he raised his hand, and slapped the blonde, "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN!" He said, body shaking and he had to sit on a nearby chair, wincing slightly at this, "T-that was so, oh my goodness!" He put his head in his hands. Matthew just stood there, his cheek stinging, but it was nothing compared to his heart squeezing and he whispered, "I just wanted what was best for you… I just wanted your father and mother to come see you perform Sebastian~"

The raven took a shaky breath and said, "I know, I know but… It hurts because the only reason they would come is if I were dying!" He looked at Matthew, and muttered softly, "I'm sorry for hitting you, I just don't know what to think right now~" He said, looking genuinely like a lost child.

Matthew went to him and stared down at him, "Forgive me Sebastian~ I should not have interfered~" He touched the other's cheek and whispered, "I only want you to be happy… But I made things worse~ I should have never come into your life, I'm sorry~" Sebastian wrapped his arms around the other's neck not caring if anyone saw, "No~ Without you, this Christmas break would have been my last~" He whispered, admitting something he had been hiding the entire time from everyone, "With you, I feel that void slowly fill up, don't try to leave me now~ I don't think I can take another year without you in it~"

Matthew stayed silent and he rubbed his cheek against Sebastian, one hand going around the other's waist, and the other gently stroked Sebastian's hair. He knew nothing of the other and yet he had caused him such great pain, he could not understand why someone as sweet and gentle as Sebastian could go for someone like him. How the other went passed his false shell, and reveal the true Matthew, and yet how can he knowingly hold him, after seeing him without the mask, it was strange and yet he could not think of an answer, instead he just did as he promised and right now, that was being there for Sebastian.

The raven held on tightly to him and whispered softly, "Matthew can you take me back to the library? I don't care if people see us together~" He was emotionally exhausted to finish rehearsal, and Matthew nodded, "Anything you want Sebastian~" He knew the other might protect, but he picked him up and decided to piggy back the other and he smiled softly at him and said, "Hate me for making you look like a child, bit I know you want some rest~ Just wrap your arms around me Sebastian~"

He did as the other said and even if he blushed, he didn't protest, "I'm not a child~" Okay so he lied, but quickly said, "I do not mind this right now though~" He said, yawning and his eyes dropped slowly till they shut, and he only mumbled, "I'll kick your ass later for getting me flustered before rehearsals~ The scene where I sit by the fire was so awkward~"

Matthew paused slightly and he asked, "Why? Because your body felt on fire when I touched you, or because you couldn't sit?" He chuckled, and carried the other out of the building, the snow falling once more, and one landed on his cheek, and the warmth of his body melted it, and it slid down like a lone tear as he held Sebastian. He was saddened for the other, he was an orphan, but at least his parents had loved him, but Sebastian had family, and they have found their son only a nuisance. He was really crying for the other, only shedding tears from the side away from Sebastian, and he was thankful that the other was going to sleep. "Both you…jerk~" He mumbled as he relaxed, and Matthew hummed a lullaby for him, making the raven drift to sleep.

He reached the library and gently laid Sebastian on the couch, and he used the raven's own jacket and covered him with it, and he sat down on the ground as he held Sebastian's hand. The raven slept peacefully and he mumbled, "I love you Matthew~"

"And I love you Sebastian~" He placed a small kiss on the other's cheek and laid his head on Sebastian's chest, listening to the other's heart beating.

Sebastian didn't know how long he was sleeping, but what he did know is that it had been one of the best sleeps he has ever gotten, "I feel so rested~" He thought, opening his eyes. He turned his head and he smiled looking at the other holding his hand, and he kissed Matthew's cheek. The blonde smiled as well as he opened his eyes and muttered softly, "Hey sleeping beauty~"

Sebastian flushed and said, "I'm not a princess…" He was always embarrassed with how Matthew seemed to talk to him, able to make him feel happy with each word said to him. "You're right~ You are my prince~" He kissed the back of Sebastian's hand and just continued to smile so sweetly at the raven. This just caused Sebastian to flush even more, and he muttered, "Maybe you should be in acting~"

He paused a bit, and thought back to his ex, and he quickly shook his head at that, "No, such a thing is not for me~ But it is for you love~" Sebastian gave him a look, and he asked him, "Are you ok Matthew?"

"It's nothing Sebastian~ Anyways, as I said before I…I thought I'd bring someone to meet you after your play, I hope you don't mind, but I think you have incredible talent."

Sebastian tilted his head and asked, "Um, okay~ Who are they?"

"It's one person, his name is Edward Masterson, as in Masterson from Broadway." Sebastian froze, his eyes widening, and he said, "W-wow! He's so…He's so famous in the theater world!" He shrunk slightly back, and his head went down, "B-but I'm not that good… What if I messed up or something?" Matthew touched Sebastian's cheek and kissed him gently, "You are an amazing actor Sebastian~ You will not mess up, because you are the best at what you do."

Sebastian flushed at this, "B-but, what if I do! I'll be screwing up in front of the most important people out there!" Matthew grabbed his chin and made him look at the raven, "Who is most important Sebastian?" He asked, "If you feel in trouble just look for someone or think of someone that will give you comfort and keep you composed~"

Sebastian looked at Matthew, and he whispered, "You are the most important~ S-so I'll try my very best~" Matthew smiled and kissed Sebastian, "I'm glad, I love you Sebastian and I will always believe in you~" Sebastian wrapped his arms around the other's neck and smirked biting him, and even if he was still sore, he jumped up and ran away, screaming, "THAT'S FOR MAKING ME FLUSTERED! TAKE THAT OLD MAN!"

Matthew smirked and softly said, "I'm coming for you Raven~" He ran after the other and forced him against the wall, "Now where did I leave off again? Oh yes~" He smirked and said, "Here~" He roughly grinded against the other and pulled him into a deep kiss. Sebastian just gasped in shock at how fast the other moved, and he wiggled in his grasp, but that only made him rub against the other.

Matthew ravaged the other's mouth, his hands ripping off the other's pants, and he smirked as he wrapped the milky white legs around waist and freed himself as well, "As I said, I'm going to take you over and over and over again~" He thrust hard into the other, and he forced Sebastian's shirt off as he bit the already bruised skin. "A-augh! L-let go!" He yelled as he tried to move away with no success, and he only managed to make the other slip in farther, and he could only moan.

"No~ I like this very much~" He smirked and pulled him back into the kiss as he started taking his raven as promised, never letting the other take a rest as he forced him to come several times, till the raven could hardly handle it anymore and passed out in pleasure.

When he woke up the next morning he felt both satisfied and sore and he opened his mouth and just said, "Ugh~" Matthew smirked as he opened his eyes and nipped the other's shoulder, he had literally ravaged the other to the point of being sexually drain, well Sebastian not him. Sebastian just groaned and rubbed his eyes, "I feel like I've been sexually exhausted to the point that I'm sexually drained!"

"Good~" He licked the other's cheek and sat up, "You want to bathe?" Sebastian nodded and said, "Yeah… I have to…uh…look presentable for the play~" Matthew laughed at this and picked the other up, taking him to the bathroom and he laid him down and started the water, but he didn't get in with him. Sebastian sighed feeling the water, and looked up at Matthew, "Don't you want to shower?"

"I will after~ Unless you want me to do what I did yesterday~ It's very hard to control myself when your body is right next to mine~" He said with a smirk. Sebastian just shuddered at that and mumbled, "You are right…maybe after the play." When he realized what he said, he flushed and shouted, "J-JUST FORGET I SAID THAT!" Matthew laughed and shook his head, "After the play then~"

He just sunk into the water, and washed himself, trying to get rid of the blush, and he mumbled, "A-after the play~"

Matthew smiled and heard his phone ringing and he left the bathroom, and it was Edwards calling. He answered and spoke quietly, "Edward, how…nice it is to hear from you, will you be able to make it?" He was told yes and that Edward was actually getting off the plan now, he was then asked something that made him blush. "_Do you want to meet up together~ Like old times?"_ His voice trembled slightly as he whispered, "It is in the past, do not bring that up again, I'll see you at the play, goodbye Edward."

Sebastian had finished taking a bath and he managed to get out of tub on his own, but as he was to call for the other, he heard the other speaking through the door, and he wondered, _Who is he talking to? _He was confused, and he walked out of the bathroom, "Matthew~"

The blonde closed the phone and looked at Sebastian, a small smile on his face, "Sebastian~ Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Sebastian managed to keep the frown off his face, and he nodded, "Alright Matthew~"

He dressed himself and laid some clothes on the bed for Sebastian, and he wrapped his arms around him as he whispered, "I love you Sebastian~ Thank you for coming into my life~" He placed a small kiss on his cheek and walked out of the room and waited on the couch for the other. This only confused the raven as he wondered why the other left him to get dressed unlike the other day, and he just frowned slightly while he dressed. _I love him… But I feel like I'm missing something. _He finished and went outside the room and towards the other, "Alright let's go~"

Matthew nodded and grabbed the other's forgotten jacket and placed it on his shoulders, "Sebastian, can I hold…your hand?" He felt weird asking permission, but he didn't know if the other would like if it people them together like yesterday. Sebastian just blinked and smiled as he took the other's hand, "Sure Matthew~" He said, he had been shy to do so before, but he wanted the blonde and everyone else to know they were together.

Matthew blushed slightly at this and held the hand tightly, his fingers interlocking with the other's as he walked them out of the library. He was glad, and yet worried that all of this could end suddenly, it being a long time since he had seen Edward, and he was afraid that with both Sebastian and the other male actor, he would be single out if his past comes out.

Sebastian waited behind the curtains, dressed in his costume that was a simple black suit that fit him nicely and he waited for the show to begin. He saw his parents in the front row. His father looking slightly annoyed he was there, and he gulped. He was nervous as hell. _I've never felt this nervous before!_

Matthew waited outside the theater for Edward, and he huffed in annoyance, "Where is that damn man!" He didn't notice Edward behind him till he spoke, "You look as handsome as always Matthew~" The blonde jumped and turned around as he looked up at the other, and the blush came back again, "H-hello…Edward… Come on the play is about to begin." He brushed passed the other and sat down in his seat, Edward sitting beside him.

Sebastian looked for Matthew and he saw him sitting next to a familiar man, _N-no way! _He sees the blush on Matthew's face and raised an eyebrow, _M-matthew?_ He felt his chest tighten and his heart started to pound, he couldn't focused, but the play was beginning, and he was forced on stage anyway. Matthew and Edward just focused on the stage, no words were shared between each other, but the slight sexual tension was still there. The blonde smiled as he stared at Sebastian, and he loved how the other looked and couldn't wait to see what would happen.

He did the first scene easily, but when he glanced off stage his heart fluttered painfully, and he took a pause he shouldn't have taken, and nearly forgotten his lines, but he recovered from it just in time, _I don't know why it hurts, why they look so close together…_

Matthew looked at Sebastian in concern, while Edward silently criticizes the raven, seeing his strengths and flaws. Matthew on the other hand could not help but wondered, _Sebastian, what is wrong? Are you ok?_ Sebastian started to feel dizzy as the pieces started to click together, and after the light faded on the scene, he stumbled off stage, feeling like he would pass out, _M-Matthew… Matthew and…No!_ He felt his eyes burned, and he made it off stage, hoping no one saw as he was forced to get ready for his next part.

Matthew was getting worried for Sebastian and he stood up and went backstage, and he saw Sebastian and went to him, "Hey are you ok Sebastian?" He was trembling slightly and he looked up at him, "I saw the way… He made you blush…" He said his voice shaking, "Y-you and…him?" He covered his mouth at the sudden realization and shut his eyes, not wanting to say it.

The blonde just stayed quite for a bit and he touched Sebastian's cheek, "I told you before, it was in the past… We had nothing at all, I was the only fool to love him, but he did not love me back~"

Sebastian looked at him and asked, "Do you still like him?"

"No… He was my… My first, he was the one who… Made me the way I am. It is hard to forget the things one does to you, even if it has been long ago. I do not like him Sebastian, I only like and love you~" Sebastian suddenly kissed the other and bit his lower lip till it bled, and he pulled away as he was called on stage, "Then I'll show him you are mine~" He said, with that determination in his eyes as he walked on stage his nervousness and fear suppressed with the strong urge to show that man he was more than worthy of Matthew.

The blonde blushed again and he touched his lips, and a small smirk came to them, he went back to his seat and Edward asked what happened, but he just told him to shut up and pay attention to Sebastian.

Sebastian became master of the stage, and everyone was his puppets. He had a fierce glint in his eyes as he shot a piercing look at Edward, and he owned the character he played. His steps perfected, his expression, his gestures, even his breathing was absolute perfection. He gave not one flaw or mistake as he dominated the entire building and he captivated the audience, his parents even watched in shock at his sudden 180.

Matthew just smiled as he watched Sebastian, his thoughts were filled with the other, his body wanting to hold the raven tightly and he was enchanted with every word that came from his lips.

When he neared the end he looked at the audience, and he told them Merry Christmas, but before they could applaud, he announced one last thing, "And Merry Christmas Matthew, my love~" He said looking at the blonde even as the crowd of hundreds watched, and he gave a brilliant smile as the entire building roared in applause. Matthew blushed softly and Edward looked at him and smirked, "I see now why you didn't want to continue our little game~" He stood up and passed the blushing blonde and he said to him, "Come, let us see your lover, I have much to tell him."

Matthew nodded and stood up as he went outside and waited for Sebastian by the gate like last time, Edward waiting on the opposite side, they were so different and yet similar in their actions, and he wondered how he ever fell in love with Edward, but he was glad it wasn't permanent, because he truly loved Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled as he dodged many fans, and he ran out the back again to avoid the crowd. He had lost his jacket to some crazy fans, so the snow landed on his bare shoulders of his t-shirts, and he went to Matthew, giving him a kiss, even if he hadn't said hi yet, but he did just because he knew the other would see.

Matthew was surprised by the kiss, but he wrapped his arms around Sebastian and deepened it for a short while and pulled away. "W-wow~ I should come see you backstage more often!" He panted softly, his breathing coming out in the cold wind as warm puffy clouds, and he turned his head towards Edward. The sand colored hair man smirked as he walked over and looked down at Sebastian, "So this is the little actor that has taken you from me, eh Matthew? Matthew held Sebastian tightly and nodded, "Yes, and I am now his Edward." The man just continued to smirk, and flicked the raven's head, "You have talent, but it is raw, and needs more work. Especially if you cannot even handle your own emotions on stage."

Sebastian looked up at the man, his eyes looking straight at the others, giving him a look that would scare a grown man. It was the look he used as he played the demon, and his voice was even. His posture that in which used to show power, and he did in fact look demonic, "Oh trust me~ It won't happen again~" He said, his smile stretching across his face.

Edward just smirked at this, his own eyes narrowing like a predator, and he whispered, "My my~ I wonder how would you taste little bird~ I've already tasted Matthew, I could try you, and I doubt you could stop me from taking you~ Everything Matthew has done, I have done to him~ And someone as young and…fragile as you, I wonder how you can handle being taken~" Matthew tightened his grip on Sebastian and he looked at Edward, "Edward that is enough! Calm yourself or I'll call Tabitha and tell her!" Edward immediately stopped and he just smiled and shrugged casually, "C'est la vie~ Matthew thank you for showing me… this little boy, and you are right. He will go far but he better be careful not to fall into the harsh cruel world of acting~ Bye and take care~ I hope to see you someday on stage Raven, I wish to see how far you will fly, maybe you'll even surpass me~" He laughed at this and walked away. Matthew just continued to hold Sebastian, even after the other had left, his body trembling slightly as he remembered the rough touches, but he shook his head and focused on Sebastian as he rubbed his cheek against him, trying to calm him down.

Sebastian though could only growl and he hissed, "I will surpass him, and I will crush him under the heel of my boot!" He felt angry that the other would look at him and speak of him in such a way in front of Matthew. The blonde could only laugh softly at this and he whispered, "You are so cute when you're angry, like a kitten~"

Sebastian flushed at that and pouted, "I'M NOT FUCKING CUTE!"

"You're right, you are fucking gorgeous~" He sealed his mouth over the fuming raven, and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. The raven could only blush and gave in to the kiss, and after a while he finally pulled away, and softly muttered, "If I am gorgeous, than you are the most amazingly beautiful man to have ever existed ~"

"Why thank you my little Raven~ So sweet when touched~ Maybe I should do so every time~" He chuckled at that and whispered, "I believe that I promised to take you after your performance, let's not keep you waiting~"

He could only smile at this, "No~ Let's not Love~" He kissed him again once more, and Matthew held his hand as he led the raven back to the library, and he whispered softly, "I'm never going to let you disappear from me my Angel~"


	5. Mistakes and Remakes

_**Everyone getting ready for Valentine's Day? I know I am. Anyways, short one-shot this time, MaraBella15 and I had a laugh making some parts of this story XD.**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, I own Matthew though, and she owns Sebastian's mother.**_

_**Summary: Life is not all fun and games when you are a host, sometimes you get an annoying stalker that can't take no for an answer. Such is life.**_

_**Mistakes and remakes.**_

He exited his job at Kingdom of Heaven lounge where he, Matthew Ross worked as a Host. He fixed his leather vest he was wearing, though inside he wore a very beautiful suit, he liked to feel comfortable and enjoyed his street clothing a lot more. As he walked down the slightly empty street, his leather jeans lid low on his hips, showing the tips of his hipbones and the nice V going down to the hidden prize. His skin had light goosebumps on it as the cold wind brushed by him and he entered his favorite bar and ordered some beer to drink.

He was not the only one out to relax, a certain raven haired man was there as well. Sebastian Michaelis was sitting at a booth with a few people, and he laughed as they said some joke he wasn't even sure was funny, and flashed them a charming smile. He was a male model, quite famous, and could be found in nearly every front cover of almost any magazine. He had the looks, the money, the connections, and even the showmanship personality. He was admired and envied by man, his long black hair, to his piercing red eyes and flawless skin. He was in a word, 'Sexy' his appearance screamed sex appeal and people stayed close to him like moths to a dazzling flame.

Though he was famous and handsome, there were people out there that could care less. People like Matthew as he grew annoyed by the laughter and huffed, _Great another fucking outing with someone, ugh I hate when people like that come to this bar!_ He drank his beer and hoped that maybe they will leave soon. They did, but not everyone.

Sebastian waved at the people as they left, and he stood and handed the waiter his empty glass and he brushed his long hair from his face as he strutted towards the door, but before he could leave he saw a very cute blonde at the bar, looking very tempting. He turned on his heel and took a seat next to him and ordered another beer, and he leaned closer to the other, his elbow on the counter as he waited and looked at the blonde out of the side of his eyes. If he could see himself le looked picture ready, it was amazing how he looked absolutely amazing every time he moved, "Hello~" He said hoping to start a conversation.

"Shoo fly don't bother me!" He snipped, he knew the other was handsome, but he could give a rat's ass. He had a very bad day at the lounge, his boyfriend coming in accusing him of sleeping with the clients, but he never once touched the women, but the other still wouldn't believe his words Sebastian raised his eyebrow at this, "Well someone had a bad day~" He said as he got his drink and took a sip, "Maybe you should just relax." He pointed out and tilted his head looking at the other.

"I'm trying to, but some guy is hitting on me. Maurice give me a light!" He shouted to the bartender as he took out a cigarette and the bartender lit it for him. He took a long drag and tilted his head back as he blew the smoke out slowly, enjoying how it spunned and curled in the air. This only made the determined male smirk as he said, "Oh well I just wanted to offer my conversation starter~" He said shrugging, "Why not let me buy you a drink for any inconvenience I caused~" He said with a dazzling smile again.

The only thing that interested him was the free booze and turned his eyes to the raven and he said, 'Fine… I guess a drink wouldn't hurt." Sebastian smiled and got the man a drink, as he handed it to the blonde with a small wink, "Drink up then~ And by the way my name's Sebastian~"

"Matthew~ My name is Matthew~" He took a sip of the liquor, and a bead of alcohol slid down the corner of his mouth down to his neck, only to disappeared underneath his leather vest. He took advantage of the free drinks the raven was willing to provide, because he really wanted to forget the day, but his mind felt rather fuzzy, more so than usual, and he forgot who he was and what he does.

Sebastian smirked as the other continued to drink, and he couldn't take it any longer and he wiped a digit on the other's skin and licked the drop of liquor off his finger, "Sweet on my tongue~ So what brings you here Matthew?"

"I…" He laughed a bit, wasted out of his mind and he said, "I've seem to forgotten, are you sure you didn't put a spell on me?" Sebastian just smiled as he leaned closer, "I don't know, have I?"

"God you're gorgeous~" He said as he finished his drink and cigarette and moved closer as well. Sebastian just smiled wider at this, "Well you are quite the looker yourself Matthew~" He purred, his voice low so only the blonde could hear him.

"Don't tease me pretty boy~ If you want something, go get it~ Besides I like it hard and fast, do you even have the right…requirements to do so~" Sebastian was a little shocked at how the other spoke, and the blonde just smirked and started to walk away, his hips moving side to side as if to taunt the other.

Sebastian quickly stood and followed the other as he took the invitation, "Oh~ I intend to~" He said and took the other's arm as he pulled him close. "Oh so rough~" He smirked and whispered into the raven's ear, "I wonder if you can make me scream~" Sebastian smirked at this, "Want to find out?" He asked as he grounded his hips against the blonde.

"Aah~" He gave a sharp gasp and smiled wickedly at this, "So quick and to the point~ I love it that way~ Don't keep me waiting boy, show me everything and so much more!" Sebastian just grinned and pulled them to a backroom so they could be more private. He knew the owner, and the woman didn't care if he used the room. He pushed Matthew onto the couch inside, and he pulled him into a harsh kiss as he pulled the leather clothing away.

Matthew could only moan into the kiss and he ripped the other's shirt open and his nails scratched at the skin, as Sebastian pulled off the last piece of clothing, and he kissed his way down the other's tan chest, his teeth scraping the skin. "Ooh Sebastian~ Don't tease me~ Just get what you want, I can handle all of you, so don't worry, and please just give it to me already~" He said with a mischievous smirk.

Sebastian just laughed at this, and he positioned himself, "So eager you are Matthew~ I love that~" He thrust fully into the blonde, up to the hilt, and the blonde threw his head back as he screamed in pleasure, his tight whole being stretched painfully, and he love the sharp pain, already moving his hips, not letting himself not adjust to the other's length, "D-damn so good~ D-don't stop at all~"

"As you wish Matthew." Sebastian said as he thrust in and out of the other, pleasuring the blonde with not just his hot member stabbing the sweet spot, but with his free hand stroking the other's twitching length. Matthew's body just tightened around the other as he moaned louder, and his hips wrapped around the smooth pale waist.

Sebastian groaned and nipped the pale neck as he pulled his hips forward, giving him a better angle as he continued his thrust, hitting the special spot again and again, making Matthew scream loudly, "AH SE-SEBASTIAN! MORE, MORE~" He begged, his nails sinking into the other's shoulders.

Sebastian did so as he thrust in deeper, and he stroked him harder, never once feeling so incredibly turned on and extremely pleasured, "Matthew~!" He growled out, and gripped the blonde's hips as he grinded his hips so he drilled into the sweet spot. Matthew could only call the other's name over and over as he started to see some spots in his vision, having been so long since he's been taken in such a way that he already felt so close to his release, his body warming considerably against the other.

Sebastian groaned as he felt close as well, and he grabbed the blonde's legs and hooked them over his shoulders and he went harder and harder, Matthew screaming in pleasure as his toes curled, and his body started to tighten around the other, and he screamed loudly, "F-FUCK SEBASTIAN!" He came between their stomachs, his nails cutting the other's back, and he held on to him as his pleasure traveled through every cell in his body.

Sebastian called the other's name loudly as well, and he spilled his seeds deeply inside the blonde and kissed him hard, still riding out his ecstasy to the fullest. Matthew wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he kissed him back just as rough, feeling exhausted, but the other continued to go in and out of him, and he was turned on again and he bit the other's lower lip roughly, and whispered, "Keep taking me till we both pass out~ I want my body to hurt so much in the morning and I want it to be by you only~" If he had been sober, he would have never told the other that, then again, if he was sober, he would have never slept with the raven, but he was intoxicated, and he just kept begging to be taken again and again.

Sebastian panted softly and kissed him, "Alright Matthew~ I'll do this just for you~" He said, and did just that until they were both sexually exhausted, no longer able to continue.

Matthew felt warm, and he groaned slightly as he held what he thought was his lover, and he wonder why his body ached so much. He grunted softly as he opened his eyes to look at his lover and his mouth fell open as he looked at the stranger from last night, _OH GOD NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE! _He got off the other as quietly as possible, which was freaking hard since he felt like he's been thoroughly fucked, quite literally if he might add, and he blushed as the proof was evident on his legs, dried blood and semen on them. _This is so embarrassing! _He put on his clothes and rushed out of the bar and ran straight to his apartment, taking a long shower as he tried to rid himself of the evidence.

Sebastian woke up sometime later, and he rubbed his eyes, "Mat-" He blinked and found himself completely alone, _W-what the hell! Fuck! Did he seriously just do this! How the hell did I become a one night stand!_ He frowned and stood up to get dressed, and he left the bar, pissed as hell, _How could this have happened! Damn it, just because I'm a fucking model, doesn't mean I like being ditched before I wake up! Especially when it was the most incredible sex in my entire life!_

Matthew groaned in pain, and his cell phone started ringing. He reached for it and answered, "Hello?"

"_Where the hell were you! You weren't at your apartment, and you weren't at the lounge!"_ Matthew could only groan as a headache came, and he rubbed his head, "Baby, I was really wasted last night and I found myself passed out on a… Pile of garbage… I feel like shit, look I promise to come see you today, but right now… I really need some rest." His boyfriend didn't like this answer and he yelled at him, saying he was no-good and a piece of trash, and then hung up on him. He could only sigh, it was like no matter what he did, the other just kept getting angry at him. He stayed in the warm water and tried to clean himself, but ended up moaning and hissing in pain, "Shit! He really fucked me over!"

Sebastian was grouchy all day, feeling like he was just used. He sighed as he did several photo shoots, and left for him early. "Damn! If I see that man again I'll give him a piece of my mind1 Shit and I even liked him!"

Matthew tried his best to make it up to his boyfriend, in the end the other told him to buy him jewelry and take him to expensive places once more. He sighed as he realized he was broke again, his boyfriend was really high maintenance, but he just decided to work extra hard the entire week to get it all back, and his thoughts went to the raven. _Such a strange man~_

Sebastian sighed as he went home, and as he sat on the leather couch, he began reading a book as he waited for his mother to come home. _Matthew why did you leave me? Did you not enjoy our time together?_

Matthew shook his head, trying to keep the raven out of his mind, he did not need that kind of person, and he just lay on his bed and tried to sleep.

Sebastian was bored as hell so he went out for a while to just walk around the park, then he returned home, _Ugh! Why the fuck can't I think of anything to do with my fucking time! I have money so that isn't a fucking issue!_ Okay so he was still ticked off that someone turned him down, HIM! The most wanted person alive! He huffed and kicked a rock in anger.

Matthew's alarm clock went off and he groaned in annoyance as he went to work. Upon entering he saw a beautiful woman with black raven hair, red eyes like the other last night, and beautiful snow white skin. _Holy crap! She looks like him!_ He saw the other Hosts were targeting her, and knew she was rich. He was there by her side in an instant, and he bowed and kissed her hand, "Hello Madam~"

The woman just smiled and looked down at him, "What a cute young man~" She said, "My name is Ms. Michaelis~"

"Such a lovely beauty like you is single? I cannot help but wonder if you are a temptress demon from hell, such beauty that can lure men astray and take their very lives~ Such a wicked and beautiful woman you are Ms. Michaelis~" He was inwardly smirking and he sat down beside her and snapped his fingers as a waiter brought by some champagne, his favorite white wine and he handed her the glass as he poured the contents into it.

She laughed softly and said, "Such a gentleman~ You remind me of my son, although he is a little more blunt~" She said winking at that, "But alas he is a very good boy, just very stubborn~"

"You had a child! Nooo!" He said, genuinely shocked, "You look no older than 27! I can't believe you have a son! Such a perfect figure and everything! Forgive me for looking, but you are completely ravishing~"

She just smirked at that, "You flatter me so~ But I am actually 40 years old~ Other than some women, I enjoy telling people my age. I do enjoy their reactions!" He blinked and said, 'W-wow… WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE!" He hugged her and rubbed his cheek against her shoulder, "SUCH A PERFECT WOMAN!"

She truly laughed at this, and patted his head, "Calm down young man~" She said with a giggle, taking a sip of the wine, 'Although you are such a charming young man~" She smiled softly and looked at her diamond watch, "Oh goodness! Look at the time! I must return home~ My son must be very bored right now… He is so silly, he can't stay home without laying around groaning about how boring that place is~" She shook her head standing up, and said, "Besides I must tell him that his manager called him to reschedule the photo shoot."

"Such a shame your son lives with you still, I could have had you all to myself~" He winked at her and smiled as he kissed her hand and bowed, "Good bye Ms. Michaelis~" She just grinned and held onto his hand, "He has no choice! I want to keep my little Sebby a little longer~ Anyways if it is not too much trouble, may you walk me home?" She asked the blonde, "After all it is so dangerous for a woman to travel alone at night~"

"But of course Ma'am!" He stood up and held out his arm for her, "Shall we?"

She nodded, taking his arm, and she said, "We shall~"

Matthew led her to her home, laughing and talking about the beautiful women's life, and they finally reached the front of her steps. He kneeled down once again, and kissed her hand, "Thank you for allowing me to walk you home~"

She smiled at him, "The pleasure is all mine~" Sebastian heard his mother and he walked outside, wiping the sleep from his eyes, and he yawned slightly as he said, "Mother you're home~ How was your da-" He stopped and stared at Matthew, "W-what the fuck!"

Matthew stood up immediately and his eyes widen, "O-OH SHIT!"

"Matthew?" He said walking over to him, his mother was a little surprised and cheerfully said, "Sebastian darling! You know this young man?"

"Y-yes!" He said as he just stared at Matthew, as if the other grew a second head. She smiled and said, "Well you have good taste then~" She winked and walked to the door, saying over her shoulder, "He was so kind to escort me home~ Thank you again Matthew." She went inside, and left the two alone. Sebastian just walked over to Matthew and he asked him, "Matthew, where have you been?"

"Where have I been?! Look what happened is to never be mentioned again! Got it!" He had a big blush on his face as he told the raven this; he could not believe how bad his luck was. Sebastian frowned at this, "Why! You just left without saying anything! What am I supposed to think! You were so willing to be with me last night that you even begged for it!" He said, taking the other's hand and pulling him closer, "How is it different now?"

"I. WAS. WASTED! I didn't know that I had sex with you until I woke up! There is no difference or anything! If I wasn't drunk I would have never slept with you!" He gripped his hair in frustration, and his blush increased, "Oh god! I can't believe how many times we did it too! Remember don't tell anyone! Now I have to leave goodbye!" He turned around and started walking away.

Sebastian stared at Matthew, and he went after him, "Matthew please! How can you say it was nothing?" He started feeling angry and shouted, "You can't get rid of me Matthew!"

"What the hell is wrong with you! God you are such a freak!" He shouted and started running away, _WHAT A WEIRDO!_ Sebastian would have chased after Matthew but it was to late, and he would have no chance at catching him now. He returned home and he took his mother's cellphone from her purse, and called the last number she called, it turning out to be a hosting service. After much persuasion, and using his connections, he managed to get ahold of Matthew's soon to be former clients. _You can run Matthew! But I will make you feel the same as I am feeling for you!_

Matthew ran all the way back to his apartment and his boyfriend was there waiting for him. "Baby?" He said, not expecting his lover to have visited him. The petite raven went to him and suddenly kissed him deeply. He could only moan and he took him to the bedroom, and made love to the smaller male, and yet he could not help himself but think of Sebastian the entire time.

The next morning, Sebastian had a plan in hand, as he made sure he would be let off early at work, and he would have time to re-arrange his appearance. _Matthew~ Matthew~ How must you feel today to only find out your clients will no longer come see you again~_

Matthew kissed his lover sweetly and gently got out of bed so the other would not wake up. He took a shower and changed his clothes as he went back to work and he saw his booth was empty for once. "Huh? What the…?" He saw the guys laughing as he came in and his eyes widen as he rushed to the sign in book, and he saw that all his clients canceled. "WHAT THE HELL!" He went to his couch and gripped his hair, _What am I going to do? Eric will get angry if I forget to get a gift for our anniversary again!_

Sebastian left work early that day and went to his friend's Alois house for a 'makeover' and he thought, _I hope this works~_ He slipped into one of his mother's dresses. He looked into the mirror, _Damn! Alois can really do wonders, I'm hot if I do say so myself~ Although I'm flat chested the way Alois tied the ribbon on the dress makes me look as if I have some breasts…pffft! How stupid I feel in this get-up but this is the only way to make him see me~_ He called the Host building, and requested for Matthew to personally pick him up, and take him to the park and back, and he offered way more money than necessary.

Matthew's boss called him over and she laughed as she handed him something. He opened the envelop and his eyes widen, it was full of cash! He immediately went to the address, whoever this woman was, she was his life savior! He arrived at a nice house, as in rich, and he knocked on the door and fixed his yellow rose in his white suit breast pocket.

Sebastian went to the door and made sure his long now curly hair covered his eyes and he opened the door for the man, _Matthew~ Let's see how long it takes for you to realize this is me~_

Matthew just blinked in surprise as he looked at the woman, and she was quite beautiful, but a familiar beauty, "A-ah I'm sorry, I seemed to have been stunned for a bit! It is not every day you meet someone so lovely~" He took her hand and gave it a small kiss, noticing that they were a bit bigger than normal women hands, "Shall we ma'am?" He nodded and tried not to laugh, but he just silently took the offered hand and walked out the door, and he said in a very feminine voice, "Oh Matthew~ Such a charmer to the ladies I see~"

He smiled and escorted his customer like a perfect gentleman and he gave her attention like always did to every woman, he complimented her, asked her how she is, and then asked something that had plagued him a bit, "May I ask… Why such large sums of money for me to escort you ma'am? I am flattered don't get me wrong! It's just, there are so many others, so why me specifically?" He hardly ever got customers by request, so this was very strange to him.

Sebastian smiled and said softly, "Who wouldn't for such a gentleman as yourself Matthew?" He said, "Rumors of you have spread far about you, and they sound so interesting… I just had to see if they were true, these strange rumors…"

Matthew blinked at this answer and said, "Strange rumors? Oh please, what could be said about little old me?" He said, blushing slightly from what he thought was flattery. Sebastian walked forward as he looked at a fully bloomed rose bush and spoke softly, "Well, although you are known for your charm and flattery, I have heard you are a…how you say… Heartbreak, a playboy is the right term I believe."

Matthew stopped and looked at her, "Playboy? I am a man who never dares tries to break a woman's heart! I admit I have loved many a man and a woman in my old life, but now I will treat the women with respect, all are beautiful to me, and all I shall love dearly but never dare hurt someone's heart!"

Sebastian frowned at this, "Really? Then I suppose the rumors I have heard are wrong. That you would be so cold as to leave someone alone after you used them as a one night stand." He said crossing his arms and he walked still, "A drunken mistake, if I am correct."

Matthew's eyes widen and he stared at the other, "Who are you?"

Sebastian stopped and sine they were far away from anyone else's hearing, and sight, "Well Matthew, why don't you ask yourself this? Would it even matter to you at all how the other person felt when you just left so suddenly without explanation, nor reason." He said and he pulled the hair out of his face, and his red eyes stared at the other, "Don't you give a damn about how I would feel being used then tossed away like that?"

He gasped and was shocked, but then immediately his eyes turned to slits as he glared at the other and backed away, "Why the fuck are you stalking me! You got what you wanted from me! And I never stood you up! I left! I don't know who you are, nor do I care to know about you! And get this through your head. YOU. FUCKED. ME! Not the other way around, a one night stand means you should have left me! I got nothing from you, because I never even wanted you!" He turned around and started walking away.

Sebastian followed after him and grabbed his arm, "I don't fuck for one night stands Matthew!" He said through gritted teeth, "You get this through your head! If I wanted a one night stand, trust me I wouldn't be here right now!" He let the other go, "I paid for a walk back Matthew!" He said, and he huffed and stood up straight, "You wouldn't leave a lady who has paid good money for a walk to go home alone now would you? Besides it would look bad on your image~"

Matthew growled and glared at him, "You're no woman, you're scum! Hurry the hell up I will not waste all day with you!" Sebastian smirked and followed after, "Such a gentleman, I should have paid more, I have more than enough." Matthew almost stopped again, and he remembered that his boyfriend would always complain that his apartment was to small, and how he wanted to move in with him. If he can get enough money out of his stalker, he could buy a nicer apartment. "H…How much?"

Sebastian smiled at that, "Every day, I will double the amount I paid today and maybe even extra if you are good~"

Matthew bit his lower lip, he didn't want to, but he lost all his clients so he sighed and just nodded, "Fine! But no sex! It's not in my contract to have sex with clients!" That was actually a lie, if requested he would give his service, luckily the customers he had never asked. Sebastian just smiled as they reached his home, "I never said anything about sex~" He said and turned to face Matthew.

"Good bye." He said coldly as he turned to leave. Sebastian took out a handful of hundreds and he said, "How about a kiss goodnight~ Just one?" He said with a kind smile, but inside he knew he held power over the other. Matthew stared at the money and huffed as he grabbed it and gave the other a quick peck on the lips. Sebastian didn't complain at this, instead he just smirked and walked toward his door, his hips unintentionally swaying because of the heels, "Thank you and good night Matthew~"

He blushed in embarrassment that he just degraded himself in such a way and he just walked away.

Sebastian sighed happily as he walked into his house and called the host club again, and he had the payment for tomorrow sent over. He asked to be Matthew's one and only client for any day available, and the owner agreed whole-heartedly. _Matthew you will never escape me, in one night I can't help but become addicted to you~_

Matthew has never been more frustrated in his life! Every day Sebastian made him take him out on ridiculous dates, not to fancy restaurants or expensive places, but always random normal dates. Well not that he minded, his boyfriend forces him to do all of that every time. But he didn't like having to pretend to date someone while dating another. Today Sebastian was late, and Matthew was tired of waiting for him. As if to relieve his boredom, his boyfriend came in. He smiled and pulled other into a special bedroom for their guest. He kissed Eric and pushed him against the wall, but Eric hated when the blond was rough, and yet this time, Matthew wasn't being told to stop.

Sebastian entered the building and when he noticed Matthew not at his usual spot, he asked another host where Matthew was, and the man just pointed at the bedroom door. He went to it and gasped when he saw Matthew kissing another male so passionately. "You are so full of shit Matthew! Are you going to fuck him and desert him when you had enough of him?"

Matthew flinched and turned his head to stare at Sebastian, his eyes widen and he was immediately punched by Eric. "I knew it you fucking son of a bitch! I knew you were cheating on me!" He tried to say something but was punched again by the other and Eric left him. He stared in shock as he fell to his knees. Sebastian went over to him and glared, "You reap what you sow you bastard!"

Matthew got angry, his body shaking and he stood up and shoved Sebastian against the wall, "I hate you! I hate you so much! You ruined my life you bastard! You made me lose my boyfriend!" Sebastian's eyes widen at this, "B-boyfriend?"

"Yes boyfriend! Why do you think I was so keen on making you shut the hell up! You know what, take your damn money I want nothing to do with you! If I see you near me again I will get a restraining order!" He threatened and he even threw the money Sebastian had given him the day before, and he left the building.

Sebastian felt a lump in the back of his throat, it had actually made sense on why Matthew was so adamant on being with him, and now he made the other miserable, because he tried forcing his feelings on to him.

He tried calling Matthew, but he received no answer at all. He sighed and decided to try calling him again when the other wasn't so upset.

Life didn't go as he planned though, every day he called, and received no answer, not even the blonde's work had heard from him for the past two weeks and a half. He was getting concern, and finally he was able to get Matthew's address and he went to it, having high hopes that the other would forgive him, and that he would try to make it up to him.

Matthew had wallowed in his house, never going outside at all, and instead he just ordered in food when he ran out, and would wait at the table, waiting for Eric to return. Eric was his first boyfriend, he was the only one that wanted to be with him after sex, and that made him so happy, thinking that he was only good for just that. But to suddenly lose it all in one day, he knew that it wouldn't have mattered though, he was also in the wrong, he should have told Eric what had happened, and he should have explained to Sebastian his reasons, but he didn't instead. He sighed and just stayed there again, an empty bear can near him as he sat at the table, waiting for someone that will never come back again.

Sebastian was as the door and he knocked on it, but when he received no answer he opened the door, and was surprised that it was even open and he went inside. He saw the blonde immediately just sitting at the head of the table, his eyes having bags underneath, and no expression on his face. "Matthew?" The blonde didn't respond at all, and Sebastian went to him and touched his shoulder.

"Matthew I'm so sorry for what I have done-"

"It's not your fault Sebastian. You were right, I should have stayed and explained that I had a boyfriend, and then I should have talked to Eric and told him what I have done… He was always right, I'm nothing. I take everything for granted…."

Sebastian felt anger hit him at the other's words and he kneeled down so the other would look at him, "Damn it Matthew!" He shouted as he gripped Matthew's chin, "In those few weeks I had spent with you, I felt blessed by it! I have seen you for more than you think you are worth, you are absolutely priceless! No amount of money can express how much I feel for you!" He leaned closer to him and whispered, "I know you might have been drunk that night, and you feel nothing for me, but Matthew… I feel something for you, and I have waited and waited as I went on those dates with you so could realize that! I hoped, and prayed that you would realize how much I'm willing to give just so I can see you, to hear your voice, and see your smile. Damn it Matthew~" He said, his eyes staring deep into the other's now, "I've waited for you to look into my eyes, so you can see that I truly love you and no one else in this world~"

Matthew stared back at Sebastian, slowly processing everything, and a blush spread to his cheek as he stood up and backed away from the other and he stared stuttering like an idiot, "YOU L-L-LOVE ME! BUT YOU BARELY KNOW ME! ARE YOU DRUNK!"

Sebastian just smiled at this, "No… I'm not drunk, and I was not drunk that night either. Matthew you don't even know me, and I have only started to know and understand you, but I can't lie anymore, and I can't stand the pain I feel every time I'm away from you~ You're like a drug I've only tasted once, and I'm caught by you. I can't stay away for to long or I feel like I'm dying~"

Matthew's blushed deepened, never once did Eric told him that, instead he would always insult him, and tell him he was good for nothing, but for some reason Sebastian kept complimenting him and he wanted him. He was so confused and he didn't know what to do in this situation, "A-ah…"

Sebastian stood and walked over to the other and just held him, "Matthew you don't have to love me, I just had to tell you~ You're everything to me now… I would do anything for you, I'd cut off my arm, rip out my heart, anything if you asked it~ I want to give you everything in the world and more, I don't care what it takes I'll give up anything for you Matthew~" He said as he held him, "I have never asked for anything from you but one stolen kiss, but I just will ask one last thing Matthew, "He whispered into the other's ear and said, "All I want is one chance to prove to you that I can love you~"

Matthew was absolutely speechless; he never knew how warm and how right it felt to be hold by Sebastian. His arms hesitantly went around Sebastian's waist and he gave a small nod at this, "O-ok Sebastian~" Sebastian felt his heart almost stop at that, and he looked at the other and softly he kissed him. He was so gentle it was like he didn't want to break Matthew.

Matthew felt something in the kiss, and he pressed his lips a little firmer to the other, _Maybe this will not be so bad?_

Sebastian could taste the alcohol on the other's tongue and he kissed him deeper, hoping to remove the taste, so he could have Matthew's only in his mouth, and he thought, _He's drunk isn't he? I hope he will remember this and what I had said, but even if he doesn't remember and he hates me tomorrow… I will love him tonight like he truly deserves, I will love him with everything I am, because I love him~_

Matthew moaned softly, his grip tightening on the other's shoulders as he bit Sebastian's lower lip accidently getting rough, and he pulled away, covering his mouth, "I-I'm sorry! I know I can be too rough!" Sebastian smiled at this, "I don't mind. I love everything about you Matthew~ Nothing you can say or do, will ever change that." Matthew blushed a bit and he mumbled, "W-will you really love all of me?"

"Matthew~ I love every single aspect of you, everything~" He said taking the other's hands into his, "I will love every single thing about you, down to the very last hair and touch~" Matthew softly gripped the hands and moved closer to Sebastian and he shyly licked a drop of blood from the other's lips. Sebastian let the other do so, a light shudder going through his body as he moved forward kissing Matthew again not caring that he could taste his own blood.

Matthew moaned again and held Sebastian tightly against him, he didn't know what this feeling was for the other, but it felt incredible just being in the other's arms. Sebastian kissed him deeper as his hands slipped under the other's shirt, and he caressed the skin there. Matthew gave a small gasp and just moaned as he let the other continue, "Sebastian~" He softly moaned as the raven rubbed his palms against the pink buds, and he kissed him deeper as he gently pressed him against the wall. Matthew blushed slightly at this, and he pressed his back to the wall as he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist as he nibbled on the lower lip, making it bleed again.

Sebastian scratched his nails down the other's sides and grounded his hips against Matthew. "A-ah!" Matthew gasped again, his back arching and his hips moving with Sebastian's, "S-sebastian~" The Raven kissed him along his neck as he removed their clothing and grind his hips against Matthew, his hand slipping between their bodies and he stroked the other into hardness, as he sucked on the tender flesh of Matthew's neck.

To Matthew it felt like a horrible slow torture, but he loved it all. He moaned again as he moved in rhythm with Sebastian and he whispered, "Sebastian~ M-my body is burning up~"

"Then let me tend to that fire~" He said and slowly entered the other as he sucked a pink bud now, the flat of his tongue rubbing against the hardening nipple. "Aah~" Matthew moaned as he felt the familiar fullness that Sebastian could only give him, and he softly called the other's name over and over as his hips moved with Sebastian's.

Sebastian slowly thrust in and out of Matthew, his pace gradually quickening as he pleasured the blonde, "M-matthew you are so warm~" He breathed out, the other's tight heat seeming to pull him in, and yet it wasn't enough for him, he wanted to bury himself deep into the blonde's core, the other's hot body to addicting for him that it was taking all his self-control to not ravage the other completely.

"Ah Sebastian~" Matthew moaned, his legs tightening around the other's waist, and his nails sunk deeply into the raven's shoulder blades, making the raven hiss and thrust in harder, his control snapping so easily from the other's sweet voice, and he struck the pleasure spot buried deeply inside the other.

"Ah!" Matthew shouted, throwing his bead back as he called Sebastian's name with every shout. The raven just kept striking that very spot over and over, and he whispered into the other's ear, "I want you to remember this Matthew~ And never forget I will love you, body, mind and soul~"

Matthew just panted, his breaths becoming ragged as he pulled Sebastian into a deep kiss, moaning as he could feel himself getting closer and closer, "Sebastian~ I've never felt this way before with Eric, nor anyone at all~"

Sebastian just went in deeper, his movements more precise as well as drawn out so he could increase the wonderful friction. He left many love bites on the other as he did, and thoroughly pleasured the other as he felt himself nearing the peak of his release, "Matthew~ I will love you forever~"

"S-sebastian~" He threw his head back as he came between their stomachs, and he held on tightly to the other as he tried to catch his breath, his body trembling in sweet pleasure. Sebastian felt the other's walls clamp down on him and he spilled his essence deep inside of Matthew as he kissed him passionately.

Matthew moaned into he kiss but pulled away as he panted softly and said, "Love me~ Love me like only you can do Sebastian~ And please make me love you back as well~"

Sebastian smiled and kissed him on his cheek, "I will always love you Matthew~ I'll do anything to get you to love me no matter how long it takes~"

"I'll hold you to that Sebastian~" He said as he rubbed his cheek against the other and whispered, "I want to fall in love with you and be yours forever~"

"I can't wait for that day Matthew, always and forever." He said softly. They held each other and in Matthew's heart he felt comfortable with Sebastian, the ache and pain that Eric had left, slowly being dulled by his affections for Sebastian. He hoped this lasted forever, because he was becoming addicted to the raven as well. _Sebastian, where have you been all my life?_


	6. 6 million in 1 chance to fall in love

_**I hate being sick! Ah well MaraBella15 and I are at least ok, we've been having very random days XD, but that's cool since I can use it. Lolz this is one of our other favorite rps, hopefully you guys like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Black Butler, but I do own Matthew and this is my story plot based off a yaoi manga, seriously should have saved the name, but sorry I didn't, if anyone finds it please tell me, I love that story!**_

_**Summary: No one knows when you'll fall in love, sometimes it's someone they know, another time it's when someone is dropped into their life, for Sebastian that literally happens, now he is in love with this random stranger who is in a dangerous situation, he would do anything for this person, just one thing he really hates, his love is straight. Life seems to laugh at him all the time~**_

_**~Six million in one chance to fall in love~**_

Matthew stared at the two grave markers that belong to his recently deceased parents. He had been in a state of shock the entire week since the day of their deaths to the day of the burial, and he couldn't process the fact that one second they were alive, the next there were dead. In his daze he didn't knew someone called out to him until he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned his head and saw three large scary looking men, and they told him something that shocked him even more than his parents' deaths. It was the fact that they had a debt, a huge one, and unfortunately a debt he had just inherited.

"H-How much?" He asked them.

"6 million dollars." They simply said.

He felt like he would faint at the amount, and he stepped back saying, "I-I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A JOB; YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME ON THIS DEBT!" He shouted. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, they took out guns, and he knew right away that it wasn't a lie. With that in mind, he ran away.

Sebastian was walking home from his job at his mother's company, and he had a really crappy day, but regardless of all that he still managed to have a smile on his face. He was in a rush to get to his uptown apartment, wanting to just rest, or at least do something. _I really just wish today had not been so boring like always! Fuck if something could happen, anything interesting, I would appreciate it!_

Matthew was being chased right now, and he didn't even know why he ran, than again he was a college student, no money, no job, no parents, hell his ex-girlfriend, freaking rich as hell, broke up with him last week! He was a man with no island to stand on, and the fucking piece of wood he was on, was sinking quickly! He decided to try to lose them into a building, but now the security guard joined in along with the 'debt collectors' he was pretty sure they were actually mafia. He ran into an elevator full of people and he was waiting for any floor to get off on, finding it kind of awkward with the scared shocked people, and finally the doors open and he ran out and broke into a room, covering his eyes as he realized it was a couple in their 'happy' moments. "Sorry!"

He ran through the door connecting rooms together, and he was at a dead end and he went to a window and crawled out, the ledge the only foot hold around and he stared at the ground, he was pretty high up, and he wasn't sure if he would make the fall, but it was either be grabbed beaten or even sold, or to at least die trying! He jumped and all he could see was the sky and he closed his eyes from the oncoming pain.

Sebastian walked on the sidewalk, his head down and he saw a steadily growing shadow and he looked up and saw a blonde man falling towards him off a building and he barely made it in time to jump forward and catch him, grunting from the impact of the other man on him that knocked him down, making his head strike the sidewalk at an awkward angle. _Ow! _"H-hey, are you alright?" He asked as he sat up and looked at the blonde man on him, his eyes widening. _B-beautiful! S-such a lovely light tan on him, beautiful large green eyes, and his hair is so light, it rival sunflower petals~_

Matthew just groaned slightly and blinked slight and stared at the raven haired man, thinking at first the other was a woman with his sharp angles, very soft looking pink lips, but it was his eyes that made him realize it was a man, piercing red eyes that were just staring at him. He shook his head and stood up, helping the raven as well, and he could hear the debt collectors shouting that they were going to get him, and he quickly took the other's hands and placed them close to his heart as he said quickly, "I've I ever see you again I'll repay this! Thank you so much!" He placed a kiss on the other's cheek to show his gratitude and he ran away again.

Sebastian just stared as the retreating figure ran off, and he felt fluttering warmth fill his chest. _What just happened, I don't know who he was… Nor what just happened, but I want to see him again! Heh~ I guess what they say is true, be careful what you wish for, because you might get it~ Either way my day is no longer dull~ _He thought as he smoothed out his suit and started walking, only to be pushed to the side by scary looking men, running after the blonde, shouting that they were going to rip the blonde apart and sell his organs. Sebastian didn't expect this and he just dashed after them.

Matthew could feel their hatred as he tried to run faster, his lungs burning, and his vision slightly shaky, but he immediately stopped when he was about to collide with a baby carriage. Unfortunately for him, the mobsters used this to their advantage and knocked him out with the back of their guns and they forced the unconscious blonde into a black car and drove off.

Sebastian saw this and his heart pounded as he thought, _I-I should call the police! But by the time they get here they will be gone! _He wasted a few precious seconds to decide what he was going to do, and he shook his head in anger, _F-fuck! I could regret this later, but I can't just let those people kill that guy! Damn me and my being at the wrong time at the right place!_ He began to run after the car, not giving a damn if a few people turned to look at him running on the street. He was now grateful he used to be a professional cross country and long distance runner as he followed the vehicle, shedding his jacket and even tie to lighten his body. _Just hold on! I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm going to get you back!_

Matthew didn't remember much as he woke up, and he was dragged out of the vehicle, handcuffs tight on his wrist, and he groaned as his vision slowly came back, and he heard the ocean, and even smelled of the sea, the steps of the men that carried him could be heard as soft taps, and he could tell they were at some dock or a warehouse near the beach. They threw him onto a hard wooden floor and he grunted in pain. "You shouldn't have run away! We could have easily accepted payments of 12,000 a month~" Matthew sat up and crawled backwards, "I-It'd be impossible for me to get 6 million dollars! I'd have to be working till I'm 64! AND EVEN THEN I WOULD ONLY HAVE ABOUT 1/6TH OF THE MONEY!" They just grinned at this and raised up their weapons, "We'd thought you'd say that. Let's just sell his organs on the black market, or actually we could just sell his body, someone like him would be sold for a very good price, he can always pay us back with sex." Matthew gulped as they plotted to sell his body, and he shivered in fear, _Who the fuck did I pissed off to get this on me!_

Sebastian panted as he found himself outside of a boat ware house near the docks, and he crept over to a window and he heard what the men were saying inside, his blood running cold from their words. _H-how can anyone do that to another human being? Shit! How am I going to get him out of here! I-I can get killed for just following, but I can't just let him die, or worse!_ He forced himself to remain calm as he picked up an old rusty lead pipe on the ground as a weapon, and he waited for some sort of opportunity.

"P-please! I'll find a way to pay back the money! Just give me time!" He begged, tears welling up as he stared at the men that just walked to him, "That is what they all say, but we need that money kid~ It's just your luck that you didn't die alongside your parents." He closed his eyes as they were right in front of him and he prayed that they'd kill him quickly and sell his organs, instead of becoming a sex slave. _G-god willing, mom dad, I may be seeing you soon~_

Sebastian heard enough of this and he took a deep breath and ran through the doors and bashed the face of one of the men the rusty pipe, breaking his jaw as blood splashed on the floor. He didn't hesitate to hit the next man as the third began to hit him hard to hold him off, he just yelled for the blonde to run away while he could hold them off.

The blonde saw this and though he wanted to help, he felt so scared and he ran away, tears falling freely as he hoped the man wouldn't die. _W-why did he come to help me? Why would he risk his life?_ He just ran as fast as possible, and he begged that the man would be just fine.

Sebastian shouted in pain as he heard a shot and felt a bullet graze his calf, but he kicked a man away from him and bashed his elbow into the guy's nose, breaking it and knocking him out. He stood and turned as the last man raised his gun and he tackled him, knocking the gun out of his hand. When he finally manages to disarm the gangster, he punched him hard, making him go unconscious, and he ran out of there. He was shock at what he had done, and how the hell did he survive that, he didn't even feel the pain. _The guy is alright… And I'm alive, damn when I said I would like the day to be more interesting, I didn't make life endangering!_

Matthew had ducked behind some trashcans, his body to tired, and he tried hard to catch his breath. He had nowhere to go, and they would surely find his apartment, or even find him at the college. He had no money, no job, and shit he didn't even have a passport to fly away! What was he going to do with such a large debt! It would be impossible for someone as average as he to even think of getting such large amounts of money, hell he would be lucky if he had 5 bucks for lunch at school! _What am I going to do? Mom, dad, why didn't you tell me we owed so much money!_

Sebastian couldn't run anymore as he stopped at an ally and his back hit the wall and he slid to the ground, gasping for air as he started to feel the pain now, the adrenaline wearing off, _S-shit I cannot believe I did that! But I don't regret helping that man~_ Matthew heard someone run pass the trashcans he was hiding behind and he peeked his head and saw the raven and he quickly scrambled out of his hiding spot and said, "T-thank you so much!"

Sebastian took several deep breaths before he was sure he could speak, "I-it's nothing~" He said with a half-smile, feeling like he was mostly drained from fighting off these mean. He wasn't worried about his suit anymore, even if it was Armani. He looked at the blonde and asked, "Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Matthew stared at the handcuffs still on him, but other than that, he was fine, shaken, but fine. "Y-yes I am. Thank you again, I-I have no idea how I can repay you, hell I don't know if I'll even live long enough to repay you for what you did for me!" Sebastian looked at him and asked the biggest question plaguing his mind, "W-why are they after you?"

"I-I guess my parents borrowed money from them, and when they died, the debt was transferred to me." He bit his lower lip and he stared down at his feet, "W-What the hell am I going to do!" Sebastian stood up, and moved closer to the blonde, "How much do you owe?" He asked. "6 million dollars…" He muttered, feeling the weight of that number break his world. Sebastian cracked his neck and straightened his ruined clothes and said, "I'll pay it. The debt, I'll pay it." _Hell might as well do so! I nearly died for him… B-besides I… I like this man~_

"Huh? B-BUT THAT IS SUCH A BIG DEBT! I-I can't possibly have you pay for it!" He said, shaking his head at the other. Sebastian just gave him a look, and he raised an eyebrow, "First off, I already risked my life for you, so I'll do whatever I want. Second that is not much to pay off since I own half of my mother's multi-billion dollar company." He said, somewhat surprised the other didn't recognize his face, he was always on those stupid rich single bachelor magazines.

Matthew blinked in surprised, and was slightly shocked, "W-wow! But I can't just take it so easily! Please I'll try to pay that off as well! Anything you want just name it, or even how much money you expect me to give you!" Sebastian thought for a moment and it hit him, "F-fine, if you want to pay me back… You can by dating me." He said, completely serious. "And don't worry, I'm not asking for anything sexual of that nature if you do not want it. Just go out with me is all I ask~ I'll pay for anything you need just… Give me a chance." He said, and he rubbed the back of his neck out of nervous habit, and took a deep breath. "Even if you don't like me, or whatever, I won't force you into anything." He was wondering why the hell he was asking this. He knew he was gay, that much he knew since he was young, but he was wondering why he was asking a complete stranger to date him as a way to pay off a debt. He wasn't a lonely man… Well maybe a little… A lot…. But regardless of that he did feel for this man, and he thought that if the other saw how well he could treat him and care for him that maybe he could win this blonde over.

Matthew just stood there and blinked, he pulled his ears and even checked if something was in them, "I'm sorry, I think maybe my ears got damaged when I hit the ground, could have sworn you said dating me."

Sebastian sighed and shook his head, "Y-your hearing is fine."

Matthew took a few seconds to process all of this and he screamed, "I-I'M NOT GAY! WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I'M GAY! I LIKE WOMEN! WOMEN WITH BIIIIG BOUNCY BREASTS, AND TINY WAIST1 AND I'VE NEVER ONCE HAD FEELIGNS FOR GUYS SO WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M GAY!" Sebastian wanted to face palm and he waited for the other to finish his shouting, "You don't have to do anything with me alright!" He said, completely embarrassed, but he wasn't about to show it, 'Do you want the damn money or not?" He said, "I'll pay anything you want no matter how expensive. Your choice."

Matthew just blushed and nibbled on his lower lip as he thought his options out. _On one hand, I won't die or become a sex slave, or involuntary organ donor. On the other hand, I would have to date a male… God this is actually hard!_ Sebastian sighed at the silence and he said, "I really won't ask for you to do anything with me, just to go out on a few dates, and keep company… I really will not ask for anything else." He said honestly, feeling like he had fallen for the other, even if he still didn't know his name. He just wanted a chance that's all.

Matthew sighed and said, 'Fine…. BUT I'M GOING TO PAY OFF THAT DEBT! S-SO I WILL CHARGE FOR EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING THAT WE WILL DO! I-I MEAN YOU'LL DO!" Sebastian nodded at this, and smiled, 'Fair enough." He started walking and said, "Do you need a place to stay the night?"

"N-" He stopped and huffed, knowing he can't go back home, and he nodded, the blush growing as he went after the other, noticing the raven haired man was walking farther away from him and he grabbed the back of the raven's shirt like a small child and mumbled, "Yes please~" Sebastian felt the tug and his smile widen at this, "Then you can stay for as long as you like."

"….YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING TRY ANYTHING!" He shouted in warning, though his looks made other think he was nice and sweet, he was actually a foul mouthed hot head, almost like a pissed off alley cat, always hissing and fighting for no reason. Sebastian just raised his hands in a I-surrender gesture, and said, "I swear to not do anything to you that you won't ask for." He said as he called a taxi for them and just hand the driver 2 hundreds and told him the address at the most extravagant apartment complexes the city had. Matthew just stared at him, _really_ surprised at how rich the other was.

Sebastian entered the cab and looked at the blonde who was still watching in shock, "You getting in?" Matthew immediately wiped the look of his face and replaced it with a scowl as he slid in, but kept far away from Sebastian as if he had the bubonic plague. Sebastian didn't comment on the scowl, and he just relaxed in the seat as the driver took them uptown to his apartment. _Well Sebastian, you had a really interesting day, I suppose the universe was all, "What the hell, might as well give him a splendid ass day today!"_ He thought with slight humor.

Matthew's stomach growled and he blushed again and pressed a hand on his tummy, trying to make it stop. _Oh god, can this get any more embarrassing?_ Sebastian looked to him and smiled softly, "Don't worry, I'll make some food for you~" He said as they reached the tall building and he gave the drive a tip as he opened the door. Matthew got out of his own side and stared at the building and he looked back at his mourning clothing, noticing how dirty they looked, and even how very commoner like they were. He suddenly felt small and intimidated by the building, knowing only the rich can afford such a luxurious place.

Sebastian didn't notice this as he led the other into the building, and began climbing the stairs to his room since he preferred it over the elevator. He didn't like how crowded it could be. Matthew suddenly felt very self-conscious and he unconsciously moved closer to the raven for some form of comfort, he wasn't even aware of this though as he looked around. Sebastian felt the warmth from before come back, as the other walked closer to him, but he tried not to let it show too much. He finally reached his room and opened the door and stepped inside. The apartment he lived in was actually large enough to hold seven of them in just his living room alone. There were large windows overlooking the city below and since it was late in the day, it gave the perfect view of the sunset.

Matthew's mouth just fell open as he slowly walked into the room, and was once more surprised, "W-wow~" Sebastian removed his tie and he threw it on to the white leather couch, and randomly turned on the 70inch flat screen TV to break the silence. "IS THAT A 70 INCH! I THOUGHT THEY DON'T EVEN EXSIST YET!" Matthew shouted as he stared at it, 1080p, surrounds sound, and HD, 3d, and had access to internet. He just wanted to hug it.

Sebastian chuckled at this, "There are…some things wealthy people are able to get whenever they want, please enjoy it to your heart's content~" Sebastian went to the actually modest kitchen, and he rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands to begin making dinner, "There is a shower to the right and spare clothing in the bottom drawer." He said as he began cutting red and green peppers for some fajita, "Just use whatever you need, my home is yours~"

Matthew snapped out of his TV daze and nodded, knowing he could use a bath, "T-thank you!" He said and went straight to the bathroom, removing his dirty clothes and he stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water and adjusted it to the perfect temperature. He sighed as he let the water wash over his tired and aching body, and he was finally able to slip off the handcuffs with a bar of soap. Now that all the excitement and terror was gone, he noticed how lonely and utterly horrible he felt. He hadn't had time to even mourn his parents' deaths, and he was already thrust into a horrible situation. He hiccupped a bit and tears mixed with the water as he covered his mouth to hide his cries and he just kneeled down and stayed in the tub, huddled and silently crying.

Sebastian couldn't hear the other as he made the food and even some tiny desserts, hoping to please the blonde a bit, _He's taking quite a while in the shower, and I hope he is ok._ When Matthew could no longer cry anymore, he stood back up and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and dried his body, wincing a bit at a bruise on his back from when he hit the ground. He went through the drawers and pulled out a white shirt and slipped it on, it sticking to his slightly damp skin, and he noticed it was a mostly sleepwear clothing since the shirt was light and see through for warm nights. He slipped on a pair of matching pajama bottoms, fitting him very snug except on the waist line, though it was a little longer on the legs, and they showed every curve of his lower body. He walked out of the room, drying his hair and he placed the towel around his shoulders, his now messy blonde hair falling a bit in front of his face a lock gently touching his lips as he said, "Thank you again~"

Sebastian turned and flushed slightly at the very appealing image, _it seems he likes going commando~_ He smiled and just set the finished meal on the table, "You are very welcome. Just feel free to use anything you like." He said, setting the drinks on the table as well. Matthew nodded and sat down and picked up his fork, "It smells really good." He took a small bite of the fajita and smiled, "You're a really good cook!"

Sebastian laughed at this as he sat down as well and ate some from his own plate, "Thanks. I took a cooking class in high school and I guess I just picked up on cooking quite easily. As much as I like to cook, it was funny as hell when my track coach heard about it." He shook his head a smile on his face as he remembered the shock face, "Nearly gave the man a heart attack. He thought I'd be horrible, but I was actually very good at it, and I ended up making my teammates dinner after every track meet."

Matthew raised an eyebrow at this; sometimes he opened his mouth to much, and could be too blunt at what he says, "Huh? I thought it was some stereotype, but I guess gay guys really like to cook! Though, god if it taste this good, let them!" Sebastian's eyebrow ticked at that, "It is a stereotype." He was use to hateful stares and harsh comments to what he is, though he was kind of hoping the other wasn't like that.

"Oh my bad! Sometimes I talk too much, or at least that was what my ex said anyways! Ha-ha!" He had no idea why he was laughing, he sometimes did it when he was very nervous, well it was better than snapping at people, which he did more often than not. "It's fine." He finished half of his food, but was no longer hungry so he pushed it away and took a sip from his glass of water, 'I apologize for not asking sooner, but what is your name?"

"Oh sorry! My name is Matthew! And what is yours?" He asked.

"Sebastian." He said as he stood up to put the leftovers away, and he washed his dish, and placed it on the rack to dry. "Sebastian~" He said, rolling the other's name off his tongue and he started laughing a bit, "W-wow even your name is elegant!" Sebastian rolled his eyes and flicked some water off his fingers at the blonde's face, before he dried his hands with a towel. "Hey!" He rubbed it away and pouted, "Jerk." He stuck out his tongue on the other.

He just laughed again and said, "I'm going to shower, when you are done eating just put your plate in the sink, and you can pick the couch or the bed to sleep in, I won't mind." He began to walk towards the bathroom, and Matthew blushed when he heard bed and all he could think is that the other was a closet pervert. He finished his meal and placed it into the sink and he went to the couch and laid down a bit, and he gave a small sigh at how soft it felt, even though it was leather, _Jeez when you are rich, even the couch is first class!_

Sebastian took off his ruined suit, and he stepped into the warm water of the shower, He rarely used warm water, but today was an exception as the heated water soothed the bruises that began to form on his pail skin from the hits he had taken. He tried to ignore them as he washed his hair, and he stayed a while to just let himself relax.

Matthew on the other had was giving happy little moans as he wiggled on the couch, _DAMN I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO BECOME RICH, AAAH THE COUCH IS SO NICE I CAN JUST IMAGINE THE B-_ He sat up and curiosity got the best of him, _I wonder how the bed feels!_ He scrambled off the couch and rushed into the room and threw himself on it, the headboard hitting the wall, making a loud thumb, and he just moaned in pleasure at how amazing it feels, _God it's soooo soft~_

Sebastian turned off the shower, and after drying his hair till it was slightly damp. He put on a pair of simple black silk boxers, and he exited the shower, not expecting to see Matthew on the bed and he just chuckled softly, "You can sleep there if you want, I'll sleep on the couch." He said, seeing how comfortable he looked, _He really looks so cute like that~_

"Wah~" Matthew sat up quickly, but the very plush bed somehow bounced him off and he hit the ground and groaned, his tush in the air, _Greaaaat, I look so fucking dorky now!_ Sebastian covered his mouth, hiding a grin, and he laughed for a moment, "Sorry I startled you Matthew, but you really can sleep there if you want."

"N-NO! THAT'S FINE!" He stood up and stomped passed the other, already embarrassed as hell, and last thing he wanted was for the other to keep laughing at him. He sat on the couch, the blush permanently stuck to his face now. Sebastian went after the other, and once he had a straight face, he said, "I'm sorry Matthew, really I am." He went to the kitchen and began to wash Matthew's dirty plate so that he wouldn't have to tomorrow in the morning. Matthew's eyebrow just ticked at that, and he pouted and lay down on his side, his knees up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them as he acted like a stubborn child.

Sebastian saw this and had to force himself not to laugh again, _so cute~_ He hummed slightly as he washed the dish, and once they were dried, he reached up to put them away in a cabinet, his boxers slipping slightly down his slim hips to show the smooth creamy skin.

Matthew looked up a bit and stared at the other's hips and he blushed and looked away, _Gaaaah! What the hell was that Matthew!_ Sebastian reached up higher to put the cups away and he winced when a dark bruise under his ribs stung painfully.

He saw the other flinch, and he frowned and he frowned and curled up even more, "I'm sorry you had to be involved Sebastian, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Sebastian just put the cups away, and didn't say anything for a while, but he just sighed and said, "It's really alright Matthew~ I was not about to just watch you get kidnapped so you shouldn't need to apologize~"

Matthew looked at him, and stretched out from his fetal position, "C-can I ask you something?" He laid his head on the armrest, his green eyes looking at Sebastian. The raven just turned and faced the other, "Yes Matthew?"

"Why….Why do you want me to go out with you? I just barely met you today?" Sebastian just smiled at that as he looked down, "Some people say it's stupid to fall for someone at first sight, but I can't deny how I felt the first time, I saw you~" He walked over to the large windows and looked down at the lighted city, "You don't have to like me, I just want to keep my silly hope alive~" Matthew blushed at that and shouted, "YOU-YOU ARE SO STUPID!" He turned his head away from the other, not wanting to be mocked because he was blushing and he said, "You're going to get hurt, I told you I like women, so it's your own fault if you get hurt when I don't give you back l-l-love!"

Sebastian nodded at that, a sad smile on his face, "I know, but can you blame me for wanting to try?" He turned and looked at the clock above the hallway, and saw how late it was already, and he walked to his bedroom, "Good night Matthew~"

"Good night Sebastian… And I guess I can't blame you, I know how it feels to want someone to love you back…" He sighed and lay down on the couch, and he gripped his hair as he blushed, _WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!_ Sebastian heard what the other said and he smiled, "I will try Matthew~ Even if it hurts, I would do so because I loved you from the start~" He went in his room and lay down on his bed, and pulled a cover over his body as he closed his eyes, _I'll try because I don't want to give you up~_

Matthew finally calmed down and his heart beat slowed slightly, and he let himself fall asleep. Sebastian slept the whole night through, and his dreams were filled with the blonde. He couldn't get Matthew out of his head.

When morning came, he woke up and yawned as he sat up, as he stood to stretch, _It feels so strange to have Matthew here… Even if he obviously likes women… I feel like he's filling a void inside by being nearby._

Matthew had stretched out his body out in the night, the shirt rising up showing his tanned leaned abs, and the pajama pants were very low, seeing as the drawstrings have become untied, any lower and it would reveal the blonde's manhood. Sebastian was walking towards the kitchen, when he glanced down at the blonde, and he blushed darkly, and stared for a very long good minute, taking in the sight as a mental picture, before he made himself looking away, and he began making pancakes, thinking, _D-damn that was hot! Fuck! It's really a shame he's straight!_

Matthew turned and fell off the couch, "OUCH!" He shouted as he got on all fours, the pants sliding down more, showing his rump, and he stood up and fixed them up and yawned a bit, "Shit that was a real rude awakening!"

Sebastian had to bite his tongue for a moment so he wouldn't pass out from the sight, and he tried to distract himself then he replied, "Good morning Matthew~" Matthew turned around and waved at Sebastian as he yawned again, "Morning Sebastian." He said, his voice giving off a husky tone from just barely waking up, and he walked over and sat down at the table. Sebastian shuddered at the voice, loving how it sounded, and he began placing the pancakes on to porcelain plates for both of them.

"Ah they smell really good~" He attacked the food immediately, eating it quickly and he had crumbs on the corner of his mouth. Sebastian ate some of his food, a lot slower than Matthew, "Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked suddenly, and Matthew almost choked on his breakfast, "S-So soon!" Sebastian nodded, Matthew just frowned slightly and muttered, "100,000!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this, "100,000 for a date… And it's only to a public place!" Sebastian smirked and nodded, and he spotted the crumbs and brushed them away with a napkin, he held his fingers accidentally grazing the soft skin of Matthew's. "WAH!" Matthew jumped backwards and fell off the chair; he wasn't expecting the other to do that, _F-fuck why do I keep hitting the ground in front of him!_ Sebastian was surprised the other fell backwards, but instead of looking amused he looked worried, "Hey are you ok?"

"Ah, yes!" He sat up and shook his head. Sebastian smiled and walked to his room, and grabbed two sets of clothes as he left some out for Matthew, and quickly changed into his before taking the extra set to Matthew, "You can have these Matthew."

"Ah, thank you. I'm sorry for taking your clothes and stuff." He said as the blush came back and he went to the bathroom to change.

"It's really not a problem, but if you want something else I'll give you money to get clothes." He said and he grabbed a thin jacket in case he or Matthew got cold. Matthew counted on his fingers, trying to do the math and his eyebrow twitched, "IT'D BE CHEAPER TO RISK GOING BACK TO MY APARTMENT AND GET MY CLOTHES THAN THAT!" Sebastian just shrugged and leaned against the table ready to go. "Well I wouldn't want you to risk going back there so I'll give you some money later for clothes." He said, "Really it'll be no problem I'll still pay your debt as well."

"I'M GOING TO ADD THAT INTO THE DEBT! I REFUSE TO BE GIVEN MONEY FOR SOMETHING I DON'T DESERVE!" He shouted as he got dressed quickly and went outside the bathroom and to the kitchen. Sebastian just went over to him and ruffled his hair, his fingertips grazing the scalp before he went to the door, "There you deserve it."

Matthew blushed and kicked the other's shin and stomped passed him, "FREAKING RICH PEOPLE TRYING TO TREAT ME LIKE A DAMN CHARITY CASE! I SAID I'M PAYING THAT DEBT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Sebastian winced from the kick and gave up, "Whatever!" He quickly went to the door and held it open for the blonde, "After you~" He said politely.

Matthew blushed again and pushed the other down like a kindergartener when embarrassed, "I'M NOT A GIRL!" He bit his lower lip and just got out of the apartment, stomping down the stairs, making all the rich people glare at him thinking he was, 'barbaric.' Sebastian got up and followed, thinking the other just looked cute this way, and he shot harsh looks at the other tenants, daring them to try and say anything. He was richer than every one of them combined, and he knew they wouldn't dare tell him something to his face.

Matthew was outside the building as he blanched when he saw he had no idea where the hell he was. Sebastian walked out the front doors and went over to the confused looking blonde, "Stay by my side, so you don't get lost." He said as he began walking in the direction of the park. Matthew quickly ran after and grabbed the back of Sebastian's shirt again. Many people gave them strange looks, and he wouldn't blame them, if he had black hair he would look like a younger brother of Sebastian how he was holding onto him. Sebastian smiled at this only, and took Matthew's arm with his own, holding him closely at his side.

Matthew blushed at this, and instead of just letting this go, he sank his nails into the other's skin, "5,000! F-for holding my arm!" He did the calculations in his head, he was screwed apparently he would be stuck dating the other till he was an old man. Sebastian just grimaced as the nails dug into his arm, but he kept the smile on his face, "Of course Matthew~" He simply said and walked down a very lovely path in the park decorated with flowers and trees. Matthew's grip tightened as the blush increased, and he couldn't help but think, _I feel like a girl!_

Sebastian felt calm and cheerful even if his arm hurt from the other's tight grip, and passed by an ice cream vendor, "Do you want any?" He asked, looking at Matthew. The blonde's eyebrow twitched again, remembering how he would ask girls if they wanted an ice-cream, and he would share one with them, well he pretty much tricked them into a kiss with the ice cream. He reallllly hoped the other wasn't trying to do the same, "Maybe if they have strawberry~" Sebastian nodded and went to the vendor and he bought one for Matthew and handed it to the blonde.

Matthew took it, mumbling a small thanks, and he gave a few small licks to the ice cream, "Damn! Even the ice cream up here tastes better, freaking rich people!" Sebastian just chuckled and continued walk with the other, he had thought about tricking Matthew with the ice cream, but he didn't want to betray his trust like that so he didn't and he let the other enjoy his frozen treat. As they walked, Sebastian saw a small girl who had dropper her own cone on the ground and he told Matthew to wait a minute as he walked over to her and handed her a wad of cash. She smiled brightly at this and went and bout herself another ice cream, still having a lot of left over money, and she tried to give it back to him, but he refused it and patted her head before returning to Matthew. He was always a kind person and he was never intentionally rude, and he was generally a nice guy so the people who saw him give the girl so much were not surprised. He was always giving so this was not something that shook them.

Matthew frowned when he saw this, he kind of knew why his parents borrowed such large amounts, and he was from a poor family, very poor. He know how much money can be important, and as a child he remembered doing anything for money, doing homework, mowing lawns, even babysitting, but he hated when people dared feel sorry for him, and tried to give him too much. It reminded him he was still useless to the world that he would always be poor and at first as a child he would gladly accept it, but after a while he started realizing that he was being pitied, that no one believed in him to be able to come out of stump. So when he grew, and realized how spoiled and selfish he was to have accepted money he didn't deserve. _She's only a child Matthew; she won't be pitied like you, so stop thinking like that!_ He sat down on a park bench and some girls giggled as they stared at him and he blushed and fixed his attire and tried sitting coolly as he ate his ice cream. Not. An. Easy. Thing. To. Do.

Sebastian saw this and frowned slightly, but he sat next to the other, trying to keep a smile on his face. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of those women, and he sighed as he watched the lazy activity in the park as children played, and couples moved around. He hated to admit that this was actually a first time in a long time that he had come here with someone, and it was even sadder that he had to offer money just for a date. But despite all that he just tried to make Matthew have an enjoyable time during the date. That was his own, and only goal today. He really hoped that if he tried hard enough that the blonde would feel something toward him, he really hoped that if he tried hard enough that the blonde would feel something toward him, no matter how small. Though he was slightly annoyed still about the girls and took the other's free hand into his own, even intertwining his fingers with the others, and mumbled under his breath so only Matthew could hear, "7,000, if I can hold your hand~" To him there was no price limit on how much he would give to try and win Matthew.

Matthew blushed badly at this and saw the girls squeal and ran off laughing, saying how cute they looked. His mouth fell open and he didn't register the other for a second till the little banner in his mind reminding of his debt flew by, "D-deal!" He said, a little to now that he thought about it. He just blushed and held Sebastian's hand, and he couldn't help but notice how soft, big and warm the hand was.

He heard how exited the other was and he felt happy, and even daring as he looked at Matthew, "How much for one kiss?" He asked, "You don't have to answer but name your price and it's yours." Matthew blushed harder and his teeth lightly nibbled on his lower lip, it would technically be his first kiss with a man, _Will it be rough? Smooth? Or greasy? Ugh I hope it's not the last one._ Sebastian smiled and leaned in as he softly kissed the other, his hair falling forward, brushing against the other's cheek.

_W-warm too~ Why is his lips so soft, ah it's almost like kissing a girl, except there is something different about it~_ He moved just a little closer, trying to decipher the feeling of the kiss, accidentally making it firmer. Sebastian didn't expect this, but he didn't pull away as he kissed firmer also, and the tip of his tongue touched the other's lower lip, and he placed a hand behind the other's head as he deepened it, _It's the most amazing thing in the world to kiss him~_

Matthew felt the tongue invade his mouth and his eyes widen and he slapped the other, "10,000 for tongue!" Sebastian blinked and flushed slightly, "I…Of course." He said, looking away in embarrassment himself for not being able to stop himself for doing that. He couldn't help wanting to be so close to Matthew.

He really wished the other didn't agree so easily, and he tightly closed his eyes and he mumbled softly, "O-Ok I'm ready…"

Sebastian was still flushed, but he leaned forward again as he kissed the other. He was in no hurry, and he took his time to kiss Matthew as he tried to put how much he cared for the other in that kiss as he tasted strawberries from the other's sweet mouth.

_F-fuck I didn't think guys can be good kissers! I mean I didn't knew he was a good kisser…FUCK I'M SO CONFUSED!_ A small moan escaped him as he gently rubbed his own pink muscle against Sebastian's in a way it was almost like a dance. He never kissed a girl like he did with Sebastian, though his kisses were always rough, but this was…gentle and it felt almost…nice to him.

Sebastian heard the moan and kissed the other until air was absolutely necessary. He never wanted this to end as he silently told the other he loved him in the kiss. When he finally needed to breathe, and he almost felt like it was physically hurting him. He just wanted to hold and love the other with everything he had, but he couldn't.

Matthew was grateful the other pulled away, his body was reacting to it, though remembered once hearing that man or woman, if there is pleasureful stimuli to the body, it will react and he wondered if that was what had happened to him. He softly panted and stared at the ground, a light blush on his face, and his lips slightly parted so he can catch his breath.

Sebastian saw this and he had the urge to kiss him again, but restrained himself. It was painful, and wonderful just to be around Matthew. _Matthew~ I wonder if you feel anything for me~_

"AAAHH NOT BAD! I'M ALREADY DOWN SO MUCH JUST FROM THIS DATE ALONE! I wonder how much I can charge him for touching my bod-… AAAAAH BRAIN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He shouted as he gripped his head, people in the park once more looking at him. Sebastian slapped his forehead at this, _Then again…_ He just said, "Are you alright Matthew?"

"I think my brain short-circuited…" His eyebrow twitched and he wonders where the hell that thought came from. It wasn't until the ice cream dripped on his hand did he snap out of it and stuck out his tongue in disgust, "Groooooss!" He sighed and licked his hand from the stickiness. Sebastian saw this and suppressed a shudder, _Matthew you torture me so much~_ He sighed again feeling like he was doing that more and more often. He has never felt so strongly for anyone but Matthew, and he was clinging to that small bit of hope like a life line.

Matthew looked at Sebastian and raised an eyebrow, and he brought his ice cream cone over to the raven. "If you wanted some you could have asked you idiot!" Well obviously the real idiot is the blonde, seeing as he could not notice the real discomfort of the other. He wasn't fond of the ice cream until that moment, and he licked it in a way that should be considered dairy rape, and he pulled away licking some of the cream off his lower lip, and smiled like he was innocent, "Thank you Matthew." Even if he didn't like the sweetness that much just because the other offered some to him it had now become his favorite flavor.

Matthew blushed and looked away immediately, his cheeks puffed, giving him a childish look on his face, "It's just ice cream!" Sebastian just smiled at that, his hand still holding the other's, "But you offered it to me so it makes all the difference~"

"WEIRDO!" He shouted again, the blush just spreading down to his neck, and he just ate the ice cream quickly, though he might get a tummy ache later, and he crushed the cone and threw the pieces and he just waited till birds flew by and stared eating, one raven was even so brave as to land on his knee and he smiled softly at the raven and held a crumb for it and watched the beautiful bird eat.

Sebastian saw this and even though he though the bird was magnificent, he would have traded every last item he owned just to be that bird for a few seconds, if only to have that smile directed towards him, but he just watched Matthew feed the bird in a peaceful silence.

Matthew cautiously brought a hand up to the raven and it watched him, though the bird was probably grateful for the food, it didn't mean it felt safe with something bigger than it. He held out his index finger and he tried to pet it, only to get a painful peck as it flew away and he winced slightly and stared at the small cut, "How stupid of me, trying to reach for something that I cannot touch, I'm such an idiot." He smiled sadly and he placed his hand down on his lap and just stared at the ground. Sebastian saw this and mumbled, "I know the feeling." He stood up and saw that it was already getting later in the day, "We should head back Matthew~" He said, seeing other people start to leave the park since the air was getting cooler.

Matthew nodded and released Sebastian's hands, and slipped them into his pockets as he stood up beside him, "Ok Sebastian~" Sebastian just started walking as the wind started to blow, a few leaves drifting on the tree branches onto the ground. He stayed close to Matthew's side as he walked, and hummed the same tune he did the day he met Matthew.

The wind was soft against his slightly tan skin, and his hair fluttered slightly, but when he turned his head, he seemed to be caught into the beauty that is Sebastian. The slightly long raven hair flowing gently in the wind, the beautiful red eyes showing sorrow yet love, and even how the other carried himself, it was as if he was so regal, so powerful, that someone like him should keep far away from him, "S…Sebastian…"

Sebastian turned his head slightly so that he could look at the other, "Hm? Yes Matthew?"

"Why is someone like you… Alone? You could have anybody you want right? Man, woman, it wouldn't matter since you have it all. So why are you alone?" He asked as he stared at the raven.

Sebastian smiled sadly at this and looked up at the sky, "I wish it was that simple Matthew~ I have money, but I learned long ago that it cannot buy happiness. It's very hard for me to trust someone, I did once and they took everything from me, but I can't hate them. If I was in his situation I might have done the same thing. To be absolutely honest Matthew… Nearly everyone I have met cannot see past my looks, or money, or even social status. No one ever cares to dig deeper and ask how I feel." He let out another sigh and he watched the clouds drift by, "It's not like I find happiness easily, money doesn't give me happiness in the least, but I get happiness when I can help others with it… I always overpay on everything I buy so that I might make someone smile from a surprise tip. All in all, I'm alone because I have never felt like anyone would be able to see me truly for who I am." He glanced at Matthew, "Except for you."

"Yeah an idiot." He stared at him and frowned, "Stupid Sebastian no wonders you get used so easily! Idiot! If you spoil people they expect too much from you, stupid Sebastian, stuuuuupid!" He shouted childishly again, though he was being honest, the fool was always setting himself up to be hurt from doing that, he doesn't realize it that he buys another's affection that way. "Gah you can't fix stupid, aah God please forgive an idiot like him, it's any wonder he didn't meet some 'poor helpless man' who needed money because he was in debt-" He blushed hard and he glared at Sebastian and kicked him in the shin, and stomped back to the building, "STUPID IDIOT SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian winced, feeling a bruise from the abused shin, and he just followed the other inside, "Does wanting to be love make people stupid Matthew?"

"YES BECAUSE YOU CAN'T BUY PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" He tried opening the door, but forgot it wasn't his apartment in the first place and it was lock, "GAAAAH! J-just open this door!" He shouted again, not sure why he was still yelling. Sebastian just smiled at the antics of the other and opened the door, "After you~" He said as a force of habit for his over-politeness.

"NOT A GIRL!" He kicked the raven again and ran inside. Sebastian winced and he limped inside, he was going to have two matching bruises and he was sure he was going to need to wear shin guards. "Matthew… I want another kiss." He said as he went over to the other. Matthew blushed and looked at him, "A-again?"

Sebastian nodded and pushed the other down on the bed and straddled the blonde's lap and pulled him into a deep kiss. Matthew closed his eyes when the other did this and gave small moans as Sebastian decided this time to keep going for as long as possible, his own body pressing against Matthew, making the blonde squirm underneath him, his body reacting wonderfully to his response.

He laid Matthew onto the bed as he got between his legs and started grinding his hips to the other, making Matthew gasp out, "Y-you said k-kissing only~"

"I am, but I'll double the amount if you let me do this to you, don't worry I won't go far~" He pulled him back into his passionate kiss. Matthew moaned again, trying to push the other away, but Sebastian was too big, and he was just stuck underneath him as the raven made his body grow more and more pleasurable, already his lower body responding, his member hard as it rubbed against Sebastian. _I-I want him to stop, m-my body is so hot already!_ He whimpered slightly and Sebastian just tried to calm him down as his hands slipped under the other's clothes, lightly gripping the tan hips as he freed the blonde and his own members free from their clothing, and he rubbed them against each other, his hand grasping them both as he stroked them. Matthew was panting and moaning as the other didn't even stop the kissing, nibbling the blonde's lower lip till it was plump from such heavy kissing, and he just grinded harder.

Matthew gripped Sebastian's shoulders as his back arched in pleasure, and Sebastian whispered softly, "Do you like this Matthew? Your body is so hot against my own, and look how excited you are, it's even twitching in pleasure~" Matthew couldn't even speak as he continued to moan more and more, his hips moving to the other's strokes.

Sebastian smiled at this and kissed Matthew again, squeezing harder on their members as he felt already so close to his release, and Matthew moaned into the kiss, his back arching once again as he came between them and Sebastian shortly followed after. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and smiled as he brought his hand up and he licked off the sweet essences and smiled, "You seem to really enjoy this~ Would you like more~" Matthew blushed and shoved the other off him as he tried to fix his clothing and he shouted, "THAT'S HALF A MILLION DOLLARS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Sebastian grunted as he fell on his knees, "Y-you know if I'm crippled by this, I get a free hug."

"JUST FOR THAT IT'S NOW 76O, OOO, AND A HUG IS 10,000!" He hissed, if he head tail and ears they'd be standing up at that moment since he looked like a ridiculous cat person.

Sebastian just laughed at this and went over to give him a hug and whispered, "No price is too high for you~ I'd gladly empty my entire bank account to have a glance of you~" He then walked away to his room.

"IDIOT, DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT! I FEEL LIKE A HIGH PRICE HOOKER!" He blushed at his own words and smacked his forehead; _you are such an idiot Matthew!_ Sebastian was about to step into his room when he heard this and he decided he would drop his politeness for a second, "You know Matthew, love does all kinds of stupid shit to people, but you're no hooker." He said looking at the other, "No amount of money in the world could buy you." With that he went to his room and shut the door.

He didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult, either way his brain hurt too much and he decided to take a bath. _Shit I'm confused! I feel like I'm also forgetting something… Aaah! School, but I can't go back, not with those guys searching for me! I hate t-to pay off this loan quickly so I can go back to school!_ He felt dizzy as his brain overloaded at how many hugs, kisses, and hand holding it would take, not including at all the thing that happened at the couch, and he couldn't even figure out when he would make it out alive, as his body swayed a bit on the way to the bathroom. _S-shit why is the room spinning and shaking? Earthquake? Ugh and it still feels so hot!_ He hit the ground as his body continued to increase its warmth and he wondered how he got on the floor, _A-am I sick? I feel so…tired… _His eyes shut and he laid there on the ground as the fever took over.

Sebastian was barely changing out of his clothes when he heard a thump and he ran from his room in only sweat pants when he saw Matthew on the floor. He quickly picked him up, and took him to his room to lay him on the bed as he checked the other's vitals. He was breathing, a bit raggedly, but had a very high fever. _S-shit I knew it was going to be cold today! Why didn't I give him a jacket? I'm such an idiot!_ He was worried as hell as he took care of the other as best as he could, and he gave him some fever medication and made the blonde swallow it all, he then placed a cool wet rag on his forehead and whispered softly, "I'm sorry Matthew~ I'm so sorry I didn't pay attention better, I just want to take care of you, and I'm already failing at that!"

Matthew could hear the other speaking as he felt hot and cold at the same time. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at Sebastian's grief stricken face, and he laughed a bit, "Y-you should see your face… You look nice when you are worried~" He grabbed the other's hand and placed it against his cheek, and he loved how warm it was against his skin, "You have very soft hands Sebastian~ While mine are so rough from working so much after school…" Sebastian smiled at this even flushed from the unexpected compliment, "Thank you Matthew, but you should try and rest, you're sick."

Matthew just shook his head, still holding on to the hand, "I'm fine, this happens more than you think, I just get a little stressed out so don't worry so much about it." He rubbed his cheek against the palm of the other's hand, "I'll always be fine Sebastian, I promise you that much~"

"I can't help but worry about you Matthew~ All I want is to make you happy _with me_" He said that last part in his head, and stroked the blonde's cheek. "You are such a strange person Sebastian." He smiled softly at the other and he decided to try and rest if only for the other's sake. Sebastian saw this, and he ran his fingers through the light blonde hair and he mumbled, "I'll pay for this don't worry~" He chuckled softly and began to hum that same old tune, the soft noise the only sound in the room.

Matthew slept peacefully with the other near him, and his smile remained as his head leaned into Sebastian's hand, and he softly whispered in his sleep, "Take good care of me…Sebastian~"

"I'll always take care of you Matthew." He whispered, "It's all I can do because I love you." With that said he watched over the other and made sure Matthew didn't get any worse.

Matthew woke up sometime early in the morning, and he yawned and turned around, his smile turning into a gasp, and he screamed, "AAAAAH!" He scrambled backwards and he pointed his finger at Sebastian, "NO MOLESTING ME IN MY SLEEP!" It seemed the other never really bothered to remember he was sick yesterday.

Sebastian woke up immediately and sat up, blinking in confusion, "Y-you were sick… I was just making sure you didn't get worse." He said, showing Matthew the medicine by the bed. "Likely story!" He looked at the other, and he mumbled, "I'm watching you remember that!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this and sighed a bit, "Jeez…this day is starting off very weird!"

As he said that, he tried to convince the other out on another date, only to get shot down, and he frowned and smirked as he asked for a kiss. He pulled the blonde into his trap, and when the other was hot and bothered he touched the blonde's body like he had done the day before, and he did this several times, already Matthew's debt was getting knocked down after each and every special session. He finally gave the blonde a rest, meaning that he needed a shower or else he was going to kill Sebastian, and he was sighing happily, this was a very good way to start the day.

Matthew was blushing badly at how the other just kept molesting him, the other even getting so close to his behind that he had to kick the raven in the stomach to make him stop. He has never felt so…violated in his whole life! He just sighed and felt as if he's been locked up too long in the house and he wanted to go out and just get an ice cream or something. He changed clothing and went to the living room, and he said, "I need to get some stuff for myself. Do you mind if we can just stop by my house?"

Sebastian nodded, "Very well, though the offer to buy you new clothes is still there." Matthew frowned at that, "Hell to the no! I bet you would get the priciest stuff and pretty much keep me trapped here to pay off the debt!" Sebastian snapped his fingers at that, _Drat he caught on!_ "Fine, we'll head out now." He stood up and took Matthew's hand, getting nails sunk into the flesh of his hand and said, "But you can't deny that you enjoyed me touching you~"

Matthew slapped the back of the raven's head and shouted, "SHUT UP YOU SEX CRAZED MANIAC!" Sebastian grumbled and rubbed the back of his head and just grumbled, "Yeah you looked like you were suffering!" He got kicked between his legs and he grunted in pain as he watched the very cute when upset blonde walk away. He finally recovered and followed after him.

He continued to attempt to hold Matthew's hand, but the other was too pissed off. They finally reached his apartment and he sighed in relief, since he was tired as hell from walking, and he went up the stairs, Sebastian following after, "I feel like we are forgetting something Matthew." He said. Matthew shrugged and opened his door and as he did that a gun pressed to his forehead and he gulped as he stared at one of the men's from before, noticing a broken nose on his face.

Sebastian wished he had a weapon, but didn't and the man said, "You put us through hell looking for you, we won't make that mistake again!"

"WAIT!" Sebastian shouted. The man glared at him and took out another gun, pointing it at him, "I remember you, asshole you broke my nose!" Sebastian gulped while Matthew looked ready to pass out from all of this, and he just said, "I'll pay off his debt. I have a lot of money, and I don't bull shit. I can wire the money at this very instant to an offshore account and give it to your boss." He said. The man frowned but took out his cellphone and called his boss, Matthew and Sebastian just waited as the man gave a few okays and he said to them, "Give us the account right now, as well as the money." Sebastian nodded and took out his own cellphone and he just accessed his bank account and transferred the money to the off-shore account and he waited.

The man nodded and said, "Your debt is cleared, speak of this to anyone, and you'll be seeing us again." Matthew just nodded as the man put the gun away and walked away from him. Matthew sighed in relief and looked at Sebastian, "Thanks Sebastian." The raven nodded and wrapped his arms around the other and whispered, "I was so scared when he pointed the gun at you~ in my happiness I had forgotten about those men." Matthew didn't pull away from the other's hold and he nodded slightly, "It's ok Sebastian. I forgot too, I'm just glad you were there for me." He gave the raven a smile, genuine and sincere, and it was all for the raven. Sebastian smiled as well and kissed Matthew sweetly, but didn't keep the kiss long and he pulled away and said, "I would not like you staying here anymore Matthew. Please stay with me for as long as you like, or at least until you find a new place." He softly begged.

Matthew wanted to deny, but just nodded, "Ok then. Just please tell me if I am being a burden." He said as he went inside and just packed a suitcase of anything he deemed important. Sebastian just stared at the other and thought, _you will never be a burden to me Matthew~_ the blonde finally finished and went over to Sebastian and said, "Can we please take a taxi this time!"

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah it might have been smarter if we did that." He took Matthew's suitcase and they went downstairs and out onto the street. Matthew whistled loudly and a taxi stopped in front of them and he slipped in along with Sebastian and they went back to the apartment.

Matthew sighed in relief and went to Sebastian's bedroom to get a bit more medicine.

Sebastian sat at the kitchen table, and listened to the high pitched voices assaulted his eardrums. "Sebastian! You hardly called anymore, where have you been!" Ciel shouted as he broke in only to be interrupted by another shorty, "Honestly Sebastian. Stop moping around forever! You need to have every now and again! Stop this depression over Faustas!" Alois shouted. Sebastian just frowned and spoke slowly, even if his voice shook slightly, "I'm not depressed over 'him' so quit bringing it up!" He was already being annoyed by the Ciel's senseless chatter, "Well Sebastian, since we are in town we came over so it can be like old times! Just us three!" Alois added, "Please Sebby~" Sebastian just sighed and nodded, "Fine."

"Great!" Alois said as he hugged the raven.

Matthew was still in the bedroom and he heard that from Sebastian and he frowned a bit as he went to the bathroom to take a bath, _who's this Faustus? Am I a replacement for that person?_

Sebastian went to his room and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of old jeans and he smiled slightly, grateful to see his friends again, _I haven't seen Alois and Ciel for quite a while. Heh maybe they grew a few inches~_ He went back to the living room with the duo and started talking to each other.

Matthew rubbed the shampoo in his hair and he felt a little bored and just sang to relieve it, "Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting to turn your tears into roses~" Sebastian could hear this, his friends too busy though with their mini argument, and he couldn't help but smile, _He could sing~ He sounds wonderful~_

"No~ You'll never be alone~ When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars~ Hear the whispers in the dark!" He continued to sing all of this and he turned the water off and he grabbed a towel and placed it around his waist, and he looked for some clothes under the cabinet, but there were none anymore. _Damn!_

He laughed a bit and was told to get some snacks knowing that he might as well make a five course meal. _Honestly those two small men eat like large bears in hibernation time!_

Matthew wondered if the other would lend him some clothes from his closet, and he sighed and hoped nothing embarrassing happened. He stepped out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen, the little men not noticing him, and he went to Sebastian, tapping his back, "Sebastian~"

He turned around and almost dropped the glass of water for the two on himself when he saw Matthew, "Ah yes Matthew?" He said, as he really tried not to stare at his damn form.

"I need to wash my old clothes, so can I borrow some clothes? And stop staring you sick bastard!" He hissed quietly. Sebastian just slapped a hand over his eyes, "Just get some Matthew. I told you I don't mind, anything you want to use, you can!" Matthew just blushed a bit and stomped away, the water trickling down his smooth tan back, _Freaking weirdo Sebastian!_

He watched this from between his fingers and bit back a groan, and he heard his friends call him back and he sighed and brought the snacks to the coffee table and he was tackled by his friends who were very happy still, "Sebby!" They shouted simultaneously.

Matthew jumped when he heard this, and he shook his head and thought, _He has such weird friends too!_ Sebastian managed to sit up and had to pry their arms off of him. "Ciel, Alois, I really appreciate if it you wouldn't tackle me every time you see me." He said, even if he was used to it. "Oh please Sebby, you know you love it~" Alois purred, and Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

Matthew frowned at this as he changed in the bedroom. He slipped on a white shirt, so soft on his skin, but slightly bigger than him, and he left the first few button's opened, and he slipped on some black jeans, and they slipped down his hips a bit, again they were bigger than him. He tousled his hair of the droplets of water and he softly padded out of the room, his bare feet making no sound at all, and he leaned against the wall and he whined softly to the other, "Sebastian is there any food! Shit I'm so hungry! Feed me dammit!"

As soon as he heard Matthew, the two little men turned around and stared at the blonde, "Oh~ Sebby no wonder you haven't called." Ciel said, eyeing Matthew, and Alois chimed in, "I have to say your taste in mean has gotten better." Sebastian gave them a look and answered, "Matthew, there is food in the fridge, just ignore these two." He said as Ciel and Alois playfully smacked him.

"If they are as weird as you, I plan too." He kicked the other's stomach, for some reasoned pissed off, and he went to the fridge and took out some food. Sebastian almost doubled over at that, and Alois made him sit on the couch, telling him, "Oooh Sebby! You have a fierce man now~ Nice~" He said, and both the men sat very close to him. Ciel nearly on his lap as he listened to their chatting, though not really interested. Alois was just as lazy as he ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

Matthew's eyebrow twitched at his as he threw an apple at Sebastian's head, it breaking to pieces, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING PEOPLE! IDIOT SEBASTIAN!" He shouted as he grabbed a can of beer from the fridge and started making a sandwich, "Fucking raven molesting me in my sleep!" Sebastian rubbed his head and stared at Matthew, "What did I say? Better yet, what did I do?" His friends laughed and Ciel snuggled closer to him. "I'll let you molest me anytime~" He said lowly, and Sebastian just moved away only for Alois to trap him in place as the other's hand toyed with his t-shirt without him knowing before it slowly trailed downwards. He was so distracted by Ciel's stupid antics; he didn't realize what Alois was doing.

Matthew spat out the bear and shouted, "GOD YOU ARE SUCH A FREAK SEBASTIAN! AM I JUST A REPLACEMENT AS WELL?" Sebastian jumped at this, and stood up, much to Alois dismay, "What are you talking about Matthew?" He asked. "Oh shit it! I've seen people like you, I don't want to be a fucking toy got it!" He was mad, and he didn't know why, and he just ran out of the apartment.

Sebastian was shocked at the outburst and he ran out the door after him, not caring if he left his friends in the apartment, "MATTHEW!"

Matthew spun around and he stared at Sebastian, "What part of me do you like! What makes you attracted to me! Tell me!" Sebastian stopped and stared back at Matthew, "I-I don't know…" He said softly, "I just like everything about you. There is nothing about you that doesn't attract me!"

He shook his head and walked away, "Sebastian, just go back to your apartment, forget ever meeting me, I'll pay off the money somehow." Sebastian felt his chest tightened more at that and he went after him again as he grabbed the other's arm, "Matthew~ Please don't go~" He said softly, "I know you can't ever love me back, but I want to take care of you!" Matthew blushed and pulled his arm away, "That's enough Sebastian! Stop doing this to yourself, I'm not a replacement."

"You are not!" He said, and stood his ground, "No one I have ever met can ever compare to you! You ask me what about you makes me like you and I answered honestly! I don't know, it's just every time I'm around you I actually feel happy. So you can yell at me, hit me, call me names, and never let me touch you again. But all I know for sure is that when you are around breathing is a lot easier, and so is smiling~"

Matthew looked away, his body slightly trembling and he stuttered a bit then shouted loudly, "STUPID SEBASTIAN!" He punched the other in the stomach and screamed, "FINE! B-BUT YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF ME YOU IDIOT!" Sebastian coughed, feeling the harsh punch, knock the air out of him, and he barely managed a smile despite the pain, "I promise with everything I am to take care of you." He said when he could breathe properly.

Matthew's face grew very red and he moved slightly closer to the other and he placed his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian smiled wider and though hurt and his emotions in turmoil, everything was worth it for Matthew. He gently wrapped his arms around Matthew, and held him for a moment. Matthew's body just tensed and he bit Sebastian's shoulder, though his own arms wrapped around the other's waist.

Sebastian didn't expect the bite, though he enjoyed it, and he just wrapped his arms tighter around the other and pulled him closer, his lips grazing the blonde's neck. Matthew just responded by biting harder, the blush growing on his face as he realized how nice Sebastian smelled, his body feeling very warm with the other and it didn't help that Sebastian was touching his neck with his damn warm and soft lips! Sebastian could only groan softly at the bite since he couldn't help but like the feeling, and he kissed the other's neck as he pulled Matthew even closer till the other was pressed against him. He gave a small gasp and softly whispered, 'W-what are you doing Sebastian?"

He smiled and simply answers, "You know what I'm doing. I'm taking care of you~" His hands slipped under the shirt and he touched the skin there as he nipped the sensitive skin behind Matthew's ear. The blonde gave a small moan and his eyes widen when he saw a crowd of people watching Sebastian and him. He stopped his foot down on the raven and screamed, "S-STOP MOLESTING ME IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!" Sebastian winced and looked around, noticing the crowd, and he just smirked as he spoke, "Excuse us." He then pulled Matthew back to his apartment and pushed him onto the couch before he picked up the two smaller men like a sack of potatoes and kicked them out with a short, "Bye!"

Matthew sat up and quickly blushed as he looked away, "W-why such a rush! S-shouldn't we take it slow!" Sebastian just smiled and went over to Matthew and pulled the other on his lap, "I can take it as slow as you like~ But I don't want those two here." He said and kissed Matthew softly. His body trembled slightly; already he knew what the other can do with his hands, but his whole body? It just made him starts to wonder and want in anticipation. He kissed Sebastian back and moaned softly.

Sebastian stroked the other's tongue with his own slowly as he caressed the other's skin beneath the shirt, his fingers brushing the pink nubs. Matthew gasped when he felt the other touch him, he didn't knew guys can be sensitive there. Sebastian felt a tremble go through Matthew, and he kissed his way down the other's neck as he removed Matthew's shirt and replaced his fingers with his tongue, flicking the pink nub.

"A-ah~" He gasped again, his body moving slightly from this, as Sebastian continued to nip and suck until the bud was nice and red before he blew warm air on it, and continued to give the same treatment to the other, his hands not leaving a sing bit of Matthew's upper body untouched. Matthew softly moaned, and it felt like he was under Sebastian's control, though he wasn't complaining, in fact he enjoyed the strange new sensation of being touched this way, feeling it different than what the other did before to him.

Sebastian moved them until Matthew's back was against the cushions, and he began kissing and teasing Matthew's abs as he gently scraped his nails down the blonde's sides, and he dipped his tongue in the other's navel before he kissed the trail of soft blonde hair.

"S-Sebastian~ T-this feels so weird, b-but don't stop please~" He moaned, his body squirming under the other. Sebastian happily agreed as he removed his own shirt and he slowly slid the pants off the other. He continued to place small love bite all over Matthew as he did so. Sebastian hear the moan and that sent a shudder through him as he looked at the completely exposed blonde and he kissed the source of Matthew's pleasure, and he tasted him, and the blonde just responded to all this by moaning loudly, and he felt embarrassed as he grabbed a pillow and pressed it against his mouth, his hands tightly gripping it, _I-it feels so good~_

Sebastian liked the other's entire length from root to tip, enjoying the feel of Matthew's skin against his tongue, and he parted his lips as he took the other completely into his mouth.

"Ah! Sebastian!" He gasped, dropping the pillow as he called Sebastian's name, his hips moving slightly as he could feel his body getting warmer, and he knew he was completely under the mercy of Sebastian, and he just wanted more from him. A hand gripped the base of Matthew's sex as he sucked the blonde's member from root to tip, his cheeks hollowed as he moved his head, his teeth only lightly grazing the hardened flesh, _Matthew you taste so good~_

"Sebastian~ Oh god I feel like your burning me~" He moaned and gripped Sebastian's hair as his hips bucked. Sebastian stopped for a second as he lifted the other's hips and he replaced his mouth with his hand and stroked the blonde, continuing these menstruations, his tongue prodded the other's entrance. "SEBASTIAN!" He wasn't expecting this from the other and he blushed and stuttered, "S-stop that p-place is dirty!"

"Nothing about you is dirty~" He said and continued his actions as he gripped Matthew's member and pumped it more strongly as he slipped his tongue passed the tight ring of muscle and he stroked the inner walls, slickening them up for later. Matthew hips bucked and he couldn't stop Sebastian even if he wanted to, his body feeling very warm and every sensation was new to him, so he didn't knew how to respond to it so well.

Sebastian though guided him easily on this, as he removed his tongue when the other felt wet enough, and he began sucking Matthew's length again only this time he slipped a long slender finger into the blonde. Matthew moaned softly, his knees going up as a reaction, and he spread his legs a little more, he felt slightly embarrassed because he felt like he was a woman, his body reacting to everything Sebastian does to him.

Sebastian just loved how Matthew moaned and responded as he slipped in another finger and gently stretched Matthew. He wanted to make sure Matthew was well prepared before he took him so that he could avoid giving the other too much pain. He sucked slowly to draw out the pleasure as he continued to stretch Matthew until he was well prepared. He removed his fingers and the last of his garments, and he wrapped the other's lightly tanned legs around his waist and he pulled him into a deep kiss, making Matthew taste himself as he slowly entered the other's tight entrance.

Matthew gave a small whimper as he felt himself stretched too much, and it hurt, but he just held on tightly to Sebastian and kissed him back, trying to focus on the pleasure instead of the pain, "S-Sebastian this feels like too much, but I can't tell you to stop~" Sebastian nodded and when he was fully inside Matthew, he let a low moan as he forced himself not to move so the other can adjust to his size, and he just kissed him once again, caressing the other's skin and he softly whispered, "You are so tight and warm Matthew, just perfect~ I feel so complete with you~" Matthew could only moan softly as his legs tightened around Sebastian's waist as he gently bit the lower lip of his lover. Sebastian took this as a sign to continue, and he moved at a slow pace for Matthew as he stroked the neglected member, his sinful lips and tongue claiming Matthew's flesh as his own, biting and sucking on the sweet skin, "F-fuck I love you so much Matthew~"

"Sebastian~ Sebastian~" He called over and over, his hips moving with his raven, his nails gently gripping the other's shoulder's as Sebastian whispered sweet words to him, moving a little more faster as he hit the sweet spot. Matthew gasped as his back arched as he felt the shot of pleasure course through his body, his nails digging into the smooth white flesh of Sebastian, drawing droplets of blood onto the skin.

Sebastian hissed slightly from the stinging pain of Matthew's nails cutting into his skins and he just groaned and went in deeper so he could keep hitting that wonderful spot, loving how the other called his name and held on to him as he did this for him. "T-take all of me Sebastian~ don't hold back, please give me more~" He begged, his body burning up with passion. Sebastian growled at this and with that permission he went harder, letting himself loose, as he struck the spot over again, and his hand stroking the blonde's member in rhythm, and he bit harshly at the other's skin, lapping up the blood that fell as if it was sweet nectar.

It hurt so much to Matthew, but he couldn't seem to focus on the pain as the pleasure was taking over every part of his being, and all he knew was that he was calling Sebastian's name over and over, his body tightening as he felt closer to his release with every thrust. Sebastian felt a burning pleasure build in him as he thrust relentlessly as he went wild in his love, and his want for Matthew to love him, "Matthew I love you~"

Matthew held on tightly to Sebastian as his visions started having black spots, and his breaths ragged and he whispered to Sebastian, "I l-love you Sebastian~ Just don't ever let me go and I'll always love you~"

"I won't, never do I want to be away from you~" He said, his heart filling to the brim with emotion when the other loved him back and he continued his treatments to Matthew, and he gripped the tan hips and lifted them up higher so he can slip into the blonde deeper, making Matthew moan louder at this. He gyrated his hips with each thrust, drilling into the sweet spot and he pushed his lover over and over the edge and Matthew gasped softly as his body arched against Sebastian and he felt his body pulse as he came between them, his grip tight on Sebastian as he pulled him into a passionate kiss, _Sebastian I love you~_

Sebastian felt Matthew's inner walls clamp tightly on him and he was forced to come, his hot seeds spilling deeply inside Matthew and he kissed him back just as passionately, both continuing the kiss as they whispered in their minds each other's loves, and their pleasureful high slowly subsided and they pulled away from the kiss. Matthew stared up at Sebastian a light blush on his face and he looked away in shyness. Sebastian smiled and held him as he gently removed himself from the other, and he lay down with Matthew on the couch, their heated bodies slowly cooling, and he tenderly touched the many marks on his love's body, Matthew's own mark on his shoulders and lips.

"Sebastian~" He whispered quietly his eyes avoiding the other's, his face still red. "Yes Matthew?" He looked up at the other and his eyes held fury and he punched the raven in his stomach, "YOU BASTARD IT HURTS SO MUCH WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS GOING TO HURT THIS BADLY AFTER! FUCK YOU! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" He hissed and yowled at the other like a cat, his sweet self immediately gone and replaced with his brash and fouled mouth self again. Sebastian winched from the punch, and he muttered, "S-sorry~" He covered his abdomen with his arms to protect it from another kit. "STOP APOLOGIZING!" He shouted the blush coming back again and he pouted and looked away, "Y-you hurt me Sebastian. So as punishment, you have to always make the pain go away, no matter h-how long it will take, you have t-to take care of me~" Sebastian smiled and kissed the other's hand, "I promise to make it go away~" Matthew blushed darkly and he pulled Sebastian's hair, "NOT A GIRL!"

Sebastian winced slightly again and he said, "Yeah, you aren't. Now let me take care of you again and again~ After all, no matter how long it takes right~" Matthew gulped and Sebastian got on top of him and the blonde try to escape only to wince in pain, and he was dragged back as he screamed rape, and Sebastian just laughed evilly as he molested his lover.


	7. Kiss of Death

_**I hate being sick so much! Ah well whatever! At least it's Friday, so woo! School sucks, and I'm sure MaraBella15 will agree. Anyways here's the other one shot!**_

_**Disclaimer: MaraBella15 and I don't own anything at all, though I own Matthew.**_

_**Summary: When the clock strikes, and the night is dark, someone can be so close to you, so easily able to kill you, can Sebastian survive? Or will he take advantage~**_

_**Kiss of Death**_

He watched the raven man from afar, he was a trained killer, an artist of his trade, he knew what he was doing and he knew how to take out a target. Right now his target was Sebastian Michaelis, owner of Raven Corp, and an underground dealer. His buyer told him to kill him as quick as possible, but he needed to watch the other's habits, but so far the only time he would be able to kill the raven was while he was sleeping. It would not be easy he preferred not having to break in, always the risk of leaving finger prints after all, so he had no choice but to wear leather clothes, one for protection, and two for disguise. He continued to watch the other as the sun had set, and the raven prepared for bed.

Sebastian went to his room and shut the door. It had been a very long day and he literally had to 'fire' some employees who were trying to sell his products for their own profit. He slipped out of his black Armani suit, and undid his hair as he took a shower before bed. He was unaware of his Ender outside the window.

Matthew slipped on a black mask and waited on the other's roof, a rope tied to his waist and he saw the raven get out of the shower and slip on a simple pair of silk drawstring pants. Sebastian didn't tighten them that much, seeing as he had hidden knives lining the hem, and he went to bed and laid beneath the covers, he slipped one hand under his pillow to make sure his gun was still there. He never went anywhere without a weapon at hand, though it never look it.

Matthew waited a few hours till he knew the other was asleep, and he slowly crept down the wall, the rope tight so he didn't fall off, and he touched the window, having already tapped into it in the morning, and he just gently pushed it open and it went up. He slipped inside and took out a needle, it was a special poison of his, one that would stop the heart and lungs in 3 minutes, no one has the cure and no one will since everyone who was poisoned died in their sleep. He brought it slowly to the other's jugular vein, his arm nice and steady, and his eyes cold and uncaring and he just released a small sigh in boredom.

Sebastian felt a soft breath against his neck and instantly his hand pulled out the gun and in seconds it was at his attacker's head, his finger ready to pull the trigger, "You know it's rude to break into someone's room uninvited~" He said as he slowly opened his eyes and glared at the masked man. Matthew just narrowed his eyes at the other and he slapped the gun away and took out his knife and sent it straight to the other's heart.

The raven moved just as the knife pierced the bed and he kicked the attack in the ribs, knocking him off balance as he took out his knives. Matthew quickly flipped over to catch his balance and he threw the knife at the other and took out two short blades, the length of his fingertips to his elbows, _this bastard is making my job tougher than it needs to be!_ Sebastian moved again as the knife embedded itself in the wall and he circled the man, his eyes focused and ready to attack, "How rude, not even a hello~"

"Hello and goodbye!" He rushed at the other and slashed at him with both blades, one going across the raven's chest, the other going to the legs. Sebastian jumped back, only feeling thin cuts on his body and he grabbed a blade out of one of the hands and slashed behind the other's knee. Mathew was barely able to move away, but was nicked and he jumped back a bit, holding the blades close to his body as he watched the other carefully, the mask covered his mouth was now open, trying to catch his breath.

Sebastian just breathed evenly through his nose as he watched the other as well; he was not an inexperienced fighter. He worked to get to the position he was, and that meant he knew how to survive, "Well now that we have had a proper greeting my name is Sebastian, but you must already know~ what is your name?"

"It won't matter you'll be dead after this!" He said as they started to circle each other, Matthew ready to sprint if he had to, but the other seemed to mimic him as well. Sebastian tilted his head to the side and said, "Really~ Well that all depends how long you can fight~" He ran at his attacker, careful of the blade as he slashed at the arm holding the weapon. Matthew winced slightly and went to the ground and kicked the other's legs out from underneath him, but as Sebastian fell he grabbed the blonde's arms and pulled him to his chest as he rolled till the man was underneath him, "Hm~ I bet you have a very common name, Mike? Danny? Perhaps Joe?"

Matthew just punched the raven in the face and he slipped his legs around the other's waist and with great flexibility brought them up to the other's neck and he pulled the raven's head back, squeezing it tightly with ankles pressing against the other's Adam's apple. Sebastian winced and decided to play dirty as he reached a hand up that held the knife and held it against the other's clothed member, the very real threat of cutting the other there as the blade cut through the cloth, "I suggest you get off~" He managed to breathed out.

Matthew bit his lower lip, having a mental battle in his mind and he pulled out a secret gun and pointed it to the other's heart, "Try it, let see which is faster your blade or my bullet!" Sebastian winced slightly as he tried to control what little breath he can keep in, "Hm~ How tempting an offer, but would you really take the chance~" He said, the blade no nicking the skin. Matthew shivered in pain and he cocked the gun, "The question is will you! I doubt you can hold your breath this long! I'm rich enough to replace something cut off!" He was very dedicated to his work and like hell he was going to stop just because someone was going to cut off his little buddy. Then again… "I have a perfect record, like fucking hell will I ruin this!" He squeezed his legs harder and he dropped the gun and grabbed the blade, his skin being cut again and he stabbed it into the other's hip and pushed him down.

Sebastian yelled in pain and he grabbed the fallen gun and shot at the other's thigh, his own hip in agony from the stab and he ripped the blade out of the blonde's hand, "Look what you did! You got the floor all bloody!" He hissed, the pain starting to throb.

Matthew grunted in pain but was trained better than that to react to it. He pulled his mask off and removed a silver string from it and wrapped it around the other's neck to choke him, the string was piano wire, and it helped him plenty of times in killing others. Sebastian gasped slightly and growled out, "How kinky you are, but I'm not into strangulation!" He shot at the other again this time in the arm before he ran out of bullets, the other being crafty to have only put two, and Matthew only winced again, this time his grip slackening as he tried not to cry out in pain. Sebastian felt the weakening and was enough to pull free and he pushed the other backwards and held him down on the ground. "AH!" Matthew screamed in pain and he struggled under the other like a wild animal trying to get free from its restraint.

"How naughty you are~" Sebastian said as he harshly bit the other's jaw, "I like it~ Naughty killers need to be taught a lesson~" Matthew hissed and pulled his head away only to slam his forehead against the other, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sebastian almost let go but he didn't, and he laughed, "To bad~ I just did!" He pressed his knee against the other's lower abdomen harshly. Matthew's body arched from the ground, and he grunted in pain, but refuses to let anymore words or cries out of his mouth, refusing to give the other the satisfaction.

Sebastian laughed again and forcefully kissed the other as he grabbed his guy and let it go down and rub against the other's member. Matthew trembled from this and he bit the lip harshly, making it bleed, this only made the raven smile and pushed the other's hands up and tied them with the piano wire, and he slid his hand down under the killer's shirt, teasing the skin there, the cold gun still in his hand as it dragged along the warm skin, "Hm~ Still to rude to tell me your name~" He tisked and smirked, "Then I'll have to settle on making you scream mine~"

Matthew tried bucking the other off and he bared his teeth at him as he tried to bite the hand, a growl coming from his mouth. Sebastian winced this time and chuckled, "Bite harder I like it~ Maybe I'll bite you as well just to have a taste." He leaned forward and bit deeply into the other's neck. Matthew's body tightened as he tried hard not to scream and was able to get his leg up and kneed the other in the stomach.

This time Sebastian grunted and pulled his mouth away, his pink tongue licking the blood off his lips, "So naughty~" He threw the gun aside and yanked down the other's black pants, "Now I'll make this worse for you~" Matthew's eyes widen and his breath quicken, he's never been taken before and like hell he wanted to start now. He struggled to pull his hands out from the other and he tried to push the raven away. Sebastian just smirked and used his hands to touch the other, "Oh please struggle, it makes me want to do this all the more~"

Matthew bit Sebastian's arm and he refused to let go until the other released him. Sebastian just growled at the feeling and said, "Oh you really shouldn't have done that!" He let go of the other for barely a second and forced him onto his stomach instead. "N-" He sealed his mouth as he was about to scream, and instead tried picking himself up, his elbows trying to support him even though one of his arms as injured. Sebastian just chuckled again, "Oh please don't scream just yet, save it for what comes next." He held the other down again and forced the man's hips into the air, and he pulled himself free, and positioned his member at the other's entrance, "Now let me hear my name on your tongue~" He said and quickly buried himself deeply inside the other.

He held down a scream but some did escape his tight sealed lips as his nails dug into the wood and he tried to get away, but was just getting the other deeper in him, _Fuck it hurts so much! _Sebastian hissed and just held the other tightly as he began to move inside him at an agonizingly slow pattern, "So tight~ Am I your first? I do hope so~" He bit the other's shoulder and he lifted the hips higher so he could go even deeper. A few tears escaped the blonde as his mouth opened slightly, but only painful gasps came from him as his body trembled under the other.

Sebastian was cruel to the blonde, instead of showing any mercy he kept going, though he did feel somewhat sorry for the man, and at least struck that sweet spot all men had inside them that can drive them wild.

"Ah!" He threw his head back, feeling the painful pleasure course through his body, "F-fuck~" Sebastian growled at the other's voice and whispered harshly, "I love to hear your voice scream in my torture~" He went harder as he hit that spot on every thrust as he rocked his hips forward, his other gripping the other's weeping member from his harsh treatment and he stroked the blonde. "N-naah~" He couldn't stop the screams even if he wanted to, his body betrayed him for the pleasure as his lower body pushed back against the other and his upper body laid low on the ground to have some kind of support from the other's torture, "S-shit it hurts so good~"

Sebastian could only groan at this as he went even harder, stabbing at the sweet spot, and rolling his hips to drill into the now abused and soon to be bruised prostate, his actions relentless as he whispered, "Say my name, scream it with your sweet voice~"

He moaned loudly as he tried hard not to succumb to the pleasure, but it was like nothing he ever felt before and he shouted the other's name, his body burning in ecstasy, "S-Sebastian Ah!" At that, Sebastian gripped the other's member even harder as he pumped him, his fingers twisting at the tip, his hips using speed and strength to his advantage as he went in and out of the other so roughly he was making the other's rump go up every time, his hand that was not on his hip slid up the blonde's chest as he pinched and pulled at the nipples making them harden and pinked from the roughness.

"AH FUCK SEBASTIAN!" He screamed, his body moving to the other's, and he screamed the raven's name over and over as he felt himself close to release and he couldn't help but think, _What the fuck did I get myself into!_ Sebastian flipped the blonde over onto his back without ceasing his thrusts, and he made the other watch as he took him, and forced the other to kiss him as he bit at the lower pink lip. Matthew screamed into the raven's mouth and held on to him, his legs tightening around the other's waist and his nails clawing the smooth back. Sebastian groaned knowing the other was so close and he pulled out from the tip and thrusted back in harshly, forcing the other to come.

"SEBASTIAN!" He threw his head back as his body tightened around Sebastian's, his nails ripping into the other's skin and he roughly came between their stomachs. Sebastian was forced to release deeply within the other as he moaned out, "Fuck so good~" Matthew tried to catch his breath and his body went limp against Sebastian's, the pleasure deeply pulsing through every cell in his body as he whispered the other's name over and over, slowly coming down from his high. Sebastian listened to this, smiling and he picked him up before laying him on the bed, and with some chains he had in his night stand, a rather kinky fellow he was. He secured the other there before he covered him with a blanket.

Matthew's mind was to fuzzy to realize he was chained and he just buried his face into the pillow and felt his tired body give out and immediately he was asleep in the raven's bed. Sebastian just smirked and went to take a shower, after he reloaded his gun that he always hand and went to sleep on his couch on the other side of the wreck room.

Matthew rested for quite a while, and it wasn't until his phone from his pants pocket started beeping did he wake up and in his sleepy mind he thought he was in his own bed as he tried to reach for his phone, but heard the clinking of chains instead. He rubbed his eyes of the sleep and saw the chains and he stared to freak out as he pulled at them, "FUCK!"

Sebastian woke at this and went over to the other, "Awake already? How lovely~" He grabbed the phone and checked the number, already knowing who the blonde's boss was and he smirked before he broke it, "Mm~ Nothing like a nice wakeup call~"

"You bastard!" He struggled against the chains, but wince in pain from last night's activity. Sebastian just smiled politely, "Oh you forgot my name is Sebastian you Cutie~ since you refused to tell me your name I'll just call you Tiger~"

"I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He tried to after the other, but was held back by the chains, a foot away from the other. Sebastian tsked at that, "How rude you still are, even after I gave you such pleasure when I could have given you pure agony. But alas I like you so I'll just have to keep you and have my way with you over and over~" He said as he sat on the edge of the bed, a smirk on his face. Matthew kept pulling at the chains, but soon gave up and tried to catch his breath and he looked at his shoulder and thigh, blood starting to come again from his violent movements.

Sebastian saw this and stood up to check the wound, "Hm, at least the bullets went straight through~" He went into the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit, "This will sting Tiger~" He said as he cleaned the wounds. Matthew hissed in pain and bit the other's hand, making the raven pull it away, "STOP CALLING ME TIGER DAMMIT! I'M MATTHEW!" Sebastian smiled at this, "Finally a name, nice to know you Matthew~" He said and smiled as he gave the other a piece of leather to bite on as he began stitching the wound.

Matthew bit down hard on it and he held on to Sebastian, his nails digging into the other's shoulders like last night. Sebastian just stitched as quickly as possible and he made all the stitches even. He cut the string and placed the needle away into the box and Matthew asked, "H-how long will you keep me prisoner?" Sebastian thought about it and simply said, "Indefinitely." He yawned and stretched slightly as he pointed out, "I can't have you leave when you can come back in and try to kill me again, so I'll just keep you here with me~"

"YOU BASTARD!" Matthew went forward and wrapped the chains around the other and tried choking him with it. Sebastian growled and he grip the other's damaged thigh and jabbed his thumb down roughly on the stitched wound, making it bleed again, this caused the blonde to scream in pain and Sebastian pulled his neck free, "Matthew after all I do for you, you still want to kill me? I know your boss, and I know your name, is there really anymore reason to fight?"

"THERE IS PLENTY! I'VE NEVER LET ANYONE ALIVE! LIKE HELL I'LL BREAK MY RECORD FOR A SCUMBAG LIKE YOU!" He tried to attack the other again but Sebastian just moved slightly and the blonde couldn't reach him, "A record~ How interesting, well if it is a record you want so much, let's see if I can break that record from last night and make you scream twice as much today~" Matthew blushed at this and backed himself up against the headboard and he growled, "Try it and let see if I don't fucking rip out your dick!"

"Oh but you don't look like you are in any position to argue~" Sebastian said smirking as he started moving towards the other. "TRY ME YOU FUCKING SHE-MALE BASTARD!" He growled, referring to the other's long hair, and he growled in anger, like hell he was planning to be fucked again, no matter how good it may have felt. Sebastian climbed up on the chained male and held him down against the bed headboard, "Oh really, well we will see about that~" Matthew screamed bloody murder as he thrashed underneath the other, trying to be set free, even so much as to call the other a rapist and this just made Sebastian grin, "I'm not a rapist if you enjoyed it so much to call my name out~" He kissed him deeply and Matthew's eyes widen and he moaned slightly into the kiss, _F-fucking piece of shit!_

Sebastian pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Deny it all you want, but you know you want it."

"I'm going to fucking rip out your heart and swallow it whole when you least expect it!" He hissed as his teeth latched on to the other's ear, but it only made the raven groan in pleasure and grind against him, "Sounds kinky~ I'll come back as a ghost to tell you how sexy that feels~" He pulled the blonde close and gave him blissful pleasure over and over, the other fighting him no matter what, but screaming his name over and over when he came, until finally Sebastian let the other rest and he called his men and said, "So how did it go?"

"We executed him boss. He won't be bothering you at all~"

He chuckled and closed the phone as he went to Matthew and stared at the bound tiger like man, and he gently touched the warm cheek and let his fingers trial to the soft plump lips down to the other's warm chest and his finger touched the other's chest right over the heart and he muttered softly, "Bang~" And he slipped into bed with his war prize, and held him closely to his body, he was going to enjoy taming this wicked beast, or die trying in the most pleasureful of ways~


	8. Officer and a Tramp

We had a little too much fun with this story! I admit we can get a little perverted, but who cares XD just enjoy the yaois! MaraBella15 and I both did this story, this one my idea. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: We don't own Black Butler, but I own Matthew and Marcus, and MaraBella15 owns Cephas!

~Officer and a Tramp~

Matthew ran away from a bunch of older teenagers he pissed off and entered the school that had banned him from entering and he screamed happily as he shouted, "WHAT NOW BITCHES! TRY STOPPING ME FROM GOING TO SCHOOL!" Sebastian's eyebrow just twitched as he saw the front doors burst open by an insane looking blonde who was now yelling, _honestly, this is why they hired me as security? _ "Please remove your presence from this campus or you will be escorted out." He said flatly as he walked towards the kid.

Matthew just looked at the cop and smirked as he tackled him and was on his lap, "Now why would I do that~ Come on big boy, show me what you got~" He grinded his hips harshly on the other and on purpose moaned loudly and even had the look of pure ecstasy as if he was being taken by the other. Sebastian's eyes widen in shock and he was almost too stunned for words, almost, "THE FUCK! GET OFF!" His hand went to the Taser on his belt, but Matthew saw this and grabbed the raven's hands and placed them on his backside as he proceeded to ride the raven till the other was very hard and he smirked and gripped the clothed member roughly, "So big~ Ah I would love to have you fuck me with this~ But I should run now, bye~" He hopped off the other and ran away again.

Sebastian gave a low groan and he glared as the other ran away, and he stood up and tried to calm himself, _Damn I hate that kid! F-fuck he turned me on to~_ Matthew was just laughing like hell as he ran down the hallways and screamed loudly, "HA I ALMOST FUCKED A SECURITY GUARD IN SCHOOL!" The staff came outside of their classroom and looked at the guard, noticing his 'tent.'

Sebastian flushed red and just covered his face with his hat and left the school immediately, he was going to have hell to pay later, _and I really, REALLY hate this kid!_

Matthew broke into a small quick stop and stole a bunch of munchies ranging from funyons to orange soda, and he ran away with them. He was a troublemaker and he knew it, the school didn't want to deal with him because of the shit he would do and say, but he didn't care, he just wanted to have some fun. Unfortunately this would be at the cost of another's misfortune.

Sebastian had to report immediately to the police station after the 'incident' and he was chewed out by his father, "SEBASTIAN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" His farther screamed.

"It wasn't my fault! It was that damn kid! He tackled me and was er-…" He flushed not really wanting to explain that ad his father raised an eyebrow at this, "I know you like men Sebastian, but he is a kid, A KID!" Sebastian flushed at this and he screamed, 'HE'S NOT A KID! HE'S A RAVENOUS BLONDE MONSTER!" After several moments of arguing, and two broken tables courtesy of his father, the older raven left the department when a robber was reported. Sebastian on the other hand was grounded and was on watching prisoner duty, and he just hanged around the station, pissed as hell, _why won't he believe me! That it was the freaking kid! Sure… I got hard, but I was provoked! _He just groaned in irritation and he just sat in a rollie chair, bored from having to watch the prisoners come in and out, he felt like a kid being brought to his dad's Father/Son day again, and that was not a good thing.

Matthew was chilling at a parking lot, sitting on a car roof as he ate his munchies, and was starting to get bored, the highlight of his life was sexually molesting the cop. _Damn he was so huge too~ I bet I could have framed him by crying and all anyone would see is a teen crying wile a grown man was inside him~_ He was a very evil and naughty child if anyone ever watched him closely.

Matthew left a mess on a car and whistled boredly as he walked away, hitting cars with a metal broken pipe he 'found' on a 'leaky' water circuit. Cephas though finally caught up with the teen and he stopped his police cruiser and got out, his gun pointed at the blonde, "DROP THE PIPE AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Cephas didn't play games like his son did; he was a very dedicated officer.

The blonde sighed and did so and he turned his head and smirked as he saw the resemblance, "Ah like father like son~ you know your son hurt me so much." He sniffled as he limped a bit over to the other, his hands still in the air, his acting can be a little too good, downright realistic in fact as he said, "M-my insides hurt me so much! I think I'm still bleeding from how rough he was to me!"

Cephas eyes widen and he almost dropped his gun for a second, "Just get in the car and… You can see a medic when we get to the station." He said flatly, but it was obvious he was pissed and stunned by this. Sebastian was really going to get it when his father got back to the station. Matthew nodded and went inside and he sniffled, "Y-you don't believe me either. Ah I just wanted… Wanted revenge for what the school did to me! The principal, and all the male teachers taking turns with my body, is that all I am to everyone? Just a sex toy? Tell me do you want to fuck me over too!" He pressed himself against the cage, a light blush on his tear stained face, and his pink lips parted slightly, taking small breathes as he looked at the older raven, and he loved messing with people.

But, Cephas was a straight as men got, and he raised an eyebrow and the perfect, 'what the fuck' expression, "I-I didn't say you were a liar, and like I said, you can see a medic when we get to the station, I think it's just best you sit back and stay quite." Cephas said as he shut the blonde's door and got in, driving towards the station.

Matthew continued to sniffle as he lay down, but inside he was giggling like hell, so he couldn't seduce this cop, but there was the other. He slipped his hands into his pants and he clawed his hips roughly as if someone had very rough sex with him, and he made sure to do all of this while keeping watch of the other raven, the mirror after all can be used two ways. The older raven was unaware of this and he stopped the car and got out. He opened the door for the kid and sighed as he said, "We are here, please come calmly or I will have to put the handcuffs on you."

_Oh kinky~_ "Yes sir." He said, rubbing the fake tears away, his bottom half so cut up and bloody that the red stained his light blue jeans, and he limped inside, oh the other was really going to get it now. _Ah stupid cop, you should have just let me stay inside the school!_ Cephas saw this and after he went to the medic so the man could attend to the blonde, he called his son, well more like shouted, "SEBASTIAN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Sebastian who had been sitting behind a desk, jumped and ran over, but before he could even reach him the older man grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to his office, screaming, "I SWARE YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THAT KID?" Sebastian gaped at this, and he saw the blonde as he was dragged, and glared at the kid, "WHAT! I NEVER TOUCH-"

"SHUT UP!" His father said as he threw his son into his office and Sebastian tried to run for the open door, "NO HE'S A FAKER!" His dad grabbed him by his legs and began dragging him back into the office as Sebastian's nails tore at the carpet, "I SWARE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! ABUSE ABUUUUUSE!" He screamed, the other cops just watched in curiosity since they knew how the chef was with his son, "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN ABUSIVE YET!" His father growled as he pulled his son into the room and shut the door, locking it.

Meanwhile with Matthew, the medic stared at his injuries and frowned when he noticed they were self-inflicted. "What? You've never seen someone get fucked before? Or maybe you just never had that chance, do you want to try, its 50 bucks." He said, his legs opening as he licked his lips in want. The medic blushed and just ran out of the room screaming, "THAT KID HAS SERIOUS ISSUES!" When the medic left Matthew just simply fixed himself up and smiled, "Ah so fun~"

After Sebastian was smacked upside his head several times, he was sure his hearing would forever be ruined, and he was finally allowed to leave his father's office. His ears were ringing from all the yelling and he went back to his desk and he set his head down groaning, _Fuck my life! And fuck that horrible kid!_

Matthew was wandering around the station, bored as hell again, and he wondered what to do. _Free the prisoners maybe?_ Sebastian sighed and looked up and he frowned when he saw the blonde walking around the place, _why the hell is no one watching him!_ He got up and went over to him, "Hey you can't just wander around like you on this place kid! Come with me so I can find a cell with your name on it!" He said, still pissed off.

"Aww are you mad? Well not that you are in trouble for having sex with a minor, you can actually fuck me~ After all you can't get blamed for the something you've already done." He said as he touched the other's chest and looked up at the raven and he whispered softly, "Besides, don't you want to know how tight I am around your thick, fat, cock." He knew the other would be embarrassed by his words, as well as pissed and uncomfortable, but he could careless, he was just enjoying all of this a lot.

Sebastian flushed again and he pushed the other away, "Oh s-shut up! Fucking troublemaker!" He really didn't need an image like that in his head after such a long day of torment.

"Aw come on~ You know it'll be fun, especially with handcuffs, and you know what? I can take your night stick in me too~" He said as he touched the metal pole on the raven's holster, "You know you want to try the forbidden fruit, so just give in to your desires~"

He was trying hard not to get turned on by that and he slapped the other's hand away, "Look kid! I don't know what your problem is, but I sure as hell didn't touch a minor! If anyone should take the blame it's you!" So stop provoking me!" He said, starting to get irritated, and he pushed the other towards the cells.

"Oh so rough~ I like~" He threw himself on an empty bed, the other prisoners looking at him, and he smiled, "I wonder how long has it been since some of these prisoners ever had sex?" Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and suddenly realized it would be a very bad idea if he left this kid her alone with such animals, "You know what kid, you are not going to find out either!" He grabbed the blonde by his arm, and took him to the room across from the holding area, and pushed him inside. "You stay here!" All that was in that room was a table and two chairs that were bolted to the floor, it was where they talked to prisoners privately, but there was one wall with a two way mirror.

Matthew snickered at this and looked at the room he was in, and he knew what kind it was. He went to the window and rubbed on the glass backwards letters and he wondered if the other was on the opposite side.

Sebastian took a seat on the desk that was just outside the room in front of the mirror and he raised an eyebrow as the blonde started to write on the glass. _What the hell is he doing?_

Matthew breathed on the glass and it said, 'FUCK ME.' He smiled at this and he removed his shirt and lowered his pants a little till they were barely holding on to his bare scratched hips, and he pressed his forearms against the glass and he started panting, steaming the window as he looked like he was being touch by invisible hands, and his hips moved and pressed against the glass as if he was being taken already.

Sebastian almost fell off his chair and he felt something other than his face heat up, _S-shit that is hot! WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! WHAT'S THIS KID PROBLEM!_ He was getting turned on and was pissed to say the least by how the other was acting. Matthew clawed at the glass as he threw his head back and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he look liked he came and he paused and smiled as he stared at the mirror, his eyes seeming to be stuck on the raven he could not see, and he tapped the glass and told the other to come and get him as he lowered his pants more, till they were on the ground and he bent himself over on the table and he showed the other his puckered hole, "I wonder how pissed can I get him~"

Sebastian almost died at this as he pinched his nose to stop a nose bleed and he fell off the chair completely. _Fuck him! Just fuck him!_ He rubbed his bloody nose on his sleeve and he stood up and pressed the small red button so he could speak to the other in the room without going inside, "Put your damn clothes on!" He said angrily, but was having trouble hiding the desire in his voice, _WHY DOES MY JOB HATE ME ALL OF A SUDDEN!_

Matthew smirked as he sat on the table, his leg crossed over the other, and he mouthed to the raven, 'Make me~'

Sebastian sighed and shook his head, "Why must you make my job so fucking difficult!" He said, upset was not even close to how he was feeling, and he went to the room. He tried hard not to look at the other's body, and he picked up the dropped clothes and threw them at the kid, "Dress, and stop screwing around!"

Matthew smirked and he dropped the clothes and he grabbed the other and forced him on top of his body, and he wrapped his legs around the raven's waist, and kissed him roughly, and he shimmied the pants off the other and whispered, "Don't deny your wants~ Go ahead and fuck me~" He pulled him back into the kiss and he rubbed his hips against the raven's now hardening member, his puckered hole twitching with want as he felt the tip pressing against it.

Sebastian was fighting the kiss, and he flushed when his pants fell down, but that was hardly the worst part as he felt himself almost slipping into the blonde's tight hole, and he could have groaned in pleasure and taken the kid at that moment, not realizing he was being watched.

Cephas had finished filing his paperwork and when he asked where his son was, the woman at the front desk said she saw him take a prisoner to the holding cell, but on his way he just happened to see the questioning room window and he almost had a heart attack and an aneurism all together. He went quickly to the room and threw the door open and grabbed his son by his uniform shirt and pulled him off the naked kid on the table, 'SEBASTIAN! WHAT DID I JUST GET THROUGH TELLING YOU?" Sebastian looked at his father, more embarrassed than he has ever been in his entire life, and he pulled up his pants, "I swear I didn't do this on purpose!" He said, but it was a lost cause as his father began beating him, making him yelp. After his dad finished with him he looked to Matthew, "I apologize for my son, and I understand if you press charges, I have no idea what has gotten into him!" Cephas said.

Matthew sniffled and covered his body, "W-why did you bring me here! Y-you knew what he did to me!" He was sure the other wanted to kill him right now, but he was too busy laughing his ass off in the inside. Cephas was beyond furious and he glared at his son, and Sebastian opened his mouth, "I-" He groaned and gave the kid a look of pure hate, "FUCKING KID YOU KNOW I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! DAMN BRAT-" He didn't get to finish his insults as his father cut him off, "Sebastian you are suspended! Give me your badge and your gun!" Sebastian's eyes widen and he stared at his father, "Dad I d-"

"I said now Sebastian!" The younger raven frowned and gave his father his badge and gun, and was told one last thing, 'Now get out of my sight and stay away from this kid! Understand?" Sebastian gave the blonde one last heated glare before he left the room, "Understood." _FUCKING KID! WHY DOES HE KEEP GETTING ME INTO TROUBLE! SHIT THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING TO! AND NOW MY FATHER THINKS IM A PEDOPHILE OR SOMETHING!_

Matthew sniffled again and said, 'C-can I leave now? I-I promise not to do anything again!"

The chief looked at the blonde and sighed, "Fine, but this is your last chance."

Meanwhile, Sebastian tried ignoring the stares he got as he walked out of the station, 'I don't get paid enough for this shit! And why does my dad pick that brat over me! What the hell I'm his son!" He shouted as he kicked a trashcan outside the station in anger.

Matthew dressed quickly and limped out the building, but when he was outside and saw the raven, he glomped him and kissed the other's cheek, "Hey! S-E-B-A-S-T-I-A-N~" He said the others name very slow, "Now that you are suspended, do you want to hang out with me? I know a special place where we can be all alone~"

Sebastian gave him a shocked and yet pissed off look, "And why would I hang out with you! All you've done is caused me stress and annoyance!" He questioned in anger, "How do I know this isn't another one of your little schemes to make my life a living hell!"

Matthew smirked at this, and whispered, "How rude~ you hurt me so much Sebastian. Even after being so close to taking my body, I can tell you that it wasn't a scheme~ I still want you in me so bad~" He chuckled softly and licked the shell of Sebastian's ear and breathed out, "I just want to be with you for a bit."

He shuddered from this and said, "Sure I hurt you!" Sarcasm wasn't his thing sometimes, but he sighed and said, "You know what, fine! I'm probably going to be fired because of you; I might as well make sure you are not causing other innocent people distress today." Matthew smiled and rubbed his cheek against the other's, "Thank you Sebastian!" He let go of the other and he grabbed the large pale hand, and pulled him away from the station and took him to one of his temporary home.

Sebastian followed after, and he mentally wondered if this was even a good idea, _it's not like I have much to lose anyways. This kid is just trouble in human form._ Matthew pulled the other into a secret room under a bridge and he threw himself on the mattress on the ground and laughed happily as he panted an empty side near him, 'Sit with me Sebastian!" The raven was surprised by this and he did so. He looked around and frowned in distaste, _is this where he lives? _"Well kid… I'm here." He said, unsure of what to say.

"Duh! Here you want something to eat?" He said as he went to a bag and rifled through it, and he threw some spoiled food out and took out a few bags of chips and a couple of warm sodas.

"I'm….good." Sebastian saw the other do this and he couldn't help himself from asking the blonde, "How long have you…been here?"

"Not long, I move around from spot to spot, this is my new home since uhm Wednesday." He said as he barely remembered the day, "You sure you don't want chips? Look they aren't stolen, well the sodas are but still, it's not like you'll get charged for drinking a stolen soda. Sebastian chuckled at this and shook his head, "No I don't care about that really… Look I didn't see you do it, and I'm not on the job, so don't worry about it." He smiled and knew how it was to be a kid and to steal something and worry about being caught; he's even done his fair share of very stupid things, and was not going to judge. "Hey don't you have a friend or someone to stay with? I'm sure your parents miss you." He knew he shouldn't be hanging out with this kid, but the other should be at home in a warm bed and someone who cares for him.

Matthew barely acknowledge Sebastian's question as he ate some of the chips, "Family? They're dead, and friends? Hm… I think I had one good one, but he isn't here, and anyone else well… Why would I stay with them? Besides that is call mooching Officer." He flicked the other's nose and laughed softly. Sebastian just rolled his eyes at that, "There is a thing called getting a job smart one. How old are you?" He asked as he eyed the kid, but immediately stopped himself.

"15, I'll be 16 by December though." He said happily. Sebastian's mouth almost fell open, 'Y…You're kidding?" He said, but he saw how serious the other was and he frowned slightly, "D-damn, I wasn't expecting that at all." _If I had really lost control and fucked him, my father would have castrated my ass!_

"Yup! Don't worry Officer~ I won't press charges on you because I'm so young and you wanted my body~ How else do you think I get money at such an age?" He said as if it was normal to prostitute one's self. "You should have to do that at all! You're just a kid, and you shouldn't be in any trouble as well." Sebastian shook his head at this, and frowned, _Fuck, now I feel guilty for being so angry at him!_ "Jeez you sound like my guidance counselor!" Matthew said, thinking the other was being ridiculous, "Who I fucked also, but anyways I don't mind doing this, some are a little rough I will admit, but I still make them all wear protection. Besides, I'll quit when I finally have a job, oh ah just so you know, I didn't bring you here because of that, I just wanted to like get you to hang out with me, cause I think you're cute!" He said happily.

"Er… Thanks… You may have caused me hell, but you're not a bad kid yourself." He said as he tried to process everything the kid said, "Do you promise to quit once you get a job?" He asked really wondering if the other was serious about quitting. "Yes, yes! Jeez you are such a drag! Damn I never want to grow up if it means you end up like this!" He rolled his eyes and continued to eat his chips and he looked at the raven, 'So Sebastian, besides being a cop what else do you do?"

Sebastian almost smacked the other when he was called a drag, but resisted the urge, "Well I work part time at a restaurant down the street from my home. Other than that I suppose I'm an old boring 25 year old man." He said laughing a little, "I admit that as an adult now I'm not as 'fun' as I was, but at least I have something to do." He said as he looked at the other, "You know… If you need a job, I could get you one at the restaurant." The raven offered.

"I don't take charity!" Matthew shouted as he smacked the raven's shoulder, but then smirked, "But that sounds kind of cool, but I'm not stupid, I want to know about benefits! Because my job sucks, like literally, but at least I can charge whatever I want, and since I'm underage I can fulfill some of those sick older males fantasies, and be worth more than 500 dollars a fuck!"

"It's not charity you idiot, it's an offer." He said, huffing in annoyance, "They pay pretty damn good, and the tips are better. Though since I cook I get paid slightly more I suppose, but a job as a waiter isn't bad at all." Sebastian pointed out as he stole a chip from the other, "And the meals are free because the boss hates when the workers are hungry on the job. Main reason is because a few of them have been caught sneaking food from orders. So I guess those are the benefits."

Matthew laughed softly at this, 'That sounds good actually, at least I'm not being nailed by 15 guys a day, I'd just be waitering."

"See, a real job is much better." He said and yawned slightly since he was tired from the day, _Hell a job is better than being fucked so many times I bet!_ "And like I said, the tips are great. Our customers are very generous people, and if you're kind and responsible, they sometimes give 20s. So if you are interested I can get you a job by tomorrow." Matthew smiled at this and nodded, "Sounds good, oh right, sorry I got you suspended Sebastian. But I can make it up to you if you want~" He said as he placed a hand on the other's lap.

Sebastian smacked him upside the head and said, 'Yeah, I don't think I'm going to get on my father's good side for quite a long time!" He said a little irritated over that incident. Sebastian checked his watch and he groaned, "Well I have to go since I have to work at the restaurant full time now…" He stood up and stretched, and glanced at Matthew, "I'll call my boss and tell him you are coming in to work, so since you are new, your shift will roughly be the same as mine so be there by 7. I'd offer a place to stay, but I have a feeling you'd refuse." He knew the more he was around the kid, the more he was risking, but he didn't like the idea of the other sleeping outside.

"A place to stay? How sweet of you, but of course I'll refuse! Don't worry, I'll get some good night sleep~ 7pm right/" He said, he was a rather lazy child so he just assumed work started at that time. "Haha, funny. It's 7am." He said and he knew he might regret this but he wrote down his number on a piece of paper along with his address, and he handed it to the kid, "Here, if you ever need anything I'm just a call away." He said, smiling a little, "Your choice if you want to stop by, but for now I have to go." With that said he turned around and walked.

Matthew rushed over quickly to him and grabbed the raven's arm, looking up at his red eyes, "Hey Sebastian, y-you aren't doing this because you feel guilty or something right? I choose this lifestyle, I know the problems that would and can arise from this, I am not a child." He was serious at what he was telling the officer, having decided such a thing for himself a long time ago after all, "I know what I want and I know how to get something, so please don't think of pitying me!"

Sebastian just grinned as he looked at Matthew and smacked the other lightly on the head, "Look kid your cute, but not that cute~ If I felt you didn't understand what you are doing, and if I didn't trust the goals you set, then I would have reported your ass by now." He ruffled the blonde hair and he pulled his arm away, "Learn to accept help though, and take a kind gesture every now and then, ok? And I thought I was the stubborn one!" He chuckled at that and started walking away again, but not before calling out at the other, "Good night Kid! See you tomorrow!"

"Good night Sebastian! And it's not Kid! It's Matthew!" He shouted as he waved goodbye to Sebastian, a smile on his face as he thought, _He is a strange adult, but I like him!_

Sebastian was only smirking as he felt a bit happy in the inside and just shouted again, "Whatever you say kid!" Only his laughter could be heard as he walked out of sight, and he couldn't believe he actually didn't mind the kid, but he was glad the other was as bad as he seemed. _I guess I really can't judge a book by its cover, eh Matthew?_

Matthew could only roll his eyes but he smiled as he went back to the mattress and lay down. _Sebastian Michaelis~ I really think he is a nice guy~_ His smile turned to frowned quickly, even though he was getting a job by tomorrow, he was still upset that the other never gave him the address to the restaurant, _That dumbass!_

Sebastian finally got home and the first thing he did was call the restaurant, at first his boss didn't like the fact that it was a kid who wanted to work, but with Sebastian's persuasion the old man was actually glad to have another set of hands to help out, and he told Sebastian they would leave another uniform the next morning since they all had to wear the same thing. Sebastian told him not to bother as he had one from when he was a teenager, and he hanged up and fed his cat Midnight, and then went to his room to shower and do his nightly routine before climbing into bed. He really did hope Matthew would be okay, and take the job, but he would only know for sure tomorrow, regardless of that he made sure to sleep with his phone next to his pillow just in case he got a call.

Matthew had slept peacefully in a long time, until he heard an 18 wheeler pass by and his room shook since it was technically underneath the bridge. He sighed, and looked at the phone and address of Sebastian and he wrote on a piece of paper and went to the river as he rubbed his skin as clean as possible. He then went to the pay phone, a frown on his face for being woken up to early, and he called the raven, but was annoyed at how long it was taking for Sebastian to answer the phone, "Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

Sebastian groaned since he was still sleeping and he picked up his ringing cellphone since it was so loud and blaring right into his ear and he said, "Hello?"

"Hey dumbass, you never told me where the hell the restaurant is! Some cop you are, jeez I did you a favor for getting you suspended so you can have some fun-…. Hold on. No I am not selling dammit!" Matthew screamed, his voice traveling through the phone, as he yelled at a man in a car, who wanted him to sell his body, "Wait Sebastian, this asshole doesn't listen. I said I am not going to fuck you, so shoo!"

Sebastian jumped out of bed and he threw on some sweat pants and an old cut off shirt, before he slipped on his shoes, and he went to his car immediately, and he shouted through the phone, "Well fuck it was a long day alright! It's called the Jade Rose and its two blocks from my address, since I'm up anyways you want me to drop by and give you your uniform?" He said this, but he just wanted a reason to make sure Matthew was okay, since he was already heading to the blonde, and he had to stop and go back for the uniform and he drove back to the bridge.

Matthew had actually let go of the phone as he argued with the guy and even dared to kick the car and told him to get lost before he called the cops, he huffed in anger and the man left and called him a fucking tease, and he just rolled his eyes, "Fucking walking dick!"

Sebastian had reached the bridge when he saw a car speed off and he took a mental note of the person's license plate. He stopped his car and got out, and he walked to the blonde asking him with a yawn, "Hey, are you alright?" He was still tired and it was obvious with his messy hair and clothing, but he still had the box with Matthew's uniform on hand.

"Huh? Oh hey Sebastian, when did you get here?" Matthew asked, as he didn't realize the other had been so freaked out, "Aw you look cute in your messy hair."

""Oh shut aauh~ up!" He yawned again, and he ran his fingers through his unruly hair, "Anyways, here is your uniform, and did you get the restaurant's name?" He asked, since he was so freaking out on the way to the bridge when Matthew didn't answer. "Oh no, I was busy fighting that bitch who wanted to fuck me. Jeez, just when you get ready for a job, someone tries to come and ruin it." He took the box and looked at the uniform, "Hm, is this going to fit me?"

"I hope so, but if it doesn't, you can get another one since Boss has a closet full of different sizes, "He said, trying to blink some of the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Alright then" He said as he went to the phone booth and started to strip off his clothes to put on the new ones, it seems he really had no sense of decency at all. That woke Sebastian up immediately, and he flushed and stood in front of the glass so no one passing could see, "Really Matthew? You could have tried it on in my car or something!" He said, a little embarrassed by how Matthew acted.

"I bet you just want me all to yourself~" Matthew teased and Sebastian just rolled his eyes at this. "Just hurry up!"

"Why? Hardly anyone is up this morning and hardly anyone looks at a phone booth!" He finished putting on his outfit and he came out of the booth and spun around, "So how do I look?"

Sebastian looked at Matthew and he could only notice how snug the pants fit on the blonde's behind, other than that it looked pretty damn good, the black uniform with a white dress shirt complemented Matthew's bright hair and dazzling emerald eyes, "You look very good." He said smiling, "And ready to work at a real job."

"Hey! Prostitution is a real job! In fact, they have been around for years and were used for soldiers and seamen so they don't go insane and rape women. So I'm just helping the world!" He stuck out his tongue at Sebastian and just got in to the car. "Well we are in the present so I don't think these counts!" Sebastian retorted, rather weakly, as he got into the driver's seat and he started the engine, "Well it's almost six in the morning, and I have an hour to get to work as do you, so if you don't mind I'm going to my place first to change then to work we go."

"Yeah sure dude, I'm a pros- Well Was a prostitute, I have been to strange places before, my favorite one was actually this special fantasy hotel, the guy was a fucking pedo, and he took me to some special room where they have these huge ass bears, it was like for girls and shit, but whatever those bears were so cuddly!" Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and he just started driving to his home, "I'd rather not hear about pedos and bears so early in the morning Kid." He said, giving a sigh of exasperation, and mostly because he was still tired. He just continued to drive, taking a left at a light, "When you have enough money I have no doubt you'll buy a large stuffed animal though."

"Yes I will! Ah that will make a good bed!" He said happily, as he started drooling, "Ah and I can just imagine food! Oh God, hot food will be so much better than sex!" Sebastian snorted at that, his laughter just coming out of him now, "Well you'll love this job since I make breakfast every morning for the workers, like I said the meals are free at the restaurant for the workers." He finally reached his pretty average one story home and he parked in front of it, "We're here, you can get down if you and watch TV or whatever as I get ready."

Matthew just nodded as he looked at the house and he blinked a bit in surprise before he went to the door and touched it, his fingers feeling the wooden grooves and dried paint that was slowly cracking, "So… Pretty~"

Sebastian smiled at this, 'Thanks, I saved up since I was little just so I could make my own home, I designed it this way~" He opened the door and flicked on the light switch. It was simple since he was a simple man, but it was a very cozy home. "You are welcome to look around if you and if you tired you can take a nap in the guest bedroom." He said as he placed his keys on the silver hook by the door and he walked to the hall on the left where his room was.

Matthew looked around at everything and he was surprised at how beautiful everything was. He went to the guest room like the other said and he looked at it, it was a nice and simple room too, and he smiled as he laid down on the bed and held a pillow close as he curled up like a cat and immediately fell asleep, a smile on his face.

Sebastian went to his bad and showered for a while, after he was done he dried himself up, and dressed in a uniform similar to Matthew's except his had a black fest over the shirt instead of a jacket like Matthew. He combed his hair and slipped on his shoes before he finally left his room, and he wondered where Matthew was. He looked around the house, afraid the other had left, but he found him asleep in the guest room all curled up, and he smiled, "How cute~" He decided to let the other sleep as he went to the kitchen to make himself coffee.

Matthew continued to sleep peacefully, it felt as if it's been years since he slept in a nice warm place, and not just taken to a hotel to be fucked over. He held the blanket tightly over his shoulders, and he mumbled softly, "Sebastian~"

The raven drank his coffee as he started to wake up a bit more, and when he had finished it all, he noticed the time and headed to the guest room to wake up Matthew. He really didn't want to bother him, but they could not be late for Matthew's first day at work. He leaned over the bed and gently nudged Matthew's shoulder as he softly said, 'Hey it's time to go Matthew."

"$350!" Matthew suddenly screamed as he shot up and smacked his forehead against the raven's. "Ow!" He groaned and held his forehead as he winced, "Damn kid, I was just trying to tell you we have fifteen minutes to get to work!" He said, rubbing his aching forehead. "Ah sorry, but you shouldn't wake up a teenager!" Matthew rubbed his own forehead and he got off the bed and stretched a bit, "So let's get this show on the road Sebastian, I'm hungry!"

"Your right about never waking you up, next time I'll use a cup of ice water." Sebastian winced again and he started to walk to the door as he grabbed the keys. Matthew hissed at him like a cat, and he followed after the other, "You know I have to wonder why do you have a guest bed?"

"I guess I always hoped I would get a guest, though I never did." Sebastian said with a shrug as he opened the door and went to the car. "Oh so I'm just a cheap whore, not a guest?" He huffed and kicked the other's shin and he crossed his arms on his chest as he entered the car and just stared out the window, a frown on his face. "Ow! You didn't let me finish Kid!" Sebastian said as he rubbed his shin and got into the car also, "I never did… Until now." He rolled his eyes at the other's childish behavior and started the car. "Not a kid! And you better make pancakes and-and those weird little things that kind of look like think chunky fingers, s-sausage I think?" Matthew wasn't sure on most food, he usually ate what he can get, and things already cooked.

"I'll be sure to make them" Sebastian said, a small smile on his face as he started feeling pleased, and he was also pretty darn happy he was able to annoy the other by calling him Kid. He pulled out of the driveway and started going towards the restaurant, all the while, Matthew tapped his shoe, obviously impatient and bored, and he asked, "What do pancakes taste like?" He was a little curious at that, because he never really got to eat in restaurants, they kicked him out because he usually caused a ruckus so he never had a chance to sample some of those treats.

Sebastian though wasn't surprised by this since the other didn't know what a sausage was, "You'll just have to wait and see now, won't you Kid?" Ok so he was having a little too much fun, so sue him. "Aww you suck!" Matthew said as he stuck out his tongue at that raven as they finally reached the friendly looking restaurant and Sebastian drove behind the building to park in the employee's parking lot. Matthew stared at the restaurant and he tilted his head a bit to the side in question, "It's a little small… But looks nice."

The officer could only chuckle at this, "I find that I don't enjoy too much, well just too much out of life actually." He said, shaking his head a bit as he got out of the car. Matthew followed after, a little excited as he ran to Sebastian, 'Is there like coffee! I love coffee! And is there an annoying cook who is mean but actually very nice, or a spunky waitress?" In his life, Matthew hardly had time to learn of how the world can be sometimes, it was only so much he was able to learn on the streets, the rest in books he would read at the local library instead of going out and trying to speak with people, having actually a very shy demeanor when he didn't know anyone so well, making it before quite hard for him to get customers, but they usually came to him first and just offered the money, and he didn't turn it down, in fact, it was actually just a heat of the moment thing when he even spoke to Sebastian, in the midst of his anger, it was the perfect chance for him.

"So enthusiastic, we have coffee, I cook alongside a rather…impatient cook." He said as he went through the back entrance. Matthew smiled at this, "Is it like in the stories then? Like all are you are a family and stuff?" Sebastian nodded slightly at this, 'Yes, sometimes a dysfunctional one, but a family I suppose nonetheless." He opened the door and led them straight to the kitchen. Matthew immediately hid behind Sebastian, his shyness taking over quickly, and he clutched at the other's uniform vest. Sebastian was confused by this, and just said, "Hey, it's alright, they won't bite you Matthew."

The workers turned to Sebastian and smiled, 'Sebastian! We've been waiting for you!" A waitress with large bottle lens glasses said, and a blonde haired cook huffed with his cigarette in his mouth, "Yeah ya gonna cook or not?" The waitress slapped him for his rudeness, and took his cigarette away, "Don't talk to Sebastian like that!" She turned to Sebastian and smiled, "And is that the new boy?" She asked, and Sebastian moved a bit to show Matthew to them, "Yes, he will be working, starting today."

Matthew gulped a bit and gave them a slight wave, you would think by his past adventures that he would be more outspoken after a while of prostituting, but he was who he was. Surprisingly though, he had been at the police station before, his hair was just dyed red the last time so no one remembered him, and he was able to actually speak then when he felt like he wasn't himself.

The staff politely waved, some smiling, and a few clapping the new recruit on his shoulder, telling him, "Welcome to the team." And the waitress asked what his name was, Sebastian answering for Matthew, "His name is Matthew." The suspended officer looked back down at the other, a slightly cocked smile on his lips, and he said, when you decide to let go of my shirt, I can begin cooking."

Matthew released Sebastian quickly and laughed a bit in nervousness, "S-sorry Sebastian."

"It's fine." Sebastian said as he went to his work station, and washed his hands before slipping on his apron. As he started to get the items to cook the other workers chatted and basically hanged around since they were all old time friends. They even brought Matthew into they're conversation a few times. One even asking if Matthew had an experience in the working field.

"Ah uhm, well technically this isn't my first job. Actually I was an uhm…" He was sure that saying prostitute or hooker might have been right, in fact that might shock them, and he tried to think of a cleaner word. "He was an escort for clients in need of someone to show them around." Sebastian said since he overheard them, the waitress automatically assumed that Matthew was a tour guide and said, "Ooh!"

"Yeah, I was actually very good at the job, but I promised 'someone' that I would quite when I got another job. Apparently it's too… Adventurous for someone my age, who knows who I'll be 'escorting' in this dangerous world." Matthew rolled his eyes at how Sebastian was covering for him, and he couldn't help but think badly of the other now. _Jeez, I'm not embarrassed by what I did; I just didn't want them to feel uncomfortable around me!_

Sebastian just hm'ed at this, and began to fill plates with the freshly made pancakes for all the workers. Matthew smelled the food immediately, his stomach giving a very loud and almost violent grumble, and he blushed slightly and laughed sheepishly as everyone stared at him, "I-I uh, didn't eat much yesterday."

They just smiled, shaking their heads as the didn't think much else about it, and Sebastian began handing them plates one by one, when he gave one to Matthew, he made sure that that pancakes had a smiley face made out of whip cream and butter, on the top, trying to make fun of the young kid, "Well you won't have to worry about being hungry here." He mumbled softly.

Matthew just stuck his tongue out at the other when he saw the smiley face, and he stared at the food, never has he felt so hungry before as he looked at the plate full of food, and he ate them quickly, use to eating fast since sometimes you only had minutes to finish a meal before another customer came to have intercourse with you. "Calm down." Sebastian chided as he got his own plate of food and ate at a much slower rate, "You'll get sick if you eat like that, and then you might not feel well enough to eat when lunchtime comes around."

Matthew had already finished his plate as the other talked, and he held it out to Sebastian, wanting another stack of pancakes, instead of asking please, he was pretty much demanding more with his pouty look, the staff only could giggle at this though. Sebastian didn't mind as he smiled and got the other's plate and filled it up with the leftovers, and extra sausage that no one could eat since they were already full. _He's small and cute, but man can he eat a lot!_

Matthew just ate this quickly as well, getting syrup on his cheeks and chin as he tried to lick them off, finishing the entire plate and Sebastian laughed softly at this and handed him a wet nap, "Well time to work Kid. We pay for meals by working, remember that." Matthew whipped his mouth and nodded, "Ok!" He swiftly kicked Sebastian in the shin again and shouted, 'Also its Matthew not kid!" Sebastian winced in pain again, but it was just too much fun to annoy Matthew, "I know, now get to work!" He went back to the kitchen beside the other cook, and muttered softly, "Kid." His humor was obvious in his voice.

Matthew got annoyed by this as he grabbed Sebastian's hand and placed it flat on the hot grill, making the other bun his hand, and with that, Matthew hmpfed, and walked out of the kitchen, having no clue what to do.

Sebastian had to bite his tongue to keep from yelping, and he glared at the small blonde who walked out, and he just shouted, "BRAT!"

The female waitress was already waiting on customers, but when she saw Matthew just standing around, not sure what to do, she smiled and went to him, "Hey, since you are new and all, just copy what I do, and you'll catch on pretty quickly." She said smiling as she pushed up her glasses, "Also don't mind Sebastian, he just likes to tease people he's comfortable around."

"Yes, but that doesn't make him any less annoying. Also I just do what you do?" He said in question, looking at the girl with very little trust. _She looks like a klutz, especially with those small scars on her hand, most likely from dropping plates and stuff._

"Yep! We take orders on these paper slips, and bring them the orders! Simple huh, and after that we take the finished plates." She tried to demonstrate, but almost dropped the first order as she tripped over her own feet. He was right at what he though, and took out a pen and a notepad, 'Ah well, I suppose it's alright." Matthew sighed and went to a customer, and said, "What you want?" The waitress really didn't explain on etiquette.

Sebastian was cooking when he heard a few of the other waiters laughing as they watched something hilarious. "The hell?" He went to see what they were looking at, and he saw Matthew taking a customer's order. _Oh bloody hell; I have a bad feeling about this._

"Look man! I don't have a clue if they have gluten free or whatever the fuck that is! Just order something without bread you dumbass!" He shouted, the man getting on his nerves, apparently he doesn't eat red meat, sugar, and something called gluten. Sebastian face palmed at this and sighed as he went over to Matthew and the customer, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir. You see he's a new worker here, please tell me what you like and I will gladly make it free of charge." He said, since he didn't want to lose a regular customer, and he gave Matthew a look that said they needed to have a 'talk'. The klutzy waitress though just laughed nervously as she grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him to the kitchen and away from the upset customer.

Matthew huffed and frowned, "Son of a bitch! Bossing me around and shit, who the hell does he thinks he is!" Sebastian just took the order and apologized again before he went into the kitchen, and he spotted Matthew and pulled him to a corner, "What do you think you were doing! You don't yell at customers!"

"He was being annoying! Jeez, if you are allergic to so many things, you shouldn't eat at a restaurant!" He shouted at Sebastian, feeling pissed off still. Sebastian sighed and shook his head, 'Listen Matthew, he's a paying customer so we do our best to give him what he wants to eat, but you have to be polite Matthew, like saying yes sir, or no sir, that is just how it goes."

Matthew's frowned deepened, obviously not pleased with this, and he pushed the other away, "Whatever! Stupid job isn't worth the fucking hassle!" He went back out and tried taking orders again. Sebastian just hoped the other didn't do anything stupid.

Surprisingly though, Matthew started doing a bit better, mostly because he liked taking orders from women compared to men, having a rather deep hatred for the males, and he even treated little kids very kindly. Sebastian at least felt that the other was trying, but he told the other waitresses and waiters to try taking the male customers so Matthew wouldn't cause anymore arguments, while they did that, Sebastian continued to cook.

While Matthew was busy taking orders and delivering food, he noticed that some of the male customers were his old regulars, and he also noticed most of them had family. _Sick bastards, having families and yet they look for cheap thrills somewhere else instead of their loving wives!_ He shook his head, and tried quelling his anger with work, as he was taking someone's orders, one of the regulars grabbed his behind, and his anger came back and he quickly punched the guy in the face. This soon caused a commotion, and Sebastian heard a few shouts, until finally he ran out of the kitchen and he only saw Matthew attacking a customer. "Matthew!" Before he could even put a stop to the blonde, the waitress grabbed him and told him what had happened, and he was infuriated. _How dare that customer do that! This has never happened before!_

"Is this how the restaurant has their employees? A bunch of riffraff from the fucking street!" The customer shouted, and this just angered Matthew more and more as he kicked the man in his stomach, "Go to hell you fucking pedophile freak!"

Sebastian went over, already a frown on his face as he pulled Matthew off of the man, "THAT IS ENOUGH!" He knew he was a suspended officer, but old habits were hard to kill, and he went to the customer and in a threatening tone he said, "We do not allow our workers to be harassed, so I'm going to ask you 'nicely' for you to leave, now!"

The man huffed in anger and just stood up and went to the door, but he shouted, 'Listening to the words of a mere whore's son!" Matthew's eyes widen at this and he grabbed a knife, so close he was to just risking everything he just barely got, just to end this man's life. Sebastian saw this and pushed the blonde back, and he went after the customer and pushed him against the door, "Listen here sir, I have been lenient on you by asking you to leave, but you dare insult a friend in such a way again, and I swear to you that I will not hold back in making you the screaming whore!" He threatened the man, and he slammed the guy's head against the door and kicked him onto the sidewalk with his shoe, "Now leave before I make a choice that will make me loss this job too!" He was angry to say the least, but his calm controlled anger was what made him look that much more threatening.

Matthew still had the knife clutched tightly in his hands, but he soon placed it back on the table and he went on as normal, though he held no emotions on his face, it was his eyes that had that spark of anger that seemed to not want to die down.

Sebastian went back into the kitchen and he told the employees to continue on like normal, despite the scene, and he waited for the next order to come in, but inside he was a bit upset still. _Nothing but trouble has followed me around for having Matthew close by, but I made the choice to help him, and I will not stand people harassing him in such a way!_

Matthew continued to work on, until he was so tired, and he sighed and took the dirty dishes away and placed them in the sink, and groaned a bit, this was the longest time he's been on his feet, well yes, pun intended, and he sighed as he took a few minutes to catch his breath. _Is this what having a job feels like?_

Sebastian saw Matthew come in with the dishes and looking tired and ruffled up since the fight a couple of hours ago, and he put the stew he was stirring aside, "Hey, you look tired, you can take a break you know."

"Oh jeez, really? I didn't know that at all." Matthew rolled his eyes and had a half smile on his face as he sat down. Sebastian hmfed at this, and he told the other cook to take over for a few minutes, "How do you like this job though?" He asked as he pulled up a stool and sat beside Matthew. "It's tiring to say the least, if I wanted to see all my regulars again, besides being out on the streets, this would have been my option if it was available to me when I was 11, the food is also good!" He said happily. Sebastian frowned a little at this, but just said, "As long as you keep your promise, this job is always here for you." He said and he got a pastry off the counter top, and held it out to Matthew, "Here, try some of it, it's an apple tart."

"Apple Tart?" He grabbed it and took a small bite, and immediately smiled, and kicked Sebastian in the shin again, "Stupid, I also said I'll keep my promise so fuck you!" He continued to eat the tart, obviously liking it. Sebastian just hissed in pain and rubbed his shin, "I know, I just wanted to remind you. And if one of them harasses you again, please don't take such action against them okay? You can scare other customers away like that, just tell me and I'll be rid of them. Matthew smirked at this, 'Oh, are you my personal body guard now Sebastian?" He said as he leaned closer to the raven, a smile on his face as he whispered, "Don't tell me you are falling for me~"

Sebastian blinked and flushed slightly, _am I? "_J-just eat your tart kid! And get back to work.' He said as he stood up.

Matthew laughed at this as he finished of the pastry, and just said, "Just kidding Mr. Officer, I know nobody wants someone as used as me." He rubbed the crumbs off his face and just stood up. Sebastian frowned when the other had said that and he went to him and said, "Whatever." He looked down at Matthew and gave a small smile, "And I'm off duty remember?" He leaned down and said, "So call me Sebastian." He pinched Matthew's nose with his fingers and he went back to work.

Matthew rubbed his nose, a little ticked, and he ran to Sebastian, kicked the raven in the shin again, and he went back to work.

Sebastian could only hiss in pain again, and the other cook laughed at him, as he shouted, "Why is it always the shin!"

"Be glad it's not somewhere else." The other cook pointed out.

Matthew continued on as normal, and he once in a while yawned as he was getting sleep, having already eaten so much today, and then working none stop, it's any wonder he hasn't passed out yet. He looked out the window, and saw it was already dark out, _Damn how long have I been working?_

Sebastian saw it was quitting time and he took off his apron, and went to Matthew, finding him in the front of the dining area, 'Hey it's about time for our shift to end."

"Good, cause I could use some food and sleep. So where's my paycheck?" He asked, not realizing that you don't get money right away. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this, "Kid, you really don't know how jobs work, everyone gets paid at the end of the week."

"Well that is stupid! I should just go back to whoring myself out on the streets, at least I get paid right away!" Matthew argued, having actually a rather valid point. Sebastian though didn't care about that and frowned, "That's not right Matthew! This job has a lot to offer, free food, and a good pay at the end of the week, and I offered you a place to stay!" He sighed and looked at the other, a little exasperated, "I don't understand what more you want!"

"A giant stuffed teddy bear." Matthew said simply, unfazed by Sebastian's outburst. Sebastian just slapped his forehead at this, "I'll buy you a fucking bear! Just don't go back out on the streets okay!" He said seriously, but he didn't look at Matthew. He didn't want to admit how worried for the other he was, even if it was obvious.

"Fine, fine!" He rolled his eyes and started to walk away, "See ya later Sebastian."

"Don't lose my number, okay Kid! And the offer to stay at my place still stands!" He said to the other. Matthew smiled and shouted, "I know!" Then he stuck out his tongue at the other and said, "But I don't want to be molested in my sleep by you, after all I need my beauty sleep!" Sebastian just chuckled at that, "I'll see you tomorrow Matthew." He said for the first time calling the other by his name, and he went to the parking lot where his car was.

Matthew smiled at this and whistled softly as he headed to another sleep spot, this one a toy store where the owner always forgets to lock the back door. He snuck inside and snuggled with all the plush toys in the dollar bin, and he sighed happily as he set an alarm on a Hello Kitty clock to wake him up extra early so he doesn't get caught in the store. He closed his eyes and slowly fell to a nice slumber, as he thought; _Today was such a busy day._

Sebastian stopped at a gas station before he got home, and he bought a small toy bear for the blonde, it wasn't a huge one like the other wanted, but it was something. He went home and placed the bear on the bed of the guest room, just in case Matthew decided to come over again and he went to take a shower and went to bed. _He's stubborn, but I'm glad I can help him, even if it's only a little._

The alarm woke up Matthew at 4 am, and he grumbled slightly as he snucked out and went to Sebastian's place, easily breaking in and he curled himself up on the guest bed, hugging the teddy bear tightly to his body and he fell asleep again.

Sebastian, unaware of Matthew's break in, slept peacefully and when 6am came by, he woke up and went to get a glass of water, and as he walked down the hall of the kitchen, he saw the guest bedroom door open, and he looked inside to see Matthew asleep, holding on tightly to the little bear. _How did he even get in? Oh well at least I know he's okay._ He left the kid to sleep and he went to get his water and started making his coffee. He was just in his boxers and he figured Matthew was a heavy sleeper, and wouldn't wake up before he changed.

That was what Matthew was going to do, sleep at the last possible minute, but he accidentally turned and fell off his bed. He groaned and rubbed his head as he walked out of the room, hoping to get some ice since he smacked his skull on the wooden floor. He stopped when he reached the kitchen upon seeing Sebastian in just boxers, and he groaned slightly and smirked as he wrapped one arm around the raven's waist and he grasped the other's manhood tightly, "Ooh so sexy in the morning Sebastian, are you trying to tempt me?"

"Ah!" Sebastian almost had a heart attack from the surprise, and he almost jumped slightly, and couldn't stop the slight groan from being grabbed, "W-well I didn't think you would wake up to see me!" He said looking at the very naughty blonde.

"Oh how could I resist~" He said, feeling very playful and he wanted to tease the other as he gripped him harder and even gave a strong jerk, making the raven's little buddy already wide awake, "How are you still single? Such a big thing should be able to catch anyone~" He started stroking the other, his thumb squeezing the tip every time he reached it, and Sebastian gave a sharp gasp, and he had to hold on to the counter to keep steady, "B-because I just don't have anyone right now okay-ah! L-let go, w-we have work in an hour~" He felt embarrassed since the other was turning him on again, and what was worse, he could feel himself losing what little control he had.

"Are you sure?" Matthew whispered softly as he kissed the other's broad back, his strokes increasing more and more, "You don't sound like you want me to stop, and one hour is nothing for me~" Sebastian really wanted to see if the other was serious about that hour, but he was stubborn also, "S-shit Matthew please stop~ I'm not going to take advantage of you okay! And you're still a kid!" He was trying not to show how much he liked what Matthew was doing, but that was impossible.

Matthew just smirked at this and turned Sebastian around, and he went down on his knees and pulled the other's boxers down, revealing the harden member, and he licked it before taking it in his mouth, sucking on it greedily. Sebastian gasped and moaned as he placed his hands on Matthew's shoulders and tried to pull the blonde away from him, but his body was betraying him as he moved his hips in pleasure, the other's hot mouth too much for his will control.

Matthew took him in deeper, till his nose was buried into the other's thick curls, and Sebastian's throbbing members pressed against the back of Matthew's throat. "F-fuck Matthew~" Sebastian groaned, his fingers gripping the other's head now as he moved his hips even more, the blonde able to take him even like this. It was wrong and he knew it, but it felt so good, and he just wanted to throw Matthew onto the floor and take his young sweet body.

The teen made quick work of the raven, his teeth nibbling and grazing the length all the way to the tip, and he sucked on the tip, lapping up the seeds that started to drip out. Sebastian moaned and panted at this, under the other's mercy completely, and he just whispered Matthew's name as he continued to buck his hip in to the hot mouth, as Matthew continued to tease him; he was sure that if this continued, he might just throw Matthew on the floor and take him there.

He tried to pull the other away, and finally he did and he panted softly and said, "T-that's enough Matthew! Y-You don't know how little control I have right now!" Matthew smirked at this as he licked the other's tip and nipped it hard, causing Sebastian to shout in pain and pleasure as he was forced to come. Matthew laughed at this licked his lips off the white essence as he looked up at Sebastian, "You taste good Sebastian~ we really must try this again."

Sebastian's face was flushed and he pushed Matthew away, "S-stupid kid! J-just go get ready for work!" Matthew just laughed and shrugged as he decided to go take a bath, "You know if you want more, all you have to do is ask~" Sebastian shivered at the other's words, almost being tempted to do so. _Oh god, how am I going to survive with this kid!_

Sebastian has been sexually frustrated for three entire weeks, Matthew the one making him this way as the other kept going to his home, uninvited now, and would sneak into his bedroom and molest him over and over, he was sure the other was enjoying this too much. Several times in fact, the blonde has tempted him so far as to force Matthew against a wall, bed or even table, and he was very close to just entering the other, but only stopped when he realized what he was doing and immediately let go and ran to take a cold shower.

Matthew was laughing at this very moment as he was going to shower after him, "Nothing makes you hate a day when you don't get a good release! Besides, it would have been so good to have your thick cock inside my tight hole~" He said, knowing the other would think about it all day long, he was so mean to the raven.

Sebastian could only groan and he tried to calm himself down as he went to his room to change to his uniform. He was still slightly hard when he went to drink his finished coffee, but Matthew was right, he was still pissed off because of this. _Shit! Why does he torment me!_

Matthew could only sigh happily at the warm water and he washed his body squeaky clean, and he stepped out and slipped on his working clothes and looked at Sebastian and he walked over and brushed his behind against the other's pelvis, and he reached for a cup and poured coffee into it, "Ah it's so hot I bet, I mean the coffee though~"

Sebastian groaned softly, pressing Matthew against the counter and his lips hovered near the other's lips, but he quickly pulled away again, and said, "Just drink the coffee!" He checked the time to see how much longer they had before they would need to go to work. Matthew just laughed at this and did as the other said, "I must admit, you have a very strong will to resist for so long, but how stupid, I've already done it so many times, the only difference is that I don't want money, I just want you~" He said as he touched the other's cheek and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Is that so wrong Sebastian?"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and he just said, "Matthew, I'm 10 years older than you and a cop, what do you think is the reason I didn't accept your offer back then, other than you still annoying me! And constantly kicking me in the shin!"

"Because you still have that thought of me being nothing but a child, and yet I've done so much to live up to this point, there is nothing wrong with this and you know it, who would I tell, and why would I tell anyone? All I hear are excuses from you, and yet even you want to go against your little rule, because you want to secretly know, want to fall completely under temptation, and not worry about consequences." He smirked and patted the other's cheek, "Such a silly old man you are~" Matthew sighed and shrugged as he walked away, "And you wonder I bet why I don't take your offer of just staying here and sleeping in your guest room."

"I can wonder, but it's probably because you are stubborn as me." He said, rolling his eyes and he followed Matthew, "I just want to help you, not for charity, but because I just want to give you the option."

"I'm also giving you an option, but mine is for a limited time only compared to yours." Matthew said, as he went outside the house and headed to the car. Sebastian just grabbed his keys and got into the driver's side, "Well, if you do a good job today at work… Then I'll reconsider my decision." He said, smiling a little, he knew he shouldn't flit, but he couldn't help it since he did like Matthew, the little blonde was like a damn tick that won't go away.

"Oh really? I'll hold you to that, but don't play with me Sebastian, there is a reason I was popular on the streets, and it's not just adults either, even other's my own age have had this body." He said as he slipped on the seatbelt. Sebastian just shook his head and started to drive, "Very well then, prove to me you can handle this job, and I'll prove to you that you are not just some kid to me." As he said this, he found that he was actually quite serious, he sometimes thought Matthew was a kid, because of how he acted, but he knew Matthew wasn't just an average kid.

Matthew gave a small nod and looked to Sebastian, "Waffles, I want waffles today." Sebastian smirked, not really having asked for Matthew's breakfast choice, "What kind of waffles?"

"You can put things in waffles!" Matthew shouted, shocked as hell.

"Yes!" He said, laughing at this, "Same with pancakes, like blueberries, strawberries, chocolate, and you can add toppings since people sometimes add extra."

"EVERYTHING!" He said, jumping up and down on his seat, "OH MY GOD WAFFLES ARE MAGICAL!" It seemed the coffee was kicking in. Sebastian laughed again, "You are going to be hyper, I hope you will be able to behave yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Matthew said, so excited since he wanted to eat the waffles right away. Sebastian thought this was cute, and when he parked at the restaurant he looked at Matthew, and ruffled his hair, "You're so cute like this, I forget you annoy me sometimes." Matthew bit the hand and got out of the car, "NOT CUTE ASSHOLE!" Sebastian yelped and glared at Matthew, "You're right, you are back to annoying!" He huffed and walked through the back entrance. Matthew mocked the other's words and went inside also as he told the staff hello.

The workers waved at him and Sebastian, and the officer greeted them happily as they asked Matthew how he liked working for them, and Sebastian went to start cooking. He was annoyed, but happy that everyone was really like Matthew, despite the incident a few weeks ago. "Oh yeah, it's very nice being here, the food is the best thing though!" He said, laughing at his own words, he had actually grown to like them a lot.

The staff smiled as they continued to talk and laugh with Matthew, while Sebastian began adding the numerous toppings on Matthew's waffles. The other cook noticed this, "Are you trying to make him fat, Sebastian?" The smoking cook raised his eyebrows, "You never ask us what we want to eat! Why do you put so much effort in making him what he wants?" Sebastian shrugged and the other man suddenly grinned, "Ooh~ I get it! You fancy him!" The cook said happily, and Sebastian rolled his eyes, "You are a horrible liar!" Sebastian finished making the food and he called the workers to come get their plates.

Matthew immediately grabbed his, and in a few seconds he was eating the waffles, eating as hungrily as yesterday, and making the equal messiness on his face. He licked his lips and didn't ask for seconds as he rubbed the mess of his face. Sebastian saw this and sighed as he went over, "You really should slow down when you eat." He commented, and wiped a bit of the syrup off Matthew's nose with his finger, and licked it off.

Matthew smirked and stood up as he passed the raven, he whispered, "Maybe I like it fast~" He knew what he said, and he wasn't talking about food. He grabbed his notepad and went to work, as the raven groaned from how Matthew said that, the other sure did devour him yesterday, swallowing his seeds so greedily. He was reluctant to work today, being very sexually frustrated, Matthew was too good at teasing him, and he was still wind up from Matthew's surprise actions in the morning while he was asleep.

Matthew took orders as usual and he realized he was starting to get tips and he was excited about this, a lady nice enough to give him 9 bucks even. _Ah this is so cool! I mean I'm used to having more money than this! But it feels nice to get something without having to use my body_! Sebastian was glad he hadn't heard any arguments so far so he was glad about that, and he continued to work, but he still had thoughts about Matthew. The kid had a hold over him whether he knew it or not, and even if he was glad the blonde was bettering himself. He was attracted to him also, _Damn, I might as well forget being a cop if I have these thoughts still!_

Matthew felt a hand on his behind and he turned around to smack the crap out of someone when he saw it was an old buddy of his smirking at him, "Well, well, well~ Imagine you being here~" Matthew stared at him and screamed as he tackled the dark skinned blue eyed boy to the ground, "MARCUS! OH MY GOD, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Sebastian heard a shout, thinking it was another fight, and he went into the dining area, and saw Matthew on top of someone, "Matthew is there a problem?"

He easily ignored Sebastian, surprisingly enough, but he just rubbed his cheek against Marcus, shouting over and over, "I missed you! I missed you!" His friend laughed and patted his back, "Yes, I know. So how has my little buddy been?" Marcus said as he kissed the other on his smiling lips, something he use to always do. Sebastian though, frowned at this and he glared at them, "Matthew no displays of affections on the job!" He said, more upset than usual, but something about Matthew kissing the other boy bothered him a lot.

Matthew just rolled his eyes at this and just stood up and grabbed Marcus hand, "Going on break!" He tossed his notepad to May Rin the klutzy waitress, and he took his friend outside. You could still see them from the window as the blonde hugged his friend tightly, and was obviously excited that he met his friend. Marcus laughed and was talking to him, making the blonde blush once in a while, and even plays with the hem of his clothing, looking like he was a school girl, and was flirting with the slightly older boy.

Sebastian was pissed at this, but he had a job to do and he went back to the kitchen, he even kicked a chair that was in his way, making the other workers look at him. The cook and waitress, looking at the angry raven in shock, "Why do ya think he's so angry?" The cook asked, and the klutzy waitress pushed her glasses higher up her nose, "Matthew's friend or whatever came by, and Sebastian got all upset. Never seen him get angry like that before unless it has something to do with that kid!" She said as they spied on the officer, seeing him swear under his breath. "He's jealous I bet!" They both concluded, and they were right. Sebastian was jealous, very easily when he liked someone.

Matthew nodded and held up his pinkie finger and Marcus did the same as they hooked it together and kissed, "Now don't forget Marcus, you promised ok! You even sealed it with a kiss." The older boy nodded, "Yes, I know, now take care of your self Matthew." He gave the blonde another kiss, this one rather passionate, and he left. Matthew sighed happily as he went inside, it's been so long since he seen his friend Marcus and he took orders happily, even with the male customers, and he was giddy all day long.

Sebastian hated this, and he took a break halfway through the day, and the other workers looked at him as he tried to calm down, but it was obvious he was pissed the entire day, _I wish I wasn't suspended because I'd arrest that other kid just for the hell of it!_ The waitresses tried to avoid him since he was snapping at them, because even if he didn't mean to, he was never good at hiding when he was upset. Matthew though took no notice of this, and he finished taking orders and yawned softly as he went to the back room, his shift now over. "Ah a good day of work is great!"

"Speak for yourself!" Sebastian said flatly, and he took off his apron and got his keys to go to his car since he shift ended as well. He didn't even turn to say goodbye to Matthew, or offer a ride to whatever spot the other was sleeping.

"BYE SEBASTIAN! DON'T WORRY ABOUT TOMORROW; MARCUS IS GOING TO GIVE ME A RIDE FROM NOW ON! I'M STAYING WITH HIM~!" He said, trying to inform the other so he wouldn't have to wait for him. He whistled happily and walked away from the restaurant. Sebastian though stopped when he heard this and ran after the other and grabbed his arm, "What! Why the hell are you going with him?" He didn't mean to snap so harshly, but he was angry as hell by that comment. Matthew just blinked and stared at Sebastian, "Because he offered me a place to stay, duh~"

Sebastian was trying to be calm, but it was very hard, "Even so why? Where was he when you were under a bridge or in jail? Did he find you a job? Did he risk everything for you? Tell me why you're so suddenly happy to go to him when he suddenly comes from out of nowhere!"

Matthew frowned as he glared at the raven, "First of all, he didn't have a home either. He's an orphan like me Sebastian; second of all he disappeared for four years to work on a ship in order to get money. He has saved my ass before, and if it wasn't for him I would have died when I was a child. Feel good about yourself?" He pushed the other away and crossed his arms on his chest, "Of course I would be happy to see him since he was the only friend I ever had who's been through the same thing as me! So excuse me for him and I being nothing more than scum to your freaking eyes!" He huffed and turned around as he tried to walk away from the other; Sebastian's jealousy was starting to piss him off extremely.

Sebastian growled and yelled at the other, "I never thought of you as scum! So don't think for a second that I do! Because if I thought you were, than I wouldn't be so worried about you all the fucking time! It's never been about pitying you or anything! I don't hate you and I never did, but excuse me for being angry when you show more appreciation to him for helping you in the past, other than me who is helping you know! So do what you want! You probably just wanted a good fuck, now you can get one from that bastard since you apparently don't need me for shit!"

Matthew stopped and his teeth clenched as he ran to the raven and punched him in the face, "You are such a stupid idiot! And to think I actually liked you! I wanted you to have your space! You always seem a little distant from me, and I couldn't stand it any longer, so I thought maybe if I wasn't by you 24/7 you wouldn't feel smothered! You know what forget this!" He removed the badge from his uniform and threw it to the ground, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, "I'd rather work on the streets than deal with you!" He shouted, but a pang in his heart made him want to stop, but he ran away.

"Ma-Matthew!" He didn't think the other would react so violently to this, he felt horrible for getting so angry, his own jealousy his downfall as he realized he driven Matthew away. He didn't mean to scream at the other, but he didn't know that Matthew was feeling this way, then again would it have mattered with the way he kept pushing him away. He picked up the badge and when he looked up, he noticed that he could no longer see Matthew, and he knew he had to try to stop the other, not wanting to see the blonde roaming the streets, other men touching his body, and treating him as if he was nothing but a toy. Sebastian rushed to his car and instead of driving home, he tried to go after Matthew, wanting to apologize, and if he couldn't convince the other, he knew he went too far and it would be too late.

Matthew had tried hard not to cry, it had been years since he cried in pain, and he grabbed his stuff, with the money he received from work he had bought a few things for himself, but it didn't matter now. _W-why the fuck did I have to like someone like him! Stupid no good cop, fucking Sebastian! Telling me shit!_

Sebastian reached the bridge and he stopped his car and got out, he couldn't see Matthew yet, since it was so dark, but he climbed down the hill on the side of the road, and walked towards the underside of the bridge, "Matthew!" The blonde jumped, scared out of his mind when he heard his name being shout, hell it's not like it's normal to scream someone's name under a bridge, "W-what the hell!" Sebastian heard this and finally saw Matthew, "Matthew please talks to me, look I'm sorry for saying all that so please don't quit working at the restaurant!"

"Why should I stay in a place where you are!" He shouted as he moved away from the other. Sebastian frowned and grabbed Matthew's arm, "B-because I said so! I don't want to see you in that old life again, I don't want to see you in someone else's arms, and I want you to be mine and only mine!" Matthew looked at Sebastian in surprised, and he kept his head down, sniffling a bit, and he whispered, "C-…Can I stay with you if I say okay?" Sebastian smiled at this and nodded, "I told you before you are always welcomed to stay with me~" He said sweetly. Matthew moved closer to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around the raven's waist; of course he stepped down hard on the raven's food, as he cried, "Y-YOU JACKASS! YOU MADE ME CRY! I'M GOING TO WORK YOU LIKE A BITCH TILL YOU MAKE ME HAPPY!" Sebastian could only grunt in pain and he nodded again, "I-I didn't mean to make you cry okay! I'm sorry I got jealous!" He apologizes, "I was stupid for yelling also."

"Yes you are an idiot!" Matthew screamed as he smacked the other repeatedly on the chest and said, "N-now take me home before I shove my foot up your ass!" Sebastian nodded at this, and held Matthew's hand as he walked to his car with Matthew and opened the door for him. Matthew got in and he rubbed the tears away, "Y-you are still a jackass, you jackass!"

"I figured as much." Sebastian said the smile still there as he closed the door for Matthew and got into the driver's seat and began to drive to his home. Matthew looked at Sebastian once in a while, staying silent for most of the ride, till finally he muttered softly, "D-do you really like me that much to get jealous?"

"Yes." He said as he stopped at a light and looked at Matthew, "I am horrible at hiding how I feel I suppose, so I couldn't help but get angry when I saw you kiss that ba- I mean kid."

"But we always do that, Marcus is French, which is how he greets people. He kissed a nun last time." Matthew chuckled at this and leaned close to Sebastian, "You know, I've been good at work today, and I'd like to greet you with French kisses~" He pulled Sebastian into a deep passionate kiss, and only when the light turned green did he pull away. Sebastian smiled at this and drove again, "I quite like that greeting, and you are right, you have been a good boy~"

Matthew smirked at this, licking his lips as he looked at Sebastian, "Maybe I should show you how I say goodnight also~" Sebastian stopped at this driveway and he raised an eyebrow, at this, "And how do you say goodnight, Matthew~"

"Oh so you want to see it in the car? How naughty~" He removed Sebastian's belt and climbed on to his lap, and he pulled him into a deep kiss as he rocked his hips against the raven's, his hands placed on the other's clothed member as he rubbed him hard. Sebastian moaned at the suddenness of this, and for a moment he was glad the neighbors weren't around, as he placed his hands on Matthew's hips, pulling down the jeans. Matthew groaned and removed his shirt as the other removed his lower clothing and he stood naked before the other, Sebastian looking his body up and down, trying to memorize every little detail as if this was going to be his first and last time with Matthew.

Matthew smiled at this as his own member stood proud, already starting to drip, and Sebastian moved the seats so they could lie down on them and he turned Matthew over so he was underneath him, and his tongue dragged down Matthew's chest all the way to the tip of the other's manhood and he sucked on it hungrily, wanting so badly to taste the other after all this time, and Matthew moaned in pleasure at this, his hips bucking as Sebastian sucked him off.

Sebastian swiveled his tongue on the small slit, and he lapped up the dripping seeds. "S-Sebastian so good~" Matthew moaned and he pulled on the other's hair, making the other groan and look up at him, "Stop, I'm supposed to take care of you~" He gently nudged Sebastian off him and he made the other lie down as he crawled on top of him and removed the other's clothing till they were both bare naked, and he gave a small moan as he looked at Sebastian's body, his body trembling and he muttered, "S-shit my insides are already quivering in delight at just the thought of making love with you~"

"Then let's give your body what it wants Matthew~" Sebastian whispered softly as he stroked the other's member. Matthew nodded and positioned himself, the tip of Sebastian's hard member pressing against his tight hole, "I-I don't have any condoms, but I want your seeds to burn me in the inside Sebastian." He slid himself onto Sebastian and took a sharp gasp, and moaned loudly as he felt himself stretched all the way, Sebastian's hot shaft inside him to the hilt. Sebastian groaned at the tight feeling, hating himself for not doing this sooner, since it felt so wonderful.

"A-ah fuck~ You really are so big Sebastian, d-damn I already want to come from just the feeling of being stretched out~ I want you to move with me~" He begged as his hips started to move, his silky walls tightening around Sebastian, making the raven hiss, "Fuck Matthew, your so damn tight~ Your even sucking me in!" He was passed the point of caring if Matthew was young, it just felt so good being trapped in Matthew's tight heat, and he started thrusting upward, his hips rolling slightly as Matthew guided him at what to do.

Matthew panted softly as he started to rock his hips a little more faster, moaning from the painful pleasure as he moved his hips so Sebastian pressed his sweet spot every time they moved together, "S-so good Sebastian~" He breathed out as his nails dug into the white flesh of Sebastian's abdomen.

Sebastian groaned and went harder, feeling so alive at this moment, and his hands pulled down on the other's hips when he moved, making the blonde get impaled with each thrust, and he nipped and sucked on the other's collar bone. Matthew screamed in pleasure as he tried to meet the thrusts, feeling his insides being banged up, but it all felt so good to him, and he kissed Sebastian passionately and bit the lower lip as he panted out, "Fuck Sebastian! I don't think I'll be able to walk after this, but I would gladly stay in a wheelchair for all my life, if I can have this every day and night!"

Sebastian sat up and pressed Matthew against the steering wheel, accidentally honking the horn, but they didn't care as Sebastian ravaged Matthew completely, ripping into the blonde, actual blood dripping down the tan thighs, but they didn't care or worried about it in their throws of passion. Sebastian slipped his large hand between them and grasped Matthew's neglected member, still slick from him sucking on it, and he gripped it roughly and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts, Matthew just moaning louder as he sucked and bit Sebastian's pulse point on his neck, his hands gripping the other's hair as he tried to match the speed, but he was too pulled into the pleasure that he could do nothing but let Sebastian just take over.

Sebastian groaned from the roughness of Matthew's actions and he kissed his way down to the other's chest and he nipped the pink buds, making Matthew gasp, his back arching in pleasure at this, "M-more Sebastian, g-give me more~" He begged softly as the different simulations he was receiving. Sebastian, though he had limited space to work with, didn't mind as he pulled Matthew's legs over his shoulders and went in deeper and harder, his hips rolling to heightened the pleasure, his and Matthew's body so hot with passion the car windows started to steam, and Matthew called out his name, pressing harder against Sebastian, his hands pulling roughly on the black hair, his toes curling from the pleasure.

Their pleasure spiked more and more as they both moved harder with each other, their kisses turning into sharp bites, their holds becoming claw marks on their skin, drawing sweet blood forward. Sebastian stroked Matthew's weeping length, his hand twisting every time he reached the tip, his thumb squeezing the slit, making more of the essences drip out, and Matthew just screamed in delight as he started feeling closer and closer with each and every thrust from Sebastian, and he held on tightly to the other, clawing the red back with his nails. Sebastian just traded speed for strength as he started going slower and he pulled out only to thrust back in roughly, and he did this over and over as he threw Matthew over the edge, gripping those wonderful slim thighs so the other couldn't even move as he went in deeper.

"S-Sebastian!" Matthew threw his head back as the burst of ecstasy traveled throughout every cell of his body, and his nails dug deeply into Sebastian's back as he came hard between their stomachs. Sebastian felt the incredible hot tightness of Matthew's walls clamp down on him so hard that he was forced to come deeply inside Matthew, and he rode out his intense pleasure, his breathing ragged as he groaned out Matthew's name. Matthew panted softly as he came again from the other continuing to thrust in to him, and he whispered, "I-I love you~"

Sebastian breathed heavily and held Matthew close to him, making the other sit in his lap, still deep inside the blonde, as he felt a strong emotion swell up inside him, and he smiled, "I love you to Matthew, so much it would kill me have you ever leave~" Matthew smiled at this and saw something outside, "I think your dad is coming."

"Ah!" Sebastian threw Matthew away from him, making the blonde slip of the thick flaccid member in a painful way, and Sebastian just pulled on his clothing before starting the car engine, "Heh Matthew, what do you say we get out of here? I'm sure that if I'm not fired by Monday I'm going to quit!"

Matthew groaned in pain and he punched Sebastian in the face, snatching the keys and he screamed, "That hurt asshole and just for that I'm going to do this!" He opened the window and shouted, "HELP OFFICER MICHAELIS! YOUR SON WANTS TO KIDNAP ME AS HIS SEX SLAVE!" He shouted, fake tears falling down.

"MATTHEW!" He shouted in shock at the sudden betrayal, and it was too late to run as his dad broke open and dragged him out of the car and started beating him with a nightstick, and even tased him, _Fuck you life! Fuck you so much!_

Matthew fixed himself up slightly and cleared his throat, "Oh thank you officer, he did such horrible things to me." His voice was flat and empty as he looked at his nails and just watched in boredom, "Yeah, keep hitting him, he just fucked me so hard right now that I'm bleeding and can't move, if you want take me to a crime lab and get his sperm from my body, and he was also such a sick bastard and made me have sex with him in the car." He yawned and played with Sebastian's cellphone, the damn little birdy missing the stupid green piggy. "MATTHEW STOP LYING!" Sebastian never got to finish as his father kept beating him and eventually knocking him out after the electricity had ran through his body too much.

"What lying? I'm not even wearing clothes and my ass is dripping semen, oh wait he's already unconscious. Yo Officer, can you take me inside? I want to sleep in the guest room. Also do you want to collect evidence or something?' He said as he picked his ear for no reason. Cephas looked at him in confusion, but just shook his head, "Eer no… I believe you." Cephas said, and he gave the kid his jacket to cover himself and he took the kid inside, "I don't think an apology can excuse my son's actions, but I apologize."

"Hm, you might want to tell his mother that he is addicted to me also. Oh right, I might be your new son in law." He got out of the other's arms and sat on the guest bed and smiled at him, "Thank you, Daddy Cephas~" Cephas had no idea what to say and he just shook his head as he walked out the door, "I need to start drinking, I'm getting too old for this!"

"Bye bye! Say hello to mother for me!" He said as he laid down and cuddled with his teddy bear, and he muttered under his breath, "I love fucking with Sebastian~"

On his way out, Cephas threw the unconscious ex-officer into the house and just drove off. He was going straight to a bar. Matthew slept happily having made love with Sebastian and ruining the other's life, made him glad. Poor Sebastian though for being beaten and thrown on the floor unconsciously the rest of the night and Cephas was out getting drunk, and so the universe was peaceful again.

~Extra~

Matthew looked at the cellphone Sebastian had bought him. "Now I just have to work for an extra shift today, so if you need anything, just eat the leftovers in the fridge." Matthew rolled his eyes at this, "I get it, shoo now!" Sebastian sighed and just went to work.

He was utterly bored at the house without Sebastian there with him. He played with the phone and suddenly got an idea and he decided to send some pics.

Sebastian's phone buzzed and he looked at his phone and fell to his knees, blood dripping down from his nose as he stared at a picture of Matthew on his knees, completely naked, his member erect as he touched himself. Sebastian was a little shocked at this, but another picture came in and he almost passed out as Matthew took a picture of his tight hole, showing that he was using the phone as a sex toy now, and under the picture it said to call him to please him. Sebastian ran to the bathroom and locked it as he did so, knowing that he should take the phone away when he gets home, but for now to enjoy it as much as possible.


	9. Lights, camera, food?

_**Ah this one is another favorite of mine! We had a lot of fun making this one as well, hell we had fun making a lot of them! Right now I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret, I'm working on the anime version of ASC right now, while also doing the original, now don't be too excited and think that I'll have it ready, I like to take my time and fix it as much as I can. Thank you everyone who's favorite this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own crap and neither does my friend MaraBella15 she a good girl lolz. Anyways I do own Matthew, and this story is mine as well. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Summary: Life as a model is fairly simple, look good, act good, and be good, unless of course your too good and almost get mug, that's where bodyguards come in, but at what point does a bodyguard becomes something much more? AND WHY IS HE OBSESSED WITH FOOD SO MUCH!**_

_**~Lights, camera, food?~**_

He repositioned his body as the camera man snapped pictures of him. His name was Sebastian Michaelis, and he was a teen model, and was a well-known one, a special model who got most of the enviable figures on magazine covers, thanks to his well tone figure that was lean and thin with slight muscles and barely noticeable curves, and even when he's dressed down, Sebastian certainly knew how to show off his incredible physique. The camera certainly loved him, especially with his signature long raven hair, piercing scarlet eyes only made him that much more popular.

Today during the shoot he was modeling a new pair of jeans that not only hugged his body, but gave it a feminine yet masculine look. He posed with the jeans, teaming with a tight black top shirt and snake skin boots, he undoubtfully looked good. _Ugh, can't he just get a good shot already? I'm tired of standing, this is so boring!_ When the shoot was finished, he threw on a jacket and left the set. _I'm already caught up with work, so my manager won't mind if I go home early, and if she does, to fucking bad!_

Matthew was starving like hell, his brown dirty trench coat dragged on the ground as his shirt that was once white, was covered in dirt grime, and some other odd stains that no one wanted to know. His hair was shaggy and dirty as well, what was once light yellow hair was now a brown ugly mat of hair, in fact just about every inch of him was covered in some kind of dirty thing. He was a bum, well once he was a talented pianist, but after some hard times, he couldn't stand it anymore and abandon everything and stuck to the streets. It was actually like a strange home for him, no one looked at him or wanted any kind of responsibility, in fact he was downright ignored and everyone kept far away from him. Though he kind of regrets not having some kind of money to buy food.

Some little girl passed by and she looked up at him and was kind enough to give him a 5 dollar bill. He smiled and thanked her, while her mother pulled away and he stood up and went to buy a burger. _Food glorious food!_

Sebastian shivered a little as he walked down the street. He probably should have gotten his driver to take him home, but he was stubborn like that, and he just walked, his long hair blowing in his face as he blew into his hands to keep warm. _I fucking hate being this thin at times, because the fucking wind just blows through me!_ He shook off the thought and just kept walking. The sun was getting low in the sky, and he decided to take a detour through the park as a shortcut to get home. It's not like it would hurt if he took a way he was not familiar with…right? Well maybe he was wrong, he didn't realize there were people at the park that were not looking for fun, at least not the honest kind of fun.

Matthew bought a delicious hamburger from the vendor and he stared at it, a little drool coming from the corner of his mouth. _Oh god it smells amazing! Just one bite and it's better than sex!_ He licked his dirty lips and opened his mouth, only for some guys to brush by him and he dropped his burger on the ground, and he stared at it, his hands tremblingly at this, _N-No food?_ He turned his head and glared at the men that were suddenly going towards some kid, he could give a crap about the kid though, and he just wanted to kill the men!

While Matthew was thinking this, Sebastian just noticed some very unfriendly men going towards him, and he started to walk faster, but he couldn't shake them off so he began to sprint, the large men keeping up with him easily. He was not about to deny he was scared as hell, but that wasn't going to help him, as a man caught him by his jacket and held him up against a tree, "Well look what we caught~ A little rich boy!" The man that held him laughed as well as the other's, beer and smoke coming from their breaths, making Sebastian want to gag as he shouted, "Let me go!" He shouted and tried to kick at them, but the other four held his legs and hands down, and they laughed at his feeble attempt, "I wonder how much money we can get out of you pretty boy!" He could feel their hands touching his body, searching for money, but a couple of times feeling him up, making him feel sick.

He squirm, trying to get free, but when you weigh only 130 pounds, and you are not skilled in fighting whatsoever, he didn't have much a chance against five fully large men and he was frightened, _This is fucking great! I fucking should have just stayed at the shoot!_

"SON OF A BITCH!" Matthew appeared out of nowhere with a trashcan as he smashed it on all five and he started beating them half way to next December as he punched the shit out of them, rubbing their faces on the asphalt and garbage, and he even jumped on their backs and kicked their teeth in, "DON'T EVER FUCK WITH ME AGAIN YOU BASTARDS!" He shouted as he jumped on them again, and this time just stuck his elbow out and stabbed it into their backs. When they were all twitching on the ground he robbed them and counted the bills.

Sebastian at that time had fallen to the ground when the strange bum saved him, and after seeing the whoop ass the bum gave them, he stood up and brushed the dirt off him, and he stood up and looked at the dirty blonde haired man, which he assumed was blonde, and he walked over and noticed how built the other was under all those clothes, "I-I…" He stuttered at first, still in shock, but he managed to shake it off, "Thanks, that was… Wow! You are really strong~"

Matthew didn't even pay attention to the other as he counted the money, and he shouted out loud, "YES I CAN BUY BURGERS!" He looked to the park and his smile fell from his face as he saw the burger van was gone. "N…n…..NOOOOOOOOOO WHY GOD WHY!" Sebastian watched this and he got an idea in his head, and he said, "Hey Mister!" He called out to the blonde who was still staring at the spot where some van was parked before.

Matthew turned his head to the boy, wondering what the hell he wanted. _Doesn't he know food is more important right now! Hurry the hells up raven and speak, I'm fucking hungry!_ The rest of these thought were interrupted by five words, "Do you need a job?" He asked as he kind of figured the other did, and badly judging from his appearance, the stranger needed one now. "I can pay what you want, and housing, everything you want will be free." It was a good deal, and he even added a winning smile to the man.

"No." Matthew said simply as he walked away to look for food.

Sebastian slapped his forehead, feeling like a fool, and he got an idea and rifled through his pockets, taking out a few candy bars, he had a horrible addiction to chocolate. "Here boy~" He started whistling like he would a dog, and Matthew turned around to scream at him, but stopped when he saw the food, and Sebastian started waving it towards him as he walked backwards, "Come on big boy~ You know you want it~" Matthew's mouth started drooling again as he could even smell the chocolaty scent, and he did follow after, once in a while getting the chocolate and he started eating it, still wanting more so he had no choice but to follow the raven till they reached a house and he went inside as he was given the last bar.

"I bet your still hungry aren't you!" Sebastian said a smirk on his face.

"Fuck yeah!" He said a feral look to him as he looked ready to eat the boy. "You can go ahead, and stay here where I can feed you every day~" Matthew stared at the raven, and he said, "What do you want in return?"

"Be my bodyguard."

Matthew blinked at this, and started laughing as he shook his head, "What a strange kid, hell feed me, clothe me, fuck me, just whatever you do, don't forget what you said." Sebastian blushed at the third option, and he shook his head, "D-don't worry, anyways first thing we should do is give you a bath."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Sebastian said as refused to touch the other and went to the bathroom, Matthew following after. When the dirty blonde passed the raven, the teen almost vomited _Fucking hell! He does stink! But after I clean him up, hopefully he will smell good, and be a good bodyguard._ Matthew ate the last of his candy bar, not caring what the other was going to do, and he felt his clothes being taken off, Sebastian having to hold his breath in order to do so, "C-can you at least help me get this off so you can get a bath!" He said as he realized the other had a lot of clothes on. Matthew shrugged and did so as Sebastian decided to just turn on the water and fill it with two bottles of soap.

Matthew rolled his eyes, though you couldn't see them with his bangs covering his eyes, and he got into the tub and sat down, his back to the other. Sebastian was glad that the soap smell was stronger and he grabbed a wash rag and began washing off the thick layer of grime and dirt from the other's skin. Matthew hadn't had a bath in over 6 years, well any time like the present, eh? Sebastian continued to wash the other, having to rub hard, even having to go to the other's lower parts, making sure not to look down, and he started noticing the other's skin was actually a light tan. As he washed Matthew, he started noticing even more small things, like how fair the other's hair was, and how his body was as if it was cut from stone, the muscles very well defined but not so large that it would distort the image of such a broad shoulder man, he also notices how black the water got.

Matthew frowned when he got some soap in his eyes and he just quickly emptied the tub and pushed Sebastian away as he stood up and turned the shower on, the suds and last bit of grime washing off his body and he rubbed the soap and shampoo out of his hair and rubbed his face completely clean, he combed his hair with his fingers and shook his head, water falling and he sighed softly from the water flowing down his body and he turned his head and stared at the raven with dark emerald eyes, he was very handsome, and well-endowed, and Sebastian could only gasp softly as he stared at the other's body, and he quickly looked away. _H-holy fucking shit! He's so damn hot! O-OH god I feel faint just from staring at him, is he really that big!_ He stared again at the other's lower half, and almost drooled at the sight but quickly just handed him a towel, rubbing his nose a bit, hoping he wasn't having a nosebleed.

Matthew slipped it around his waist, and he stepped out of the shower and he touched the other's cheek, making Sebastian blush softly as he wondered what the other was going to say, noticing droplets of water sliding down the broad chest and disappearing into the towel. "You promised me food." Sebastian almost fell down and he slapped his forehead instead, "Ok right sure." He exited the bathroom and walked to the kitchen, and he began to re-heat a rich beef stew he had made yesterday, and after it was heated till it was warm and nice, he served it in a big bowl for the blonde and set it on the table.

Matthew quickly sat at the table and he drank the soup quickly and licked his lips and looked at the other as he held out the bowl, "More." Sebastian stared at this and shrugged as he gave him the remainder, the other doing it again, and wanting more food. _Holy shit._ Sebastian thought as he tried to feed the other over and over, in fact in a matter of two minutes Matthew has literally ate everything that was cooked, and still wanted more.

Sebastian grabbed a bag of Chex mix and handed it to the other, "Here, you have to make this last till tomorrow alright? I can't have you clean out my entire kitchen, especially in one day! I'll make you food everyday like a normal person so start eating like one!" His eyebrow twitched because he thought Matthew would get full after so much food, but the other still wanted more.

Matthew pouted at this and said, 'Yeah…. I'll take the back and leave now, bye." He grabbed it and went to the door, not really caring if he was only in a towel, wouldn't be the first time really. Sebastian sighed and grabbed a cooked chicken leg from the freezer and stood in front of the door, "Fine! I'll make you a deal, stay here and you can keep whatever is in the kitchen, and I'll restock it every week, so how about that?' He said as he gave the other the frozen chicken leg, "I just really need a bodyguard so do we have a deal?"

"… Make it every two days and yes." He took the chicken and sat down on the floor and ate his food. Sebastian sighed again, noticing that he was doing that a lot, and he said, "Fine." He went to his bedroom and found an old pair of loose pants and a long baggy shirt and he went to the other and handed it to him, "Here, use this and I'll take you to get some clothes tomorrow. Matthew raised an eyebrow at the clothes and he just shrugged and stood up, letting the towel fall to the floor as he slipped on the hand-me-downs, "Fine whatever you say boss-kid." Sebastian flushed darkly and he covered his face with his hands, "P-please don't just strip out in the open!" He said, completely embarrassed right now, sure Matthew was hot as hell but Sebastian was just a teenager.

"You bathed me, does it really matter?" Matthew pointed out as he started eating some of the trail mix. The blonde did have a point though, "Okay… Fine to do that here; just don't do that anywhere else!" He said as he cleared his throat, the blush slowly fading, "You can uhm, stay in my room for the night, there is a couch there, but you can use the bed too if you want." He stared walking to his room and he rummaged in his closet for some night clothes for himself.

Matthew simply shrugged and just followed after the other and laid on the couch, it was nice to sleep on something that didn't have bugs crawling all over it, then again the bugs made a nice cushion also. The blonde held the bag protectively, thinking it was going to get stolen, and he looked at the raven and said, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be eighteen in a week." He said as he took out silk pajama bottoms and a thin t-shirt. "Huh… Kids are baby-faced looking now a day." He said before he turned his back to the other and curled up a bit. "What?" Sebastian said as he looked at the other, "Is that a bad thing, or a good thing? How old are you?"

"35." He said a slight yawn coming forth and he buried his face into a couch pillow. "Oh, wow!" He said a little shock, "Y-you look a lot younger." He stopped and shrugged as a smile came on his face, "So do you have a name?"

"No shit Sherlock, its Matthew, now let me sleep kid." He said as he closed his eyes and tried to rest. Sebastian sighed again and went to the bathroom to shower himself before bed. As the water washed over him he thought about the blonde, and even muttered his name softly, "Matthew~" His blush returned and he covered his face, _Oh my god even his name sounds sexy!_

The blonde was currently knocked out on the couch, it being so soft. It was strange for the bum though, to be in a house again, and there being someone that wanted something from him. He knew he ran away from all that before, but he wondered why he was trying to start over again, maybe it was because he didn't have much, and having someone need him again, made him feel important, either way he was getting free food.

Sebastian finished washing up and he dried himself before he slipped on his clothes, he softly walked to his room and saw the other a sleep, and he smiled and he got a blanket out of the closet and placed it over the grown man, _Fuck it, I take it back, it was worth leaving work early if I found him._ He reached a hand out and touched the blonde hair gently and muttered, "Soft~"

Matthew moved at the touch, mumbling a bit in his sleep, and he just pulled the covers tightly over his body and smiled at the warmth of a cozy home. Sebastian continued to touch the other's hair a little longer and he leaned close to the man's face to actually look, _He's really handsome, how could someone like him live on the streets? He could have been a model!_ He was standing to close, and Matthew felt just a bit cold and he could feel the warmth radiating off of Sebastian's body and he reached out and pulled the raven down on to the couch and pretty much cuddled with him like he was a giant teddy bear.

Sebastian's eyes widen as he tried to move out of the other's arms, _Crap! O-oh wait, he's still asleep, oh my god how do I explain this if he wakes up holding me!_ Matthew had a very tight grip on Sebastian for someone who was relaxed in his sleep, the other was so warm he hadn't even bothered holding on to the trail mix bag, and he just buried his face into Sebastian's neck, taking in the other scent, for someone dead asleep he was rather clingish. Sebastian though was blushing more and more as he tried to get away, but damn was he weak, or the other too strong, _Fuuuuuuck! Oh my god, please don't wake up and think I'm some creepy kid or something!_ He was trying to get away without waking up Matthew, but his body was pressed against the other, and he couldn't help but feel how toned Matthew was, _Oh so good~ It feels so strong and I just want to bite his flesh~_

Matthew's eyebrow twitched as if he knew the other's thoughts, and when Sebastian touched him he moved a bit, a smile almost on his face, he can be quite ticklish with the other squirming around. Sebastian took notice of this and he, with great effort, started to tickle Matthew, this will be the weirdest thing he has ever done to escape from someone's hold, and he hoped the other was a heavy sleeper.

Matthew chuckled softly as he let go of Sebastian, the other falling and hitting the floor and he just turned around again and slept. Sebastian groaned and looked at Matthew, and he let out a soft sigh, _Thank goodness! I thought I'd have to stay like that the whole night!_ He thought about how that would turn out, and he couldn't try using sex appeal, it doesn't seem to work, and then again he could try food that would most likely do the trick. He yawned and went to bed as he thought, _I need to stop acting like a little kid with a crush, and I have work tomorrow!_ He slipped on the covers and tried to go to bed.

As they both slept peacefully, it was totally ruined by a horrible screeching noise. Matthew sat up and glared at the annoying alarm clock and he went to it and threw it on the ground, only to stomp on it till it was broken. Sebastian groaned as he heard this, and he wondered out loud, "What the hell?" He sat up and just saw the other still stomping the clock and he face-palmed, "It's just an alarm!" He said and only sighed as he got out of bed. "I have to work."

"And I want to sleep!" He snapped, not really a morning person, and he went back to the couch. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and took out some clothes from his closet and threw them on quickly like he always did, his boxers showing for a second, "And if you want food, you'll be wide awake, and in the kitchen in two minutes!" He threatened, as he slipped on his shoes and walked to the door, "Also please try not to destroy my alarm clock from now on, because if I lose my job you get no food." With that he went to the kitchen and began making a large breakfast, knowing now that Matthew was a garbage disposal.

Matthew sighed, though he kind of enjoy the view of the other's behind, even if the boxers were in the way, and he stood up and trudged over to the kitchen and sat down in the chair like the day before.

Sebastian made sausage, eggs, and pancakes- Well basically he made a lot of food, and best of all he made everything from scratch because he was a great cook. After he finished he put all the food on the table, "Dig in." He told the blonde as he sat down and ate a pancake himself. The food didn't even survive 3 minutes as it was all gone, even the plates were spotless of anything because he had licked it clean, "You cook very well~" Sebastian almost felt sick at the sight, almost, and he continued to eat, "Thanks, I like to cook." He said as a bit of chocolate syrup getting on his chin, to busy trying to finish up. Matthew tilted his head to the side as he saw this, thinking it was cute of the other, and he swiped it with his thumb and licked it, "So good."

Sebastian swallowed the last bit of food with great difficulty as he blushed, 'Uh well…" He didn't know what to say and he just wiped his mouth on a napkin and he put the dishes in the sink, "Hey I have to go to work, come with me so when I'm done I can take you shopping for clothes." He said as he grabbed his designer jacket off the hook by the door. "Alright." Sebastian said as he stood up and followed after the other.

Sebastian opened the door and since he didn't call his driver he began walking towards the studio. They passed by a magazine stand that showed him on a few covers, but he ignored that completely as he walked besides Matthew. The blonde wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings; he found the other's world, as he called reality, to be boring and ever changing. He did like looking at the clouds though, they were slow and even though they disappeared, the sky was always there. He accidentally brushed his hand against Sebastian's as he kept his eyes up there, not that his hair was out of his face, people seem to have looked at him like they looked at Sebastian.

The raven saw the stares at him and also at Matthew, and he couldn't help but smugly smile, and he took the blonde's hand in his, _Hehe~ I wonder how many people I can make jealous because he's mine! …Well my guard, but still! Technically he's sort of mine._

Matthew didn't know what the other was thinking, but he did look down at Sebastian and stared at their hands, and he just shrugged at this and let the other hold it. _Whatever, he's buying me food, so what does it matter? If this is what he wants, I suppose I can do so _He slipped his arm around Sebastian's waist, and held him closer to his body, it look a little strange because he had a very bored expression on his face, and yet his body wasn't rigid against the other's, not use to human contact in so long.

Sebastian's face flushed at this, because he didn't expect the other to hold his waist, though he didn't really mind he still felt embarrassed, and as soon as they reached the studio he instantly moved away from the other, "Uh just sit over there and here's a twenty to use on the snack machine if you get hungry." He said and made the blonde man sit on a chair in the lounge. After he did that he went over to his waiting manager as they got the set ready.

Matthew stared at the money in his hand and then looked around, noticing that everything was rather… feminine like. Then again he always assumed modeling was a female thing. Sebastian came out of the dressing room, dressed in a pair of low rise black cargo pants and a muscle t-shirt. His long bangs messed up, and the semi-long hair in the back spiked slightly as he was brought on to set. He was modeling the new belt he worse, surprising enough, that was on his hips slightly slanted but a hidden black glove that matched the pants so the second attachment looked as if it was the only one and was just barely hanging on to one hip.

The other didn't really give a damn about that as he had a bunch of wrappers on the floor and he stared at the 25 cents he had left, "Damn, that went quick." He sighed and just leaned against his seat, one long leg crossed over the other, and a hand was on his knee as he just stared at the ceiling in boredom, he didn't much care for models or modeling, just found it actually boring.

Sebastian yawned as he did a few more poses, and he left the set after the last shoot, before his manager could sneak another one in, and he went over to Matthew, "Hey, time to go shop-" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw all the candy wrappers on the floor and he raised an eyebrow at this, "And remind me to give you a hundred next time I have to make you wait."

"Yes, you do." Matthew said as he went to the other's side, he supposed he should try to do his job, even if he thinks it's unnecessary. Sebastian rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket, not bothering to change out of the set's choice of wardrobe, and he walked outside. "There is a mall across the street let's go." He said as he waited for traffic to stop so they could cross the street. Matthew nodded again and when the traffic stopped he grabbed the other's hand and walked him over to the other side, "Is clothing necessary for a bodyguard?"

"Yes, I can't have you wearing one pair of clothes all the time." Sebastian said, and he made the other go into the large sliding doors of the mall, "I'll get you enough so that you have something new to wear every day of the week."

"Is that necessary also?" He said, his eyebrow rose at the other in confusion.

He rolled his eyes, "Duh. I can't let you not look good." He scoffed at that, and he dragged the other by his arm into a boutique, and began grabbing random stuff from the racks not caring about the price tags, "Here try these on." He said, handling the other a pair of black jeans and a white dress shirt with silver designs, and he pushed Matthew to the dressing room.

Matthew sighed and muttered, "I feel like a Ken doll." He just slipped on the clothes as the other asked for, and noticed the pants and shirt fitting him almost second skin and he came out. Sebastian turned his head as he noticed the other, and blushed as he thought, _damn~ _He shook his head and said, "No, those are a little too tight for you, we'll get that shirt one size bigger, but keep those pants." Okay, so the tight pants had to be bought, the just had too, especially since it gave him a very nice view of Matthew's package, and it was an oh so nice image. He wiped the drool off the corner of his mouth and handed Matthew more clothes, "Try those on, and after that we'll get you shoes and underwear."

"I don't use underwear." Matthew simply said as he went back in and tried out the clothes. Sebastian flushed at that, his body warming quite a bit, and he bit his lower lip, as he wondered if the other's choice was personal, or because he couldn't get them because he couldn't afford it, he was hoping it was the first. He blushed at that thought and shook his head, _Gosh I'm such a pervert! A-ah but… I-I can't help but imagine how it'll feel if we did do something like that, ah m-my body is t-trembling at the thought, h-how it'll feel would be the most amazing thing ever I bet~_

Matthew tugged a bit at the clothing as he got out and he heard giggling. He turned his head to the side, a lock of his hair falling out of place and he stared at a couple of girls that were ogling him like a piece of meat, not that Sebastian isn't doing the same thing, and they squealed when he looked at them, though in his mind he was thinking what the hell was wrong with the girls, and then though that they were poor girls who were missing a few marbles. Sebastian glared at the girls and just bought the clothes, and a large number came out in the quadruple digits, but to Sebastian he didn't really give a damn. He grabbed the heavy bags and went over to Matthew who was just staring at the food court, and he huffed and said, "Hello! Help me with theses!" He handed the other the bags to carry and wondered where he would put them all, _I suppose I can make room in my closet so he can have room for them._

Matthew took all the bags away from Sebastian, having no trouble at all, and looked to Sebastian, "You are doing so much for me. Do you want me to do something for you in return?" He asked, as he stepped closer to Sebastian, his body to close to the other, his voice was almost a deep husky whisper to Sebastian, causing the other to step back, and look away, "Uh it's okay, l-like I said, just guard me. ya now like if I need help or something like that." He said and began walking out of the store. Matthew just shrugged and followed after the other, he only asked because he thought that the other was over-spending on him.

This suddenly became normal routine for Matthew for the past month and a half, every day going with the other to work and back, Sebastian even changing him more and more as he made him get a haircut so his hair was combed back, and up to the nape of his neck as well as slightly gelled and Sebastian fixed it so it gave him a professional yet mysterious look, even making him wear sunglasses so no one could see his emerald eyes, Sebastian just claiming him more and more, wanting him for himself as he started like Matthew's company a lot.

Right now they were coming back from shopping again, Sebastian making him get more clothes. As the raven made it to his home and opened the door, he saw something on the ground and picked it up; it was a letter that had been slipped into the mail slot, "What's this?" He muttered. Matthew didn't knew the other had bent over and he accidentally bumped into Sebastian's behind, but he didn't even make a move to step back as he just said, "Sorry." Sebastian blushed and stood up as he moved out of the way so Matthew can come in the door, "I-it's fine, you can put the bags down and help yourself to the freezer." He opened the letter and began to read it, _Huh? A party… Wait that damn Claude is going to be there!_ He looked over to Matthew and smirked, _Oh this could turn out really well~_

Matthew dropped the bags on the floor as he went to the fridge and started eating already cooked food from Sebastian's constant use of culinary skills to satisfy his hunger.

"Matthew if you want to do me a favor so badly, I have only little thing you can do~" Sebastian said, flirting a little bit, but Matthew just turned around sucking on a banana, his teeth scrapping the delicious fruit, the normal way he ate it and he looked at Sebastian, "What is it?" Sebastian can't believe how sexy yet dense the other was and sighed, "Well there is a party I'm invited to go to tonight, and I need a date, so can you go with me?" He asked, feeling slightly embarrassed now since the other is older than him, and doesn't seem to even get a rise out of men or women.

Matthew raised an eyebrow at this and shrugged, "Isn't body guards supposed to accompany you were ever you go?" Sebastian sighed, _Swing and a miss._ "Yes, but I kind of want to-… Never mind Matthew!" He said, because even if the other was his body guard, he did in a way want Matthew to be his date, "Whatever now, put on some of the more fancy clothes I bought you." He said as he went to his room to change himself.

Matthew rolled his eyes and he wondered what was wrong with the clothes he had on. _Models, nothing makes them happy. I bet it's because they never eat!_ He sighed and just picked something that would be good for a fancy party and he waited for the other. Sebastian dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and a crimson shirt plus slightly heeled black boots before he went back to the other. Matthew dressed in black slacks and boots as well, but his shirt was pure white, and he had on a black jacket, looking very good.

Sebastian came out of the room and he smiled as he stared at Matthew, "You look really good! Just one thing~" He reached up, and fixed an out of place hair, his face close to the other's as he breathed, "There, perfect."

"I think this is really unnecessary, but you're the boss." He said to the other, his lower lip brushing against Sebastian as he said that. Sebastian tried not to gasp, thinking this was an almost kiss, and he just moved away taking Matthew's arm and he walked out the door, he had called a cab to take them to the party, it was waiting outside and he got into it. Matthew followed after and asked him the most important question that plagued his mind, "Will there be food at the party? Or is it a model party, where they all starve themselves?" Sebastian slapped his forehead at that, "Yes, there will be food Matthew." He told the cab driver the address and sat back in his seat, and held the other's hand, liking the warmth that came from it; _I really think he's only interested in food, than his love life. He never says more than a few words or sentences unless it involved food, and then he speaks like a parrot._

Matthew noticed Sebastian was staying quiet, something the raven never did before since he couldn't shut up at all, and he squeezed the hand gently and said softly, "Is something wrong Sebastian?"

"No, I'm fine." He said, smiling a little, "I just don't know what to say right now." They stayed in silence till they finally reached a big house and the party could be heard from outside. Sebastian smirked and stepped out of the cab, _I can't wait to see the look on Claude's face when he sees Matthew_!

_Food, food, food, and food- _He thought over and over, though he did look at Sebastian as he got out and said, "Do you want me to hold your hand again?"

"Yes!" Sebastian grabbed Matthew's hand, wanting to rub it into Faustas face. He walked with Matthew into the house, and already he saw a few stares but they were not all directed to him, _what's going on?_

A woman rushed over to them and she took Matthew's hand, shaking it over and over as she squealed in delight and said, "Matthew darling! The whole world thought that you disappeared and died!" Matthew blinked and then squinted as he shook her hand, remembering who she was, "Mrs. Everdeen correct? It's been awhile, I was on… Vacation."

Sebastian just looked at Matthew in shock, especially that some high class woman knew his name! He stared noticing people coming closer to Matthew, pushing him away from the blonde and he tapped a man's shoulder and said, "What is all the fuss about?" The only reply he got was one of pure excitement, as the man said, "That's Matthew Ross!"

"Ah, please excuse me; I'm here on a date, with him." He pointed to Sebastian and moved away from the crowd as he whispered, "I'm sorry I left your side." Sebastian shook his head and ignored the apology, although he did like when the other said date, he can't help but suddenly feel jealous that there was no more attention to him, and that he didn't know something of Matthew that was this important, "What the hell is going on Matthew?"

"Ah uhm…" He bit his lower lip, "I might have been famous for a bit-"

"A bit!" A reporter said as she came over, "You were a prodigy on the piano! You parents couldn't even compare!" Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed as he said, "You… Were famous?" He knew deep down with the other's looks he couldn't possibly be a bum on the streets. "I-I'm going to get a drink." He told Matthew and just passed some people towards the bar, and he thought to himself, _How could I not know he was famous? Why didn't he say anything?_

Matthew was being crowded again and he frowned, he hated this kind of stuff very much and he immediately rushed away and went outside to get some air, _I hate crowds!_

Sebastian got a drink at the bar, though he was underage and he took a sip of it, he didn't realize someone was sitting next to him till he heard a voice say, "So you are here to steal the spotlight again Michaelis by bringing that man?" Claude said, and Sebastian huffed trying to ignore him, "Oh fuck off Faustus." The other smirked at this, "Or maybe you are jealous he took your spotlight." He looked at Sebastian and touched the other's hair, making Sebastian glare at him, "Sucks that your lover gets more attention than you, and he doesn't even care about it. Or about you it seems since he looked so dreadfully bored at your side." Claude laughed and Sebastian just got up, "We are not lovers! And who I bring is none of your concern!" Claude just continued to laugh at this, "Just go after him like the dog you are Michaelis." He said and threw his drink at the other, saying, "Oops." Sebastian growled and walked away towards the door, _I fucking hate Claude! I wish I could just strangle his ugly ass neck!_

Matthew didn't know the other was coming, and he just sighed and stared up at the sky, smiling at the twinkling stars. As much as he hated that old life, he knew he should go back in for Sebastian; the other is probably upset and most likely feels betrayed. He walked in and saw Sebastian wet and he raised an eyebrow, "Wet t-shirt contest?" He joked.

"No!" He hissed, still upset and walked passed Matthew, but didn't get far as the other grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his side, "Wait its cold outside." He removed his jacket and slipped it on Sebastian's shoulder, "I wouldn't want you getting sick at all Sebastian."

"What does it matter? I already look like a fool!" He said and moved away from Matthew's grasp and called for a cab as he waited for it outside. Matthew frowned at this and followed after the other, "Sebastian what's wrong?" The other huffed and sat on the steps, "Nothing Mr. Ross!" He said, rolling his eyes. "I just want to go home and forget this stupid party." Maybe it was because he was drunk, or just angry at what happened inside, either way he was taking it out on Matthew.

"Mr. Ross? My name is Matthew." He said as he sat beside Sebastian, giving him a small nudge with his shoulder, "Come on, are you fine?" Sebastian just frowned and pushed the other away from him, "Like I said why should you care? You are just a guard nothing more! You guard my body not my emotions! Or is that too hard for the wonderful Mr. Ross~" He said in a sour tone. Matthew didn't like how the other was acting and just gave a nod as he stood up and stared walking away, "I've decided, I quit. I'll bring you back the clothes when I found a pair for myself. Goodbye." He said coldly to the raven.

Sebastian didn't take this kindly, "What, why?" He asked, his anger rising, "Why are you going to quit! I haven't done anything to make you do so! Oh wait, I get it~ you only accepted the job so you can work your way back up again, am I right~ You are nothing without me and you know it!" Matthew stopped and turned his head as he looked at Sebastian, "I abandon that life long ago! I want nothing to do with it even now. Find something else to guard you, because I don't want to deal with such a person."

"And what kind of person am I?!" He shouted, his arms shaking in anger. "Better yet, what kind of person are you? All you do is stay all alone, and never even try to take care of yourself! At least I admit when I need help! Even if I act like a damn dog chasing after people for help and attention, I'm not a fucking stupid idiot like you Matthew!" He screamed.

Something inside Matthew snapped and he went back to the other and pushed him, "You want to know what kind of person you are, fine!" He grabbed Sebastian's arm roughly, the other struggling to pull his arm away, "L-let me go!"

"No!" He dragged the other inside and whistled loudly as he got everyone's attention, "All are just leaches, slowly feeding, demanding and taking over a life!" He kissed Sebastian roughly, and ripped the other's shirt open as he pressed him against the wall, and bit and sucked on the other's flesh, Sebastian gasping softly as his body felt warm, yet cold at the same time, as he heard the audience gasping at this and taking pictures, taking more and demanding for more, till Matthew pushed Sebastian towards them and said, "Enjoy the attention you want! Because this is the only thing you'll get, more and more are the only words you will ever hear again." He glared at the raven and just walked out of the building, slamming the door behind him as he just went away.

Sebastian was shocked, and he felt like he could hardly breathe as people surrounded him, cameras flashing and blinding him, questions being asked, and words assaulted him over and over, almost deafening him, he tried asking for them to get away, but they wouldn't leave, and he looked around for Matthew to come and protect him, but the other had gone, had deserted him. He could hear laughter; it was coming from Claude, as the reporters shamelessly snapped pictures of him looking scared and absolutely defenseless. He has never felt so scared of the reporters, the crowds, or the words, but now he felt like he was a trapped animal. He bit his lower lip till it bled, and he pushed his way pass the crowds and noise, and he ran outside. The blonde was truly gone, but the cab was there. Quickly he got in and choked out for the driver to take him home. He has never felt so alone in his life then in that very moment. He knew what Matthew did to him would be everywhere tomorrow, and he couldn't believe the other did that to him.

He arrived home, and just threw a handful of bills at the driver, not bothering to count it, and he stumbled out of the cab and he went into his house, not even bothering to take off the jacket, to change, or shower, and he just went into his room and sat on the couch. He didn't know what to feel, it hurt to breathe, and quietly he just lay down on the couch, and held a pillow that held Matthew's scent, and he didn't even feel the single drop of moisture fall from his closed eyes as he wished that it was all just a dream, but the shock of what had happened, would not wear off.

He felt guilt eat away at him, he shouldn't have done that to Sebastian, but he was so angry at the other. When he kissed him, he could taste liquor in the raven's mouth, and he knew he should have stopped there, Sebastian was probably emotional right then and drunk as well, and couldn't really be held responsible for what he said. He sighed and just walked down the streets and just let the darkness of the night disguise his body as his feet guided him to Sebastian's house. He stared at the door and sighed, he owed the other an apology more than anything, but it wouldn't matter, now that a reporter knew he was alive, the whole world will know tomorrow and add it to his life, and even worse, they're going to involve Sebastian now. "I'm so sorry Sebastian~" He whispered as he touched the door and walked away.

Sebastian slept worse than he ever had that night, and when he woke up he had dark circles under his eyes. He had attempted to go to work, but they just went him home because every picture he took was terrible, his poses were off when usually they would be flawless, he couldn't even fake a smile because the emotion didn't reach his eyes, and the camera man was aggravated with him because he would flinch at every flash. He felt afraid of the camera now when he would have been relaxed. Before he didn't care if reporters took unflattering pictures of him and said stupid things about him, but now it did bother him. He felt so uncomfortable in his own skin. He just walked home from work, passing magazines and digital billboards that had pictures of him from last night, and even a fucking video of him running out of the place. He just stuck his hands into his pockets as he walked, and eventually he sat at a bench at the same park from before because he knew there would be reporter at the front door of his home.

Unbeknownst to Sebastian, Matthew was also there. The blonde walking around the park in raggedy clothes, having donated the rich ones to good will and just kept a few to trade in, so he could get a hat and jacket that hide him easily and with a bit of money in his pocket he went to the burger van to try to buy something to eat.

Sebastian, after a while, got up and began walking home. He hope most of the reporters would be gone as he bug walking again, passing a van and accidentally bumping into a man and he muttered an apology as he kept walking, his shoulders slumped and his feet dragging, he didn't care about his posture right now, nor how he was acting, all he wanted was to go home and sleep so that hopefully his headache would go away.

Unfortunately when Sebastian bumped into the man, he bumped into Matthew who barely got his burger and it fell to the ground. The blonde's eyebrow twitched n annoyance and he saw red, _EVERY DAMN TIME!_ He rushed over to the person that bumped into him and when he turned him around, about to punch him, his eyes widen and he backed away as he stared at Sebastian. When the raven felt someone grab him he looked up with tired eyes and he muttered, "What? I said I was sorry ok-" He stopped when he saw the green eyes and he softly whispered, "M-Matthew?"

"A-auh…" He sighed and shook his head as he said, "I'm so sorry Sebastian."

"For what?" He said as he moved his arm out of the other's grasp, "You were right, it's so stupid to want attention." He turned around and continued to walk. Matthew grabbed him before he could go far and at first he didn't know what to say, but quickly thought of something else, and said, "Come with me!" He pulled the other and dragged him to an abandon house. Sebastian sighed and followed the blonde, "What is it Matthew? Where are you taking me?" He asked as after a while he stared noticing they were going to an old abandon looking house.

Matthew didn't say anything till they finally reached the house and he made the raven go inside, he walked around the old house, his steps marking the dusty floor as he went to a door and opened it, a lone piano sitting there, "This was my old home before I disappeared 10 years ago." He said as he led Sebastian inside and sat the raven down on the piano bench and he sighed as he stared at the raven, "Back then, music was the world to me; I loved to play it, sing it, hear it, but… All I ever heard was do more, do better, pose for this, do this, and it grew to be too much for me, I felt as if this was no longer the Matthew Ross I knew, this was some strange human, created by a company to appear perfect. So I ran away from it all."

Sebastian had listen intently at this, noticing how upset the blonde looked and he frowned, "Then why didn't you just say… Just say no?" He asked, "If you didn't want to do more, then don't. Why let someone tell you what to do, and get in the way of what you love?"

Matthew sighed at that, his shoulders hunching as you can see how tired and actually old, "Because of what I love to do, is what brought them to me. I slowly hated all of it, and just wanted to disappear. No worries, no bothersome demands, just… Alone." He sat down beside Sebastian and pressed a few keys on the piano, Sebastian placing a hand on top of Matthew's larger one, "Being alone is never a solution, you just start to become bitter, nothing is worth giving up what you love. I've never let things bother me, and even if people asked for more, I gave them what I had, and if they didn't like it, that was their problem. But then yesterday happened… I have never felt so afraid of a camera until yesterday… Y-You confused me so much Matthew, I don't even know what to think anymore, I guess I can't understand you at all."

"I'm so sorry Sebastian; I didn't mean to take it out on you yesterday." He said as he held Sebastian's hand and gave it a small squeeze, but the raven just shook his head and smiled softly, "It's okay Matthew, it's my fault for drinking and I was angry at Claude for dumping his drink on me, I shouldn't have tried to judge you like that."

"Well that explains the wet clothes, but stupid you should have told me. I'm a horrible body guard if I can't help you." He smiled back at the other and gently rubbed his thumb on the other's fingers. Sebastian laughed softly at this, "Sorry, hard to think while drunk and it's nothing new, he's always an asshole to me. I wanted you to go as my date to make him jealous anyways."

Matthew blushed slightly and looked away, "A-A date? W-why… D-do you like Claude or something?"

"Ew no! I… I uh…" He face-palmed as he realized what he said and quickly spouted out, "J-just forget I said that okay!" He got up from the piano bench and made it to the door, but stopped and he said, "I should go home now it's getting late."

"…Okay Sebastian." He said as he frowned and looked away, his fingers lightly pressing the keys, making them sing a sorrowful tone. Sebastian looked to the blonde, not moving yet and he asked, "Do you really want to quit?" Matthew stopped and he gazed at Sebastian, as he said, "Would you really take me back if I said yes?"

"Yeah, I'll even cook for you again." He added as he smiled a little, "I'll make you whatever you want." Matthew's stomach growled immediately and he said, "C-can I have everything?' Sebastian smiled wider as he held out his hand to the blonde, "Sure."

Matthew smiled as he stood up and took the other's hand, holding it tightly, "And I promise to do whatever you want Sebastian, I'll never hurt you again." Sebastian just chuckled at this, "I know you are a great body guard, but first thing's first." He led the other out of the house and went straight back to the park as quick as possible, and he bought Matthew from the burger van, two burgers, "I think you earned these." Matthew took them and smiled, it was a strange gesture for a normal person, but to Matthew it meant more to him, and he said softly, "Thank you Sebastian."

'No problem Matthew~" He said as he smiled.

He ate his meal at the park while the raven sat next to him, when he was done he wiped the crumbs away from his mouth and he picked up the raven, startling him and he forced Sebastian to sit on his shoulders as he walked back to the raven's home.

Sebastian was flushing and he smacked Matthew's head lightly on the way there as he said, "H-hey! I'm not a little kid!" Matthew just chuckled at this, his hands on the other's knees, "True, but I bet you like being able to look at everything around you." He smiled and continued to walk, Sebastian rolling his eyes, "Sure, but I feel like a little kid."

Matthew smirked and pulled the other down and held him in his arms bridal style, "Then how about this?" This just made Sebastian's blush deepened, "I'm not a girl either!"

"Hahaha~ It seems nothing pleases you!" He arrived at the other's door and placed Sebastian down. The raven cleared his throat and he said, "I can think of a few things that can." He laughed a bit, and then said, "Well this is also the longest you've talked to me anyways."

"I don't want to upset you again, so I'll gladly do anything you want Sebastian." He said, taking the other's hand into his again. Sebastian gave a small chuckle and opened the door as he walked inside, "You won't upset me Matthew, I can't stay angry at you anyways, and you're too cute for an old guy." He teased and went to the kitchen to make Matthew food.

"Hey! At least I am not a whiny kid! You wish you can get with me! Shoot I remember when Ms. Everdeen tried sleeping with me when I was only 19!" He closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen, following after Sebastian.

"She's a pedophile!" Sebastian argued as he started making a meal, "Well a cougar actually, and I'm not a kid, I'm going to be legal in a week!"

"Yeah, whatever kid. Funny thing was I liked women, but I also liked men, though I dated assholes. I remember once dating a man named William, he was such a smartass and a jerk, always treated me like crap!" He said as he watched Sebastian cook. "Huh? I never expected you to be bi. You look straight as a ruler." Sebastian said as he finished cooking and placed a giant plate in front of Matthew, the blonde digging in.

"That is because I didn't want people in my business; in fact I use to be bottom." He said which was incredibly unbelievable, but if you looked a picture of ten years ago, you would see he looked real cute instead of the hot person he was now. Sebastian just blinked wildly at this, "Well fuck! I would have never guessed that." Sebastian said as he grabbed a cookie and started nibbling on it. "Yeah, I uh… Use to be so easy back then!" He said as he finished his meal, chuckling a bit as he licked a corner of his lip of some sauce. Sebastian smirked and leaned forward as he joined the other's pink tongue, and he picked up the plates, a smile on his lips as he washed them, "Easy? No~ You don't look the part~"

Matthew blushed and cleared his throat, "Watch it shorty! You might be asking for too much."

"I'm not short! I'm fun-sized." Sebastian shot backed.

"Yeah, only a short person would say that." Matthew said as he stood up and placed a cup into the sink. Sebastian bumped his hip with Matthew, "I bet you just love getting asked 'how's the weather up there?' Don't you~"

"Actually I quite do Shorty." Matthew said as he pressed the other against the counter, "Careful short stack, I was bottom back then, I'm very much top now." Sebastian flushed a bit, and his fingers dug into the other's hips, pressing against the blonde, "Whatever Weather man, and for the last time I'm not short! You are just freakishly tall! T-though I wouldn't mind trying out your new sex life~"

Matthew moved away immediately, "Okay, time for your nap kid. You are sounding like you want to be a grown up." He said, his body starting to feel a bit warm, but the raven seemed rather determined as he grabbed Matthew and pushed him on the couch, "I'm not a kid! I can handle this type of maturity!" He pressed his lips to the shocked blonde, and kissed him deeply, his body pressed against the other. Matthew tried pushing him away, but slowly fell into his urges, moaning lowly as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist, and turned them around, pressing Sebastian against the couch cushions, making the raven gasp in surprise, and starting to have second thoughts of this, but he was to stubborn to stop the blonde.

Matthew trailed kisses down the slender porcelain neck of Sebastian's, his hips grinding against the other's smaller body, and Sebastian could only give off small moans, his toes curling in delight as he wondered if this was really going to happen, but he felt to nervous, and afraid, even giving a small whimper. Matthew heard this and he stopped, "I'm a grown man Sebastian, I have urges an needs, needs that have to be satisfied by a man or woman, not a child. Please… Tell me now that you don't want it."

"I… I do... B-but…." He blushed and couldn't look at Matthew. The blonde sighed and just kissed him sweetly, and he pulled away. "I won't touch you anymore Sebastian, please don't ever try to rile me up again, I might not be able to control myself next time." He got off the blonde and just headed to the showers, taking a very cold bath as he tried to calm himself. Sebastian though touched his lips, noticing they were plumped from the kissing, he wanted Matthew, but he's never been with a grown man before, so he didn't know if he would have been bad, and the other not wanting to be with him then, or if Matthew would get bored with him. _This is so confusing!_

He sighed and just tried to go to bed, though even he had a slight problem, and it only seemed to get worse and worse for the two males, now that they both knew they were attracted to each other.

Every day, getting closer to his birthday, was a nightmare, though Matthew said he would stay away, and Sebastian would too, they seem to gravitate towards each other, one time Sebastian waking up to realize he was on top of Matthew, having sleep walked and started molesting the blonde, even so close to about to have the older male enter him, that was a rather bad start of a day, especially when Matthew woke up. The closet they got to touching each other after to get some relief, was only when they stroked their harden members together.

It was finally a day of some rest for the raven, having to recover from his failed photo shoot, and he made himself rise up again, the only thing that distracted him from Matthew was modeling after all. His birthday was tomorrow, and right now he was having some doubts of whether or not he truly liked Matthew, though the answer was an obvious one as he cooked a large meal for the blonde.

"So Sebastian what are you going to do tomorrow?" Matthew asked as he sat at the table. "Well tomorrow's my birthday, so I might go out to eat at my favorite restaurant, or head to the zoo."

"Spoken like a true ch-… OH SHIT I FORGOT TO GET YOU A GIFT! I'M SO SORRY SEBASTIAN!" Matthew shouted as he forgot about this. "It's okay you moron, though the only thing I need is that sexy body of yours~" Sebastian flirted; he found it funny when he flustered Matthew, though the blonde was having none of that right now, "Whatever! Just give me my meal." Sebastian huffed and gave the blonde his meal.

It was gone immediately, and Sebastian blinked, "It always amazes me that your stomach is a black hole and you haven't eaten your own body." Matthew smacked him upside the head and said, 'I'm going to take a shower you pipsqueak, indulge yourself to something while I do this~" The way he said it, sounded as an invitation to the raven who blushed at this and he huffed and stuck out his tongue to the other's retreating form, "Ugh, so annoying!" With that petty remark said, he set out to wash the dishes, though he was still blushing at what Matthew said, wondering if he meant it or not. After a while a thought came to his head and he smacked his forehead, "Shit, I forgot to put fresh towels in the bathroom!" He grabbed a few and went to the bathroom, and saw the door was a little open, "M-Matthew I forgot to put towels in there, uh… I'll just leave them by the door for when you get out or something." He mumbled, even though he has seen the other naked before, and even teased him several times, he never expected that Matthew would say something like that, it was so different from how Matthew usually reacted.

"Ok Sebastian." He said smoothly as he slipped off his clothes and went into the tub, starting a hot shower. Sebastian set the clothes on the counter and he went to his room. He still had plenty of clothes he had bought Matthew and he set a pair of night pants out for him, and then got him out a night shirt. He had to do the laundry tomorrow because all he had left were a pair of boxers.

Matthew finished his shower and slipped the towel around his waist, his sin lightly flushed from the bath and he was behind Sebastian. He smirked and bent down as he whispered into the other's ear, "You could have come in Sebastian." Sebastian flushed and turned around, as he looked up at Matthew, "Yeah well, I'm still not legal!" He said, huffing a little, and he pushed passed the other and went to go take his own shower. The irony was if he had bothered to check, the time, it was almost midnight, just a few minutes away from his birthday.

Matthew knew this as he looked at the clock, and he waited by the bathroom door, counting the time in his head. Sebastian stripped and stepped under the warm water of the shower as he washed, unaware of the other outside the door. The soapy suds slide down his almost equally white skin, and he was starting to think of what Matthew had said. _He wanted me to come in? GAH DON'T THINK THAT! HE'S JUST TRYING TO GET BACK AT YOU FOR ALWAYS MOLESTING HIM!_

"Time's up." Matthew entered the bathroom and set the clock by the sink as he removed the towel and slipped into the tub, and he grabbed Sebastian and turned him around to face him, "Happy Birthday Sebastian." He pulled the raven into a kiss before he could protest, and he pushed him up against the tiles and grinded against the raven. Sebastian groaned in shock into Matthew's mouth, and he felt the other rub against his body, making it heat up, but really inside he was freaking out. _W-WHAT THE FUCK? HE WAS SERIOUS!_

Matthew took this moment of the raven's stunned body, and he explored the other's warm mouth, mapping everything out in his mind as he grabbed both their hard member and stroked them together, his thumb roughly rubbing on the tips. _My does he taste so sweet~_

Sebastian moaned at this as he slowly began kissing the other back, his body moving to the touches, it was obvious that Matthew was experience. The blonde inwardly smirked when Sebastian responded, and he pulled the other's tongue into a dance and he stroked faster as his free hand trailed down Sebastian's side and he playfully rubbed the other's tight puckered hole, teasing him with the thought that he might enter him right away.

The birthday boy could only gasp and pulled his lips away as he panted for air, moaning softly as he placed his hands against the other's chest. Matthew was laughing a bit at this, "Oh, I thought you've done this before, don't tell me you've yet to try certain sinful delights~" He said, a smile coming on to his face as he slipped a finger into Sebastian and stroked the velvety walls. Sebastian moaned and arched his back, his chest pressed against Matthew as the other continued to tease his insides, and he raked his nails along Matthew's abs, "Ah~ I've done stuff before, j-just not th-that~" He gasped out.

"Oh then I have much to teach you." He brought Sebastian down and made the new adult hold onto the rim of the tub and he gently placed kisses down the other's spine, and he lifted the creamy white legs up, and he chuckled as he stared at the other's entrance, "So cute Sebastian, it's even twitching~" He licked the tight entrance and slipped his tongue in, his hands stroking the other's member in rhythm with his sinful tongue.

"Ah~" He cried out, enjoying the feeling, but was embarrassed when the other slipped his tongue inside him, the hot wet muscle moving around made him blush as he tried to move away at first from the other's actions. Matthew just smirked when he tried to move away from him, and he gripped Sebastian's hips and pulled his tongue away, "Now for the main course~" He positioned himself and slipped slowly into Sebastian, stretching the other fully, "First thing first, preparations help, but pain is such a good way to start, don't you think so Sebastian." He didn't let the other answer, or even adjust as he thrusted in hard, pressing Sebastian harder against the rim as he had on hand pinch the other's nipple.

Sebastian cried out in pain, a few tears falling, but his cry ended in a moan. He never felt so full in this way, it was strange, but it felt good in a way as he held onto the rim of the tub for support, his knuckles turning white.

Matthew smirked and went faster in and out of Sebastian, roughly stabbing into the other's prostate and he stroked Sebastian, squeezing the base of the tip hard till he made the raven give off beads of pearls, "See it feels unlike anything you ever felt before, right~"

"F-fuck, yes~!" He groaned out as he moved his hips back against Matthew, wanting to feel that wonderfully painful pleasure again, and again, but he didn't know how long he could hold out with the other's quick and harsh actions, he felt so close already and he didn't want to look like an inexperienced young adult, even if he was one, by coming so quickly.

Matthew could feel the other get tighter around him, Sebastian so close to spilling his seeds, and he smirked, "Lesson 2, even if you want to come, it's more wonderful when you can't till you beg~" His grip tightened on Sebastian's weeping member, and he pressed his thumb hard on the tip so the other couldn't release as he went harder in and out of Sebastian, his hips gyrating as he drilling the poor abused prostate even more, even causing blood to start sliding down the raven's thighs.

"Ah, stop!" Sebastian screamed, tears coming out as he wanted to have his release so badly, the pleasure was already so intense, but he couldn't and the intensity of it just kept building and building as he moaned and cried again, his breathing nothing but small harsh gasps now, the warm water of the shower slid down his hot skin felt cool against him.

"Ah no, that's lesson 3. No matter how much they beg, keep giving them more till they can't handle it, or in your case, walk~" He chuckled and turned around Sebastian, not stopping once, and with his free hand he brought one of Sebastian's legs up, and he placed a kiss on the heated skin, he liked how flexible the other can be, and he bit the creamy white inner thigh as he pushed harder into Sebastian, making the raven's back curve with each and every thrust.

Sebastian screamed loudly when he was bit, the wave of pleasure rippling through his over exited body, and he clawed at the tub, needing something, anything really, to grab a hold of, and he resorted to scratching the other's arms and shoulders, feeling of the other moving inside him with every repeated motions, his leg being bitten, forced him to move against the other, wanting that extreme pleasure of release so badly, but was granted with none whatsoever.

"Who's the only one that can do this to you Sebastian~" He said, a smirk on his face as he felt the other claw him, his hips roughly stabbing in and out of Sebastian's tight bleeding hole, and he jerked the other's member harshly, making a bit of the pre-come drip down the small slit, he even smirked wider as he showed how flexible he was as he bent a bit and licked the tip of the other's throbbing heat, nibbling on it as it changed colors from how tight he gripped it. "Ah! Please Matthew, Ngh pp-please~" He begged and cried, the pleasure starting to become so much it hurt, "Please Matthew, ah~" He said as another painful round coursed through him, the pain just felt so good.

Matthew was already near his point of release and he smiled as he said, "Okay Sebastian, I'll give you what you want, just scream for me." He released the other's member and he gripped the white bruised hips as he pulled out from his tip and thrusted roughly into Sebastian, hitting the pleasure spot once again. "AUGH MATTHEW!" He screamed as he was finally allowed to come, the intense feeling of ecstasy came crashing down on him and he saw black spots in his vision like he was going to pass out from how intense it was. He had even bit deeply on to other's shoulder as he squeezed his eyes shut, riding out his pleasure, though it pained him. The metallic taste of Matthew's blood strong on his tongue as it dribbled down only to be washed away by the water.

"Fuck Sebastian~" Matthew groaned as he continued to go in and out of the raven, making him cry weakly in pain, till finally he gasped out his name and spilled his seeds deep inside of Sebastian's body, and he pulled the other into a heated passionate kiss. Sebastian trembled as he was calming down, and he felt as if he couldn't move, but was so satisfied, his body a puddle of goo in Matthew's arms, he weakly held on to his lover, and he panted softly Matthew's name as the blonde smiled at him.

"Happy birthday Sebastian." He whispered softly as he pulled out from the other and gently picked him up, "Let's get you to bed." He turned off the water and took Sebastian out of the bathroom and laid his wet body on the bed, sliding in with him. Sebastian would have flushed if he wasn't already doing so, and he smiled a little and curled up next to Matthew, "Best birthday present ever." He mumbled, getting a chuckle from Matthew, "Oh?" He said as he pulled the covers over their bodies and he gently kissed Sebastian, "Remind me to give you a gift every time then~" Sebastian gave a small nod as he held Matthew's hand, "Okay, I'll make sure you don't forget~"

"I wouldn't dare to anyways." He squeezed Sebastian's hand and whispered, "Rest now Sebastian, when you wake up, I'll be here for you."

"Better be~" The raven grumbled as he went to sleep, utterly exhausted, but so very happy that Matthew and him are now in this together for sure.


	10. Little Big Soldier

_**AAAH I remember this one, it's so fluffy and stuff! XD MaraBella15 and I had a lot of fun with this one! We hope you like it too!**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing of Black Butler, this story was mine, Marcus, Matthew, and Joey belong to me, and the randomness belongs to MaraBella15.**_

_**Summary: When you raise a kid, you want the best for them, except when they are trying to get in your pants, and then there is no choice but to… Well pretty much just run away and avoid their questions.**_

_**~Little Big Soldier~**_

"Alright we will camp here tonight." He told his men as they just grumbled, too exhausted from their journey. After the battle in the Spider kingdom all his men were tired from the days traveling nonstop, and they really deserved a rest. He got off his horse, and he told one of his men to secure it to a tree, he removed his helmet, his gray gun-metal colored armor glittering in the light of the setting sun. He was going to survey the area for any potential threats that he could have missed as he walked down a path in the trees of the small forest. The town they would go to tomorrow was not too far ahead thankfully.

The wings of a might, and regal raven, elegantly crafted on the back of his armor along with the front of the bird on his breastplate showed what ran he was, the Captain of his squadron. _It's a calm evening so far, and yet even the calm can be a silent warning of horrible things to come; I cannot let the beauty of this nature jade my judgment._

He was hungry, starving to death literally, and his form so thin for someone as small and young as he was. His small feet kept walking, his vision blurry as he wondered what he could eat, he was so desperate and he stared at the grass, remembering that animals ate it and he went to it and pulled off a few blades and he tried it, only to spit it out from the vile taste. His stomach growled again, and he whimpered softly and saw someone on the road and he rushed over to the walker, and he held out his hands, his large dull green eyes staring up at red ones as he begged for food.

Sebastian stopped and looked at the small child. His body looked painfully thin, just staring made him want to touch his own arms to see if he was able to see the outlines of his bones, but he stopped himself and he looked at the boy, his long raven hair lightly moving with every step he made, and he kneeled down in front of the child so he was at eyelevel and he said, "Hello little one." He said a small smile on his face. He never really knew how to speak to children so he imitated what some of his men did when they returned to their families. "You hungry? I'm sorry, but I don't have much food with me, but I do have this." He said, and took out a small wheat biscuit out of a leather bag that was tied to his belt.

The small child took it immediately and bit into the biscuit, trying to eat it and leave no crumbles at all, but it wasn't enough for his small belly, and he looked at the other, still wanting some more, but he remembered the other said he didn't have much. He frowned slightly and muttered, 'Thank you, Mister~" He continued to walk, his small bare feet getting pricked by stickers and twigs hidden in the grass, the raven almost let the other walk away, but his heart was tugged by this small action, and he called out to him, "H-hey kid! There is more food at my camp, if you want you can come back with me and eat as much as you like."

The boy stared at the raven and a large smile came to his face as his eyes brightened a bit, and he rushed over to him, "D-do you mean it?" Sebastian was taken by surprised by such enthusiasm, but he smiled a little more, "Yeah I mean it, you can come and eat till you can't anymore." He said with a small chuckle, "We have plenty, and the men in my troop won't hog it all." The smile never left the boy's face, and a few tears fell as he wiped them away, "T-thank you!" Sebastian's heart stung painfully at how the other cried and he took a small hand gently into his own gloved one, "Come on, dinner should be done by now, and I promise to get you the biggest bowl of stew you've ever seen!" He said and deep down he knew that his statement was probably true. The other looked like he has never eaten in his life.

The boy took the other's hand as he rubbed the last tears away and stuck close to the raven man, "Thank you Mister!"

"It's okay; you don't have to thank me so much." He said as he ruffled the dirty blonde hair a little, "And my name is Sebastian." He started walking and he looked down at the small child as he asked, "Do you have a name?"

"They sometimes call me Getlost or Scram!" He was too young to know that people wanted him gone from their sight, and that he had no real name, he just assumed that it was his since everyone kept saying that to him over and over. Sebastian frowned at this, "That's not your name; don't ever answer to that okay!" He said sternly and he took a moment to think then he smiled, "I'll call you Matthew, is that okay? Do you like that name?" He asked, it was the name of his old General before the mighty man died and he was in charge.

Matthew nodded, liking the name a lot, "Matthew! I like it very much! Thank you Mr. Sebastian!" He said, the smile just growing on his face, he's never been treated so nicely before, and he was glad he was experiencing it now. "No problem." Sebastian noticed the other's small bare feet getting pricked by thorns and he stopped walking, "Do you want me to carry you Matthew?" He asked.

"C-can you?" He was hesitant to say yes, and he looked down at the ground, his large eyes showing he was hoping the other said yes, but he was too shy to look up. "Yes." Sebastian said as he picked the other easily up and held him securely on his hip in the perfect 'daddy poses' even if he has never done this before. Once again he was trying to imitate what his men did. After Matthew was holding on to him tightly, he began walking again. The small child held on to him, but the armor was in the way and uncomfortable, but he didn't care as he liked the warmth of the other going through his smaller cold one.

As Sebastian neared camp, his men spotted the kid at his side and they gasped at seeing their Captain with a child. You'd think he grew a second head by how some of their mouths dropped, "Everyone, this is Matthew." He said evenly as he looked at his men, "He's a more then welcome guest, and if you treat him other than polite, you will deal with me, personally!" He said, his voice lowering in a warning to his still stunned men, well, all except one.

Matthew looked at them, feeling a little shy and he gave them a tiny wave, and one man went awe, "Awe Captain he is so cute! You know kidnapping a child is bad, then again let see~" The dark skinned male moved close, his blue eyes looking at the larger green eyes, and he smirked, "Oh this one is going to grow into such a cutie, I guess you won't be able to keep your hands off of him!" Marcus joked, well half serious actually, and he poked the small blonde with a stick, making the little child swat at it, and he was somehow tricked into playing with Marcus like a cat chasing after a string.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at that, and he kicked the man in the knee, "Stop being such an idiot Marcus, and go make yourself useful and get a bowl of stew for Matthew!" He said in irritation with the man again. Marcus just loved to either piss him off, or purposefully get on his nerves. The other must have found this hilarious since the last time he played the poking game was with Sebastian for five hours straight, by poking his arm repeatedly till the raven had enough, and chucked him into a river.

Marcus growled and stomped out of the water, thinking his Captain was being ridiculous. Sebastian ruffled the small blonde's dirty hair and got him some of the soup and the little blonde look up at Sebastian, "Thank you Mister, when I finish eating I'll leave you alone." He said with a smile on his face, not bothered by the fact he was saying that he was going back out into the wilderness.

Sebastian's heart gave another painful tug and he sighed already knowing what he was about to do, "If you want, you can stay with me Matthew." He said, looking at the other, "You don't have to go." He didn't know why, but there was something about those big green eyes that were so empty yet that small spark of life inside them is what made him say all this. "Ah, but I'm too little to work!" Matthew was rather clueless to when someone was helping him; he had assumed the other was going to allow him to stay just as long as he worked.

Marcus pocked the blonde's head and handed him another refill of the soup, "Thank god you're cute, because there is no way god granted you brains." Sebastian gave Marcus a glare and returned his attention back to Matthew, "No Matthew I mean…" He tried to look for the words in which to describe this, "I want to raise you, I'll take care of you, but I don't want anything in return okay? Only for you to let me take care of you." He said, not wanting to say that he wanted to be a parent, unsure if he could be a good one, or whether or not he was ready to be one.

"Like a wife?" Matthew asked in curiosity, this caused Marcus to fall over laughing, "OH GOD HE'S ALREADY THINKING THAT WAY! NICE JOB CAPTAIN!" The little blonde was very confused at this stuff, he didn't knew anything about parents and he doesn't remember how he's made it to this point, just that as soon as he could walk, he had to continue to look for food, so he knew nothing of parents or being raised by adults.

Sebastian blushed brightly at Matthew's answer and sighed, "You know what, sure just don't say that to anyone okay!" He tried to tune out Marcus laughter in the background and Matthew just smiled at him, "Ok, I'll try to be a good wife to you, and uhm p-pleas-ure you every day!" He had a bit of trouble pronouncing the word, but it was all clear to the entire troop. Marcus just laughed louder, looking like he was going to die, apparently living on the streets you hear a lot of chatter and don't realize what is supposed to be said and not said. Sebastian slapped his forehead, the red hue growing darker on his face, "Ah d-don't say that please! Just stick to eating okay!" He said and made Matthew sit on a log. He was now thoroughly embarrassed, and to quell his anger he kicked the laughing soldier again.

Matthew watched all of this as he ate his meal finding it quite entertaining as Sebastian got a few more kicks and even threw him back into the pond just beside the camp, satisfied with his punishment he flicked his hair behind his ear and walked over to Matthew.

"You guys are weird." Matthew said bluntly as he finished the liquid in the soup and started eating the meat. Marcus got out of the pond, a fish stuck in his helmet and he threw it at Sebastian's head. This caused the raven to almost trip when he felt something thick and wet smack his skull and he growled and his smarter men backed up as he went over to Marcus, and tackled him into the pond this time, proceeding to beat him with the fish, "DAMN IDIOT, TRY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SHOVE THIS FISH SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL FUCKING COUGH UP SCALES!"

The little blonde giggled at this, the first time he's ever laughed so at ease, and he watched as Marcus threw another fish at the raven and tried to beat him with it too. This made the raven more angry as he tried to shove the fish down Marcus throat, his other men finally stepping in as they dragged their kicking and yelling Captain off the other and onto the campsite, "FUCKING DUMBASS I'LL BEAT YOU SO HARD ONE DAY YOUR GRAND CHILDREN, if you ever have any, WILL OCCASIONALLY CLUTCH THEIR HEADS IN SCREAMING AGONY!"

Matthew placed his bowl on the ground and tilted his head to the side, "What's a dumbass?" Marcus crawled out and spat out the fish as he pointed at Sebastian, "THAT'S A DUMBASS!"

"I AM NOT!" Sebastian shouted as he tried to tackle Marcus again, but his men pulled him back. With a huff, and a lot of persuasion, he calmed down enough to not attack the soldier and he took off most of his armor and straightened out his now clinging clothing that was under the metal from before. Matthew gave a small yawn and he rubbed his big eyes, feeling very sleepy and full, and Marcus went over to him, "Aww so cute, you can sleep with me little buddy!"

"No he won't!" Sebastian snapped as he picked up Matthew, holding him protectively, "He stays with me only!" He then turned and began walking to his own personal tent. "REMEMBER HE'S YOUNG, HIS LITTLE BOTTOM WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE IT!" Marcus shouted, just to agitate the raven. Matthew blinked and wondered what that meant, "Why would my bottom hurt? Are you going to spank me?"

Sebastian's face redden again and he shot Marcus a chilling glare, "No, I'm not going to spank you Matthew, and I'm not a sick minded pedophile like Marcus!" He said as he entered his tent with the boy.

"IT'S NOT SICK IF YOU WAIT TILL THEY ARE OLD ENOUGH! GIRLS CAN MARRY AT 16; I THINK THE SAME RULE APPLIES FOR BOYS!" Marcus said, pissing the raven off more. Matthew scratched his little head and yawned again, rubbing his eyes a bit of dirt falling at this, he seriously needed a bath, but was too tired to care for one; he was a messy little boy.

Sebastian saw this and chuckled, he continued to ignore Marcus outside as he set Matthew down on his sleeping mat, and he got a pitcher of water and wet a cloth before wiping as much dirt off Matthew's face as possible, "When we go to town tomorrow you can have a bath okay." He said with another small smile, he didn't want to risk the boy getting sick from the cold pond water.

"Ok Sebastian." He yawned again and was slowly nodding off, his belly full for the first time, and finally a break from walking so much, he felt very tired and sleepy, his small eyes closing and he fell asleep.

Sebastian could hear the child's breathing even out as he slept and he smiled again as he touched the other's cheek and laid him down. _It's nice to have someone to care about, I never expected this, but I will protect him from this day on and I'll take care of him as if he were my own._ "Matthew, I'll stay are your side and when you need me, I'll be there."

Matthew held the raven's arm in his sleep and there was a small smile on his face as if he knew what the other was thinking and he just laid closer to the other. Sebastian hummed softly a small tune his mother used to sing and he lie down next to Matthew and fell asleep as well.

During the night the small little boy hogged all the bed with his small body, pushing the raven towards the edge of the bed, and he slept even to the point the sun rose for the new day. Sebastian wondered why he felt cold and he opened his eyes, realizing the other had pushed him off his sleeping mat, _Ah it's alright, he looks cute asleep~_

Matthew hugged the pillow in his sleep, even kicking, and he muttered, "Dumbass!" Apparently he learned the new word. Sebastian frowned at this, and growled inwardly, _I'M GOING TO FUCKING SKIN MARCUS ALIVE!_ It seems the raven forgot he was the first one to use it. Matthew's tummy grumbled and he woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he yawned and looked at Sebastian, "Hi Sebastian!" He said cutely, a small smile on his face. "Hi~" Sebastian said, a smile growing on his face, "We're going to go to town soon are you hungry?"

Matthew nodded as he touched his belly then he held up his arms for the other to pick him up, "Are we going to town on horses?" He's always wanted to ride one, but felt too scared to get near the large animal.

"Yes." Sebastian said, chuckling a bit as he picked the other up and onto his hip again, it felt strange to carry the child, but he was slowly getting used to it, "I'll get you a plate of food to eat before we go to town." With that said he exited the tent and took Matthew over to the fire where plates of food were ready for all his men and Matthew.

Matthew smiled and his tummy growled again as Marcus handed him a plate, but first ruffled his hair, "Hey sleeping cutie! You rested well with idiot over here?' The little blonde nodded as he picked up the food with his hands and ate it, not using the fork at all. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this, but just sighed, it was too early in the morning for this. He saw down on a log with Matthew on his knee eating, and noticed how messy the boy was, he would have to teach him how to eat properly, "Matthew here try eating like this." Sebastian said as he picked up the fork and held some food to Matthew's mouth.

The boy took a bite of the food from the fork, and tiled his head again, "What's the difference?"

"It's a better way to eat and you won't get so messy." Sebastian said as he used his own fork to take a bite of his food, "See?"

"But I'm going to get messy either way right?" Matthew said, and Marcus snickered at this, "Captain, you are not going to win this argument." Marcus said as he ate with his fingers too, not giving a damn either. "But you can attempt to stay clean!" Sebastian said, and rolled his eyes at Marcus, "Stay out of this Marcus!"

Matthew raised his eyebrow at this as he continued to eat his meal with his fingers, pretty much ignoring what Sebastian just told him and Marcus laughed at Sebastian in a smug way. Sebastian shot a chilling glare at Marcus, "Stop being such a nuisance! Is it your ultimate goal in life to harass me?!"

"Pretty much." Marcus said as he shrugged and handed the little blonde his biscuit, patting his head. Sebastian growled at this as he moved Matthew away from Marcus, so the other couldn't touch him. He might be too over protective of Matthew.

"CAP! IT'S A PAT ON THE HEAD, NOT A SLAP ON THE ASS!" Marcus shouted, thinking the other was being ridiculous, Matthew had no idea what was going on but he ate the biscuit anyways. "Still!" Sebastian said, as he held Matthew close.

"I can't breathe!" Matthew said, as he flailed his little arms around, his face stuck to the raven's chest. "Suffocation isn't good in a relationship. Don't abuse your little wife~" Marcus said as he threw a rock at Sebastian's head. "Ow!" Sebastian growled and loosened his grip on Matthew as he shouted, "I AM NOT ABUSIVE!"

"You are aggressive right now, how are you not abusive?" Marcus was having way to much fun messing with Sebastian, while Matthew tried to catch his breath and he scooted away from Sebastian. Sebastian was starting to get a headache and he groaned and placed his head into his hands, "Marcus if there is a hell, its freaking paradise compared to listening to you!"

"If there is a hell, there will be two of me." Marcus grinned as he picked up the blonde's small body and smiled at him, "So little buddy, want to go to town and get candy?" He heard candy and he smiled, "Okay!"

"Hey! You two are not going alone, and don't carry him!" He said, taking Matthew back from

Marcus, "If you want to get him candy I'm going too!" Over-protective is probably not the right word for Sebastian now, obsessed would be more like it. "I feel sick!" Matthew shouted, he was being moved around too much between the both of them, and Marcus rolled his eyes, "Nice job, you got him sick now!"

Sebastian was having a horrible time and he blamed it on the other man, "Let's go okay! The men will bring the supplies into town anyways." Matthew still felt sick and would rather walk. On his own. Away from the crazy shouting raven. Marcus saw this and threw another pebble at Sebastian's head as he mocked the raven's words and got onto his horse. Sebastian frowned and placed Matthew in front of the horse, and he got on as well, holding the blonde gently as possible, making sure he wouldn't fall off, "Are you okay?" He whispered to Matthew so Marcus couldn't hear. Matthew nodded and said, "Please just stop picking me up, and making me not breathe, and not letting me eat." He pointed out.

The raven winced at that statement, "S-sorry Matthew, I'll try not to act so…" He almost said possessive, but just shook his head, "Forget about it and let's go." He said as he made his horse start moving to go to town. Matthew wasn't paying attention and he looked at the horse's soft mane, and touched it, at first hesitant but the horse didn't go insane or anything, and he smiled and hugged the animal's neck, his arms not reaching all the way, "The horsey is so soft!" Marcus awed at this, "He's so cute~"

Sebastian ignored Marcus and smiled at Matthew, "Yes, when you are older I'll get you a horse if you want." He offered.

"Really?!" He shouted, and Sebastian laughed and nodded, and Matthew smiled as he rubbed his cheek against the horse's neck, "Thank you Sebastian!" Sebastian laughed at this, Matthew was so cute, "You are welcome." Matthew kept petting the horse's hair and smiled more and more as he sang a silly little song for the horse, Marcus laughing at this, "Nice kid you got there, boss." Sebastian found this song cute too, but he wouldn't admit that, they reached town finally and he got off the horse with Matthew and he said, "Marcus find somewhere to tie the horses." Translation, 'Marcus get lost!' The shaggy haired soldier huffed at that and rolled his eyes and he gave a bag of coins to the little blonde, "Go ahead and buy whatever you want!" He said with a big smile.

Matthew looked at the money and nodded a big smile on his face, "Okay! Thank you Marcus!"

"Yeah thanks Marcus." Sebastian muttered, and he took Matthew by his hand and began to walking with him through the town. Matthew was skipping and singing another childish song that actually sounded like a bunch of cute jumbled words, his hand that held Sebastian was swinging back and forth and his other hand holding the money to his chest. Sebastian could feel a few stares and some of the women in town were giggling and looked at him in a very 'interested' way. Who wouldn't look, he was a fairly young knight with much sex appeal and to top it off since Matthew became like his kid, and he was a bigger turn on, looking like a single father with a cute son to the eyes of mothers. "What do you want to buy?" Sebastian asked Matthew, a smirk on his face, liking the attention.

"A puppy!" He said, he always wanted a puppy more than anything the world. Unfortunately Sebastian didn't, and the raven stopped and looked down at Matthew, "A puppy? What about toys or a cat even!" He argued, he didn't like dogs because they were messy and barked too damn loud. "I-I want a puppy…" His eyes wavered and he sniffled a bit as he stared at the ground and tried to hide his little cries.

Sebastian suddenly felt glares on him from the women and he sighed, "Okay! But a small one and you will have to take full responsibility of it!" Matthew hugged Sebastian's leg a bright smile on his teary face and he said, "Thank you Sebastian!" The raven just sighed, still not liking this, but the glares on him lifted, and the women around him went awe, as he started walking to a pet shop, "You're welcome, but remember you're in charge of it."

"Yes! Like you are in charge of me!" He said as he rushed inside and looked at the puppies running around in the little playpen and he smiled and was being licked by the, small giggles escaping him.

"Aw so cute!" Marcus was behind Sebastian as he awed at this and Sebastian jumped at this and glared at the raven, "Fuck its back. Yes if only he didn't like dogs!" He said. Marcus scoffed at this, "Why dogs are cute, and can tell right away who they hate." The little blonde ran over as he had a small little corgi puppy in his hands and held it up, "I want him!" The little puppy growled at the raven, and Marcus laughed at this, "See!" He patted the pup's head and got a lick in return.

Sebastian huffed at that, 'Fine, ugh dogs! But please try to keep that vile creature away from me!" He said firmly. Matthew frown at this and Marcus slapped the back of Sebastian's head and picked up the little blonde, the puppy glaring at Sebastian as he took the blonde to get a collar for the pup, and he helped the child put on the collar, "So what is his name Mattie?" Marcus asked, nicknaming the blonde. "Joey!" Matthew said happily, the little puppy barking at this.

Sebastian figured life hated him and he rubbed the back of his head, "It's like I pissed off the universe somehow!" He was easily ignored, and Matthew placed his new puppy on the ground, the leash in his hand and he smiled happily as he chased the puppy around. Marcus went to Sebastian and slapped his shoulder, a little too roughly, "Ah he's cute, and look you won some I-love-you points from Matthew." Sebastian winced from the unexpected slap on his arm and he looked at Matthew, playing with his new pet, "That may be, but ugh, it's a dog!" He really hated dogs, having a very bed encounter with one when he was little, so he still did not want them around him. It was like he was cursed to forever hate dogs and for dogs to hate him.

Though it was like Joey heard this and went over to the raven and promptly peed on his leg, his little owner giggling, even Marcus was snickering at him. Sebastian growled as he resisted the urge to kick the dog, and he stomped out of the shop. _Marcus and Matthew could fucking play with the dog for all I care!_ He waited outside the shop for them and he crossed his arms, frowning more than ever.

Marcus picked up Matthew along with Joey and took them outside, "How about I go take you around town, Mr. Grumpy over here is just going to kill all the fun." Matthew nodded at that, wanting to get candy now and the trio left the raven behind. Sebastian heard this and he scowled, "AH! I FUCKING HATE THAT MAN AND DOG! Fuck, Matthew is mine, not his!" He froze at his rant and raised an eyebrow in confusion, _When did I start referring to Matthew as being mine? It's only been two days._

They trio bought the candy and Matthew tugged on Marcus shirt and pointed to a weapon's shop, "Marcus, can I have a sword too!" He said, the other man promising him stuff that was dangerous as hell, "Sure! Hell I'll buy you one now!" He led them to the weapon shop, the little blonde happy at all the stuff he was getting.

Sebastian was brought out of his thoughts when a passerby bumped into him, and he began to look for Matthew and that horrible Marcus, _Where are they?_

Matthew looked at the dangerously sharp swords, and he picked one up, having difficulty as he was going backwards, trying not to drop the dangerous blade. Sebastian saw Marcus in a weapons shop with Matthew, and he saw the kid about to fall back with a sword three times bigger than him and he ran into the shop and caught him and the blade to steady him, "MARCUS! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LETTING HIM TOUCH A WEAPON!? HE'S A KID, AND THAT'S FUCKING DANGEROUS!" He shouted, furious at Marcus, but was worried as hell for Matthew, he shouldn't have left his side, because Marcus is never careful.

The little blonde sniffled again and looked down, "B-but I wanted to be like you…"

"Nice job, you crushed his dreams!" Marcus shook his head at him; even Joey was shaking his head, "For shame Sebastian!" Sebastian wanted to just curse the world, "Matthew," He got down on his knee so they were at eyelevel, "I didn't say you couldn't be like me, it's just your still too young, swords are dangerous, and you need to be a lot bigger to wield them properly." He saw the blonde just sniffle even more, and his face softened, he was upset but wasn't heartless, "I'm sorry if I'm acting very mean." He said, not liking to call himself that, "But I worry about you, if you want a sword that badly you can get one, but only if you use it when you're older. Then I'll teach you how to be like me."

"Really?" Matthew asked, rubbing his tears away. "Yes~" He said with a small smile, "But only if you promise to be more careful until you're bigger, okay?" Matthew nodded and held Sebastian's leg again, "Ok Sebastian! But do not forget I want to be like you, I also want to be a knight!"

Sebastian just ruffled Matthew's hair again, "Okay, I won't forget I promise. Now come on it's been a long day, and you need a bath." He said as he carefully picked Matthew up this time, "I'll check us into an inn."

"Can I take a bath with you?" Marcus snickered at this as he followed along, and Joey barked as he bit the raven's pant leg, clinging on to the cloth, "Oh and Joey too!"

_I swear I'm going to get old fast from this stress! I already feel white hairs sprouting on my head! _"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Matthew."

"But I want to take a bath with you and Joey!" Marcus snickered at this and whispered to Sebastian, 'Careful the pup doesn't bite off something important."

"I know!" He hissed back at Marcus, "Fine Matthew, just keep the pup at a distance form me okay?" He said as they reached the inn and he bought a room for the night and signed them in. "Ok!" He said as he was excited to take a bath with someone, "Can Marcus take a bath with us too?" Marcus tried hard not to laugh even more as he patted the little blonde's head, "How about a rain check when you are older, and it's just you and me."

"In other words never!" He growled, sending a threatening glare at Marcus, "And it will be never or I'll be the one to tear off something important of yours!" He said in a back-the-fuck-off-my-Matthew voice, and he took the kid and dog to their room.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Oh boy, already in love, but too stupid to know. Ah well."

The little blonde looked at Sebastian and he pulled on the other's hair, "Sebastian do you have a girlfriend?" Sebastian wasn't expecting that question as he entered the bedroom and sat Matthew down on the single bed, "Currently no." He said.

"Are you… Looking for one?" Matthew asked, like hell was he sharing Sebastian with anyone else. "Well eventually maybe." He said a little confused by Matthew's questions, "Why are you asking anyway?"

"Am I not good enough?" He said sadly, holding Joey against his chest, "Don't you like me Sebastian?"

"What are you talking about Matthew?" He said worried by the sudden change of the other's mood, "Of course you're good enough, you're perfect, I do like you."

"Then why do you want someone else?" He whined, sniffles coming from him. "Matthew you don't understand, you're my charge, I'm caring for you and you're much younger than me a thing like that would be unthinkable." He didn't know how to explain, and he looked away from the sad green eyes because he was too weak to look into them, Matthew was too adorable, and it hurt him to see the other sad, "I won't look for anyone if it makes you feel better Matthew, please don't cry."

"Pinky promise!" He said as he held out his pinky, rubbing a few tears away with his other hand. Sebastian wanted to hesitate, he had a bad feeling that he was going to be a very lonely man for a long time, and even if he had a small frown he took the other's pinky in his, "O-okay Matthew, pinky promise."

"Good." Matthew said as he jumped off the bed and headed to the bathroom, whistling a bit as he carried Joey with him, he had just played Sebastian like a fiddle. Sebastian really dislike this, _Fuck you life!_ He honestly could swear he was getting white hair from all the stress from taking care of a kid. He went to the bathroom after Matthew, and he started to fill the tub with warm water, "Can we have bubbles too?" Matthew asked as he had trouble taking off his dirty clothes. Sebastian smiled at this and nodded, "Sure." He put some soap in the water, making it bubble, and he went over to Matthew to help him take off his dirty clothing, "I'm going to have to buy you some more clothes."

Matthew nodded as he took off Joey's leash and he smiled at Sebastian, "Ready!" He picked up Matthew and set him into the perfectly warm water along with the dog. Matthew splashed around playing with the bubbles, and Joey swam around trying to eat the floating bubbles, "This is fun! I've never had a bubble bath before!" Sebastian smiled at this, "I'm glad you enjoy it." He said with a small laugh. "Last time I took a bath was in a river, but I almost went under, I still don't know how to swim." He said as he made a little bubble snowman.

"I'll remember to show you how." Sebastian said seriously, the thought off Matthew almost drowning terrified him. "Okay! Then can I catch a fish! I've never eaten one before! I heard they are very good!" He said, jumping up and down in excitement, splashing water out of the tub. "They are." Sebastian said, smiling at how cute the other was acting, but he spit out some soapy water that got into his mouth, he hadn't even gotten into the tub yet, and he was still fully clothed, he was hoping the other had forgotten. Then again…

"Sebastian, why aren't you taking a bath? You're dirty!" He said, "And you promised me to take a bath with me! You are a mean liar!" He shouted, a pout on his face, looking cute with his lips puckered out on his baby face.

_Damn! I was hoping he forgot! _"Alright, alright." He said, rolling his eyes, and he removed his clothing. His body well-muscled from years of combat, and he only had a few small scars. His skin nearly flawless, except for a thin scar that went from his hip down to his inner thigh from the time he nearly lost his leg. He blamed Marcus partially, the idiot was supposed to warn him of attacks from behind. He didn't take but a few moment to get into the tub with Matthew, though he was careful of the dog.

Matthew held Joey close, remembering what Sebastian said, and he looked at the other and smiled, "Will I be big like you?" Mine's really small, but will it get big too!" Sebastian flushed at that, "U-uh y-yes." He felt really awkward now, and he made sure to move his legs so he covered his important parts, "Yay! How did you get them so big?" He asked a big smile on his curious face. Sebastian was really feeling uncomfortable now, and he stuttered, "Ah w-well, all boys get…bigger with a-age."

"Can I touch them?" Matthew asked. Meanwhile Marcus was trying hard not to laugh, his room was next to the others and he was hearing everything from the wall. "Matthew, no!" He gave a groan in embarrassment and he face-palmed, _Why me!_

"Why? You can touch mine!" He said, "I know they aren't big, but I'll get boobies like yours too! I didn't even know boys can have them!" He said, revealing that he wasn't talking about Sebastian's you-know-what. Sebastian slapped his fore head, making a very loud sound, "They are not boobs!" He said in embarrassment, and irritation.

Marcus was laughing loudly at this, rolling on his back in his own room. The little blonde tilted his head to the side in confusion, "But then why are they so big?"

"IT'S MUSCLE!" Sebastian shouted, he was starting to develop an eye twitch along with his headache, Marcus eavesdropping wasn't helping either. "So girls have bigger muscles then?" Matthew said, thinking he realized something, but not knowing he was way off. "No it's complicated." He said and sighed, "Just play with the bubbles!"

Matthew shrugged and tried to catch some, but soon got bored and he grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it on his hair. Sebastian chuckled and took the soap away, "Here let me." He said as he made a thick lather on his hands, and he carefully washed Matthew's hair the right way. Matthew smiled and let the other wash his hair, Joey having gotten out of his grip and the little dog somehow got behind Sebastian and bit the raven's hair, mangling it. Sebastian yelped at the sudden sharp pain to his hair, and he pulled his hair out of the dog's mouth, the damn mutt having yanked several long strands, "Bad dog!" He said, rubbing his aching scalp with the palm of his hand.

Matthew giggled at this and Joey jumped back into the water, splashing the raven and he swam back to his little master, "You sill puppy!"

"Damn irritating dog!" Sebastian muttered, and he continued to rub his scalp, and sooth the stinging. Matthew yawned softly again, still tired from running around today, and he rubbed his eyes with his wet little fists, "Sebastian, I'm sleepy." Sebastian smiled and brushed some wet hair off his tiny face, "Then let's get ready for bed okay." He said and he got out and grabbed a towel for each of them, he wrapped a towel around his waist before he proceeded to dry the small boy, as for the dog, he handed Matthew a separate towel so he could do it. After they were mostly dried, he redressed them in clean clothing, Matthew wearing an old shirt of his to wear for now, and he cut up some pants for Matthew so they could fit him until they could get better clothing.

Matthew tried walking with the large clothing, only to trip cause of the hem of the shirt was dragging on the ground, but he shook his head and tried walking again and he lifted up his arms, the sleeves sliding down to his shoulders, "LOOK I'M A GHOST!" He said in sudden realization, and he chased Joey around the room, tripping once in a while. Sebastian laughed at that and shook his head and waited till Matthew ran by him, and he picked him up in one swift movement a tied a knot in the shirt to stop him from tripping, "Ah such a scary ghost~" He said, faking fear.

Matthew giggled and hugged Sebastian, saying, "I want to play Sebastian!" He tried to hide his yawns, his little childish mind rejecting the need of sleep just so he can play around like a true child he is. Sebastian could see Matthew was tired, but he didn't have the heart to say no, those cute big eyes preventing him, "Okay, what do you want to play Matthew?" He asked.

"Uhm… I don't know any games, but I heard they are fun!" He said as he yawned again, "Do you know the game where they throw a ball?"

"You mean catch?' He said, "I don't have a ball but," He grabbed a small leather pouch and rolled up the cut up pieces of cloth from the pants and stuffed it with it, and tied it shut to make it like a ball, "We can play a little bit with this if you want, but tomorrow I'll get you a real ball."

"Ok!" Matthew said a big smile on his face and he rushed to the other side of the room and jumped up and down, "Throw it Sebastian!" The raven tossed the makeshift ball to the blonde in an arch, he didn't like the dog but he had to admit it looked kind of funny when the puppy watched the ball with his tiny head moving side to side.

Matthew wasn't able to catch it, and he scrambled over and brought it back to Sebastian, apparently he got the game catch and fetch wrong as he rushed back to his corner, Joey looking like he was going to laugh if this was somehow possible.

Sebastian looked at Matthew and almost laughed as well, "Matthew, that's fetch, you're supposed to catch the ball and throw it back."

"Why?" Matthew asked, tilting his head in confusion. "I…. That's a good point, I don't know, that's just how I learned to play it." Sebastian said, wondering who made the rules for games. "Oh, okay." Matthew said as he held up his hands again, 'Then I'll catch!" Sebastian smiled and threw the ball again, "Catch~" Matthew missed again, but he ran after the ball and threw it at Sebastian, but it only hit the ground halfway, and rolled to the raven's feet, "Sorry Sebastian."

"It's alright Matthew." He said, not bothered by this, "Here try throwing it like this." He said, showing how he snapped his wrist to throw the ball, making it go farther. Matthew barely caught the ball and it slipped out of his fingers and picked it up and tried like the other said, but ended up yawning. Sebastian saw this and shook his head, "Ah Matthew, it's late, how about we play more tomorrow, okay?"

"Aw but I'm not sleepy!" He whined, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Come on Matthew." He said as he picked the little boy up and he pulled him into the bed with him, "It's late, and tomorrow there will be more fun I promise." Matthew yawned again and nodded, "Okay, don't forget to play with me Sebastian." He picked up Joey from the ground and held him close as he cuddle next to Sebastian, his little body giving out as he fell asleep instantly. "I won't~" Sebastian said softly as he lay down and slept next to Matthew, getting used to the child by his side.

Matthew and Marcus snuck into the barn house and crouch down on the hay as they got ready. He's grown to be a fine young man, soon becoming a great knight, though he was still a little dense, but he knew more of the world than before, and he had Marcus teach him the rest of the other stuff. He had women wanting him, and men wanting to be friends with him, but he only wanted one thing. Sebastian. He's always loved the raven, but it wasn't until he hit puberty did he realize that he wanted the raven all to himself. It wasn't easy getting Sebastian to notice him as a man, even worse; it was hard to get the other to stop thinking of him as a son. He and Marcus had snuck away from his house, and met up for another session. He's been secretly meeting with Marcus ever since he hit puberty, and the other taught him how to get rid of some 'problems' and even teaching him how to please himself, one interesting and yet painful way was with a cucumber, though it did feel good for Matthew after he finally got it right, he claimed it was practice till Sebastian finally noticed him and made love to him.

Right now, he wanted to try it for reals instead of using a cucumber to please him, and he was breathing a bit fast, trying to calm himself down, "S-so you promise just to… Do it quick right?"

"Well I am not that quick okay, but I'll just give you a few hints of how sex is. You sure you don't want Sebastian to do you first?" Matthew shook his head, his light blonde hair falling in front of his face, "No! I want to have some experience for my time with Sebastian, which I will have so stop saying it's a dream!"

Meanwhile with Sebastian, He was talking with one of his men, and he looked around and realized that familiar mop of blonde hair was missing from the gathering; in the clearing outside the small home he had gotten for himself and Matthew. After a few years of roaming around the forest he decided to settle down a little and buy the small piece of land just in case something happened and they needed a place to stay, and although he hated to admit it, he was getting older. He scanned the clearing again and he frowned, still not seeing Matthew.

During the past years of taking care of the child, he has grown far more protective of him and even a little more than emotionally attached to the boy. Matthew was like a son to him, and even if he hadn't known how to care for a child, he somehow managed. It was only expected that when he didn't see Matthew within eyesight that he grew worried and he excused himself from the conversation to go look for him. _Where is he? He and Marcus better not be harassing the livestock again._

Marcus was frowned as the other had his mouth covered with his hands, "You are being ridiculous! It's a kiss, not life or death!"

"I don't care! I want Sebastian to be my first kiss!" Matthew shouted, making sure his hands still covered his mouth. Marcus sighed at this, "Do you hear yourself! You want me to fuck you, but you want your first kiss to be Sebastian's? Oh forget it, let's just get this over with before the mood, or whatever you can get from a hay filled shed with animals can get you, over with!" He sighed and just pulled of his shirt and Marcus did the same as he laid him down on the hay, he seriously couldn't believe he was about to do this.

Sebastian roamed the grounds as he looked for Matthew, and he heard a noise in the shed. _What the hell?_ Always being cautious, he drew his sword and he followed the sound till he heard the noise again, and he heard more sounds. He frowned as he heard Matthew's voice saying something about him, and he came around the shed, and saw the door slightly open, and through the crack he saw an unmistakable outline of his son in a very compromising position, and he growled and opened the door, his sword facing the two, "MATTHEW MICHAELIS!" He shouted, obviously furious. He has in fact never felt so angry, till he saw this, and he saw Marcus, he was in the mood to kill.

Matthew's eyes widen and there was a huge blush on his face as Marcus chuckled weakly, "O-oh look, I found Matthew! H-Hehehe, s-silly boy, never can keep his clothes on!"

"You. Are. Dead!" Sebastian hissed at Marcus and he slashed his sword down at the man just barely missing him as the other moved and he only slashed a long line down his forearm.

"Ah wait! Don't kill him, it was my idea!" Matthew shouted as he covered Marcus, this caused the dark-skinned male to gawk at this, if he wasn't dead now, he will be soon. Sebastian however, froze at those words, and his eyes looked at Matthew, completely stunned into silence for a moment and he looked away, unable to even look at Matthew right now because he was so angry, "Matthew put your clothes on, and go to your room, and don't you dare go near Marcus until I say, is that clear!"

"B-bu-" Marcus placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder and shook his head, the blonde knew Sebastian was very upset at catching them, but most likely upset at what Matthew told him. The blonde sighed as he put on his clothes and he walked out of the shed and he looked at Sebastian and frowned at him, defiance in his eyes, "I'm not a little kid anymore, so when will you stop treating me like one?!" He glared at Sebastian a little longer, but he knew the other will only see him as nothing more than a child, so he walked away.

Sebastian didn't even say anything to that, and instead his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, only for him to focus his attention back on Marcus, and he pointed the tip of the blade at the other's chest, "If I dare see you trying to touch Matthew again, I will castrate you where you stand! Do you understand Marcus?" Marcus raised his hands up at this a sheepish smile on his face, "Will you believe me if I said I accidentally fell on top of him while he was changing?" Sebastian pressed his blade against the other's skin drawing a few drops of blood, "Does this answer your question?"

"Hm… I'll take that as a maybe, don't worry papa-bear, I didn't steal a single kiss from him, and just to piss you off even more, because I might die anyways." He stood up and kissed the raven on the lips and ran off, "IF YOU DON'T KILL ME, I CAN TELL YOU MATTHEW WILL!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Sebastian stared in horror, and he slapped a hand over his mouth, flushing from embarrassment, but definitely not because he liked the other. _What the fuck! Sick asshole ugh!_ He tried to wipe off the feeling of the other kissing him with his hand and he walked back towards his home, _I have heard of children being dropped as a child, but that Marcus was clearly thrown at a wall repeatedly!_

Matthew curled up on his bed, Joey lying by his side, his dog having grown to the side of a medium dog, and was faithfully loyal to his master. _Why can't he see me for… me? And not the small boy who needed taking care of?_

Sebastian arrived to the house and he knocked on Matthew's door, "Matthew we need to talk." The blonde didn't say anything, and Joey jumped off the bed and growled at the door, already knowing his arch-enemy was here. Sebastian heard the dog and he frowned, "Matthew call off your dog! We need to talk!"

Matthew sighed and muttered, "Joey, come." The dog came over to him and whined softly, but just received a pat on his head, really wanting to take a bite out of the raven's thigh, but just did as his Master said. Sebastian opened the door when he heard the other call the dog off, "Matthew… Please talk to me."

"Do you really want to talk, or do you just want to yell at me for what I was going to do?" Matthew pointed out, knowing how the other can be. Sebastian held his tongue and took a deep breath to calm himself, "I-I am willing to hear what you have to say." Matthew huffed at that, and turned his back to the other, "I just wanted to get some experience."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at that answer, "I understand that you are about that age where you are curious Matthew, but really, Marcus? That man is no good Matthew!"

"This isn't some teenage curiosity! I've already done a lot with him; I just haven't gotten him to enter me! I don't need you to start with that parenting bull crap so quit it!" He threw his pillow at Sebastian and huffed in anger.

Sebastian caught the pillow confused and frustrated, "Then what is it Matthew! I don't know what to say to you! Why are you acting so different?"

"I'M NOT ACTING DIFFERENT, I'M GROWN UP SEBASTIAN!" He shouted, "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! Look at me! I'm not the little kid who was afraid of monsters and begged you to kill them so I can sleep; I'm not the little kid who wanted to be carried by you anymore!" Sebastian stared at the other, shocked at Matthew's outburst. The blonde had never talked to him like that before, and he actually look at him. He always saw the other as just as little boy that needed his protection, but now he saw how much the other has grown.

He was a lot taller now, his hair slightly longer, and his thin body became filled out with lean muscles, and no longer the baby fat that use to be on his cheeks. Sebastian was very much shocked at this transformation and it was like he was looking at a stranger. The green eyes where the only thing that remain the same, but even then, the defiance and anger took over the innocent and trusting eyes. _H-how did I miss him growing up? He's like a stranger to me in appearance, but he is handsome now, no longer my cute son, but a handsome man who I do not know. _"I'm sorry Matthew." He said slowly, and for some strange reason he took longer than he should to look away from the other's body.

"Sebastian, look at me and I want you to tell me that I am no longer the child you knew, see me for the man I am and have become, and see what I want and need." He pleaded, wanting Sebastian to realize he loved him. "I know you are not a child anymore Matthew." He said as he looked into the other's eyes and he saw a hint of something he in a way wished he hadn't seen, "But I…" He let out a breath of air and he shook his head trying to shake the thoughts he was getting about the other out of his head, "Matthew… I'm sorry but I don't think I can give you what you want."

"You're saying that because you see me as a child! Even worse you think of me as your child! You are not my father Sebastian! I have never once seen you as my father; I can never look at you in such a way!" Sebastian stared at him in shock, he had loved the other as a son until now, and to hear those words gave him a painful twinge in his chest. "I am so grateful for everything you have done for me, but I need more than this, because… Because I see you as something more, I don't need a father Sebastian, I need you!" Matthew didn't understand all the stress he was putting onto Sebastian, the other wanted so much to fast, and the older raven could only process all this at a certain pace. "Matthew I…" He frowned and looked away, "I need some air Matthew. Rest before dinner and you're still grounded for what you did today.' With that he left the room, the pressure to great for him that he needed to breathe and to think.

Matthew frowned and he sat on the bed, he knew this would happen, so why did it still have to hurt so much? He curled up in his bed as he clutched his heart and a few tears fell as he pulled the covers over his body, _why won't you just look at me, like I do you?_

Sebastian went outside and sat on the wooden bench out front of the house. He didn't know what to think or what to feel as he placed his head on his hands. _I never saw him as anything more than a son, why now is it that I hear he wants me as something more than a father._

Matthew hated this, hated having to deal with something like this. He almost wanted to take Marcus off to just run away and go see the world, he remembered how the other confessed to him and told him if it never worked that he could always rely on him, but… He couldn't stop thinking of Sebastian, it wasn't so easy to just move on, he wanted Sebastian, wanted to try to get the other to love him back.

Sebastian sighed and only got up when it was late in the day to make dinner, and he set the table with the food, he even filled the dog's bowl, which he hated, but he just wanted to give himself something to do. Finally when he was done, he called the other to come eat dinner. _Maybe this is a phase? Maybe in a day or two he'll come around and this will all blow over and everything will go back to normal._

Matthew stood up from the bed and went to the dining room, Joey was by his side and he stared at Sebastian, determination in his eyes, "I won't give up, I'll make you stop seeing me as a child Sebastian and force you to see me as a lover!" He went over to his caretaker and kissed him on the lips, his first kiss was now gone and given to Sebastian, and he couldn't believe how soft the lips were and didn't want to pull away, but he did and he grabbed his plate, Joey grabbing his bowl as well, and they went to eat in the bedroom.

_WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE KISSING ME TODAY!_ Sebastian screamed in his mind as he touched his lips, getting a strange feeling from it. He wasn't disgusted like he was with Marcus, but he couldn't deny liking what Matthew's lips felt like. _Something must be wrong with me!_ He ate his dinner in silence, and tried to clear his mind, but was now being assaulted with thoughts less than fatherly.

Matthew ate his meal as he contemplated this situation, he knew what he had to do, and as embarrassing as it was, he had to show the other he wasn't a child. _O-Oh god, I just hope I don't push it too far to the point that I have to freaking masturbate in front of him or something!_

Sebastian finished his food and put the plate away, after that he went to Matthew's room, even if the other said he was grown up, Sebastian was still in the habit of going to tell Matthew it was time for a bath and to get ready for bed, "Matthew, bath time." Matthew couldn't believe he was going to do this at all, but he shook his head and stood up straight.

He came out of his room, his fully tanned bare body with slightly smaller muscles than Sebastian, nice and lean, and his abs rippled slightly, the V that went down to his manhood was barely covered by a small towel that was wrapped around his slim waist, threatening to fall off the smooth hips, and he brushed passed the other to bathe. _Oh god, that was so embarrassing!_

Sebastian gave a small gasp, that he hoped was silent, and he looked away instantly. _Ah! Don't think bad thoughts! Bad Sebastian, bad!_ He knew Matthew was too old to bathe with anyone, but it sucked immensely that they had to share one bathroom, so he could either go with Matthew to bathe with him like he did every now and again, so he could enjoy the warm water, or he could wait for later when the other was asleep, when the water is freezing. _Damn you universe and your sick twisted ways!_

"Sebastian, there's not going to be any hot water for a while~_ I'll freaking drain this place of hot water if I have too! _So want to share a bath?" He asked, trying to keep calm. Though he has seen Sebastian naked before, this situation was now completely different.

"…Alright." He said and he went to the bathroom and tried not to look at Matthew as he undressed for the bath, he has done this so many times and hasn't been embarrassed for a long time since Matthew asked if he had boobs. _Well this is not so bad; I don't want to get a cold from taking a bath with water that's not warm._ Matthew slipped off the towel and stepped into the bath and turned on the water, letting the warm liquid wash over his body and he caught some sneak peeks at Sebastian, _Oh god he's so hot~_

Sebastian got into the tub and let a small sigh escape his lips from the warm water that filled the tub. He was having as much trouble as Matthew as he glimpsed at Matthew a few times. _This feels the same and yet so different._ He quickly looked down then away, having caught a glimpse of little Matthew. _Well shit, he has grown… AH! AGAIN WITH THE DIRTY THOUGHTS! DAMN!_

Matthew grabbed a bar of soap and slowly rubbed it on his body, the white suds sliding down the skin and he swiped some of the droplets on his lips, leaving a bit of suds there intentionally, he will have to thank Marcus for teaching him these things during boot camp. _Boredom can do a lot to a teenager and a perverted friend._

Sebastian saw this and tried to stay calm, but his breathing hitched for a moment. _Damn Matthew, why did you have to put such thoughts into my head!_ He didn't say anything but he did brush the suds by the blonde's lips away with his thumb, his skin brushing against Matthew's lips for a second. Matthew looked at Sebastian and let the water was away the suds still as he said, "Can you Sebastian?" He handed him the soap and turned his back to the other, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"Sure." Sebastian began to slowly wash the other's back, his fingers grazing Matthew's skin a few times. _Relax! You've done this before! You are just washing his back, nothing else!_

Matthew was having an equally hard time as he tried not to shiver from the slight touches of Sebastian's fingers touching his back, and unconsciously he moved closer to the other. Sebastian continued to rub the other clean, and he saw a smudge of dirt on Matthew's lower hip from being in the shed and when it didn't come off with the bar of soap he used his thumb to rub it away, his giving the slightest bit of pressure there. This made Matthew give a slight moan, and he quickly turned around with a blush on his face. _I want him to take me seriously, so I have to do something drastic, just please don't be mad!_ He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and pressed the raven against the wall of the shower; catching Sebastian by surprised, as Matthew pressed their hips together, and lightly nipped Sebastian's neck, leaving a bright red mark there.

This all happened so fast for Sebastian that he couldn't stop a soft groan that had left him. His body hasn't had such touches since Matthew made him pinky swear off any suitors. "Matthew, s-stop, this is wrong!" He protested, pushing the other away with his hands, he was starting to feel guilty as he did this, because he liked the feeling of skin against his, especially Matthew's skin.

Matthew did pull away, but he stared at Sebastian and said, "That mark on your neck, remember what I did to you so you can never forget the feeling of my body pressed against you Sebastian. All of my self, is for you." He said, completely serious and he stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist and went to his room, his heart beating loudly still.

Sebastian sat there in the shower for a moment, till he turned off the water and got out, pulling on a towel to go to his room. _Damn! First Marcus kissed me, and now my kid gives me a hickey!_ He thought, "What the hell is going on!" He left the bathroom and told the other goodnight quickly, not trusting himself to go into the other's room again, and he went to his own.

Matthew was blushing badly as he lay on the bed and pulled the covers over him, he couldn't believe he did all that and he wondered what he should do tomorrow in the morning. _I have to keep trying, no matter what! Dammit where the hell is Marcus when you need him!_

~Meanwhile~

Marcus yelped as he was almost shot at for the second time today, and he jumped out the window, twin boys trying to calm down their father. "How the hell do I get myself in these situation-…? Hey baby~" Marcus said as he stopped and smirked at a good looking guy that was walking away, and he tried to follow, and he stopped himself, "Ah no! Bad little Marcus!" His lower body continued to walk, and he grabbed onto a pole, "No bad body, and no more threatening sexy time!" Another guy passed by and his body reacted again, "Damn this thing is like a diving rod for sexy guys!"

Sebastian changed into a pair of pants, too tired to remember to put on his undergarments, and he slid into bed to sleep. _I think I'm getting too old from all this stress!_ He thought as he drifted off to sleep, his hair undone and splayed all over his pillow like spilled black ink, and he only snored very softly in his sleep. Matthew, after doing something for tomorrow, finally sighed and tried to sleep, tomorrow Sebastian was going to have a very, very, hard time.

Sebastian was a lot more tired than he originally thought as he actually slept in late, the sun was up, but he just groaned and pulled the blanket over his head and slept longer, he was tired damn it and his stressful and confusing day yesterday didn't help. Matthew woke up and dressed and he noticed Sebastian hasn't come out of his room to wake him up for once.

He went to the kitchen and placed some dog food for Joey and he went into the raven's bedroom and he bent down and kissed Sebastian's cheek, a hand stroking the other's hip, "Sebastian, come on and wake up, or maybe you want to stay in bed with me in it~" He knew Sebastian wasn't a morning person, as if on cue, the other swatted his hand away, not fully awake, and he muttered, "Fuck, five more minutes!"

"… Alright then, you give me no choice but to give you a wakeup call." He slipped a hand into the other's pant, and blushed slightly when he realized the other wasn't wearing anything underneath, he took this advantage, feeling braver, and he touched Sebastian's member and held it in his hand, giving a few strokes it soon became hard. Sebastian moaned softly at the feeling and shifted slightly in the bed, he was mostly asleep but the other's touches where waking him up in more ways than one.

Matthew licked his lips and shyly got on top of Sebastian and he bent down and licked the other's tip, it tasted strange, a little musky scent to it, but he didn't mind and he shyly took it into his mouth all the way to the root, having practiced like Marcus said was worth it as Sebastian continued to moan in utter delight, his hips bucking a bit as Matthew bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the other's length.

It's really been so long for Sebastian, his body missing the touches, but when he started realizing what happened he shot up in bed and pushed Matthew away from him, "WHAT THE HELL MATTHEW!" He said loudly, his heart beating fast from the other's version of a 'wakeup' call.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I thought I would gently suck you awake~" He licked his lips, still able to taste the other in his mouth and he got off the bed and went to the door, "I could continue to help you if you want, but we'll be late for training Sebastian~"

"OUT OF MY ROOM!" He shouted, his face red and he threw his own pillow at Matthew, he was immensely turned on right now, and it didn't help they had training today. Matthew caught the pillow and rubbed his cheek against it before throwing it back to Sebastian, "There! Now you'll even smell me in your sleep." He got out of the room and was blushing terribly. _Oh my god I can't believe I had him in my mouth, ah but it tasted so good~_

Sebastian waited till the other left the room and he groaned, his member still twitching, it's really has been a long time since he's been touch, and to have ended it so quickly made his body hate him. He forced himself to ignore it as he got dressed for the day. _Why do I have a bad feeling about today?_ He thought grimly.

Matthew, meanwhile, was taking a few deep breaths as he cut the fabric of his pants and shirt so that way bits of his tan flesh would peek out, luckily for him they fit so tightly on him, so it would be an added advantage, though it was bad for training, it was good for seducing.

Sebastian finished changing and he went outside to the training grounds. He hoped training could get his mind off of the other's problems. Matthew picked up his sword and went to training and he stood in the front lines, the guys behind him just staring at his new 'fashion.' Sebastian saw Matthew and had to bite his lower lip. _I swear if he was a kid still I'd give him one hell of a spanking for doing this!_ This just made him blush at the thought of bending Matthew over to smack his behind red, and he just shot a few glares at the men for staring at Matthew.

One soldier accidentally dropped his weapon, having been late and just barely got into line, and Matthew bent down and picked it up, the men were risking this chance to stare as one of his cuts was showing a bit of his tan rump. Sebastian saw this and he growled, "Alright! Let's have training begin! Sparring partners everyone!" He told them as he went over to Matthew, and his sword, 'accidentally' grazed the man's neck with his sword in warning of decapitation.

Matthew huffed and pulled Sebastian's sword away from the scared soldier and handed him the fallen blade before he slipped on his own sword and looked at Sebastian, "I won't go easy on you Sebastian; we could do a reward system though. Winner can do whatever he wants to the other."

"When you say do, you must understand why I am reluctant to agree." Sebastian said as he took his stance, sword at the ready. "Alright then, don't lose, either way, I'm eager of winning or losing, especially knowing your this close to snapping~" Matthew said as he got ready too. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and made the first strike, his movement's swift and very precise, showing how experienced he was as he aimed for the other's neck.

Matthew though blocked it immediately, a natural blocker, and he quickly dropped down and swept his leg over Sebastian's feet. Though the raven already saw this and jumped over the leg in time, but was caught off balance for a second and to steady himself he left his torso vulnerable for attack. Matthew saw this and immediately elbowed Sebastian's chest with all his weight against the blow, and with this, he had enough force to get the other unbalanced again.

Sebastian stumbled backwards and coughed at the force the other used, he never knew the other could pack that well of a hit, but because of such a large attack, Matthew left himself open, and he tried for a quick slash at Matthew's ribs.

Matthew wasn't anticipating this as he barely moved to block with his sword, and he grunted as he got sliced still, his sword trembling slightly as it held back Sebastian's sword from going any deeper into his ribs. Sebastian stopped as he stared in shock at what he had done, never has he drew blood from Matthew, the other always able to dodge his attacks, and because of this he felt utterly guilty and horrified, making his grip go slack on his sword.

Matthew on the other hand didn't care if he was hurt and he threw the other's sword away and with the flat of the blade he smacked it across the other's side, using enough force that if he had turned it to the sharp edge, he could have cut the other in half, instead it was only going to be a big ugly bruise. Sebastian gave a sharp gasp of pain and he collapsed to his knees and he held his side with one arm, his face twisted in pain, "F-fuck Matthew this is only training remember! Fucking shit that hurts! What the bloody hell!" He winced as he pulled himself up to his feet again and was still holding his side that was already bruising.

"YOU CUT ME! IT'S ONLY TRAINING YOU DUMBASS!" Matthew shouted as he held his own side, the blood dripping past his fingers, and it hurt a lot to him, having never been cut before he wasn't expecting such pain. Sebastian frowned and he smacked the other upside his head with his hand, but winced from the movement, "WHATEVER!" Matthew just grew pissed and kneed Sebastian between his legs. Sebastian doubled over, wincing in pain yet again, "Matthew!" He growled in irritation and pain, Marcus was really rubbing off on Matthew too much, and he did not like it, he seriously missed his sweet little Matthew now more than ever.

Matthew pushed Sebastian on the ground and sat on the raven's back, "And I take it I won then! Also you agreed to this by fighting me!"

"I didn't agree to anything! Get off Matthew!" He said, trying to move the other off of him. "Yes you did! I said if I beat you or you beat me! Obviously for this to work you have to swing your sword, which you did!" He grabbed one of Sebastian's legs and bend it back, making sure not to give the other any room to bend with it so it will hurt like hell.

"AH! HEY STOP THAT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted as he tried to move away from the other.

"A move Marcus taught me in subduing idiots. Now stretch~" He bend the leg more and he could hear the bones popping. "AUGH!" Sebastian cried out, it hurt like a bitch to him, "FUCKING LET ME GO!"

"Not until you admit I won the bet!" Matthew shouted as he did it again, this time bending both legs. "FUCK OW!" He tried to move away but he couldn't and he gave up, "OKAY! YOU FREAKING WON, HAPPY NOW! LET THE FUCK GO!" Matthew did so and he stood up, wincing as he held his side and he gave a thumbs up to the other soldiers that were staring, "Told you he can lose!" They had a blush on their face, not because they were embarrassed at their Captain, but because Matthew's ripped pants, ripped even more, showing his things and hips, and as well as the fact that the other is not wearing underwear.

"ANYONE WHO IS STILL HERE BY THE COUNT OF THREE AND IS LOOKING AT MATTHEW WILL HAVE MY SWORD THROUGH THEIR SKULL!" Sebastian shouted as he started to get up and he started the count down, "1! 2!" He still had the over protective problem that he never solved. Matthew smacked the other's head, and the guys ran away, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT ISN'T OVER PROTECTIVE PARENT, THAT IS OBSESSED LOVER!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sebastian shouted as he brushed the dirt off of him, "It's wrong to say such a thing, I told you before! And change into appropriate pants!"

"Why, you don't like it? A father doesn't look at his 'son' that way! Just admit it Sebastian!" He grabbed the other's hands and placed them on his hips as he kissed him roughly. "Mmph!" He pulled his hands off the skin after a long minute, and he forced his face away from Matthew, he wanted the kiss, wanted the other's skin against his own, and this made him feel even guiltier. _I've raised him as a kid! This is wrong, not to mention I'm so much older than him!_

"SEBASTIAN!" Matthew shouted as he grabbed the raven's head and made him look at him, "I'm not going to give up at all, so just stop trying to deny it! You like it, the feel of my body against yours, the sound of my voice, the heat of my skin, you're thinking of it aren't you, about touching me with your hands, making me scream or moan… So why do you try to deny it?" He whispered as he kissed him again, and his body started moving against the other. Sebastian groaned at this and had to push Matthew away again, "Because it's wrong! I'm so much older than you, and I raised you for god's sake!" He liked the feeling, no loved it, and it made him feel horrible because he was having so much trouble accepting that he liked Matthew in such a physical way.

"We are not blood related, I don't care about you being older, there is nothing wrong, at all, and you just don't want to be with me, because you can't stop thinking of me as a kid! I'm not a kid Sebastian, I've told you I'm a man, and I want you, need you!" He refused to back away and he slipped his hands into the other's pants, and he rubbed the white hips, his thumbs rubbing close to the other's manhood. "This is not a phase, I've always, even as a child, wanted to keep you all to myself~"

Sebastian groaned and he placed his hands on Matthew's wrist to stop him, "Now Matthew, you don't understand, I can't! You're forcing me to change everything I thought I was doing right so quickly!" He moved away again, but his hands lingered on the other's wrists.

"There is nothing wrong with this Sebastian; you seem to keep forgetting that." He kissed him again, this time gently and he stepped away from Sebastian, "If you keep denying me, I might just take Marcus offer and runaway with him. He loves me too, he says he's willing to take me away and travel the world together, only in case if you keep rejecting me. I don't want to, but… Even I can't handle too much rejection." He rubbed a tear away and he ran away from Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't like to see the other cry or hurting, but he didn't know what to do, and he felt horrible about all of this. What was he doing wrong? He walked to where his men were at and sat beside them, his head in his hands once more.

Marcus was behind Sebastian as he bit an apple, he wasn't magical that he popped up somewhere, he was just hiding up a tree in case the dad with twins was still after him, "So, I take it you keep kicking your own ass on what you want. What is so hard about this decision? You wanted him as a child, so you took him in and raised him, and in the end he wants to be with you forever. Is that so wrong to make you happy for once?"

Sebastian raised his head and he sighed, mentally stressed to be angry at Marcus right now, "I just don't know what to think, I've spent such a large amount of time trying to be the perfect parent for him, and now he suddenly tells me he wants more from me. It feels like only yesterday I was trying to teach him to play catch." He sighed and shook his head, "It's so confusing to me."

"It's not confusing, he never once thought of you as a dad, he thought of you as a kind savior, someone who took him out of the streets, gave him a purpose to live again, and if I remember correctly, you did say that he can be your wife." He bit the apple again and held out a bottle of whiskey, "Though I doubt that matters to you anymore, but maybe a drink for your troubles will help you out."

"You're too damn irritating Marcus." He said, but he took the bottle regardless of that and took a long drink. He hasn't had a drink in forever, and he forgot he can get pretty hammered. "Say what you want, but I have more of a chance with him than you, I mean I've already gone a lot farther than you, and you weren't there to teach him puberty after all, I was. Don't worry though, even though he used cucumbers, he didn't want me to enter him till yesterday. It is funny though, when I helped him learn how to pleasure himself, he kept making cute noises, even calling your name." Marcus knew he was just giving the other more reasons to drink, not like they weren't true, he was just wondering when he should draw the line before he does get murdered.

Sebastian frowned, drinking more and more, till he started feeling mentally fuzzy, but he didn't stop there, "Y-a know Marcus, if I wasn't so f-fucking tired, I'd cute your fu-fucking head off!" He said in a matter of fact voice. Matthew took out another bottle, and held it in front of the raven, "Another thing, he is such a screamer! We were surprised you haven't caught us in the act before because of his voice, but that kid sure has a set of lungs. Damn and crazy stamina, first time I pleasured him, he wanted to go three more times, now he can handle a lot more, shoot it's almost irresistible to just stop one time, I always wondered if you hadn't come in, I would have just taken his first time with a man, and then take him away from you, and kept him for myself, I would have made him happy every day! Not reject him like a child with a bad toy."

"I-I know! He's not a kid, it's not like I don't think he isn't hot or anything. I just didn't show it. He's pretty fucking hot now." He muttered as he took the other bottle and tilted his head back as he drank a lot more. Judging by his speech he was now talking to Marcus without the intent to kill him, he was getting wasted very fast and very hard. Marcus smirked as he gave him another bottle of stronger liquor and he picked him up taking him back home, "Oh really? So what if you had a nice dream of him? What would you do to him there?"

Sebastian laughed at that and he drank the stronger liquor and he looked at the other with a half smirk, He wouldn't be a virgin that's for sure, fuck he has no idea how crazy he's made me since that time he made me swear off sex, and that was like years ago!" He tried to count how long it's been, but he gave up, to many fingers in front of him, "How long has Matthew been with me again?"

"10 years has definitely been a long time! Hell I can't survive one day. Now then, have you notice how nice you and I have been together? Obviously it's a dream buddy~" He said, the other pretty hang over so it works to his advantage. He knocked on the door and Matthew opened it, having removed the clothes like Sebastian had ordered, and was now wearing only the torn pants. "Enjoy him Sebastian, after all it's only a dream~"

"Sebastian?" The blonde said as he took the other's hand and looked at him, he has never seen Sebastian wasted before. "Matthew!" Sebastian said, a lopsided smile on his face as he stumbled into his home, his breath strong with the smell of alcohol, "Wh-where were you?" He said a little slurred as he pushed Matthew against the wall and muttered in his ear, "I missed you~" Matthew blushed at this and asked, "Sebastian, are you okay?" He wasn't sure to be ecstatic or worried that Sebastian might pass out drunk. "I'm f-ine really! Great actually!" He said laughing like an idiot now. He was obviously intoxicated. "Mattie~ Did you miss me?" He said, whining a little as he slipped his hands into the tears on the other's pants to touch his hips.

Matthew gave a small gasp, not expecting this, and knowing it was Marcus who did it. _Marcus I'll think about killing you later, but thank you for now!_ "I did Sebastian, d-do you want to go to your bedroom?" He asked, feeling very shy as he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. "Only if you're with me." He said, his hands rubbing closer to Matthew's member, "But only if you truly want me~"

Matthew moaned at this and nodded as he whispered, "As long as you love me, I'll always want you and be with you~" He kissed Sebastian's lips and slowly grinded his hips against Sebastian's. "I've always wanted to touch you." The raven mumbled as he touched the other's hips, "But I kept stopping because I was afraid, I don't want to stop anymore." He said as he literally ripped the other's pants off, "I want you Matthew~" Matthew gasped at this and blushed as he just held the other closer to him, "T-then don't hold back at all Sebastian, please." He brought his lips to the other's ear and whispered two words, "Take me."

Sebastian picked him up easily from years of training, but this time it was different, this was pure lust. He went to his room and he only paused to throw the other onto his bed, and he ripped off his clothes and climbed on top of Matthew as he kissed the blonde harder, moaning at the contact, this was his first time kissing the other like he wanted to, he was so sexually deprived everything felt good. Matthew groaned at how hungry the other's kiss was, but he just kissed him back, his hands gripping the black hair, and his heart beated loudly in his chest. _I feel a little nervous, but I'm glad I'm with Sebastian._

Sebastian was vicious in his assault as he nipped dozen of tiny love bites down Matthew's chest, his hips grinding against the blonde, "Fuck your body feels warm against me~"

"Ah Sebastian~" He moaned, making sweet small noises as he moved his hips with Sebastian's, his legs wrapping around the other's waist. Sebastian sucked on Matthew's pulse point as he positioned himself at Matthew's entrance and he kissed the other harshly as he shoved himself quickly inside of the other, and he groaned at the tightness of Matthew, while the other screamed in the kiss, a few tears falling, Sebastian was certainly bigger than the cucumbers.

Sebastian licked the tears away as he softly shushed the blonde and he slowly started moving in and out of Matthew, "You feel so good Matthew, so wonderfully hot around me~ Hehe your body is even sucking me in, such a lewd body you have."

"Oh~ Sebastian, Sebastian~!" He groaned as he moved his hips together with him, his walls tightening a bit with each thrust Sebastian did, and he gave a small cry when the other hit his sweet spot, and Sebastian smirked, "Ooh~ I like that sound, do it again~" Sebastian pulled out from the tip and shoved back in, and he hit the sweet spot dead on, doing this over and over again as he made Matthew scream in pleasure.

He was enjoying this very much, it was quite obvious as he grabbed Matthew's legs and hooked them over his shoulders so he could go in deeper, and he groaned in delight as he could feel the other's insides quiver from his harsh treatments, "You feel so good Matthew~ I want to take you over and over till the morning sun comes~" Matthew softly gasped and groaned as he begged the other to do just that.

Sebastian grasped Matthew's forgotten member and he squeezed from root to tip as he forced drops of white hot seeds to dribble out and Matthew was gasping and groaning at all of this, his toes already curling as the pleasure was already over taking him, "Sebastian~ D-do whatever you want with me~"

"Oh I plan too." He smirked as he ravaged Matthew's body. He turned Matthew around on all fours, going in deeper into the moaning and screaming blonde, and he clawed at the other's back and hips, marking him as his own as he took him over the edge with each thrust. He wanted more from him though, wanted him to feel him in his very being, so he picked Matthew up and pressed his chest against Matthew's cut back, and he wrapped one arm around Matthew's waist as the other than explored and touched the lithe body.

Matthew was gasping and moaning, he couldn't keep up with the other's thrusts, his back curving and straightening to be in rhythm with Sebastian, and his arms went behind his head as he pulled the raven's hair and he kissed him deeply, he was already so close to his release, and wanted to embrace Sebastian as it happened.

Sebastian could feel Matthew's walls tighten around him and he groaned into the kiss as he grabbed Matthew's hand and together they touched the blonde's dripping member and stroked it. Matthew gasped and held on to Sebastian as he came in their hands, and he leaned back against the other, every cell in his body abuzz with excitement. Sebastian whispered Matthew's name as he came deep in the other, but didn't want to end it so soon, he was going to keep that promise of taking the other till morning.

Never in his life did Matthew feel this complete then with Sebastian's arms around him as he was taken over and over again, it felt wonderful and utterly gratifying, he loved the other dearly and it was obvious in his eyes, and in Sebastian's.

They passed out after so many rounds of love making, and they held each other tightly in their sleep, as if never wanting to be without each other ever again.

The sun rose higher in the sky, and Sebastian groaned slightly, his head killing him with poundings to the brain. He opened his eyes and was shocked as he saw Matthew's face right in front of him. He moved back and stared at his nude body, as well as Matthew, and he realized what happened. _Oh god, what have I done!_ Matthew, as if sensing Sebastian's turmoil woke up and looked at him, "Just a little longer Sebastian. I'm tired." He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's body and kissed him gently and pulled him back to him.

Sebastian was very surprised right now, unsure if he should push the other away, or to stay in the warm embrace, though his hesitation annoyed the young male and he heard, "Sebastian I will tie you to this bed and force you to fuck me if you don't quit it right now!" The raven blushed slightly at that and sighed as he lay down with Matthew, "You know you're grounded." He muttered.

"Yeah, well even prisoners are allowed visits right? So don't forget to see me~" Matthew said, a smirk on his face as he buried it into Sebastian's neck. "Yeah, yeah… I love you Matthew."

"I know, I've always loved you too~"


	11. Days of our lives pt1

_**Aaah~ Such a long week of school! My teacher sucks and is confusing! Mara is having a better time than me though, then again who wouldn't with such crazy friends! xD anyways, we hope you like this one, fyi Kit is me, Mara is Mara! Hope you enjoy us as being kids!**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything of Black Butler, I own Matthew and Kit, MaraBella15 owns this ff idea and Mara.**_

_**Summary: Sebastian and Matthew have been around for a long time as demons, and now they wished to have children, the two they picked out are perfect angels, or is that what it really seems?**_

_**~Days of our lives pt 1~**_

Matthew held Sebastian's hand as he stared at the orphanage in front of him, "We'll pick out a nice child and we will raise him or her together, but no teaching how to kill Sebastian!" Sebastian sighed at that, he wasn't going to teach them how to kill, just maim, "Fine Love, but we will teach self-defense!" He said as he led Matthew into the building. "Fine I suppose." Matthew rolled his eyes and just went in with him.

She grinned evilly as she told the younger kids to gather around her, "Yes, you are all like puppies, the younger and cuter you are, the more likely you will be adopted. But you may be returned just like a puppy, and then as you get older you realized all the little lies people told you when you were young and you will cry and realized how lonely you really are and die a lonely death while no one cries for you." She smiled sweetly and ran her fingers through her short red hair that spiked a bit in the back as the little kids sniffled and ran away crying, she love tormenting all the little children of the world.

Sebastian spotted her right away, and he smiled at how deviously evil she was for someone so small, "We will have a child Matthew, and they will be ours." He was already planning to adopt her in his mind.

She stared at the wall dazed as she drew on it with markers, she made a nice sketch of butterflies but they had torn wings and burning looking colors. She singed softly as she drew, no one even gave her a glance since everyone pretty much avoided the tiny pale child with long curly strawberry blonde hair, she usually had a faraway look in her light brown eyes, and she was just considered mentally unwell, a freak of all the children, "All day~ Staring at the ceiling~ Making friends with shadows on my wall~ All night hearing voice telling me that I should get some sleep~" She sang as she continued her art, "Because maybe tomorrow might be good for something~"

Matthew heard her and smiled as she walked over to the girl, "Hello?"

She just continued to sing to herself not even registering the man behind her as she drew more butterflies that were falling from the sky, still singing her song, until a worker came over and pulled Matthew aside along with Sebastian, "Uh, excuse me sirs I know you would like to adopt, but I think you should really see other children first." She said quickly as she glanced at the spaced out child.

Matthew blinked at this but just gave a slight nod, "Uhm, okay?" He grabbed Sebastian's hand and saw a bunch of little kids crying and a little short red hair girl just laughing maniacally, "Little girl?" He said, wondering what was going on. She froze and turned around, smiling sweetly and stared at the two, "Hello~" Sebastian kneeled down and smiled at her as he asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Kit! Who are you two? Are you looking to adopt someone?" She asked, keeping the smile on her face. Matthew nodded as he kneeled down as well, "Yes we are! Can you tell me something about yourself?"

She started sniffling and started her 'tragic' story, "My family took me skiing with them one day, and then the lift got stuck, it was Saturday and everyone left! And we got so cold and they covered me, trying to keep me warm, but they froze to death and they found me on money with their cold lifeless bodies hugging me and they brought me here and every day I blame myself because I was the one that wanted to go skiing!" A little child passed by and with an eyebrow raised he said, "That isn't how- OOF!" She had stomped on his foot and smiled at him, "Oh you poor thing, I didn't see you there!" Sebastian saw this and his smile grew on his face as he thought to Matthew, _I like her already!_

Matthew's eyebrow twitched thought as he thought back to his mate, _Are you insane! Poor girl needs therapy!_ Kit turned around and grinned evilly, what really happened was that she just set fire to her home and threated her parents not to tell the police, but they tricked her and abandon her at the mall and here was way, "I hope you pick someone great!" She walked away and thought to herself, _Hook, line, and sinker_!

_We will think about it Sebastian, besides I like the other little girl, her drawings were cute!_ Sebastian looked at Matthew as if he was insane, _we need a little more information on the other one, and then we can pick one alright._

"Oh fine!" Matthew sighed and took Sebastian's hand and went back over to the lady. She saw them and smiled as she said, "Gentlemen have you two decided on a child?"

"Actually ma'am we would like more information on that girl." He said pointing to the little girl in the corner still drawing, and the woman's smile slipped, "Ah… There is not much to say about Mara, she well…" The woman was reluctant to speak, "We believe she has mental issues, and has difficulty telling reality from imagination at times, she can also be a hassle if you're looking for a normal child, I should warn you two though if you're interested in her, no one has ever lasted a day with her before and they just leave her on the front steps to return her."

"Well I'm sure we can take good care of her! We would like to have her!" Matthew said with a big smile, deciding for Sebastian. Sebastian on the other hand, looked at Matthew and dragged him to a corner for a private chat. "Matthew! What about the other child?"

"What about her, she needs therapy and most likely a mental institute!" Sebastian frowned at that, "Did you feel no sympathy or even care for that child? If you look closely enough you would see what I see!" He said, truly wanting the Kit child."

She was currently holding a Barbie doll over a fire and laughing evilly as the little girl who owned it cried, she only stopped when the two grown men turned around and looked at her, and she quickly shouted, "MY DOLL!" Then she began to cry, stopping once in a while to see if they were still looking. Matthew's eyebrow twitched at that again and he stared at Sebastian as if saying, 'Are you kidding me?' Sebastian looked back and sighed, "You and I both know no one normal can handle her! Do you want her to go her whole life being called insane, and forced into a strait jacket! Matthew please considers her!"

"What about the other girl! Being given back like she's a faulty item and returned for full price!" Matthew argued back. Sebastian was about to yell but stopped and looked at Matthew, "Why not both?" He said finally. "Ah yeah, why not both!?" He repeated Sebastian's words and smiled, "That might be the best idea you ever thought of!" Sebastian rolled his eyes and kissed him, "I'll sign the paperwork Love, can you get the- our children." He corrected himself with a smile.

"Of course." Matthew went over to Mara and tapped her shoulder, "Hello Mara? How would you like to come home with us?" She snapped out of her daze and looked up at him, "Huh? Go where? I already saw Dr. Andrew like uh," She held up six fingers and said, "Eight times today!" Matthew laughed a bit worried about that, "That is nice sweetie, but I mean home with me and my Love. Do you want to be our daughter?" She tiled her head after a moment and raised an eyebrow in thought as she asked, "Can I have a stuffed cat if I go?"

"Of course! We have a real one, as well as a dog too." He said with a big smile. She smiled back and jumped into his arms, "DADDY!" She gave him a big kiss on his cheek and turned around in his arms, waving at the wall like she was telling someone bye, before hugging him again. Matthew laughed at that and went to get the other girl, "And you are going to have a sister too!"

She smiled brightly and giggled as she messed with his blonde hair, "M'kay!" Sebastian finished the paperwork and followed Matthew towards the girl named Kit. Matthew was the first to reach her and she said, "Excuse me Kit?" She turned around at him and smiled, "Yes?"

"We would like to adopt you, would you like to live with us?" She grinned and said to him, "I thought you would never ask." Sebastian smiled at that and said, "Well we did, and I hope you come to call our place home." Kit stood up from the ground and dusted her knees and held out her hands to the raven-haired man, "I shall hope so too Mother!" Matthew tried not to laugh when Sebastian's mouth fell open in shock, but he did pick her up, _I-I'm a man, she knows this right?_

_I think the kids know who is the father and mother in this relationship~_ Matthew thought back with a smug smile on his face as he carried Mara out of the building. _Oh shut up love!_ He winced when Kit pulled on his hair and said, "Very curious." But he wasn't curious, he just sighed, and followed after Matthew, as he told them all, "Come on let's just go home."

"Oh Sebastian," Matthew said as he went to the car, "We need to buy a stuff kitten for Mara!"

"And cookies, juice, and waffle." Kit said, not really for eating, but for experimentation. "And ugh, Strawberry!" Mara shouted her eyes big since she loved Strawberries. Sebastian laughed softly at this, "You can have more than one strawberry you know."

"Oh." She looked down and saw a shiny gum wrapper, "OOH SHINEY!"

"Oh a complete imbecile, yet you are hopefully far more than meets the eyes, I have decided, you will be my minion and I expect total obedience from you!" Kit demanded. Matthew's eyebrow ticked a bit as he entered the car, and he thought to Sebastian, _Are you sure you want this one?_ Sebastian sighed, his eyes rolling a bit, _Yes Matthew~_ Mara looked at Kit and smiled widely at her, "Okay!" She immediately marked her as a friend.

"Good, good. You shall be minion one and we will take over the world together! After nap time… AND YOUR COOKIES BELONG TO ME!" Matthew laughed at this, _She's very…Spirited~_ Sebastian smiled and made sure they were strapped safely into the car, _Yes she is Love~ _

Mara looked at Kit and asked, "Can I hit people with bricks?" She asked so innocently it almost made you forget the fact she mentioned bludgeoning people. "Yes, though that is not always effective, take a serrated blade and cut their faces off, it will be a marvelous trophy!" Unfortunately Matthew didn't hear that, as he took out the keys and started the car. Mara smiled and said, "Or mask!" She immediately looked at a spot of water on the glass and became very interested to it. Sebastian didn't hear it either, or he pretended to, and he got into the car on the passenger side.

Matthew held Sebastian's hand as he drove and he looked at the two girls in the rear view mirror, "So do you guys want anything else?"

"World domination." Kit quickly said. "A flying dragon made of glitter and magicness! Oh and spits out skittles!" Mara said, both girls made Sebastian snort at their comments. Matthew also laughed at this and said, "Uh, how about some spaghetti?"

"Very well, I shall take that as a replacement, but I demand garlic bread and mozzarella!" Kit demanded as she messed with the seat belt, finding it to constricting. "I want cheese, lots of cheese!" Mara said, jumping up and down in her seat. Sebastian looked at Mara and smiled, "You really like cheese, don't you."

"Uh huh! And chocolate, onions, and pie, corndogs, pineapples, pears, and pizza, and a bunch of other stuff!" Mara said, making Sebastian raise an eyebrow shocked by the list she gave, _She sounds like she has your appetite Matthew, seems we are going to have to stock the fridge twice a week._

_Fuck you!_ Matthew thought as he turned off the other's air bag so he knows not to piss him off anymore and continued to drive, "What about you Kit, what do you like?"

"The cries of the innocent as their souls are devoured by the hell hounds… And ponies." She added quickly, she really like ponies. Sebastian stared at the air bag button, and grumbled about it, while Mara heard what Kit said, and she shouted, "YAY PONIES! I WANT A ZEBRA!"

"Zebras, though four legged, and are like horses, are not like horses either." Kit said, Matthew raised an eyebrow at that, "Uh I'm pretty sure they are horses."

"Horses do not bark, Zebra bark, they are equidad like horses, but are also like donkeys." Kit said, Matthew was about to retort, but wasn't sure if he was right or wrong. Mara looked at Matthew through the rearview mirror, and she said, "What's a pussy?" So innocent was her question that it almost made you forget how random it was. Matthew pressed hard on the breaks, the kids laughing at this, while Sebastian smacked his head on the dash board, while the blonde screamed, "W-What!"

"It's a cat. Or if you are thinking of the other thing that is between your l-"

"IT'S A KITTY! JUST A KITTY! HAHAHAHAHA KIT YOU ARE SO WEIRD!" Matthew shouted quickly, laughing nervously as well. Mara just blinked and said, "Then why doesn't tweety bird jut call Sylvester a kitty?" Sebastian snickered at that and Matthew glared at him, "Because the bird can't say kitty, can you imagine it saying I thaw I thaw a kitty cat?"

"The little yellow bird is a mockery to canaries; then again they should all be cooked and fed to cats!" Kit said, most likely just wanting to say something off her mind since she was more absentminded. Mara though started to tear up and sadden for the bird, she liked Tweety. "Ah! Kit is just kidding, aren't you?" Matthew said quickly as he parked the car in front of the large house. "Yes, I really plan to kill them all and eat them myself; I hear yellow canary is delicious." This just made Mara burst into tears and Sebastian decide it's time to take Kit out of the car as he picked her up.

"Wait! I must force my dominance on to my minion so she knows who is boss!" Kit said as she tried to get out of the other's grip. Matthew slapped his forehead on the steering wheel and thought to Sebastian, _You wanted her!_ "I won't let her eat the… Yellow canneries, so don't worry!" He said as he got out and picked up Mara from the car and patted her back. She sniffled, holding on to him, and said, "I just like Tweety! And she won't share when she eats the other birds!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this, still holding on tightly to Kit, and he said, "I didn't expect that..." _But yes I still want her, and she is ours Matthew!_

_Yeah I'm starting to rethink this pact._ "Uhm, I'm sure she will share with you." Matthew said, trying to calm her down. She stopped sniffling and just held on to him, "O-okay Daddy." She mumbled. _Aw~ Matthew, are you rethinking it now?_ Sebastian thought smugly. _Yes, I'll keep the cute one, you keep the little Mastermind! And you both can laugh together at how fat I am!_ He was still pissed about the eating a lot thing.

"Sure I'll share with you minion." Kit said, Mara looking at her with puppy dog eyes, "I'll give you the bones."

"Kay!" She said, smiling like nothing happened. Sebastian on the other hand was already getting a headache,_ I'm sorry Love, you're not fat, and you're beautifully shaped._

_Asshole! Like hell I want you sleeping with me now! Stay on the couch, no wait that is too good for you, besides it belongs to Joey, sleep outside!_ He entered the house and let Mara down. While Kit started hopping around in Sebastian's arms, as she sang, "Blood, guts, and splattered brains~ Falling from the sky~ Massacre, Massacre, Massacre~ All of you shall die~" Sebastian knew this wasn't going to put Matthew's mind at ease, and he kept apologizing mentally over and over as he set Kit down. Mara ran over to her and asked, "Want to play!?"

"Sure, let's play, 'Is there a god?" She grinned evilly at the little girl, and Matthew heard her say this as he passed by Sebastian, "You are sleeping outside tonight, now cook dinner mother~" He mocked. Sebastian frowned at his punishment and went to make dinner. Mara looked at Kit and smiled, "Sure how do you play?"

"Well first I get a sparkly silver needle and you'll put it into that little socket there, and then when you die, you must come back to life and tell me if there is a god, if not, you lose the game." Matthew had enough and he intervened right away, "How about we play pots and pants?" Mara tilted her head in confusion, "Pots and pans?" She had a 'What?' face as she looked up at her blonde daddy.

"Yes, let's go bother mommy!" He went to the kitchen and grabbed several pots and pans and stared banging on a kettle with a wooden spoon. Kit stared at this, and just shrugged, _You can't beat them, beat them I guess._ She grabbed a pot and did the same thing. Sebastian was already getting annoyed by this and he shouted, "Matthew it's too loud!" Mara picked up a knife that was in reach and she threw it at a spot, hitting a small dark spot on the cabinet's dead center, but is soon distracted with a shiny spoon. Sebastian's eyebrow ticked at this and he thought to himself _How did she?_

"Nice throw, horrible attention Minion." Kit said as she continued to bang on the kettles. Matthew smirked at the fact that Sebastian was getting more than annoyed and he said, "Don't ruin the children's game time Sebastian." The raven sighed as he continued to work, his ears ringing from all the racket, and Mara continued to get distracted, this time with Matthew's shoe.

They continued this over and over till the raven had enough and he snatched everything away and locked it up in one of the cabinets, "Boo! You kill joy!" Matthew shouted, just making his mate more pissed off. "Everyone to the table now!" They all grumbled and sat down on the table and Sebastian placed the spaghetti in front of them and a basket of fresh made garlic bread. Matthew ate his immediately while Kit ate hers with some manners, and Mara just tried to see if she can fit the entire meatball in her mouth, didn't work out so well. Sebastian sighed, he wanted a family, and he just didn't know that it was a dysfunctional one.

"Why does spaghetti look like worms?" Mara asked, and Kit said, "They don't look like worms… They look like tape worms." Matthew almost gagged at that, not a pretty thought when you are eating said Spaghetti after all. "Oh cool! What do tape worms do?" Mara asked. "They eat you inside out." Now Sebastian couldn't eat and he just pushed the plate away and heard a small ding, _At least the cookies can't be ruined._ He went to the oven and took them out of the oven not needing gloves for them.

"Oh! I want a cookie!" Mara said as she jumped up and down in her seat. "No, not until you eat your spaghetti." Matthew said, he knew this was going to happen. She pushed the plate away and shook her head, "I don't want to eat anymore, and I want a cookie!"

"You're not getting dessert without eating your dinner first Mara!" Matthew argued back, and this just made Mara sniffle as she hopped down her chair and walked out of the dining room. Sebastian saw this and frowned and he thought to his mate, _Matthew it's just one cookie._

_Sebastian, she needs to eat her dinner first, not just decide what she wants to eat._ Matthew said, and he sighed as he looked at Kit and said, "Eat your food too." Kit just shrugged and said, "I know that already, you don't have to tell me twice either." She ate her meal and finished it all, as a reward she got her own cookie...

Mara was still upset as she wandered around the house, she just wanted a cookie. _Stupid daddy!_ She wandered around until she saw the most sparkly thing ever and she went to it.

"Matthew, Mara hasn't come back, I think she is really upset." Sebastian said. Matthew sighed and stood up from the table, "She walked off somewhere, I'll go get her." He said as he passed by Kit. "Look for shiny things, you'll find her there."

Mara somehow got onto the chandelier and she tiptoed to reach the pretty glass flower on the very top, softly speaking to them as if they were alive. Matthew wandered around looking for her, but couldn't find her; he finally entered the living room and scratched the back of his neck as he wondered where she was. When she saw him come inside, she immediately crouched and tried to hide herself.

Matthew was obviously getting upset and he barely recalled Kit telling him about looking for shiny things. He tried to think what could be shiny, and he stopped his thoughts and looked up, right away he could spot the strawberry blonde hair amongst the clear Crystals of the chandelier. "Ah! Mara, how did you get up there! Stay right there and don't move!"

She peeked her head down at Matthew, "Aw daddy, how did you see me?" Sebastian heard the shouting of his over-dramatic mate, and he walked over to him, "What is the prob-" He stopped when he saw Mara up at the chandelier, "How did she get up there!" He said, shocked that the tiny girl was suspended so high above them. "How the hell should I know, damnit fly Sebastian! Go to her!" Matthew said, panicking, thing that any second the chandelier would break.

He didn't hesitate for a second as he extended his wings and flew up to the chandelier as he grabbed the girl and safely came back down; Mara though was staring at the wings, "Wow! Mommy you are so pretty!" She complimented, making Sebastian flush happy at the compliment. "Yes mommy is very pretty, but Mara. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING UP THERE!" He shouted. Kit came in with another fresh cookie, and just watched the strange show.

Mara pouted and said, "I just wanted a cookie and you were being mean daddy! So I hid up there in the big shiny thing!" She said as she pointed to the chandelier. "You have to eat your meal first! Do you want to make your mommy sad? He worked very hard on making you both lunch and you don't even want to finish it, just because you wanted candy instead." Matthew scolded. Mara looked down, "But I don't want to eat it anymore, I just wanted one cookie!" She said, holding up two fingers. Sebastian sighed and said, "Matthew, it's just a cookie Love, can we not just let her have one this time?"

Matthew looked at her and sighed, "Fine, but I expect you to eat everything next time, or no dessert!"

Mara smiled at this and went over to Kit with the cookie, the red haired mastermind was not happy at this as she hissed and ran away with the cookies. "Kit share those cookies!" Matthew shouted, Sebastian doing the same thing, "Kit, share those cookies with your sister!"

Mara chased after Kit, and when she was close she jumped on her sister's back, and she ate the cookies with a big grin. This did not make Kit happy as she grabbed the blonde girl's leg and bit it. "Ow!" Mara got angry and bit the other girl's arm, and it soon started into a fight, with apparently Kit winning as she took it too far and started chocking the smaller girl.

Matthew gasped and ran after them, "Ah no wait stop!" Mara was gasping for air as she kicked Kit's knee, before Sebastian and Matthew pulled them away, Sebastian holding on to a hissing Kit, and Matthew holding onto a coughing Mara. Kit growled as she tried to get free and she shouted, "I will rip out your hear and swallow your soul!"

Mara rubbed her neck as she looked at her sister, not even angry; instead she wondered what souls tasted like. Sebastian was already getting angry and he bopped Kit on the head, "Kit! We do not strangle family members! She is your sister and you will treat her as such!" Kit turned her head, and gave an evil glare at Sebastian, "I wish to go to my room now."

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he set her down, "Alright! But apologize first!" Kit sighed and said, "I am sorry you are slow at processing the simplest of orders of how ruling here goes." She stuck out her tongue and walked away. Matthew's eyebrow twitched as he thought to Sebastian, _I feel like she may come into our room one night, and try to kill us._

Mara tilted her head to the side, a smile on her face as she was unaffected from nearly being strangled as she just got out of Matthew's arms and followed Kit. Sebastian sighed and thought to his mate, _She just needs time Matthew, she is not all bad, I'm sure we will be able to manger her to some extent._

~Meanwhile~

"I will need a pick, a leather belt, and some books to break into their room tonight!" Kit declared, ordering Mara to get those things. Instead the little blonde gave her a hug and said, "I'm sorry you got yelled at!" Kit stiffened at the touch and she shook her off, "Quiet minion! We have much work to do!"

"Why do I get the feeling that we should put a chair under the door?" Matthew said as they were in their bedroom, changing into their night wear. Sebastian shrugged a bit, thinking the other was ridiculous, "I'll get a chair if that will make you feel better Love."

Mara just shrugged at this, "Okay sis."

"And don't forget some bolts, wood, and nails as well!" Kit said. Mara went through the very girlish room, looking and finding what she needed. Kit looked at the stuff and said, "Minion! We shall try breaking into Mother and Father's room tonight!" Mara looked at her curiously, "Why? Won't mommy and daddy get mad at us?"

"What of co- I mean of course not~" Kit said, a smirk on her face. "Okay!" She smiled and grabbed her arm as she stared pulling her away, "Let's go then!" She said, humming happily. "This way smart one!" Kit shouted as she dragged her at the opposite direction. "Okay!" She said as she let herself be dragged.

Matthew hammered the last nail into the wooden boards on the door and even bolted it and shoved a chair under it, "There, done!" Just as quickly as the barrier was made, it was easily removed by Kit as the door fell open, "Father you are underestimating me." Sebastian stared at Kit in surprised, _She's… Smart._ Mara on the other hand didn't seem to take notice as she played with a screw.

Matthew's eyebrow ticked and he went behind Sebastian, "Y-You take care of this."

"My, my, such a large room, it seems unfair that you get one like this." She said as she grinned evilly. Sebastian just looked down at her, "Kit, why are you in our room, and why did you take the door down?" He asked his voice even. "Because I can." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that, "That is not a good answer Kit; you do not behave like this. It's wrong, but there must be a reason as to why you have come here, so what is it that you want?"

"Your souls, oh and your bed." Kit said. He gave her a look, "Kit, if anyone wants souls, well it's me~" He said, his eyes flickering to his demonic ones. "Also, the answer is no, if you do not like your room you can pick another in this house, but this room is mine and Matthew." He said firmly.

Mara went over to Matthew and hugged his leg, feeling very tired and zoned out again. Matthew picked her up and lightly rocked her, "Aw, she's tired." Sebastian turned and looked at Mara and lightly patted her head, "I suppose she can sleep with us."

"I see who the favorite is around here. Very well, I will still extract your souls sooner or later." Kit said as she turned around and walked away. Sebastian sighed and went after her and picked her up, "Kit, there are no favorites here, we love you both equally." He said, holding her in his arms. He was honest about that; he really did love both children.

Matthew smiled at that and looked down at Mara, she was nodding off and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You both can sleep with us tonight, right Sebastian? After all, this is their first time here."

"Yeah, of course." Sebastian said, only to wince as Kit pulled his hair, "I want to comb your hair!" He sighed and nodded, "Fine, but right after you're going to sleep!"

"I want to help too!" Mara said sleepily. Both males laughed at this and allowed them to do what they like. Kit grabbed a brush from the bedside table and started combing Sebastian's hair while Mara braided the black strands. Matthew thought this was adorable and just sat on the bed and watched them do this. They started both nodding off and Matthew picked up Mara and placed her in the middle. Kit yawned and fell backwards, muttering, "I…shall rule the world…" She immediately fell asleep and started snoring.

Matthew laughed lightly at this, "I suppose she isn't so bad." He smiled at Kit and moved the little red head next to her sister. Sebastian touched his hair and sighed a bit, "I'll just leave the braids for today, and yes Love, she is not so bad. She just needs love, even if she acts like she doesn't." Mara gave another small yawn and clutched a pillow like a teddy bear and she mumbled, "Night Mommy and Daddy love you." She fell asleep right after those words, her head next to her sister's.

"Good night Mara, good night Kit." Matthew whispered and he looked at Sebastian and laughed softly, "You look adorable with braids my little mother." He smirked and gently touched Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian flushed, still unused to being called mommy, "Honestly, why am I the mother!"

"Because of your long hair." Matthew pointed out. Sebastian touched his hair and sighed, "Maybe I should cut it, it's so long already." Matthew shook his head and he carefully leaned over and kissed Sebastian, "Don't, I like your hair long. Besides I love you Sebastian." The demonic raven smiled and kissed him back, "I love you too Matthew."

Matthew lay down on the bed and placed an arm around the girls, his hand grabbing Sebastian's and he rubbed the long fingers softly, Sebastian did the same and he muttered softly, "Are you happy Love? We have a family of our own now."

"Yes, as deranged and psychotic they are, I am glad." Matthew said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Sebastian smiled more at this, "I am glad also Matthew, flaws and all I love them as much as I love you." Matthew smiled as well and gripped Sebastian's hand tightly, "Sweet dreams my love, for everyday will be hard and difficult, but a blessing nonetheless." Sebastian's eyes slowly shut and he muttered, "Yes Love, and we will take every day one at a time together."

~A few months later~

Matthew packed the lunches for the girls and looked to them, "Okay, today will be your first day at School is you nervous?"

"Only a fool gets nervous at something so easy." Kit said with a snip attitude, obviously disgruntled to waking up from her bed rest. Mara looked up at Matthew and shook her head, "No daddy!" She smile brightly at him and pointed to her pigtails that had bows, "Mommy even fixed my hair and everything!" Sebastian chuckled softly, having a chance to learn how to do them correctly he said, "It's surprisingly easy to fix hair. Kit do you want me to fix your hair?"

"I'll leave mine as is; it will only get messy in nap time." She said, her hair was wild and looking kind of like a small fire, or a very frizzy fox. Matthew chuckled nervously at that and just handed them their lunch bags, not wanting to comment about Kit's hair.

Sebastian smiled and gave each child a kiss on the head before walking over to Matthew and wrapping his arms around his mate's waist and placed a kiss on his cheek. Mara ran to Matthew as well and climbed up the blonde man's pant leg to his shirt and kissed him on the cheek as well, Kit on the other hand just patted his arm as if saying 'Good dog.' And she went to the door. Matthew smiled as he ruffled Mara's hair, and tried to fix the protesting fire-haired girl, while he said. Mara giggled at this and ran out of the door to wait on the steps as she stepped on acorns to hear the crunching noises. Kit walked out and started formulating a plan to attack squirrels with acorns.

"You'll have to take them to school Sebastian. Sorry I can't go with you, but they need me to play in the concert today. Sebastian smiled at that, "Of course Matthew, good luck." He kissed him one more time before he went out the door and led the kids to their pre-school.

He placed them in the car, Kit having to be on a booster seat cause of her height, and he strapped them in and drove them to school. When they finally reached the small building, he took them out and walked with them to the school, Kit rubbing her hands together as she heard the laughter inside, "I shall destroy their young minds!" Mara was holding Sebastian's hand as she skipped beside him, letting go only when they reached the building, "I hope I can make friends!"

"Now be good both of you, and I will be back to pick you up at noon, I love you both." He placed a kiss on their heads and he left them there.

Kit raised an eyebrow as she entered the building and a bubbly young woman was there waiting for them, "Hello young ladies! I hope you have fun on your first day!" Mara just simply ran past the woman, giggling as she headed straight for the play room, "Toys!" She screamed in delight. Kit on the other hand glared at the woman, "You'll be the first to go." She then walked passed her and went to the book case.

Mara saw all the toys and out of everything she picked up a stuffed monkey that was missing an eye and began talking to it as she walked around the room, "So Mr. Muffins, do you like candy?" She listened to what the toy said and smiled, "Me too!" Kit on the other hand stared at the children books and frowned, "Imbeciles! It would not kill them to know what true literature is!"

Mara stopped and saw another little girl like her and walked over, smiling brightly, "Hi! I'm Mara!" The little girl looked at her and huffed, "Hi, I don't care." She said rudely as she walked away. Mara frowned at this and walked back to the toys. Kit didn't notice the other's sullen mood and threw the books to the ground and sat down on a bean bag, obviously upset at the books.

"Kids gather around, let's learn how to count!" The teacher said. All the kids did so, and Mara sat next to Kit and said, "I'm good at that!" The teacher drew a number one on the board and asked, "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

"Seven!" Mara shouted as she looked at the woman. The teacher laughed, thinking it was a mistake, "No it's one." Mara frowned at that, "Nu uh! It's seven!" She insisted. The teacher looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Honey this is a one. It's okay; now then what comes after one is two." She drew a two and Mara frowned again, "That's one." She said looking at the number as the kids started to look at her weird. Kit rolled her eyes and said, "Moron that is two." The little blonde was very confused now, and a few kids started to snicker, "But that's one."

"Okay class settle down, now let's count off together." She started writing the numbers down and said them out loud as the children did the same, "One, two, three, four, and five…" Mara tried to keep up, but every time she said the wrong number she was corrected, soon just gave up because she didn't know any of them. Kit on the other hand was pretty much sleeping the entire time, making the teacher start to get furious, "Little girl, wake up and tell me these numbers!"

"I could tell you the numbers, but I can't explain them to you on where they came from unless I went back and told you of how roman numerals were actually finger symbols, which is why kids count their fingers today, or how the Sumerians had the first indication of 0." Mara was surprised and proud of this as she saw the teacher's shocked face, _Wow sis is so smart!_

"And in the first place, where did you learn to write? Your cursive is offensive to read as it is to listen to you speak." Kit said, insulting the woman more and more. The teacher's face soon resembled a fish opening and closing its moth, and the students were silent as they watched his. Her face got red and she shouted, "T-TIME OUT CORNER NOW!"

"Is this how you solve everything? Sending someone away so you can feel the bigger person? Fine, I'll do as you say, but just know that your confidence is shattered, and you lost all respect from your students, and have no one to blame but yourself." Kit said, obviously not bothered to be put in time out. Mara on the other hand was angry at the woman for yelling at Kid and she stood up facing the lady, "Don't yell at my sister, you're a meanie and a bully!"

"Sit minion, there is no point in two of us being faulted for something the teacher clearly has no ability to control, or so she will tell our parents." Kit said a smirk on her face. The teacher's eyebrow twitched and she has never felt so annoyed at someone in her entire life! Mara pouted and reluctantly sat down on the carpet, _I don't want Kit in trouble._

The teacher had enough of this and she immediately called the two's parents.

Sebastian was the only one around to answer the phone and he said, "Hello?

"Hello, your daughter Kit has-has Uuuugh! And your other daughter Mara should stay out of school for a year, she is very slow!" Sebastian frowned and his eyes narrowed as he listened to how the woman talked about his daughters, "Excuse me Ma'am, but if you can explain as to why you're calling I would appreciate it if you were more specific." He said this, trying to remain as calm as possible, _HOW DARE SHE CALL MY DAUGHTER SLOW! DAMN WOMAN MY CHILDREN ARE PERFECT!_

"Your daughter brazenly insulted me in front of everyone, and frankly I think she should just be dropped off at the 9th grade1 and Mara is slow, the girl can't even comprehend simple numbers." Sebastian was having enough of this and he tried to count to to ten so he couldn't kill the woman, "Are you implying that you cannot handle my daughters?" He said flatly, "If my daughter cannot count then isn't it your job to teach her, and my other daughter, how is it she insulted you, just because she is a bit smarter than the others, does that mean she should be punished for her knowledge? As a teacher I had expected that you would appreciate a student with a higher IQ level!"

"I will not have your daughters in my class if they can't even control themselves! Frankly, I feel as if your daughters are trying to rally the children against me!" The woman shouted. Kit whispered to the students and grinned evilly, "At naptime, use your blankets to tie her up and we will run rampt and free!"

_Atta girl!_ "I will be there in an hour to pick up my daughters Ma'am." He said, "If you cannot do as much as suck up your pride, then I suggest you go back to school yourself, wench!" He said and hung up as he grabbed his coat and called Matthew.

~Concert~

He was playing on the piano when his phone went off, everyone stopped and he chuckled nervously as he stood up and quickly scrambled to the back and answered the call, "Yes Sebastian?"

"Matthew I'm taking the children out of school now!" Sebastian shouted, his voice holding anger in it, he wanted to kill that woman. "Whoa wait Sebastian, what's wrong? Did something happen to them?" Matthew asked in concern. Sebastian growled as he grabbed the car keys, "That wench of a woman that is there called, and basically told me that we are terrible parents because Kit was smarter than her, and she punished her for it! That bloody bitch even had the nerve to call our little Mara slow! Even saying that she shouldn't be in school, if she can't count!" He said as he angrily got into the car.

"What! Okay that is it, I'm coming home now!" Matthew said as he exited the building. Sebastian just drove to where Matthew was, "Don't bother, I'm coming to get you and we will get our children." Matthew waited outside the building, angry as hell, and Sebastian pulled up and opened the door for Matthew. The blonde stepped in and growled in annoyance, "What has the world come to when children cannot be 'normal' like the others!"

Sebastian shut the door and went into the driver's seat as he headed to the pre-school, "I want to strangle that woman! I cannot believe she had the nerve to call Mara slow! And she punished kit for being smart! Ugh!" He was angry as hell, and wanted to get back at the woman.

Kit was already plotting that as the teacher made her and Mara get their stuff, she may have been punished, but Kit was getting her revenge at 12. Sebastian reached the school and stopped the car, "Love, if I kill that woman, do you think anyone would miss her?"

"Don't kill her, it might give Kit ideas." Matthew said as he got out of the car, Sebastian frowned and did the same as he headed to the building, "Fine." Matthew opened the door for him and Sebastian walked in looking for the teacher, "Where is that-" He stopped and stared at Kit, his eyes widening.

"Oh hello father, hello mother. I see you've come, please sit, have some milk, and cookies." She said, a grin on her face as she sat in the teacher's chair, her small legs crossed and she was petting a stuff giraffe while the other kids had the teacher tied up, wearing war paint as if they were in a tribe. Matthew's mouth fell open at this; _I think maybe the teacher is right about Kit, maybe she should be in high school instead of pre-school._ Sebastian agreed with Matthew, but when he looked at Kit, he couldn't help that his eyes showed pride in his girl, even Mara was sitting next to Kit on the floor as she looked up to them and said, "I do not like this woman at all!"

"Is it time for us to go father?" Kit asked as she hopped off the chair, the teacher screaming through the ball in her mouth for help, but the blankets were tight around her mouth and body. Matthew shook out of his stupor and nodded, "Yes, we will be taking you home now." Mara stood up and went over to the woman and kicked her with her tiny shoe, "You're a horrible and disgusting excuse for an educator!" She said, her entire attitude doing a 180 compared to her usual vacant look, "I may not be able to count, but that doesn't mean you have the right to think I'm stupid! You lady are a real bitch!" She turned her back and went to Matthew, hugging his leg as she became sweet again, like nothing happened.

"Mara don't say bitch, but yes she is." He picked her up and patted her back lightly, "I don't know what the is anyways." Mara said as she hugged him tightly, while Kit smirked and walked over to Sebastian and looked up at him, "Mother can I reap her soul?" Sebastian picked her up and whispered, "Oh honey, I'd love to see her soul reaped, but your father would become very upset if you do such a thing." He kissed her on the cheek and said with a proud smirk, "Although I do not approve of you using such drastic measures to have revenge, I must applaud your blanket tying skills."

She smirked as well and whispered, "Wasn't me, I just told the children to do it, I was actually planning on using the blankets as a large noose to hang her with, but alas my short stature prevented me, now then Mother, may I have some hamburgers for lunch today?"

"Yes my little world dominator." He said, giving her a wink as Matthew said, "Come Sebastian, let's take our kids home." He nodded and they took them to the car, and Mara held onto Matthew as he carried her and she looked at him, "What does bitch mean daddy?"

"It means female dog." He said quickly as he placed her in the back and clipped on her seatbelt. Kit looked at Sebastian and said, "I'm going to make you so proud mommy when I bring you the heads of all my victims!" Sebastian was going to laugh at that, but didn't want to face Matthew's wrath. Mara looked up at Matthew and with a straight face, she asked, "Can we get Joey a bitch then? He looks lonely."

Matthew slapped his forehead at that, "No honey! And don't use that word until you are 20!" She just smiled, "Okay!" Sebastian was trying hard not to laugh as he got in the front seat. _Shut it Sebastian! Screw you; I'm not having sex with you tonight, or any other night!_ He was blushing and pouting, his hands crossed as he stared at the window near him. Sebastian stopped and he looked to him and sighed, taking his Love's hand into his own as he drove, _Alright Love~ I deserve it, I'm sorry._

_You are still not touching me!_

Sebastian sighed but nodded, and he drove them home. Once they reached it he parked the car into the driveway, Matthew got out of the car and picked up Mara and took her inside. Sebastian went to Kit and carried her in the house as well, and he thought to Matthew, _Love, what do we do about Kit and Mara? _Matthew hmed in thought as he set Mara down on the wooden floor, _Well we can try helping Mara learn, though I think maybe we should take them to a child psychiatrist, it's not normal for a girl wanting to kill her teacher and another one with a daze look in her eyes._ Sebastian bit his lip, thinking for a moment, _alright, we can schedule an appointment then._

"Not it!" Matthew shouted. Sebastian was confused as his hair was pulled and he had to put Kit down, "Not it?"

_As in you do it, like hell am I going to tell our daughters that they are going to a quack doctor!_

Kit froze and said, "I feel a sense of doom coming upon us Minion!" Mara looked at her and asked, "What does doom feel like?" Sebastian slapped his forehead, _Ugh alright, fuck! …I suppose this will be interesting._

"Doom feels like your very soul will soon be crushed and you have no choice but to take it." Kit stared at the two adults, obviously catching on to what they were planning, even though they did it mentally. "She's on to us, run!" Matthew shouted as he ran off somewhere in the house. Sebastian ran out of there also as he made the call and scheduled an appointment for the girls, _I hope this works!_

"MINION! WE MUST RUN AWAY, I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE PLOTTING!" Kit screamed, knowing what was going to transpire soon. "Sebastian don't let them leave!" Matthew shouted from his room. Sebastian ran back to the girls and picked them both up in each of his arms, "You make it sound so easy love! Mara~ Kit~ Matthew and I are going to take you both to see a person oaky, they just want to ask a few questions."

"I KNEW IT! AAAH RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Kit screamed as she bit the raven's arm. _OW! MATTHEW HELP DAMMIT!_ Sebastian thought, Matthew just replied, _Hey! Who's the demon in this relationship!_

_You count as one too! They are our, OUR, daughters remember, so it would be much appreciated if you lend a helping hand!_ He winced at the bites but didn't let go of them. Mara was the only one just confused at what was going on and asked Sebastian, "A person? What will they ask?"

"I AM NOT INSANE, I AM NOT INSANE!" She shouted as she struggled even more and more. _Nah, you're doing a good job Sebastian, besides I wouldn't want to get in your way._

_Matthew! If I'm going to be called mother and you father, then be a man and fucking help me_!He shouted mentally and he tried to calm the raging red-head, "I know you're not insane Kit, but it will be good for you to talk to someone." He said, still holding her in his grasp, not letting go. "That is what they said last time before they put me in the home, aaaaah!" She kicked and screamed as she tried to get away, her dislike of therapy is great it seems.

_Oh my god Sebastian, fine I'll help!_ Matthew went back to them and much to his dismay; he was going to do something that is not recommended by children care providers. He shoved a spoonful of Nyquil into Kit's mouth and forced her to swallow it. Her eyes widen and she tried to throw it up, but her empty stomach, and thrashing, made the medicine work quicker and she was knocked out.

Sebastian stared at Matthew in shock, "Did you-" He just shook his head, "Well at least that worked." Mara looked at Matthew and tilted her head in confusion, "What did you do to her daddy?"

"Uh, I gave her some happy medicine! Y-yeah, it's to help her have pretty dreams of unicorns and b-butterflies! Well you wanted something done, I did it!" Sebastian just nodded at that, "True. You're coming with me to take them to their appointment though Love."

"I want some butterflies; can I have some happy medicine?" Mara asked and Matthew chuckled nervously at that, "M-Maybe later! Fine Sebastian, but I am not going to be the one that tucks her tonight! Especially knowing that the knives are still missing, and I know Kit has them!" Sebastian sighed as he carried Mara and Kit back to the car again and placed them in the back seat, _Fair enough Love._ Matthew slipped into the passenger side and he glanced at the rearview mirror and stared at Kit, _I feel like she might want to get revenge for what I did to her_! Sebastian just got in and drove to the clinic, _I hope not Love, but I will protect you._ He said and Mara just randomly started to count the spots on the window, her counting way off.

Matthew nodded and sighed a bit, _I can't believe all of this happened on their first day of school, I feel like such a failure!_ Sebastian held Matthew's hand and whispered into his love's mind, _you are not a failure love, if anyone has failed; it was the people before us for their lack of patience on our two beautiful girls. _Matthew squeezed that hand gently and smiled a bit, _Sebastian, you truly are one of a kind, my beautiful mate~_

Sebastian parked the car and leaned over giving him a soft kiss, _and you are a lovely and irreplaceable mate~_

Matthew blushed slightly at that, _maybe if you are good, I'll let you do whatever you want tonight._ He saw they were already at the clinic. Sebastian parked the car and stepped out, _for you Matthew, I'd attempt to be a saint as farfetched as that is._ Matthew stepped out as well, and he took out Mara while Sebastian grabbed Kit. They went to the building, Kit slowly waking up as Sebastian signed the children in. She felt the evil in the air and her eyes snapped open and she screamed trying to get away again, but Sebastian held her tightly as he waited for her name to be called, and when it was the set time for Kit's assigned room and closed the door, _I really hope she forgives me also Love._

Kit frowned as she stared at the male psychiatrist, the doctor simply said, "Hello Kit, your parents are concerned about you and so they brought you to me."

"Hello Clarice." She simply said.

He raised his eyebrow at this and said, "Uh, my name is Dr. Clarence."

"Be that as it may, I shall start with a set of my own questions if you do not mind." She smiled widely and had a strange look in her eyes.

Matthew waited for Mara's turn; she playing with his buttons on his concert shirt, and when she was called Matthew carried her to the room and patted her head saying, "It'll be okay." And he left her there, _I hope she will do fine~_

Mara looked at the doctor for a long time, not saying anything and her Doctor said, "So Miss Mara how is you?" She just blinked and said, "Huh? Hey you smell funny!" The doctor was confused at this, "Excuse me?"

"You smell like soap!" She said with a bright smile. "Alright, thank you, I suppose. Now Mara do you feel like you get distracted easily?" She was buying looking at a wall until the doctor snapped his fingers, "Huh?" He scribbled something down and said, "Now Mara, tell me, do you hear things? Like voices?"

Mara stared at him and said, "Yes!"

"Really? What do they say?"

Mara tilted her head with a bright smile, "Lots of things! They keep me company and they talk about stuff! Even about you Doc!"

"About me?" He said, fixing his glasses as he stared at her. She just smiled, her voice becoming so cute it was kind of scary, "Yes, they say many things about you."

Sebastian waited with Matthew, but the blonde was pacing back and forth and he heard a large thump in the room where Kit was and his eyes widen and he opened the door, only to be shocked as he saw the therapist had hung himself with his own tie. "Amazing, I did not think the ceiling fan would support his weight, now then Father, we have a matter to discuss once we get home." She smiled at him and got off the chair, whistling a random tune as she exited the room.

The doctor with Mara curled up in a corner shaking and mumbling to himself as his left eye twitched, she got bored after a while and went to the door and opened it as she skipped out of the room, and the doctor's disturbed sobs could be heard from the open door.

Matthew's eyebrow twitched and he looked to Sebastian, _Are you sure you won't love them any less if they were in a Nyquil induced coma?_ Sebastian looked at him and he picked up Mara, _Please don't drug our children again Love!_

_I can't help it! I feel like Kit will come after us next!" _He went to Kit, and gulped as he picked her up. "Father I am hungry." She demanded, refusing to look the other in the eye. Sebastian looked over to her, "We're going home, and I will make those burgers you asked for, and whatever dessert you want." He said, trying to bribe her with sweets, as he walked to the car with Mara who was staring at the birds flying outside. "Thank you mother." Kit said, ignoring Matthew, even though he had her in his arms.

Sebastian sighed as he slipped Kit into her booster seat and he decided to drive this time. Sebastian buckled Mara in and got into the passenger side, _Even if Mara's doctor is mentally unstable now, she at least looks like she is taking it well._

_Mentally unstable is one thing, but what the hell did Kit do to make the other doctor kill himself!_ He started the car and drove back home, a bit of fear inside of him now. _I, a very experienced demon, am as clueless as you are on that Matthew._ He thought to his mate, not really agreeing with the drugging, but agreeing with what the hell happened to both doctors. Matthew shivered slightly, _A-amazing how Kit was not even bothered by the fact that there was a dead body right in front of her! And Mara, she seems so unfazed at the mental breakdown of her therapist!_ Sebastian touched Matthew's arm to calm the shivers, _Well it's not like we can say our kids are normal anymore, perhaps we shouldn't put them into school to early._

_True, after all curiosity killed the cat for a reason, I say we just leave it at this and never speak of it again._ Matthew said as he had to stop for a red light. Sebastian agreed and looked at the children in the rearview mirror; _I do not think therapy is an option anymore._

_There's electrotherapy!_ Matthew pointed out, Kit responded to this by kicking the back of Matthew's chair, not able to read minds, just sensing another doom feeling coming over her. Sebastian glared at Matthew; _You would suggest having our daughter being electrocuted!_ He thought, a feeling of protectiveness coming over him.

_Not electrocuted, just…shocked…mostly Kit._ He felt another kick against his seat, and he stared at Kit in the rearview mirror. "I can read your very mind right now Father." Kit said as she glared at him. Sebastian frowned as he looked away from Matthew and he crossed his arms, _Our daughter is not being shocked!_

Mara started humming something random as she played with a long lock of blonde hair and kicked her feet back and forth. _Fine, just so you know the option is still available._ He thought as he arrived home. Sebastian said nothing as he got out of the car and picked up Kit in a protective manner. Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes at the way Sebastian was behaving and Mara kicked and squirmed as she tried to pull the seatbelt off, "Daddy I want out!" She said, holding her hands out to Matthew. He got out of the car and went to Mara, unbuckling her easily and picking her up.

"Mother, can I help with cooking today?" Kit asked, tugging on the long raven hair to get Sebastian's attention. He smiled down at her, "Of course Kit." He held her close and whispered to her as he walked inside the house and to the kitchen, "My Kit, I would like to apologize for taking you to that place, can you forgive me?" He asked her, "Of course Mother, all is forgiven, even father, of course in my own special way." She said ominously.

"Hey daddy can I ask you something?" Mara asked, holding on to Matthew. "Yes of course Mara!" He said with a small smile to her, ruffling her hair. She looked at him in curiosity and asked, "What do you do at work Daddy?"

Sebastian smiled as he set Kit on the kitchen table as he got out some items to make the hamburgers, "Alright Kit, do you know how to make a burger?"

"I understand the basic concept, Mother can you go get me a headband so I don't have my hair falling into the meat?" He nodded and patted her head and went to get the headband.

"Oh I'm a pianist, and as well as a stand in conductor in an orchestra band." Matthew said, and Mara tilted her head to the side, "What about Mommy?"

"Oh well Mommy just stays home and does Mommy things." He wasn't really sure what Sebastian does alone, sometimes he thinks the other is stalking perfect souls again to get a good meal.

Kit hummed softly as she went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the Nyquil and she grabbed some of the meat, made four separate patties, and covered two larger ones with Nyquil, then she placed the bottle back into the cabinet and got the burger seasoning to disguise the taste, she then sat down and waited for Sebastian.

"Doesn't mommy do anything else? Because then Mommy would be home all alone." She said innocently.

Sebastian returned to the kitchen with a headband and handed it to Kit, "Here you go Kit, and excellent job with the burgers." He complimented her. "Thank you mother." She slipped it on and made sure the meats did not get mixed up, "The bigger ones are for you and Daddy." He smiled at that, "Alright sweeties." He said and cooked the burgers.

"Well, Mommy takes care of you girls, right?" Matthew said with a smile. Mara shrugged her tiny shoulders, "Yeah, I guess, but I bet Mommy misses you when you're at work Daddy." She mumbled. "I hope so, though right now I think Mommy is mad at me right now." He said, chuckling nervously as he heard Sebastian say lunch was ready and he carried Mara to the kitchen and placed her in the chair. He then sat himself in his own seat and took in the scent of the hamburgers, "Ooh smells great Sebastian!"

The raven was still upset with Matthew for suggesting the electrotherapy and he gave him the silent treatment. "I made them myself." Kit said and Mara gasped in shock, "Kit you really made them! That's so cool!"

When Sebastian continued to ignore him, he sighed and just said, "Well the burgers look great Kit."

"Thank you father." She smiled and ate her meal quietly, everyone already digging in. Mara ate hers hungrily, getting her entire shirt messy, "So yummy!" Sebastian ate his food his daughter worked on for him, though he didn't really have to eat, and he continued to ignore Matthew.

The blonde ate his meal, but after a while, he felt funny, "There's a… Familiar taste in this burger, something I can't quite put my finger on."

"Really? The mind is a tricky thing, can take in everything, but will not come to you when you always need it." She smiled and stared at the two. Sebastian tasted the strange flavor also, "How odd, this does not taste like a seasoning." He felt dizzy and pushed his plate away, "T-tired…" Matthew felt tired as well, "K-kit? What did you put in these burgers?"

"Oh you know, salt, pepper, a little bit of lemon, Nyquil, and some seasoning."

Sebastian's eyes would have widened, but he was so tired and just set his head on the table, his eyes closing. Mara finished her burger and looked at her parents then at Kit, "Mommy and Daddy look tired." Matthew stared at the crumbs on his plate and he realized he ate it all and his eyes rolled backwards and he face hit the plate as he snored.

"Yes, let's leave them to their sleep." Kit said as she grinned and hopped off her chair, and walked away. Mara got down and followed after her, "Kit so what now?"

"Now, we take over this country!"

Mara clapped her hands as she jumped up and down, "Okay! I'll get the bubble wrap, thirty cans of lima beans, and seven packages of toothpicks!" She said, but Kit shook her head and said, "Just bring a suitcase, a box of cookies, and some paper clips." Mara giggled excitedly and ran off before returning with the items in a hello kitty suitcase. "Good now let's go Mara." She grabbed Joey's leash and put it around Mara's neck and started walking out the door, dragging the other.

She hummed as she followed and everyone now and then having to be pulled by Kit because she kept getting distracted by butterflies and random people.

Finally they reached the airport and Kit and Mara boarded the plane, able to sneak by security and she sat down in an empty seat, while Mara looked at the passengers on the plane and shouted, "Wow we are going to fly!"

"Mara, take a nap!" Kit ordered as she was planning on her invasion idea. Mara frowned at that but did as she was told as she curled up in her chair and took a nap, thinking, _I hope Mommy and Daddy have a good nap too._

~Hours later~

Matthew woke up and groaned, "Shit, I feel hangover!" Sebastian stood up and began looking around, "I don't know, but the dog leash is gone." He stopped seeing the open door, "Matthew!" The blonde sat up and ran over to Sebastian, "What's wrong!" The raven pointed at the open door, "We have to go now! They disappeared!" He said, starting to panic himself.

"WHAT!" He saw the opened door and ran out as he called out to them, "KIT, MARA! MARA YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE COOKIES YOU WANT. KIT YOU CAN CUT OFF MY ARM AND TRY TO REVIVE IT AGAIN IF YOU WANT!"

Sebastian ran after Matthew and after a moment he caught their scents, "Matthew! I have their scent, but they are very far away, we must hurry before I lose them!" He said as his wings began to extend. Matthew hopped onto Sebastian's back and shouted, "GO FLY!" Sebastian grunted a bit at the other's weight but just launched his body from the ground into the sky as he followed his daughters fading scents.

The plane landed and Kit tugged on the leash and made Mara wake up and walk out of the airplane and the airport, and all the way to the white house. Mara followed after Kit like a diligent minion, and she saw the tall white building, "W-wow! It's pretty!" She said her eyes wide.

"Yes so pretty that it will belong to us. Now here." She handed Mara a baton she took from an unsuspecting guard, "Hide this and when we get inside to the presidential room, you block the door with it, and I will tie the president up." Mara nodded in understanding and pulled out a taser from her dress pocket, "I found this when a police guy at the airport set it down, do you want it?"

"Yes, good work Minion!" She grabbed it and went to the building, tugging on the leash. Mara followed along, smiling since she did something right.

"They must have taken a plane to get so far away." Sebastian said as he realized he now had to track by souls and Mara and Kit were very far away. "Shit this is my entire fault, I'm so sorry Sebastian, and I should have never dosed Kit to get her to be calm!" Sebastian touched Matthew's hand that was on his shoulder and he said, as he reached Washington DC, "It's not your fault Love, you didn't know this would happen, let's just focus on getting them back safely."

"I just hope they aren't doing anything bad, and they are not in trouble."

~Back with Mara and Kit~

Kit sighed as guns were pointed at them from all around and she had the taser tips connected to the paper clips that were tied around the president, "I seem to underestimate the secret service." Mara just sat on the floor, eating some cookies and even dared to offer a guy that pointed a gun at her, but his finger twitched slightly, close to pulling the trigger.

Kit sighed once more and she looked at the president, "So I don't plan to lower my weapon, neither will your men it seems. We are at an impasse Mr. President." Kit said to the bound man.

Sebastian had finally reached the end of the scent at the white house doors, "Your hope has proven to be pointless Love. They are inside." Matthew's eyes widen and he rushed in and busted through the door and ran to the President room and he went through the door, and saw the secret service with their guns drawn, "Kit what the hell are you doing now!" Sebastian rushed in beside Matthew and glared at the guards, "Kit, Mara!" He growled, seeing a guard point the gun at Mara's head, and kit with several guns pointed at her as well, "I think its obvious enough Matthew."

Mara stared at the two adults and simply said, "Mommy, daddy, you're awake!"

"Oh, fudge nuggets." Kit said as she lowered her weapon and sighed as she stared at her parents, "Shall we go home?" The president got angry and shouted, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WHITE HOUSE!" And he promptly banned from the Washington DC.

Mara got up and still gave the man from before a cookie, making him look at her strange, and she went over to her parents. Matthew slapped his forehead as he grabbed Kit by her ear and dragged her out of the building, "You had us worried!" Sebastian grabbed Mara and carried her as he walked besides Matthew, "Mara we do not give cookies to people who want to shoot you!"

Kit frowned and looked at Matthew, "But father! How else will I gain dominance over people if I do not take out their leader?"

"No buts!"

"Mommy! I just wanted to be friend-" Sebastian cut her off as he shouted, "NO! YOU STILL DON'T GIVE THEM COOKIES!" He sighed and shook his head; I'm very disappointed in you both."

Kit huffed and crossed her arms, "I demand a lawyer."

"YOU GET NOTHING AND YOU'LL LIKE IT!" Matthew shouted as he flicked her forehead and opened a portal back to their house and went inside it, Sebastian following after and once through the portal closed and he set Mara on the floor of their home, "Both of you will be punished for pulling a stunt like that!"

"Yeah you two are so grounded that I'm going to have to punish Joey and Midnight for how much is left over! No TV, no cookies, and definitely no toys!" Matthew shouted. Mara started to tear up and she looked at the floor, "M-mommy and Daddy are mad?" She said, noticing how angry they were and she looked up at Matthew with her teary eyes, "Is Mommy and D-daddy going to return me?" She asked, her tiny voice wavering slightly at the thought, "I don't want to be returned again!"

This made Matthew feel like a horrible father, and Kit saw this, unfortunately, "HOW DARE YOU TWO ADOPT US AND EVEN DARE THINK OF RETURNING US. WE ARE NOT MUTTS TO BE RETURNED TO A KENEL WE ARE HUMAN BEINGS!" Sebastian's heart hurt at those words, feeling horrible as well, and Mara started crying even more, "I like th-this mommy and d-daddy! I don't want 'nother ones!" She said, her voice shaking and she sounded even younger since she dropped some letters, her words slurring.

Kit held back a grin and shouted at the two, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, DO YOU FEEL PROUD OF YOURSELVES, MAKING A LITTLE GIRL CRY! I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY, AND YOU CAN STAY OUT THERE AND THINK ABOUT IT!" She slammed the front door shut in their face and locked it, and she whistled as she walked away.

Matthew blinked and looked at Sebastian, "W-where we just… Hey!"

Mara sniffled and wiped the tears away as she went over to Kit, "Sis, I cry to help us, did I do well?" She asked her. Kit patted her head and said, "Good girl!" Mara smiled at this, feeling accomplished at what she just did.

Sebastian stared at the closed door then back at Matthew, "What just happened?" He said, even if he still felt horrible for making Mara cry. "We were locked out that is what! Are you sure you don't want to do electroshock therapy!" He growled as he tried to force the door open. "No Matthew!" He said, frowning at his mate, "You know I do love you dearly, but after the Nyquil and therapy, I think I will make the decisions on what they need since so far force has only caused backfire!"

"Oh right, and giving them sugar helps, if you don't remember you were also drugged!" Matthew pointed out. Sebastian looked at Matthew, his expression was anything but happy, "Love, you do not think I know this? Forcing such cruel treatments on a child is unthinkable, even a demon like me can see that!" He turned away from Matthew, refusing to look at him, "Do not speak to me until you stop taking the easy way out and stop thinking like my father!" He knew Matthew wasn't anything like that man, but since his own childhood was filled with his own father forcing him to be what the man wanted, he didn't want the same fate forced on his daughters. He felt like he even understood Kit the most deep down. He knew the feeling of someone stronger than you, forcefully pushing you to do what you didn't want.

Matthew though didn't care about anything else right now, to shock as he stared at Sebastian, "Your father. YOUR FATHER! YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT TYRANT! FINE!" He screamed at Sebastian as he kicked the door open and pushed roughly passed the other and he went into one of the empty rooms and locked himself in it, "APPARENTLY I'M NOTHING BUT A HORRIBLE FATHER, SO IF YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN DO SO WITHOUT ME!"

Sebastian growled as he went into the house angry and he began to tidy up the place to cool off, though he was trembling as he did this, his eyes wavering slightly as he felt tears sting them, _I will! If you cannot love both our daughters equally like I do, then I will do it for you!_ He thought to the other, even in his mind his voice carried a hurt tone, and yet he was still furious at his mate.

Matthew just blocked him from his mind, he knew this was being childish, but he hated how the other accused him of loving them any less than the other, he was new to being a parent like Sebastian, and yet why was the other so much better than him at everything he does, and why does everything blow up in his face when he tried to do the same?

Sebastian was still upset, but by the time he was done making the entire house spotless, he almost broke down, and had no choice but to force a smile as he went to his daughters' bedroom, "Mara, Kit, time for bed." He said as he got their pajamas ready for them and even towels, "First we take a bath though." He tried to sound fine, but his throat felt like a knot was there, he didn't like arguing with Matthew, and that really bothered him.

Kit heard the yelling, it was nothing new, parents argued all the time, but she still raised an eyebrow at it, "Father always gives us a bath." Mara even looked at Sebastian and asked, "Is mommy okay?" He swallowed hard as he tried to speak, and he said, "I'm fine sweeties." He said softly as he took them into the bathroom, "Mommy and Daddy just had a disagreement that is all. I'll give you both baths okay." Matthew though could hear the other's voice down the hall and he grabbed the pillow and turned his back to the door, burying his tear stained face into it.

Kit said at what Sebastian said and she just stepped into the bathtub, while Mara needed help getting in and Sebastian filled the tub with water and bubbled, even adding toys for them. Mara saw her favorite sea turtle bath toy and smiled as she squeezed it, making it squeak. Kit grabbed her shark toy and circled the yellow rubber ducky, and she grinned evilly, 'I shall make ducks so vicious and evil that they will form ranks and attack the world!"

Sebastian laughed softly at this and discretely wiped away some moisture by his eye and ruffled her wet hair, "You're so silly my little Kit." He said and smiled at Mara as well, the little girl making herself a beard out of bubbles. Kit frowned from her wild hair being ruffled because it just stood up even more than its usual messy self, but still didn't say anything to that.

Sebastian let them play for a while then helped them rinse, after they were clean he wrapped them in towels and carried them to their beds as he dressed them in their pajamas, Mara's a pink bunny one, and Kit's one with police tape and hazard designs on it.

"Good night Mother, tell Father good night as well." Kit said as she got into bed and Sebastian smiled as he tucked her in, "Good night my Kit and I will." He placed a small kiss on her cheek before going to Mara and tucking her into bed, and he even gave her the stuffed kitten she loved, "Good night sweet Mara." He said and she smiled and yawned telling him goodnight as she kissed his nose, and he went to the door and whispered softly, "I love you both very much." He shut off the lights, small glow in the dark stars glowing on the ceiling as he closed the door behind him.

Kit stared at the ceiling and sighed a bit, trying to sleep, but it was not easy since she could hear the faint cries of her father till the male passed out.

The blonde missed Sebastian the entire tie, it was difficult for him, having once been away from Sebastian so long it had almost literally killed him, and even now with the other so close, he was still so far.

Sebastian cleaned the already clean house a second time to make sure he was no longer angry and although he was still sad he went to the locked room and knocked on the door, "Matthew… Kit asked me to tell you good night." He said, remembering how the other basically gave him a mental slap to the face before locking himself in the room.

Matthew didn't hear the other at first as he sniffled a bit in his sleep. Sebastian heard this and his hand shook as he knocked again, his voice cracking as he called his mate a second time, "Matthew… Please… Please open the door."

This time Matthew woke up and he heard the other and just buried his face into the pillow. _Leave me alone~_

Sebastian felt hurt by this and he pulled his hand away from the door, _I'm sorry Matthew, I'll leave you be… G-good night Love. _He said and walked to the kitchen, he knew he was being a coward for not begging Matthew more so the other could let him in, but after he accused Matthew of being like his father earlier, he was truly ashamed of himself. He cleaned the dishes again, and after a while he sat at the kitchen table, his head in his hands and he let himself cry quietly, he was truly sorry for telling Matthew all that, but he was just afraid he would make his mate more angry if he tried to keep apologizing, and he didn't want a fight to happen anywhere near the girls.

Matthew wasn't faring so well either, feeling cold and hollow, he wanted the other back but, he didn't want to be reminded that he was a failure as a father, and was just like Sebastian's father. _I'm an idiot, of course I couldn't be a good father, I'm an orphan as well, what the hell would I have to off the girls if I'm just like them._

Sebastian was tired and felt more alone than ever, he was tired of feeling this pain, and decided to try one last time as he called to his mate through their bond._ Love, please I'm so sorry. You're not like my father, just please, please don't lock yourself away from me anymore._

Mara shifted in her bed, not being able to sleep out of worry, "Do you think Mommy and Daddy will be okay sis?" She asked Kit. The red-head opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the little blonde, "Yes, they are just idiots, and idiots attract each other. Don't fret, just go back to sleep."

Matthew rubbed his tears away and thought back to Sebastian, _Why? I'm useless, and horrible! Nothing I do works right, I don't deserve to be a father, I don't even deserve to be your mate!_

_You're not useless Love, we are both new to this, and we will have challenges, but we can never grow from them if we cannot work them out. Matthew I love you, and you are perfect to me, so please understand that I didn't mean what I told you earlier._ Matthew went to the door and opened it slightly as he softly whispered, "I-I love you to Sebastian~"

Sebastian went to Matthew and embraced him, "I love you so much Matthew, I'm really sorry." He said softly. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and buried his face into the other's neck, "I'm sorry too Sebastian, can we just forget about this and just go back to bed together?" The raven nodded as he led them back to bed and he pulled Matthew close to him as they held each other tightly, "I missed you so much Sebastian, I can't be away from you, not even a second." Matthew said. "I missed you as well Love, I do not like causing you to become upset." Sebastian said as he stroked the other's hair and he received a kiss from his lover, "All is forgiven Sebastian, and I hope I am forgiven as well."

"Always Matthew~ Always~"

They held each other as they slept, they were still trying hard to keep their life perfect, but it wasn't, but that was okay, because to each other they were perfect, even their insane daughters, all together they were the perfect family~


	12. Psychotic Love

_**Ah hello guys! Woo such a busy week! I got finals every week till my last class, college is tricky! Anyways not even school will stop me from at least giving you guys a new one shot! Mara and I worked hard on this one, we hope you like it. As well, if you see some spelling errors or incomplete words, do me a favor, send me a pm please, I will fix them for sure!**_

_**Disclaimer: MaraBella15 and I do not own Kuroshitsugi, but I own Matthew Ross. MaraBella15 owns Cephas Michaelis.**_

_**Summary: No one can predict who you fall in love with, sometimes it's a smile from across the room, a flick of their hair, or their eyes staring into yours, but in Matthew's case, it was the beautiful scarlet that covered his body as he watched the almost demonic man holding a blade. When love's a dangerous game, will you live, or die?**_

_**~Psychotic Love~**_

He walked along the street, his hands in his pockets, and his posture average, he looked gorgeous, maybe a model or just a handsome man, but the fact remained that he didn't look like a threat, and yet anyone seeing him would be oh so wrong indeed. Never judged a book by its cover because you always tend to miss all the important pages in between. He was neither normal, nor sane, deep down, behind those beautiful features, was a sadistic monster. To love him would mean accepting pain with open arms, to witness many sins, and knowing that you may fall by those beautiful hands. His kisses were poison, and his smiles twisted with sick humor. He enjoyed the fact no one could see past his mask, or how mentally unstable he was. In fact, just the sight of blood alone thrilled him enough to be considered abnormal.

He continued to roam the streets like an animal on the hunt, he didn't care if it was late, and that muggings happen here at night, he was not afraid. If he was attacked, the solution was simple, kill the attacker.

A young blonde male helped a nurse to her car and waved her off as she drove to her home. He looked at the hospital and gave a small sigh, today's work was too much for him, he loved kids but he didn't like being tackled by them. He looked at his watch and saw it was already close to midnight, he didn't have a car, then again this is New York, you'd be lucky to drive one during rush hour, and luckily he didn't live that far away from the hospital. He hoisted his small duffle bag over his shoulder and he started walking down the dark street, his feet making small tapping sounds, it was a dark night, the moon was half hidden by the clouds, his co-workers would often times tell him scary stories of people going missing on a full moon, and he shivered at the thought of one, his blonde hair falling in front of him, _It's just a story! Don't get so caught up in it!_ He noticed someone walking down the same street and just took a deep breath, _It's all in your imagination Matthew~_

The killer noticed the man walking towards him, he didn't really care though, and he did not kill those who have done anything wrong. At times the cops were even grateful for killing people who raped and robbed. Maybe that's why he has never been arrested, but then again, he is very clever, never leaving any evidence behind, why is this so? Because he used to kill back in his homeland and was never caught.

They both heard a painful groan and cry for help, and only the blonde male made a move to the alley where it was coming from, "Is someone hurt? Don't worry, I'm a doctor, I can help." He said as he wandered around, he didn't see anyone at all. He frowned and when he turned around he was met with a large man, "W-wh-"

"Oh a pretty one~ Such a shame it's a boy."

Matthew felt a shock go through his body and he hit the ground, unable to scream as his fingers twitched slightly from the shock. The large man smirked at this and climbed on to him, already taking his clothes off, and roughly touching Matthew's body. The blonde was afraid, scared even, he never had this happen before and he gave a small whimper when he felt the man press just the tip of his arousal against his entrance, he's never slept with a man before, even though he knew he was for that team, he hasn't had the chance to really go out and meet a nice man, and now he was about to be raped by some strange man, and he tried to speak out for help, but was threatened to be shocked again in a very painful location.

Sebastian saw the blonde disappear into the alley and he frowned, his eyes narrowing as he couldn't hear anything else, as a killer he had to be able to hear and see anything in case he forgot something important or a witness was around. _Such people… Always causing trouble, that's my job!_ He took out a knife and went to the alley and saw the blond eon the ground, about to be raped. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself?" He said as he tilted his head to the side as if in thought, his voice stopping the rapist from committing the act.

Red crimson eyes looked at the attack with no emotion, and he palmed the knife in his hand, itching to use it. Matthew looked at those eyes, and he tried to speak, but was overcome by fear, he didn't even know he was crying. The man that had attacked him got off and took out a gun and Matthew saw this, feeling as if all hope was lost now, that the other would either run away, or die trying to save him. "P-Please…H-help~" He begged, but his meek voice was drowned by the rapist, "Mind your own business pretty boy!" The man threatened as he cocked his gun.

Sebastian smirked at this, "Hm~ No." He smirked as his eyes grew a bit darker, "In fact, it is my business. You see," He stepped forward, the tip of the gun pressing to his chest now, "My mother never told me to keep my hands to myself either." His smirk widen into a sadistic smile and faster than the man could even blink he severed the hand holding the gun and kicked the limb away as the man fell to the ground screaming, holding on to his handless arm, "I liked your hand, such a shame, I like it even better when it's not attacked to you." The man was kneeling on the ground, and Sebastian just kneeled down as well, and stabbed his blade between the man's lips and cut large gashes into the other's jaw, his smile permanently on his face as he giggled with glee, the blood spraying his cloth, face, and even the paralyzed blonde. "This game was really fun~!" He stabbed the blade into the man's neck and severed the head in a few swift motions of his blade and he stood, holding the decapitated head, "Nighty night~" He kissed the forehead of the bodiless head and kicked it away.

Matthew saw all of this, and instead of being shocked and frightened, he felt nothing except joy that he was saved. He didn't care if the other slaughtered the man, or that he could have been next, he was just glad to have someone rescue him, he could barely move, and his voice was nothing but a whisper as he said, "T-thank you~"

Sebastian licked the blood of his knife and looked down at the other, and he just grinned and picked up a white lab coat and sat the blonde up, he placed the white coat around the blonde's shoulder and he began to walk away, an eerie whistle leaving his lips that sounded a lot like ring around the rosy. _Such beautiful art work it was to cut off such a head as large as his! I wish I could cut out his heart, but alas I can do that some other time when I am not too hungry. I wonder if that pasta from yesterday is still good in the freezer._ He wondered as his appetite was unaffected by killing, in fact it just made him even hungrier.

Matthew blushed slightly when the other just did this for him, those very same hands that just dismembered someone in front of him were warm and, dare he say it, it made him feel safe. He waited a while before he was finally able to move, and he grabbed his pants and slipped them on, he then grabbed his duffle bag and tried to go home, he felt embarrassed though, that someone like that had to see him in such a disgraceful way, and he wanted to go see him again, but it felt as if he should stay away, _I'm dirty, I can't touch someone like him._ He pulled the lab coat tighter around his body and went into his apartment, still feeling the rapist touches on his skin he spent the night in his bath tub with hot water as he tried to scrub away the feeling, his skin raw to the touch, and he only stopped once in a while, a blush on his face as he thought of his savior, _I want to see him again~_

~PL~

He went home and warmed up his food and just ate it, maybe he should have washed the blood of his hands and clothing first, but he was too hungry, and it was not like he cared anyways. After he finished, he took a full shower, the once white tub had been marinated in blood for so long, that it was rust-like in color. The blood he washed off from his body slid down his skin like liquid rubies and he watched, deeply fascinated by the blood. _I am almost like a vampire;_ He thought happily, _I can't wait to start working here in this town. A day filled with saving lives and a night of blissful agony and dead, it's so beautiful really._

_Ah well, tomorrow is a new day~_

~PL~

Matthew felt tired as he finally got out of the tub, and he slipped on his clothing for the day, two sweaters, though it was cold, it was not freezing, he just felt the need to hide his body though, every inch of him if he could, but he was able to at least hide his arms, torso, legs, and even his neck with the second sweater's collar. As he went to his work, he stayed away from people, keeping his distance, it was obvious to the staff that something was wrong, but refused to be near anyone at all, every stare he received felt as if it was the rapist man touching his body all over again, and yet, every time he saw a flash of red, he could not help but turn towards it, wanting it to be his savior from last night. He wanted to meet that man again, prayed for it over and over last night, wishing his Angel of Death, would be with him by his side, the warm safe darkness that could only give him justice and comfort that the light could not do. He needed him, and wanted him.

As the blonde thought this, Sebastian did go to the hospital during midday and he had his lab coat on and as well as a name tag from the front desk. Today he would start as a doctor in the hospital, the news of his transfer from Romania his home, to America, had spread through the hospital, though what they don't know and don't have to, is that it's been three years since he's been living here. He smiled at the staff members, and they looked at him, seeing a kind and very exotic looking man. He looked almost completely different from his true self, his long hair combed back, his body clean of any and all blood. He even wore all white, even if he preferred all black, or blood red. He smiled truly when they shook his hand and patted his shoulder; he was amused by all this however, because they unknowingly shook his hand, a killer like himself.

Matthew wasn't aware of the new person at his floor, right now he was meeting with his patients, but wasn't as friendly as he used to be, in fact he shied away from touches, handshakes, and even just pats on his head. He sighed as he went to the break room and couldn't even eat his lunch, usually he was a big eater, but when he was dealing with something, no matter how long it took him to solve the problem or get over it; he would not eat until it was gone. Problem was, he felt almost hollow, his savior having left that hole in his heart, and he knew that he was mistaken gratitude for love, but he didn't care, he just wanted to see that man again.

A few nurses came into the break room and started telling him the new stories of the day, about a new doctor from Romania, but he didn't care, if it wasn't his Angel from last night, it didn't matter.

"Ah please, I'm not so special." He said as he backed away from some nurses who most likely wanted to stick to him like flies because of his looks and accent, even more so when they couldn't find a ring on his finger. "Excuse me, but I am going to eat lunch before I start my first shift!" He said, and quickly he went inside, the nurses passing him by, and he went to the vending machine and bought a bottle of water, in his head though he was sighing and frustrated. _Damn those doctors are worse than maggots on a corpse! Hehe, a corpse~_ He smiled a little at his thoughts, and was not aware of the very person he saved last night.

Matthew heard someone enter and he turned his head and his eyes widen as he stood up and almost knocked over his chair, and he gave a small gasp and blushed as he quickly looked away and mumbled, "H-hello." He couldn't believe he would meet the other at all! Sebastian turned his head a little and looked at the other briefly, not really recognizing him, "Hello." He said as he turned back around to get his water.

Matthew frowned slightly at this, _I guess he doesn't remember me, but it doesn't matter, I'm just glad to have met him once more._ He smiled again and mumbled, "Thank you." And he left the blush still on his face.

Sebastian turned at that, and he raised an eyebrow, "Who was that?" He couldn't recognize the other because it was dark in the alley, but he sort of recognized the blonde hair. _Strange, I wonder if I've met him before, surely he's not one of my victims since he is still breathing and such._ He didn't think much of this as he just sat down and ate his quick snack.

Matthew had that smile on his face for the entire time since he left the break room, his heart beating loudly in his chest every time he thought of the raven, he felt like a school boy in love. He knew what kind of man the raven was, knew that such a scary person should be reported, but he couldn't. _He's my savior after all, I owe him everything, from my soul to my very body~_

Sebastian finished his meal and headed off to his first task, surgery on a man who needed his gallbladder removed. It wasn't hard for him to be a surgeon since he enjoyed cutting people up all the time, and he was always so neat, even if he was purposely causing damage. He prepared for the surgery and he waited for another doctor to arrive and assist him in the surgery. Sure he could do it himself, but the hospital required two surgeons if one of the surgeons was new to the hospital. _Hurry up! Damn I want to get cutting already!_ He thought impatiently as he started at the scalpels as one would a cute child. _Soon my lovelies your surface will be stained with a gorgeous color of scarlet~_

A few minutes ago before Sebastian had entered the surgery room, Matthew was in there, having found out he was going to be assisting, and he was now currently hiding, which wasn't a good idea since the person on the operating table needed help, but problem was, when he found out who he was helping, he freaked. _I CAN'T MEET HIM LIKE THIS! I-I' mean I did, but… Oh I look like such a spaz!_ He finally couldn't take it any longer, neither could his legs and he blushed as he crawled out of his hiding space, which was a bottom drawer, in the very room with the other, and he just tried to act, which is impossible at this moment, natural and wash his hands, hoping the other wasn't too angry.

Sebastian was surprised at this and he shook his head and chuckled, "How strange~ and yet everyone is a little strange." He waited for the other to finally finish preparing, and he spoke up, "Please don't rush sweetheart. We have all the time in the world, or at least an hour left or so now." He said, teasing the other. He was not mean, and yet he was using a very flat tone, but it was what he used when he was being 'regular', his real tone more 'happy' at times, and a lot more sadistic with such grim humor.

"N-Not a girl, so don't call me sweet heart!" He mumbled his blush growing as he prepped up and couldn't look the other in the face, _This is embarrassing. "_I'm ready." He muttered.

"Wonderful Darling." He was starting to let his other side slip out, and he went into the room and started making the first incision, his movements swift and accurate, it was rare to see a surgeon that didn't have trembling fingers, and he was so used to using his knife, so he just cut open the patient like one would slice open an animal, he even hummed happily.

Matthew was actually stunned as he watched the other cut away at the patient, he was supposed to be helping out too, but he was just too mesmerized at the precision and the clean cuts the other made. _He is amazing~_

"Feel free to jump in anytime." Sebastian said as he continued to finish his outer slices. He was humming a Christmas carol as he did this; he found it funny mentally because he added his own twist to it. _The weather outside is frightful~ But tonight your screams sound so delightful~ When scarlet stains the snow~ Let it flow, let it flow, let it flow~_

Matthew was still dazed, and when he realized what the other said he shook his head and said, "Ah I'm sorry!" He went in and did some cuts, slower than the other, but his were as accurate as Sebastian. He gently went through the wall of muscle from the abdomen and he pushed them aside, but accidentally brushed his gloved hand against the raven, and he gave a small gasp and quickly pulled his hand away, unfortunately making a small cut on the descending large intestine, "Sh-shit!" Sebastian saw this and chuckled, "No worries, nothing a few stitches can fix." He said, not even worried for the patient at all.

This didn't make the blonde happy, he bit his lower lip in frustration, he wasn't upset about the cut, he was upset that he touched the other's hand, though he was wearing gloves, it didn't stop him from feeling the warmth of the raven's hand. He moved the organs gently away from the small gallbladder and mumbled, "I-It's ready for you."

Sebastian smiled and he cut into the organ, his blade cut delicately into the flesh, and yet he looked a little bored doing this, he didn't see as much blood as he would like, he sighed and removed the organ and held it in his hand. "Warm~" He held it longer than necessary just to poke it for his own amusement and he set it down in the metal bowl besides them.

"I prefer the cold." Matthew mumbled as he started closing up the cuts and fixing the organs back to normal, even stitching the small cut he accidentally made. Sebastian giggled at this as he watched the other stitch the patient up, "Reminds me of a Katy Perry song." He analyzed the other's face, and he was trying to figure out why he was so familiar. _The hair, something about that bright yellow hair~_ He thought for a while, and suddenly it clicked. _Ooh, this is interesting~_

"Sorry, I don't listen to hip hop, or whatever that is, I'm more of old school rock." He said, blushing slightly since he realized he was able to talk to him easily, he hoped though that it would last. He finished stitching up the man, and he sighed as he removed his mask, Sebastian doing the same.

The raven smirked as he decided to drop his act completely, "Oh, music aside Sweet heart, I'm shocked that I would see you here. Such a coincidence after yesterday~ Did you misses me?" He asked the scalpel still in his hand. Matthew froze slightly at this, his heart almost skipping a beat and he kept his gaze down as he whispered, "Yes~"

He looked at the other in curiosity and he tilted his head, much like last night as if he was thinking, "Then you know what I can do if you speak any word about last night, don't you Honey~" He said in a sweet tone, as he leaned near the other, the flat side of his scalpel against the other's cheek, "I wouldn't want to cut out that pretty little tongue out of your mouth."

Matthew moved away and he said, "Don't touch me please! I-I'm dirty for someone like you to touch." His eyebrows furrowed as he wrapped his arms around his body, "I would never tell anyone, I owe you everything~"

Sebastian gave a short burst of laughter at this, "Such a cutie! You think you're disgusting to me? How wonderfully adorable and naïve~" He walked over to the other and smiled as he pressed the blade against the blonde's lower lip and pricked it as he whispered, "I like it~" He moved away and acted like nothing happened as he put the blade away and he took off his gloves, throwing them away when a nurse came in to take the patient back to his room, and Sebastian reverted back to his 'humble' foreign doctor act.

Matthew stared at the other, his lip dripping blood, and his heart fluttered like crazy as he blushed slightly and walked out of the surgery room and washed his hand under scalding water, but he didn't even seem to be focused on it as he just licked his lips of the blood that kept beading out and he wondered why the other looked at someone like him.

Sebastian had to wash his hand also, and he went to the sink seeing the other still there, and he slipped his hands under the hot water and he looked at him, "Careful there Tiger, the water is almost as hot as you." He smirked at this, not bothering to hide himself in front of the other.

This made Matthew blush deeply and he kept his head down, he has never felt this way before, and he tried to stop the small smile that came to his face, but was powerless, he was utterly love sick. _I can't stop this feeling, and I don't even know who he is, but I don't need to know him, because… I find him comforting~_

"Such a cute smile." Sebastian said as he brushed his hands with the others on purpose, and he looked at the ID tag, "Matthew~ Nice name, and such pretty blood." He said as he saw the small drops that would form on the other's lower lip. "P-please stop, I don't deserve such words." He said softly as he took his hands out of the water and went away from the other to dry his hands on the air dryers. Sebastian smiled, "So humble, it makes my heart flutter!" He said, his relentless advances on the other just increasing, "Or maybe I have a heart problem." He said, chuckling again as he bumped his hips with the other.

Matthew blushed a bit, his lower lip being bitten by his pearly white teeth that were slowly getting stained with red as he turned his head away and muttered, "W-why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to," He said with a smirk, "And unfortunately for you, I really don't care if you like it or not." He kissed him hard, tasting the blood and he pulled away as he licked his lips, "You're tasty."

Matthew's back was pressed against the wall, small pants coming from him as his heart beated loudly in his chest and he placed a shaking hand over it to try to calm it down, he's never been kissed by a man before, and he didn't knew it could be so rough, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was how much he really liked it, he quickly said to the raven, "Excuse me!" And he rushed out of the room, he didn't mean to run away, but he just couldn't stop the feeling in his heart, and he felt so nervous about it.

Sebastian just grinned at this, "Ah, such a cutie pie! I just want to eat him up!" He licked his lips, still tasting the other and he left to go see some of his other patients, but he was hoping to see the blonde again.

Matthew was hiding again, in a cabinet, and the kids looked at it, wondering if this was a game, but they promptly ignored him and kept playing. _Why did I run! Shit my heart won't stop beating! What had he done to me~?_ He blushed and touched his lips, the blood had already dried now, but the bite mark was there on his lip, _He said I was cute~_

Sebastian treated some of his other patients and he started looking around for the other in the hospital. _Now where is my cute little treat, come out wherever you are Matthew~ I will bite, but I will make it feel so~ good~_

Matthew finally came out of his hiding spot and he checked the time it was, and already it was time for him to clock out, but he didn't want to leave yet. He sighed and went to the locker rooms, making sure no one was there, and he changed out of his doctor clothing and into his street clothes, the sweater sliding over his tan skin and his jeans hugging his lower half, _I-I can't believe I was kissed by the other, and I like it a lot~_

Sebastian was done with his shift and he entered the locker rooms, and switched his white clothing to solid black and he looked into the small mirror of his locker and he smirked. _Ah black~ What a wonderful color, it keeps you warm in the winter by absorbing the rays of the sun, it's fashionable, and it even hides blood stains!_

Matthew closed his locker, a small click coming from it and he sighed as he tied his shoelaces and blushed as he remembered the kiss again, _Gah stop focusing on it!_ Sebastian heard the small click and he peeked past the lockers on the other side and he smirked. _Oh my treat is here~_ He went over to him, silently of course, and as the other bent over he gripped the blonde's behind and gave it a small squeeze, "Hey sweet heart~"

"Ah!" Matthew screamed as he pretty much jumped in the air by three feet. Sebastian laughed at this and grabbed the other by his waist and he grinned widely, "Oh I know I'm being so forward but I absolutely believe I just made you jump for me, how sweet~" Matthew blushed and tried to scramble away, "W-Wait stop we're in a locker room!"

"So?" He asked, and he bit the other's neck playfully and he tasted blood but that only made him smile as he licked the love bite he made. Matthew covered his mouth when a moan almost came out and he tried to wiggle out of the other's arms, "N-Not here at least~" _Wait, what am I saying!_ Sebastian smirked at that and he pushed the other against the lockers and he placed his arms on either side of the blonde to make sure he would not move or escape, "Aw does my cutie not like me?" He said with a small pout that he looked genuine till he smirked deviously and he moved his knee between Matthew's legs, "I'm, hehehe~ sorry."

Matthew's face was burning red and his heart was thrumming loudly in his chest as he kept his hands on his mouth, not wanting to say anything at all, though he was thinking, _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Sebastian leaned forward and nipped the other's fingers, "Won't you talk honey?" He said this sweetly, but he rubbed the other's lower region roughly with his knee, "Hm?" Matthew gasped and he turned his head away as small moans came through his tight lips, his hands now pressing the raven's chest, "N-Not in the lockers~"

"But we're not in the lockers." He teased, "We're against them."

"T-Then not in the locker room! P-Please i-it'll be m-my first time~" He didn't know what the hell possessed him to say that to the other, but he really wasn't thinking at this moment. Sebastian smiled and said, "True, I should play a little more romantic." He let the other go, almost making him fall to the floor and he kissed him deeply before pulling away, "So sweet." With that he turned and began walking to the exit, he loved to play before the main event, "Good bye Love~"

Matthew was pretty sure he was brained dead at that moment, his mind was busted and the only thing he could think of was the other said Love. _Oh my god! _He covered his face, trying to stop the blush and he just grabbed his duffle bag and he ran to the exit but he for some reason, remember he is brain dead, forced the other on to the wall and kissed him back before running away. _Why did I just do that!_

Sebastian laughed at this, and he blew the other an air kiss as he ran away. _So cute~ I could just cut him to pieces. Hm but then, it wouldn't be any fun after that._ He began to whistle as he left the hospital and walked down the street and rounded a corner. He felt in the mood for hunting. _Hm, but I still have that shopping list _He took a crumbled piece of paper from his pocket and read it. _Things to remember, buy eggs, bread, pasta noodles, cookies, hmm preferably chocolate, almonds milk, don't forget to take the severed hand out of the freezer to feed to the neighbors do, take out the trash, clean the basement, ugh that takes forever to clean! Ugh, people bleed too much. Well that's it._ He smiled at this and continues walking.

Back with Matthew, the blonde had rushed straight home and was curling up on his couch, if he was anymore red face he'd be steaming through the ears. He couldn't believe what he had just done and he couldn't believe the other's actions, _T-today is so weird! Ah but I really liked his kiss!_ He touched his lips and sighed softly as he stared at his empty apartment, he was never bothered at being lonely, but now he never knew how much he wished someone was there with him.

Sebastian had the opposite effect, he liked being alone more than with someone, and in fact he loved also shopping alone. He bought what he needed at the supermarket, and went home. He set the bags on the counter and put them away, but not before chucking that severed hand to the dog next door who ate it gratefully, that was the only dog he tolerated, its name was Joey and he spoiled the dog by giving him the smaller parts of his kills, just because he felt like it. After putting the food away he went into the basement and scrubbed a good few minutes as he rinsed all the crusted blood off the floor that left a rust colored stain just like his bath tub. After a few minutes of polishing the meat hooks hanging from the ceiling, he dusted off his many jars of unusual things he saved from his captives like a few gold teeth, hair, even a skull he bleached. In a brown bag he smiled at his latest addition to his collection, it was the head of a man wanted for rape, and unfortunately for the police, he got to the man first. He kept the head and left them the body at least; it was fair payment in his book for his services. He set the head on his work desk inside an old metal bucket and he let the man's long brown hair fall outside the bucket as he began to brush the knots out, the blood slick and red in the hair as he combed it. He whistled at this and just continued to brush while the blood dripped from the strands of hair and on to the table leaving dark streaks. _Hm, he had such nice hair~ I should grow mine out more~_

He finished his 'chores' and ate before he decided it was late enough tonight to finally go out to hunt. He slid his knives and a single emergency gun into his pants that were held secure by a thin metal chain and he left his home. His footsteps made no sound on the sidewalk as he looked for the usual, predators, thugs, rapist, the ice cream man. He had a fucking sweet tooth and the damn ice cream man has been avoiding him ever since he asked for ice cream, but forgot to change out of his bloody t-shirt. That sorry son of a bit had something coming to him if he ever saw that man! He stopped for a second when he saw a yellow cat pass by and he smiled and wondered what his new toy was doing.

~PL~

Matthew sighed again as he walked around his apartment, usually when he came home so early he would go out and drink some coffee at a cafe or just check out a bookstore, but he was afraid to go back out tonight, the chances of his savior coming to rescue him again were very slim, even though he had met the other a few times now. _He kept touching me too, doesn't he know how… Filthy I am? I was touched by that bastard, so why does he want to touch me?_ He sighed and went out to his windowsill and looked up at the sky, the full moon from before was slowly starting to change, tomorrow it will be a Gibson moon, he would miss the full moon, at the same time, he felt cautious of it, maybe it was true what they said about bad things happening under full moons, after all, he was almost raped last night, and yet at the same time, he was saved.

He could only sigh as he watched a few dark clouds pass by and he shivered slightly from a cold breeze, he didn't knew how he was going to handle the other tomorrow, but knew that he wanted to try not avoiding the other, it wasn't good for his health either to be suddenly snuck up by the raven and be felt up again.

~PL~

Okay so maybe he went a little overboard this time, maybe a lot. He just had to go after the guy who hit his girlfriend, sure he killed the guy, but it was dark and somehow he managed to have them both fall off a pretty steep bridge and into a large pond filled with jagged rocks at the bottom, and sure he was alright but the guy he was after was under him at the time, and well was pretty much crushed. On the bright side, the man was wearing a lovely looking scarf with red flowers or blood, stitched on. _Ooh how nice looking, a bit bloody, but if I wash it, I'm sure I can get the stains mostly out and it would make a nice gift for Matthew!_ He smiled happily at this and he took the scarf off the stiffening corpse and kicked the deceased into deeper waters before he pocketed the scar and began making his way home again, and he didn't realize it but he passed by Matthew's apartment on the way there.

Matthew felt a chill wind passed by and he could have sworn he thought of Sebastian doing someone this stupid, but then realized another thing; _I'm in love with a psycho killer! God if my parents were still alive they would have taken me to the nut house!_ He sighed and just gave a small chuckle as he softly whistled the tune he heard Sebastian whistle last night, his not as eerie, but almost sweet, as if calling out to the other, _I'm such a weirdo, but I guess you can't help who you fall in love with._

He smiled as he closed the window and lay down on his bed, "Sebastian~ whether meeting you will kill me or make me lives, it wouldn't matter to me, and I'm already caught in your beautiful blood stain claws." He held his pillow close to his chest and he slowly drifted into a soft slumber.

Sebastian, was whistling as he washed the blood off the scarf till it looked almost new, except that there was a blood stain on the flowers, it wasn't noticeable since the flower was red though. _I hope he likes it! It'll bring out those oh so very large and beautiful green eyes~_

Sebastian had cleaned his 'present' to perfection and put it away in a bag to give to Matthew tomorrow, and he crawled into bed, dead tired. He yawned and turned out his bedside lamp and snuggled into his bed. _Ah I can't wait for tomorrow~_

~PL~

Matthew's alarm clock annoyed him to death as he tried to smack it, but kept knocking off the wrong things. Finally he got it, and chucked it into the wastebasket as he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water woke him up a bit, but when he saw his imagine in the full length mirror there was a huge blush on his face as he stared at the bright red hickey. _T-That idiot!_ He placed a band aid over it, and felt like a middle school kid who was given his first hickey. He just tried to act normal as he changed and quickly rushed to the hospital, his duffle bag slightly smacking against his hip as he ran.

Sebastian had already arrived earlier to wait for the other, and five coffees later, he was immensely tired. He looked at advertisement in the newspaper beside him and he smirked, _Hehehe, should have taken a five hour energy~_ He sighed as he sat at his table, and stared at the bag with Matthew's present next to him on an empty chair.

Matthew entered the cafeteria and ordered a bagel and some orange juice, and he went to the table only to stop and blush when he saw Sebastian, _J-just go and say hi to him! He won't b-… Well yes he will actually…JUST SAY HI!_ He went over to the raven and mumbled, "G-good morning." Sebastian looked up and smiled widely, "MATTHEW!" He stood up and gave the other a hug, not giving a damn if anyone saw, and he shoved the bag into the blonde's hands, "I got something for you." Matthew's blush increased and he looked at the bag in his hands, "W-what is it?"

"It's a genie that will grant you wish." He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "Just open it and see! _Please like it~!_"

"A genie that grants wishes would be nice." He took out the scare and stared at it, it was really pretty. He blushed as he slipped it around his neck and he looked at the designs then he laughed and shyly hug the other, but whispered in his ear, "My name isn't Teddy, you might want to check stitched names next time, but thank you Sebastian~" He blushed as he grazed his lips on the other's neck and he sat down at the table. Sebastian shrugged at that, "I could always restitch over that." He grumbled and sat down as well, "I'm glad you're talking to me today."

"Trust me; I'm thinking of running and hiding again, this is taking all of my courage just to stay so close to you." He mumbled as he gave the other a small smile and he sipped his orange juice and nibbled on his bagel.

Sebastian looked at him curiously again, and he said, "Still scared of me?" He reached over and touched the band aid on the other's neck, "I know I bit, but it's not like I'd kill you, you're too cute for that."

"N-Not scared!" Never scared…of you~" He blushed as he looked away, not really meaning to say so much and he mumbled, "I-it's not like I like every guy I meet. I just don't know how to be with another man~" He mumbled.

"So you're a bi-curious-straight guy?" He asked, feeling more confused, 'Because if you don't know how being with another man works, I can explain all the details~" He said, smirking as he looked at the other like a wolf would to a piece of meat. Matthew blushed and gave a small shrug, "I-I guess I am." He looked at the other, his green eyes wide and almost innocent as he whispered, "I don't know how to b-be with a man at all, so will you really teach me?"

"Of course." He said lowly, leaning closer to the other, "But I will warn you, I do not play gentle, I enjoy pain, and it excites me." Matthew bit his lower lip, remembering what the other did yesterday and he mumbled, "I-If it's you, you can do whatever you want to me~"

"Alright then." He leaned forward and kissed the other, and bit the soft pink lips till they bled again, "I'll show you everything, but it's my rules, and I will enjoy playing with you for however much I want~" He was sitting close to the other and the tables had a cover over them that was medium size, and he used this to his advantage as he rubbed the other's clothed member with his hand under the table. Matthew's hand went on to the devious raven's knee and gripped it tightly and he panted softly, trying hard not to moan loudly in the cafeteria. "A-ah~ Sebastian, we're in a p-public place~"

"I know, isn't this fun~" He rubbed a little more till he felt the other get a little hard, and only then did he stop and stood up, saying, "That's just an assurance you keep thinking about me the rest of the day~" Matthew groaned in disappointment and he smacked his head on the table, "D-damn you!" He was blushing badly at the other's cruel tricks as he tried to calm himself down.

Sebastian just smiled and walked away to start working, today was going to be fun, he was going to tease the blonde till he was begging for sex.

Matthew stayed in the cafeteria and waited till he was no longer having a problem, and he started to work, a little mad at Sebastian. _Ah that man is insufferable!_

Sebastian was currently checking on a patient who had tuberculosis, but as he exited the room, fate sent him Matthew as he gave the chart to a nurse and he smirked inwardly and made sure no one was watching as he pinched the other's behind as he passed him. Matthew had jumped at that and scurried to his patient with alzhymers, that was kind of difficult and annoying because the old man kept asking who he was over and over.

Sebastian was having a hell of a great time till some clumsy nurse bumped into him and spilled a few uncorked vials of liquid charcoal for a patient who had food poisoning, and she had spilled it all over his white uniform. He stood in the hallway as the glass smacked the floor and the nurses around him grew silent as they watched for his reaction on the accident. He glared at the red-headed nurse and frowned, he was furious. He did not like it when his 'professional' clothes got dirty. He was holding a syringe in his hand that was for the patient, but right now he was debating whether or not he should just stab the woman in the neck for her clumsiness. His hand shook by his side, and he took a deep breath counting to ten to calm himself so he wouldn't commit a murder in front of witnesses. _DOES SHE FUCKING KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FUCKING GET STAINS OUT OF WHITE FABRIC!_ As a random thought, he wondered if he was bi-polar.

Matthew had finished with the elderly man and he saw Sebastian holding the syringe in his hand, looking ready to kill May Rin, he also saw the huge black stain on Sebastian's clothes and he realized what was going on and rushed over quick. He touched Sebastian's shoulder, breaking the raven out of his furious daze, and the blonde said with a smile, "Ah I got another lab coat Sebastian. When you finish with your patient tell me so I can get it for you."

Sebastian gave a small nod and he just muttered, "Fine." He tried not to shoot a glare at the woman and he looked at Matthew, "I'll just give Mr. Davis his shot and I will borrow your coat." He said before going to his patient's room. Matthew chuckled nervously as he told the nurses it was fine and May Rin hugged him as she cried, happy she didn't get scolded. He patted her red-head and she thanked him as she walked away and somehow tripped over air. _Ah that would have been bad if he killed her in front of people._ Sebastian gave his patient a shot, a little too roughly as he made the man wince, but he was really pissed off. If it wasn't blood from a kill that stained his clothing, he was going to get angry; after all he was a clean person when it came to his clothes.

He left the room and went to Matthew, eager to get the ruined lab coat off, his hands were still clenched at his side, as if he had one of his many blades in them, he really wanted to hurt that woman. Matthew looked at the other and placed a hand on the other's clenched fist, "Come on~ I'll wash your lab coat and bring it to you tomorrow as well." He smiled softly at the other and gently nudged him into the locker room. He took off his coat and set it on a wooden bench there, and just as if luck would hate him, the ink sunk into his shirt as well. _Fuck it! I should stop wearing white!_ He pulled off the shirt and was now topless and he set it aside with the coat and he rubbed at some of the charcoal that stained a small spot on his porcelain well-toned abdomen.

Matthew turned around at that moment and blushed bright red as he started at the other's half naked body and he immediately slapped a hand over his eyes. _O-oh my god his body is-is hot~!_ Sebastian turned to look at the other and the sight was almost too adorable to describe. He suddenly felt very naughty and he loved it as he went to the other and he grabbed the smaller tan wrist and he pulled the other's hand away from his face so he could look at him, "Aw~ you like what you see?" He said, making sure to lay on his accent thickly just to enhance the sexiness he knew he had, just to see that scarlet hue grow darker.

Matthew felt like he was going to faint from the sight and just turned his head away "I-I'll lend you a shirt too~"

"Hm, but I quite like this better." He said with a grin and he kissed the blonde, and made the soft tan hands rest on his sides so the other could feel his skin. His body was like marble, not an inch of fat whatsoever, just firm muscle and soft skin. Matthew gave a small whimper at this as he gave into the kiss so easily, his fingers lightly skimming the other's abs, _H-his body is so hard and yet his skin is so nice and smooth~_

Sebastian smiled into the kiss and he decided he really wanted to taste the other and he made Matthew lean against the lockers as he kissed his way down the other's neck and he bit down hard when he got to his collarbone. His fingers swiftly freed Matthew's flaccid penis out and he whispered softly, "I want to taste you Matthew~" He purred into the other's ear and he went down on Matthew and licked the tip of the other's cock and was almost laughing mentally because he knew the other would think they could be caught, but what Matthew didn't know was Sebastian locked the door from the inside when they got in to the locker room.

_AH WHAT IS HE DOING?_ He couldn't voice his objection as he gave a small moan and he tried to push the other away. _Shit his mouth is so warm~!_ Sebastian nipped the other's tip when he tried to pull away and he licked him from base to tip, and with his right hand he toyed with the now harden member, stroking it along with his retreating tongue. "Ngh~ Sebastian~" He moaned, his nails digging into the white shoulders of the raven, "N-No s-someone will catch us~"

Sebastian was enjoying himself immensely as he teased the other still by not taking him completely into his mouth and he just sucked Matthew's tip, gripping the base and squeezing tightly as he stroked up so he could lap up the white seeds. _Ah he taste so good~ Sweet like honey~_

"Ah~" He couldn't stop the moans anymore as they just repeated to come out of his mouth, his hips bucking lightly as he whispered the other's name over and over, he's never felt something like this before. Sebastian groaned at the other's voice and he decided to give him a slight break as he took him fully into his mouth, sucking him hard as he thought mischievously, _I wonder how much I can push you~_ Matthew slipped his fingers into the other's raven hair and he moaned more, small pants coming from him, "S-Sebastian~ N-No more please, I'm so close, I don't want you t-to ah~" He couldn't finish his sentence as he felt the warmth so close to expanding through his entire body.

Sebastian stopped as the other drew close and he smirked, "Not yet Matthew~" He gripped the blonde's length, the other not knowing that he wouldn't be able to come yet because of this. He nipped and sucked around on the other's length for a while as he left hickeys all over him after he tortured the other with his teasing and quite painful bites and he kissed the other's painfully red tip, knowing the other was already so close to the brink.

"S-Sebastian, n-no please s-ah~ Stop~" He moaned, small whines coming from him as he pulled on the other's raven hair. "Do you really want me to stop?" Sebastian questioned as he dipped the tip of his tongue into Matthew's slit, tasting the bit of pre-come that was able to get through. Matthew bit his lower lip and he looked away as he whispered, "I-If I said yes, you'll stop. S-since you're so mean~"

Sebastian chuckled at that, "M-Maybe~" He said as he looked at the other but continued to touch the other as he did; he wasn't making any promises to stop. "Ah~ D-don't stop Sebastian, don't stop~" He would have felt embarrassed at what he was saying, but he wanted to come so badly, the other's hot tortures touches were getting to be too much. Sebastian wasn't even going to stop in the first place, he loved teasing Matthew still though and he nipped the skin before he took the other in as far as he could go and he sucked harder. Matthew gasped and call out his name from the wonderful pleasure and his hips bucked as he gripped Sebastian's hair roughly, making the raven groan in delight. _He sounds so sexy with my name on his lips~_

"S-Sebastian!" He cried out, his voice echoing in the empty locker room as he released his hot seeds into the other's mouth and he trembled in ecstasy. Sebastian swallowed and licked Matthew's now limp penis clean before he pulled away and smirked, "So sweet and tasty~" Matthew looked away, a blush on his face, and he felt utterly mortified from what just happened. Sebastian saw the embarrassment on the other's face and he made Matthew face him and he kissed the blonde hard. _Damn it, I can't help like this cutie~ He's so shy and he's the first person I can kill, but don't want to~ Even if his death would be gorgeous I don't want him to die~_

Matthew moaned into the kiss, tasting himself in the other's mouth, and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, and held him tightly, _Sebastian, I can't believe I'm in love with someone like you~_ Sebastian kissed him deeply before he remembered he actually did have to work and he pulled away, a smirk on his face, "Now about that lab coat~" Matthew panted softly and nodded and he opened his locker and handed the other his spare lab coat, "D-do you want a shirt?"

"No." He slipped on the coat and buttoned it up to make it look like he was wearing something underneath, but he and Matthew knew he wasn't. "I'll see you later Love~" He said winking at the other and then he unlocked the doors and left to tend to his patients.

Matthew blushed again as he fixed himself up and he went out the door to continue his work too, he worked for a while and unfortunately for him some of his patients kept him long until it was already time for him to leave, but it was dark out. He stared at the outside through the lobby window and he felt terrified of going out there again, all alone. He touched the scarf Sebastian gave him and just prayed for help.

Sebastian finished with the last of his patients and he turned in the last of his paperwork and saw Matthew by the entrance windows looking outside, walking over to him he wrapped his arm over Matthew's shoulder and smiled, "Ready to go home?" Matthew looked at him and blushed as he quickly turned his gaze to his feet as he asked in a meek voice, "C-can I come home with you?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this and he thought a moment, it felt like an eternity for Matthew, but that all too familiar smile came on Sebastian's lips, "Alright." He was planning on going hunting, but the idea of Matthew coming home with him was very appealing. "I-it's not too much trouble? I'm sorry if you had other plans, I-I just don't… Want to walk alone~" He moved closer to the raven and touched the other's hand, a need, a want just passing through him and he hoped the other received it. "Oh it's no trouble at all Love, come let's get going~" He said, taking Matthew's soft hands into his, he led them out the hospital and into the dark night.

Matthew smiled as he leaned against the other and mumbled, "I like you a lot Sebastian."

"Hm~" He looked at the other as he walked to his home a few blocks away from the hospital, "I like you as well, physically, personality wise, you name it." He said in a rather technical way, but he still had a grin and he elbowed Matthew's side playfully. Matthew smiled at this and brought their intertwined hands up to his face and he nipped Sebastian's index finger, in a small way, claiming him as his own, "Why were you wearing white Sebastian? Red looks… Amazing on you~"

Sebastian smirked at that, "I'll consider the color, if I can see crimson on you as well." Matthew's skin was beautiful, such a light tan bordering close to a beautiful glow if he stayed longer in the sun, to being white if he hid from it. He wanted to cut that beauty, decorate it in his markings over and over again.

Matthew knew what the other meant and he looked up at him, the Gibson moon shining down on his Angel of Death, "You can, if it's what you truly want~ I will never resist if it comes to your wishes~"

"Very unique you are." Sebastian said as he gripped the other's hand tighter while he rounded a corner, his home a few yards away when he saw a gang member with slanted cuts on his cheeks, markings of kills. Oh how he loved to prey on those, they were his favorite prey, and he knew that if he wanted he could just take out his knife and skin that man alive. Matthew saw the excited sparkle in Sebastian's eyes, the same look he had when he killed the vile rapist, "I won't stop you, if it's what you want to do, I can go home if you'd like."

Sebastian wanted to kill the man dearly, to feel warm blood spring to the surface of sliced skin and drip onto his hands, staining them like spilled ink on parchment. He loved to get rid of vermin and nearly all criminals were free game to him. He wasn't sure if he could stand to let that man get away and possible hurt or kill an innocent person and he stopped at the door of his home, and he gave Matthew his key's, "Go inside Love, this will only take a moment." He took off the lab coat so it wouldn't get ruined also and he handed it to Matthew, "Feel free to make yourself at home." He said as he began to follow the gang member down the street, his footsteps silent as usual. It was as if he was born to kill, and it was his talent.

Matthew watched the other leave and he just hoped the other wouldn't get hurt. He entered the house and was surprised at how clean it was, and yet he could smell the faint scent of death. He laid the coat on a couch and thought of making something for the other to eat; he might get hungry for all he knew. He went through the fridge and saw spots of blood, but he ignored it as he picked some ingredients out and decided to make the other some soup. He grabbed a pot and filled it about half way with broth, and then he started cutting up vegetables and he wondered if Sebastian would need a bath before he ate. _Ah I feel like a housewife!_ He slapped his forehead but blushed as he went to the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water for the other and he went back to making the meal. _I feel so dumb; I hope he doesn't like laugh or something!_

Sebastian took longer than he expected to dispose of the man and it was as if he was having a messy day since the now dead man's blood splashed all over his chest and some even got into his hair. _Not to self, next time cut the jugular vein when you're standing behind them to avoid unnecessary blood splatters._ He tucked his knife into his pocket and he went back to his house and smelt food. _Oh smells good~_

After entering his home, he closed the door behind him and went into the kitchen seeing Matthew cook, the sight of the other doing this made him smile and he watched the distracted blonde before speaking, "Smells good~ What are you making Mattie?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame.

He jumped, not having heard the other and he shyly looked at him, "Ah j-just some beef soup, here do you want to taste?" He asked as he took the wooden spoon and scooped up the hot soup and gently blew on it before holding it out to the other, he didn't even seem bothered by the fact the other was covered in blood. Sebastian liked how Matthew discarded the fact he killed a few minutes ago and he tasted the soup, it was actually very good and he licked the rich droplets that stuck to his lips, "Delicious~" Matthew smiled at this and tucked a blonde of yellow hair behind his ear, "T-thank you, ah I also drew a bath for you~"

"You take such good care of me Love." He said and he ruffled the other's hair, but even doing that he accidentally got blood from his hands on a bit of Matthew's hair, "Oops," He smirked a little at this, "Looks like we'll have to both clean up."

"S-sure." He smiled at Sebastian, to naïve to realize what the other was implying and he said, "I'll wash your back and you can wash mine!"

Sebastian resisted chuckling at that, "Oh absolutely, I'll even help you wash behind your ears." Matthew lightly smacked Sebastian on the broad red chest and he set the soup to simmer, "Well the bath should still be nice and warm; we shouldn't let it get cold." He tapped Sebastian's nose with a finger and he went to the bath tub, slowly removing his clothes. Sebastian smirked and followed after, "Oh trust me, and it won't get cold with us in it." He entered the bathroom as well and removed his pants and he dropped the bloody clothes on the floor, completely missing the linen basket, he was a little messy when he just came back from a kill.

Matthew didn't know what the other meant he just removed his boxer and he stepped into the bath tub. Sebastian eyed Matthew's body as he climbed in as well and he heard the other say, "Ah the water is nice and warm." He sighed happily and sat down, his arms lying on the rim as his head laid on them, "Ah I love your tub, so big!" Sebastian smirked as he kneeled down and rubbed Matthew's back, slicking it with warm water, "Is that so? What else do you like?"

"Ooh~" Matthew gave a small groan, his back arching as he liked the other's firm yet smooth touch, think he was getting a back massage, "Ha~ Well I like a lot of things, but you'd probably laugh."

"No, tell me Matthew." He said, rubbing the skin more and he trailed his fingertips down the other's spine. Matthew moaned again and looked at the other, "I like the warm feel of skin to skin on a cold day, especially when I can run my fingers through a lover's hair, and I touch their neck where their jugular and artery are, and as they thrum under my touch, I feel as it's only for me~ A-ah well that was when I was girls of course~" He said, blushing slightly at this, hoping the other didn't think he was strange.

"Sounds wonderful, absolutely entrancing~" He had gotten closer to Matthew and he kissed the nape of Matthew's neck and he nipped at the skin there. Matthew gave a low grown and just tilted his head to the side, presenting his neck to the other as his hands went down and lightly skimmed the other's snow white legs. _Such a cold person, and yet his body is so warm~_

Sebastian smirked at this and he pulled the other onto his lap roughly and began kissing him hard. Matthew gasped into kiss, really not expecting the other to have just grabbed him and he groaned low as he felt the warmth of the other's body against him. Sebastian was not gentle at all, nor a patient person, so he didn't hesitate to slip his tongue past Matthew's lips when he groaned. _Oh how strange, he taste so sweet right now, like fresh apples~_

Matthew blushed harder as he felt the other's warm slick tongue roam in his mouth and he shyly tasted the other back with his own pink muscle, his legs wrapping around the other's waist as he gave small moans. _S-shoot I'm feeling so hot now and it's just a kiss!_ Sebastian bit the blonde's tongue and grounded his hips into Matthew, he wasn't about to let the other go as he scratched his nails down Matthew's back leaving harsh angry red lines that brought small drops of blood to the surface. Matthew gave a small cry from the pain but didn't pull away, he just moaned louder and he could taste his blood in his mouth. _It feels so painful, but so good~_

Sebastian scratched Matthew's back and he forcefully slipped his finger inside the other, his nail sharp as he stabbed into the velvet walls. _Hehe~ so tight~!_

"Ah!" Matthew pulled away from the rough kiss and he hissed in pain, his velvety walls tightening on the other's fingers, "N-No Sebastian, I-I don't know how~" He moaned softly, his nails digging into the other's back, his heart beating loudly in his chest. Sebastian though felt thrilled from the small pain Matthew caused him, "Don't worry, I'll show you. I can make pain feel so nice~" He licked his sharp teeth in want of the other as he stared at the nervous blonde.

Matthew blushed but nodded as he muttered, "Show me." Sebastian licked his lips and kissed him hard again as another finger slipped into him and the raven bent them as he scratched the bundle of nerves he knew Matthew would scream with pleasure when he touches it. Matthew did scream and moan into the kiss, his nails claws the other's back as his body wanted to pull away but the painful pleasure was just too much for him as he held the other tightly and kissed him with a frenzy, if only to take his mind away from it.

The scream excited Sebastian as he slipped another finger and another, as he continued to scratch and stretch the other roughly, his hand being stained with blood again as he did this and his teeth bit at the skin he could reach on Matthew's chest.

Matthew responded to all of this by throwing his head back, loud pants and screams coming from him and every time the other scratched that small pleasure spot, he cried and his legs tightened around the raven's waist and he grip the other's hair as he let the other hurt him more and more, his body reacting to every bit of the horrendous pleasure.

"Fuck Matthew, I can't take your lovely cries anymore Matthew, I want you to scream, and bleed from the pleasure I can only give." He removed his fingers and he thrusted fully into Matthew. "SEBASTIAN!" He screamed when he felt himself stretched even more by the other's length and he cried and buried his face into the other's neck, his body shaking from the painful tremors going through his body and he just held Sebastian tightly and he bit the other's neck till it bled, his tongue licking the other's blood away.

Sebastian knew his actions were borderline abuse, but he couldn't care because this is how he really was. Short tempered, rough, theses were just some of the many things that made him up, and yet the other seemed to not beg for him to stop. He felt the other bite him and he let out a growl as he moved Matthew and pushed the other against the side of the tub roughly, making water spill over the sides as he took the other hard and fast, the force he used to push Matthew every time against the tub would surely leave bruises on the blonde.

Matthew screamed again and he felt his body heating up badly from the abuse and he just whispered and begged the other to hurt him more and more, his own hips moving with the other's, but was hardly able to even keep up. _It hurts so much, but I don't want the other to stop~!_ Sebastian touches left faint bruises as he nipped Matthew's chest and bit the tiny erect nipples hard enough to make them bleed, his hand slipping between them as he dragged his nails down Matthew's abs towards his hard manhood. Matthew breathed hard as he dragged his nails over and over on Sebastian's back, drawing blood from the other, and he whimpered, "S-Sebastian it hurts so much, b-but don't stop please, n-no matter how much I cry~"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it~" He said, his voice rough with sadistic lust as he gripped Matthew's length very hard and his thumb pressed down on the tip, "I wouldn't even if you begged and pleaded~"

"AH SEBASTIAN!" He screamed again, his throat hurting from his loud yells, but he continued to voice out his painful pleasure, his body feeling extremely heated and he felt his body getting ready for his release as he tried to move with the other's harsh thrust and strokes. Sebastian groaned when he felt Matthew tightened around him, and he became harsher in his actions. He lifted one of Matthew's legs over his shoulder to go in deeper and he bit the tan love bite riddled neck almost hard enough to constrict the blonde's airways, his own pleasure rising to its immense peaks. He liked the bleeding neck and whispered softly, "Come for me Matthew, scream your ecstasy and pain~" He thrusted hard again into the other, loving how little the body resisted to his abusive movements, especially since his 'preparations' left Matthew nice and slick enough with his own blood.

Matthew gasped as he felt his pleasure building, but when the other went in deeper and hurt him even more he scream Sebastian's name loudly as he violently came between them, his body tightening around the thick erection, and his claws ripping into the other's back as the pink water was dyed more and more with blood.

"Fuck Matthew!" He moaned when he felt the other tighten hard around him and he came deeply within Matthew, his seeds mixing with the other's blood. Matthew breathed hard, trying to catch his breath and his body trembled from such a forceful release and he whispered, "I love you~"

"Love you too~" Sebastian said with a grin as he kissed Matthew and pulled out of the panting blonde, he wasn't really a cuddling type, but he did stay close to Matthew as they caught their breaths. Matthew, when he was finally able to breathe, gave a small hit on the other's chest and he blushed as he looked away, "J-Jerk, you left visible marks!" He touched his bleeding neck and he wondered how the hell he was going to cover that up tomorrow, he would have to wear a damn neck brace!

"Try wearing one of my turtle neck sweaters." He offered as he licked some of the blood away, "So delicious, I could sink my teeth into you again and again~"

"Please don't, I don't think your turtle neck sweaters will be able to cover that damage…. AH THE SOUP!" He shouted as he barely realized and he tried to get out of the tub only to feel a very painful spike on his backside and he was hanging off the rim of the tub, "AH FUCK THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" Sebastian tried not laughing at Matthew's pain as he stood up and picked the fallen blonde easily, and carried him out of the tub, "Oh yeah, that is going to hurt a lot for a while." He hummed, and wrapped a towel around Matthew's waist. "Y-You bastard." Matthew hissed slightly as he held on to the other. _ Sh-shit such a violent person I fell in love with! _"At least give me a warning that I'd be momentarily paralyzed!"

Sebastian just smiled and went out of the bathroom and laid Matthew on the couch in his living room, "Consider yourself warned." He said as he went to the kitchen to check on the soup for Matthew, his towel sliding low on his hips, making Matthew groan at the sight of this and covered his face. _I'm in love with an idiot!_ Sebastian checked on the soup and was glad it hadn't been ruined, the walls in the room Matthew was in was decorated in old wallpaper of some design and a few pictures of him and his family hung on the wall. From his high school years to when he was a child.

One picture was particularly funny looking as if it was a family photo with his mother and father next to a four year old Sebastian. His long black hair cascading down his back as he smirked at the stuffed bear in his hand that looked like he had stabbed it repeated judging by the tiny puncture marks all over it and the missing button eye. His mother just smiled at this as his father just raised an eyebrow. To the left of the picture of him was after his first fight at school, his friend Ciel had taken it and showed Sebastian laughing as the school security dragged him away from a boy sprawled on the hallway floor with long red hair looking dazed and confused, most likely from a concussion as he had a large bump on his head.

Matthew laughed at these pictures and said, "You look as cute as a kid~ You should grow your hair out, I would love to see it long!" He smiled as he looked at the pictures still and he was glad he met Sebastian, he's never felt this way before with anyone.

Sebastian listened to the other as he served the finished soup, he began to think. Now usually when he was thinking, he would often overthink. Like right now he was overthinking. _Why doesn't he feel afraid to withdraw from me, and call the police? I abused him and he compliments my old pictures? ...WHO IS HE, AN UNDERCOVER COP!? ANOTHER MURDERER! OH DAMN IF HE IS, HE'S A HELL OF A LOT BETTER ACTOR THAN ME! FUCKING DEDICATED TO HIS WORK TOO!_ _Fuck, I have to know why he's being so… So fucking too good to be true!_

"Sebastian, I'm hungry, is the soup still good?" Matthew asked, wanting to get up, but his butt still hurt like hell, he rubbed his behind and he lightly touched the marks on his body with his other hand, and he lightly rubbed them. _So rough, but it's his way of being tender, since he could have killed me._

"Yes." Sebastian said as he brought the bowls into the room and set them on the small coffee table by the couch, his eyes analyzing the other in suspicion. _How did he get so damn good at acting anyways?_

Matthew took a sip of the soup and sighed, "Ah so good~" He ate his meal and saw Sebastian staring at him and he just smiled, "Sebastian, I'm not ready for a round two at all, so please try to contain yourself." For once though, Sebastian wasn't even thinking about sex, but he did snap out of his paranoid thoughts, "Oh~ But if I wanted to, I can always make you feel pleasure again." He said with a small smirk, but inwardly he was back into his thoughts. _He's probably not a cop; I didn't see any wires on him or his clothing._

"Please don't, I may have to throw both soups at your crotch to calm you down." He said casually as he took another sip of his soup and licked his lips, "Ah warm soup after a bath is always great~"

"I may like pain, but damn must you be so cruel~" He said teasingly as he held his soup, he was about to eat some when a thought hit his head. _What if he poisoned it!? IT COULD BE FUCKING DRUGGED! It's simple and effective!_ He was debating on throwing it away, but remembered that he served the soup so there was no way it could be poisoned since Matthew was eating it also. _Well if it kills me, then at least it'll be by Matthew's hands._ He took a bite of the food and slowly swallowed, as if he was going to drop dead any second, but when he didn't he shrugged and continued to slowly eat. "You are so weird." Matthew said, laughing softly and finished his soup and he placed it on the coffee table as he watched the other, "Though I don't mind this weird side of you."

"It's not weird, it's spontaneous." He said, not caring if that word even made sense, and set the now empty bowl aside and stared back at Matthew, "Tell me about you?" He asked, he was not only curious, but if Matthew was acting he wanted to see how good of a liar he was.

"There's nothing interesting about me." He frowned slightly and curled up slightly to stare at his toes, "My mother and father was pianist, but they died in a fire during a concert and I was placed in an orphanage. I just went to school, and decided to be a doctor, and well here I am." He said with a small shrug, he never really did anything outstanding or great, he just went on with his life. _Sebastian probably did more than me in his life._

Sebastian blinked at this. _Well damn he's either a good liar for not making his background so extravagant, or his life was just a little boring._ "Sorry for your loss." He said a little awkwardly and he patted Matthew's shoulder. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this since he never consoled a person really.

"Shut up stupid, you have a dumb look on your face." Matthew flicked the raven on the nose and chuckled softly, "Besides, I have someone exciting to make up for such a lame life."

"The mailman~" Sebastian teased a little.

"Yes, Joe is very handsome and he always comes and delivers me something quite nice." He said as he joked. Sebastian laughed at that, "Yes, the mailman has quite an exciting life." Matthew moved closer to the other and leaned against him as he whispered, "I don't want a mailman, and I want my Angel of Death." He placed a kiss on the other's cheek and smiled softly and he bit the pale neck, leaving a bright hickey on it. "Ooh~ I love it when you're rough~" He said and smiled as he pinched Matthew's sore behind.

Matthew swatted the other's hand away and he smirked as he touched the mark he made, "Just claiming you, so no one else tries to get you~"

"Oh, you're claiming me now? That's a bold move Sweet Heart." He said with a smirk. "I have to catch you, or else you'd disappear when someone better comes along." He touched Sebastian's cheek and he gripped the other's chin tightly, "Of course, if I dare see you with someone else, I'd cut them to pieces and I'd fucking torture you till you know only me~" Matthew revealed a secret side of him that he thought he took care of, but Sebastian seems to bring the devil out of him.

Sebastian blinked in surprise and he smiled, "I'm starting to fall for you even more Darling." He said, smiling even though he thought Matthew was up to something, he was really starting to grow fond of the blonde. _God, not to mention he sounds so sexy when he talks like that!_ Matthew smiled at this and yawned softly as he just leaned against the other again, "You are so weird."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked as he led the other to his guest room, he didn't want Matthew in his room yet, his suspicion still there, and he have very many personal and sadistic thing hidden in his room like photo albums of himself and some of his better looking victims just after he killed them. He had a lot of things he wanted hidden and some where even embarrassing, plus he never cuddled in bed unless he was forced to and that in itself was rare.

"Yes because it's hard to take make fun of you when I'm so weird too." He grinned as he looked at the guest bedroom and frowned, "Why would you need a guest bedroom? …Never mind, good night Sebastian." He kissed the other and pretty much kicked him out of the room, he liked to sleep naked, and last thing he wanted was to be pretty much waken up with Sebastian inside him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and went out of the room and headed to his garage where his old motorcycle was in. He grabbed a bloody sack he had strapped to the back of it and took it to his room to set it on his desk. For the past few months he had been more or less saving human bones to piece together, a real human skeleton to add to his strange collection. Maybe it was the doctor in him that made him so fascinated in his puzzle, but he loved to use fresh bones and not artificial ones. It really was amazing that his house didn't smell of death though, he took very special care to make sure that didn't happen, figuring out that lemon pinsol actually worked, as well as bleach to kill the scent and clean the body.

Matthew yawned softly again as he slipped into the bed and he frowned again. _Why would he need a guest room? Maybe for his parents… No he doesn't strike me as the kind of person who would let his parents stay with him… I wonder._ He was getting rather suspicious and wondered if Sebastian would bring people to this room, hell like he wanted to stay in a room where the other kept his past lovers. He sniffed the pillows and sheets just to make sure.

Sebastian worked on his puzzle in his room for a while before he sighed and decided he was too damn tired and he slid into bed and turned off the light. The room Matthew was sleeping was next to his, when he had bought this house he found out that it came with another room. Thinking nothing of it, he left it empty for a year or two before he then used it for 'guests' that in itself was rare, but nonetheless he did get lonely and a few one night stands never hurt anyone. Well only one of his short time lovers he had to kill when the male found out what he does.

He hasn't had a single visitor ever since, and he had left the room empty, until Matthew. He was never one to let someone to close to him and that's why he was cautious about anyone lying next to him in bed.

Matthew could still smell another's scent, though it was faint, it didn't matter to him, he was the jealous type. _THAT SON OF A BITCH!_ He slipped out of the room, despite the pain, and entered Sebastian's room, not giving a damn about the other's mess, and he kicked the raven out of the bed and pretty much dragged him to the guest room, "I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR EX LOVERS! PUT ME IN THIS ROOM AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING CUT OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" He glared at the raven before he pretty much went to Sebastian's bedroom and curled up on to the bed to sleep. _Ah, Sebastian's scent is so nice~_

Sebastian was stunned into silence for about a minute, "Fine!" He huffed, but went back to his room, seeing Matthew on the bed and he sat on a small plush chair he had in the corner of his room. He didn't trust Matthew in his room since he was still suspicious, and he didn't want Matthew digging in his stuff. Matthew rolled his eyes at the other's actions and he stuck out his tongue, "Weirdo." He turned his back to the other and held the raven's pillow close to his chest as he slowly fell into a sweet slumber, his dreams filled with only Sebastian, and for some reason ice-cream, causing him to lick his pillow.

"Pfft! And he calls me weird~" He mumbled as he curled up in his chair and tried to go to sleep in it, after a while of tossing and turning he ended up sighing and he got up and switched his towel for a pair of boxers and he laid on the chair with his head supported on the armrest and his feet draped over the other armrest.

Matthew moved around a lot in his sleep, too much, as if half his body was almost off the bed and his legs were kicking a bit as if he was a dog running in his dreams, surprisingly he was running in his dream, but because of the ice cream man. He mumbled in his sleep about not wanting to become a cone and he slipped off the bed and pretty much kicked the ice-cream man between his legs, well he actually kicked Sebastian's desk, and the sounds of something breaking was replaced with the ice cream man shattering to pieces and he was smirking in his sleep, "Fuck you Ice cream man!"

Sebastian opened his eyes immediately and looked down, seeing his broken lamp on the floor. "I just had to like a blonde." He reluctantly got up and moved the blonde back on to the bed and cleaned the mess. Matthew moved again in his sleep, and had a silly smile on his face as he mumbled, "Sebastian, you are in for such a surprise~" The way he said it could mean thousands of things, but in his dreams he had stolen the ice cream truck and both he and Sebastian were eating everything inside.

Sebastian on the other hand, froze at what the other said and he looked over to Matthew. _Surprise? What surprise? A present, an unknown secret? FUCKING SHIT HE'S A COP! Or a spy. AH WHAT THE FUCK IS THE SURPRISE!_

Matthew just continued to dream and he just mumbled random things about a flying horse, a wagon, and chocolate mountain fudge cake where a murder resided, killing all of the fairy folks, yeah he had messed up dreams sometimes. He didn't knew the other was freaking out at his words, and just laughed a little evilly as he ate the evil murderer like his insides were cookies. Yup, the blonde seemed to cause trouble without needing to even be awake.

Sebastian was listing so many possibilities to what Matthew could have meant by that, but he ended up passing out in his chair too tired to think and he slept, his dreams filled with suspicion about Matthew.

They both were fast asleep, until Matthew immediately sat up and screamed, "NO FLYING PENIS!" Sebastian shot out of his chair and hit the floor. _WHAT THE FUCK!_ He glared at Matthew and gave up on his attempts to sleep, Matthew making it impossible.

Matthew yawned normally and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he stood up from the bed in all his naked glory, and he looked to Sebastian and smiled, "Did you sleep there all night?" Sebastian saw this and he, although liked the sight, frowned, "I wish."

"Ah well too bad for you I guess." Matthew said, the smile still on his face, it seemed he really could care less that the other didn't get any sleep. "It's your fault." Sebastian said and Matthew shrugged, "Ah well a sleepy raven is easier to- Oops didn't mean to say that~" He grinned and went through the other's closet not really having any clothes for himself.

Sebastian stared at him, even if he didn't Mind Matthew touching his clothing he didn't like not knowing what Matthew was thinking, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing." He slipped on the other's clothes and he looked at Sebastian, seeing a strange look of doubt and suspicion. _Hm? Why is he looking at me like I- Oh right duh Matthew, if you were a serial killer, and you killed in front of someone, and that someone isn't freaking out what would you think? Oh this is just fun~ _"I'll go make you some… Special breakfast~" He grinned as he walked out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen.

Sebastian watched the other go to the kitchen and he paled slightly. Matthew was making his paranoia grow more and more, and he ended up following him into the kitchen to keep an eye on him.

Matthew had a knife in his hand as he looked at Sebastian, "Ah Sebastian did you know that tomatoes were once called poisoned apples? Back then, if you ate one you were supposedly to die and to end your suffering the villagers would just cut!" He slammed the knife on the tomato, cutting it in half, "Your head off~ such strange people, to think this was poisoned, ha~ But then again, there are certain things that can make it poisonous." He smiled at the other and just chopped the tomatoes up, laughing like hell on the inside.

Sebastian watched the other and he frowned more, nothing Matthew did went unseen as he analyzed every single movement, "And why do you say that?" He asked as he watched. _FUCK IT! HE'S NO COP! HE MUST HAVE KILLED BEFORE! Maybe an assassin?_

"Just a fun fact~" He placed the tomatoes on a skillet it and watched as they started to sizzle and he grabbed a green pepper and some mushrooms, "Don't you find the past interesting?" He chopped the vegetables and cooked them on the skillet and he whisked some eggs and grabbed a few spices and threw them in and made some garden omelets for him and Sebastian. He served them on a plate and sat down as he stared at Sebastian a big smile on his face as he said, "I hope you like them, I put my own special touches in to it~ Please eat it all~" He wondered what Sebastian would do in this situation, freak out and throw the plate, or maybe just wait for him to eat.

Sebastian poked the food with a fork, then looked at Matthew, "Why don't you try it first Matthew." _IF THAT'S EVEN YOUR REAL FUCKING NAME!_ Matthew smirked and cut out a piece and placed it in his mouth, but he didn't look like he was chewing it at all. Sebastian narrowed his eyes a little at this, "How does it taste?" He wanted the other to speak, so he could see if he swallowed the bite of food.

Matthew stood up and went to Sebastian and he kissed him deeply, passing on the small piece to the raven, making him swallow it, "Jackass it's not poisoned." He slapped the other's head and sat down as he ate his meal, "But then again, it could be that I am immune to it." Sebastian coughed at that an glared at the other, "I'm not hungry!" He pushed the plate aside and walked into the kitchen to drink some water to wash away the 'what if' poison. _I swear I hate not knowing what his deal is!_ Matthew giggled at this and ate his meal, "Just kidding my Love~ Why would I want to poison you, I only want to play~"

Sebastian stuck his head out from the kitchen and said, "Sure, and I just like playing with the dead! …Wait never mind, I do." He shrugged and sat down by Matthew again. _He may not kill me, but he is up to something, I know it!_

Matthew was laughing in his mind and he finished eating his meal and he ruffled Sebastian's hair as he took the plate to the sink and washed it. _So fun messing with him~_ "Sebastian we should go out!"

"Why?" Sebastian asked, confused by the sudden change of topic, "It's our day off."

"Exactly! I want to watch this movie that came out, please! It's a dark movie theater where no one can bother us~" He begged, trying to use his body as a bargaining chip. "Alright…" Sebastian agreed, but was going to be cautious around Matthew; he didn't know what the other was capable of just yet.

"Yes!" Matthew tackled Sebastian, making the raven fall backwards and Matthew kissed him over and over again, and smiled as he said, "You're buying!" Sebastian rolled his eyes as he moved Matthew off of him, "Of course. Now what movie is it?"

"Emilie's secret! It's one of the saga's I've been following, ooh I wonder if Romero is going to finally kill that bitch Andrea and present her heart to Emilie!" Sebastian looked at Matthew in surprised and smirked, "Hehe, I never thought you'd watch such a romantic movie." He said, liking the very dark series a lot. "Ah well, I can't help but envy such love." He blushed slightly as he stood up from the ground and clasped his hands behind his back like a child would do, "It's one of my… Favorite movies~"

"You surprise me Matthew." He said and he went to his room to put some clothes on instead of staying in his boxers and he said over his shoulder, it's one of mine also." Matthew smiled at this and went to the front door and slipped on the scarf the other had given him. _All jokes aside, I really like Sebastian, I wonder if he truly does mean it when he told me last night that he loved me also._

Sebastian dressed and went to Matthew and opened the door for him, he liked the blonde more than anyone he has ever met, even more than his first love, but with Matthew he never let someone so close to him before, sure he kept the blonde at a distance at times, but the other was slowly inching closer to him. He has never felt love in its fullness, but he could possibly be falling into true love with Matthew.

Matthew smiled at the other and said, "Ready now?"

"Yes." Sebastian let Matthew through first and he locked up his house and walked to the sidewalk. Matthew followed after him and shyly he hooked his pinky finger with Sebastian's own, knowing that the other might pull away, but he wanted to try. Sebastian was unused to this kind of holding or any other really, but he didn't pull away as he walked. _It feels weird to do this~_

"So Sebastian, did you do the same working in Romania? Or is America your little experiment?" Matthew asked, not talking about being a doctor. "Same." Sebastian said as they continued to walk, "I haven't changed much of my lifestyle since I've moved here; a main difference is now I am out of my parent's house."

'That must have been quite difficult!" Matthew said, laughing softly as he whispered into the other's ear, "I wonder how you even had time to hurt someone like you did with me last night."

"I have a very unusual schedule, but I have made things work. My parents have two homes now because they have moved to America also. During the summer months they sometimes return to my birth home to see the rest of my family and friends of the family." Sebastian said as he wondered why Matthew was interested in his life.

"And yourself? Anyone particular that you have back home?" He asked, his finger tightening around the others, okay so he was fishing, but he wanted to know.

"Not anymore." Sebastian said as they neared the theater, "Not since I moved to America."

"Good." Matthew simply said as he went to the window and asked for two tickets. Sebastian stood beside Matthew, wondering why he brought that up as well, but ended up shaking the thought away, his old flame Claude didn't live here and the damn spider didn't mean anything to him anymore. He had just been a onetime fling when he was forced to stay at a neighbor's home for a month, but it had turned rather dangerous.

Matthew forced him to pay and he was dragged inside and was forced to by a small popcorn and soda. Sebastian rolled his eyes and took them into the room and he found seats for them and sat down next to Matthew.

Matthew was bouncing up and down in his seat, "Ah no talking at all in the movies Love!" He said quickly as he stared at the screen that came to life. Sebastian chuckled softly at how eager Matthew was to watching the movie. _Such a cutie~_

The movie started with Emilie singing while Romero killed another admirer behind the ally of her concert and Matthew sighed as he watched it, he loved how Romero would never let anyone ever had Emilie's love but himself. Sebastian watched beside Matthew and looked at the other every now and again and saw how happy he looked watching the film. Matthew really did surprise him on how 'accepting' of the things he does, and like how in some ways that Matthew is just like him. _I never imagined myself with such a beauty in America nor would I have imagined myself staying with him longer than a day, and yet here I am, and he's happy with me too~_

Matthew felt eyes on him and caught Sebastian staring at him and he blushed slightly as his hand touched the other's knee. Sebastian felt the warm hand and he looked at Matthew curiously but he said nothing as he placed his own arm around Matthew's shoulders. It felt strange for both of them to be doing such romantic things, but they didn't mind it as they watched the movie together.

At the end of the movie Matthew was totally in love with Romero, "Ah Romero, by my psycho~!" Sebastian frowned at this and smacked Matthew upside his head and he stood, "Yeah, yeah, he dies in the book by the way!" He said spitefully. "BITCH!" Matthew kicked Sebastian behind his leg, making him fall and Matthew smirked as he walked over the other and left the dark room and threw his trash into the bin. Sebastian groaned, but laughed a little as he stood and followed after Matthew, "A love don't be all booty hurt~" He teased.

Matthew rolled his eyes as he flicked the other and went to the water fountain, not noticing a man advancing towards Sebastian. The raven was about to reply when he looked passed Matthew and saw a familiar figure and his eyes widen in shock. _What the hell!_ "Claude?" He said as he recognized the golden eyes and black short hair, he hasn't seen the other in years, but somehow the other grew up from a somewhat cute teen to a pretty okay looking man. "Michaelis~" The man said, smirking as he stopped in front of the raven, "It's sure been awhile." Sebastian couldn't believe Claude was here. Last he knew he was still in Romania, last thing he expected was to see Faustas here.

Matthew's boyfriend-communicating-with-another-male senses activated and he looked to the side and saw a guy with Sebastian. _WHO THE HELL IS THIS!_ Sebastian was pulled aside by Claude, and he didn't object since he was still in shock at seeing the other there, Claude was after all his first. "Oh Sebastian! You cut your wonderful hair, such a pity, I loved tugging on it." The other smirked and pulled on a raven lock roughly, knowing Sebastian liked it that way, and Claude smirked as he saw the other bite back a moan. Sebastian may not like the other, but he was at a disadvantage since Faustas knew all his weak spots and knew just how to push his buttons. "What the hell are you doing out of fucking Romania?" Sebastian questioned, suspicious of the male being here.

"My job at my father's company sent me here, and my oh my, did I find it shocking to see you here as well Michaelis. It's like we're drawn together." Sebastian frowned at this and he moved the other's hand off his hair, and moved away from a touch to his hip from the other's equally pale hands, though Claude was never one to back down, then again Matthew wasn't one to do so either.

The blonde saw red and he stalked over to them and had a big, 'I'm going to fucking kill you' grin on his face and he grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him close, "Sebastian! Who is this~" _I swear to god I'm going to fucking rip off that smirk you bastard. He's my Angel, so back off you bitch!_ He glared at the other raven haired man, kind of looking like a psychopath with that big smile on his face, but evil eyes burning a hole into Claude, as he kept a tight grip on Sebastian.

"This is-"

"Claude Faustas." The golden eyed man interrupted and he looked at Matthew like he wasn't worth his time. Sebastian saw this and mumbled to Matthew, "He's just someone I know from Romania." He was starting to get pissed at how Claude was acting now. He knew when Claude was purposely looking down on someone, and Claude was looking down on Matthew right now. "Don't be so coy Sebastian, I've known you since we were children, and even when we first became adults~" Claude said, sending a knowing look at Sebastian.

"Shut the fuck up you damn spider!" Sebastian said, his voice raising a little and he felt Matthew's grip on his arm tighten.

"You know that month ended too soon." Claude said.

"I'd say it lasted too long." Sebastian said his lips pressed in a firm line as crimson and golden eyes stared at each other, arguing without words needing to be spoken.

"Hehehe~" Matthew chuckled softly as he went to Claude and placed a hand on his shoulder and moved him away from Sebastian, "Claude, I think we got off on the wrong foot, let's clear things up~" He forced the raven against the wall and punched him in the stomach and he had a tight grip on Claude's neck, "Now then, I wonder if I can snap you neck and get away with, 'Oh he tripped and landed on his neck!' Or should I just fucking cut off your damn hands for touching what is mine. I don't share, and I don't give a fuck who the hell you are, just know this," He whispered into the other's ear so Sebastian didn't over hear what he was going to say, "I'll find you, wherever you hide, and I'll kill all of those that love you, and I'll send their heads to you one by one till none remains of your blood line and then I'll come after you, but I won't kill you after all, you don't need arms or legs to get raped by your own dismembered body parts. Do you hear me? If you ever fucking come near Sebastian again, I will do all this to you~" He stepped back and smiled at the other, "It was nice meeting you~"

Claude slid to the floor, coughing and gasping and Sebastian watched, stunned into silence, his face frozen in a 'did that just fucking happen' look.

"Oh dear, you seem to be sick, well we wouldn't want to catch a virus, let's go Sebastian." He took his lover's arm and led him to the exit, but he was still angry and he whispered to Sebastian, "I'll fucking take the skin from your hands and feet Sebastian if you ever let another man near you again!" He growled his grip tight on the other's arm.

Sebastian was in shock at all that had happened, but he blinked slowly, just realizing how violent Matthew really is, and he suddenly glomped Matthew and held him tightly, "Ah! Matthew have I ever said how much I love you!" He was now bubbly and clingy like a little kid, because he got so thrilled when Matthew acted this way.

"Don't think you'll get away from your punishment!" Matthew hissed, but didn't remove the other off of him, "You're lucky I don't chain you and force you to be my dog!"

Sebastian wasn't keen on being a dog, but he didn't really hear that part because he loved how Matthew was acting, angry and violent. He loved it to bits. "Keep talking like that~" He said, holding the other still. "Stop trying to appease to my better side." Matthew bit the other's ear till blood came and he growled as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist, his nails digging into the other's white skin.

Sebastian moaned softly from the pain since it was pleasureful to him and he looked at the other with a little lust in his eyes, "Who said appease? I can't help what I like~" Matthew licked the blood and whispered, "So what would you do with what you like? Hmm~" His finger slipped into the hem of the other's pants, his nails scraping the other's skin, inching closer and closer to the raven's member.

"I keep what I like near me." He said and he nipped Matthew's lower lip, "And I'd do whatever possible to make sure it never leaves me. I'd do such things with what I like that no one else can ever see~"

"You sure? What if you get tired of me?" He trailed his hands up Sebastian's chest and buried his nails deeply into the other's white skin and dragged it down, making thin cuts follow after his fingers, "I'm not a toy to throw away Sebastian, I'd kill you if you play with me."

He groaned at the scratches and pressed his hips against Matthew's, his arousal pressing against the other's, "Then make sure I never tire of you Matthew, make me stay because whether you realize it or not, you keep giving me so many reasons to love you~"

"Sebastian~" He took out one of his hands and licked the blood of his nails, "I'll do anything to make you stay, even rip off your wings my raven~" He pulled the other into a deep kiss and he bit the other's tongue. When Sebastian tasted his own blood, he moaned and his own hands touched Matthew's hips and he gripped them hard as he grinded roughly against Matthew now. Matthew gave a small gasp and he smirked as he pulled away and shook his finger at the other, "Ah love~ Not in public."

"Then let's find a place more private." He whined a bit, "I want you with me, alone~"

"Mm~ No, I decided on a proper punishment, you can't have me. I'm going home, maybe even pleasure myself, bye Sebastian~" He patted the other's cheek and laughed as he walked away, _I wonder how pissed he will be~_

Sebastian grew angry at this and he punched the wall beside him, scaring a few people passing bye, "DAMN IT MATTHEW!" He was more than angry now, he was absolutely murderous.

_Ooh that angry, I love this side of him the most~_ He continued to laugh as he touched the scarf, a big smirk on his face as he continued to walk away. _What a beautiful raven I have all for me and me alone~_

Sebastian was so damn angry, but Matthew had already left, he needed to let out his anger, but he couldn't do it in public. He frowned sourly and left, he was going to hunt since Matthew was like a damn drug that was kept away from him and teasing him.

Matthew sighed as he entered his home and he went to take a bath, as he laid in the tub he blushed and thought of Sebastian, and what the raven did to him last night, "Ah damn~ I guess I can't last long either~" He touched his bruises and cuts that Sebastian left on his body and he slowly and agonizingly clawed at them, moaning softly as he imagined Sebastian hurting him, knowing the other might be even hurting someone else. _My Angel is probably hunting right now~_

He pleasured himself at the thought of Sebastian in his anger, knowing the other had destroyed a worthless life and he moaned as he wondered if the other would hurt him for his little teasing that he had did to him. He panted softly as he exited the shower, his body feeling slightly abuse, but nothing compared to what Sebastian did to him yesterday. He laid down on the bed and he missed the scent of the other as he fell asleep, _I hope you didn't take my teasing to hard love~_

~PL~

Sebastian stood on the large pile of remains and he felt a little of his anger leave him as he left the alley filled with corpses that he ripped to pieces. He was going to get back at Matthew for this and when he did, Matthew would scream in such pain and pleasure that work will no longer be just working. He was home and dumped some pieces of the corpses on the floor of his basement to 'clean' later and use the bones. He went to bed that night, planning for tomorrow and his face had a permanent smirk because he was going to have so much fun!

~PL~

The next morning, both males woke up and got ready for work and left at slightly different times. Matthew was first there and he went to the locker rooms and started to change his clothing. Sebastian came in after him and he kicked anyone who was inside, out, and he locked the door and shoved Matthew against the lockers and he forced Matthew's pants down to his ankles and swiftly entered him.

"Ah!" Matthew screamed from the pleasure, but his hips pressed back against the other's rough treatment, and Sebastian moaned in delight and whispered harshly into his ear, "I'm going to punish you over and over until you learn never to anger me again~" He thrusted in and out of Matthew, sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room, and Matthew's loud moans as well. He drew blood from his lover, the crimson red life sliding down his lover's legs, and he even gripped Matthew's weeping member and stroked it in rhythm.

Matthew could only gasp and take all of this, his hands pressed against the metal lockers and his legs spread farther apart so he could handle it all and take the other deeper into him, already he was so trained by Sebastian from just that one night of passion, already he missed it all, he knew he can't be away from Sebastian for more than one night ever again.

_So good, he can hurt me, scratch me, and take me however he wants, and I'll submit to it all~_

They don't know how long they lasted but it wasn't until the other works started banging on the door did they have to stop, though they were already so satisfied. Matthew had to clean himself up and he put on some new clothes and he forced Sebastian against the lockers and kissed him deeply, "Tonight, I want you to conquer me~"

"That can be very easily arranged my Love~" He kissed Matthew and smirked as he opened the door and everyone stared at him, "What? You know how hard it is to get your hair to dry after a shower?" They didn't say anything as he walked passed them and Matthew followed after, only to split off as he went to his patients to take care of them.

Sebastian, though was having a good day, was immediately ruined by a very familiar man he knew.

"Well if it isn't the faggoty doctor! What the hell are you doing here? What not enough ass in Romania, so you had to move your ass to America?" He tried to control his anger and he just tried to treat him as normal as possible, but the man kept agitating him over and over, and he was this close to killing him.

"I'll be back in a few seconds."

"Yeah, whatever get me a doctor who isn't a faggot!"

_Okay that's it!_ He closed the door and went to the man as he took out a scalpel. "Hey what are you doing with that-?"

~PL~

Matthew was talking to the nurses when one of them called him over. He did and saw there was blood on the ground, "What the hell?" He saw it stopped and he remembered there was a bed in the hall and it was gone. _…Sebastian!_ He just told the nurse to clean the mess and he ran off to look for that damn raven.

~PL~

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! One thing I never do is killing in a populated area in broad daylight, and I did it in a hospital fucking shit!_ He had dragged the bastard's body to the furnace room on a bed, and he tried to take him into the furnace, but it wasn't easy, the guy was heavy!

"There you are!"

Sebastian jumped, dropping the wrapped up bloody corpse and he chuckled nervously, "Hey~" Matthew went over to him and shoved him against a wall and a scalpel was pressed against his neck, "What the fuck did you do Sebastian! I don't care if you murder the president of the United States! But if you fucking try to kill someone in my hospital again I will cut the flesh off your skin!" Sebastian was shocked that Matthew was doing this to him, and that unfortunately turned him on and he groaned slightly, "P-please stop!"

Matthew slapped him and said, "I'm serious here! Now move!" He grabbed the body and shoved it into the furnace and he incinerated it completely till nothing but ashes remained. He then went to the camera up in the wall and he cut the wires, and bit at the ends so it looked like rats did it. Sebastian was surprised at this and he said, "It's like you've done this before."

"Shut it! I'm still mad at you Sebastian I have to punish you now." He went to the mail and pressed him back on the wall and cut the buttons off the raven's coat with the scalpel, his blade making a thin cut on the other's chest and Matthew lapped it up. Sebastian groaned, not use to Matthew being so forceful, and he didn't dare move, the way Matthew was holding that scalpel meant he was deadly.

Matthew went on his knees and his hand rubbed Sebastian's cloth length till it harden and he pulled down the pants and exposed Sebastian's throbbing length and he licked the tip and sucked on it as he pressed the scalpel to the root making Sebastian stiffen at that.

"Move and I'll cut it off~" Matthew threatened as he took Sebastian into his mouth, his tongue rubbing the underside while his hand snuck behind Sebastian, the raven groaning in delight for how it all felt. "Matthew don't tease me~ you know how I will react~" Matthew smirked inwardly at those words and he slipped two fingers into Sebastian, making the raven gasp.

"Matthew stop!" He said, not use to this kind of thing, but could only moan when Matthew pressed on his sweet spot and he had to make sure he didn't buck his hips when it happened again and again. Matthew continued to torment him, his sinful tongue lapping up the seeds the dripped out, his pearly white teeth nibbling on the tip as the scalpel lightly scraped the other's length, he slipped two more fingers into Sebastian, stretching the raven roughly as he even dragged his nails on the sweet spot, causing blood to start trickling down. Sebastian groaned at this, he was already so close because of Matthew's vicious treatments and he gasped when Matthew slid his whole hand into him and he begged for him to stop, "I-It hurts M-Matthew, s-stop~"

Matthew made no move to do so as he continued to suck Sebastian while his hand worked the other's tight insides. Sebastian hissed and groaned as he pulled on Matthew's hair, wanting to pull him away, but at the same time, wanting Matthew to take all of him. He was played with, and tortured, and he loved every second till finally the warmth was too much and he came into Matthew's mouth with a gasp and his back arched off the wall.

Matthew groaned at this as he pressed harder on Sebastian's sweet spot to force a second time form Sebastian and he sucked the other clean, his tongue licking off the white seeds. Sebastian groaned, still feeling Matthew forcefully stretching him and he hissed at the sparks of pleasure Matthew kept giving him relentlessly. He hardly ever got topped, and no one has ever gotten him without tricking him. As he came down from his high, he realized just what Matthew was doing to him and he pulled the other's hair more, and his hips twisted in Matthew's grasp, "Damn sneak!"

Matthew pulled away from Sebastian and chuckled as he licked his lips and lightly rubbed the other's sore backside with the same hand he used to torture it, "You said not to tease you~"

"That may be so, but I don't play that part!" He said and he released his tight grip on Matthew's hair, "It's not very polite to sneak something like that Love~"

"It's not very nice to disobey my one rule, and yet you did so anyways." He stood up and licked his fingers of the other's blood, a devilish smirk on his face, "Don't worry, I won't take you're place, I enjoy being taken by you." He kissed Sebastian, making the other taste himself, and he pulled away again as he smiled and nipped the pink lips, "I'm going to keep you forever Sebastian, even if I have to lick you up in your basement like a wild animal."

Sebastian groaned at that, and raised an eyebrow, "I never knew you were that kinky~" He said, a little playfully as he nipped Matthew's lips as well, "And I agree. I quite like taking you Matthew, you're unbelievably cute when you scream~"

Matthew roughly kneed Sebastian and fixed his clothing as he headed to the door, "And I love how easily you can succumb to pain~ See you after work Love, just don't think you can fuck around with my baby again, or else out comes your eyes~" Sebastian winced and gasped in pain, "Fuck! I got it Love!" _Damn I love him!_

Matthew went about his business as usual, acting as if nothing was wrong at all, and he couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered what he did to his Lover. Sebastian went through work like usual other than a wince once in a while every time he sat down. _Ah! Fuck, he's just one sneaky sexy man! Damn it Matthew! What you do to me, makes me want to hurt you so good~ and then go out and kill for the second pleasure!_

Matthew stretched as he slipped a brand new scalpel for Sebastian and he changed clothing and waited for Sebastian, the scarf around his tan neck, and his hand holding the scalpel, hidden by his sleeve. _I hope he likes it, his is getting dull~ I had to do a lot for him in fact, getting rid of records, video surveillance, and even putting a different patient into the room._

Sebastian finished his shift, and walked towards the hospital exit to go home, his coat thrown over his shoulder since he took it off in the elevator. Matthew smiled as he looked at Sebastian and went to him and touched the other's cheek, the scalpel pressing against the other's check, "Got you a gift~" Sebastian felt the cool touch of metal and he flushed when he realized it was a new blade, "Matthew…" He looked at the other; Love couldn't nearly explain it all, "Marry me!" He said loudly, grabbing Matthew in a strong hug and kissing him over and over.

"Ah! Did you hit your head on something?" He stabbed the raven's thigh and shook his body as he tried to rub off the happy gooey love feeling, "Jeez! Maybe I should make sure you aren't eating any medicine!" Sebastian just groaned at the pain and smiled at the other, "I'm not medicated Love."

"Then you need to be, here take the stupid gift or I'll return it!" He said as he passed it on to the other and kissed him, "Come on, I want to go home~" Sebastian took the scalpel, and he also took Matthew's hand into the other, and began to walk home with him, what he meant was true, he did want to marry Matthew, but he wanted to do so in a very romantic and sadistic way. "Such a weirdo you are Sebastian." Matthew mumbled as he noticed the other willingly holding his hand without him having to do so.

"I'm just your weirdo~" He said simply as they passed a wedding chapel, and he got an idea. _That's perfect! So romantic too! A couple about to be married and then I kill them to get rings as well as propose to Matthew, it's simple!_

"Sebastian no." Matthew said as he saw the look in the other's eyes. "What/" He said blinking as the other's words brought him out of his plans. "No killing the happy couple just to take their rings. Besides, I want kids before I get married." Most people would want the opposite, but he wanted kids dammit! "Out of curiosity, what kind of kids?" He asked as they passed a school, kidnapping to him didn't seem all that bad either.

"No!" Matthew stomped on his food, "Bad Sebastian!" He stole someone's newspaper, their fault for leaving it there, and he smacked Sebastian on the nose. "Ow! I'm not a dog!" He said, his lips drawn into a frown. "Then don't do stupid things! It's called adoption you asshole!" He frowned at the other and rolled his eyes, but he smirked and looked at Sebastian, "Also, if you want to marry me, you better get us rings, not from a chapel, just be careful not to get caught."

"Alright Matthew, I won't get caught." He said as they finally reached Sebastian's home. "Good boy." He kissed Sebastian as he entered the house and went to the kitchen, "Want me to cook again while you go out?"

"Sure Love." He said and he smiled and kissed Matthew on the cheek. "I want a matching pair of rings also Love." He smiled as he grabbed a rump roast and started dressing it and he slipped it into the oven, setting the dial for a couple of hours, deciding that he was going to have it pink in the middle. "Okay Love." Sebastian said as he left Matthew at the house, and he went to go get the rings, he wasn't going to the chapel, since Matthew told him no, so he would have to get creative. He took his motorcycle into town this time, and parked in front of a resale shop. He left it there as he began to walk around the town, analyzing the crowd of people finishing up with work to return home, he did this for a few hours until he spotted a couple fighting, the two people obviously hated each other, and were obnoxious and rude as they argued loudly. He didn't noticed this much though as he saw their rings, silver bands, one with small diamonds all around it. He smiled; this was going to be easy.

~PL~

Matthew hummed softly as he made a nice delicious bbq sauce and he sighed happily as he tasted it, sweet and sour with a tangy feel to it. He took out the roast and glazed the rump and slipped it inside the oven again so it could bake with the flavor and he took out a bottle of red wine, which he thought at first, was blood, and poured it into two glasses as he sat down on the couch and sipped it. _Such a nice day this turned out to be~_ He chuckled softly at this this and smiled as he stirred the contents inside the glass, staring into it. _How strange to find someone to love~_

Sebastian washed the blood off the rings in a nearby gas station sink and he hummed happily before getting back to his bike and returning home. Aside from the two dead bodies in the dumpsters behind Red Lobster, he was doing peachy, _I hope he loves it._

Matthew took out the delicious roast beef and cut several slices, and he then set two places down on the table, and served the food up. He went to the fridge and made as well sundaes for two and he swiped a bit of the chocolate syrup and licked it off his fingers as he placed the readymade sundaes into the freezer. _So good~_

Sebastian parked his bike out back and he pocketed the rings. _Ah, I never bothered asking what kind of rings he wanted, I hope he likes silver. Oh well, if he wants different ones I can always get more~_ Matthew heard the other in the garage and smiled as he stood up and went to the living room and sat on the arm rest as he waited for the other to come in.

Sebastian entered his house and saw Matthew lying on the sofa in the living room and he smiled as he over and before the blonde, he took out the rings, and held them in his palm for Matthew to see, "How about these Matthew?"

Matthew stared at them and picked up one and tried to slip it on, but it only fitted on his pinky finger, and he laughed softly as he left it there and admired it, "Pretty~" Sebastian laughed at this as well, "Ah, I should have tried to judge the sizes." He said, blushing a bit at his small blunder. "It's fine Sebastian." Matthew said as he kissed the raven and slipped on the ring on Sebastian's ring finger, "I don't mind it this way."

Sebastian grinned at that, "I'm glad then~" He pulled Matthew closer and he brushed some stray blonde hairs away from Matthew's face and kissed him gently, one hand lightly caressing the light tanned cheek. "I love you Sebastian~" Matthew mumbled as he rubbed his cheek against the warm hand and wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"Love you too Matthew." He said and he got up from his knee and he pulled Matthew up to stand with him, "And I can't wait to marry you~" He could see it now, Matthew there at home like a wife with their kids, hopefully taking after him, and he coming home to them with lofts of gifts from his late night activities. Matthew softly chuckled almost seeing what the other saw and he lightly bopped him on the head, 'Stupid, come on, I made dinner for us."

"Ow! You hurt me so good love~" He said and he chuckled. Matthew smirked and pulled the other to the dining table and made him sit, "Shut up you lovable oaf." Sebastian laughed more at that and just shook his head. Matthew kissed him again and sat him down next to him as he poured some wine for them. Sebastian watched this a little taken back, "You really went all out Matthew." He said, surprised by the meal and wine. "I feel like celebrating, okay Love? After all, you should only be asked to marry once in life." He kissed the ring the other gave him and smiled as he looked at it, "We much get a child as well, for our little family to be complete, maybe two girls, a cat, a dog, and a lovely garden~"

"I agree Love. A family would be new, and lovely." He said, touching his own ring. "Good, and no corrupting are future children, I want them to have a choice in what they want to do in life!" He said as he pointed his knife at the other before eating his meal. Sebastian sighed at that, "Of course Matthew. Now then, let's skip the meal and go straight to dessert~"

"Ah!" Matthew screamed as Sebastian grabbed his legs and pulled him till he was lying on the couch.

~PL~

The next day, Sebastian and Matthew had woken up after Matthew once again had a dream that sent Sebastian off the bed and on to the floor. They have barely spent a beautiful night together, and Matthew ruined it quickly. So after a little arguing, already acting like a married couple, they started their morning.

Matthew rolled his eyes as he remembered what happened today, and he made some coffee, his white button up shirt rippling slightly, already so early he was dressed so nicely, "No one said get into bed with me! And it's not my fault that damn flying penis dream keeps coming after me! I swear it was trying to rape me!" Sebastian finished dressing and he rolled his eyes, "The dreams you have, wow, not even I can find a word to describe how randomly weird they are." He was going to walk over to Matthew when he heard the doorbell ring, "The hell is here so early in the morning?' He walked over to the door and opened it, only to freeze in shock. His eyes were wide as identical crimson eyes stared down at him; his father was here to see him

The man was a lot taller than him by at least a foot and looked like Sebastian, but more rugged and manly in figure since Sebastian took after his mother on his physical body, "Sebastian, we need to talk." His father said, and suddenly Sebastian was a little nervous and scared like when he was a kid. His dad intimidated him in his police uniform, and his father's thick accent made him feel like when he was a little boy and got in trouble at home. _What is he doing here?_

"Sebastian, who is at the door?" Matthew asked, surprised that people actually ringed Sebastian's doorbell, and he walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee, sipping it, but when he saw the man who looked like a very attractive Sebastian he spat out the hot liquid. _HOLY SHIT HE'S HOT! Oh wait, is that Sebastian's dad? HOLY CRAP_

"Uh, this is my father Matthew." He said, stepping aside as his dad walked into his home, "My name is Cephas, who are you?" His father asked Matthew.

"Currently turned o- I mean!" He shook his head and said, "My name is Matthew, I am Sebastian's fiancé." Like hell he was going to lie, Sebastian was his dammit.

Cephas raised both eyebrows at that and he turned to Sebastian and smacked him hard upside the head, "Dumbass! Why didn't you tell your mother and I!?" Sebastian just shrugged and rubbed his throbbing head, "Ah! Stop doing that old man!" He said, huffing at the older man, this earned him another smack and Sebastian pouted as he held his head. _DAMN HIM AND HIS DAD POWERS!_

"You didn't tell them? You asshole!" Matthew shouted as he slapped the back of Sebastian head too, but he grabbed the raven by the ear and took him to a corner and forced him to stay there, "For being an idiot you stay! Now Mr. Michaelis, would you like to have a cup of coffee."

"That would be appreciated." Cephas said, and Sebastian grumbled in the corner, "I'm not a kid!" His father shot him a look, "You are never too old for me to bend you over my knee and spank you, young man!" His father said in a warning tone and Sebastian shut up immediately and just continued to mutter curses in the corner.

Matthew chuckled at this and led the other to the dining table and he poured some coffee for the man, "Cream, or sugar, Mr. Michaelis?"

"Just black." Cephas said simply. Matthew smiled at that, "Very well." He placed the cup next to the man and he sat down at the opposite end as he had his own mug in his hand, "Now then, are you visiting Sebastian?"

Cephas took a sip of his coffee before answering, "I have gotten a report of a missing person from the hospital that my son works at, and I was sent to question everyone who might have seen this man." He took out a picture of the guy Sebastian killed yesterday. Matthew looked at the picture and gave a small shrug, "I'm sorry, though I work at the hospital I have not seen that man. Forgive me for not being so useful." He said calmly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Are you sure?" Cephas asked.

Sebastian listened from the corner, getting worried and scared that Matthew would have slipped up, but was shocked at how calm Matthew was. _Well I'll be damned, he's a good liar also~_

"Yes, I am quite sure. Why, do you suspect me?" Matthew asked a small smirk on his face as he stirred the spoon in his cup. "I cannot give out that information, but I can say we are just questioning people who may have seen this man yesterday." His father said and he looked at his son briefly, then at Matthew, "Like I said, I was asked to question everyone who was working yesterday."

"Hm." He laid his chin on his fist as he stared at Cephas, 'Such a persistent man, especially since this isn't your territory. Shouldn't you stick to your homeland? I'm sorry to say, but I know how nosy cops can be, especially when they are visiting a different land. Besides, it hasn't even been twenty four hours; shouldn't you wait for him to come back? Or maybe he ran away because of something? If he was in my hospital, he should have records, check for that." He had fixed the records so that a man did come in, no name, but disappeared, and so did some minor equipment, hence the scalpel he got Sebastian.

"I cannot give out that information either, but rest assured, I will take all those possibilities into account." He stood and looked at Sebastian, "I'm glad you found someone you can tolerate son." Cephas told his son and Sebastian smiled, "Yes, amazing huh? He's really something~" He looked at Matthew and gave his love a knowing look.

"Yes, wasn't easy of course. Your son is quite stubborn, even did this to me yesterday for a few hours. Even in the hospital he took me several times." He pulled on his collar and showed the love bitten neck, confirming Sebastian's alibi, and it wasn't like it was a complete lie after all.

Cephas coughed at that, rubbing the back of his neck, and he felt really uncomfortable with Matthew saying it just like that, "Ah, so I see… He's like his mother apparently."

"You must be quite the lucky man then~ Surprised you don't have more kids. Good bye Mr. Michaelis~" Matthew said casually as he placed his hand on his tan cheek, the ring twinkling in the light, "I hope to see you in better circumstances."

"Indeed." Cephas gave a glance at the ring for a moment, something buzzing in his mind, but he couldn't put a finger on it, "After we had Sebastian, my wife could no longer have children. But he is a good kid, annoying as hell, and utterly useless, but a good kid." He said with a laugh, his son's face one of utter embarrassment, and he walked out the door, "I'll be seeing you both around, goodbye."

Matthew watched as Cephas left, and when the door closed he chuckled at this, "My, my Sebastian. Such a nosy father you have. We might have to kill him… Just kidding." He said this, though whether or not he meant it was still a little cloudy. Sebastian stared at Matthew for a moment after that with a look that said, 'Hell no! I don't kill family members!'

"I never knew you were such a good liar Matthew." Sebastian said.

"Hm… I suppose I would have to do it myself." He joked and he flicked Sebastian's nose, "When you live in an orphanage, how well you can lie means whether or not you can get adopted." Sebastian sighed accepting that answer and he pulled Matthew close, "Well I'm glad you're such a good liar, my father does know I can be a little, but he doesn't know what I do."

"And that is why you leave the talking to me~ You just stay there and look pretty Love~" Matthew said, patting Sebastian's cheek, obviously looking down at him. "I'm not pretty!" Sebastian said as he placed a kiss on Matthew's cheek, "But together we're gorgeous~"

Matthew smirked at that and smiled as he took Sebastian's hand and kissed the ring, "No, together we are wonderful Sebastian." Sebastian smiled wider at that and he whispered softly to Matthew.

"Nothing in this life will keep me from you~ Even in death; I bound my love to you and only you. I love you, Matthew~"


	13. Michaelis Family

_**Woo! I've been having an awesome day today, how about you guys? Anyways, MaraBella15 had an awesome idea after watching the Addams's Family, and well this is our version of it!**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own the Addams's family, or Kuroshitsuji. I own Matthew, MaraBella15 owns Mahulda and Cephas as well as Sebastian's alternative name Sebus.**_

_**Summary: A very strange and morbid house, a family with the interest in the macabre, and a teen who is visiting them because of a stupid school cultural project. What can happen?**_

_**~Michaelis Family~**_

He was swinging outside his home in a self-built wooden swing, and he hummed softly in an eerie tone. The neighborhood kids on the other side of the large gate fence were making faces and rude comments again and he stared blankly at them with his crimson eyes framed in black lashes that stood out against his paper white skin, his matching long inky black hair swaying in the breeze.

A boy had the nerve to throw a rock at him and it struck his knee, drawing blood and he ceased swinging, and stood up. He went over to the fence, and the boy who threw the rock, started mocking him, "Hey look the freak Michaelis is coming over!" He stopped just near the fence and replied evenly, "You know, as a punishment for wicked deeds, people once used the method of stoning a human to death." He said this and the kids looked at him nervously, "I find this ineffective really since you obviously don't have large enough stones. My favorite method is decapitation." With that said, he left them there and smiled.

"Freak!" Kids shouted as they ran away.

A young teen with blonde hair saw this and he looked at the address that was scribbled on a piece of paper, he was in a program at the school, it was about learning another's culture or something, anyways he was signed up to go live with a family and he just pulled his suitcase along, the small wheels making clicking noises every time it hit a bump on the cobblestone sidewalk. The wind was cold and fallen leaves danced around him, his slightly shaggy blonde hair moving as well with the wind, tickling his neck a bit. He stopped and looked at the simple black mail box on a metal gate the size of a normal one level house, and he moved a little closer to the gate and blinked in surprised as he stared at the huge, very scary house, "Holy shit!"

Mahulda was working in her garden cutting the roses again when she saw the newcomer at the gate and had Lurch open the gate and let him inside the house. She waited at the door and smiled down at the blonde boy kindly, "Ah~ You must be the child who will be staying with us am I right?" She said in her motherly sounding tone.

Though she sounded kind, he couldn't help but be intimidated by how she towered over him and he gulped and nodded, "Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Good, what is your name?" She asked and gently led him inside her large home, the very old and gothic looking mansion both beautiful and yet terrifying in its own dark way. "M-" His voice squeaked and he cleared his throat and said, "Matthew~ My name is Matthew Ross. Y-your house is… Lovely. W…With the broken walls, spider webs, and even the large vines that clung to it." He wanted to smack himself knowing he was being blunt again, it was a horrible habit and he couldn't seem to shut the hell up sometimes.

She smiled at that though, "Why dear that is such a kind thing to say~ Thank you~" She said smiling happily as she walked him through the manor, "Since you have already met Lurch." She said as she walked him through the manor, "I'll introduce you to the rest of my family." She took him to a room that looked like a study, and as soon as she opened the door, a sword imbedded itself into the wall next to them, "A solid hit, but not a killing blow!" The large raven hair man bellowed in amusement, not bothered by the fact he could have killed his wife or Matthew. Mahulda just smiled widely at her husband, "This, Matthew, is my husband Cephas." She said, and she looked at her husband again, "Cephas greet our guest Matthew." Cephas walked over to the blonde and held out his hand, "Matthew, do you fence?" He asked.

Matthew's eyebrow twitched and his body trembled slightly as he stared at the sword just wobbling on the wall and he shook the other's hand, a nervous laugh coming from him, "F-fence! N-no, not at all. That's for rich people with too much time on their hands, or people who love to slowly torture their prey by cutting them to death." _AAAH DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS, STOP TALKING MATTHEW THEY WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THEIR HOUSE!_

The man laughed loudly at that, "Oh how delightful! I like you already Matthew." Cephas said and chuckled as he removed the sword from the wall, "Well we must continue the tour." Mahulda said and left as Cephas called after them, "I hope you have a great stay here Matthew!" Mahulda laughed softly at that and led Matthew through the halls pointing out the rooms.

_Oh god this house is so freaking weird! I could have sworn I saw the walls move too! _"T-this is like the Amityville horror house! A-almost like everything here is alive and wishes to kill you or at least possess your very soul to do it every bidding!"_ Oh god please shut up now!_ He felt sure that he was going to be kicked out of the house.

"Oh, Matthew you're such a little charmer!" She cooed and just continued the tour as she introduced him to Cephas mother, a very insane old woman that almost made him faint when he tried to shake her hand and it came off, but it was really a fake arm. Mahulda then showed him to her garden, everything was pretty much deceased, and he shivered. They didn't stay long in the room before she led him outside.

Matthew's eyebrow hadn't stopped ticking since he seen every strange thing in the house, "O-oh how lovely, I see a graveyard over there! I suppose keeping it in the family is a serious thing with you guys, hahaha!" He wanted to shove his foot in his mouth, but wasn't that flexible, and wondered how long he was going to stay in such a place.

She smiled at that, "AH~ Yes, we Michaelis are a tight knit family, even in death." She continued walking as she looked around, "Now where is Sebus, I know my son is here somewhere." She looked for her son before she smiled and spotted him standing on top of the mausoleum burial temple in the center of the cemetery, his back to them as he stood as still as a statue, his hair moved in the Autumn wind, the only indication he was real.

Matthew stared up at the other, getting a very weird and dangerous vibe from the other teen, and accidently he said, "Just like Lucifer, watching over the world before he was banished to hell." Mahulda smiled and called her son, "Sebus! Get down from there, and greet our guest." She said and Sebus turned before jumping off the stone structure and landed on the ground expertly before he stood up straight and walked over to his mother and nodded his head at her before his eyes locked onto the blonde green ones.

The blonde stiffened and forced a smile on his face. _HOLY SHIT! I THOUGHT IT WAS A GIRL, NOT A BOY! _"Ah with looks like that you can send anyone straight to hell huh, you devil!" _AAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU MORON; HE'LL KICK YOUR ASS OR SOMETHING!_

Sebus tilted his head and reached out a smooth pale hand to the other, "Hello, my name is Sebus." He said, his voice soft, but his face didn't really hold any emotion, just a calmness that should be considered abnormal for someone his age. Matthew laughed nervously and shook the other's hand, noticing how cold it felt, "H-Hello Sebus, my name is Matthew, I-I'm here to live with you. N-NO WAIT! NOT WITH YOU, I MEAN IN A ROOM. AAUUUGH! I MEAN IN YOUR HOUSE!" He smacked his forehead and grumbled, "Why won't the earth open up and swallow me!"

Sebus blinked and shook the other's hand once before he pulled his cold hands quickly away, "I do not believe that is physically possible for the Earth to devour you in such a way, but when you die I suppose decay will dispose of your remains and hence the Earth will devour you." He said simply and his mother laughed, "Well children, I'll let you socialize, I must finish gardening, dinner is at six Sebus, don't forget." She said as she left them alone.

Matthew stared at the raven and laughed nervously, "Hehe, great either a future criminal pathologist, or a serial killer!" He had a smile on his face, but was panicking in the inside. _Oh for sure he'll kick my ass now!_

"Both sound like equally rewarding careers." He said and began walking around the cemetery, completely at ease as the cold chill of the air tugged at his thin loose clothing, chilling him further. Matthew's eyebrow was ticking again and he didn't know if he should follow the other without a weapon to defend himself, "S-so funny Sebus!" He said, moving a bit, unsure if to leave or follow, he decided on the latter, and said, "I-is your family always this…" He was about to say freakish but stopped himself and said, "Unique?"

"Depends on your definition of that word." He said his voice not really holding much interest in the blonde. "Murders, serial killers, eccentric demons blending in with humans…" His eyes widen and he slapped his forehead this time. _STUPID IDIOT!_

"Such bold suggestions don't you think?" Sebus said, "Not that we would deny them."

"A-ah, sorry, but… Well you know what they say, you are what you are, and be it devil or angel." Matthew said with a nervous chuckle. Sebus kept walking deeper into the cemetery, his black painted fingertips grazing the equally cold headstones as he passed them, "But what if you are neither? Not a saint, nor a sinner, just a wandering apparition, a ghost that is faded into the written pages of the past."

"Then… You continue." Matthew said as he stared at the raven, "You continue with what you know best, because it is who you are~ Or at least that is what I think." Sebus just hm'ed at that and plucked a butterfly out of the air with his fingers before he placed it on a black widow's web. The spider quickly skittered over and sank it's fangs into the poor insect, but Sebus just continued to walk, ever so silent and watchful of his surroundings.

Matthew stared at the poor butterfly and just shook his head and went to the small gazebo in the center of the graveyard, and he whistled an almost eerie song as he looked at the desolate graves. Sebus could hear the other whistle and he found a comfortable headstone to sit on as he looked over to the blonde, his gaze penetrating and yet passive. _This, Matthew, I believe… He is interesting._

A raven landed near the blonde and he stared at it and whistled softly to it, it stared back at him and Matthew held out a hand to it and the bird hopped onto his finger and the young teen gently stroked the bird's chest, "Hello my friend~ Have you come to carry souls away?" Sebus tilted his head and watched Matthew before he suddenly spoke, "Do you ever wonder how you will die?" He said simply. "Once." Matthew said, not bothered by the question, in fact in the orphanage it was what every child had asked before, many assuming they will die alone, though he thought differently, "Have you?"

"I have pondered many possible deaths." Sebus said as he looked up at the cloudy and dark sky, "Burning alive, electrocuted, torn limb to limb, a horrible illness, falling to my death, maybe even a suicide as dramatic as Shakespeare himself." Sebus hm'ed again, and added, "But I have come to the conclusion that my death will be most likely a silent one, drowning. Such a silent death and yet a soft one, you see…" Sebus looked to Matthew again and smiled, "I cannot swim."

"So you believe you will die by your own weakness?" Matthew looked at Sebus, the raven still in his hand, "Than I suppose I shall die by such weaknesses myself."

"Perhaps, it is but a theory." Sebus stared at Matthew and asked, "What is your weakness?"

"Love. I shall die by the ones I love, if your theory proves to be correct." He held out his hand and the raven flew away as he watched it leave. "You believe those who love you will kill you?"

"No I believe that, for the one that will love me and will kill me. After all, an orphan only wants to be loved."

"Your statement has flaws." Sebus said simply again as he got off the headstone, "But then again, everything does." He began walking back to the mansion, his footsteps silent though he stepped on fallen leaves, "Come, it is almost time for dinner, you wouldn't want yours to run away do you?"

Matthew's eyebrow ticked again, "Though I like fast food, I really hope I do not have to catch it." He ran after the other, but he had meant what he said, he felt that if he were to fall in love that it would truly kill him.

"Then eat quickly." Sebus said as he went through the front doors and walked through the living room and to a room where a large dinner table was at, his mother and father at the end of the table, and he sat at the opposite side. "Sebus, Matthew, did you both have a good time outside?" Mahulda asked. Sebus nodded and replied, "The weather is chilling to the bone, I cannot even feel my toes or hands, I also believe my pet alligator died, plus my skin stings from the wind, and I coughed up blood this morning, and I spoke with Matthew for a time." He smirked and then added, "I had quite a lovely day mother." She smiled and clapped her hands together, "Marvelous! Matthew what about you?"

"I am sure I have seen the devil that resides within your son… So far so good." He said as he stared at his meal and poked it with a fork, wondering if it really would move. Mahulda smiled as Sebus took a bite of his food, and his mother's lips became a straight line, "Sebus, play with your food! Look Matthew is being a good boy and is doing so!" Sebus shrugged and began poking the moving meal.

Matthew saw his squirm a bit and it was even moving, his eyes widen and he stabbed it with a fork repeatedly as squeals came through, "DIE!" He did not like his food still living at all, and he was pretty sure it would taste crappily if it was still alive.

Cephas and Mahulda laughed, and Sebus lips twitched at that, almost like he wanted to smile. He reached over with his fork and stabbed Matthew's food, finally killing it as it gave a small shriek and he pulled his arm back to his own food and bit into his meal again, the same shriek coming from it, but he didn't care. Matthew's eyebrow was having a never ending twitch day, but not because the other killed his food, it was how quick he was to stab it, and a horrid thought came to his head, a blush painting his cheeks, and he just viciously bit into his food, the taste strange, yet not horrible.

Sebus finished meal and looked up at his mother, "Mother may I go out again tonight?" He asked, and his mother frowned a bit, "Sebus I'm sorry, but no. Last time you nearly lost your arm, do you know how hard it is to stitch those back on?" She said, her voice not really worried. "I can stitch myself, I've done it before!" He said flatly, and his father sighed, "Enough Sebus, you will stay in your room tonight." Sebus just slumped slightly at that in his seat, his face clearly displeased. "Uhm, may I ask, what exactly are you guys? I mean!" He smacked his forehead at this and quickly said, "I mean to say are you aristocrats?"

"Aristocrats? No we are Michaelis." Cephas said with a laugh, "You're such a funny lad Matthew, I should teach you to fence." He said, a bit obsessed with fencing in general. "Oh please no, I-I'm such a fragile boy, any amount of p-pain and I'm screaming!" _In pleasure, but they don't need to know that!_ He chuckled nervously at that. "Nonsense! I taught Sebus when he was four!" He said excitedly, and Mahulda spoke, "You nearly cut his throat darling." Sebus stretched in his seat and added his own two cents to the conversation, "It was fun."

The blush darken on Matthew's cheeks as he thought of his throat being sliced open, "Ah no1 I'm just fine! I may not know how to fence, but my father did teach me the rapier and the short blade!" _What the hell am I saying!?_

Cephas smiled at that, "Sounds like a smart man!" Sebus stood up and told his mother, "May I be excused Mother?" Mahulda raised an eyebrow and said, "What do we say Sebus?"

"Now!"

"Good boy." She said with a smile as he walked to the stairs and disappeared up top.

Cephas was still asking Matthew about his dad and the blonde laughed nervously at that, "Ah, my mother said that he was a bit eccentric, he would always say a man should know a way around a sword."

Mahulda smirked and looked at her husband, "Or swallow one." She said with a wink at her husband. Matthew almost spat out his weird drink at that. _O-oh god, please tell me she means an actual sword!_ He blushed again and stuttered, "A-ah well I s-suppose I so hahaha…" Her husband winked back and spoke softly, "Perhaps hot pokers and chains." She shushed him at that, "Later~ We have a guest." She said, her smile holding a seductively sinister look for her husband.

Matthew body trembled at that, having heard them both, and he quickly stood up and shouted, "THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!" And he ran out of the room, his face bright red as he thought of the burning pleasure. _Oh god this place is my own personal hell isn't it!_

Sebus was in the attic with his numerous torture devices and he lethal weapons as he stood on a stool, "Woe is the one who tries to cheat death." He said as he hm'ed loudly attaching a rope to the ceiling for his noose. Matthew wandered around and saw a ladder going up the ceiling and he could have sworn he heard Sebus, he climbed up and his eyes widen as he stared at all the torture devices, and he almost moaned at the thought of it being used on him.

Sebus was humming as he reached up, tying the rope, and his shirt slid up his midriff to expose his smooth pale abs, once he was done he looked at his craftwork, and checked the size of the loop by measuring it on his own neck.

"AH WAIT!" Matthew shouted as he thought the other was going to kill himself and he grabbed the other by the waist to hold him up. That actually made him slip off the stool and he felt the rope tighten. He gasped as he grabbed a knife he had in his pocket and cut the rope, tumbling to the floor on top of Matthew. They hit the ground and Matthew groaned in pleasure, Sebus sharp bones and light body struck him very good, "F-fuck~"

Sebus pulled the rope off his neck, breathing hard as he rubbed the pink marks around his porcelain skin, "Da-Damn, I didn't plan on you trying to kill me so soon Matthew." He said, rubbing his neck as he was still on top of Matthew, but didn't see a problem with that, "Though you're tactic of surprise nearly proved successful." Matthew blushed and pushed the other off him and he scrambled backwards, "W-what? Ah n-never mind, are you okay?" He asked his knees brought up to hide his problem, trying to calm himself down.

Sebus rubbed his neck still before he stood up, "Yes, I'm not dead." He walked over to the cut rope and sighed, "What a waste, it could have served a great purpose." He tossed it into a corner as he fixed his hair and spoke to Matthew his back still to him, "What are you doing up here?"

"A-ah I got curious." He blushed and looked away, but his eye soon widen and a little bit of drool was on the corner of his mouth as he crawled over to the stretcher, such an old medieval device, intended to stretch a person's back till it separated or their limbs dislocated. He touched it and rubbed his cheek on it, "O-oh~ I've never seen on in such good conditions before~ The pure pain this must bring to others!" Sebus smirked slightly at that, "Yes, it was my uncles." He tilted his head and said, "Would you like to try it out?"

"CAN I!" He said excitedly, then blushed and looked away, "N-never mind! Besides I wouldn't fit in th-the straps."

"Nonsense Matthew." He said as he climbed on to it and showed how he easily fit before he jumped off, "I fit, so you should too."

"N-not the best idea, I really must decline!" He stuttered, the blush growing on his face. "A pity." Sebus said as he looked around his room, "It's such fun, really stretches out those limbs~" Matthew gave a small moan of disappointment at that, "I-I bet it would~" Sebus hm'ed at that and went over to the ladder, "Perhaps you will like to try another day for now it is late, and Mother expects us to be in bed so she can say good night."

"Y-yeah." He was disappointed and followed after the other, thoughts of sneaking in to the room in the middle of the night crept about and he blushed and shook his head. Sebus walked up to his room and opened the door, "Your bed is to the right, mine is the left." He said and he lay down on his bed, kicking off his shoes and he stretched his body, his back cracking as he let out a sigh.

Matthew nodded as he entered his own room and closed the door. He changed his clothing, only a thin white muscle shirt and a pair of black boxers were on him and he climbed into the bed and he felt his body sinking in and he pulled the covers over his body, still thinking in his mind about the torture device. _T-the pleasure would be so intense~_

Sebus stood up once more to change into his long night shirt and loose black drawstring pants, he then lay back down on his bed again and his mother walked inside, "Night my little Raven." She said as she kissed his forehead and he told her good night back. "Have wonderful nightmares my son." With that she left and walked into Matthew's room, "Have pleasant and wicked nightmares Matthew." She said, kissing him on the forehead like she did with Sebus.

Matthew blushed and whispered, "Good night~" Sebus smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

_D-don't do it, don't do it, don't do it!_ He couldn't sleep at all as he heard the entire house creak and moan with the rushing cool wind, his face was read and his body trembling as he thought back to all the torture devices, it had been so long since he caused self-infliction to get off, but he was punished last time when he was caught so he hasn't been able to do it in a while. But now, he was in a house, and it already late at night, and would anyone really notice him going to the room?

Sebus was in his room, enjoying the haunting noises his home made, he stared at the ceiling and looked at the cracks and faded areas like one would a map. He never slept so early, he barely slept at all and since his parents forbade him from going outside, he was having trouble sleeping.

Matthew couldn't believe what he was doing. He crept out of the room and his footsteps made small creaks, but the house made more than him. He crept to the attic ladder and went up, and he lit a small candle and placed it in the center of the room. He stared at everything, the dark shadows in the flickering candle light made for a terrifying scene, but this just made him groan. He went to a device, it was used for jousters to fix arm dislocations by pulling on it while a screw was turned and turned so it did it till it popped in. He placed his hand inside it and gripped a knob that the screw was connected to and with his other hand, he turned the other end and grunted in pain as his arm was pulled forward, his shoulder feeling strained, and yet he felt pleasure, it slowly coursed through his body from it.

Sebus heard Matthew leave the room and after a moment he opened his door and closed it behind him as he went to the soft groans of pain. _What is Matthew doing up so late?_

Matthew wanted more of the pleasure, something this small would not cut it. He looked at the stretcher and he blushed as he removed his muscle shirt, his self-inflicted scars on his body, from burnt marks to straight razor cuts. He ripped his muscle shirt to pieces and tied them together, it would be impossible to just turn the wheel with no one there. So he tied it around the wheel and wrapped it around several times so that way all he had to do was pull on it with his teeth for however long he wanted, and it would work. He strapped himself in and the last strap he had to place his ripped muscle shirt into his mouth and at the same time the leather strap to tighten his arm so he was bound completely. He took a deep breath and quickly gave a small jerk with his teeth and he was stretched a bit and he groaned at this and did it again, his body feeling as if it would rip from the pain, but it quivered in pleasure as well.

Sebus reached his torture room and the sight he saw made him silently gasp in awe. _How unexpected of him~_ He managed to hide in the shadows as he watched the other, fascinated by the cuts, burns, and other scars on the blonde's body.

Matthew wasn't aware he was being watched and he just continued, his body straining more and more, and he cried in pain, his body trying to get away from the traps and yet his own struggle excited him even more as his breath quickened and he did it again.

Sebus made his way over to Matthew as he was now next to him, "You know it works so much better if you have a _helping_ hand~" He said darkly. Matthew gasped, the cloth falling out of his mouth and he stared at Sebus, a red blush on his face, "W-what are you doing here!"

"Helping." He said his face expressionless but his eyes shone in the dark with an unknown emotion as he yanked the wheel harshly. "AH!" Matthew's body arched, trying to pull his limbs back and he cried in pain, he wanted the other to quit it, not wanting to be seen this way, but damn his own body for having such a fetish, "Y-you've done this before~"

"Plenty of times~ This is my personal torture room. I have used all these on myself since I was a babe~" He yanked the wheel again and Matthew screamed, "AH! SEBUS!" He moaned and pulled against his restraints again, "W-wait pl-please stop, I-I'm going to…" He blush and looked away from the other in shame, he didn't want to tell him that he was going to cum from the torture, and he didn't want to be looked at in disgust by the other as well.

Sebus smirked, "And what if I don't want to?" He whispered into Matthew's ear, "You know, you're the first person I've ever been this close to, especially in my own home and in my toys~" He yanked the wheel again and said, 'Tell me how it feels Matthew."

"AH~! I-IT HURTS SO MUCH SEBUS! I FEEL LIKE MY LIMBS WILL RIP OUT!" He cried, tears falling as he pulled at the restraints again, the leather cutting into his skin till it bled and it just caused him to feel closer and closer to his ecstasy.

Sebus watched in twisted fascination and he whispered again, his voice low and soft, "Tell me if you see heaven or hell~" With that he gave one last harsh yank and Matthew screamed loudly the raven's name, his yells covered by the roaring wind outside as his body arched against the board and he roughly came, tears still falling as the pleasure and pain ran through every nerve.

Sebus saw this and watched in silence as he reached a cold hand out to wipe away the falling tears and he caught a few on his hand and he licked away the salty drops. After a moment he undid the straps on Matthew and stood, watching to see what the other would do or say.

Matthew tried to stand, but his legs were weak and he hit the ground and his body was still trembling from the intense pain and he whispered, "W-why did you do that? I-I told you n-not too~ You must find me utterly disgusting…" Sebus just watched him, his expression still unchanged, "Disgusting is merely a word, a word is only defined by the emotion behind it, I find you interesting." He crouched down in front of the other and poked his chest curiously, "Your skin, it's warm… Did you feel good?"

Matthew bit his lower lip, the blush spreading down to his neck and he gave a small nod to the other. _W-why the hell is he asking me this! Oh god this is so embarrassing! _Sebus hm'ed and leaned in closer as he placed his head against the other's chest for a moment, "Your heart is beating so fast, why is that Matthew?" He was more curious about this than anything else.

"B-because I u-uhm." He wondered why the other was so close to him, the other was cool against him and he didn't want to push him away, "I-I get off on p-pain~" Sebus hm'ed and touched a few scars on Matthew's chest before he stood up, "You interest me very much Matthew." He said and walked over to the attic window opening it as the freezing air rushed into the room.

This made the blonde shiver slightly at that and he moved to stand and he stared down at the floor, the blush still on his face and he muttered softly, "Y-you are never to do that again Sebus!"

The raven looked back at Matthew, his body silhouetted by the full moon's rays outside in the black sky and he allowed his face a small smile, "I'll see you in the morning Matthew and then we can play~" With that he climbed out of the window and gripped the old rusty pipes attached to the side and climbed it like a cat till he reached the roof top and he faded out of sight as he ran, the feeling of wind through his whipping hair making him smile.

Matthew just watched all of this and he crept out of the attic and back to his room, he removed his soiled boxers and slipped on another pair of clothes and he got into the bed, his face still red and his body still aching from the torture and yet surprisingly he fell asleep.

Sebus was out for a long time, but he returned as the sun started coming up, and he crept into his own room through the window and laid in bed like he was there the whole night. His body was as cold as ice and his toes had a bluish tint, he had a long and pleasing run, wasting all his energy and he was able to fall asleep.

Matthew was deep asleep in the bed, it wasn't so bad after all, but he could have sworn he felt something on his chest, he touched it and it felt like a hand. He opened his eyes but didn't see anyone there, but he was holding something. He lifted it up and screamed as he jumped out of bed, releasing the hand and ran out, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

Sebus was still napping when he heard this and Mahulda was roaming the halls when she heard it as well, and walked towards the blonde's room, "A scream so early in the morning? Today is a good day~" She reached the room and said, "Matthew dear~ What is the problem?"

"H-HAND!" He screamed as he pointed at the thing that was walking towards him. "Oh~ I see you've met Thing." She said sweetly, "Don't worry; he only wants to tell you good morning." Matthew stared at the thing, his eyebrow twitching again and he gave the hand a small wave, "G-good morning."

Thing waved back at him before jumping into Mahulda's arms and she smiled at Matthew, the blonde laughing nervously, "Ah, is there a place I can take a bath? I could really use one." _Considering last night!_

"Why yes dear, there is one in the hall that you and Sebus will have to share." She said, "And breakfast is in an hour. Please wake up Sebus for me." She left before he could speak again. He sighed and went to Sebus door and knocked on it, "Sebus?" The raven heard the knock and got up; he opened the door with a soft yawn and said, "Morning Matthew!" He said his face not as blank since he was still a little sleepy.

Matthew blushed and looked away, "Y-your mother told me to wake you up, breakfast is in an hour, I'm going to take a bath." He turned his head away and walked to the bathroom.

Sebus nodded and got his clothing ready for his shower after Matthew's bath. _He looks so cute in the morning._

Matthew went into the bathroom and felt horrified, there was blood on the walls, and they look fresh. He gulped and stepped into the copper bathtub and started the water. It was freezing as hell and the hot water refused to work. He shivered as he washed his body, his hands touching the scars and he blushed when he looked at the fresh cuts on his wrist and ankles. He shook his head and quickened his bath and wrapped a towel around his waist and he stepped out.

Sebus was waiting outside the bathroom as the other stepped out and he looked at the other, his eyes just scanning Matthew's body without shame. Matthew blushed when he saw this and he grabbed the other's shirt and pulled him close and he whispered, "D-don't tell anyone what you did last night!" He released the other and headed back to his room.

Sebus didn't answer as he went into the bathroom and stripped as he took a long shower, only exiting the bath when his body felt like it was going numb. _Who said I was going to tell, Matthew?_ The blonde dressed in a black shirt and jeans and he walked out of his room and headed to the dining room to go and eat. Sebus had left the shower as he walked to his room for his clothes, his towel wrapped low around his hips and his damp hair sticking out, his arms had a few droplets of water slid down his body, _I wonder what Matthew will like to play today?_

Matthew sat at the table and he played with his food, or so the other's thought, he was actually making sure that it was dead before he even thought of eating it, _I-I really hope Sebus won't say anything about last night, I don't want it to be known!_

Sebus changed into a simple grey tunic and black trousers' as he came downstairs and sat at the table next to Matthew today. The blonde finally killed his meal and ate it, finding it tasted like a bit of pie mixed with, for some reason, duck. He didn't put much thought on it as he continued to eat, all too aware that Sebus was next to him.

The raven bit into his meal, killing it instantly as he licked the grey drops off his lips with his tongue, his parents still chatting across the table. Matthew finished his meal and looked at Sebus, "S-so do you want to play? _I feel like we are too old to be playing, but whatever._ Sebus finished as well and looked at Matthew, "Yes, follow me." He said and began walking to the door outside. Matthew just raised his eyebrow and followed.

"So what are we playing Sebus?" Matthew asked the raven. "I've always wanted to play tag, but I don't know how."

"Oh… Well it's really simple, if I am it, I run after you and all I have to do is touch you, then you are it, and that's how it is played." Matthew explained and Sebus hm'ed in thought and he said, "Let's add a catch to this. If one of us catches each other, we can do one thing to each other, whatever we want."

Matthew blushed when a certain thought came to his head, but he just nodded to the other, "Ok Sebus." This made the teen grin and he said, 'Good, because I'm it. Run Matthew~"

Matthew jumped at this, and did as the other said as he ran away, yet he felt like a deer running from a wolf. Sebus was smirking, having counted to ten before he began the chase, his thin lithe figure giving him an edge as he weaved his way towards Matthew, enjoying this game very much. _Run Matthew, run as fast as you can~_

The blonde felt nervous at this and ran into the graveyard, in his frantic mind he thought he could lose the other in the graves, big mistake. When Sebus saw where the other was headed and he smiled wider. _Silly Matthew~ I know the graves like I know my own name._ Matthew jumped over one tombstone and he hoped that he wouldn't be cursed by the dead as he kept running.

Sebus ran faster, just behind Matthew, and he jumped up on a grave as he used as leverage and he basically tackled Matthew to the ground, both of them rolling till they were hidden in the thick maze of graves, "Got you!" Sebus hissed.

Matthew was gasping in pain, his hands scratched, his back aching, and he blushed as he nodded, "F-fine, y-you got me." Sebus leaned forward, his knees pinning down Matthew's arms as he hovered over Matthew's chest, "You know, I've never kissed a boy." He said, his eyes dark and sparkling with sadistic lust, "I wonder how much I can make this hurt." He said as he captured Matthew's lips with his own, his teeth tearing the soft plump lips so hard that blood was pooling in his mouth and running down their chins.

Matthew screamed into the kiss, tears coming forward from the painful pleasure and he tried kissing the other back, his lips hurting but his tongue licking the blood away from the other, feeling like a dog being beaten and yet treated by his master.

Sebus pulled his bloody move away and smiled widely, "How tasty~ Who knew how much fun this could be." He got off the other and began to run as he shouted over his shoulder, "You're it Matthew!" The blonde blushed and scrambled to his feet, his heart beating loudly as he wanted more from the other and he chased after. Sebus ran fast, weaving his way past the graves, his footsteps light and his breathing even. _Such fun, I wonder if he will catch me~_

Matthew forced his body to keep running, wanting to get closer, to hurt the other, even just a little bit. He stared at the long hair that trailed after Sebus in the wind and he reached out and grabbed it, pulling the hair hard.

Sebus was running when he felt a harsh yank to his hair and he misstepped and fell to his knees, his hair still in Matthew's grip, "I'll be damned, you caught me." He said, looking up at the other. Matthew blushed and pulled on the other's hair again and he kissed Sebus, first gentle, then slowly getting rougher against the other, his arms circling around the raven's body as he pulled him close. Sebus groaned into the kiss, his hands reaching up to hold Matthew's hips, his nails digging into the bit of skin that showed above the band of the jeans.

Matthew moaned softly at this, his grip tightening around the other, wanting more pain for his heating body. Sebus pulled Matthew onto the ground with him and forced Matthew onto his lap as he bit the other's lips again and slowly scratched his nails over Matthew's abs under his shirt, his teeth biting and cutting into the skin on Matthew's neck.

"Ah Sebus!" He groaned in pain, a blush coming to his face and he leaned back for the other to have all his body presented to his claws and fangs, "Se-Sebus please, please hurt me~"

"Lovely~" Sebus said, seeing Matthew's body and he slashed at the skin on Matthew's chest, leaving long and bloody lines. The angry looking welts on the skin rose to the touch from the force of his scratches, and his teeth tearing through the skin, leaving a perfect mark everywhere. Matthew gasped and panted as his body squirmed under Sebus and he cried a bit as he whispered for the other to keep coming with the pain.

Sebus continued to slash the skin of Matthew's arms, pulling off Matthew's shirt so he could give more sweet abuse to Matthew. "AH SEBUS!" He screamed, feeling the lower half of his body starting to react, he was losing his mind to the pleasure and he grinded his hips against the raven as he begged, "Don't stop Sebus, keep hurting me~"

"I'll hurt you so well Matthew, that you'll be in hell after all this~" He said as he yanked the other's jeans off and pulled his own clothing off as well, the chill morning air clashing with Matthew's heated body and Sebus's equally cold on, and he said, "Scream Matthew." He thrusted fully into the blonde, giving him no chance to adjust as he took him roughly making Matthew scream and the tan long legs wrapped around his waist, his wicked tongue flicking against Matthew's erect nipples as he watched goose bumps rise from the frosty air and his touches, "Scream and howl Matthew, it's just you and me~"

"AH!" He screamed, tears falling down as his insides were bleeding from being violently deflowered by the raven, the pain was so much that his body wanted to get away, but he held on as he kept screaming the other's name.

Sebus thrusted harder and harder as he pulled Matthew up making him sit half-way up as he struck the pleasure spot harshly, his nails drawing blood with each movement of his hands the bloody lines on Matthew's back, creating a web of patterns like some sort of tattoo like design, sadistic and beautiful.

Matthew's through was hurting from his constant screams, his body in pure agony but he held onto Sebus as he cried and shouted to the heavens, "Sebus, please rip my body, destroy me, and reap my soul, do whatever just please don't stop this feeling!"

"Matthew~!" He growled as he went even harder, his hands creating even more of his own markings on Matthew, the other's body becoming decorated in bruises and smeared in blood. He was relentless and he gripped Matthew's untouched weeping length and he pumped him, his fingers pinching on the tip with every upward motion. Matthew screamed again and whimpered in pain as he felt his release coming, but he didn't want the pain to stop.

Sebus could tell by Matthew's harsh screams that he was close as was he himself. He only went harder as he pushed Matthew's bloody back onto the rocks of the ground and he gave harsh love bites all over Matthew's skin as he licked the hot tears away. "Sebus!" Matthew screamed loudly, holding tightly to the raven as he roughly came between their stomachs, his bleeding insides tightening around the stabbing rod of Sebus's, making the raven groan out his name as he released deep inside of the blonde and held him tight.

Matthew body suddenly felt weak and he slumped on the ground, breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath, "S-Sebus, don't tell anyone okay? I… I don't want to leave here." He said a blush on his face as he looked away from the other. Sebus slipped free of Matthew and held him close while he began to redress them, "Who would I tell Matthew?" He said, kissing the blonde's cheek softly.

Matthew's blush deepened and he held Sebus hand, this made the raven smile and once they were dressed he pulled Matthew into his lap, "I don't want you to leave me Matthew~ I could kill to keep you here~" He said sincerely in his own way. "W-why did you… Uhm why did you do that to me?" He asked, getting curious about the raven's reason.

Sebus just smiled even more and kissed the tip of Matthew's nose, "Because you interest me, I like you." He said, though he wasn't sure how to romance another so he just tried his best. Matthew held him and smiled, "You are so weird, but I like it." This made the raven smirk before he heard his mother calling them, "We have to go, come Matthew." He said and he picked the other up piggy back style, and carried him back to the mansion.

"W-wait I don't want them to see me like this!" He said, the blush growing at this. Sebus just chuckled, "You should know by now my parents are… Well Michaelis~" With that he entered the mansion and set Matthew down on a plush chair of the living room and he saw his mother and father across the room. "Sebus, Matthew, did you two have fun playing?" Mahulda asked, "I hope you're alright, Sebus can play quite rough." She pointed out; the simple sentence unknown to her had a double meaning for the boys.

Matthew blushed and nodded, "I-I figured that out…" She laughed and Cephas stood and asked Sebus to help him dig up some 'Uncle Godfrey' from the grave yard, and they left Matthew and Mahulda alone for the moment, "Matthew dear, how has your stay been?"

"I-it has been quite interesting to say the least, but I feel as if there is so much more to keep learning here." Matthew said. Mahulda smiled at that and replied, "Well Matthew, you are welcome here as long as you like."

"I-I would like that very much." He said a small smile on his lips.

~MF~

Sebus was distracted as he dug the grave and his father took notice, "Sebus is there something wrong?" He looked to his father and shook his head, "No." This made the older man raise an eyebrow and he sighed, "Yes, father how did you woo mother?" He asked and his father laughed, "Oh my boy! I remember chains, whips, waltzes under the starlight, and lots of silly little gifts, ah~" He looked at Sebus his eyes showing curiosity, "Why do you ask Son? Do you have a Mi Amor? A love interest perhaps?" Sebus sighed at that, "Even if I do, I do not know how to… Go about telling him. He thinks his love will kill him." Cephas grinned at this, "Well then you must show him otherwise." He said, "And make an honest man out of Matthew." His father winked at the flushing Sebus and he said, "You know Father?"

"Ah~ Your mother and I can tell what screams of painful bliss sound like." Sebus flushed darker at that, he was sure Matthew would be angry at this.

~MF~

Matthew's ears got red and he had a feeling that someone out there was talking about him, but just shook his head from the silly notion, "S-so, how did you and your husband meet?" She flushed at the memory, a smile of nostalgia on her lips, "Ah it was at the family reunion~ A magnificent ball my friend who was married to Cephas cousin, invited me, and there I met him. Cephas is always such the charmer~ He bought me flowers, dead of course, because he knows me so well. Cephas always made me feel wanted, and he protected me dearly~ Such pain and pleasure, our love like a passionate flame of hellfire~" She shuddered slightly as she grinned, "And amazing in bed~ Aside from all that our love was there from the start."

Matthew's eyebrow ticked and his face was red like a tomato, "I-I see!" She smiled kindly at him, "Also, we are having a ball this evening~ Cephas had meant it as a surprise for your visit, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did."

~MF~

Meanwhile in the cemetery, Sebus was screaming in realization, "Ah! What the fuck do I get him?" He shouted as his father helped him cover up another grave after moving his uncle. "Simple gifts Sebus, give him simple things." Sebus huffed, he never losses composure like this before, "You make that sound so freaking easy old man!"

~MF~

"W-what!" Matthew blushed as he realized if there was a ball, he'd be stuck to a chair since he had difficulty moving, "O-oh god, how the hell am I going to be able to handle this?" Mahulda saw this and took out a purple vile from her purse and handed it to the panicking blonde, "Here, for your pain." She said, giving him a knowing wink. Until then, she had always known about her son and Matthew from the moment they both met each other, but she choose not to show until now.

Matthew blushed harder and just nodded as he took the bottle, "Thank you." He has never felt so embarrassed in his entire life, he opened the vile and brought it to his lips, the smell sweet yet a hint of nut in it, and he thought for a second it was cyanide. "It's best to drink it very quick." She warned, "It's not as pleasant as it smells."

Matthew nodded as he drank it quickly and almost threw it back up, "Ugh disgusting! I… I thank you once again Ma'am! I-I guess I should go wash myself for tonight." She smiled at that, "Alright, there is also a set of new clothing for you tonight in your closet." Matthew nodded and winced a bit, but the pain seemed to disappear and he went to the bathroom and took a shower, and he blushed madly as he ran his hands over the fresh bruises and cuts. _I can't believe how fast this is all going, m-maybe it's a huge mistake! M-maybe it was one of those things you did in a second of passion, a-after all Sebus has never been with a boy or anyone else his own age, w-what if we are just both confused!_ He hung his head and covered his face with his hands. _What if I was just experimentation?_

~MF~

Sebus had a handful of dead roses, and a skeleton of a snake its spine decorated in jewels that he had in a black box tied with a crimson ribbon and he left them in Matthew's room a single white card with his name on it to show it was from him. _I swear father if you make me look like a fool to Matthew for doing this I will personally make sure I remain an only child!_

He waited in his room, from what he could hear through the walls, Matthew was taking a shower now, and he paced back and forth, nervous as hell. _Ah! Will he love it? Will he hate it? This suspense is killing me! Father why are your suggestions so old fashioned!_

~MF~

_Aaah this is so confusing! W-what will I do tonight? What will I say to him? A-after all he was my first… HELL WHAT DO I WEAR!_?He blushed harder and stepped out of the bathroom and he went to his room, the towel wrapped tightly on his waist. He stopped when he saw something rather disturbing. He looked at the dead roses and the black box, and his eyebrow started twitching and he opened it and almost screamed when he saw the snake skeleton. _W-WHAT THE HELL!_ He was horrified and yet blushing as he looked at the card and knew this was Sebus way of, well he didn't know what the other was trying to say, but he was sure he was trying to be 'nice' or at least he hoped so. He gulped and looked at the red ribbon and the snake and he pulled the velvety cloth through the snake's ribs through his mouth and he tied it around his right hand, the head of the snake lying on his ring finger, he blushed at this and just shook his head and slipped on the new clothing, wondering why they felt so nice against his skin and fitted him right like a tailor got his measurements. Matthew decided to put on one more thing with his outfit, he went through his suitcase and took out a ruby earring with a long black feather attached to a chain. He placed it on his right ear and blushed a bit when he realized the feather matched Sebus hair color. He took a deep breath and went out of his room and headed to the ballroom, the feather trailing after him, it lightly twisting and make the chains clink together. _I… I will ask Sebus what exactly we are to each other and wh-whatever will be… Will be~_

Sebus was also preparing, though he was taking longer. He looked once in the mirror at his outfit, and he couldn't believe how… Ridiculously good looking he was. His entire black outfit clinging to him like a second skin with its slight sheen, a single long crimson sash adorned around his waist, and he combed his hair back neatly, only a single long black strand of hair lay across his face, he was grateful his figure resembled his mother's thing form and not his father's big and bulky one because he was actually wearing one of his mother's old costumes with only a few alterations to it. _Matthew, I hope you like your gift, and I hope you like me as well~_

~MF~

The ballroom was filled with dozens of Michaelis, and more were coming still. The party was alive with activity, Sebus had yet to show up, he was nervous as hell, and he had to take a few deep breaths alone, _I-I will confess to him, if I am rejected so be it. But I will say what I must~_

Matthew was sitting far away from the festivities, feeling nervous as he stared at all the Michaelis in the room, he felt strange being there and he wondered if he should just sneak to his room and hide there for the whole night. Though it didn't work so well since the ball was in full swing when he came into the room, many of the Michaelis looking his and Sebus way, though the blonde couldn't see him yet, and Sebus was greeted while he just nodded passively and only when he saw Matthew did he smile.

The blonde was playing with the empty wine glass, making it sing with his right ring finger and he softly hummed the waltz to preoccupy his time. Sebus went over to Matthew and held out his hand for the other, and he asked, "May I have this dance?" Matthew looked up at him and blushed. _D-dance, with him? _He hesitantly took the other's hand and the gems on the snake glistened in the light, "O-okay Sebus."

The raven took the other hand and he led Matthew into a slow waltz, smiling brightly at him. _He is wearing the snake, I feel so happy~ I hope he feels like I do with him~_ Matthew bushed and moved with Sebus and he whispered softly, "Y-you look very… Nice Sebus." This made the raven blush as well, but his smile grew, though it was strange, it didn't matter to him, because it was for Matthew, "You look even better. I-I'm glad you like your gift." He said since he was worried Matthew would have hated it. Matthew laughed nervously at that, "Y-yeah, it wasn't like anything I've ever got before!" He gripped Sebus hand a little firmer and he asked him, "W-what are we exactly Sebus?"

Sebus was expecting that question and he took a moment to answer, "Matthew~ you are more amazing than anyone I have met~ I find myself listening to every word you say and my eyes look for you out of everyone in a room." He twirled Matthew around, and held him close, "When I'm around you, I feel sick. Like some strange winged insects or bats are flapping around inside my abdomen, my heart races like I'm going to have a heart attack and I can't ever seem to know what to think around you. I suppose what I'm trying to say is, I, more than anything, just like you Matthew." He held him close as the song drew to a close, "I want to spend every waking moment with you." He pulled out a silver pendant and placed it in Matthew's hand, "I swear to never kill you, so Matthew~" He whispered, "Now that I admit I love you, will you consider becoming a Michaelis?"

Matthew blushed and stared at the silver raven pendant and he looked at Sebus and whispered softly, "Y-yes, Sebus I will be yours, I will become a Michaelis as long as you will have me." He kissed the back of Sebus hand and held him tightly against his warmer body, "I wish to be yours forever."

Sebus stared at Matthew and he flushed darker than ever, "I- You want to be a Michaelis?" He could feel happiness bubble up inside him and his heart started to pound, "Matthew, my heart is beating so fast I feel like I may die~ To love is such an interesting and wonderful thing." He said holding on to his Love. Matthew rubbed his cheek against Sebus and whispered, "You have no idea how incredible it can feel, until we live all of eternity with each other." He placed a small kiss on Sebus neck and said, "I will love you, beyond death, whether heaven or hell claims me, it will never take my love of you away from me."

Sebus could feel Matthew's soft kiss like a brand on his cool skin and he groaned softly, "You take the words right out of my mouth Love."

"Sebus~" Matthew said softly as his lips brushed against the other's skin still, "Can we leave here? I want to be at the gazebo, and have you all to myself under the beautiful cold moon, if you will let me." Sebus shuddered in delight and nodded as he held him, and quickly he weaved his way through the crowd, his hand tightly holding the other's until they were outside.

Matthew's hand gripped Sebus tightly as he stared at the pendant and he asked, "Sebus will your parent be okay with this? You and I together." Sebus flushed and he chuckled, "T-they know already, they don't mind, because Michaelis Love is Love no matter what."

"I hope then, that everyone in your family will come to accept me as your mother and father does already." He pulled Sebus close into the gazebo and held him tightly, his cheek rubbing against the other's, "Thank you Sebus, for accepting me first~" Sebus smiled and kissed Matthew, "You were a Michaelis when you arrived Matthew, you just didn't know it yet. I love you very much Matthew~"

They stared into each other's eyes and remained in their embrace till the morning sun came up. They were young, they were in love, and they not afraid of all of this, all they knew, were each other, and that was enough for them.


	14. Eye Candy

_**God this whole week has been a hassle for both MaraBella15 and I, because of school, we haven't even had the chance to work on our stories. At least we have a reserve for moments like these. Sucks because I was close to finish a chapter of my original FF A Second Chance, but I spilled milk on my laptop and lost the keyboard part, I'm having such great difficulties typing with this usb keyboard, all the keys need to be pressed hard. Feh, wish me luck guys.**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything of Kuroshitsuji; I own Matthew Ross and Marcus.**_

_**Summary: When you haven't been laid in a long time, you do stupid things, like going on a group date, trying to shoo your boss away, and getting flat out drunk. Waking up is the hard part of drinking so much, bullshit, it's having to deal with what's next to you that's the hard part. **_

_**Eye Candy**_

Matthew sighed as he got dressed in something nice and casual for the group date, his friends had somehow convinced him to join it, mostly at the promise of Sebastian, their boss at the company he works for, was going to be there, and if he was there, the girls were most likely come. He really hoped to get a date and have a good time, though he doubted it if his boss was there.

~EC~

Girls, they were one of the few things in life he would never fully understand, or give much time to understand them. Unfortunately wherever he went, they would followed, completely oblivious to the fact that he was not interested in any of the. No cute touches to his hair, or rubbing up against him by a woman changed his stoic attitude, now when he was around men that changed a lot. He smiled a little more, and he even dared to check a few out. The girls unaware of this also, and they just assumed he was a guy that was either too picky or hard to get, but the real reason was he was in fact, gay. He preferred begin with someone of the same gender simply because he not only found them attractive, but also the male anatomy was something familiar and comfortable around with.

Tonight at the club was the usual scene going on when he was there. He sat at a barstool listening to senseless girls chatter behind his back about how sexy he looked when he just drank a little and glanced at the other people there.

So why did some of his employees hate him. Well for Matthew it was easy, he really didn't like his boss, mostly because the other was so cold hearted and also he took control of a room without even trying. So here Matthew was, trying to get a girl to notice him, with very little success, and he sighed and sat down at the bar. A woman at least took notice of him and Matthew quickly straightened up, feeling nervous beyond belief, and he started ordering drinks for him and the young lady, as he chatted with her.

Sebastian was utterly bored, no scratch that, he was frustrated, there were no good looking men on the dance floor! He had all but given up when he looked around the bar where he was at and he spotted a slightly familiar and yet very cute face. _Hm, have I seen him before, maybe at work?_ He never actually worked with his hired employees and didn't always do the hiring, but he was sure he'd seen this blonde before and he got up and walked over to him, "Hello, sorry for interrupting, but you're Ross right? Matthew Ross?" He asked, remembering someone calling the blonde that before, he never got a chance to talk to the other before anyways, so might as well now. Only thing he was not hiding was the fact that he was completely ignoring the girl there, his eyes not even once looking at her or her skimpy dress.

Matthew stared at the other a little shocked at this, and in his slightly buzzed mind he thought it was because of the girl and he wrapped an arm around her waist, not wanting his too hot boss to take her away when he finally got a girl willing to talk to him and he said, "Hi sir, yes I am, I hope you are enjoying your time here as I am and… S-Susan?" The girl huffed at him for saying that, "Duh! I just said it three minutes ago!" He just nodded at that and gave a small shrug as he looked at his boss, "Is there something you need?"

"I'm actually having a better time now that I see a more familiar face from work." He said to Matthew, still ignoring the girl, making her mad. It was like his aura shouted for the girl to get up and leave, mentally he was hoping she would spontaneously combust because the slight smile he was giving was for Matthew to see only, "I was hoping we could talk~ I rather like getting to know my employees since during work I never get the chance."

_OH FUCK ME SIDE WAYS! SHE'S MINE DAMMIT!_ Matthew tired not to sigh and he just took another drink, the girl frowning as she noticed that the two males were ignoring her and she hmpfed and walked away, "W-wait!" Matthew shouted, but frowned and sighed as he smacked his forehead on the table, "Barkeep! 2 bottles of whiskeys!"

Sebastian was glad for the girl to leave as he sat by Matthew now, "I don't think drinking so much is good for you, but it's never good to drink alone." Sebastian said as he ordered some scotch for himself, it was amazing how much better his personality was with the distraction gone now.

"Then again, we can't know unless we try." Matthew said, so he was being a bit asshole like, he just lost a prime cut girl! He decided to drown his sorrow in liquor, but he never knew that he was actually horrible at handling alcohol, even gullible when drunk.

Sebastian just snorted slightly at that since he found it amusing, his snort would have sounded stupid, but girls always called it cute, not that he gave a damn. "Hehe, girls, can't understand them, don't want to." He said simply, as he offered the blonde some of his own drink. Matthew took it and downed it in seconds, "Yeah, easy for you to say, you can ignore them, but I'm stuck trying to find someone, hell I haven't had sex in 2 years!" He was a little over dramatic, but that's how he was. Sebastian just chuckled again, "Okay, for the record, I ignore them because I'm not interested in them, and Matthew. Maybe you are overreacting, but perhaps you are just looking in the wrong places, maybe even in the wrong kind."

"I'm not into bestiality… Though I admit, that horse from the racing track is starting to look sexy." He didn't pick up the other's innuendo, mostly because he was playing with the empty bottles around him in his drunken daze. Sebastian almost laughed and made a 'huh' face, but instead he just took a chance and decided to touch the other's hand, "Although you may think the horse is appealing now, maybe you're just no meant for women… Or animals… Take it from me, if you like, but I'm much more open around men, I find them more interesting and even attractive, much like the fact I can say that you're very handsome Matthew."

The drunk blonde looked up at him, a flush from his cheeks from the liquor and compliment, and his lips parted slightly before he spoke, "Me, handsome? Ha! I really don't think so, but I suppose it's not so bad to get complimented, it feels very nice actually." He said as he lightly held the other's hand back.

Sebastian smiled more than he was before when he saw Matthew hold his hand, and he moved till his leg was against the other's, "You are handsome Matthew, your hair is of the finest gold, and eyes like gems, anyone who can't see that is an idiot who need their eyes examined." He really didn't care if he was flirting in public, hell he was the boss of half the people here, and he knew the other men wouldn't dare say any rude comments about his preference, hell it was about time people knew he was interested in men anyways.

Matthew blushed a little more and chuckled softly at this, "Ah, t-thank you~ That's actually very nice of you." He moved closer to Sebastian and he mumbled, "You look beautiful too, your red eyes are amazing, I feel like I'm being drawn into a pool of blood, and yet being reborn~ Your hair is so dark, like the midnight sky on a moonless night~ Your skin reminds me of snow, and you… You smell very nice too~" He said as he brought his face closer to the other, his lips lightly brushing the raven's cheek as he took in the wonderful warm scent. "Hm~ Is that so, well you smell amazing yourself, practically intoxicating." He said and he brushed a hand across the other's cheek and hair, his lips so close to Matthew and he lightly kissed him.

Matthew gave a small gasp and quickly pulled away, even in his drunk mind, he knew what was going on now. He nibbled on his lower lip as he shyly mumbled, "W-wait, I-I never kissed a man before."

"Well… Like you said, you never know unless we try~" He said, flashing a real bright and toothy smile for a moment and he winked at Matthew, any girl or woman would have killed to have him direct that towards them, but he showed it to Matthew, "And now is the perfect opportunity." Matthew was a bit shy at this, but he stood up and lightly pulled on the other's sleeve, "I-I suppose it wouldn't hurt, b-but I would really like it if you can take the time to show me slowly please~ I-I'm so new to all of this, and I don't want you to be frustrated with me." He said, rather cutely like a pure virgin.

Sebastian just smiled more at this and he took the other's hand firm but gently into his own, "I'm a rather patient man, and I happen to like you a lot Matthew, so come I'll show you that being with a man is not very much different from a woman, in fact I believe it's better~" He said, leading the other away from the loud music and crowded groups of people.

Matthew held on to the other's hand as he moved closer to the raven, leaning against the other's warm body and he nodded, "Okay Sebastian, just don't forget you promised to take good care of me."

"I won't forget." He said and he walked to the back of the building and up a few stairs. He knew the boss of the club from high school and he stayed here often so the owner wouldn't mind if he used this room again, he brought in a lot of customers so it was a win-win situation.

"W-will it hurt Sebastian?" Matthew asked, feeling suddenly nervous and unsure if he should continue up with the other, especially knowing that he might at any second regret the decision in case it wasn't as amazing as the other claimed, but really all he needed was some assurance.

"I won't lie to you Matthew, it'll hurt only for a moment, but after that you won't feel it as much, it's different I must admit, but it's something I have experienced on rare occasions and I enjoyed it." He said, holding the other's hand tighter to reassure him, he rarely bottomed, and preferred to be top, but he knew how Matthew felt because he had felt the same way when it was his first time with a man, "I promise to make you feel good."

Matthew smiled a bit before he brought the other's hand up and he shyly nibbled on the other's forefinger, lightly sucking on it, something he did before when he use to have a girlfriend back then and he was in the mood. Sebastian bit back a groan and without further delay, he led them into the room and shut the door. In side there was a single bed and a couch, a bathroom as well, but it wasn't that luxurious, but it was decent. He took a seat on the bed and pulled the other closer and made Matthew sit on his lap, his fingers brushing against Matthew's hair and cheek again, because he just loved the feeling of the softness.

This made Matthew blush at the sudden actions and he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, and his pearly white teeth lightly nibbled on the other's lower lip as he wrapped his legs around the other's waist, liking how this was starting out. Sebastian took this moment to kiss Matthew more and he loved how soft the kiss was. Matthew did as well, there seemed really no difference in kissing a boy or a girl, but the broad chest of Sebastian and hard muscles under the clothing made him think differently, in face he actually kind of like the feeling as he kissed Sebastian back.

Sebastian was glad when Matthew seemed to enjoy this and he took a while to warm the other up with kissing before he took it another step further and he began to touch Matthew's chest and arms through the clothing before grazing the skin that was exposed, his touches slightly teasing to tempt and please Matthew. This made the blonde moan, even moving to the touches almost instinctively and he placed a trail of kisses down to Sebastian's neck and he gently sucked on the other's neck, his tongue licking the other's pulse point. Sebastian groaned a little at this and he went further, touching the blonde's thighs and rubbing small comforting circles into it.

Matthew gave a small whimper of pleasure as he felt the pleasure from the touché, and he didn't move away; just let the other continue as he did the same with his own actions, his hands sliding under Sebastian's shirt as he lightly touched the smooth muscles of Sebastian's stomach. This made Sebastian glad that Matthew was so willing to be touched and touching in return, and even if it was maybe the man drinks of liquor talking, but right now he didn't care to think other than he liked how sinfully good Matthew looked without a shirt because he removed Matthew's top along with his own before laying the blonde back against the soft mattress.

Matthew stared up at Sebastian, his eyes roaming the other's chiseled torso, and he softly mumbled, "W-wow~ Your body is amazing Sebastian."

Sebastian chuckled a little and nipped the pink lower lip of Matthew's, "As if I could compare to the beauty that is yourself Matthew." He said as he took in the slightly flushed and wonderfully tan torso, Matthew really did look good half naked, and he couldn't wait to see the rest. Matthew brought his hands up and placed the on Sebastian's chest and lightly touched the warm flesh, his hands traveling down to the other's waist line, and he blushed lightly as he pulled on the other's pants, "Y-you can be too nice Sebastian~ I think you are amazing."

Sebastian laughed again and he palmed the other's clothed member and whispered, "Let's agree that we are both simply amazing~ Though compliments can be saved until I show you just how amazing _we_ can be when pleasure is experienced in its fullest."

"A-ah~" Matthew moaned and he was surprised at himself, but he just moved his hips to get more of the pleasure that was slowly coming forward, "F-feels strange, but I don't… Hate it~"

"Just go with it Matthew, and let me please you the best I can." He said as he removed the other's lower garments. He knew Matthew might get embarrassed by this, but they couldn't stay clothed the entire time, well they could, but too much of a hassle. He began to stroke the other till he was very hard, it wasn't difficult to do since Matthew was drunk, and apparently was very sensitive. The smooth golden skin even in color everywhere and he admired it fondly. Matthew was really a remarkable piece of artwork.

Matthew just moaned in sweet delight, his body squirming slightly and soft pants coming from his pink lips as his hips moved, it was obvious that he was enjoying this a lot, and it could have to do with the fact that he hasn't had any sex in 2 years, but he was sure it was Sebastian's doing completely. Sebastian kissed and nipped gently along Matthew's neck. His fingers wrapped around the hard shaft, stroking up and down in slightly slickened movements because the other was already leaking pre-cum from his tip. His free hand ghosting downwards and he prodded Matthew's puckered entrance, his voice low as he whispered near Matthew's ear, "Relax and trust me okay~" He said, knowing that if he did this too suddenly he would lose the blonde's trust, "I know it's strange, but there is so much more pleasure I can give you, more than just this~"

Matthew shivered slightly from the touch and he looked at Sebastian and gave a small nod, "Okay Sebastian, I… I'm ready~"

Sebastian kissed him gently before he slowly inserted a finger into Matthew so he could prepare him for what would come later, his strokes on Matthew's weeping length constantly so he was not without pleasure a single moment, and he slowly slipped his finger further. The other's velvety inner walls tight, and that made him groan lowly in want but he wouldn't dare rush this as he took it slow, adding another finger only when he was sure the other could take it and the added length of the combined fingertips made him brush closely to the other's hidden bundle of nerves that hasn't been touched until now.

"Ah~" Matthew moaned, his breath taking over slowly, his legs opening at this pleasure, and he softly called out Sebastian's name, barely a whisper as he was panting from the sweet pleasure that was starting to course through his body, it was so strange and new to him, but Sebastian was being such a good teacher, and taking the time to show him every bit of pleasure was amazing.

Sebastian smiled when he found that spot and he pressed against it again and began to even rub circles on it to further stimulate that sensitive area. A third finger being added sometime during that process and he sisscored the small virgin hole so it could be able to with stand his girth without hurting Matthew. His lips peppering kisses on different parts of Matthew's chest before he found Matthew's lips again and he kissed him again, the blonde's sweet taste quickly making him intoxicated by it.

Matthew whimpered and mewled in pleasure, his hips moving to the other's touches, and he placed his hands on the other's shoulders, his grips tightening bit by bit with each shot of pleasure traveling through his body and his back even arched as he gave a soft cry in pleasure, the stimulation too much for him to handle as he came to quickly, his walls tightening around the fingers and his body quivering in delight, he panted softly and blushed as he looked away and closed his eyes in embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry Sebastian! I-I didn't mean to c-come so quickly, it just felt so good~"

"It's okay Matthew~ That made me happy that you liked the feeling~ Now let me give you something that will make you feel even better~" He said as he slipped out his finger and positioned himself, he placed a small kiss on Matthew's lips, and he entered him right away, and he groaned at the tightness, "Relax Matthew~"

"Ngh!" Matthew winced slightly and tried to relax as the other said; thankful that the raven was going as slow as possible, because he was sure he wouldn't even be able to breathe if it happened so fast.

Sebastian just wanted to take Matthew hard and fast, the other's body felt amazing, the heat he gave off was wonderful, and he just tried to take deep calm breaths as he slowly slipped into Matthew, inch by inch, until he was fully inside him. He even took the time to wait for Matthew to adjust to his size and that took a lot of restraint. _Fuck, he has no idea how fucking insane his body drives me~ _

Matthew's body trembled slightly and he just held on tightly to Sebastian, his knees going up and pressing hard against the other's ribs, and he calmed down a bit and looked at Sebastian and gave a small nod, "You're so b-big Sebastian~ B-but it feels so warm with you in me~"

"I know Matthew, but now I can show you what true and complete pleasure is." He pulled out until he only had the tip of his member in before thrusting back in completely into Matthew. He wasn't trying to just fuck Matthew, but instead he wanted Matthew's first time to be amazing, and filled with unbelievable pleasure as he slowly made love to him. "Aah~" Matthew moaned, his nails slowly digging into the other's shoulders and he tried to respond back by moving his hips, hoping he was doing it right as his insides quivered in pleasure and slightly tightening around the other's length, "F-feels so good~"

Sebastian moaned himself as he moved with Matthew and he used one arm to hold Matthew closer from around his waist, and his freehand to stroke the other's harden length, his thumb ghosting across the slick tip, "Keep feeling that pleasure Matthew, and remember it, god you are so unbelievably beautiful and amazing, and I just want you to feel such a pleasure from someone who truly admires you for who you are."

"Sebastian~" Matthew whispered as he buried his face into the other's neck, small whimpers of pleasure escaping his lips as his pearly white teeth started nibbling on the other's neck, "I-I like this a lot Sebastian~ I don't ever want you to s-stop making me feel this way~"

"Then I'll just keep doing this for you Matthew~ I'll keep making love to you until it's all you feel and think about~" He promised as he thrusted into the trembling blonde again and again, the way Matthew was panting and gasping his name was utterly beautiful even his large green eyes were bright with ecstasy as Sebastian stabbed at the bundle of freshly stimulated nerves deep inside the blonde, Sebastian himself feeling his own pleasure boiling inside him as the other nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Ooh Sebastian~" Matthew just kept calling the other's name out as he moved more and more with him, enjoying the warm friction of their bodies sliding together, heat was traveling through his entire body, he could feel the other's pulse in him as well, and he ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair, pulling on it softly as he kissed him deeply, all his wants and desires showing through the kiss and his actions.

Sebastian gasped slightly with all Matthew was doing with him, and he stroked the blonde a little harder as he continued his sweet and slow pace, their bodies as one, and pleasure just increasing between them every time they moved. Matthew body was still highly sensitive from the first time him came, and he was trembling again as pressed his hips a bit harder against Sebastian, his sweet spot getting stabbed a bit more, and he moaned louder as he beg for the other to give him all of him, wanting to feel his pleasure double.

When Sebastian heard this, he was hesitant to do this, he didn't want to go so rough the first time, but the way Matthew looked at him made him think differently, and he moved Matthew till his back was against the bed again, and he lifted that smooth tan leg over his shoulder and he thrusted even deeper inside Matthew and hit the other's sweet spot on every thrust, his heated body pressing down on Matthew's own as a light sheen of sweat formed between them, but it was not a bother as he caused such wonderful friction against Matthew's reddened and dripping arousal, already he could feel Matthew's body being pushed more and more to the limit.

"O-Oh god Sebastian!" Matthew gasped, his chest rising up and down as he panted softly, his toes curling delight as he tried to meet the other's thrusts barely able to keep up, "S-so good Sebastian, it feels so good and my body is burning up~"

"I'll make your body burn to the point you'll call my name with only a brush of my hand to your cheek, you're mine when you feel this way, because you're who I want this badly~" Sebastian said as he continued these actions again and again. His kisses sweet and constant with his thrusts, his hand that wasn't stroking the hard member was holding Matthew's leg securely over his shoulder to pull him more upwards and he slipped in deeper still.

Pleasure just kept racking Matthew's body as he felt himself already sinking into the unending euphoria, knowing he was going to come soon, his body already starting to show signs of it, his body already sinking into the unending pleasure, but he tried to hold back as much as possible, trying to stop himself because he didn't want it to ever stop, wanting it to go on forever, because it just felt so warm and so right to him.

"Cry for me Matthew~ Voice who it is that you feel such amazing pleasure from who you wish to have this do everything to you forever~" He said between his own heavy breaths. His body heated and filled to the breaking point of pleasure. "Call my name and I promise to never let you go~"

"S-" He was breathing hard and he gasped as he felt his pleasure increase one last time and he groaned and shouted out loud in ecstasy, "SEBASTIAN!" He came between their sweat slickened stomachs and Sebastian could feel the other's velvety walls clamp down on him and he groaned Matthew's name as he spilled his hot seeds deeply within the other, his own body alive with euphoria that coursed through his veins.

Matthew panted hard, weakly holding on to Sebastian and he whispered softly, "I-I feel like I'm falling back to Earth Sebastian~ M-my body is still tingling, but I don't want it to stop, I don't want you to ever let me go~" Sebastian gently slipped out of Matthew and pulled him on to his body to lie down, his arms around the other in a firm embrace, "I will never let you go Matthew~ Now rest and when you awaken I will please you once more and treat you with all my love~"

Matthew felt tired and he laid his head on the other's chest, listening to the soothing heart beat and he softly whispered, "Thank you Sebastian for making me feel so wonderful and so loved~"

Sebastian smiled and stroked Matthew's soft hair, "You deserve nothing more than to be loved~" He said softly. Matthew smiled back and softly sighed as he enjoyed the other's warmth that pulled him into a wonderful slumber, but he was in a hell of a surprise when he woke up though.

Sebastian hadn't fallen asleep as he just stayed up and held Matthew like the other had asked his mood well even if he was unaware of the other close to waking yet.

Matthew felt sore as hell and he was unable to move his lower half, he felt something hard and warm under him and he lifted up his head and his eyes fluttered open, and he was staring at his boss. His mind slowly processed what happened and he screamed and scrambled away, but couldn't even make it half way off Sebastian, his lower body stinging like he was fucked over, and by the stickiness of his stomach and the smell of sex in the room, it was pretty obvious he was._ HOLY SHIT I HAD SEX WITH A GUY, EVEN WORSE MY OWN BOSS!_

"Matthew~" Sebastian said calmly when he saw the other try to move off him, "You're awake." He knew he was just stating the obvious, but judging by Matthew's reaction he was now completely sober and he didn't know how much against what they did Matthew would be. "NO SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! W-WHERE WAS THE GIRL FROM LAST NIGHT! WHY DOES MY ASS HURT SO MUCH TOO?" So many questions ran through his mind and he tried to move up but only fell on the bed and he whimpered slightly in pain as he got on all fours, his hair falling slightly thought it was still messy from last night and small moans of pain came from his plump pink lips, "D-damn hurts too much!"

Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes and he sat up and instead of trying to apologize and explain, he decided he was going to use a more 'physical' way to express what happened. "Well Matthew, since you cannot remember asking me to 'be careful with you' I would have to show you." He said as he forced a kiss on to Matthew, it's not like the other could move away, Matthew would be sensitive from before as well. _So cute is he after sex~_

"Mm!" Matthew moaned in surprised and he tried to push the other away, but his body just felt so weak, almost turning into goo from the other's wonderful kiss. _Fuck what is going on!_

Sebastian broke the kiss for a moment, only to smirk, and he whispered as he licked the shell of Matthew's ear, "It feels good right~ Your body is still so sensitive even now~" He said, using anything and everything to his advantage to make the blonde give into him, "Just say my name when you remember last night~" He said and he forced more kisses on him while his hands roamed Matthew's body freely and without restraint. He loved the feeling of goose bumps he gave the other from his ghost like touches on Matthew's lower back.

Matthew moaned even more as he tried pushing the other away weakly though and he trembled softly, his body already moving to the familiar touches of the other's hands. Sebastian loved how willing Matthew's body was when the other was so confused. It excited him and he spent no time flipping Matthew on to his back and attacked the tan neck with his teeth and lips, his hands sliding down the soft abs till he brushed passed Matthew's member and he didn't hesitate a second to dip two of his fingers into that tight heat. The small bundle of nerves not hard to find now as he pressed on it hard, "Remember this Matthew~ It's a little swollen now, but doesn't it feel so good~ Our love making made it this way, and I can make you feel this way again and again, whenever and however you like~" He said with another toothy grin, "It'll even feel better the second time around."

"Ah Fuck!" Matthew shouted, his body trembling in sweet delight, already getting hard and he softly whispered no, but couldn't hide the lust in his voice. "Don't worry Love~ You'll experience pleasure once more, though this times you'll feel it so much stronger." He said as he teased the other a little longer with his fingers before he flipped Matthew on to his stomach and pulled his rump into the air. His hips and his own already hard arousal brushing against Matthew's backside, "You're even still stretched from last night so I don't have to hold back." He thrusted into Matthew in one swift movement and he wasted not a moment to let Matthew adjust as he pounded in and out of the trembling screaming blonde as Sebastian gripped Mathew's arousal hard and pumped him in rhythm.

"S-Sebastian!" Matthew screamed, his body reacting to it all, pressing against Sebastian somehow, even supporting his weak body so he can feel everything that the other was giving him, his body was truly tamed to Sebastian's actions. Sebastian smirked at this and he nipped Matthew's neck, "I knew you would remember my touch~"

~EC~

Matthew was thoroughly fucked by Sebastian for an entire day, only allowed to get some sleep for work, unfortunately the next day he was stuck standing up in his cubicle, a large blush on his face as his behind stung so badly Marcus saw this and he looked at Matthew, "W-why aren't you sitting?" Matthew gulped and just mumbled, "I-it's nothing." Marcus shrugged, "So hey, did you get the girl last night? Or should we do another group date?" Matthew froze at that, his face draining of color as he knew he might get punished, "I-I don't think I can go! I-I'm busy!"

Sebastian was happy- no proud that he got Matthew to see things his way, and he made sure to leave his office more often if only to keep an eye on his new lover. Matthew and him were now compromising on certain things, which meant Matthew would be only for him, and he only for Matthew. This also included that Matthew would not go anywhere that might potentially lead him away from the raven. Right now in particular as he was monitoring, (Spying) on the staff (Matthew), he picked up the conversation from the cubical and he cleared his throat before entering the small room himself, "Is there a problem here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Marcus, "Does your own cubical not suffice? Or don't you have work to do?" He was rather intimidating and even protective when it came to Matthew and another male.

Marcus though was an idiot and couldn't sense this as he hugged Matthew, "Nah boss! I and Mattie over here were just thinking of going out, maybe we should head to the beach, with that body of yours, and you'll have even the boys swarming!" He smacked Matthew's behind and laughed as he walked away back to his own office and Matthew slapped his own forehead, he was going to be bent over tonight. _What have I gotten myself into! Fuck I'm never drinking again!_

Sebastian growled lowly at this and he said, "I'm so docking his pay, he'll just wait for tomorrow to find out when I demoted him to mail carrier, maybe a janitor, there are so many options. Matthew what was all that about!" He demanded, though his voice was even, it was obvious in his eyes that he didn't like Marcus one bit.

"I-I'm going on break!" He said, laughing nervously and he made a mad dash to the doors. _FUCKING MARCUS! YOU'RE GOING TO GET MY ASS WORKED OVER TILL I'M IN A WHEELCHAIR!_

Sebastian frowned and he was much faster than Matthew as he blocked the door, I mean seriously it's not that hard to be faster since Matthew was limping in both legs, he was very good it seemed. "Matthew, I'm your superior." _Lover._ "And I say when you get a break or not, so I want you to have a 'chat' with me in my office."

Matthew gulped and muttered, "C-can't we just go for a spanking?" He asked, knowing the other was going to inflict some major torture on to him. "Tempting~" Sebastian said with a grin, "But how else am I to be sure you'll understand how much I want you for myself." He said sweetly, but his sweetness came with a price. After all he can be sweet and sadistic when he wanted, but he can also be sadistic and a sexual beast when he was provoked and he was.

Matthew grabbed the door and tried to pull it off his hinges, clawing at it like an animal as he felt impending doom for his ass. _NO! I WANT TO WALK AGAIN! I WANT TO WALK!_

Sebastian only smirked and took Matthew's hand into his own and began to lead him towards his office, "You know Matthew I'm thinking of promoting you ~ Hell we can share my office." Matthew just cried as everyone stared at him, _I'm going to be fucked forever!_

Whether he was in a wheelchair forever or not, well we'll leave that for everyone else to decided, but never in the history of promotions did someone actually wanted to cry and run away.


	15. Contract

_**I hate finals sooooo much! I'm pretty sure I'm failing History! MaraBella15 is having a worst time than me though, hell if I received as much homework as she is, I would have gone insane… Then again we are both pass the chance of being normal XD. Anyways, it's hard to type on a usb keyboard, and so things that don't take me that long like typing a simple story, is taking a very long time now, ugh this sucks, anyways we hope you all enjoy this one, no lemon in it.**_

_**Summary: A demon who consumes love, a child who has never felt it and a shamble home disguised in a well-made lie.**_

_**Contract**_

He has been around for centuries, named Eros, Cupid, Bes, Antero, Himeros, Hedylogos, Pothos, Peitho, Kamadeva, Freyr, but none of them were right, he was no god, he was a demon. While other's demanded souls as payment, his was for love; he will take away any form of love, and grant the one who summoned him a single wish, sometimes though their very thing they love is what he would take, but this was rare, and he now only fed once every hundred years so he didn't starve to death. Right now he was being called; he came out of the darkness and made his way over to the dying couple, what was their wish? For someone to take care of their young child till he no longer needed it, to give him a lie that his parents disappeared to some new location to work, they loved their son dearly, but they never had a chance to show it to the raven and were distant, he nodded, not saying a single word to them, and he took their love of their child and devoured it, their love fit in the palms of his hands, almost like a butterfly, so easily it came loose, and so easily devoured. He stood up straight and he opened the portal, and appeared in the young boy's.

He saw now how the parents died, it was a fire at home, there were burnt piles of books near certain places, like a stepping stool, though they were not the source of the fire, just helped it burn quicker. He tried to hide it with his magic, though he could not restore it back to its original point, but at least everyone who looked will never see the damage, just an illusion. He wondered where the child was, until he realized the young boy would be at school right now. He looked around a bit and he noticed his image should be changed, it was frightening for a human to see, so he picked up a magazine that had survived, something called the Times, and he picked out physical attributes till he was the human version of himself.

He went to the window near the front door and he waited, his eyes looking easily through the shades, he didn't know why he was doing such strange request, but he didn't leave.

_My orders are clear and my motives are pure, for I am the demon who lives off love and will grant a dying loved one their heart's desires~_

~C~

"Stupid Sebastian just go home! You always ruin our games!" Claude shouted at the smaller raven boy with long ebony hair. Said child though just picked himself off the ground and tried not to wince as the small scrape on his knee ached. Claude along with the other kids Hanna and Alois ignored the injured kid and walked away to play somewhere else. He had tried earlier to join in their game of catch, but he had been too short to catch the ball when it was thrown to him and had fallen on his knees making him get cut on the rocks. In fact he wasn't so much as sad that they didn't want to play with him because he was mad, it was just that no one ever liked playing with him and he didn't know why. Was it because he was so small and thin that he looked to breakable to be a playmate? He just didn't know and that angered the small kid as he sniffled slightly from the scrape and began to walk home.

School had ended for him some time ago, but he always came home late, it wasn't like his parents were there anyways, they always worked so often that he had moved small things around and stacked books and random items on the floor of the kitchen so he could reach the things he needed to make his own food because a family dinner was pointless when they came back home at midnight if at all.

He was almost to his house when he heard the familiar snicker of a bully from school and a small rock hit the back of his head, making him give a yelp and he turned around and saw William with a handful of rocks. He immediately bolted towards his home, he hated the kid almost as much as Faustas annoyed him, but he didn't want to start any fights or get hit by rocks, so he just sprinted to his home.

The long driveway in front of the mansion was familiar to his pounding feet and he jumped over a broken tree branch and slipped through the large gate that stood not far from the grounds. The benefit of being so thin was he wasn't forced to climb over the tall gate and he walked the rest of the way to the front door. His cheek only a little flushed from his run and his knee still stinging. William was still taunting him, though it was starting to be faint, and Sebastian was used to this, all the kids at school always calling him, 'Freak Michaelis', but he always forced himself to ignore it.

Matthew tried reading a few books of basic human needs but some were rather confusing, so he just paid attention to the cook books, knowing that humans get hungry to many times. He made something at least simple though whether it tasted good or not, was something he couldn't perceive, well at least not human taste, he could not tell bitter or sour from one or the other. He sighed and placed the small proportionate meal on the counter, it consisted of a fish with a side of fresh salad and lemon slices, and for desert a small slice of chocolate cake and he returned back to the door, a small napkin on his arm that was bent over his chest like a butler would.

As he waited for his new master to come, he heard taunting and looked out the window. He saw a young boy whose looks were from the dying parents he met, and with a few injuries on him, head down, feet scrambling to get him to the door. He frowned at this and held out a hand and an inky black liquid slipped out of his finger tips and a dog was in front of him, looking like something close to an all-black wolf with red eyes and sharp black teeth. He gave the order to frightened the insolent boy who dare mocked the young child and the dog nodded as it ran through the shadows outside and barked as it went towards the taunting boy by going through the shadows and it appeared in front of the yellow eyed child and roared at it, scaring the kid away as it followed after.

The demon didn't smile or frown as this happened, and when his master came to the door he opened it and bowed to the young Master, "Welcome home." Sebastian froze when the door was opened, but it wasn't the fact that it opened, or that there was now silence when William would be there still till he was home, it was at the tall blonde man that stood before him. "Uhm…" He was at a loss of what to say and almost backed up off the front porch, "…Who are you?" He said slowly, but what he was thinking was, who was this strange man, and why was he in my home?

The demon simply bowed to him and said, "Your parents hired me this morning because they are now working overseas and did not want to upset you by taking you away from here. You are now the master of this dwelling and I shall serve you till you'll no longer require me to do so."

Sebastian blinked again before shrugging, "Okay." He said shortly and walked past the blonde man he just mumbled under his breath, "Why should they even bother, it's not like they ever considered that I'd rather go anywhere as long as I'm with them…" He may be just a tiny kid who looks grown up, but being left alone for so long made him this way, though he wished for his parents more often than not.

"Some day you will understand the reason for their decision, but for now I cannot quell your anger, but I can at least provide you with the necessities~" He went to the table and presented the food for the other, "If it is not to your satisfaction, I will redo it as many times as you like, I will make sure you are without want or need."

Sebastian was surprised by the food, "Usually I cook for myself, but thank you I guess…" He said as he looked at the man then back at the food. He was glad he didn't have to cook today since it was hard climbing up the countertop to get a place or to wash the dishes, the books he stacked on the floor were to help him, but they sometimes fell so he would constantly have to restack them again and again, but this was actually convenient to have the other do this.

Though, even if he was grateful, the strange man that made his food looked cold and unapproachable, he felt very weird being around the blonde, he didn't know what but he felt uneasy around him. The silence between them stretched on and he didn't even moved towards the food that smelt really good, but instead he thought a moment before speaking again, "Are you going to eat as well?"

"I… Have already eaten, is something wrong Young Master? Does it look unappealing? Perhaps the chocolate cake is not appetizing, I could go out and buy you one if you'd like~ Anything you want or need, I will give to you, I live only to serve you till you no longer need me~" He said as he bowed once again to the young child, not realizing that the boy was most likely unsure of what was going on exactly.

"I… It's not the food… It's… It's just nothing." He said as he shook his head and went to the food and climbed with slight difficulty on to the chair, but he managed to get on and he began to pick at the food. He was hungry, but the man just didn't understand that he was uncomfortable with the blonde just standing there and not doing or saying much. In fact the indifferent facial expression made him feel a little uneasy, and also being called Young Master was just weirdo him.

The blonde frowned slightly at how the child was acting and he was wondering what he was doing wrong. _Perhaps I intimidate him, after all a strange man is in his home, his parents are nowhere to be found, maybe he is frightened._ He tried to appear a little more friendly by doing something he hasn't done since he was nothing more than a child, he tried giving the raven a smile, but it looked like he was straining himself a bit, and he just sighed and gave up, "I apologize if you are upset with me, or that maybe you just do not like how I am, if you could give me something to do or perhaps tell me what you would like, I could try to make this as comfortable as possible."

Sebastian saw how the blonde man made the strange face, and he looked back to his food and muttered, "I guess if you want you can uh…" He never really asked anyone to do things for him before so he took a moment to think of something, "Wash the dishes?' He said since this morning before school he made himself breakfast but was too tired to wash them himself, so he left them in the sink, but other than that he didn't know what else to say, and how the other acted still bothered him a little.

Matthew just nodded at that and went to the kitchen and did as the other told him, his hands not bothered by the scalding water as he made sure to make the dishes clean to perfection, only when he reached the knife did he not even notice that he cut his thumb and he finished washing everything and just stared at the small wound that was already healing itself. _Strange how human knives have become sharper than back then._

Sebastian ate half his food since he never ate much anyways, but he did finish the entire desert, chocolate was after all his favorite. After he was done the man still had not returned so he just excused himself from the table and went upstairs to his room to wash his hands and get ready for bed, taking several law books from the library because they were thicker and he could use them as a stool to stand on so he could wash his hands on the sink he could barely reach. The tub he had turned the water on to take a bath, but he never knew how to make the water warm enough so it was ice cold as it was filling up. For a kid so young, he was independent, but there was only so much he could do. Even if he knew how to work the warm water it was pointless to try since the knob to start the warmer water was too high for him to reach and he didn't know how to adjust temperature.

Matthew cleaned up the rest of the kitchen and he went upstairs and knocked on the door, "I'm coming in." He said as he waited a few seconds then entered, and he felt the coolness of the air as the raven was turning only the cold water but couldn't reach up and was getting his clothes wet. The raven went over to the tub and changed the temperature till it was warm, "It is better to have warm water for aching joints and muscles as well as for being relaxed after such a long day, after your bath I must insist on you doing your homework as well, and please if you ever need anything do not hesitate to ask."

"There is no school tomorrow, so I don't have any homework." Sebastian said lowly as he stared at his feet, refusing to look at the other too much. He wasn't used to having someone help him so much, and he didn't know when to ask for help. He always figured that if he wasn't in physical pain then help was not necessary, beside this strange man made him feel weird because there was just something different about him, his too fair blonde hair and bright green eyes just didn't look normal, neither did the way he speaks and acts, it was all so strange and not to mention that ever since this morning he has felt that something was wrong, something terrible, but he couldn't figure it out.

The blonde demon though just stared at the boy and said, "Forgive me for speaking without knowing then, I shall leave you alone if that is what you desire." He gave a small bow to the other and walked out of the bathroom and he sighed a bit and went downstairs, he felt like he was messing up, but he didn't know what to do, hell it hasn't even been a complete day. He sighed as he went to the black dog that was waiting patiently for him, and he patted him on the head, but stared at the dog, it looked like a regular demon dog but, it wasn't an Earth dog.

He knew that the beast would be helpful for protecting the young boy away from home, but not if it frightened him, so he decided to do some research, and by research, he was going to look at a zoology book about dogs. He flipped through the pages till he saw one that looked rather acceptable, a Corgi. He also decided to make a cat to watch the boy in the house when he couldn't, though why not another dog? It was because as he looked through the zoology book of dogs, he saw that one of the zoology books was of cats and was really worn out, so he made an all-black one. He stared at them both and patted them on the heads and he wandered around the mansion, in his eyes he could see the ruined home through the veil of magic he placed over it. He reached one room filled with books on music, a violin on one side, still in good condition though covered in smoke, and he saw a piano as well, he sat down and though he was a bit rusty, he played a small tune on it.

~C~

Sebastian had waited till the man was gone and he slid out of his clothing and got into the now warm water of the tub to bathe. The sound of some music reached his ears and he smiled a little, it sounded really nice, he missed the music, his parents no longer played it in the house, so it was always lonesome in his home. He sighed happily as he cleaned his body but he couldn't avoid it any longer and frowned as he grabbed the shampoo, he hated doing this and often skipped it, but had went to many days without washing his hair already so he tried to scoop up some of the soapy water with his hands to wash his hair, but he misjudged when to let the water go on him and most of it got on his face and stung his eyes and made him cough from getting in his nose and mouth. It really sucked that his parents had gotten rid of the nursemaid he had when he was a baby because back then he didn't have to worry about always getting soap in his eyes, "Ouch! Stupid soap I hate you for being invented! … Even if you smell good! Hate you, hate you, hate you!"

The blonde demon heard the other's ranting and he went to check on him, but he stopped and remembered how the other seemed troubled by him being near. He stayed outside the door and though he was going to ask if the child needed help, he wasn't sure the other would accept it.

Sebastian coughed again and tried to rub the soap out of his eyes but his hands had soap on them so it only made it worse and when he couldn't get the soap off his face he instinctively called out, "Mom!" He stopped when he remember she wasn't there and he huffed. He really wanted his eyes to stop burning from irritation, but even if he wanted to call the man to help him now, he didn't know his name. The blonde heard the other call out for his mother and he finally went inside and chuckled a bit at the sight of the other and he went over and gently removed the soap out of the other's eyes and he combed his fingers through the other's hair, his touch soft and his nails lightly raking the other's scalp as if he was a hairdresser, "My name is… Matthew, forgive me for not telling you my name."

Sebastian was glad the other came back because the soap really bothered him and he blinked a few times to clear his vision and he looked up at the man with his big red eyes, at his school the kids and adults looked at him like he was weird because of the and it was the reason for all the ridicule he receives, but the blonde had never once looked at him that way now that he thought about it. He looked up at those green eyes, still very intimidated, but he managed to smile slightly as he said, "T-thank you Matthew." He looked down again at the water because staring into those vivid eyes made him nervous and fidgety.

Matthew just smiled slightly at this and continued to wash the other's hair and when he deemed the raven nice and clean, he turned off the water and held out a large fluffy towel for the raven, "Forgive me for being so bold, but your eyes are lovely, such a wonderful color for someone like you~"

Sebastian didn't expect the compliment and he smiled a little more because he liked it, "Its okay, thank you… My mom told me it's because she snuck a glass of red wine when I was still in her tummy." He said with a bit of a prideful tone and he took the towel and tried to cover him in the fluffy towel but it kept slipping and he blushed because he was shy around the other as well as his usual uneasiness. Matthew chuckled at this and fixed the towel on the raven and picked him up, "Well you are a very lucky boy to be so special then, you will someday meet people who will think the same way and will appreciate you~" He said and he noticed the scrape knee, remembering how the boy was being taunted.

The little raven blushed when the man said that and even more because of the way he was being held so close, but he didn't mind it too much, it made him feel for the first time in a long while like the kid he was. He was still scared of Matthew, but he was being so nicely treated by him and plus he was tired so he decided to trust him for a little while as he yawned and very hesitantly he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, his small heart beating a little faster because he was afraid of being scolded for doing this.

Matthew smiled at this though, and he gently rubbed the other's back as he went to the raven's bedroom and helped him chance to his nightwear, he whistled softly and the two animals came into the room and placed the raven on the bed, "This is Joey and this is Midnight, I hope you do not mind them with you, but I think you would appreciate the company as well." The cat climbed onto the bed and purred softly as it sat on the raven's lap while the dog only licked the other's hand and laid down on the floor, "We will always be here for as long as you want us Sebastian~" He said as he smiled at the young child.

Sebastian smiled and hugged the kitten close to his chest and gave a real smile this time before he got up and gave the man a big hug around his middle, if he had any doubts before they were all gone. _Maybe my mom and dad do care if they sent me Matthew~_

The blonde smiled and patted his head as he whispered softly, "We will be here for you, for every moment in your life~"

~C~

_He ran into the house passing Matthew who was about to greet him, and the young raven slam the door shut and threw himself on to the bed._

_Matthew frowned and was at his door and he knocked on it, "Sebastian what's wrong?"_

"_EVERYTHING! I-I TRIED INVITING MY CLASSMATES TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTYLIKE YOU SAID AND STUPID CLAUDE TOLD THEMNOTTO! I HATE YOU MATTHEW I HATE YOU!" Matthew felt a bit of pain in his cold dead heart and he backed away from the door, "I'm sorry Sebastian…"_

_He left the raven alone the entire day, and it wasn't until the next day did Sebastian, still in his sorrow, heard a small knock on the door, "I don't want to talk to you Matthew…"_

_The door opened and Matthew came in with a small chocolate cake and a single candle on it and he softly sang to the raven as he went over, "Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Sebastian~ Happy birthday to you~ And many more~" Sebastian looked up and wiped the tears away as he looked at the smiling blonde who kneeled down and whispered to him, "Make a wish~"_

_Sebastian smiled and blew the candle out…_

_~C~_

_15 now, so young, so angry he was and he threw a picture frame that had his parents holding him as a baby at a wall, it shattered and just laid on the ground with the broken glass scattered everywhere, and he shouted at Matthew, "NOT ONE PHONE CALL, NOT ONE MESSAGE, OR NOTICE OF THEM AT ALL, ALL I ASKED IS IF YOU COULD TELL THEM TO PLEASE COME FORPARENT'S DAY AT MY SCHOOL!"_

"_You know I can't do that." Matthew said, as he picked up the broken frame and took out the picture, "Sebastian you may not understand right now, but in time-"_

"_Don't feed me that bullshit Matthew!" Sebastian said as he went to him and slapped him across the face, "Just tell me that my parents don't want me instead of a lie!"_

"_YOUR PARENTS LOVEYOU MORETHAN YOU WILL EVERKNOW!" Matthew shouted, for once raising his voice at the young raven, surprising the teen. "The sacrifices they have given for you Sebastian is such a hard thing to tell you right now, in time I will tell you, but please… Don't you dare say that about your parents again."_

_Sebastian stared down at his feet, his fist shaking as tears fell and he said in a broken voice, "W-why can't they just be here with me… A-Am I too much of a nuisance…?" Matthew went over to him and held him. He was15, and yet he felt like he was 9 again and he held on tightly to Matthew as he cried all his sadness away…_

_~C~_

"_Sebastian what are you doing?" Matthew said and the raven spun around quickly and tried to hide something behind his back, "Ah nothing! I… I'm … Masturbating!" He wanted to kick his own ass for saying that, but it was the only thing that made his caretaker back away and walks out the room with a blush too._

_He sighed and tried to hurry up and finish the gift for Matthew and he smiled as he stared at the black bracelet with some red beads that had Matthew's name on them and he continued to make it for the blonde._

_Later on that day he crept behind Matthew and before he could jump him the other said, "Sebastian do you need something?"_

"_Aw, damnit it how do you do that?"_

"_I have my ways." Matthew said as he smiled at him and noticed the raven had something in his hands, "What's that?"_

"_Ah well…" He blushed slightly and held it out to him, "I made you this! T-the kids at school say that before you graduate you make a bracelet with someone's name on it and give it to them because you… Are happy with them..." Matthew smiled at this and touched the bracelet gently before slipping it onto his wrist, "Thank you Sebastian, I will take good care of it~"_

_~C~_

Memories would not stop flooding in, he remembered all of them fondly, the raven had grew to be a fine young man, sometimes demanding him to do outrageous things, even if it was only to play with him, but always he did as the other asked, he had grown quite attached to the raven and always did his best to be there for the other. The problem was, he had somehow fallen for the other, he didn't know when or why, but he just did and he never dared tell the other of this though, because he wanted Sebastian to be happy.

It wouldn't matter anyways. It was time for him to be discarded, to disappear and never come back again. He had prepared for this day in his mind, but it was difficult every time, and all he could do was leave a single envelope with Sebastian's name delicately written on the front of it, and he left it on the ground. In the note all it said was why he did the things he did, the reasons he did them, and even what happened to his parents, at the end of it all it just had a simple plea to the raven.

_I hope in time you will forgive me for never telling you the truth… But then again I just hope you can continue on with your beautiful life~_

He stared at the home one last time and he disappeared to his world, the illusion crumbling like broken glass and revealing the rotten and burnt house behind.

~C~

Sebastian was a man now, his life was so much more eventful than he would have ever expected, he was an honor student, and he had grown to be very handsome and even outgrew being called 'Freak Michaelis', because there were people who loved his eyes like Matthew had promised, and he knew he couldn't, wouldn't have made it this far without Matthew. The blonde had cared for him, and dare he think it? Loved him in a way that his own parents never showed him, he grew so attached to the blonde that even when he was preparing to go to college he remembered the week before he would leave, as he was getting ready to go to bed he had given the other a hug around his middle, much like he had done that first night, but that time it lasted a little longer before he let go. He loved Matthew very much, and even if he was too afraid to tell him he always felt that way, it had grown over time.

What he never expected was when he visited his old home that all that remained was a ruined damaged home. He was scared, thinking something bad happened and he entered the house, it was layered in dust and soot and he saw only a single white letter on the floor and he picked it up, upon reading it, it shattered him.

It wasn't just because his parents have been dead for so long, that he couldn't even morn for them, it was because Matthew was gone and he didn't want that, He crumbled the note in his trembling hands and he didn't care if he was a student in the university and he should go back and do as Matthew had asked him, instead he didn't care and he shook in hurt and anger, he didn't want to accept this as the truth, that all of it was a lie, but Matthew was truly gone and would never come back.

He sunk to his knees and yelled and wept for hours till nothing remained but anger and he angrily swiped the tears away on the sleeve of his shirt and he stood, he was going to find a way to get Matthew back and he didn't care of the cost, he didn't care if his childhood was nothing but lies, that his house was nothing, he knew one thing, Matthew was the only real thing he had and whether the blonde knew it or not, he was Sebastian's home, because that damn demon had stolen his heart and left him in this ruined house, he was going to get him back, and never let him leave ever again.

He left his home and set out to find anyone who could help him accomplish what is nearly an impossible goal he had.

~C~

Matthew was now back at his home world, and yet he didn't miss it. He sighed as he looked at the two animals, Midnight and Joey, and he couldn't bring himself to make them disappear, they were as much a part of his life as they were with Sebastian. He missed the raven so much, and even though it hasn't been long since he left, he could only do as was in the contract.

He sat down on a broken column near his home, and he sighed as he remembered how he went out with Sebastian one time and was flirted on by so many women, but Sebastian would stick so close to him and was always rude to the women, he found it cute though and didn't say how grateful he was for the other to be like that, and yet… Remembering could do him no good, but he couldn't just move on.

_Perhaps I should just try to find a mate, and then maybe the feelings will go away, after all, if I were just to blink, his own human life would disappears easily with the passage of time._

He felt so tired, just empty without the other and he went out of his home and tried to be happy as he mingled with some of the demons, though try as he might, flirting with demons wasn't the same as before, he used to love doing such things, but his heart was with Sebastian and no one else could simply do it. He sighed again and he wondered how Sebastian was doing, if he was angry, sad, or maybe just moved on with his life. His heart ached, and his body missed the warmth of the other when he held him, and he missed saying the other's name in fondness.

_Why… Why must this end~_

~C~

His search brought him to a man named Undertaker who said he'd help him, but was given a warning from the morbid and creepy man, "Once you get there, there is no going back Michaelis." Sebastian resisted the urge to shudder at that, the man was making him feel so violated, and even messed up because that Undertaker had made him talk for hours till he said something that could make the white-haired man laugh and the joke he said wasn't even funny, hell it was fucking depressing, but it made Undertaker finally agree to help him.

He stood at the center of the drawn demonic star and he took a deep breath and prepared himself to leave everything about this world, "Yes, I'm more than sure… There is nothing in my life that matters if I can't be with him!" The white haired man just snorted and giggled as he shook his head, "You're going to regret this kid~ He may have taken care of you then, but you are not a baby anymore, those things on the other side will chew you up and swallow you whole." With that said Sebastian blinked once and he was suddenly in the middle of a field, a town just a bit further away and a road as well.

He looked around at his surroundings and he frowned, "Was that old weirdo playing a trick on me? This doesn't look so scar-" He stopped when he heard a growl and he slowly turned around only to see a monster woman, a harpy in fact, who was now heading his way with her talons coming at him. He paled more than possible and he stared to back up, "I was wrong, I was wrong, wrong, wrong! Very scary!" He began to run as she came closer but he slipped and barely missed a swipe of her talons that were aimed for his neck and he cried out when his arm was cut and he scrambled to his feet only to slip again because it was muddy where he landed and it made it hard to run away all he could think, or rather mentally scream was for Matthew. _Please Mathew help me!_ _Shit I didn't think I was going to die so fast! I haven't even found Matthew, and I'm already going to be eaten! Damn you Undertaker you fucking bastard!_ "MATTHEW!"

~C~

The blonde sighed and walked back to his home, head down and arms across his chest as he tried to mimic the warmth the other gave him from before, but it wasn't the same without the raven, he missed him dearly and yet he didn't realize the other was right in his line of vision if he had just only picked his head up.

_Shit, it's like I can hear him still calling me…wait..._ He heard his name and he turned around and saw Sebastian, "I-Impossible! Why the fuck does he always get into trouble! Sebastian!" He rushed over to the other and he growled viciously at the harpy lady and he stood in front of the raven and darkness surrounded him and he roared at the bird woman, scaring her away and he turned around, his eyes in slits, fangs peeking from his lips and he stared at Sebastian, and in the softest voice he said, "Sebastian, are you okay?"

Sebastian flinched at that, stuck in the fetal position and he squeaked out, "Is that freaking turkey lady gone?" He knew she was, but he was trying to gather his mind around the fact that Matthew, or what he hoped was Matthew, was standing in front of him, scary as hell, his arm was even bleeding but he was to numb with shock to even feel it.

"Yes Sebastian." He tried to control himself as he bent down and took the other's arm and gently licked the wound, making it close up and he looked at Sebastian, a question plaguing his mind, "W-why are you here Sebastian? You should be back home with your friends and in school, not in this dangerous world."

Sebastian flushed slightly from the other licking his arm, but he frowned at Matthew's words though, "I came to bring you back, you left me!" He said bluntly as if that explained everything, but hell he was still shaken up already from just being here, but Matthew was his comfort so he wasn't completely panicking yet. "I…Had to?" They way Matthew said it sounded like a question to himself, but he just shook his head and said, "Sebastian, I had done what your parents have asked for me, you don't need me anymore, you've grown into a fine young man and you do not need a demon such as myself to be stuck to you forever like a cancerous tumor!"

"You're not a disease damn it!" He said, a little rudely in fact. He knew Matthew hated when he used that kind of tone, but he was angry and hurt, he wanted the other to know how much he needed him, "I mean who the hell even leaves a note before vanishing! I…I nev-" He stopped himself from saying what he wanted to and he just grabbed the other's hand and held it tightly, "You're coming home! I don't want to go back if you're not there! I don't care if you lied to me before, I just want you back!"

Matthew stared at Sebastian and held the other's hand tightly and he softly whispered, "B-but why Sebastian… Give me a reason and I'll do as you ask of me~"

Sebastian bit his lip and blushed slightly, he wanted to tell Matthew, but he was obviously scared to say what he wanted to say, it was practically written all over his face though and yet it was still so hard to say, "I…I just can't go home without you there Matthew." He said lowly, "You're my home… I..."

_I love you~_

He wanted to say that last part so much but held it back; he kept whispering it in his own mind, because he was afraid that if he told the other, he would be rejected. He had tried many times in the past, but always stopped like this, he was afraid and now his fear was increasing as he realized, what if his parents just told Matthew to be like that to him, he didn't want this to be a fantasy.

Matthew stared at him, he was the demon of love and he could sense it from Sebastian so much stronger than ever before, and he smiled at this. He kneeled down and placed a small kiss on the other's lips and whispered softly, "As you wish, so shall I do. Only for you Sebastian, because I love you like you love me~" Sebastian had always dreamt of the other telling him that and he when he finally heard it he tackled the blonde demon to the ground and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, his lips not wanting to break his first kiss with Matthew. This just made the blonde laugh as he wrapped his own arms around Sebastian and kissed him back, loving how right it all felt, he would always love Sebastian.

The raven never felt so happy and in his heart he thanked his parents in his mind. _You guys may have not taken much part in raising me, but you both finally did something right, you gave me Matthew~_


	16. Apocalypse

_**Wah summer vacation is so short and it's ending soon, I won't be able to update for an entire week because I'm going to visit my cousins. But I will be at least working on ASC, and as well as the one shots. Anyways this was mine and MaraBella15's story, we wanted to do a zombie story cause of that movie that came out recently, forgot what it was called, but was pretty good, anyways it's a mix of several zombie movies.**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything of Black Butler, I own Matthew and Marcus.**_

_Summary: Two long years the infected have been roaming earth, all was lost, and I was losing hope, until I saw him. I won't leave his side no matter what; I must protect him because I don't want to be alone ever again…_

Apocalypse

He saw them coming toward him, his grip tight on the long metal pole with jagged ends. His palms were caked in dried blood, the smell of rotting corpses were strong in the air, he took steady breaths and with his free hand he brushed back his long and untrimmed bangs, he could care less about looks anymore, the world was in shambles after the outbreak, there was no room for personal appearance or anything that would signify a simple happy life.

Two years ago, he worked for a government protected lab, it was kept secret, like all things, and he was only a guard, he had nothing much to do with anything there but protecting the lab techs, but sometimes they let him help out. On a normal day, a new virus was dropped and it spread like a wild fire among the staff, the only thing was when everyone infected was died, only… They didn't stay dead for so long.

From the beginning, as he escaped the facility that was crawling from the undead corpses, he had discovered that he was immune from the virus. Not long after he escaped the world that soon became infected, everyone was taking by surprise and were not able to react as quickly as they could have.

As days passed by he had to keep moving, only looking for hope and trying to find some way to reverse this, because the Earth held the stench of death for two long years. He needed to find some way to fix this, but was not able to figure it out.

~A~

Matthew panted as he ran away; sometimes it was better to run, to save your bullets in an emergency, or other weapons from wear tear or rust, it was always better to run rather than fight where you may lose. He quickly rushed into a convenience store and he slowly crept around, he should restock his supplies and try to see if he could stay for the night.

He remembered it all too well what had happened two years ago. He was only 16 years old and having the time of his life, he kissed his parents goodbye as he went onto the bus to go to school, one of the students was sick that day, and he was the only one to make it out alive, in the midst of the attacks in the bus, it had collided with a truck, he was scared, not because of the crash but what he had seen, students eating each other, friend against friend, and no one tried to help each other, he was like them as well though.

He remember running back to his parents' house, only to see the door wide open with blood on it, he went inside and saw his parents being eaten by the neighbors, a cell in his mom's hand showing that she was going to call him. He screamed, and ran away from it, tears falling almost endlessly, he never ran so far in his life, but it was the only reason he has even made it this far was because he kept running, and only fighting when necessary.

He couldn't trust anybody during his survival, having almost been killed for his weapons or supplies, even worse, his own body. He made friends, lost them, made enemies, killed them, and he just ran from it all, the only thing now that concerned him was his next meal, and a place to rest.

He went through the aisles and caught an infected roaming around, he only saw one, but there was no need for his gun so he crept up behind it and he smacked him hard on the skull with his metal bat, killing it instantly, but he still made sure to crack the skull again to make sure it was truly dead.

~A~

_Not yet... Not yet… Run!_ He waited till they were close and using his pole he killed the zombies in front of him and began to run down the road, his years of training paying off as he was a very strong runner and fighter. He was swarmed by a dozen undead, but he didn't stop dodging and running, he needed a shelter before the sun went down, but nearly every place was invaded by the creatures from broken windows, doors, or even walls from cars having rammed into them.

He hadn't slept in two days already, and even if he was strong he could only stay without rest for so long, he felt a swipe at his side from one of their nails cutting him, but it wasn't going to stop him as he saw a store. _It's the only place left, the sun will set in an hour, and I have no choice! _He saw a tall wall and he jumped up on a stack of crates to get to a slightly open window and he slipped inside, accidentally knocking over the crates before he shut the window, in case they were able to climb up. _This place looks secure enough... At least for now~_

Matthew heard a noise and he reached for his gun and his bat, and he slowly walked towards the noise, his back to the wall and his gun pointed straight ahead in case of anything. _D-damn it, if one came in, more will follow!_

Sebastian panted as he leaned against the wall under the now shut window. His grip so tight on the pole, his knuckles were whiter than his ivory colored skin, his dusty ebony hair tangled and just a mess he no longer worried about, hell he still had the same clothing from work for two years, they were surprisingly sturdy, then again his armored uniform was his lifesaver, his belt as well as it had several weapons like knives and two guns, he had them save in case of an emergency and even if it was for a sentimental value, he had a thin silver necklace his parents had given him, dead or alive he didn't know, they had been on vacation in Italy when this had happened and even if he had hoped they were alive he expected the worse.

It wasn't like he could do anything about it anyways, he had to take care of himself right now, looking at the dusty shelves of the store he inspected the place with his eyes searching for signs of the infected.

Matthew moved a little closer to the last stand and all he saw was white skin and he assumed the worse as he raised his bat up, about to bring it down on what he thought was an infected. Sebastian spun around just in time to see the bat and he blocked it with his pole, and he stared at his attacker, thinking it was one of those rare smart undead.

Matthew was shock at seeing someone alive but he pointed his gun since his bat was blocked at this person, after all, this person could be dangerous or worse a controlled infected. Sebastian saw the green eyes, knowing it wasn't an enemy, and his eyes widen as he also realized that a very alive person, "Y-You're alive…" He said finally, his grip on the pole slacked a bit, and he even lowered it slightly, he had thought he was the last one left since he hasn't encountered another living being in so long.

"G-get out!" Matthew said, his hand trembling slightly when the other spoke, he was unsure of what to do in this situation except try to secure his own safe place; he didn't want to have to go through another ordeal of power control and vicious disagreement.

Sebastian blinked in surprised at this and he lowered his weapon a little more, "So I'm not delusional, you're human… Another human…" He could almost laugh at how ridiculous the notion seemed to him now, he even ignored the other's orders, "W-what is your name?"

Matthew's hand straightened and he narrowed his eyes at the other, "Are you deaf! I said get lost! This is my place, find your own!" Inside Matthew was completely scared, the other was bigger than him, taller even, looked like he ate enough for his body to not be so thin so it was all muscle he had under his clothing, he even had an air of confidence and power, this just frightened Matthew more just thinking what the man can do, hell he can easily wrap one hand around his slim neck and break it with a twitch of his fingers.

Sebastian though wasn't thinking of slaughtering the other, in fact he was just surprised by the second outburst and he frowned a little, "In case you didn't notice the undead are outside, and this is the only secure location for a few miles." He said, aware of the situation himself since already the sun was setting, but as the precious seconds ticked away before night fall, he was astound by the fact the other wanted him gone, "Why are you asking me to go? Should what remains of us stick together, I mean if I found you there must be more alive!" He said his tone a little hopeful.

"Go find them then!" He said, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. The raven didn't have a chance to complain to the young male when they both heard a noise.

Matthew barely had a chance to react as another undead had come out of one of the aisles and tackled him to the ground, there was a crack, and a sharp pain in his shoulder, but he had his bat held out in front of him like a wall as the infected beast tried to bite him. Sebastian was brought of his shock and he felt his pole thrum as he stabbed the jagged edge into the infected skull, his face hard with new found protectiveness, "You're not taking my bit of hope away!" He growled at the dead monster as he stabbed it again and again, the blonde had now become his new motivation for him and his instincts to guard had kicked in to full force.

Matthew had shut his eyes and mouth as he felt blood dripped on him and he threw the dead body away from him and scrambled backwards, scared out of his mind as he tried to wipe the blood away, and he assumed now that the other was one of those craze fanatics who tried to keep a tight leash on the people they find. _Fucking piece of shit, what the hell is going on here!_

Sebastian was unfazed of what he just done to the zombie, all he did was grab from it a bloody piece of cloth from the corpse and placed it inside a small vial and slipped it into a small pouch where others were in. He had spent enough time there in the lab to pick up a few tricks and with a limited amount of supplies had had taken a small kit to test for viruses, he was no scientist, but he was trying to find the cure as he traveled around. He looked at the scared blonde and said, "Are you alright?"

"S-stay away from me!" He shouted finally, rubbing off the last bit of blood from his dirty faced, and he went to his feet and ran away from the other as he headed for the front door. _D-dangerous! He is one of those psychos, I just know it!_ Sebastian was faster than Matthew and he blocked the door, "No, please stop!" He could see the sun had already set and he looked at the blonde with a slightly fearful plea in his eyes, "Please don't… If you leave now you will have nowhere to go, please I can protect you, just don't run!"

This only made Matthew back away and stare at the other, he was freaking out more in his mind, the feeling of being trapped with someone bigger, faster, and most definitely stronger made him fear for his life, not cry out in happiness like the other seemed to do, "P-please… D-don't kill me. I'll do anything!" Sebastian frowned at this and looked at him with a serious gaze, "I don't want to kill you, why would I want that!?" He was amazed at this and just dropped his pole so he could look like less of a threat, "Until now, I thought I was the only one. I would never dare try to kill another survivor. Matthew took a few breaths to calm himself down, but he still kept his distance from the other, his hand still on his gun, ready in case of anything, "I-I don't know if there are others, and I don't care. I ran away from any kind of settlements, they were going to fail anyways, and were immediately destroyed from the inside!"

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed at this and he looked at the pole on the ground, "After the lab incident, I didn't think it was a big deal that a single broken vial could do this, the scientists…" He frowned, shaking his head, and he looked out the door at the setting sun, "Two years… It's insane."

"A-a Lab? I heard so many rumors; I don't even know what is real, but a lab? Isn't that a little cliché?" He said, thinking the other was just a wanderer like himself and didn't assume much about it. He shook his head and told the raven, "When the morning rises, I'm leaving…I don't want to be in a group, and I don't care if we could watch each other's backs, I want nothing to do with another living being!"

Sebastian hated how much the other was against this and he sighed, "I can see that… Fine, if that's what you want… In fact I would rather leave myself so you can have this safe place a night longer." He said in a listless tone, more than anything though, he wanted to stay at the other's side and protect the only human he knew from any harm.

Matthew narrowed his eyes at him and he said, "No! I-I don't know what you are capable of, like hell I'm going to let you out there and then suddenly come back in! I don't trust you, but as they say keep your enemies close! You will stay here but you will stay on your own side! I shouldn't have to tell you not to turn on any lights either." He said as he glared at the other, still scared and worried, but he didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night being attacked by the raven, he glared at him one last time but didn't do anything else except back up a little more and he ran to the other side of the store and stayed in a corner near the milks and juices, his knees brought up to his chest and his gun still in his hand as he just stared at Sebastian like a dog would at an intruder, daring him to try anything.

Sebastian sighed again and nodded as he moved to his side of the store, the blonde in his line of sight and he just shook his head as he sat on a cleared area on the floor, "Alright… I'll keep watch if you want to rest, actually it's cold out tonight, and I have a blanket, we can share it." He said, trying to be friendly, he knew he should rest but he was more concerned for the other.

"I don't swing that way!" He shouted at the other a frown on his face as he thought the raven was trying to put moves on him, and he remembered having to fend off advances from sick perverted men in his first year of surviving, and he shivered at that and tried to sleep a bit, if only to get some rest.

Sebastian though hardly gave him any as the raven was almost dying of laughter, "Honestly? I wasn't saying that to rape you!" He said, but it was pointless to argue, and he just started taking off his jacket for the night, his well muscles but heavily scarred arms being exposed, the scars and obvious indentions of them were from infected bites, but since he was immune they didn't affect him though it hurt like a bitch to get them. He folded up his jacket like a pillow, and he checked the cut on his side, it was shallow thankfully and he decided to leave it alone for now, it would be scabbed over by morning.

They both slept in their own corners of the convenience store. Matthew was completely tired and was thankful for the chance to rest, though his stomach would grumble for something to eat at night and his eyes opened and he just grabbed some of the water bottles there and just started bathing himself near some towels and he rubbed a wet one over his tan skin a few scars here and there, nothing from the infected, all from other humans, even a brand mark for disobedience in the shape of a star from when he was so naïve and just barely realized how cruel humans can be. He winced when he moved his right arm, and he frowned at what it now means, he sighed softly and just washed away the dirt and grime from his body, completely silent the entire time.

Sebastian was still knocked out, unaware of the other already awake. The dirt and blood that still covered his hands and under his nails were dirtying his jacket, but he didn't care, he was to focus to his dreams, at first sweet, until it became a nightmare, visions of the day the virus was released, alarms ringing, and people becoming infected, swarm of bites on his body as he reached the air vents to escape till he was literally out the front door. It was horrid, a nightmare that hasn't ended yet, it progressed more and more until he saw the blonde being teared apart and he woke with a start at that and immediately scanned the area around him, he didn't see him, but didn't think the other had left yet. His eyes were still tired, but he knew he shouldn't sleep anymore, he had to keep moving and if he could try to convince the blonde to stay at his side after such a long time alone he wanted to hang on to the other like a lifeline to his past and what he hoped for the future, quietly he stood and he unfolded his jacket so he could prepare to leave when the sun had fully risen.

Matthew washed his lower body as well and he looked at his calloused feet and hands they were once smooth and not so rough, having a very nice and carefree style where he never had to work so hard, but now he could hardly recognize himself though he is still growing he never realized how different he was from back then, it seemed like it was a dream and he woke up to a horrid purgatory, day in and out trying to survive. He sighed and just went to the clothing section, though a lot of them were covered in dust or blood from the infected entering in and out, but somewhere still good and he slipped them on, making sure to wear layers for the cold winter nights. _Where will I go now? I have no sense of direction, except to go towards cities knowing humans would avoid it, but it is getting so dangerous now to enter such places, what do I do now?_

Sebastian stared at his jacket, it was still ruined bad and he sighed and decided against it as he just grabbed a bag and he packed a few edible items in it and even the vials of bloody infected samples, he wanted dearly to find a cure for this, but needed to find a good sample and a place to work. He sighed and went around the aisles to look for Matthew, the blonde already having finished changing when Sebastian turned a corner and he stopped, remembering the other's personal space and he asked, "Hey, can I at least know your name?"

Matthew briefly looked at him before turning away a new backpack on his shoulders and he had a few water bottles hanging off his belt, "Matthew… My name is Matthew."

This made Sebastian smile as he slipped his own bag on to his shoulders, "I'm Sebastian." He said kindly as he picked up his pole and looked at it for a moment, it was his first weapon from his escape at the lab, he had it for so long that his own fingers left indention into the metal from his constant grip, he looked to the blonde and held it out to him, "Even if you don't want to be around humans, you need a good weapon, this is a titanium type alloy at the lab, it's very strong and yet light to hold, keep it at least so I have some peace of mind." He still had that hopeful sound in his voice that silently begged for the other to stay at his side, but he would not force the other and lose any small ounce of trust.

Matthew stared at it and shook his head, "…I… I can't swing too much… I-I hurt my arm yesterday." He felt embarrassed at this, but during the attack he didn't realize he hit the ground so hard that he might have dislocated or worse shattered his shoulder, it was the reason now he didn't have his bat with him because it hurt to even lift it up. _God I'm such an idiot to get hurt like that! I must be malnourished though if it just got damage so quickly!_

Sebastian blinked in surprise at this and he set his pole aside and walked over to the other with a concern look to his face and he said, "You can't go alone with an injury like that, that's just an invitation to get bit!" He touched the other's arm gently, making the blonde release a hiss of pain, "You're not immune to the infection, and I'm not going to let you get eaten, let me see the injury!"

Matthew flinch when Sebastian touched his arm again and he backed away and shouted, "I-IT'S FINE! It's only a bruise; I just probably strained my muscle to much." He was angry and nervous when the other came closer, Sebastian though didn't move from his spot and he sighed again in a little frustration, "Fine but I will not leave your side now, you will die if you cannot defend yourself fully…" He got his pole and walked closer to Matthew, "If you are leaving I will follow Matthew, and I can carry your bag if you like."

Matthew's eyebrow ticked at that, now that he was 19, though he still look young, he was an adult and took that as an offense, "I'm not a fucking child!" He hissed at the other and stomped on the raven's foot, rather childishly, and he walked away, heading to the back door, "S-stupid old ass fart!" Sebastian winced and he groaned, but followed even if his foot hurt now, "You're very stubborn, but so am I, in fact you're only contradicting yourself by acting childishly right now."

"You're calling me a child! THEN THAT MAKES YOU A PEDOPHILE, BECAUSE I HAVE NO INTEREST IN MEN, ESPECIALLY IF THEY WERE AS OLD AS YOU ARE!" He shouted, he was rather touchy at being called a child and even though he was acting this way, he just took out his gun and carefully opened the door to the back alley and checked if the coast was clear, when that was deemed safe he slowly moved outside, his steps even and careful, even with all the stuff he had on him, having already practiced for hours on end to make sure he wouldn't get killed out in this world.

Sebastian followed after as well, he has trained even longer than the blonde, though it wasn't specifically for zombies his skills where more advanced in combat, his pole was expertly held at his side as he prepared in case of an attack.

Matthew kept walking, once in a while having to crawl or crouch so he didn't get detected by a wandering undead, he only worried about himself, though his eyes kept glancing back at the raven, distrust still in his eyes, but he didn't do anything and just kept going, till he finally reached the outskirts of the city and he looked at the main road and went instead for the forest, more dangerous since anything can be there, but it was safer in the trees and grass where clumsy infected can be heard easily. Sebastian didn't exactly find this safe, but followed nonetheless, "Matthew, I know you don't trust me and my opinion doesn't matter-"

"That's not true, your opinion matters, as nothing but white noise, but it matters."

"As I was saying, why do you pick such dangerous paths?" He asked. Matthew stopped and looked at the other, "Because I will not encounter humans this way, if you want to meet them go ahead and follow the high ways and main roads!" He said a frown on his face, after all he never asked the other to follow him, and he never asked for advice. He continued to go through the forest, stepping on large roots of the trees so he didn't step on fallen twigs or branches in case he broke them. Sebastian didn't even hesitate to follow the other even if he was told that, 'And what do you expect to gain by wandering place by place with no destination, are you waiting till you finally get killed?" He asked, "The reason I look for life was because I have hope for the future to be better, where life thrives again." He said wistfully.

Matthew rolled his eyes at this, "Stupid dreams from an idiot pervert." He muttered as he kept going and he stopped when he saw some animals, bunnies to be exact, they didn't look infected, but they did look very plump. He licked his lips and he remembered the first time he tried eating one, he couldn't stop crying because they were so cute and he didn't want to kill them, let alone eat them, but what he didn't knew was that they actually tasted pretty good.

Sebastian saw the way Matthew was staring at the rabbits and he raised his pole when he spotted the biggest one, he was hoping that if it killed one and give it to the other, that maybe the blonde can see he was useful, but he didn't strike the rabbit when he noticed the reason it was big was because its belly was full of babies, and he instead picked the second biggest one without a litter and stabbed it with the pole, it was a perfect shot to kill it instantly without any suffering and he picked it up and put it in an old sack he had and offered it to the other, "No use in just staring at them, here you can make use of it later."

Matthew stared at in in disgust, "Oh god you are sick! Idiot you use that fucking pole to kill the undead! I don't want it, ew!" He said and backed away from the other, looking ready to barf, "Oh god that is gross! And like hell am I going to eat something you touch with those filthy hands, I know the world has gone to shit but that doesn't excuse hand washing!" He shouted, going on a rant about etiquette and somehow started talking about the other was a sick perverted gay old man, yeah he was rather talkative when not alone it seems.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and he shrugged and threw it into his pack, "It's called survival smart one, and the fire it cooked on will kill the remainder of the virus if the meat is cooked well done." He really didn't care that the other thought this was gross, but hell, it's not like he hasn't done this before, "But if you want my hands clean I'll wash them just for you Mr. Prissy." He said as he got out a water bottle from his pack and washed off the blonde and dirt from his hands, it took a while since it was really caked on but it was eventually all gone, and his surprisingly soft hands were perfectly clean, "Happy?"

"No, your old ass keeps stalking me around like a pedophile in a carnival full of elementary students!" He stuck out his tongue at the other and he continued to move forward. Sebastian sighed, it seems like he wasn't winning any time soon.

Matthew kept walking and he stopped when he heard something other than him and Sebastian and he turned around with his gun pointing straight at a deer, he lowered it though and stared at the animal, he's never seen one before. It stared at him and he stared back and he felt a little nervous as he slowly held out his hand and it came forward, its nose touching his palms. "I-I've never seen one before, but it's big! Ah b-but it's a girl since it doesn't have horns right?" He muttered to himself and it moved closer and nudged his stomach and he released a small laugh as the deer tries to eat his shirt, "T-that's not food silly~"

Sebastian smiled at this, at first he was going to kill the deer, really he's lost a lot of compassion for animal after the world fucked up except for cats of course, but for the sake of the other he did nothing but watched him, the other could call him names and insult him, but he was still going to protect him the best he could, besides he hasn't had company in so long and he didn't want to lose his only social outlet he had.

Matthew laughed again as he tried to stop the deer and it only stopped and turned its head, a buck and a smaller deer were further ahead, the deer turned around and went back to them and he watched as they went away and his smile fell as he realized there was a family and his heart pained for his own. He sighed and just continued walking. He missed his family dearly, and wished that he could have done something to prevent it, maybe if he had just stayed home he could have saved them, but it was a lie to himself, there was nothing he could have done to make a difference except have gotten killed first, but at least he would not have been alone.

Sebastian saw the other's face soften in melancholy and his eyebrows furrowed as he softly spoke, "I hate that the very job I had was to protect the people who handled this virus, if I had known what it would have done, I would have locked the building from within before it was destroy, and maybe this virus would not have reached the surface." He hated that he was the only survivor of the start of this madness and he always carried the guilt and as well as a desire inside him, "I don't know what you've lost Matthew, but I'm sorry for whatever it was, just as I am sorry for all of this." It wasn't truly his fault since he had nothing to do with the virus creating, but he did feel he should take some of the blame.

Matthew looked at him and shook his head as he stopped in a clearing and sat near a tree, "Words are meaningless if you can't do the things you say, there is no point in looking at the past if you cannot change it, and there is no point in the future if there won't be any, just keep walking and hope to make it to the next day." He rubbed his shoulder as he placed his backpack in front of him and he sighed in exhaustion.

Sebastian stopped as well and said, "I can't take back what happened, but anything can change, without hope I have nothing Matthew, so even if you've lost it, I can't give up mine. I've survived this long because I believe things will turn for the better, and I believe that is why you've been alive for so long as well." He sat by a tree across from Matthew and he looked at the many vials in his pack, the tiny fragments of Zombie DNA showing up as strongly infected still, and he frowned and just put them away, he wished for this to be all cured, but it looked impossible still. He wanted to tell his problems to Matthew, but as soon as he turned his head he was taken aback by the anger in the other's eyes that were directed at him.

"You hardly understand me to say such words!" He looked ready to hit Sebastian, but just turned his head away, "Never mind…" He grabbed a bottle of water and took a few sips and he sighed as he wonder how the other can even still stand to hope after two long years of this horrid nightmare.

"You don't have to understand something to know when another is in pain or suffering." He said with a small sad smile, "You must have suffered a great deal, like any survivor probably has." He dug around in his pocket till he found a picture of Time Square before the attack, when life was normal. He stuck it back into his pocket and sighed as he said, "If there is no hope, then there isn't any point to exist really, before this living hell started or after." He did know what he was talking about, it was funny how it was zombies to finally take down the world, Matthew knew how cruel humans could be, but so did he. He used to live in the bad side on New York for a few years and with all the crimes it's kind of like karma the world would end this way.

"Hm…" Matthew didn't say anything to that except a small noise and he reached into his backpack and took out a few bars of honey and nuts, unfortunately for him it's the only thing in the world that can't expire easily, he hated the taste of honey. He took a few nibbles and took out some medicine, even if they were expired, they should work somewhat, especially the vitamins. He tried opening them and stopped when he felt a sharp pain from his shoulder, maybe it wasn't a strained muscle? He tried not to show it, and just forced himself to open it, despite the pain and he took out a few of the pills and ate them.

Sebastian saw this and he frowned more, "You do know it's not a bad thing to ask for help." He said and he opened the bottom flap of his pack to examine his own supplies, he had taken several things that could be useful like his knives, but he had also found some bags of jerky, the air tight seal on the packages keeping them still edible, and he had gotten plenty just in case. He offered on to Matthew and said, "Here you can have one, I didn't touch them with my hands either." He said with a small grin.

Matthew stared at the meat, a little bit of drool appearing from the corner of his mouth and he snatched it quickly and kept his back to Sebastian as he ravaged the piece of meat, his stomach growling as if happy that it got to taste something like this again. _Ah so good! I love this flavor the most!_

Sebastian was glad he had gotten a pack filled with it and he even managed to get packets of juice powder that when mixed with water made it the exact flavors of orange or apple, "Here I don't like these you can have them also." He like being kind to the other, hell when the blonde wasn't being such a brat he kind of look cute stuffing his face, but even if he didn't get a thank you he was glad he could offer some type of help.

Matthew took those as well and he mixed them with his drink, he was eating everything greedily, showing how starved he really was. He licked his lips from the flavored water and he finished about two bottles of it all and he even ate all the meat, not thinking for once about rationing it, just wanting to fill his belly for once. Sebastian smiled and handed him some more jerky, and he just watched the other gorge himself, it wasn't healthy to do such a thing considering how thin the blonde was, but it was okay just this once, though really instead of keeping a tight grip on the food intake, even if he himself was hungry, he knew it would be better for Matthew to eat. "I'll cook the rabbit if you want." He said as he stood up and grabbed some wood, he was smiling the entire time as Matthew looked at him with slight distrust, but at least it was now slight.

He cooked the rabbit up and ate about half the body, Matthew eating the rest again, and Sebastian sighed as he looked up at the tops of the trees above him, it was rare for him to look at nature these days, but he took a small amount of time to do this now. Even if he wasn't as civilized as he once was with all his old wealth before the incident, he definitely lost a lot of his cares about how he appeared, his dirty matted hair, the dust and blood that clung to parts of his clothing, he was handsome underneath all of it, but handsome didn't keep you alive, so he gave up on looking 'hot' so to speak.

Matthew licked his fingers clean of the meat and he yawned a bit, feeling stuffed and even tired from his binge eating, he rubbed his eyes and stood up, grabbing his backpack with his good arm and he muttered about trying to find a stream before night, it was better to be near water, a good supply, fresh fish sometimes, and rocks to hide, and not to mention an actual bath, no matter how cold the water is.

Sebastian stood when he heard this, he was excellent in the woods, and he looked at the ground and the forest in front of him, "The trees are thicker towards that direction as well as the grass and such, there will most likely be water there." He said evenly. Matthew barely heard this but just nodded as he yawned softly again and went over to the other, his eyes slightly hooded and he muttered, "Eating so much till I'm tired, how stupid of me, now I wasted a day."

Sebastian saw this and rolled his eyes, "Come on, I'll carry your pack till we get to the water, that way you'll walk faster without having to carry so much." He took the other's pack and carried it easily with his own as he started to guide the other towards where he was sure water would be, he was only 27, but already he looked a little older with his furrowed eyebrows, his lips in a thin line at times from concentration, he really was so used to fending for himself and helping others was just natural to him, hell the zombie apocalypse was not even a major chance in what he would normally do except now he could make his own rules if he so wanted.

"I don't need your help!" Matthew mumbled and he kept walking until he heard the sound of running water and yawned again, but this time he moved a little faster, he wanted to wash his new clothing if possible so that way they can adjust to his size and he also wanted to take a nice dip, even if it was winter.

Sebastian just shrugged and kept walking till he started to near the clearing, he pulled back the branches of some low hanging trees so the other could walk through without getting his clothes snagged, his own arms were scratched though, but he hardly felt it, "After you."

Matthew stuck out his tongue at the raven and he went to the stream and he touched it, shivering slightly from how cold it was, he just took off his layers of shirts and he slowly started washing them up, laying them on the rocks right after so they could dry a bit, he didn't care if the other could see his half naked body or the scars, he was too tired to care, but his arm was killing him, he will not like about that, and he even wondered if it will heal at all. Sebastian saw this and he didn't like the sight of the bruised arm, Matthew really must have taken a bad fall to get an injury like that, "I wouldn't suggest you using that arm for a while, if you do it may only get worse. He said in a matter of fact tone, and he went to the water as well but not before setting the bags down. He might as well clean a little since Matthew was so against his filthy form.

"It's fine I said!" Matthew said as he removed his pants and washed them, after he washed his clothes he slipped into the water with Sebastian, and he shook slightly, it was rather brisk.

Sebastian shook his head at the other and just washed his hair, it was really bad, it took quite a while till he got all the dirt off, clumps of it actually floated down the river. He washed his body next and after all the flight was gone, he looked like his old self, his hair was a bit longer than normal, but it was so dark that it had a bluish tint to it.

Matthew did the same as the other, and he dipped his head into the water and came out quickly as he gasped and rubbed his hair, making the dingy yellow hair turn bright yellow at this, he was a clean person, he hated feeling even the slight bit dirty, in fact he remembered taking hours in the baths twice a day, just so he can feel clean, it was nice really though, the water whether cold or hot was actually quite soothing, even right now it was actually quite nice once he adjusted, and he sighed a bit and just leaned back on the rocks.

Sebastian looked at him and smirked slightly as he removed his wet clothes and laid them on the rocks to dry as well and he shivered like Matthew had done, unfortunately Matthew reacted to this quite badly as he covered his face and had a scowl, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED IN THE WATER! SICK BASTARD TRYING TO GET IT ON WITH SOMEONE YOUNGER THAN HIM!" He shouted and got out, his boxers sticking to his skin tightly and tried to slip on his wet clothes, not even caring if he was overreacting, then again he couldn't help but assume the other was trying something, hell he was once used as a servant, a zombie sacrifice, or a sex slave, and not necessarily in that order.

Sebastian rolled his eyes again and said, "Oh please, you act as if you're a world renowned model." He said, a little irritated since the other turned bratty again, and he just decided to turn his back to the other and just huffed and finished what he was doing before getting out and slipping on his pants only, hell the water was too cold for him and he wasn't going to take longer than he needed in it. Though… He thought the other looked very good for his standards, and he might have like to have dated him under different situations, but right now he wasn't even thinking about sex, who would in such cold weather anyways?

Matthew shivered slightly and eh grabbed his backpack and took out a small blanket that he took from the store and wrapped it around his body before curling up on the ground, he felt really tired now, bathed, fed, and even exercised, hell he felt like a damn puppy with the other pretty much around him and treating him in such a way, but he just tried to relax and rest for a bit, if the other was so keen on protecting him, then he can go ahead and do so, but he wasn't planning on doing the same for the raven.

Sebastian sighed as he saw this and resisted the urge to face-palm, "You really don't know how too properly take care of yourself do you!" He said as he just put on his wet clothes and went to his bag, he took out his own blanket that was a lot bigger than Matthew's and gave it to the other, "You'll get sick like that with damn clothes and one blanket!" He walked over to the tree where the rest of his stuff was at and moved slightly closer to Matthew so he could watch over him better, and he checked the scab that was on his side. _Well it's going to heal, that's good, I won't have to waste Band-Aids, hell I'm sure Matthew would need them more than myself._ He dug in his pack for the one other spare shirt he had and removed his wet shirt and slipped this one on instead, it was very cold but he let the wind dry his now lighter feeling hair since it was clean, he would love a fire, but it was just asking for trouble, so instead he would just watch over Matthew tonight since out here they were the most vulnerable.

Matthew's face was completely red, and he grumbled to Sebastian, "Stop babying me! I survived this long without any help, so quite it!" He didn't want the blanket but didn't deny it, and the added warmth had pulled him to a deep slumber, his breath evening out and his hand tightly clutching his injured shoulder as if holding onto an imaginary person, he even mumbled in his sleep for his parents, but didn't say anything beyond that as he dreamed.

Sebastian heard the other and his eyes softened; he and Matthew were not so different since his own parents were most likely gone as well. He could never know the exact type of suffering Matthew had gone through since he was so young when this happened, but he himself had years to learn and train to take care of himself and to survive, but Matthew was only still learning from this. Whether the other felt he needed help or not, he would protect Matthew at all costs, the blonde gave him hope and companionship since he's met him, and he was not willing to let that go so easily, he even like the other, but even if Matthew wouldn't let anyone in, he was patient enough to respect his wishes to not be touched in any way without consent.

Matthew slept peacefully throughout the night, but it wasn't until a strange feeling came over him, almost like an animal in fear, did his eyes snap open and he sat up and scrambled to his backpack, "D-dead! A bunch of them coming over!" He said to Sebastian, his heart beating loudly as the scent of rotting flesh started to fill the area as the wind blew towards them. Sebastian had smelt the scent when the other did and he got up instantly and grabbed his bag as well, they had both faced a herd before, but Matthew was with a group his first time, and he thought it would be okay, but they had shot him in the leg and left him to die, he was only lucky to survive because he stumbled upon a bomb shelter and he stayed there till the supplies had run out and his wound healed.

Sebastian grabbed his pole, the stench was getting stronger, and he shouted, "Matthew we need to go now!"

"I know!" He shouted as he finally grabbed his bag and rand down the stream, he was cared, but he hoped that maybe, just this once, the infected would go away, if not he had no choice to hide up in the treats, and hope they never notice him, or else he would be trap there till he died.

Sebastian ran after him and grabbed the uninjured arm and made Matthew run faster, his other hand gripping the metal pole tightly, this was the reason why he didn't like being outside anymore at night. "L-let go! Please!" Matthew begged, he was having trouble keeping up with the other, he didn't have his speed, and he was sure he was going to fall any second, his uninjured arm now aching from the harsh pulling of the raven's, "Please Sebastian!"

Sebastian looked at them for a second and panted out, "I can't let you fall behind!" He stopped running and picked Matthew up and pulled him onto his back as he started running again, the extra weight of Matthew and the blonde's backpack was now putting a strain on him, but he didn't care, all he knew was that they had to get them out of the forest and quick. _Fuck, how come I didn't sense them coming sooner!_

"Please! Let me go! I'm slowing you down!" Matthew begged, he was scared as well, he could hear them getting closer and closer, and he was frightened, and could feel a sense of dread filling his very body, "I… I don't want to die~" He whispered, hardly heard as the infected were getting closer and closer.

Sebastian heard this and reached a tree that had high branched and he quickly pushed Matthew up to them, they would be unable to outrun the dead, so he needed to make sure they could at least avoid them, "Climb!" He demanded as he pushed the packs up with Matthew, but kept his pole by his side as they got closer and closer, "Hurry up Matthew!"

Matthew tried climbing, despite the pain in his arm and he saw them surround the tree, they were too stupid to climb up though, and he saw Sebastian running away from the tree, but didn't make it far as they surrounded him too, many of them kept moving on, but a few stayed behind lingering, wondering if they can eat the raven and the blonde.

Sebastian would have climbed after Matthew, but the branches would not be strong enough to hold him like they would Matthew since the blonde was much smaller and lighter, he did try to climb a tree though, but it didn't work out as they dragged him down by his feet, he knew he had to fight, and he tried to kill as many as he could, he couldn't risk Matthew dying because he didn't kill them.

As he fought, he didn't realize two had gone behind him and bit his shoulder, but despite the pain he just crushed their skulls. "S-Sebastian!" Matthew shouted, he had though the other had gotten away, but when he moved up a bit more on the tree, he could see the other still fighting, he was afraid and wanted to help, but was useless and he knew it. The branch he was one started cracking and he blinked and looked at it and it creaked again, before he could even get off of it, it snapped and he didn't even have time to scream as he hit the ground. A few of the infected turned their head and stared at him and his eyes widen as he tried to stand up only to scream in pain and clutch his arm, he was sure now that it was broken, he scrambled backwards, till he was against a tree and he grabbed his gun, and pointed it at the one that was coming at him, but stopped as he spotted something familiar, "M…Marcus?"

Sebastian had heard Matthew fall and he ripped two more infected off his arms as they bit him and he began killing more and more as he tried to get to the fallen blonde, "MATTHEW RUN! DON'T LET THEM BITE YOU!" He threw his pole at the other's legs to use as a weapon and he started to fight the zombies with his hands, the bites wouldn't kill him but he had to make sure they didn't rip out chunks of his skin as he hurried to dispose of them, there weren't as many as before but enough to cause a threat.

Marcus stared at Matthew, his cold lifeless eyes starting to clear up as he recognized the other, he had been infected for a few days now, having gotten cornered by the heard and he was instantly turned, he still had memories of his old life, and he remembered he was in a group, they had picked up the blonde when he was just a teen, and had treated him like a sacrifice, even making Matthew do such dangerous stunts like hunting on his own, Marcus did not like that at all and had confronted them, instead of helping the blonde he made it worse as he was thrown out and left to die, he didn't know what they had done to Matthew to make the other run away, but he had tried hard to search for the blonde, wanting to make it up to him, because it was all his fault, but for two long years he couldn't find him, and now here he was. Matthew was shock to see him but he himself was shocked, his cold dead heart was now starting to beat again and he saw the other infected going near the blonde and he grabbed the pole that the raven male had thrown over and he swung it at the group and screamed in anger as he tried to protect the blonde and he grabbed Matthew and made a run for it, he didn't really have time to explain, hell he wasn't even sure if he could speak at all, but he did know that he wanted to protect Matthew, though the other human he didn't care about.

Sebastian saw Matthew being taken away by an infected and he yelled for the blonde to get away, but wasn't heard. He took down the remaining few, but ended up with a long gash on his temple. He wasn't worried about wounds he had, they would eventually heal, but he didn't know Matthew would be alright with the other infected as he ran after them, "Shit how could I have been so stupid!" He ran after them, grabbing his dropped pole, and he jumped over tree roots and holes from wild animals, his body was tired, but his adrenaline was kicking at full force, just too desperately get to Matthew.

Matthew pulled away from Marcus and he collapsed to the ground, unable to run anymore, and he clutched his injured arm, scared out of his mind as he started at the shaggy haired infected. Marcus had always been nice to him when he had first joined the group, always tried to defend him, but when he disappeared his life there was worse than ever, he was angry at the other after that because he had liked Marcus quite a lot in a very romantic way and he had always hoped that the other would have taken him away from the pain.

Marcus moved closer to him and he touched Matthew's face, causing the blonde to flinch from the cold touch, but the other just gave him a small smile and made a bit of a noise that almost sounded like he said Matthew's name, his eyes weren't glazed over anymore, it wasn't even gray like many infected had, they were still the same bright blue Marcus had, even that stupid goofy grin of his.

"M-Marcus? Are you…Alive?" He just got a shrug as an answer and a tight hug as Marcus buried his face into his neck and took in the other's warm scent. _Matthew~ How much you've grown from the twerpy cute kid from 2 years ago, I'm glad I finally got to see you though~_

"MATTHEW WATCH OUT!" Sebastian shouted as he finally reached them and was terrified when he saw the infected kid on Matthew. He raised the pole over his head, just about to strike the infected. Marcus gave a shriek at this and Matthew quickly covered him and shouted, "DON'T HURT MY FRIEND!"

Sebastian froze at that and stared at Matthew in shock, "Matthew, he's an infected1 Why are you protecting it!"

Marcus got ticked off at the IT part and he flipped the raven off while Matthew still held him, "If you hurt him I'll hate you forever Sebastian! I swear I'll never forgive you!" His words were harsh, and he knew the other was just worried about him, but this was his old friend that he still cared for dearly and he wasn't about to let someone take him away from him, infected or not.

Sebastian's eyes widen and he looked at the infected kid in surprise. _He-He's different…but still infected…_ He couldn't believe this thing had human like actions, but he was still unsure. His red eyes looked at the blue ones in mistrust, and he lowered his weapon and turned his attention to Matthew, "…Alright…" He would be keeping an eye on the other, but for now he kneeled beside Matthew in worry for his arm, "Let me see your arm, you're injured." He said, stating the obvious once again.

"N-No don't touch i- AH!" He gave sharp scream as Marcus pulled his arm, a loud pop came from it as the bone reset, "YOU ASSHOLE MARCUS THAT HURT!" He shouted, a few tears falling as he clutched his arm. Marcus just gave him a look as if saying, 'Stop whining you little cry baby!' Sebastian growled at Marcus and shot him an ugly look, but he got long bandages from his pocket with gauze he had gotten from a hospital and he began to expertly wrap Matthew's injured arm. _Why is he letting IT live? It's risky… What if he gets bitten, what then?_

Matthew sniffled from the pain and he smacked Marcus on his head, "Y-You're still such an ass even now!" Marcus stuck out his tongue and just wrapped his arms around the crying blonde, his head on the other's shoulder, and he shot a glare at Sebastian, though the other was handsome, very fucking handsome, he was still ticked off that the raven wanted him away from Matthew. _And he had to be gorgeous too dammit!_

Sebastian didn't like this at all and his grip on the pole just tightened, _Why are they so friendly!?_ He huffed and still with a careful eye began to check his own wounds, dawn was coming and as the sky lightened slight he removed his jacket to examine the many bites, most alright and not deep, but two on his forearm were jagged since he had ripped their teeth out of him, it really sucked to get bitten, he sighed and just wrapped the bleeding wounds tightly with a cloth bandage.

As the sun shone down on them, Matthew had fallen asleep unable to handle the pain and exhaustion any longer. Marcus let the blonde rest his head on his lap and the infected 19 years old just ran his fingers through the light blonde hair, a smile on his face and he mumbled this time correctly, "Matthew~" The blonde smiled at this and just snuggled closer, even though the other was still cold to the touch he didn't care.

This just made Sebastian frown more as he shot a glare at Marcus and he hissed under his breath, "If you dare hurt him in the slightest or become a threat I will not hesitate to make sure you are permanently dead! Do you understand? No one will hurt Matthew!" He was serious as he tightened his bandage tightly with his teeth.

Marcus glared at the raven, he was just going to give the other a benefit of the doubt, but fuck that now, and he tried really hard to say four words, "Bite. Me. You. Pedophile!"

Sebastian growled at this and said, "I wouldn't bite you! I don't even trust you!" He whispered spitefully, it was not only obvious that he hated the other, but that he was also jealous, because he didn't have the trust Matthew gave to the infected teen. He would have argued more, but he was tired as well and he didn't feel like fighting or even standing.

Marcus understood why the other didn't trust him, after all he was a real pervert, dead or alive, and he also knew that the other would only stay with Matthew because he thought he could get to the blonde, just to show off how close they can be together, he decided to slipped his hand under Matthew's shirt and touch the other's stomach, making the blonde give a slight moan. Sebastian frowned and raised his metal weapon to point at Marcus, "And you dare call me a pedophile?" He said angrily, _How disgusting! How can he do this to Matthew when he's asleep!_

Marcus just smirked as he continued to stroke the blonde's tummy, he has honestly wanted to touch Matthew for a long time, but he kept away mostly because at the time, it wasn't like fucking would come to mind when you are almost killed on a daily basis, now he was enjoying this minor freedom and rubbed it into the raven's face as he slipped his hand lower down, Matthew just giving soft moans at the touches. _Ah~ I knew it~ His body is always so honesty, already making small noises and movements from just my petting alone~_ He grinned at this as he even dared to go to the other's manhood _, My lovely Matthew, how much I missed you~_

Sebastian growled again, and Marcus smirked as he said, "Don't get jealous~" Matthew moaned softly again in his sleep and he muttered, "M-Marcus~ Stop that, w-we'll wake up everyone~" This just made the shaggy haired pervert smirk and he stuck out his tongue at the raven, "See, already mine~"

Sebastian hated this, a lot, and he took a deep breath and said, "Bite him and die!" He looked away from them and focused on the lightning sky above, his lips turned downwards in a manly frown pout and he leaned his head against the tree behind him, his fingers going up to scratch at the already drying blood from the gash on his temple, those cuts always itched for some reason. He yawned and it was clearly obvious that he was tired, but he had to stay awake in case of infected again, though really it was to make sure Marcus didn't do anything more. _Damn him! I hate how Matthew can let a dead guy close to him and yet he calls me a pervert and pedophile! I'm not the one molesting him right now!_

Marcus kept stroking Matthew's harden member till the cute blonde gasped in his sleep and moaned in delight as he came in Marcus hand. Marcus smirked and licked his fingers clean and snickered at this as he said, "Such a sweet taste~ Ah and he's fought away those perverts from ever getting too close to him, so he's still a virgin, and I bet he still touches himself~" He picked Matthew up and placed a small kiss on the other's cheek and just let the blonde lay against him, he was a good enough guard for the blonde, already knowing whether or not a zombie would come.

Sebastian had a slight blush on his face, he wasn't expecting Matthew to sound like that, but he hated that and Satan would be pleased if he knew how many ways to make sure the blue eyed boy remained dead permanently. His eyebrow twitched in anger, but his eyes were heavy from being exhausted and after a few more curse words he passed out dead asleep, his face relaxing from its usual tense state into a calm and peaceful one, he even actually looked his age and not older like he normally did.

Marcus stared at the raven and got an idea, since his body was cold and sine he kind of made a mess with Matthew for teasing the blonde too much, he decided to just place the two next to each other, slipping Sebastian's hand into Matthew's pants, and he stayed near a tree, okay so he was actually throwing the blame on to the raven, knowing that Matthew would freak at this, but who cares!

He stared at his nails and frowned not liking how dirty they were and started cleaning them with a twig, it wasn't until the sun was midway did Matthew start waking up and when he did he looked down and saw the hand in his jeans and he stared up and saw Sebastian, he sat up immediately and felt his pants sticking a bit and his eyes widen and he blushed badly and punched Sebastian in the jaw screaming, "YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Sebastian woke up from the pain and he shouted, "OW! What the hell?" He saw Matthew right next to him and he realized where his hand was and he immediately pulled away and shouted, "OH HELL NO I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH YOU!" He shot an accusing glare at the zombie that was murderous, "God I hate you, you son of a bitch you set me up!" He yelled at the blue eyed teen.

"DON'T YELL AT MARCUS! YOU ARE A SICK MAN!" Matthew smacked Sebastian again and he went to Marcus and Marcus had a sad frown on his face and just patted him gently and he struggled to say, "H-He threatened to kill me if I stopped him, I-I'm sorry!" To add to his excuse he started sniffling a bit and Matthew took it in like a complete sucker and he glared at Sebastian and huffed, "Let's go Marcus, we don't need a pervert like him!" He took the other's hand into his own and started walking away from Sebastian.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HOW COME YOU BELIEVE A FUCKING ZOMBIE OVER ME! I WOULDN'T HAVE DAREDTOUCH YOU LIKE THAT WHEN YOU WERE SLEEPING!" He stood and followed after them, his feet stomping on the ground and he no longer cared if he was making too much noise.

Matthew ignored him and just kept close to Marcus, the other enjoying this greatly as he even snuck a glance at the raven and stuck out his now pink tongue and he wrapped his arms around Matthew and rubbed his cheek against the other, making the blonde laugh and playfully swat at him, "Marcus~ Stop that! It tickles~"

Sebastian was almost shaking with fury and he glared at them, mostly at the blue eyed asshole, his jaw was even hurting so much because he was gritting his teeth to tight, "Fucking zombie!" He muttered and he kept a good distance away from them, he seriously didn't like seeing them like this at all and even if he was more than obvious now how much he hated Marcus. What he didn't know was that he was going to have to deal with the shaggy haired pervert for a while, how much is a while? 3 weeks straight.

~A~

Sebastian rubbed his poor bruised cheek, Matthew having punched him again in the morning, he would have stopped Marcus but couldn't, every time he was going to do so he would hear Matthew calling Marcus out in his sleep, he didn't know why the blonde liked the damn blue eyed pervert, even though he hated the perverted zombie, he hated being ignored even more.

"Disgusting infected."

Marcus heard this, his image changing more and more into someone who was alive, even his speech improving, and he picked up a rock and threw it at Sebastian's head as he shouted, "I didn't choose to turn into this asshole! I was grabbed and bitten! It's not fair that you haven't turned at all!" He growled and looked ready to kick the raven's ass, there was a lot of tension between everyone right now, and Sebastian's jealousy wasn't helping at all. Matthew grabbed Marcus hand and shook his head, "He's just pissed Marcus, please don't get mad even though you are a bit… Well you still are you." Marcus smiled at this though he wasn't immune like the other; all he knew was that when he saw Matthew, his cold dead heart just started beating again.

"I can't help I'm immune alright! I didn't know until I was bit!" Sebastian shouted, "You know what forget it." He sighed, he didn't want to explain that before the virus had broken free that he had actually been experimented on because of his blood, they had told him it was harmless testing, but apparently he was injected with the virus and somehow became immune though he never knew until the whole apocalypse thing.

Marcus chose to ignore Sebastian and started rubbing his cheek against Matthew and his hands started touching the other like last night and Matthew blushed and mumbled, "M-Marcus u-uhm P-please stop, I-I need to… I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" He rushed away from the other, trying to hide the fact that he was hard, after two long years of fending off people who tried raping him, and having his crush touch his body, he was really, really, stressed out and his body just started going against him now.

"Hehe~ Such a sensitive boy~" Marcus said as he licked his lips, wanting to follow after Matthew. Sebastian face-palmed and shook his head as he walked by Marcus, but stopped and looked at him for a moment before walking ahead. _Has his skin started getting more color?_ He continued to walk a bit further when he froze, his face twisted in recognition. _Why do I feel like I've walked by in this direction before?_

Marcus leaned against a tree and waited for Matthew and he stared at Sebastian, wondering what the hell the other was doing. "What's wrong with you?"

"I… Recognize this place…" He said, his tone not insulting right now as he walked closer to a few trees that are dead, old bullet holes in the bark. "This can't be where I escaped… Is it?" He said, remembering it was almost night when he escaped and he had run through woods, but was never entirely sure where it was until now.

Marcus went over to Sebastian and touched his shoulder gently and asked, "There's nothing here Sebastian, I've searched this entire forest before you and Matthew had, there is no human, no animal even, nothing at all, this place is just empty." He thought maybe the other had been here when the apocalypse began, but he didn't knew what the other did really before it, even though the raven mention a lab and a virus, he wasn't even sure if it was true.

"No it's here… I remember the explosion; it has to be here…" He frowned, his voice holding slight inn pain, and suddenly he started walking faster towards the fallen trees, "The tunnel… It didn't collapse! I remember it didn't collapse!" He was holding on to this fact like a life line, thinking that maybe a survivor would be in the tunnel, he never went back and check. The tunnel was hidden in the clearing and even if it was locked down when the labs were closed from the inside he still had his identification chip in his pocket that he never threw away so he could someday return.

"S-Sebastian wait!" He wanted to wait for Matthew but Marcus didn't know if the tunnel the other was talking about was infested with infected, so he rushed after the other, unfortunately Matthew chose this moment to come back and he looked around and started getting scared and crying, thinking the others had left him. _THOSE ASSHOLES LEFT ME ALONE! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM!_

Sebastian reached the clearing and he saw the large metal doors rusted with age and covered in vines, "It's here!" He went to it and he touched the metal, "It's still standing…" He didn't' try entering it for a while as he was still in shock that he would see it again, so many times he had come here for work and now he came to see it for another cause, he was hesitant to enter though.

Marcus grabbed Sebastian and made the other look at him, his blue eyes having a stern look to them, "Sebastian you as well as I know, nothing is in there. I'm dead, and yet I feel alive, but even now I can't hear anything or sense anything alive inside the room, there is no one in there Sebastian, I don't want to disappoint you, but I don't want you to fall into depression." He said, though the other pissed him off, he was still concern for him. Sebastian though couldn't even look him in the eyes, "You're wrong, I have to see the lab, maybe there is something I missed." He pulled away and went to the slot where the id went and with slightly shaking fingers he inserted it and an automated female voice spoke asking for voice identification. "Captain Michaelis, code 0079." He said his voice unfazed.

"Voice Identification accepted, welcome Captain." The voice said and slowly the doors opened with a rusted creek, the old lights flickering with age as the tunnel lit up for him, a few sparks from torn wires were now alive and humming as they hanged from the ceilings and walls.

Marcus grabbed Sebastian's hand and he refused to budge, 'Sebastian, don't go in please!" Sebastian looked at him and frowned, "If it's empty like you say then I need to see… What happened to my men, and maybe… In the lab I can find out why you're so different, Marcus." He said, using the other's name for the first time since they've met, "You should go check on Matthew, he's probably worried."

"You don't need to see something like t- AH!" Marcus clutched his head as he looked down at a rock that had smacked him and he turned around and was staring at a crying Matthew who now decided to tackle him and start smacking him, "A-ASSHOLE! YO-YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE! I HAE YOU MARCUS I HATE YOU!" Marcus tried to stop the other trying to explain but the blonde was having none of that, it wasn't until Sebastian, though he enjoyed the other getting beaten, he sighed and took Matthew off of the other, "It's not his fault, he followed me."

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE TOO! YOU ARE JUST LIKE THE OTHERS WHO LEFT ME!" He punched Sebastian in the jaw, he really had a hell of a right hook as Sebastian's head snapped to the side, and he was immediately pulled away by Marcus who hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry Matthew, I will never do that to you again." Matthew struggled a bit against the other's embrace as he started crying, thinking he was almost abandon again, and he rubbed his tears away and gave a small nod to Marcus. If those two had really abandoned him, he would have been alone all over again.

"I'm sorry too Matthew, I didn't mean to leave like that, but there is something I need to do, it could solve the question as to why Marcus is not like the other infected… Please." He said please when he looked at Marcus, the other knew how important this was to him, if his theory was right, there was a chance his parents could be alive.

"Sebastian it's easy why! I'm alive because of my love of a certain blonde." Matthew blinked at this and just tilted his head to the side, "What blonde? I didn't see a woman around here?" Marcus just face-palmed and sighed, "Never mind! Sebastian, please don't go in there… You know look if you want to go in, let me go first." Matthew at least understand what was going on now and he grabbed Sebastian's' hand, something he never did before, "Sebastian, please listen to Marcus."

Sebastian looked at them, surprised at how against him going inside they were, but he nodded, "Fine… There is a code in the lab I will have to enter when we get to the end of this tunnel." He still knew this place well even after two years, he wanted to hope he was right, if he could get proof from the labs computers, then maybe he can save everyone. "You can also get some bandages and a proper sling for your arm in the infirmary.

"Fine, but don't look." Marcus said as he looked to Matthew and the blonde nodded as he covered Sebastian's eyes with one hand, his still injured arm moving slightly to rest on Sebastian's hip so he could help guide him through. Marcus went forward first and he looked around and found skeletons of men who had turned into infected only to die of starvation. He moved the bodies around and he covered their bodies since they were stacked together, but they couldn't hide everything. He didn't want Sebastian to suffer from such a large loss, having seen so many of his friends and family killed and he, like Matthew, had to live with the image of their parents dead bodies. The thought alone made him sick as he bit his lower lip hard.

Sebastian didn't have to look to know they were moving bodies, the thought made him sick as he bit his lower lip hard, he kept calm and he waited for Marcus to finish, he couldn't see the bloody handprints and scratches on the walls from his men and himself, the opening to a broken air vent show where he had escaped as well, he remembered all of this but he knew he shouldn't be thinking hard about it, but he did pull a small metal object from his pocket and held it out in front of him, "Marcus before we continue to the infirmary, please set my badge with them, it belongs with the rest." All his men wore similar badges on their uniforms and by doing this he would have peace of mind.

Marcus stared at it but gently took it out of the other's hand and he placed it on the dead men, he tilted his head as a sign for Matthew to keep going and Matthew nodded as he removed his hand from Sebastian and then held the other's hand, he knew the other's pain to lose someone, family or friend, it all hurt the same. Marcus was also by Sebastian's side and placed a hand on the small of the other's back and he whispered, "I'm sorry for your loss Sebastian."

"It's fine… They died fighting, the-they did their jobs, as their captain, I trained the mall to handle any situation to the best of their abilities, they performed perfectly…" He looked like he would cry, but he couldn't and he just smiled a little, "I'm… Proud of them." He walked forward and didn't dare look down at the deceased men, he was alright now that they could be at peace, even better that his badge was right there with them.

"You are a good man Sebastian, still a pervert though." Matthew said, not helping the situation at all, Marcus just nodded at that, even though he was the real pervert. "Let's just get you to this lab that you are so interested about."

Sebastian hmpfed at that, "For the last time, Marcus is the pervert, but whatever." He said, rolling his less tearful eyes now and he first stopped at the infirmary door. He typed the code and the glass door opened and he saw torn medical uniforms everywhere, the undead sure cleaned up well in here since they left absolutely no bodies, he walked over to the counter and looked at some papers for a moment and he picked up a small scalpel still in its packaging and he pulled it out, "Marcus can you help me a second over here?"

Marcus just stared at the tiny knife and he gave Sebastian a look of horror, "YOU ARE NOT FUCKING CUTTING ME, FUCK YOU SEBASTIAN!" He looked ready to run, but Matthew tackled him, "SEBASTIAN NEEDS YOUR HELP MARCUS, STOP BEING A PUSSY!" Sebastian smirked and just for that he poked the other right on the ass to get the blood sample he needed, sure he didn't have to jab a blade into Marcus ass, hell he could have just tested a saliva sample, but the other two would never know, this was revenge on the pervert and he just casually put the blood into a slide and placed it in a DNA scanner to test it. _Ha-ha, take that you undead perverted asshole! _"Thank you Marcus."

Marcus was still giving a high pitch girlish shriek at getting his ass stabbed and he even clutched it screamed at Sebastian, 'THIS BETTER NOT MESS WITH MY SEXUAL PERFORMANCE!" Matthew rolled his eyes and smacked Marcus, "What sexual performance, no one wants your dumbass." Sebastian snorted in amusement at that, but just as quick as he smiled, it fell, and he almost passed out at the results he got from the machine, "H-Holy shit! T-that's… How is that possible?" He blinked and looked at Marcus in amazement, "Y-You're curing yourself."

"THEN WHY IS MY ASS STILL BLEEDING!" Marcus shouted as he tried to stop the blood from flowing, Matthew just rolled his eyes and touched Marcus cheek, his fingers resting on the slight arch of his cheekbone as he said, "You are being ridiculous Marcus, isn't this a good things? You're truly becoming human again~" Marcus smiled and he kissed Matthew on the lips, surprising the blonde and he pulled away and touched his lips, blushing like crazy as hell.

Sebastian frowned at this and poked Marcus with the knife again, "Oops~ Anyways, yes he's becoming… somewhat… human again, almost all his DNA is destroying the virus, it's either his body fighting against its or his will…" He said evenly.

Marcus grabbed the scalpel and pretty much stabbed Sebastian in his own ass and he looked to Matthew and kissed him again whispering, "I knew it~ When I saw you that night, I felt my cold heartbeat, because I've always been in love with you Matthew~" Matthew stared at the other and he bit his lower lip and looked away, he had liked the other as well and it was his first time someone admitting their love to him, he couldn't stop the smile on his face and he mumbled, "I-I love you too Marcus~"

The knife in Sebastian ass did hurt he would admit, but not as much as Matthew confessing to Marcus and he just looked away from them with a sigh, "So yeah… I guess Marcus is hope life can exist… _And Matthew's only love…_" The last part echoed in his mind and he flatly said as he went to the lab door, "Time to go, it's getting late, and we need to leave this place."

Marcus stared at the other and said, "Ah come on, don't be all booty hurt you old man!" Matthew looked at Sebastian and he noticed how the other was acting a bit coldly at this and he felt sadden as he mumbled, "I… I want to stay here Sebastian…It's safer than the outside, I want to stay here till tomorrow." Honestly he didn't want to, but he just wanted not to worry about being killed right now, or for Sebastian to try to leave them after this, instead he just tried to focus on the two males because even though he loved Marcus, for some reason he had this strange longing for Sebastian as well.

"Fine… There are two rooms down the hall my men used to share, two beds in each… I'll go to my old room and change into a new uniform, I'm sure I left some behind." He said, not even looking at the other two, and he just sighed, defeated right now as he went to his old room. He was tired and he didn't even bother with his usual hateful comment or glare at Marcus, even if he burned with jealousy he had acknowledge Marcus had won, hell not even the other's comment fazed him to make him yell like he would have had, all he did was wince slightly at the word like a beaten dog.

Marcus watched the other leave and he looked at Matthew, "You like him… Don't you Matthew?" Matthew blushed at that and shook his head, "I-I love you Marcus really! …B…But…" He frowned and looked away; he couldn't deny it now that the other pointed it out. Marcus patted his head and smiled at him, "It's okay, because I like him too, and I have an idea for him to like us both as well." Matthew looked at him and wonder what the other's plan was, "How are we going to do that Marcus?"

~ASC~

Sebastian was silent when he went to his room, the place looking exactly as he left it with his bed half made and pictures of himself and his men covering the walls from his birthday when they shoved a cupcake in his face to when he handed them their badges, his last picture was when they made him a brand new advance uniform, the very one that had survived these two long years. He smiled and went to the shower, the water cold since the entire building was running on a backup generator and warm water was a luxury they could not afford. He cleaned himself of all dirt from the years away and he almost felt normal as he used his old shampoo and soup even, though only the soap seemed to last, he then combed his hair to take out the knots and his hair shined like it used to back then. He stepped out of the shower, drying his hair and body, before he went to the closet again. He pulled out a box and he smiled it was another uniform. He carefully put it on and he almost got teary eyed again, he looked exactly like he used to, completely professional minus his slightly messy hair, the uniform fit him perfect as the material moved with his body perfectly, _I missed this, but… I wish I had Matthew to complete it all~_

Matthew was now sure that Sebastian wasn't the one who molested him last night, why? Because Marcus was the one doing it right now, it was supposedly the other's plan and the shaggy older teen kept telling him to not cover his mouth, but he couldn't it, never used to doing this before of course he was shy. He whimpered and moaned loudly as he accidentally knocked over a vase near the bed, they ignored it though as they continued with the plan, Marcus hoping that Sebastian would come when he hears Matthew's cries of passion, "I know it hurts Matthew, but if I don't do this, it'll hurt even more, so please keep holding on, I promise it will feel very good." Matthew nodded and moaned louder in pleasure, his inexperienced body hardly holding out as the other made him come and he called out Sebastian's name in pleasure, Marcus having told him to do so with the promise that Sebastian will come over and make him feel this way too.

Sebastian heard a cry for him and he quickly ran to the other room to find Matthew, he was worried when he had heard a sound of breaking glass, but it was Matthew's voice calling out to him that made him break down the door, his expression was one full of worry because he thought Matthew had gotten injured or something, but the sight he was met with made him blush horribly, _O-Ooh~ T-that's why he screamed~_

Marcus heard the other burst in and he tried not to laugh, he looked to the flustered raven and said, "I knew you were a pervert, but that's okay since my little Matthew called for you~" He made Matthew look at Sebastian and the blonde moaned softly, Marcus not giving him a break, the other's fingers were still pressing on his sweet spot and he looked to Sebastian with lust filled eyes, and Marcus told him, "Call for him again my little tiger~" Matthew moaned again and with a flush face and trembling lips he whispered softly, "S-Sebastian, ma-make love to me~"

Sebastian was beyond flustered and he stared at them and he said, "I… You…" He was at a loss for words actually and he looked at him, "M-Matthew are you serious because I would not like it if you're doing this as a joke~"

"It's no joke soldier man~" Marcus said, eyeing the raven as he continued to please Matthew, "He wants you, very much, I even waited to not take his virginity just so you could come, now Matthew, go ahead and touch Sebastian, show him how much you want him like you want me~" Mathew grasped Sebastian's belt and he was a bit flustered, soft moans coming from him as he undid the other's pants and he took Sebastian's member into his mouth and started sucking it, giving small whimpers as Marcus slipped two more fingers into him, stretching him as he tried to please Sebastian, hoping he was doing it correctly, his hand stroked the shaft while he sucked on the tip, _S-so good~ If I had known it would feel like this, I would have done this a whole lot sooner~_

"Ah~" Sebastian gave a groan at this and he looked at the blonde as lust started to fill him, he didn't expect the other would want him in such a way after he said he loved Marcus, hell he was surprised Marcus would share Matthew like this, but those thoughts were pushed aside as he hesitantly touched the blonde's smooth skin, the only thing he knew for sure was this felt amazing. "Matthew take more of Sebastian in you~ Com on, don't you want him to feel pleasure too?" Matthew did as Marcus said and he was digging his nails on the white hips, moaning a bit more as he sucked Sebastian harder, he felt very warm from being touched, but it felt good to him. Marcus smiled at this and he looked to Sebastian and smirked, "He's still so tight, no matter how much I stretch him, hell his tight hole keeps sucking me in~" Sebastian blushed slightly from the other's rather descriptive words, and his hand slid down the blonde's back till he was at his scissored entrance and he slipped his own fingers in, pressing on the sweet spot, making Matthew moan more in delight.

"I want to be his first, but so do you I bet~ I know we have our differences, but I never once said I hated you, in fact I want to break bread, or in this case, share Matthew~ After all, love should always be shared~" He leaned forward and kissed Sebastian on the lips, and he took the other's free hand and placed it on Matthew's hips.

Sebastian moaned at this since he found the kiss from the blue eyed male something he liked also, his fingers moved inside Matthew with Marcus own, and his hand moved from the smooth tan hip down to the weeping length and he stroked Matthew, his teeth nipped Marcus lips with desire as he spoke a little huskily, "Yes~ Sharing is something I can agree on Marcus." He fingers gripped Matthew around his base and pulled upwards to cause a constant pleasureful friction.

Marcus smirked at this and he nipped Sebastian's jawline, going down to the other's chest and he whispered, "Remember, we can't break him so quickly, let him enjoy being so affectionately petted by the two people who care for him deeply~" He made Matthew stop sucking on Sebastian's length and the blonde whimpered a bit, his face flushed and his body buzzed with pleasure and he looked up at the two and Marcus smiled at Matthew, "So cute Matthew~ Let us please you till you've reached nirvana~" Matthew nodded and he went to Sebastian and kissed the other, sitting on the raven's lap as Marcus kissed his body and his tongue teased the other's entrance, making the blonde gasp in pleasure, holding tightly to Sebastian who stroked Matthew's length and he sucked on Matthew's neck, making the other moan more and more as he breathed out, "S-Sebastian, M-Marcus~ So good, feels so good~"

Both males whispered sweet nothings to Matthew as he nipped and sucked the blonde's neck to leave his own mark, and he trailed his kisses down the other's chest and pulled an erect bud into his mouth as he nipped it, his hand stroking the blonde in a steady rhythm with himself.

"Ah~ S-Sebastian, Marcus~" Matthew moaned again, his body moving to the pleasure as Sebastian took care of his upper body and Marcus did his lower half, the other telling him how sweet he tasted, and how much they both loved him, and he groaned a bit as Marcus stopped his blissful torture and looked at Matthew, "Tell us what you want now Matthew~ It's your night of pleasure after all~" The blonde bit his lower lip, feeling shy about what he wanted from them.

Sebastian smiled and kissed him gently, "It's fine Matthew, tell us what you want, we only wish to please you~" Matthew mumbled something, but it was hardly a whisper, and Marcus chuckled and said, "Speak up Matthew, it's only us after all." He looked at them and told them, "I-I want you both… I-Inside me~" He muttered the last part quietly but Marcus heard it and he was sure Sebastian did as well as he laughed softly, "Is that all? Okay Matthew but please bare with us, it'll hurt with the both of us~" The blonde nodded and he positioned himself and gently kissed Sebastian as he told the raven, "Let's give him a wonderful performance then~"

"Indeed~" Sebastian told the other and he did the same as the brunette as he kissed Matthew then Marcus again, he enjoyed the taste of both on his tongue as he stroked the blonde still because he wanted the other to feel pleasure at all times. "Take a nice deep breath Matthew, if you have to scream, go ahead and let it out~" Marcus and Sebastian said as they both slit into Matthew, and they heard Matthew whimper and held on tightly to Sebastian, his body trembling from being stretched so much that he was sure he was going to tear. A few tears slipped because of the pain, but he tried to relax as much as possible. Sebastian groaned at the incredible tightness but he stayed still for the other, his lips kissing away the tears as he tried to soothe him by rubbing circles on the soft hip with his free hand.

"Shh~ Matthew, we promised to make it feel really good for you~" Marcus said as he gently kissed the blonde's shoulder, placing a small love bite on it, Matthew nodded and sniffled a bit, "I-I know, it's just that you both are really big!" That boosted the males' egos as they started rocking their hips, pressing on the blonde's sweet spot, making Matthew groan in painful pleasure.

Sebastian lips brushed against the small bite Marcus had left on Matthew's shoulder and he kissed it softly as he placed a matching mark on the other's shoulder, his hand stroking the blonde now with every movement they made, and his thumb slid across the moist slit.

"A-ah~" Matthew moaned softly his hips moving with the two males, it felt painful, but good, and he felt as if his body was starting to get warmer and warmer from being pressed against Sebastian and Marcus as they both touched and pleasured his body, it was amazing for him. Marcus placed one hand on Matthew's chest, pinching a pink bud and his other hand was on Sebastian's hip, his nails digging in to the other's white flesh. Sebastian kissed Matthew gently as he pressed more into blonde, his movements completely in sync with Marcus as he began to tease the other's chest with nips and sucks on the sensitive skin.

"M-More please~" Matthew said, his toes curling in pleasure and Marcus nipped his ear whispering, "Whatever you want Matthew." He moved with Sebastian, stabbing the sweet spot over and over, making the blonde moan loudly and he called both their names over and over, his body trembling in pleasure and his ecstasy growing more and more, Marcus stroked Matthew's weeping length and his hand spread the sweet drops onto the hot member, making it slick so his and Sebastian's strokes were matching their thrusts, their pleasures were growing within them.

Sebastian gave Matthew sweet kisses as well as too Marcus, and it was obvious that he didn't mind the blue eyed teen anymore. "S-Sebastian~" Matthew called out as he looked up at the other and he said something that made Marcus immediately stoop, "I-I want you to be in Marcus too, so we can all move together~" Marcus eyebrow twitched at this, it was obvious that the special moment between all of them was now ruined, "Hellllll no!" Sebastian was surprised as hell took as he stared at Matthew, "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like that." _Not to mention that he just screamed in my ear like a damn banshee! Fuck talk about hearing damage!_

"A-Ah b-but don't you want to feel Marcus too? I… I wanted you both to like each other~" He looked sad at this, and Marcus gulped, he was going to say yes, but his will to keep his virginity was so much stronger. Unfortunately for him Sebastian was too much of a sucker, he kissed Matthew gently and said, "I don't hate Marcus, Matthew, I do like him, so if that's what you want I'll see if I can sway his decision~" He said with a rather devious grin and he looked at the other boy and kissed him fiercely, being older did give him a few tricks as he was an excellent French kisser, his hands moving from Matthew to Marcus this time.

Marcus eyes widen and he tried to push the other off, but Matthew was now helping the other male by turning around and he was no on his lap, moving his hips and riding the male. Marcus was moaning from the double pleasure he was getting, but still was furious in his mind. _SON OF A BITCH1 NO! NOT MY VIRGINITY!_ Sebastian broke the kiss for a moment as he licked the boy's lower lip and he slowly spoke, "Don't worry… I'll be very careful with you~" He said and he slipped his fingers behind the other and began to prepare him like he had done to Matthew, his much longer fingers finding the other's prostate with little effort after he inserted a second finger, _He's so tight also~ He may dislike this now, but I'm sure he'll enjoy it as much as Matthew~_

"Ngh!" Marcus covered his mouth, but Matthew removed his hands and kissed him deeply this time as his moaning voice resonated with Marcus, his hips still going up and down on the other's throbbing member. Marcus was going to murder those two for what they were doing to him, but he can't deny that he was enjoying it a bit. Sebastian knew the other would most likely get revenge, but not before he gave the other such sweet pleasure also, though he did keep his promise as he prepared the shaggy haired boy as much as possible so he wouldn't feel as much pain, he was considerate since it was Marcus first time after all and he didn't give the other the option to protest any further as he entered him in a single swift and precise movement. "Ah fuck!" Marcus shouted and Matthew groaned when Sebastian thrusted in. Sebastian's hands gripped Marcus hips as he waited for the other to adjust completely, the sight of Matthew on the other just as arousing as being inside the blue eyed teen at the same time made him just want to forget going hard, but kept calm.

Matthew wished they both would move, but when they took too long he got in patient and he stared forcing Marcus to press against Sebastian, both males hissed and Marcus groaned as Matthew continued to rock his hips for more till Marcus did the same as well, _F-fuck it's like some magical force is making me get screwed over!_

Sebastian was unaware of Marcus thoughts, nor would he have cared, but he did kiss the other in a small apologetic way as he moved his hips, the force rocking the other to make him trust into the blonde more, _I love these two so much~ Who would have guessed in a world like this a moment as loving together could be possible~_

They were both moaning in pleasure, Matthew moving his body to every thrust, his teeth biting Marcus neck and the shaggy haired teen panted as he raised his hips up, sliding deeper into Matthew and Sebastian going deeper into him, "D-Damn you both~" He moaned out, he no longer could deny the pleasure rising in his body.

"Hehe~ Love you too Marcus~" He said in response to what the other said and he continued to sweetly make love to them both, their bodies so warm from how close they all are.

"I-I'm so close~" Matthew breathed out, his body trembling from his buildup of pleasure, Marcus groaned at this and he flipped the blonde so he was underneath him and he got on his hands and knees for Sebastian to continue his thrusts but in this position both he and Sebastian can look at Matthew's pleasure filled face and he whispered, "You've held out this long Matthew, it's okay, you deserve to come for being such a good boy~"

"Yes, and so do you Marcus~" Sebastian said as he continued his relentless on said teen, his movements making the other slip deeper into Matthew as his hands caressed them both, their skins sliding all together as their heated passion build to its immense peaks.

"Ah!" Matthew threw his head back as he felt his pleasure erupt, his toes curling and he held on tightly to Marcus as he came between their stomachs, Marcus groaned loudly at how tight Matthew's walls clutched him and it didn't help with Sebastian's heavy and hard thrusts to his prostate and it made him groan loudly as he spilled his hot seeds into Matthew, his own body reacted by tightening around Sebastian's thick member so the other climaxed as well, feeling a white hot pleasure that washed over his body in waves and he called out both their names as he rode out their ecstasy till they were all physically drained and they collapsed on the bed, panting and both younger males held Sebastian's hands as they looked to the raven, both muttering, "I love you~"

Sebastian smiled, never feeling more loved and he kissed them both deeply and passionately, "I love you both also, very much~"

"Good, because you're an ass! I'm going to fuck you and I'm going to make Matthew join me!" The blonde blushed at this, but didn't look as if he was going to say no to doing such a thing. Sebastian blinked at this and frowned, "No." He said flatly, it was more than obvious he does not bottom at all.

"I'm not giving you a choice, sleep with one eye open Sebastian, or I'll claim your white ass!" He said with a devious smirk on his face and he grabbed Matthew and pulled him close to cuddle, "You're my stuff animal for the night Matthew, be a good tiger and go beddy bye~" Matthew looked ready to kick his ass. Sebastian huffed a little, not taking the threat lightly though as he watched them a little hesitant, but Matthew's cuteness at the moment was distracting him as he moved closer to lie next to the other.

"S-Sebastian, if we do that to you I promise to be gentle." Matthew said shyly as he held Sebastian's hand against his chest, "He may be gentle, but I'll tear your ass up!" Marcus said, ruining the cute moment. Sebastian growled softly and only stayed near Matthew, "Shut it Marcus, like hell I'll let you get close to me, I'd kick you off the bed!"

Matthew pouted at the two and Marcus just smirked at this, "Again, you will have no choice at all~" Sebastian growled again at that, "I'm older and much bigger so don't think you'd have the strength to hold me down!" He said a little spitefully, he might be a little over protective of his backside, but then again he is a lot older and bigger than them.

Marcus just huffed a bit and snuggled closer with Matthew, keeping the blonde all to himself and away from Sebastian, "So you say Sebastian Michaelis~" The raven rolled his eyes and just tried to rest by them, his hearing alert in case the two tried anything but he was tired from such a longer day, but the two had slept peacefully, Marcus even laughing a bit cause of his dream, it wasn't him who will get Sebastian anyways, it was Matthew and he knew this.

Matthew woke up from a very vivid dream of Sebastian and he went to the other and stared kissing him sweetly, laying his body on the other's feeling very turned on. Sebastian had just barely fallen asleep since he was worn out, but when he felt a warm pressure on him he gave a soft groan and shift a little from the weight. Matthew smiled and did something unexpected of his character and he tied Sebastian's hands together with the raven's belt and he woke Marcus up and the shaggy haired boy smirked and joined Matthew as they pleasure the raven, slowly warming him up for what was going to come and they both whispered, "We will not let you rest so easy tonight Love~"

Sebastian did not expect them to make good on their threat, but apparently they did, and he knew this would be a very long and restless night for him and no cursing or ranting he did would change it, his lovers together apparently were enough to pin him down. They had completely tortured the raven into submission and when it was morning both of them woke up happy and satisfied, "Have fun Matthew?" Marcus asked, the blonde blushed and nodded, "S-Sebastian was really tight at first, but he felt so much better the fourth time around~"

The sexually abused raven just groaned and didn't bother moving as he had an arm over his eyes, his lover half not wanting to be moved or touched right now as he grumbled a few curses, last night, although pleasureful after the first few times, have been both excruciating and a little embarrassing to have been topped like that. They just grinned at him but Marcus smile fell and he heard something and his eyes widen, "Did we even fucking close the door yesterday!"

Sebastian immediately sat up at that and hissed in pain, "Shit did we?" He couldn't remember, but that was definitely not good.

Matthew and Marcus dressed up quickly and they rushed outside and saw them coming in and they gulped and Matthew pushed Marcus forward, "Y-You talk to them!"

Sebastian barely managed to get his uniform on as he stumbled over to Matthew's side and in his sore state he was in no condition to fight right away, the blue eyed cute idiot was on his own, he just hoped zombies can communicate.

Marcus felt like running but there was nowhere to run so he cleared his throat and said loudly, "MY…. USE TO BE PEOPLE! I TOO WAS LIKE YOU, SEARCHING THE STREETS FOR FOOD, TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH MY TIME EXCEPT FOR EATNG, BUT I HAVE FOUND SOMETHING I HAVE FOUND MY WAY BACK TO LIFE! I HAVE BEEN BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH AND I, LIKE YOU, WAS ON THE BORDER TILL I FORCED MYSELF TO CHOOSE. I WAS LIKE YOU BUT NOW I AM BACK TO ME, MY MEMORIES EVER LASTING AND MY HEART JUST WARM AND BEATING, SO PLEASE TURN AWAY FROM THE HUNGER FROM THE EMPTINESS, AND FROM ALL THE WANDERING AND COME BACK TO US ALL!" They just looked at him, unsure of what was going on, "… Oh fuck this! JUST WATCH MORONS!" He grabbed Matthew and Sebastian and kissed them both deeply and passionately and the zombies watched this, a shining light coming to their dim eyes and their hearts started beating.

So the speech was obviously useless, but at least the other got his point across, though even if Sebastian liked the kiss, it wasn't exactly romantic, considering there were a lot of zombies watching the ex-zombie boy do this. He even felt like some science demonstration for them, though he placed his focus on the kiss, or else he would have run like hell, sore or not.

Marcus pushed them away and shouted, "COME ON EVERYONE GRAB SOMEONE AND MAKE LOVE! HELL YOU GET ONE YOU GET ONE AND YOU GET ONE!" He said pointed at some zombies and he just threw his arms to the air, "EVERYONE GRAB SOMEONE AND MAKE SOME LOVING! COME HERE MATTHEW AND SEBASTIAN!" He pretty much tackled both of them and started stripping them, the zombies were already starting an orgy, and apparently Marcus was able to bring them back, but only with the power of sex.

"YOU'RE SUCH A SEX ADDICT!" Matthew shouted as he tried to stop the teen from stripping him. "I've been waiting 2years, so shut up and let's fuck!" Matthew gave a shriek as the other made him ride Sebastian and it was pretty obvious how much Marcus wanted this, especially since they continued for an entire day, damn him and Sebastian for loving a sex addict, "I BLAME YOU SEBASTIAN!"

"I DENY ALL ACCUSATIONS!" Sebastian shouted as he groaned, though it was also his fault, but Marcus was a major pervert so 99% of the blame was all on him.

~A~

"And that is how Marcus saved the world." Matthew said to a few young kids that they had adopted. "So wait… Daddy Marcus fucked you all till the zombies were normal."

"I… Don't want to talk about that… Some things should not be retold, especially how exactly he saved us."

"…You really are bottom bitch huh Daddy Matthew?"

"Fuck you Chris."


	17. Absolute Mistake

_**Wooo! I'm getting a car! It's a 1994 Corsica, it might be old but it'll be my first car and I'm happy! I am mobile bitches! Woo! Also Marabella15 and I really enjoyed this story and I can't wait for you all to read this!**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Black Butler, I own Matthew and Marcus. This story idea is from Absolute Boyfriend the manga, not from us.**_

_Summary: No one wants to be lonely, but when you've been rejected so many times it makes you wonder if anyone will ever truly love you, as they say sometimes you have to wait for it to happen, but why wait when you can order one? Then again you don't always get exactly what you want, life after all is mysterious that way~_

_Absolute Mistake_

Matthew was just rejected by his crush, it didn't help the other thought he was stupid looking, he was shorter then guys, hell shorter than the girls in high school! His hair usually covered his eyes since it was so shaggy and he hasn't had the time to get it cut.

He sighed as he left school, he thought girls would think he was cute, but they find him weird. He sighed as he went back to his apartment and was bored on the internet, having a break from work today, and he saw a weird ad, "Perfect Girlfriend? Create your perfect girlfriend, whether maid, housewife, or an adventurous lover… It's probably one of those blow-up dolls… Damn though I am bored!" He clicked the link and started registering and he was given this huge questionnaire and he filled it out, mostly basic stuff like great cook, cool, mysterious, etcetera. Then he started on appearances, pale like snow skin and black raven hair nice and long, stuff like that really, then he got cheesy when it came to personality and other attributes and he started putting hilarious stuff like always there to defend him and be possessive, and take a shower with him always, and to be strong for lifting up furniture for him to clean. _Oh god, I hope I don't get a she-hulk blow up doll or something! Though it be cool if I actually got a girl._ He ordered it in express shipping and he yawned and went to bed, "Another rejection, and I really liked her too…"

~AM~

The order was sent to the factory and the main attendant smiled as he received it, "Ah~ Another request, a very detailed one as well since he even added extras… Hm… I wonder if he's gay. Some of this stuff sounds like something for men." The person instantly went to work on the creation so it would be ready come morning, but he decided he would try something new and although he did everything the customer asked and he changed the gender.

The snow colored male lay on his table completely flawless with his long raven hair, well-muscled body, and soft pink lips. He stood back and looked at his handy work, "Perfect, but his hairstyle is too long for this time and age." That was quickly fixed as he trimmed it to a more fashionable look with long bangs and shorter back. When he was done he smiled and placed his creation delicately inside the wooden crate to be delivered. There was a small manual and receipt for the purchase in the crate to verify the specific order and then it was sent off, "The absolutely first of his kind, perfect and flawless, I hope his new owner is pleased." The creator smiled and went back to work.

~AM~

Matthew was late to school and he went through the day, hearing snickers from girls and pity looks from guys, it seems his crush had told the world that she rejected him. He sighed and wen school ended he went to his apartment, only to stop when he saw a huge box in front of his door, "W-what the? Ooh, is this the thing? Ah well, might as well open it and have a laugh when I see the blow up doll." He took the box in, struggling a bit and he closed the door and looked at the box, "Where they always this heavy!?" He shook his head and opened the box and his eyes widen as he stared at the realistic human **male** in the box. "Oh my god and he-he's naked!" He blushed and moved away and he wondered what the hell to do, "M-My god is this human trafficking! I mean even if it was, they couldn't send a female? …WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING, DAMN YOU BRAIN!"

The created boyfriend fell out of the crate since he's been moved around a lot and his body hit the ground, completely void of life since he was not activated yet, the booklet and receipt falling out beside him.

Matthew eeped when the thing fell and he looked at it and gave the human like think a poke, "Ok so maybe it's a broken robot sex toy? …Or a drugged human being. OH MY GOD I AM A SLAVE OWNER!" He covered his mouth and shook his head and poked the raven again and he turned around and started pacing back and forth, "D-Damn I can't believe this is happening, he's too heavy to move, why the fuck is he taller than me… AND WHY IS HE BIGGER!" He blushed and threw a jacket to cover 'it' and he saw the receipt and picked it up. It was complete bullshit; apparently they sent him a male. He huffed and read the instructions, but threw it away when he didn't understand it and he paced around again, "O-ok so I'll just r-return it and then it'll be se-ah!" He tripped over the raven's rather long legs and landed on top of him, his lips smacking on to the other's lips a bit hard since he drew blood from his and the other's lips.

His body registered the kiss and suddenly he began to breathe, his lungs expanding as he took in his first breath. His took a while to open as his entire bodily systems began to activate and he blinked a few times before focusing on his new owner, his programmed emotions taking a while to work as he began to take in the world around him, and his hand moved to touch his lip since he tasted something metallic, "Ow…" He said simply.

Matthew squeaked and looked at the other, not realizing he was sitting on the nude man's lap, "You're alive!" The man blinked and sat up, "Yes, you activated me, and I am now fully functional." He said, tilting his head to the side slightly as he blinked in curiosity. Matthew did the same and poked the other's cheek, it was cold, not exactly warm at all, but it was also hard, harder than bone, "Are you an android, or cyborg?"

The raven blinked again and copied Matthew as he poked the warm cheek, "I'm your new boyfriend, and I'm here to please you every which way." Matthew froze at that and he pointed at him, "You… And me….boyfriends?"

"Yes, I was made to your specifications." He answered.

"BUT I ASKED FOR A GIRL! NOT A BOY, AND WHY DON'T YOU HAVE LONG HAIR, I'M GOING TO COMPLAIN!" He grabbed the manual, and tried to find some sort of contact information, still not moving from the other's lap. This confused the automaton as he said, "I'm not to your liking?" He frowned a little at this, he may have just been activated, and his system was still warming up, but he did have some automatic emotions on.

"Ah well… No I guess you kind of are what I asked for, but… I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M TALKING TO YOU LIKE THIS. YOU'RE A MAN! AH!" He let the gook go and he covered his face, "I can't be dealing with this now! Why is today a crappy one! First I am rejected, and then I'm made fun of for even thinking I had a shot, and now this!" He tried not to cry, but he did and he rub them away, sometimes the stress got to him and he ended up crying so he can't explode from all the stress. The raven saw the tears and his caring emotion came on and he knew what to do as he held the other closely and rubbed small soothing circles into his back, "I'm sorry I'm not what you want Matthew, I can be returned if that is what you want, in three days my creator will come to see if you are satisfied with me, if you're not, you can have me disassembled…" He said the last part with slight hesitation, and he felt more emotions surface, he now felt fear.

Matthew sniffled a bit and moved away from the other and looked up at him, and he suddenly remembered that the other was naked and he gave a very unmanly shriek and covered his face, "W-WE'LL TALK ABOUT THAT LATER, J-JUST GO PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" He didn't see anything wrong with him being naked though, "I do not come with my own clothing Matthew, and I cannot get up with you on top of me."

"Eee!" He got off the other and still kept his eyes shut, "J-Just borrow some of… DON'T TOUCH MY CLOTHES YOU'LL RIP THEM INHALF! I'LL JU-JUST GET A TOWEL!" He removed his hands from his eyes and he pointed to the bathroom, for some reason his eyes had to look down at the other's girth and he covered his face again in embarrassment.

The raven stood up and went to the bathroom as he was told though the towels were a bit small so it didn't covered as much as Matthew would like. He took this opportunity to look at himself for the first time in the mirror and he blinked in surprise, "Matthew, why did you create me with red eyes? This is not a normal human eye color." He said from the bathroom as he touched his face, the ring on his finger dull without the other wearing his ring.

"T-they're not red! They're rust color; I thought it would be beautiful with snow white skin and smoldering eyes with pink lips and long black hair..." Matthew sighed at this and just tried to pick up the mess from the other's crate and he spotted a pretty ring. He picked it up and tried it on, but it didn't fit on any of his fingers except for his ring. He blushed and the stone turned pink as if imitating his flustered face.

The raven felt the other's emotions when he put on the ring and he smiled as he left the bathroom, "My hair can grow." He said as he went over to Matthew and touched his cheek, "You are cute when you blush~" This made Matthew blush even harder, the mood ring now turning different colors from black, red, pink, and even green as he shouted, "S-STUPID GUYS AREN'T CUTE!" He was upset because he hoped a girl would tell him something like that, not a man.

The mixed emotions the other gave off confused the sex toy and he furrowed his finely arched eyebrows, "But Matthew, you are cute? Adorable, petite, loveable, what word would you like me to use?"

"N-NONE!" Matthew flushed harder, though he was secretly please, but tried to be pissed off since it was a guy telling him this stuff, unfortunately his mood ring told all his little secrets to the raven without him knowing, "J-just aggh! Just stay there!" He felt so embarrassed and even worse, he felt like his young mind was raped to many times by the other's nudeness and now from the other wearing a short towel. He shook his head and hoped the other wouldn't be too much of a bother to him, he had homework after all and a job, then he had to make himself some lunch and clean his apartment, check his account for any money he had left over so he wasn't running out anytime soon. _Busy, busy, busy!_ The stone turned a mix of yellow and pink, showing how flustered and worried he was.

The raven didn't like it when he felt that and he smiled as he realized why Matthew was feeling this way. _I'll do all his chores while he does his homework! Maybe that will make him happy!_ He quickly set to work on cleaning the apartment since it was dirty to his perfect standards that Matthew had picked for him and he then started the meal that was extremely extravagant and fit for a king.

Matthew sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck as he got a call from his employer, saying that the restaurant was closed for a while because some idiot drove into the building, so now he was out of a job. He just sighed again and tried to finish his history essay and also his math homework and he stopped and smelled something delicious. _What the_? He followed the smell and saw something cooking on the stove and his ring turned red as he drooled over it and had a happy ecstasy look on his face. _Oh god it smells so good~_ It's been a long time since he ate a real meal, besides store bought and he was hungry now, but stopped and realized his entire apartment was clean, no sparkling! Like seriously tiny little sparkles were floating! A light blush passed over his face as he realized the other did this for him and his ring turned into a warm forest green color, showing how deeply he was happy.

The raven washed his hands since he was done preparing the meal and he took off the apron he had found and borrowed, his bangs pulled neatly back but a single lock of hair never stayed out of his face and he smiled kindly to the blonde, "I'm glad you're happy~" He had cleaned everything even the bathroom in what would be record time for any normal person while the food was cooking, he even washed all the dirty dishes and arranged them all in the cabinets in order by size and he just had one plate he got out for Matthew and even made fresh tea for him. The slightly dirty apron proved that he had done everything from scratch.

Matthew looked at the other and a light blush was on his face as he looked away, having noticed the other's outfit and he said, "I-It's alright, I guess for a guy…" He was trying to act casual, but he was really happy, never feeling like this before, and he sat down at the table and took out a small list and added clothes, lots of clothes for the raven. This just made said raven smiled since he could feel how happy the other was and he got the food off the stove when it was perfect. He had made Matthew a complete dinner of steak and gravy with mashed potatoes and he even made buttered rolls in the oven. How he did that all in the small amount of time was amazing as he set the wonderful plate of food in front of Matthew. He himself could eat if he wanted to but he didn't' get hungry so he just drank some water to keep his motor running.

For Matthew, the meal smelled utterly delicious and he held up the fork and knife and sniffled a bit, _I-It's so beautiful, but IT'LL LOOK BETTER IN MY STOMACH!_ He ate the meal like he was a starving child and had a big smile on his face, he can be a messy eater and he got crumbs on his cheeks and gravy on the corner of his lips, it was freaking amazing to him, the mash potatoes fluffy like he likes them, the steak well done and a bit tangy, the gravy had a wonderful aroma and taste, and don't get started on the butter rolls, it was utterly orgasmic to him!

The raven watched this, pleased with himself, and he only leaned forward to wipe away a bit of gravy off Matthew' nose with his long index finger before licking it off, "Slow down Matthew~ You might choke~" Matthew blushed at that and turned his head away as he finished his meal and drank his tea completely, "D-Don't do that again!" He grabbed a napkin and whipped his face clean and he looked at Sebastian and pushed the list towards him, "Okay for three days you're stuck with me, so at least I can try to take care of you till then. Write down what you need and I guess I'll set up the guest bed for you."

The raven didn't understand at all, "I don't need food since I don't have to eat; I guess clothing is my only necessity." He said, looking at Matthew and he smiled slightly. He didn't wish to show to the other what he said about the three days scared him so he hid it well. "Why do I have to sleep in a guest bed?" _Why is everything I do causing a negative effect on him, would it matter if I was a woman this much?_

"Because! There isn't any other room except mine! And I don't own a couch or TV, and I can't have you sleeping in the living room like some free loader! L-Look you are my responsibility ok? I ordered you so that means I have to take care of you, so-so no buts!" He was blushing badly at this; it felt as if he was keeping a pet instead of a grown man, "Remind me to burn that apron also!"

The raven blinked and just nodded, "Yes Matthew." He said and his smile faltered slightly but he didn't argue and he just took the dirty dishes and pan and washed them, his movements automatic and he said nothing almost like if he was a servant, _I just want to make you happy Matthew, even if it's only for three days~_

Matthew sighed a bit and looked at the item list and muttered, "I should buy them today. You! Uhm… I'll call you Sebastian! Stay here and don't answer the door!" He said, he didn't want Sebastian to answer the door, especially naked! He grabbed his wallet and went out and he thought over the stuff he put on Sebastian, wishing he had grabbed the receipt so he can remember, he knew some of the mandatory things in his ideal girl was, clean, possessive, lover, protective, wants to spoil him, and clinger, as in getting lonely easy if he's not by his side. _ I don't think some of those would work? Hell half the things I put probably aren't in him, shoot I doubt sexually active would c- Oh god I hope not! How do two guys even do it? WHY AM I THINKINGTHIS?!_ He shook his head and just went to the market two blocks away from his house and just bought the food and some cheap clothes, he had to bargain buy or else he can lose all his money on expensive stuff. He sighed and checked off the clothes and headed back to his apartment. _Gosh how am I going to handle three days? And yet… Why do I get this feeling that he would be scared of being abandoned…?_ He frowned at this and couldn't help thinking how he was abandon by his past foster parents before and he had no choice but to rely on himself. _But he isn't a human, he's a robot, they'll just dismantle him…Just because I wanted him perfect, he'll be torn apart…_

_~AM~_

Sebastian waited till he was sure the other was gone and he set the perfectly washed dishes away and he sat at the table, he missed the other greatly, and he was only gone for a few minutes! He began to wonder how the first and last three days of his life will work. Would he taste food? Technically he tasted the gravy off of Matthew's nose, would he ever get to try out all his capabilities, or would they all go to waste? He sat there and he stared at the grains in the wood of the table and he felt his chest hurt slightly. He was different than most of his creator's projects, he had a mechanical heart in the center of his chest, and he head tears that were not sliding down his cheek and he quickly swiped it away and stared at the saline droplets on his palm, they were tears of fear of not having the chance to live. He shook his head and sighed, he shouldn't worry about himself, Matthew was his top priority, and will before his remaining time. So as he waited for Matthew to return, he just sat at the table motionless.

Matthew arrived back to the apartment and he had a bag in his mouth as he tried to open the door, after a few difficult tries he finally did it and closed it with the heel of his shoe and he placed the bags on the table, "Alright, they aren't fancy clothes, but they are nice, and they'll fit you just fine I think, if not I'll just sew them for you." He didn't know the other was upset, but when the other didn't respond he looked at him and saw how almost lifeless Sebastian was, "Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he sat next to the other and touched the cold shoulder.

Sebastian snapped out of it and he looked at the other and smiled slightly, "Ah, I missed you~" He said, like the warm touch on his shoulder, _So far today, I have felt pain from my lip, the warmth of Matthew's hand, his cute face, and the sound of his wonderful voice~_ He was mentally trying to save all the small memories before he was to be destroyed, "Can you call me by my new name Matthew?"

Matthew was confused at this request but just nodded, "Sebastian~"

He smiled at this, _I can say I have a name~_ "I like it a lot Matthew~" This made the blonde smile back, "I'm glad~ Here try out your new clothes Sebastian and tell me if they fit or not." He handed the raven two bags, he got him more than enough clothes to last for a few years not three days, but he didn't seemed to notice as he guided the other to his bedroom, "Don't worry if they don't fit Sebastian, just don't take off the tags." Sebastian nodded and went to change, he looked at the clothes and touched them all before he picked an outfit, a simple black cut off t-shirt and black jeans, _I like the color, but so many clothes? I'll never be able to wear them all, oh well I wonder if Matthew will like how I look, maybe then…_

Matthew yawned softly as he went to his bathroom and placed the new tooth brush in the cup next to his, he didn't know if androids or whatever Sebastian was get bad breath, but he didn't want to go rushing back in case the other had halitosis or something. _Why do I care about his breath? God I'm weird! _His house phone went off as he adjusted some stuff around his sink, and he wondered who would be calling him, he headed to the phone but was late to answer as voicemail came on and a feminine voice came after, "Hello Matthew? This is Ariel, and well I… I had the biggest crush on you for the longest time~" His eyes widen at this and he rushed faster to the phone, his heart beating in excitement, _Ariel? She's from the class next to mine!_

Sebastian had left the room before Matthew did and he heard the voicemail and the girl calling and he was instantly filled with jealousy and before Matthew could even touch the phone, he snatched it and answered, "I HATE YOU!" He then slammed it back on the receiver and crossed his arms, looking at Matthew firmly; he had the jealousy down to a T.

"S-Sebastian what the hell was that!" He stared at the other in shock and then it passed through his mind, _Possessive, oh god it's cute when it's a girl, BUT IT'S VICIOUS WHEN IT'S A GUY!_

"I don't want you talking to her! I'm your boyfriend; I don't want some snot-nosed slut with you!" _No one deserves him except me!_

"S-Sebastian you are acting ridiculous! Aah! And it would have been my first confession!" He was angry at Sebastian and yet sad that he missed out on this once in a life time chance. Sebastian was surprised that Matthew was angry and sad, so he sighed and gave the phone back, even if the damaged was done, though he would not apologize for what he did. He couldn't because he was not sorry, he just frowned and tried very hard not to look hurt by this and he forced himself to apologize for over reacting, "I'm …. Sorry."

Matthew sighed and hanged the phone back onto the receiver, "It's too late now, let's just set up your bed, and…. You look nice Sebastian." He told the other before heading to his room and he took out an inflatable bed and started making it.

Sebastian was amazed at how being told he looked 'nice' could make him smile like Matthew just gave him the world. He helped Matthew out with the bed, and he was still smiling widely, _He said I looked nice! I can say that I look nice now~_

Matthew stopped the inflation and it was just his luck but he could hear a leak and he sighed, "Damn the bed is broken! Now where will you sleep?" Sebastian looked at him and in a questioning voice, "With you?" He wasn't really sure with what he asked, since Matthew told him now the first time. Matthew blushed at this, the mood ring shifting from red to pink like it was blinking, "F-Fine! But no funny business!"

"What is funny about sleeping?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, "Unless you want sex, I am capable of it, I am made to pleasure you as well as care for you~"

"THAT'S FUNNY BUSINESS!" He was so embarrassed and he really hated himself for picking such an option, "Never mind I'm taking a shower!" He really needed to go over that list, but he couldn't remember about the showering together. He went to the bathroom, Sebastian automatically following, and Matthew removed his clothes and moved his bangs out of his face and he got into the tub and started the water to try and calm himself down with the warmth, his large bright green eyes staring at his feet as he let the water run down his back.

Sebastian removed his clothes and slipped into the tub with Matthew, "Do you want help?" He asked the blonde and he thought, _His eyes are beautiful~_

"EEEE!" He released a shrill scream as he tried to cover his body, "S-SEBASTIAN! WAIT YOUR TURN!" Sebastian was confused by this as he was already soaked by the water, "Why? Didn't you ask for this?" He couldn't understand why Matthew was acting like this, and frankly, his ears were hurting badly when the other kept screaming, _How are males able to scream so loudly?_

"I asked for a girl!" He felt very embarrassed and pointed to the other side of the tub that was just two feet away from him, "Stay on your side!"

"Okay Matthew." He said as he did as he was told, his gaze never leaving Matthew as he looked at him. He liked how Matthew looked, the small slim body, not to many muscles, but his flat stomach would quiver from the cool air coming in, he saved that image in his memory. _Still he wants a girl, I am definitely male, why did my creator make me mail if my owner does not want me this way?_ Matthew knew the other was still watching him and he felt rather shy about his body, though he wondered if he'll ever grow up like his father did when he used to be in high school, he still felt… Inadequate compared to other guys, such a small body, a girlish face, big eyes, and a blush that would come out every time something flusters him, it made him wonder if maybe he should have been born the girl.

Sebastian stared at the other bathing, but he himself hardly moved. While Matthew was thinking he was the one at fault on gender, he was thinking the same about himself and he sighed softly, _I'm the defect, I should have been a female._ It wasn't his fault he was the way he is, but he deemed it so since the other was very clear he was a mistake. It hurt him a lot, and if the rings worked for Matthew too, the other would have seen a deep blue, but only for a moment as he tried not to focus on the sad thoughts; instead he was actually happy since this was his first shower. The warm water felt very good and he was amazing when his skin pinked slight form the temperature change, _How strange~_

"Here" Matthew handed Sebastian the bar of soap, his eyes clothes and his face flushed from the warm water and he grabbed his shampoo and started washing his hair, his fingers lightly rubbing his scalp and he sighed at the feeling. Matthew stared at the soap and imitated what Matthew did with it and he washed himself, he accidentally got some soap in his mouth and made an 'ick' face. Other than that, he looked at Matthew washing his hair and he couldn't resist touching the soapy hair just to see what it felt like, _It's soft~_

Matthew almost jump from the sudden touch but he just blushed and let the other do what he wanted, to frustrated with the other never listening to him anyways, _B-Besides, he probably doesn't know what he is doing, j-just calm down~_

Sebastian was glad he wasn't told to stop and he continued to touch Matthew's hair and he brushed his nails against Matthew's scalp. He was insanely curious so it didn't take long for him to let his fingers travel down and he touched the other's soft neck his fingers skimming the jugular, _I can feel his pulse~_ Matthew blushed more at this and tried to calm down but his heart was beating so face, and he just tried to reason with himself, _He's just curious Matthew so let him continue, and only stop him if he goes too far!_

When he wasn't stopped again he continued to further touch the other, he didn't hesitate to slide his hands down more, his fingertips touching the soft skin of Matthew's back and sides, the warm water of the shower clashing slight with his slightly cooler touches, he was very careful with Matthew as he explored the other's torso with his hands, his fingertips barely brushing Matthew's skin at times, but he didn't grab him anywhere, _Matthew is very soft and beautiful, so perfect of a boyfriend I have~_ As he looked at Matthew, the water washed down around them, his black hair being slicked back slightly from the shower so his crimson eyes showed brightly, the long black lashes like Matthew asked for, blinked only when the water go on his face and a few drops of water stuck to his lashes.

Matthew's breathes came out as light shudders and he looked up at the raven and he wondered why the other was so deeply entrance with him and his body when the other was completely gorgeous to the point he could pass for a model. He never realized it, but he wanted someone so beautiful, so passionate, and curious yet mysterious, and he never realized it till now but he picked out attributes for a man even. _Does this mean that secretly I wanted a male? But that doesn't make sense, I always liked girls… Right?_ While the other was thinking Sebastian slipped his hands even closer and his fingers touched Matthew's hips as well as brushing dangerously close to Matthew's manhood. He had never had sex, but he had all the knowledge he needed for it, and his lips turned upwards in a slight smile and he spoke very softly, "You are shuddering Matthew, do you like what I'm doing?"

Matthew flipped out when the other went lower and said that and he forced Sebastian back to his corner, "STAY!" Sebastian's smile fell immediately and he just stayed in his corner like a beaten down, his gaze away from Matthew now and he just stared at the tiles on the wall, "Did I say something wrong Matthew?" He asked, the other seemed not to mind being touched until he spoke. "J-just stay there!" He was blushing badly as he tried to finish his bath as quickly as possible and he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and he grabbed another and handed it to Sebastian, his eyes shut tight so he doesn't have to look at the other, "HERE!"

Sebastian's long fingers brushed Matthew's hand as he took the towel, he didn't want to use the towel again, but he just wrapped it around his waist like Matthew wanted. "A-Alright we are done now so l-let's just go get ready for bed!" He quickly brushed his teeth, not wanting to stay naked next to the other any longer, and Sebastian did the same, they both spit out the paste at the same time and went to the bedroom and Matthew slipped on his clothes and handed some to Sebastian to wear, his eyes still closed whenever he turned to the raven.

Sebastian sighed again and just pulled on the clothing, he found himself sighing more often since he was still not allowed to get closer to Matthew, but being the dedicated boyfriend he was made to be, he restrained himself from arguing. That didn't mean he would stop asking questions though, "Why do I have to wear clothing for bed Matthew?"

"Two guys can't sleep naked together that's why!" That didn't really make sense because the other claimed he was his boyfriend, but like hell he wanted to be naked with the other, that was too embarrassing! "Why not? Don't boyfriends sleep with their boyfriends?" He was very confused still, the other was saying things that made no sense whatsoever to the knowledge he had, _My cute boyfriend is very strange!_

"Look I never even bathed with a guy before okay!" His ring turned pinkish red, showing he was flustered and shy and he just shook his head and went to his bed, _He's very big so he'll need a lot of room, but my bed isn't that big for the both of us to sleep separately, oh god!_

"But I'm not a guy Matthew, I'm your boyfriend." He said immediately, "The whole reason for me here is because I was made for you." He didn't see Matthew problem about his size, all he knew was that he wanted to sleep close to Matthew.

Matthew blushed at the way the other said it and it made him feel guilty but that was crushed by the fact the other was so close to him and he felt very warm next to him. Sebastian sat up on the bed and looked at Matthew and touched his blushing cheek, "You are very beautiful Matthew~ Are you blushing because I said something right?"

"Just go to sleep!" Matthew blushed harder and pulled the covers over his face, trying to hide his embarrassment and he felt his body warm more for the closeness of the other, _D-Damn it how am I going to sleep!?_ "But I'm not tired?" Sebastian said as he lay beside him, "Are you tired Matthew?"

"Yes I very much am Sebastian!" He knew this was going to be a very long night, "Oh." He said and he snuggled close to Matthew since he was what the other asked for when it came to cuddling, long soft ebony bangs brushed Matthew's slightly exposed neck, the hair was the softest and very realistic yet almost like dolls' hair since every detail about him was perfect. "I didn't know you got tired so easily, you seemed very energetic earlier Matthew."

Matthew blushed badly and though he wanted to push the other away, he doubted he would get any freaking rest if he argued, "I'm human Sebastian, I need to rest, so I can do everything again tomorrow."

"I can sleep too Matthew." He said as he held the flustered male, "I just don't get tired easily~" He should probably let the other rest, but he liked talking to the blonde, and he didn't have as much time to be with Matthew today.

"Ah hm, do you need batteries or something? Or like to plug yourself in?" He should really check that manual to make sure the other doesn't need like a huge power supply or something. "No, I can rest the same as you, I can sleep." He said as he breathed in the other's scent. "O-Oh… Okay then, g-good night Sebastian." His face was red and he just wanted to get some sleep, "Good night Matthew." Sebastian said as he kissed Matthew's cheek and held him close, "What will we do tomorrow?" He didn't seem to understand what 'Good night' mean since he was still asking questions.

Matthew sighed and slapped his forehead, "I will be going to school, you will stay here! Now let me sleep please~" He begged, tired as hell. "I'll miss you." Sebastian said, sort of getting the hint to shut up from Matthew's tone, and he just shut his eyes, _I have three days with you Matthew, why must you go to school?_

Matthew relaxed a bit into his arms and he slowly fell into a nice deep slumber, his breath soft and his lips parted slightly. Sebastian waited till the other was deeply asleep before he opened his eyes and moved slightly so he can watch him sleep, the other's soft breathing and calm face made him smile, he liked seeing the blonde so at ease like this, he closed his eyes again after a long while and he tried to make himself rest with Matthew as he listened to the other's soft heartbeat with his heightened hearing, even if he had that fear of his time with Matthew coming to an end, he savored this moment, he felt so happy being able to hold Matthew, the other didn't realize it but he was starting to develop real feelings for him, not just the programmed feeling but actually genuine feelings.

During the night Matthew moved around and held on to Sebastian, his dreams sweet and nice compared to his usual hectic ones, when his alarm rang, he wasn't happy to wake up, but he did and he blushed at how close he was too Sebastian and he got out of bed and changed quickly and gathered his stuff for school.

Sebastian felt the other get up and he sat up immediately in bed and looked at him, he even yawned slightly as he came out of his sleep mode, his creator made sure to make him more real than his past creations, "Good morning, do you want me to make your breakfast Matthew?"

"I don't have time, sorry Sebastian, just stay here and don't make a mess, if you get bored, I have some books you can read, good bye Sebastian." He didn't know why he kissed the other's cheeks and he just rushed out of his apartment and he blushed and he realized what he did but just ran to school, _I can't believe I gave him a kiss!_

Sebastian touched his cheek where Matthew kissed him and he smiled happily, but even that was short lived as he realized he would be away from Matthew. He absolutely didn't want to spend a second away from him, but Matthew told him to stay, with great dislike he changed into an outfit Matthew bought him yesterday, it was a deep crimson button down shirt and dark navy jeans. _Three days begins when I'm first activated so come two more days from now I will be gone, why must Matthew make my time with him even shorter?! _He had a bit of a temper and he clenched his fists and he found himself looking out the window of the small apartment, waiting for Matthew to return.

~AM~

Matthew rushed to school and panted slightly as he made into class and continued his normal routine, when lunch came he sighed and looked at how much money he had, he knew he couldn't buy anything but a bottle of water. He heard snickering and looked as some of the students who stayed in the classroom stared at him and they whispered how he denied Ariel, word seemed to spread fast.

A few guys came over to him and stared him down and he gulped and looked up, "A guy who would turn down Ariel must have something better or they are pretty stupid and gay! So which one are you? I bet the latter." They were obviously making fun of him and he gulped and stood up to appear a bit more confident, and he said, "I-I have someone…" His mood ring was shifting from bright yellow, showing his fear to a light pink showing his nervousness, "B-beautiful, gorgeous even!" The guys scoffed at this and pushed him, "He's bluffing, like someone would date you!"

~AM~

Sebastian was looking out the window when he felt fear and he looked at his ring and saw it turn yellow and pink, he didn't know what was making Matthew fearful, but he wouldn't waste any time as he jumped out the window and began to sprint to Matthew's school, with the ring he was able to know Matthew's location. He was very fast and it was anything but human since it looked like he was almost flying past people, by the time he rounded a corner he saw the school building, he didn't care if people stopped to stare at him and he pushed past students and went to Matthew. He saw his boyfriend surrounded by larger male students and he went up to him and placed his arm around the other's shoulders protectively, his expression was completely calm even if he ran several blocks here, his shirt slight unbutton on the top so it showed a part of his pale chest, his hair was windblown and judging by the looks several students gave him, he must have looked very sexy, "Matthew are these boys bothering you?" He said evenly, but the threat in his voice was laced into every word.

Matthew's mouth fell open in shock, _FUCK NOOOO!_ The guys stared at the raven and they busted out laughing, "HE REALLY IS GAY! THIS MUST BE THE 'GORGEOUS' PERSON HE WAS TALKING ABOUT!" They laughed and walked away, and Matthew felt so embarrassed but he also felt heated glares pointed at him and he saw all the girls looking at him with a jealous look and he shook his hands side to side, "I-It's not what you think!"

"Matthew what's wrong?" He asked, concerned that the other was bullied. He brushed his long bangs back and he leaned down to look at Matthew, "Did those boys bother you?" He felt angry at those teens for whatever made Matthew upset and his fists clenched again, _No one makes him upset!_

Matthew gripped his hair, he was sure he was going to scream from the madness of it all and he just grabbed Sebastian hand and dragged the other to an empty hall way, "W-What are you doing here!?"

"I came because you were scared, and I didn't want you feeling like that." He said as he looked at Matthew in confusion and concern, "I also missed you~"

"B-But I told you to stay! You look like you're 21 years old! This is a high school Sebastian!" He was blushing like crazy and yet h was kind of happy the other was so concerned for him and missed him dearly. Sebastian was confused even more by that, "What does age have to do with anything Matthew?" This made the blonde slapped his forehead and sighed, "J-Just never mind! Did you need anything else?"

"Can I stay here with you?" He asked a little hopeful. "Sebastian you can't!" You don't belong to this school in the first place! Just wait for me at home!" He said a blush on his face out of frustration. Sebastian frowned a little, "I'll wait for you outside the school~" He said simply as he began to walk for the exit, the students staring at him but he said nothing as he just left to wait outside, _I will not stay so far away from him, by being near I can help him if he needs me~_

Matthew slapped his forehead and sighed, he was hungry, stressed out, and it was not a happy combination, he just went to class, already the rumors of him having an older boyfriend who was a model, traveled through the school and he was utterly embarrassed, and when the final bell ran he rushed out of class and kept walking, passing Sebastian and hoping that the other would just get the hint to not say anything more. Then again the other hardly shut up last night. Sebastian had seen the other come out of the building and he quickly followed after him, "Matthew~ I missed you, how was your day?"

"Long and hectic!" He snipped, he hated that the other had long legs to keep up with him, "You sound upset Matthew? Is something wrong?" He asked as he touched Matthew's shoulder. Matthew stopped and was ready to yell at the other, but just sighed and shook his head, "It's nothing Sebastian, its fine."

"No, it's not alright!" He said suddenly as he frowned at Matthew, "You're upset and angry." He had the ring tell him of Matthew's emotions, but he didn't need to look at it to tell Matthew was upset, he wasn't stupid.

"Yes I am! But I don't want to talk about it! C…. Can't we just go back home Sebastian? I'm tired, hungry, and I just want to go home." He begged, nothing was going right at all today and he just wanted to go to his home and relax a bit, he was so close to even crying from all the stress again. "B-" He wanted to argue, but he could see how exhausted Matthew was, "Alright Matthew…" He took Matthew's hand in his and he began walking to the other's apartment. Matthew sighed in relief and didn't bother taking his hand back from the raven and he let the other take him home.

Sebastian held Matthew's hand tightly as he walked, he could have gone the shorter route, but he wanted to take his time, the warm breeze ruffling his hair and clothing, the sound of cars passing and people talking. It felt great, nothing compared to holding Matthew's hand though, and after a moment of silence he spoke, "Matthew… The air feels very nice, do you think so also?" He asked, intertwining his fingers with Matthew's and swinging them back and forth, "The sun is also very warm~"

"It's always warm Sebastian… But I suppose it's not so bad… But I prefer being in the beach, I like the sun there the most~" He said simply and he looked up at the other, "You didn't have to wait you know, I would have gone home~"

"I wanted to wait~" Sebastian said as he looked up at the sky and he watched the puffy white clouds slowly drift, "Is the sky always so blue?" He was trying to experience as much as he could with Matthew since he had a little over 48 hours left, even if his impending demise was coming, he still felt happy watching the serene surrounding. "Sometimes, in the early morning and evening there's more than one color though, it's very nice seeing them really~" Sebastian smiled more at that, "Can we see the colors Matthew? Please~" He hardly asked for much but how the other described the sight made him want to see it himself.

"Uhm well, not right now of course, the sun doesn't set until a few more hours, but I suppose we can~" He smiled a bit at the other and they reached his apartment and he opened the door and let the other's hand go, "We'll go to the roof, it looks even better when we go up."

Sebastian's smile widens even more, "Alright I can't wait!" He entered the apartment and he went straight to the kitchen, "You must be hungry Matthew, you should have eaten breakfast, I'll make you something to eat~"

"Thank you Sebastian." He said as he sat down at the table and started to do his homework again, a small come coming from him as he worked. Sebastian truly liked the small 'thank you's and compliments Matthew gave him and he started to cook and he made the other a penne in red sauce with tossed salad and Italian bread, but he was not done there. As a surprise he also cooked an entire weeks' worth of lunch for Matthew to take to school, as a surprise he also cooked an entire weeks' worth of lunch for Matthew to take to school. He even took the time to place them all neatly into baggies with fresh fruit and bottles of water. _This way I'll know he is eating well~_

Matthew finished his homework and placed the on to the side and he yawned and stretched, feeling a bit parch he stood up and brushed by Sebastian and got himself a glass of water. Sebastian was cutting some lettuce when Matthew bumped into him and he accidentally poked his finger on the knife, "Ow." He said as he set down the knife and he looked at the poke, a small drop of what looked like blood coming to the surface, the blood looked real but it had silver metal flecks in it. Matthew turned around and he gasped, "I'm sorry Sebastian!" He took the other's hand and sucked on the prick finger till it stopped bleeding, but he had to try not to gag from the taste and he pulled away and grabbed his shirt to press on the wound and he spat out the fake blood and he looked up at Sebastian, "I'm so sorry Sebastian, I didn't mean to do that to you~"

Sebastian was surprised when Matthew was apologizing for the small cut and he just smiled at him, "It's okay, it doesn't really hurt much~" He said as he touched Matthew's cheek with his other hand, "Don't worry about it okay~ I made you dinner, I hope you like it~" Matthew blushed at this and released the other's hand and looked at the cut, it had stopped bleeding completely, "Just cause it doesn't hurt, doesn't mean I won't get worried."

It did hurt Sebastian a little, but he was more stunned that Matthew got scared because of it, he just kissed Mathew's cheek softly and began to fill Matthew's plate with the food, he also made himself a small plate so he could taste it as well.

Matthew was a bit shy from the kiss and he went and sat down at the table, "S-Sebastian, where you really that lonely while I was at school?"

"Of course Matthew, I missed you~" He sat down opposite of Matthew, he had nothing to do when the other was away, he had already cleaned the entire apartment spotless, and he didn't want to read, so all he could think about was Matthew, whether or not he was okay, hurt, injured, or even if the other missed him back. "But I can't take you to school Sebastian, you look too old to still be in a high school, and you are not a teacher, so it's not allowed, sorry I can't do much to alleviate your loneliness." Matthew frowned a little at this as he moved the food around a bit and sat, he couldn't do anything for the other.

Sebastian saw the other was sad and he furrowed his eyebrows, "Please don't worry about it Matthew, I don't mind waiting for you outside the school." He didn't want Matthew upset because of him. "Hehe~ Then someone might think you're a prostitute." He joked softly and he ruffled the other's raven hair, "Sorry, I can't help but worry~ I never had someone to worry about either though~" He smiled at him a bit and ate his meal and groaned in delight from the delicious taste, "It's wonderful Sebastian, then again I can assume that everything you make is delicious~"

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at that, "I'm glad~" He tasted a small bit of what he made and he smiled, "Food does taste good."

"Yes it does, it's one of the few great human pleasures, and chocolate of course has its own option in that mix." He said as he laughed and licked his lips, "So good~"

"What does chocolate taste like?" He asked curiously, and he couldn't help but look at Matthew's lips when he licked them. "It's like a human's emotions, Sweet, bitter, sour, or spicy, but I prefer it's sweet version, it seems to caress your tongue, the taste subtle yet long lasting to the last drop~ Hehe kind of like a kiss~" He said, as he licked his lips of the sauce. "Sounds…. Great~" He said as he looked at the other, "So it taste like a kiss?" He leaned over the table to kiss Matthew since his first kiss just activated him and it wasn't exactly soft, not like this one though.

Matthew gasped when the other kissed him and he froze from the contact, his face blazing red, _What the hell!_ Sebastian savored the feeling still, deepening it slightly so he could taste the other, _His lips are soft and warm, it feels better than the warm sun or the breeze from the walk~_ After he kissed Matthew he pulled away slightly so Matthew could breathe since he did take a while to move away. Matthew covered his mouth with his hands and he stared at the other with wide eyes, flurry of emotions passing through him, angry that the other did that, surprised by how sudden it happened, and strangely for him, pleasure from the feeling of the other's mouth against him.

The sudden rush of emotions from Matthew made him blink, "Matthew?"

"Y-YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT AGAIN WI-WITH OUT PERMISSION!" He shouted a huge blush on his face; he sat back in his chair stunned by the outburst, "Why Matthew? You're my boyfriend, why can't I kiss you?"

"You- I-… GAAA!" He felt frustrated and he tried to think of how to word it to the other, well mostly he thought of bashing the other's head in with a frying pan, but he just took a deep breath and looked at Sebastian, "B-Because you never took me on a date. How can you call me your boyfriend when you never asked me out on a date?" _Ha take that Sebastian!_

Sebastian started at him and after thinking through what Matthew said he spoke again, "Matthew… Would you like to go on a date?"

"N-No!" So his plan backfired on him, but that didn't mean he didn't stop trying, "T-TWO GUYS CAN'T DATE… Uhm well… YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Actually Sebastian didn't know what Matthew meant, "Why not Matthew? Why can't we date, I am your ideal boyfriend~"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A….. GAAAH!" He smacked his forehead on the table repeated; the other was like a damn stubborn child. "I was supposed to be a girl, I know the mistake… I apologize." He said flatly and he stood up to do the dishes, his back to Matthew as he washed them, he hid the hurt expression well and he glanced over at Matthew smiling a little even if he was frustrated and upset, "Don't worry okay, you can send me back soon. Then you can have your girlfriend made, as you ordered." He wanted to yell in frustration, to argue with Matthew that he was his boyfriend, and that he didn't want to be dismantled… But he was dedicated enough that he would do anything to make Matthew happy. He just turned his back to Matthew and started washing the dishes.

Matthew sighed and shook his head, he knew he was making the other annoyed, but he just didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, "Sebastian… Do you want to see the sunset with me?" Sebastian finished washing the dishes and he dried his hands as he turned to face Matthew, "Yes, I would like that very much Matthew~"

"Come on then, its fun to watch it set while we are up top~" He said as he smiled and held out his hand for the other. Sebastian took Matthew's hand and he saved this memory of Matthew smiling and he found himself smiling back. Matthew led him out of the apartment and up the stairs and when they reached the roof Matthew went to the railing and sat on the edge and looked as the sun was still in the sky, but slowly turning orange, the sky following all this with beautiful layers of colors.

Sebastian sat beside Matthew and he stared at the sky, the fiery orange changing to gold, pink, and even green, it reminded him of Matthew's emotions on the ring, "It's beautiful Matthew~"

"Yeah, but I like when the dark comes, because the moon is the brightest star in the sky, besides the sun of course~"

"I haven't seen the moon yet, but I know of a star brighter than that and even brighter than the sun~" He said and he watched the sun getting lower and lower till all he could see was a fading light, trailing after the burning ball. "Really? What is it?" He asked as he looked at the raven. The sky began to darken and the stars came out and he looked at Matthew as he turned away from the slow rising moon and he looked at Matthew with a serious look in his eyes, "You~"

Matthew stared at him, slightly shocked, and a light blush on his face and he turned his face down a small warm feeling in his heart and the mood ring turning a soft red with green, showing he was happy and pleased by the other's words. Sebastian was happy with the reaction he got and looked out at the dark city, "Matthew, what would you like to do tomorrow?"

"I still have to go to school tomorrow Sebastian, but its Friday tomorrow, so I don't have to do any homework. We can go to a park or something if you want?"

_School, another 8 hours without Matthew… _"Sounds perfect~" He said as he looked at Matthew and he stood up with a smirk and said, "It's a date~" He didn't wait for the other to reply as he jumped off the railing and hanged on the metal stairs that led to the apartment and he landed perfectly inside.

"It's not a date Sebastian! We are just hanging out!" Matthew shouted, the blush growing as he followed after the other, though not doing that flipping stuff, just going down the stairs. _Tomorrow is going to be very long!_

Sebastian just laughed softly and Matthew sighed as he shook his head and went to the bathroom to take a shower, Sebastian following after to bathe with the other, "Whatever you say Matthew~"

"Sebastian really!" He huffed and shook his head and he tried not to blush as hard as he took off his clothes and entered the shower, _Oh god how will I survive seriously!_ Sebastian stripped and entered the shower with Matthew he could feel the other was having another mood swing again and he was actually getting use to them, though just a little. Matthew tried to act as natural as possible, as natural as you can with a naked man in your shower, and he tried to finish quickly.

Sebastian remembered Matthew letting him touch his body yesterday and he attempted to do that again, this time trying not to speak so the other wouldn't be upset, and he began with the other's shoulders. Matthew froze and he couldn't stop the blush from appearing again, he was sure that the blush was permanent. Sebastian didn't use his fingertips this time as he instead use the palm of his hands and he slowly slid them down the shoulders to the other's back, his expression curious and yet held a hint of something else this time. Matthew shivered from the touches and he tried to calm his racing heart down, wondering why the other was touching him again, but he just tried to remain still, _H-He's just curious, right? Y-Yeah j-just curious…._

Sebastian slid his hands down Matthew's back as he felt every bump and ridge on Matthew and he slid his hands around Matthew's chest and he touched it as softly as possible. The other was a little closer to the blonde now and he seemed very keen on exploring his body, Matthew wanted to stop him, but he just remained still, feeling a bit of pleasure from the soft touches, _H-he's a guy! S-so don't react that way!_ Sebastian could tell Matthew was liking this and he brushed the pink nubs that erected from the touch and he slid his hands down to the other's lower abdomen, making a small gasp escape Matthew and he could feel his body slowly starting to react.

_N-Not now body! T-this isn't sexual damnit!_ Sebastian's ring flashed red and pink from Matthew's flustered yet aroused emotions and he touched the tender spot just above Matthew's member, his fingertips grazing Matthew when he moved though, and he enjoyed the fact the other was finally feeling pleasure from him.

"Ah!" He felt himself getting hard and he pushed the other away and grabbed a towel, completely embarrassed that he was getting turned on in front of Sebastian. "Why did you stop me Matthew?" He said, confused again, "You liked it, right?"

Matthew was highly embarrassed as he just rushed out of the room and got dress, trying hard to calm his body down, he never had sex before so that was why he was so nervous.

Sebastian didn't think the other would run like that, but he took it wrong, thinking it was because he was a boy again, and he just sighed as he got out and with a towel around him, he went to change into his night clothes, _Matthew is a very difficult boyfriend~ _

Matthew slipped into the bed and stayed very close to the wall facing it, his body wasn't listening to him at all and he still had his lower self standing up at attention. Sebastian knew Matthew was aroused as he slipped on sleeping pants and he lay next to Matthew, he wanted to make Matthew comfortable, but he wasn't sure if the other would listen.

Matthew blushed when he felt the other next to him and he squeaked out, "G-Good night!" And he shut his eyes and hopefully if he slept, it would go away. Sebastian frowned slightly and he cuddled up to Matthew again, his arm going around the other's waist, but Matthew stiffened at this and he mumbled, "N-Not to-tonight Sebastian!"

"Matthew, please let me help you~" He said softly by Matthew's ear, this just made the blonde blushed and shook his head, "W-With what?"

"I can make it go away if you let me," He said softly, "You don't have to be with me, but I can please you so you're more comfortable~" Matthew couldn't say anything at that, because his body was reacting to what it would be like if the other touched him and he gave a slight moan from the thought of Sebastian's soft hands pleasuring him.

Sebastian took this as a sign the other did want this and he slipped his hand under the covers and into Matthew's pajama bottoms and he slowly stroked Matthew's erection, "I can do this for you Matthew~ You'll like it very much~"

"A-ah~" Matthew softly moaned, his hips slowly moving with the other's hand and he felt very embarrassed to be voicing out his pleasure. "It's okay Matthew, don't feel embarrassed, I think you sound cute~ I was made to please you~" He rubbed Matthew's tip with his thumb as he stroked him and he felt the other's arousal harden more. He placed gentle kisses on Matthew's neck as his other arm pulled the blonde closer by his waist as he continued to pleasure the other, and Matthew gave of soft moans as he just moved to the other's thrusts, it felt very good to him and he's never had someone touch him like that before so it was such a new experience to him.

"Matthew, do you want me to do more?" Matthew blushed at that and gave just a slight nod. Sebastian smiled and he made Matthew lie on his back and he got between the other's legs and bent down, his tongue slipped through his lips and he licked the dripping tip making Matthew shudder. He wanted to do so much more, but was afraid that Matthew would push him away if he went to quick so he just decided to go slow for the other's sake and he gently sucked on the other's tip and took him whole, his tongue rubbed on the underside of the throbbing length as his teeth lightly grazed from root to tip, and he rubbed the other's hips to increase the pleasure.

"Nn~ S-Sebastian~" Matthew moaned out as his hips bucked to the wonderful pleasure of Sebastian's cooling mouth on his hot length. His fingers gripped the other's hair and he moaned again when Sebastian sucked him harder, he already felt so close since he was still inexperienced from all this, and he blushed slightly as he whispered, "I-I'm going to c-come Sebastian, s-stop!"

Sebastian didn't even budge as he took Matthew deeper into his mouth, and bobbed his head up and down, making Matthew whimper as his pleasure increased more and more until the other gave a sharp gasp and he spilled his seeds into Sebastian's mouth. The raven smiled inwardly as lapped up the seeds and sucked the other clean and he looked at Matthew as he licked his lips clean, "You taste wonderful Matthew~ I'm glad I was able to do this with you~" Matthew blushed and covered his face in embarrassment, he couldn't believe he just did that and Sebastian chuckled again as he laid down next to the other and pulled him close to him.

Matthew blushed again and just moved slightly so he was resting against Sebastian and he just mumbled, "G-good night…. Sebastian~" Sebastian was not put off by this and he held Matthew tightly as he whispered, "Good night Matthew~" He watch the other slowly fall asleep and he frowned slightly, again time was being wasted because of human necessity to sleep, and as well as school in the morning. _If he sleeps now and goes to school… We will only have 8 hours together after until he goes to sleep again… Why must life be so cruel to me?_

He tried to think of all the things he can do with Matthew in those eight hours, but he wasn't sure if Matthew would want to, maybe he would be too tired from school, or just doesn't want to be with him, but that was all he can imagine Matthew saying to him, that they can't go to the park tomorrow, that they can't be together, that he would be replace. He just wanted to get up and go to the company and tell his creator why did he do this to him, but he was afraid that if he left, that Matthew would replace him, so he stayed there until an hour before the alarm would ring he went to the kitchen and made a simple breakfast for Matthew and he carried the plate back to the room and he looked at the other and gently kiss the blonde's lips and he smiled at the warm feeling on his cold ones and he whispered softly, "Matthew, wake up~"

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he opened his eyes and sat up as he bag a small yawn and he said, "Good morning Sebastian~" He rubbed his green eyes of his sleep and he saw the plate and gave a small smile at this, "Sebastian you didn't have too~"

"I wanted to. Now eat quickly before you go to school Matthew~" The blonde nodded and ate the small meal and he finished it quickly and got off the bed and dressed up quickly. Sebastian did the same and he was already waiting at the door as Matthew rushed over and this confused the blonde as he said, "What are you doing?"

"I want to wait for you at school again~" Sebastian said and Matthew sighed, he knew he wasn't going win this argument and just nodded as he opened the door and Sebastian quickly grabbed his hand, making Matthew blush and just pulled the other out of the room and they both rushed off to the blonde's school.

When Matthew arrived, people were whispering again and pouted slightly but just looked at Sebastian and said, "Stay here! And don't move no matter what, even if you think I'm in trouble, just stay!" Sebastian frowned at this, now worrying that maybe Matthew is being bullied, but before he can confront the other of this, the blonde ran off as the bell rang. He sighed and waited there, Matthew's emotions becoming a tempest again, in one hour he was angry, upset, scared, and then suddenly at peace as the hour ended, then the next hour he was scared and obviously in pain, he wanted to rush in there, but Matthew told him to stay. He just waited four long hours till finally the mood ring changed to bluish green showing content to him and he smiled at this and felt the other coming closer.

Matthew had a hell of a day though, his teacher kept calling on him to answer questions he didn't know the answers too, then there was dodge ball at the gym and he was everyone's main target, even his own damn teammates, then in math he had a perfect 0 on his last test, how he got that he didn't know, but he looked at the answer sheet the teacher posted and saw that some of his answers were right but the teacher refused to correct this. Finally it was lunch time and he just grabbed his small bag that Sebastian had made for him, and he bought a bar of chocolate and went outside, the other waiting for him right there like a dog excited to see his master again for some time.

He sat down on the pavement and didn't say much as he just tried to eat his meal, hoping to get some peace and quiet, but Sebastian wasn't having any of that as he said, "Matthew, how are you doing? Is school going to end now? Can we leave after you eat? What is this? Do you like the meal I made you? Are you hurt? Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Sebastian! Please let me eat!" He begged and sighed as he placed his meal down and said, "I'm fine, I'm tired, no I can't leave yet, yes I like the meal, no I'm not hurt, and I certainly don't want you to kiss anything better! Here just eat this!" He gave him the chocolate bar and ate his meal quickly.

Sebastian stared at it and smiled as he opened it up and took a bite, it was chocolate and it was utterly delicious. He ate the entire bar and licked his lips as he said, "Can I have more of this?"

"I don't have money to get you another one, sorry Sebastian. I'm guessing you liked it?" Sebastian nodded at his with a bright smile and he moved closer to Matthew as the blonde finished his meal and Matthew smiled back, "I'm glad you liked it then~ It was my favorite kind of chocolate~" He said as he ruffled Sebastian's hair and stood up, "I'm going back to class now, but just wait a little longer Sebastian and I'll be out before you know it, then we can go to the park~"

"Alright Matthew, I'll miss you~" He said as the blonde went off to class and his smile fell again and he waited there for the other, though he enjoyed the chocolate greatly, he was still thinking how close to his demise he was getting, by tomorrow, he'll be gone. Forever….

He waited till the last bell finally rang and he stood up and Matthew rushed over to him and gave him a small smile, "Let's go~" He nodded and took Matthew's hand again and the blonde led him the opposite way of the other's home and he took in everything as cars passed by them, the pedestrians rushed off to their home after work and school, but only a few people were heading the same way they were. Matthew didn't speak much to him, but he knew the other was just fine and not minding once again him holding his hand.

They finally reached the park and Sebastian smiled as he saw the flowers, children laughing and playing, house wives chattering to themselves, and even a game between some men on the basketball court, it was nice, peaceful even. Matthew sat down on a bench and he followed after and sat with him and he said, "It's very pretty here Matthew… I like your world~"

"What do you mean my world? It's your world too silly~" Matthew said with a bright smile and he just sighed softly and closed his eyes, letting the wind tousle his hair. Sebastian smiled at this, _My world too huh? I don't think any of my kind has been told that before… I'm glad that I am here with Matthew, this just seems wonderful~_

He felt something touch his shoulder and he looked down and saw Matthew had fallen asleep and was leaning on him, Sebastian gave a small chuckle and he moved the other so he would lay his head on his lap and he ran his fingers through the other's hair, he loved the feeling of the soft blonde strands slipping through his fingers and he stayed there like this with Matthew till the sun was already gone and he kissed Matthew gently again and softly whispered, "Matthew, it's late~ We should go home now~"

Matthew yawned softly and sat up and he blushed a bit when he realized where he had been laying and he said, "L-Let's go~" He stood up and started walking home and Sebastian quickly followed after and held Matthew's hand again, interlocking their fingers together just so his cold hand can feel warm again.

In the quiet of the night it was just them two walking down the streets, Matthew's even breaths and soft heartbeats could only be heard by Sebastian and the raven looked down at Matthew and he wanted to ask him something, but held back. Matthew noticed this though and he said, "Is there something on your mind?"

"….Yes Matthew…"

"Do you want to tell me?" He asked as they arrived to the apartment and went up the stair to Matthew's room and when they entered Sebastian cupped Matthew's chin and made the other look up at him. "Sebastian-" Sebastian didn't give him a chance to speak as he kissed the other deeply and passionately.

Matthew tried pushing the other away but Sebastian had a tight grip on him, the other just wanted one night together with Matthew, to make the other feel wonderful and alive, even if it meant that it would be the only night together. He continued the kiss till Matthew stopped struggling and was soon gripping his shoulders, giving soft moans from the kiss.

Sebastian was glad the other finally gave in and he pulled away to let the other breathe and he looked down at Matthew's flushed face and he whispered, "Matthew… Please let me make love to you at least once~" Matthew was breathing a bit hard but he looked away and bit his lower lip, it was obvious from his body language that he really wanted this, but he kept thinking over and over himself that it isn't right. Sebastian kissed him again, this time a bit more gentle and he touched the other's body as he begged, "Please Matthew, just one time~"

"…O-Okay Sebastian~" Matthew said and the other smiled as he picked the blonde up and held the other against him, making Matthew blush again. He carried the other to the bedroom and he laid Matthew down and crawled on top of him and the blonde closed his eyes tightly as he hoped it wouldn't hurt.

Sebastian chuckled softly at this and he nipped Matthew's lips before trailing soft kisses down the other's neck and he slowly removed the other's clothing till the other was naked and he smiled at the other's body and stroked the tan flesh, leaving goose bumps following after, and he sucked on one of Matthew's perk nubs making the blonde gasp and squirm slightly. "Ssh Matthew, its okay~ It'll feel good, I promise~" Sebastian said as he continued to tease the pink nub and did the same treatment to the other one.

His hands slid down the other's stomach down to the half erect penis and he grasped it and started pumping Matthew's length till it harden, the blonde moaning softly and his eyes fluttered open as he stared into Sebastian's red ones and he shyly look away as he moaned again and placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, his body moving to the strokes.

Sebastian smiled more at this and he left small love bites scattered across the other's chest and he let one hand go of the twitching member and he brought his fingers to Matthew's mouth and just said, "Suck on them~" Matthew stared at the hand but just did as ordered and shyly licked the fingers and took them into his mouth, making them wet and when Sebastian's pulled them away he looked up at Sebastian with his large eyes and he whispered, "Will it hurt?"

"No~ I won't let it hurt you at all Matthew~" He slipped one of the wet fingers into Matthew, making the other gasp from the feeling and he squirmed from the strangeness of it all but Sebastian just shushed him as he continued to stroke his weeping length and he slowly stretched Matthew as he slipped another finger and started scissoring the tight hole.

Matthew said nothing at this except giving a slight moan from the other's strokes, and his breath hitched when Sebastian pressed on a spot inside him and he groaned as his legs open up more. Sebastian smiled at this as he rubbed small circles on the other's sweet spot, "Feels good right~ I'll make sure to keep touching you there then~" Matthew blushed at this but just gave another breathy moan as Sebastian slipped a third finger in without him knowing and Sebastian just stretched Matthew more and more and he kissed the moaning blonde passionately and when he deemed the other ready he slipped his fingers out of the other and started removing his own clothing and he grasped Matthew's hips, lifting them up a bit as he positioned himself and he said softly, "Take a deep breath Matthew, I'll be gentle I promise~" Matthew gave a slight nod and did as the other said and he gave a small whimper when Sebastian slipped his length inside him all the way to the hilt, he trembled slightly and gave a groan of discomfort, but didn't try to push the other away.

Sebastian waited for Matthew to adjust and he slowly rubbed small circles on the other's hips to comfort the other. Matthew looked at Sebastian and said softly, "I-I'm ready, Sebastian~" Sebastian smiled and nodded as he slowly thrusted in and out of the other, aiming at that sweet spot to make Matthew feel better.

Matthew groaned and his hands gripped Sebastian's shoulders a bit tighter as he started breathing a little harder, and he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist as he whispered, "M-More please Sebastian~" Sebastian smiled at this and obliged as he went a bit faster for the other, his hips rolling to stimulate the pleasure spot more and more, "Matthew you are so cute~ I love see you this way~" He pulled Matthew into a kiss again and the other gripped his hair making him groan and Matthew's back arched as he gave a breath moan and he begged for the other to keep going.

Sebastian groaned at this, he was glad Matthew was loosening up to this more and more, his tight insides just pulled him in deeper and he pulled out from his tip and thrusted back in just as quickly, making Matthew gasp and throw his head back in pleasure as he moved his hips with Sebastian's thrusts, trying to meet every last one of them so he can keep the pleasure going. Sebastian groaned again as he pulled one of Matthew's legs over his shoulder and he went in deeper for the blonde, he could feel Matthew already getting so close to his release and he grasped the neglected weeping member and stroked it in rhythm as Matthew was panting and calling out his name over and over again with every gasp.

"Matthew, god you feel so wonderful~ Let me see your face full of ecstasy~" He said as he thrusted hard on the sweet spot one last time. Matthew gasped and arched his back off the bed, spilling his seeds between their abdomens as he breathed out, "S-Sebastian!" Sebastian groaned when Matthew's insides tightened around him and he groaned as he came deep inside of Matthew and he kissed the other sweetly. Matthew panted as felt the other fill him with his essences and he slowly came down from his high and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and he kissed the other back, Sebastian held Matthew close to him and slowly slipped out of the other and Matthew blushed and mumbled, "I-I can't use my legs~" He blushed in embarrassment at this and looked away.

Sebastian smiled and whispered, "It's okay, I'll take care of you~" He gently slipped out of Matthew and redressed the other so he wouldn't be cold at night, "I'm sorry if I hurt you after this Matthew."

"I-It hurt a little bit, b-but it doesn't hurt that much~" He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and rubbed his cheek against the other, Sebastian smiled and pulled the covers over them and he held Matthew closer to him, "Well you won't be able to walk for a while, but you will tomorrow~" Matthew chuckled a bit and buried his face into the other's neck, "Good night Sebastian, see you in the morning~" He placed a small kiss on the other's neck and closed his eyes to sleep, his body extremely tired from what they had just done.

When the other reminded him about tomorrow his heart gave a painful tug and he had to swallow back his emotion to speak, "Good night Matthew~" The blonde slept in Sebastian's arms, holding on to him tightly as he dreamed of what will happen tomorrow as well. Sebastian though couldn't sleep and he spent the whole night watching Matthew since he wanted to try and keep all of this in his heart for a bit longer, _Matthew even if you send me away and I am destroyed, I'm glad you let me love you~_

Matthew didn't know the other was worrying over such a thing and he probably wouldn't have figured it out.

When morning came he woke up and he rubbed his eyes and looked at Sebastian and blushed lightly as he mumbled, "G-Good morning Sebastian." Sebastian snapped out of his daze and he smiled slightly, "Good morning Matthew~" He tried to sound cheerful and happy, but he knew today was the day, his eyes were dull from a night of worrying and fear, _An hour, just an hour and my creator will come…_

He was correct as his creator and manager of the factory were already on their way to the address with a large human size crate.

Matthew tried to move but he winced and was able to sit up as he kissed Sebastian gently on the lips this time, Sebastian kissed him back just as sweetly and he glanced at the clock in the room, he was growing more fearful with every tick and he looked at Matthew, "Can we stay like this for a while Matthew, can I just sit here with you?"

"Huh? Ah… Well ok Sebastian~" Matthew said with a small smile and he wrapped his arms around the other's waist and laid his head against the other's shoulders, "Like this Sebastian?"

"Y-yeah~" He said as he held Matthew a bit tighter and closed his eyes to just relish this feeling.

~AM~

"Shy boss why the fuck do I have to carry the crate!?" Sebastian's creator Marcus whined as his boss rolled his eyes and said, "Because you're my bitch, now move! We're almost there!" The man groaned and they approached the apartment, a few moments later and after much struggling up the steps with the crate they stopped at the door, "So boss you going to knock?" The abused creator asked, his boss just rolled his eyes again, "You're the laziest man I know! Fine, but you're still in trouble after we fix this!" The man said scolding and he knocked on the door.

Matthew made a moved to get the door but he winced, "Ah damn it hurts!"

"Don't worry Matthew, I'll get it." Sebastian said as he stood up and went to the door, his feet dragging on the way there, _It's finally time~_ He opened the door and had to move back as his crater and the boss came in with the crate, "Hey my little android! Is there a Matthew Ross here?" His creator said cheerfully and his boss sighed at how he was acting. "Yes." Sebastian said grimly and he walked to the bedroom and the two men followed after, his creator smiling for some strange reason.

Matthew looked up and stared at Sebastian as he asked, "Who is it Sebastian?"

"Uh… My creator." He said looking down as the man patted Sebastian's shoulder, "Eh so formal my little project, name's Marcus!" His boss raised an eyebrow and looked uncomfortable with being in a bedroom but he had a job to do, "We are here to express our humblest apologies for our mistake during the process of creating your order, right Marcus?" His boss said as he elbowed the man in the ribs.

"Ow! And yeah my bad~" Marcus said as he shrugged.

Matthew couldn't believe he forgot they were coming, in his bliss of being with Sebastian he could only think about being with the other, "I-It's alright, it's not such a big problem."

"Regardless of that we are here to give you your replacement!" The boss said as they brought in the crate and opened it to reveal the perfect woman. She was exactly the same in appearance to Matthew's original order. Sebastian stared at the other android in shock and horror.

Matthew stared at it, it was always everything he imagined the perfect woman to be for him, but he looked to Sebastian and his heart quickened_, There is the one that I had asked for and dreamt of when I imagined someone to live forever with, but then there is Sebastian, he who always wants to be so close to me, who ask questions about me and wants to know me, this woman would not be Sebastian, s-she would not have the memories Sebastian has with me, she would not care the way Sebastian cares for me~_

Sebastian began to tremble when Matthew stared at the woman, his mask beginning to crumble. "She is everything you asked for Mr. Ross… Down to the very last detail~ She will be a wonderful replacement, the version my incompetent creator Marcus made, will be taken off your hands, and shut down so don't worry about the little process." The boss said and Sebastian stared at him, "Sir before I'm shut down, can you please not have my memory erased?" He asked softly and the man frowned, "Android, you know very well what will happen! We cannot allow your memories to remain! You are to be dismantled and your parts used as scrap metal understand! The memory you saved will be wiped and most likely used for another model."

Sebastian shook more and he couldn't stop his emotions from slipping and he felt tears pooling in his eyes, "S-Sir please… Take me apart, rip me to shreds, fuck melt me down and use me as scrap metal if you have to, just please let me keep my memory if nothing else!" He begged.

Matthew got off the bed, not caring for the pain, and he got between Sebastian and the other men and he shouted, "TAKE HER BACK! I ONLY WANT SEBASTIAN! I ONLY WANT HIM, SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY, HE'S FINE, MORE THAN PERFECT! HE'S EVERYTHING I WANT! …S-So please, don't take my Sebastian away from me~" He begged as he gripped Sebastian's hand afraid if he let go the other would disappear.

The boss stared in shock at the two, "What the hell? you actually want him, and androids can't cry!" Marcus took this wonderful opportunity to bust out laughing and his boss looked at him like he was insane, "Ha! I knew it! My little android fell in love, hell yes I knew it woo!" His boss gave him a dirty look and he shouted, "EXPLAIN NOW!" Marcus stopped his mini-celebration and he gave a smug smile, "My little andro- Sebastian just had sex, yes he got some ass and how he's inseparable from Matthew! And the rules say we cannot interfere with love~" His boss was at a loss for words and he just started smacking the happy man hard with his clipboard, "YOU BLOODY IDIOT SO THIS WHOLE TIME YOU KNEW!" Marcus yelped and held his arms up as a shield, "HEY! I DIDN'T STAND THERE AND TELL THEM TO FUCK! Although that would have made a great video- STOP HITTING ME!"

Matthew's eyebrow ticked at that, "Y-You knew… RAAAH!" He screamed and for a small body he was able to leave very high and tackled the 6,4 man to the ground and tried choking him, "YOU BASTARD DIE!"

As Marcus kicked and gasped for air Sebastian was still emotional with a tear streak face he began to kick his creator's ass, "ASSHOLE! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!" He shouted and he kissed the fallen man hard enough so he would never have offspring.

After a few wrestling moves from Matthew and making the other's bones almost break he grew tired and he hugged Sebastian, "I want him, so don't take him back, it's okay if he wasn't what I ordered, he's what I want though!" The boss kicked the whimpering and broken man a few times before he sighed, "It's alright~ We'll take back this android and you can keep you're andr- Sebastian." The boss turned to leave with the crate and he kicked Marcus, "GET UP IT'S TIME TO GO!" Marcus groaned and he stood up, although he hunched over, "Fuck, I feel like you guys dislocated my balls!" His boss smacked him again and growled, "You're lucky I didn't cut them off! Now let's go and carry the crate!" Marcus gaped at that, "What I still have to carry it!" His boss just shouted over his shoulder from the door, "YOU HEARD ME BITCH!" Marcus groaned and picked up the crate before going after his boss, "I swear I need to work out more and lay off the dunkin donuts~"

"DON'T COME BACK AGAIN!" Matthew shouted, he really hope they don't come back, he sighed in relief and looked at Sebastian smiled as he rubbed the last tears of Sebastian away and he held him against him, "Sebastian I'm so sorry for always complaining about you not being a girl, I don't care if you were on or not, I love you and only you Sebastian~"

Sebastian smiled and tried not to cry from how emotionally scaring that was because of his stupid creator and he hugged Matthew tightly, "I love you so much Matthew~ I just wanted you to be happy even if I had to be destroyed~" He kissed Matthew softly, "I have always been meant for you~" Matthew chuckled a bit and mumbled, "You're so sappy~ I won't let anyone ever take you away Sebastian~" Sebastian actually laughed at that and rubbed Matthew's back with his hands, "I'm glad because I don't think I'll leave if I was ever asked~" Matthew held on tightly to his love and he said, 'Don't forget you were made for me, so no one can have you but me~"

"Don't worry I'll never forget~" He promised.

Matthew let him go and stepped back and he heard a crinkling noise. He looked down and saw a piece of paper and he picked it up and his mouth fell open in shock, it was the real receipt for Sebastian, he thought he already paid it off, but apparently that was just for the shipping and handling, now he had to pay for the real thing, which was about three hundred thousand dollars. "WAIT!" He shouted as he ran out of the apartment and shouted, "TAKE HIM BACK!"

"NO REFUNDS!" The boss shouted as he left the building.

Matthew fell on his knees and Sebastian went over to him and said, "Matthew what is wrong? Are you displeased with me?"

"….Sebastian… Get out to the streets and started selling your body."

"Matthew I would never let anyone touch my body but you-"

"GET OUT THERE AND WHORE YOURSELF OUT AND HELP PAY OFF MY FUCKING DEBT DAMN IT!"

And they lived in debt for quite a while~


	18. Together

_**Fuuuuu! Stupid school dropped me from my summer course! I had paid half of my tuition, which means they cannot kick me out until I pay the rest! But they did so anyways and they know I accepted the loan they always offer to pay for it! Jeez nothing is going the way I want it. Neither is life for my friend Marabella15, hopefully it gets better.**_

_Summary: A new strange place to call home? How is it possible for a small child to open up to strangers? Easy if they have an eccentric son his age._

Together

He didn't want to be here, but his father gave him no choice as he was forced to stand in the rain outside the unmarked van while his father bought the rugs to yet another man. Occasionally the older man would reach into Sebastian's pockets to put the drugs he bought inside the child's jacket. No one would check a nine year olds pocket for heroin or meth; it was a brilliant idea that his father came up with when he was born. His father stayed silent most of the time and hardly spoke as he handed the large amounts of cash to the seller, his father Cephas Michaelis was not a user of the drugs himself, a side from coke, but he did buy and sell the illegal products, his son becoming a handy companion to take along with him these days. The small boy was drenched with rain, but far too used to this situation, he wasn't abused physically, though once in a while if he did something wrong his father would do something about it. He was skinny but not starved from neglect of feeding, his father did care for him to make sure he was healthy, but the boy was dragged into the worst situations, unknowing to both of them the dealer right now was an undercover cop.

The secret cop looked at the raven man and at the child and he said, "Oh yes, I forgot about one more thing." He reached into his pocket and quickly snapped on a pair of handcuffs to the raven man and forced him against the wall as he cuffed the other hand, "I'm a cop and you are under arrest for buy and selling of drugs and endangering a minor!" The other officers came out of the van and quickly took the man away and the police officer went to the little boy and gently said, "Hello little one, don't worry about anything, we aren't hurting your daddy, we just want to talk to him, but you might not see him for a long time, can you come with me and be a good little boy so I can take you to a doctor? It's nothing serious, it's just like a checkup that is all~" Sebastian looked up at the cop but just shrugged, one arm holding his other one and he walked to the man's side, his eyes looking at his father that was put into the back of a police car, but his father's eyes didn't look back at him, instead he looked straight forward. Sebastian raised his large eyes up to the officer and took out the drugs in his pockets and handed it to him because he knew not to keep them.

The police took it and tried not to frown and beat the father in the police car, instead he took the small boy into the other police car and he let him sit up front and got into the car as well, "You can play with the siren if you want~" He said, trying to cheer him up as he drove to the hospital, but Sebastian was way to disciplined to touch the siren and he just sat up straight and folded his hands in his lap like he was tonight, being raised in a very old school and strict family he was almost afraid of getting his hand slapped if he touched the siren or even made a noise other than a yes or no answer, "No thank you sir." He said very quietly and politely while he just looked at his neatly folded hands.

The cop stared at the child as if he was a weird little adult, his own kids wild and rambunctious, but this one was so… Controlled. He reached the hospital an gently took the kid out and led him inside and he register the boy in and a blonde doctor in his late twenties, his blonde hair was combed back and his sharp brown eyes showed kindness and warmth, lines underneath to show that he smiles often and he looked at the small child and said softly, "Hello, I am Doctor Ross~ Will you please come with me?"

Sebastian looked at the cop with a hint of nervousness but the other nudged him forward and he took a deep breath before nodding and went to the blonde doctor's side, though he kept a respectable distance away from the man like he was told many times before and he spoke softly again, "Okay~"

The police smiled slightly but softly muttered as he walked away, "Poor kid, with his history, he'll probably be put up for adoption, and it'll be hard for him to get a new family…"

Dr. Ross shook his head at this, pitying the small child as he was told the boy's father was a druggie and even a distributor of the narcotics and how he used his son like a mule. He led the boy into a playful room and he placed a little foot stool so the other can climb onto the bed, "Can you tell me your name?" He asked the child.

Sebastian took a moment to get up onto the bed and he said, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis~" He said as he looked at the doctor a little since the other sitting was making it easier for him to see without tilting his head back.

"Sebastian is such a serious name, would you mind if I called you Sebby?" He asked as he grabbed a few items to check the other's body in case of any injuries. Sebastian looked at the other and raised an eyebrow before he shrugged again, "Father said names are best used properly or not at all, but I guess it's alright~" He said and just watched the other, he hadn't dared call his father 'daddy' since his father called that a childish word to use, the man forgetting that Sebastian was still only a little kid. "Ah well your father is wrong on that, giving someone nickname means you care for them and are comfortable around them, unless of course it's a mean nick name then you're just trying to be mean, but that's not the case right now." He checked Sebastian properly, only noticing the other slightly underweight, but nothing a little meal could fix, "I have a son your age Sebby, I think you would like him, would you like to come to my house? My wife is very nice and my little boy has a lot of toys and my oldest son can help teach you how to grow up properly if you'd like~" He said, knowing that the child could use a normal family and not to be stuck in a group home just hoping to be adopted.

Sebastian looked at the doctor curiously as if in thought and he finally spoke, "Okay, just until father is not in trouble anymore." He said confidently, even if he was more mature for his age he was still too young to understand that it would be a very long time till he saw the man he called father again.

The doctor tried not to frown at that but instead just gave him a small smile and nodded, "Ok Sebby, whatever you want." He took out a lollipop and handed it to the small child and told him, "Now stay here and I'll be back in a short while." He left the room and quickly made a call to child protective services to let him take the boy with him.

Sebastian blinked when the other left and he looked at the candy in his hand before he carefully unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, he maybe thought by a strict role model, but it would be a cold day in hell if the nine year old could resist something sweet, besides waiting for the doctor was tiresome and he felt curiosity get the better of him and he got off the bed and looked around the room a little before taking one of those long cotton swab and climbed onto the bed again as he began to twist the plastic swab to make some interesting shapes out of it.

Mr. Ross finally had it all worked out and he went back in the room and smiled at Sebastian and he chuckled softly at what the small child was doing, "Hey those are for my patients throats silly~ Come on, I'll take you to my house and my pretty wife will make you something nice to eat, she also makes cookies~" Sebastian had flushed slightly at being caught but he got up and threw away the bent swab and lollipop stick before he went to the man's side.

The doctor took the raven's hand into his own larger one and he gently pulled so the other could follow him, it didn't take them long to reach their car after all, doctors are fortunate that way, and he opened the back door for the raven and jokingly bowed as he said, "After you little prince~" Sebastian never had his hand held before by his father, so he felt a little comforted by the other doing this, but when the other bowed he huffed a little and tried to hide a small smile before he got into the car. Rolling his eyes a little thinking the other couldn't see it, _He's weird, but nice~_

The older male closed the door and slipped into the driver seat and he said, "Seat belts Sebby! Don't forget!" He said a big smile on his face as he buckled up and started the car, but not moving till the other buckled up. Sebastian thought about being defiant, but he knew better and got the seat belt and moved to click it into place. His hands slipped twice since he always had trouble buckling up and he huffed in frustration before he got it finally to click, "Stupid belts!" _But at least it's not a car seat or something, ugh my old baby sitter used to put me in those…_

Matthew chuckled softly and said, "You're lucky you are a little bit taller than my son, he has to be in a booster seat still!" He laughed and just drove home, it wasn't that far away from the hospital and they reached it in less than 10 minutes. The house was two stories, simple yet homeish, and with lots of plants on the green lawn. Mr. Ross parked the car into the drive way and got outside and he opened the door for the raven, this time helping him with the seat belt and he held out his hand, "Come on Sebby~ This will be your home for as long as you want~"

Sebastian gulped at this, he was more nervous now and he hesitantly took the man's offered hand, though he felt like he could really trust him, but he was a little anxious as to how the other's family would react to him. Matthew went in and stopped at the front door and he suddenly let go of Sebastian's hand and he jumped into the bushes near the front windows and peeked into the glass, then he did some weird covert moves, mostly looking like an old man crawling on the ground like a crab and he went back to the door, "Safe! The Tiger won't get me this time!"

Sebastian had to rub his eyes to make sure he saw that right, and he wondered if the man was on some crazy meds as well. The other was a doctor, so the idea was not too farfetched, and he reached up and tugged the man's sleeve a little to get his attention, "Uhm, are you okay Mr. Ross?"

"Yes just fine Sebby! I was making sure that the Tiger didn't get me!" He opened the door to the house and he barely took one step inside and was immediately tackled by a short little kid in a tiger pajama outfit and the small child screamed, "DADDY IS HOME!" The old man tried to escape, but his son pulled on his hairs and made him become a horsey or else he was going to get eaten by the tiger and he squealed happily as his dad ran around and when to tired, old actually, the small child got off his exhausted father and rolled around the floor like Tigger from Winnie the pooh, looking cute and adorable with the hoody part of his pajamas up, little tiger ears popping up. Dr. Ross groaned and said, "Son say hello to Sebastian~ He's going to stay with us for a while~" The cutie stopped rolling around and suddenly got on all fours and crouched like a cat and he tackled the boy to the ground and let out a loud meow and licked the other's cheek, "RAWR! I'M A VICIOUS TIGER!"

When Sebastian had saw all of this happen he didn't think it could get any weirder, but he gave a high pitched shriek of surprise and he made an 'oomph' sound when he was tackled and he looked at the other, astonished by this kind of introduction, "H-Hi vicious tiger!?" He said, obviously confused if that was actually the blonde boy's name or not, though he did like the pj's and gave a slight poke on one of the ears. Matthew just grinned and ran around the room, obviously the blonde was a very hyper child and he was running around climbing anything he could, though he was short and he was just shouting that he was a tiger over and over, his dad laughing and he was picked up by the older man by the scruff of the pajama's neck, "This is my cute little son Matthew, Sebby I hope you two can get along~" He lowered his hyper son who zoomed off, once in a while tackling the raven to the ground and before Sebastian could get back up the other had ran off, it was obvious that Matthew was having a lot of fun.

The older man went to the kitchen and called his wife over and told her to great the boy as well and she smiled and went to him and said sweetly, "Hello Sebastian~ I heard you are staying with us? I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Matthew and his brother~ We are still making adjustments to the house." She patted his head and pinched his small cheeks and just squealed, "Oh you are just so cute!"

Sebastian blushed against this and he smiled a little, "Thank you ma'am~" She smiled at him and said, "I'll make you my special chocolate cookies, okay?" She patted him again and went to the kitchen to cook while her husband went upstairs to change. Matthew chased his tail and he had the furry tail in his mouth and he looked at Sebastian and smiled, "Do you want to play with me!" Sebastian looked at him and mumbled, "I… I guess, but I don't know what to play…"

"It's okay! We can play hide and seek! I'll hide and you find me, just cover your eyes and count to 30!" He said already thinking of a good hiding spot. Sebastian remembers seeing kids do that at his school and he nodded, "Okay, I'll try." He said as he covered his eyes and began to slowly count to thirty, softly muttering the numbers under his breath, "1, 2, 3…"

Matthew ran around, trying to make as much noise as possible and when he was sure the other was confused he climbed the curtains, almost like an actual cat and he grinned happily as he did a weird cocoon with the drapes to hide himself, it would have worked since he was small, but if it wasn't for the sun shining through the window and making the curtains see trough and showing kitty ears in the shadow, he would have won.

Sebastian finished counting and when he opened his eyes to look for the other he spotted the shadow right away, it wasn't so hard to see the kitty ears either. _How did he even get up there?_ "I see you!" He said as he tugged a little on the curtain the other was curled up in, his little head tilting to the side as he did because it was amazing that out of all places the other picked curtains to hide in.

When Sebastian pulled on the curtain he fell and landed on the other and he shook his head and pouted, "NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED; SEBBY IS A CHEATER SEBBY IS A POOPY HEADED CHEATER!" He shouted and he frowned and ran away. Sebastian really wanted to call the other a dummy, but he wasn't going to use that word and he huffed again as a habit he got from his dad whenever the other was annoyed, and he walked around to find the small blonde a little frown on his face still, "I'm not a poopy head!"

Matthew waited till the other was right around the corner and he talked him again and gave a cute growl as he shouted, "I AM THE KIND OF THE JUNGLE HEAR ME-"

"Mom dad I'm home~!" Matthew's eyes widen and he scrambled off of Sebastian and ran to the living room as he screamed, "BIG BROTHER!" He jumped up high for a shorty and is older brother Damian caught him and spun him around, giving him a kiss on his cheek, "Ah there's my cute brother! How have you been?"

"GOOD BIG BROTHER! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, I MISSED YOU! WHEN DOES SCHOOL END SO YOU CAN STAY FOREVER WITH ME!" His brother laughed at him and ruffled his yellow mop of hair, "Ah well not until three more months Mattie~ Please don't be upset, I promise to spend as much time with you as possible." He said. Matthew smiled and rubbed his cheek against his older brother saying, "I can't help but miss big brother! I love you! I'm going to mare you so no one else can take you!"

Sebastian looked at them a little interested, but he backed away since he felt like he was intruding a little on a 'family member's only' moment and he didn't want to ruin it by speaking or interrupting them. The older brother laughed at this and held Matthew tightly, "Yes, whatever my little tiger wants~" Matthew just grinned at this and wiggled around in his brother's arms as he pointed to Sebastian's, "LOOK! DADDY BROUGHT HOME A FRIEND FOR ME! HIS NAME IS POOPY HEAD!"

Sebastian was trying to back out of the room to find Mr. Ross but froze when he heard the insult and he looked at his feet and he muttered a small 'hi' to the older boy and also muttered something that sounded like he said, "I'm not a poopy head!"

Damian rolled his eyes and set Matthew down, making the little boy pout cutely and Damian crouched down nice and low till he was at eye level with Sebastian and he said, "Hello there, I'm Damian~ I'm Matthew's older brother, can you tell me your name?" Sebastian gulped a little since he was wary of older kids, but he spoke anyways so he wasn't rude, but it was a little hard to make eye contact as he tried not to squirm in nervousness, "I-I'm Sebastian Michaelis~" He said.

Damian smiled and patted the other's head, "That's a very nice name Sebastian, please take good care of my brother~?" He asked and stood up to go to his room and get out of his school uniform. Mathew's dad came downstairs at the same time and told his oldest son hello and went to the living room, "Well you guys seem to be making a mess~" He joked and picked up Matthew, "Come on champ I smell lunch!" Matthew cheered in happiness and looked to Sebastian, "COME ON SEBBY! MOMMA MADE SPA-FEGGI!" He said, messing up the word.

Sebastian jumped at the other's loud voice and he sighed and just followed them sticking close to Matthew's father a little since he trusted him a little more since the hospital, the man's mentality though he was unsure of, but regardless of the fail spy moves outside, he kind of looked up to the father. So far, aside from the family being weird in his standards, they were nice.

Matthew was set at a high chair, Dr. Ross was not kidding about the other needing a booster seat, and the small blonde was banging on the table asking for his food. Damian came down the stairs, dressed in a relaxed manner and he ruffled Sebastian's hair again as he sat down, "Ah spaghetti, the best thing, second to ice cream of course!" He said having been hungry all day for home cooked meal. Mrs. Ross came out and smiled as she had a large bowl of spaghetti in her hands and she started serving everyone and she said, "I also made cookies for desert but they are cooling right now." Mathew didn't even wait for the food to touch his plate as he started eating it quickly.

Sebastian was polite as he waited till she was done serving the meal and he pulled her chair out for her to sit, "Thank you Mrs. Ross~" He said softly in a cute way, and he was having a bit of trouble moving the chair for her, but he was always told a woman shouldn't have to pull out a chair for herself.

"Oh you are so cute! Such a perfect gentleman~" She glared at her husband and said, "Why the hell can't you do that!"

"What I love you don't I? I even married you!?" She kicked him for that and Damian rolled his eyes at his parents and just pulled out a seat for the small raven next to him and Matthew, "Come on Sebastian, your food will get cold and that isn't good for our tummy, then again, neither is scarfing down your food." He looked at Matthew whose cute squirrely cheeks were covered with sauce and he tried to suck a noodle up, losing the fight apparently from how his face looked as he sucked too much air. Sebastian had to jump a little to get on the seat and he picked up a fork to eat, he was starving, but he resisted the urge to eat like Matthew and he carefully sampled the noodles, not wanting to get sauce on himself even if his clothes were a little messy from earlier that day before Mr. Ross brought him here. The large hoodie was too big on him but he just rolled up the sleeves, try as he might to stay clean though, it was a hard thing to accomplish when hungry and he got a little sauce on his chin.

Mr. Ross tried wiping his son's mouth and Damian picked up a napkin and handed it to Sebastian and he asked him, "You can sit on my lap Sebastian if you can't reach the table, just ask me and I'll let you borrow my leg~" He smiled sweetly at the raven boy, just trying to be polite. Sebastian flushed a little in embarrassment because his arms were too short to eat properly, "I don't want to bother you, father said it's a in-incapa-ble baby thing to sit on someone's lap." He said, trying to pronounce the word and he wiped his mouth with the napkin, still somehow missing the sauce, he didn't sound sad at all about mentioning his father but he just said it in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh shush, if you can't even say that word than you have no choice but to sit on someone's lap!" Damian said, not bothered at all about the other mentioning such a person, his father having filled him in through a phone call on the way home. He picked Sebastian up and made the other sit on his lap and Matthew had a jealous look in his eyes and held out his hands, "I WANT TO SIT WITH YOU TOO!" Damian laughed and did so, the two children now next to each other and mother and father laughed at this, thinking it was cute.

Sebastian flushed a little more but he could actually reach his plate now and he didn't make much more of a mess, he was hungry enough though that he finished his food as well as his brother's and his little belly protruded, making him look like a tubby tiger. His mother laughed softly at this and went to the kitchen only to come back with cookie, all the males in the family getting excited as they took four each, and Matthew nibbled on his cutely and he looked at Sebastian and held out one, "Do you want one Sebby?"

The little raven couldn't help but smile at this, he was too shy to ask for one, but when the small blonde offered he nodded, "Y-yes please~" Matthew grinned and said, "Well take it you silly duck!" His dad choked on the cookie and stared at him, "Who taught you that!" Matthew whistled and looked away, though he said the wrong word, he thought it was what you call someone stupid. Sebastian took the cookie and tilted his head in confusion as hell, "What's a silly duck?" He couldn't help asking, he never heard that term before.

The father shrieked and went to the corner saying he was a horrible father, his wife paid no mind as she ate a cookie with some wine because she was cool like that and Damian quickly said, "It's a duck that chases his own tail and is dizzy, hence the silly duck." Sebastian raised both eyebrows, unsure if he believed that and he just bit into his cookie slowly, thinking this over and he just dropped the subject as he suddenly smiled very widely and took another bite, the sweet cooking making him look his age for a moment. It wasn't just good, it was freaking amazing!

"Mama likes to make chocolate a lot! So the cookies taste like chocolate too!" Matthew said happily as he finished another cookie, his brother chuckled and picked both children up, "Dad should they take a bath? They smell like spaghetti." His dad nodded and Matthew struggled at this, "NO! I WANT TO PLAY MORE! I DON'T WANT A BATH!"

Sebastian gave a small squeak from being picked up and he held on to the teen a little tightly and awkwardly, it was obvious that he's never been picked up like this before and he looked at Matthew, for once he agreed with the other, he didn't like baths very much because when his father takes him to bathe, the shampoo would stick to his head and then rinse with shower water then tossed a towel, and the worst part was that the shampoo stung like hell when it gets in your eyes and he hated that, "Do I have too?"

"Yes you both are funky monkeys!" He said and Mathew was clinging to his brother's arm, trying to bite it off like a dog, though he was failing at that. Damian took them to the bathroom and he said, "Well you two are a little old to be bathing together, but I suppose it's okay since you're just kids." He removed Matthew's clothes, the other still struggling and it wasn't until Damian shoved a lollipop into his mouth did he stop and he helped Sebastian out of his clothes too and placed him in the tub. He poured some bubbles into the tub and filled it with warm water, Matthew started splashing around trying to eat the bubbles as if he was a cat, and Damian laughed softly at this, "I'll leave you both to play for a bit and I'll come back in a while okay?" Matthew nodded and played with a rubber ducky making it spit out water.

Sebastian was surprised by this and he poked a bubble, amazed that it didn't pop at first since his finger was coated with soapy water, "Sebastian! So how come you are sleeping over?" Matthew asked as he let the little duck swim around and stared at the other curiously. Sebastian looked up and he shrugged again, "My father was being bad and he got in trouble because he took me with him also, your father said I could come stay till he isn't in trouble no more~" He said as he poked the duck just to give him something to do.

"Oh okay!" He tackled the raven and started putting bubbles on the raven's head, "Sebastian, Sebastian! If your daddy doesn't come back, can I have you?" Sebastian didn't expect the other to say that, "My father is coming back!" He said, looking at the rubber ducky, his father always came back for him, even if he forgot about him a few times, but he shrugged after a moment and poked Matthew's nose and gave him a small smile, "But if he forgets… I guess you can~"

"Good! Because you are really pretty, and I want you to be my bride too!" He said happily, a big smile on his face as he held out his pinky, "Make a promise with me, so that we will always be together Sebastian~"

Sebastian probably didn't understand the meaning too well, and Matthew probably didn't either but he was starting to think of Matthew as a friend and he held out his pinky and linked it with the other's, "Okay Matthew!" Matthew smiled and hugged Sebastian, a big grin on his face as he cutely laughed and started splashing around in the water, making it spill out of the tub. Sebastian was going to tell Matthew to not make a mess, but the other got soap in his eyes and he splashed the blonde back, the mini water war was so on.

Matthew tackled Sebastian and bit the other's head and shouted, "I'M GOING TO EATYOU!" It was his most effective way of ending a mini war, because he was so going to kick butt this way! "Ow!" Sebastian shouted and he pushed Matthew away as he moved back, "No fair! You bit me!" He said, dropping his polite act for a moment he threw the ducky at Matthew.

Matthew got smacked and his eyes rolled around in dizziness and he fell in to the water, disappearing into the suds. "AH MATTHEW!" Sebastian got really scared when this happened and he looked at the water where Matthew was and he was terrified, hell he was sure he killed his new best friend with a rubber duck.

Matthew somehow appeared behind Sebastian his hands held up and his mouth opened and he tackled the other, "RAH!" And he started trying to eat Sebastian's head again. Sebastian gave a loud shriek of fear from being startled and he tried to kick the other off as he pulled his head free from the other's mouth, "MATTIE STOP!" Sebastian shouted, having given the other a nickname unexpectedly, he wasn't worried about being eaten, but the other's teeth were making his scalp tickle.

Damian entered and he grabbed his brother with the towel and the little blonde kicked and screamed loudly, "NO I MUST ASSERT MY DOMINANCE!"

"Where the hell did you learn that from?" Damian demanded a blush on his face when his little brother said that. "From your friend Marcus, he was screaming that last time when mommy and daddy went out on a date and you said I can sleep in the living room." Sebastian looked at them and rubbed his head, "Don't bite my head Mattie! I'm not food!" He said, huffing a little again, and he wondered what assert meant.

Matthew stuck his tongue out and his brother just sighed and wrapped him in a big fluffy towel and he took out another one and grabbed Sebastian with it and gently rubbed it on the raven's face so the water was gone, "Dami, Sebby is going to sleep with us, you know that right?" Matthew asked and his brother nodded, "Yes I know, don't worry, I'll make sure you both feel comfortable, the bed is big enough for all of us."

Sebastian didn't think the other would take time to dry his face, but he was grateful as he let out a small yawn. He was tired after such a long eventful day, standing was even hard for him since he hadn't really rested properly, "Okay Dami…" He mumbled, his words not sounding like they usually do.

Damian chuckled at how the other said his name and he picked up Matthew as well and took both tired children to the bedroom, it was a large bedroom almost the size of a master bedroom and there was a queen sized bed with lots of pillows and toys, courtesy of Marcus surprisingly. Damian placed both children on the bed and brought them some clothing, Sebastian being too big for Matthew's, so he gave him a t-shirt and he helped Matthew into his other pjs, this one being a doggy costume, the kid was worse than a cosplayer, and he set them on the bed and slipped into it as well, "Are you both comfy?"

"Yes~" Matthew said, giving a cute yawn as he rubbed his big eyes of the sleep, not wanting to rest. "M…hm~" Sebastian couldn't even make a word as he was yawning too much, looking like he could fall asleep at any moment in the comfy long shirt.

Damian chuckled and just patted both their heads and turned off the lights, Matthew grabbed Sebastian and immediately cuddled with the other and Damian smiled at this, "Ah, I guess I'm being replace~ It's okay though, you both are cute enough to forgive~" He pulled the covers over their bodies and he laid down with them. Sebastian didn't want to leave the older brother out and he took the other's arm as a pillow a little shyly and he mumbled a soft good night, his raven eyelashes fluttering slightly from exhaustion and he fell asleep. Damian's smile widen and he held both children close to him, his body heat enough to keep them warm and to keep the chill away at night, Matthew's sweetly snoring, his foot kicking like a dog's, and he held on tightly to Sebastian, already deeply attached to the other, even though it's only been a day.

Sebastian had peaceful dreams for once, slowly he was getting used to the family's kindness, but for some reason he didn't miss his dad really.

~T~

They slept peacefully all night till Damian had to wake up for school and he carefully got out of bed and left the two children together and he went to school. His father left as well for work and his mother stayed to make breakfast for the two young boys hoping the smell of pancakes would wake them up before she took them to the mall for Sebastian.

Sebastian was so tired that he didn't want to wake up, but when he smelled food he slightly stirred up and he opened his eyes a little. He was drowsy but always being curious he climbed off the bed with slight difficulty because Matthew was coiled around him like a python in a tight hug.

Finally managing to get his bare feet to touch the floor he stifled a yawn and his feet padded softly towards the kitchen to investigate, the sleepiness still evident on his face as he reached said room and he rubbed his eyes before looking up and seeing the nice woman cooking, "G'morning Mr. Ross~" He said, his speech slightly slurred, and he fixed the big t-shirt on him because it kept wanting to slide off his shoulders, but the defiant raven boy wasn't having that as he tried to keep sliding his sleeves up in a failing attempt to hold the shirt up.

She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Good morning Sebastian, I bet you are hungry, but it will still take a while to finish cooking the chocolate chip pancakes, so can you be a dear and wake up my little son? And don't forget to wash your face and hands!"

"Okay mo- I mean Mrs. Ross!" He said, blushing from his almost slip up and he ran to wake up Matthew who was still dead asleep and holding a pillow in a vice grip. Sebastian never had a mom that he could remember, only when he was a baby, but if he were to imagine her, he would hope she would be like Mrs. Ross. The large house where he was from was too suffocating for a child his age, and so very empty.

He went into the bedroom and went off to Matthew and gently shook his arm, "Matthew, wake up your mother said so!" Matthew mumbled slightly and woke up and he yawned as he rubbed his eyes and said, "Hi Sebby~" He yawned again and got off the bed, losing his balance slightly and he smiled at him, "Let's get some breakfast!"

"Okay, but after we wash our hands and face!" Sebastian said and he took the other's hand to pull him towards the bathroom. Matthew stuck his tongue out in disgust at the thought of water, he begrudgingly went along and climbed the step ladder since he was so small and he started washing his hands and face with his kiddy soap shaped as SpongeBob.

Sebastian was forced to wait because 1. He couldn't reach the sink very well, and 2. The other soap was on the far corner of the sink, woe was his life. He sighed and waited politely as he looked around the bathroom. Matthew finished washing and he smiled and made bubbles float around as he hopped off the step ladder, "Your turn Sebby!" Matthew said as he ran out of the room howling like a wolf and he rushed to get some pancakes. Sebastian couldn't help but smile and giggle at that and he stepped up the step-ladder to wash his face and hands, his red eyes looked much brighter than yesterday and his hair shiner since it was clean. Once he was done he hopped down from the step stool and walked back to the kitchen, the smell of fresh pancakes making his tummy growl a little.

Matthew struggled up his high chair and his mother helped him up the chair and placed a plate of pancakes for him, a smiley face on it made of whip cream and strawberry chocolate eyes greeted him, this made the blonde happy as he started eating the food like a pup, making a mess again. Sebastian saw this and shook his head and he just sat on a chair and hopped upon it and Mrs. Ross placed the plate of pancakes in front of Sebastian and placed a kiss on his forehead and Matthew's as well, "Enjoy your meals you two~ Because I'm going to take you both to the mall, we need to get you some new clothes Sebastian."

"Yeah! A-And he needs toys to Mama!" Matthew said.

Sebastian was still flushing from the kiss and he poked his breakfast a little embarrassed from all the kindness and he muttered, "Toys are not a ne-necessity Ma'am." Sebastian said politely, it wasn't that he didn't like the idea of having a toy, but he felt bad that they were giving him so much already.

"YES THEY ARE! THEY ARE SUUUPER IMPORTANT! L-LIKE THAT FIRE ENGINE THAT I WANT MOMMY! IT CAN TEACH ME HOW TO BE A FIREFIGHTER!" He was lying through his little teeth, but he really wanted that fire truck. His mother just laughed and shook her finger at him, "Matthew no! You have enough new toys! Sebastian, don't worry about anything, you can tell me or my husband whatever you want and we will get it for you, just like we will for our son. Except the fire truck."

"Aw!"

Sebastian just nodded and he began to eat his breakfast, like it a lot as he let himself smile widely while eating. Matthew finished his pancakes off, the chocolate staining his lips and he grabbed the strawberries and bit into them, he liked them a lot, "Sebastian are you going to eat your strawberries?" Sebastian saw how much Matthew liked them and he picked up his and held them out for Matthew to take, "Here, you can have them Mathew, I like chocolate more~"

"Thank you!" He said as he grabbed them and took a bite out of them, and he squealed happily, "Those were sour! I love sour!"

Sebastian laughed a little at this and he finished his pancakes, "I like chocolate a lot more."

"Then my mommy can make you chocolate whenever you like!" Matthew said happily and she just laughed and cleaned her messy child's face, "Well not whenever you like, after all, too much can be bad, for you both." Sebastian pouted a little at this, but he understood, at least some was better than none. He finished everything completely and he got a napkin and wiped his mouth clean, "All done, thank you Mrs. Ross!" She smiled and ruffled his raven hair, "Anytime Sebastian, now go and change you two, I know you won't fit in Matthew's clothes Sebastian, but try finding something if you can after all you can't go in a t-shirt only~" She said, giggling softly at the other's cute appearance.

Matthew hopped down from the high chair and pulled Sebastian out of his own seat, "Come on Sebastian! We are going to have so much fun together!" Sebastian almost fell down when the other pulled him and he just held back another small laugh, "Okay, I'm coming!" Matthew didn't wait for him as he just grabbed the other's hand and dragged him to his room and started throwing clothes around and he took out a sweater for Sebastian, the only thing that can stretch, and his pajama pants for when he was trying to be a bear.

Sebastian took the clothes and he changed into them, the pants were a bit tight, but the sweater fit well enough. After he was dressed enough he found his shoes from before and put them on, it was a strange outfit but a lot better than an oversized t-shirt.

Matthew quickly dressed into a red t-shirt and some shorts and he struggled to put on his shoes, still unable to tie them so they were the slip on kind and once he was fully dressed he grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled the other out of the room and he shouted loudly, "MOMMY WE ARE READY!" Sebastian wondered how the hell can a kid slightly smaller than him could be so darn strong, but he was at least getting used to this and he watched as the other's mother started laughing and she picked them both up and took them to the car and they were off to the mall, Matthew was just singing a random song that didn't made sense and he watched the building pass by. Sebastian looked out the window and listened to the little blonde sing, it felt very calming in the car while Mrs. Ross drove and he found himself liking all of this a lot, "You sing really good Matthew." He complimented. "Thank you Sebby! On our wedding day I'll sing for you1" He said as he grabbed Sebastian's hand and his mother smiled at this, "Aw how cute~"

Sebastian looked away in embarrassment again, but he didn't pull his hand away, his other hand though he just messed up with the seat belt and he hated it so much. Matthew helped him and grinned happily as he sat close to Sebastian, holding the other's hand tightly and he continued to sing his childish song while his mother drove to the mall and she finally parked and opened the door for them. Sebastian got out of the car and looked at the big mall; he wasn't used to shopping in a place like this since at his old home tailors made his clothes, he was already getting nervous and just wanted to get back in the car.

Matthew hopped out of the vehicle and he grabbed his mother's hand and Sebastian's and they started walking towards the mall, Matthew was talking to his mom about a show he saw yesterday, not really making any sense, "A-And the mouse chased the cat with the hammer and the cat was super scared because he couldn't fight back because of the dog, and the owner came in and kicked him out!" Sebastian looked at Matthew oddly, but he just held the other's hand tightly and he looked at Mrs. Ross and asked, "Do you have a job like Mr. Ross?" He wondered this since the morning since she seemed to spend plenty of time with them.

She smiled down at him and shook her head, "No I used to, but I decided I wanted to be a house wife, after all I rather be there to take care of both my sons while their father is at work." Matthew smiled at this and looked at Sebastian, "You can work if you want to Sebastian! I don't mind at all!"

Sebastian smiled at Matthew and he looked at the doors they were approaching. There were a lot of people around and he just moved closer to Matthew and Mrs. Ross, he felt more secure this way.

Matthew smiled at this and he let go of his mother's hand and just hugged Sebastian tightly and his mother laughed at this and led them to the children clothing store and went to the boys section and grabbed a few clothes and she asked the little raven, "Sebastian, do you like these?"

He looked at them and pointed at the darker colored clothing, those were his favorite colors, the deep greens reds and blues, but one shirt he liked the most because it had a cute silver kitten all over the front of the black t-shirt. He pointed to it and asked shyly if he could have that one. Matthew's mother just smiled and nodded as she handed it to the boy and she picked out a few more clothes and went to the dressing room, "Sebastian come try these on and Matthew stop trying to eat the fruit of the looms underwear! Just because they have pictures of fruit on them doesn't mean they are eatable!" Matthew awed at that and released the tidy whiteys and walked over to his mother. Sebastian smiled widely and went to the dressing room, but first he grabbed Matthew's hand so the other didn't stray towards the underwear section, "No matter those aren't foods!" He said and he gave the blonde a small peck on the cheek, he never did that before, but he really liked the other boy.

"But they say they are made with fruit!" Matthew argued and followed after Sebastian, a cute pout on his face. "Nu uh! They just have fruit pictures on them!" He giggled at that and just held his hand a moment before he began to try on the clothes, most of them fitting him perfectly and he saved the kitty shirt for last because he liked how the silver designs shined on the silky fabric.

Matthew stuck out his tongue and played around with the mirror making funny faces at it and he tackled Sebastian again and sat on the other as he stared down at him and smiled, "Sebby do you mean it when you said you'll be mine?" Sebastian looked at the other and smiled, "Yea, because we are friends right?"

"Yes! We will always be best friends!" Matthew said happily as he hugged Sebastian and the raven grinned at this because that made him happy immensely and he hugged Matthew back, the two kids looking very cute as they hugged each other.

Matthew shyly kissed Sebastian on his lips and said cutely, "T-There! Now no one can take your first kiss from me!" Sebastian touched his lips and he felt shy as he kissed the other back and he muttered, "Okay, your my best friend so I'm glad you're my first~" He said happily and he suddenly grinned, "Hey if I tell your mom I want the fire truck I'll give it to you."

"YOU'RE THE BEST!' Matthew shouted as he tackled the raven again and rubbed his cheek against the other, Sebastian smiled and somehow managed to get up from where the other tackled him and he went to Matthew's mother and told her what fit and what didn't. She smiled at him and took the clothing and she bought him some matching pants and took them around the mal and Matthew pointed at the toy shop and she laughed happily and took them there and Matthew ran around playing with some of the toys.

Sebastian looked at all the toys in wonder but he found a truck for Matthew first before anything and he picked up the bright cherry red one and went to Matthew's mother and held it out to her, "Can I have this one ma'am?" She might have known what he was up to but he wanted to make Matthew happy first. She just smiled, knowing what the two had planned, and nodded. Matthew ran back to them with a kitty plushy and he shouted, "MAMA CAN WE BUY THIS FOR SEBASTIAN!" Sebastian saw the kitty to and he all but melted, hesitantly he reached to hold the toy in his arms like it was the most fragile and expensive thing in the world. Sure he played with a toy of his own before and this was just the cutest thing he's ever seen and it was very soft.

Mrs. Ross nodded at this, "Of course Matthew, come both of you, let's buy these immediately so that way we can go home and you two can play and take a nap, and I'll make you both lunch." Sebastian smiled happily and gave the woman a hug for the first time because she was just too nice to him to not hug and he switched toys with Matthew so he kept the kitty and Matthew had the truck.

She rolled her eyes at the two and bought the toys and took them back out of the mall and took them to the car.

Sebastian could have skipped with joy as he exited the mall with them but as he passed by a few rows of cars he almost tripped in shock when he saw a man passing by with his girlfriend. He grew quiet and stayed very close to the mother and son so he would not be seen because that man was none other than his father's old supplier before he was caught. He knew the man well and didn't dare trust being seen. His little head tilted down and he almost pulled Matthew and Mrs. Ross to get into the car quickly. He didn't want to ruin the day that was going so well already.

She saw this and just quickly placed them inside the car and placed the seat belts on them and drove away from the mall for them. Sebastian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when they were safely in the car and he held his stuffed kitten and seatbelt tightly, still keeping his head down because that way he couldn't be recognized. It was like the saying, 'if you can't see them, they probably can't see you.'

Matthew frowned and held Sebastian's hand and he whispered to him, "I'll protect you from anything Sebastian, please don't worry~" Sebastian wasn't scared, just a little, but he was a big boy and he held Matthew's hand tighter and looked at Matthew's mother, deciding the best thing to do now that danger had passed was to thank her for the toy, "Thank you for the kitty Mrs. Ross, I like it a lot~" She smiled softly and said, "You are very welcome Sebastian, any time." Matthew smiled and hugged him tightly.

Sebastian held Matthew back and looked out the window at all the houses and trees outside as they drove, he hadn't noticed earlier but as they passed an intersection he saw his old home down the road, but he turned away and just kept snuggling with Matthew, his old home was cold, but his best friend was very warm so he would rather stay at Matthew's side.

Matthew smiled softly and hummed softly for the other and his mother joined as well in the lullaby like humming just to calm the raven down. Sebastian liked how they hummed to make him feel better and he was sure he was in some sort of sweet dream because this family was just too perfect.

They arrived to the house and Matthew's mother picked them both up and let them run free inside as she took the clothes and hanged it up for the raven in the close. Matthew grabbed Sebastian's hand and said happily, "Let's play together Sebby!"

Sebastian took the other's hand this time, a little less hesitantly than he would have before; he even dared to use nicknames now. For something he was taught was bad, he sure felt like this was right since the other called him Sebby sometimes, "What do you want to play Mattie?"

"Let's play with your kitty and my truck!" He said as he pulled the other to his room, "Okay!" Sebastian said since that actually sounded fun, Matthew didn't even need to drag him this time as he was actually running ahead of the blonde to the room, his longer legs going farther than Matthew's shorter ones.

They reached the room and Matthew quickly jumped onto the bed and made vroom noises with his truck and he said, "Hurry guys hurry! A kitty is stuck in a tree!" Sebastian climbed on the other side of the bed and stacked up some pillows before he hid behind them and sat the kitty on top making meow noises like a cat was in trouble at the top of the pillows.

Mathew made his little truck go to the base of the pillows and he made a small err noise like he pressed the brakes and he made the ladder of the fire truck go up to the plushy kitty and said, "Don't worry Kitty we will save you!" He made the kitty meow again and instead of the kitty being rescued he made the toy pounce on Matthew with him doing the same and he shouted, "Super kitty doesn't need rescuing! Super kitty can fly!"

"Yay super kitty!" Matthew shouted and held up his truck as well, "We can save people together super kitty!" Sebastian laughed and with a big grin he pushed Matthew onto the pillows and tickled him a little, "But super kitty wants to play before saving people! Super kitty can do anything without dumb rules and it's always fun!" Matthew giggled and twisted around trying to get the other to stop as he was under the raven's mercy, "Stop super kitty!"

"No super kitty is unstoppable!" He tickled the other more but after a moment he stopped and kissed Matthew on the nose, "Super kitty likes to tickle~"

Matthew blushed slightly and held Sebastian and rubbed his cheek against the other, "Does super kitty like me?" He asked again a small blush on his cheeks as he held his dear friend. Sebastian blushed too and looked down shyly like Matthew, "Yes, super kitty likes you a lot; you're nice to super kitty and super kitty's first friend."

"You're my first friend to Sebby~" He said, not using the kitty as the reason for his affections and he smiled at the other and gave a small yawn, feeling a bit tired from running around for half the day, Sebastian smiled and moved the toy truck aside and moved some pillows or them to lay on, "Want to take a nap with me Mattie?"

"Yes Sebby~" Matthew said happily as he grabbed Sebastian's hand and cuddled with the raven, smiling happily as he held on to him. Sebastian did the same till they were against each other closely and he rested his head against the pillows with him, he felt his own tiredness now that he was laying down and felt warm with Matthew close. "I love you lots Sebastian~" Matthew mumbled softly as his large eyes grew tired and he was slowly falling into his slumber. "I…Love you a lot too Matthew." Sebastian said softly as he held the other's hand in his sleep. Matthew smiled in his sleep, already he was holding Sebastian close to his heart and knew that he never wanted the other to be taken away from him, he would rather kick and scream to keep him close to him than to lose the raven.

~T~

Matthew had extreme fun with Sebastian, always so close to the other, it was as if he knew the small raven his entire life, his family treated the boy like their own and Matthew was glad at this, knowing that Sebastian felt love within his family. He never knew about the other's father or what he did to have been separated from Sebastian, all he knew was that Sebastian was to stay with him no matter what, or so that's what his father had told him.

To Matthew that just meant that Sebastian was his now and that he would take care of him no matter what.

Sebastian never did felt so happy than with the Ross's. He came out of his shell and was starting to act more like his age, he played more and laughed as well as smiled, he and Matthew were utterly inseparable and he looked up to Damian a lot, not just because he was taller even if that was a factor, no he looked up to Damian because he wanted to be big and strong like home one day. He for the first time ever, felt truly wanted and belonged. Matthew most of all being the source of his affections and he used his cute big red eyes to get the other toys his mother usually would not have gotten.

Matthew smiled as he played dress up with Sebastian, getting into the other's old clothes and he tried them on and realized how much taller Sebastian is compared to him, and he tried to fix them so they would look like they fit, once that was accomplish with a rubber band he waved his arms around and shouted, "Sebby, look I'm you!"

Sebastian giggled at this and he touched the other's blond hair, "Yeah but your hair is yellow dummy!" He said grinning. Matthew stuck out his tongue at this and he put on a cap and smiled, "There now I look like you!" Sebastian laughed again and kissed his cheek, "Yeah I guess you do silly!" He said, still holding on tightly to his stuffed kitty, his favorite toy in the world.

Matthew grinned and tackled Sebastian and he tickled the other as he shouted, "Now super kitty is under my tickle powers!" Sebastian shrieked and yelled with laughter as the other tickled him, his slightly pudgy cheeks flushing pink from Mrs. Ross feeding him so much, "Mattie s-stop! Ahahahaa!" Matthew didn't stop until he got tired and he smiled at Sebastian and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Let's play hide and seek Sebastian!"

Sebastian stopped laughing, but still a giggle escaped still and he agreed, "Okay, but I'll find you anywhere!" He said smugly. Matthew stuck out his tongue and said, "Oh no Mr. Cheater, I'm looking for you now!" Sebastian eeped and quickly ran out of the room, and ye yelled that he wasn't a cheater.

Matthew counted loudly and quickly, hardly giving the other time to hide and he shouted, "READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" And he ran outside, thinking Sebastian would be there again.

Sebastian though was actually hiding in the shed behind the garden and he peeked out to watch the blonde look for him, from his point of view though he noticed a car pull up to the house and he frowned, he didn't recognize the car from here, unknown to him at the moment that it was actually his father's new care after he got out of jail and the older raven looked out the tinted glass at the lovely little home, he had gotten out free a week ago, but was furious that social services said his son was already taken into another family. It sickened him, and even if his kid was his brat, he needed the smaller raven because he made getting his drugs easier and lowered his risk of getting spotted by police if they saw a rich man walking along with his small son.

Matthew didn't knew about the car as he looked through the bushes trying to find Sebastian, he could hear his parents calling for him inside saying lunch was ready, but he didn't move yet as he tried to see if he can still get Sebastian. Cephas spotted the familiar clothing and before Sebastian could even call for help the man had gotten out of his car and grabbed the small blonde and wrapped him up in a large coat before tossing him into the back of the car and getting into the driver's seat.

Sebastian was too stunned at seeing in his father and even worse, horrified that he abducted his friend right in front of him, the older man started the engine and sped away right when Sebastian ran out of the shed and towards the house, his eyes pooling with tears as he yelled for Matthew's parents, the fear he had escalating as he realized this was all his fault, his sweet best friend wouldn't have been caught if he hadn't let him wear his clothing.

Mr. Ross ran out of the house and looked at Sebastian, "What's wrong Sebastian?" His little heart ached as he sobbed violently in fear, his voice cracked as he tried to explain what happened, "W-We were planning an m-my daddy got Mattie! He took Mattie b-because he looked like me while wearing my old clothes, it's my entire fault that my daddy took him!" Matthew's father was shock and he said, "Which way did he go! And can you recognize the car!"

He tried to stop his sniffles and to keep his small voice from shaking as he said, "H-he went in the direction of my old house, he was in a black car!" He said trying to be brave, but he was so scared. Mr. Ross picked Sebastian up and went to his car and he buckled the raven in the passenger seat and he got in as well and he stared the car, "Sebastian, I'm going to get my son, but your daddy is a very bad man and I'm going to kick the crap out of him!" He said as he sped out of his drive way and floored it and he was running down the road like a madman, "Tell me where your house is Sebastian and don't worry about anything, I'll bring my son back no matter what!"

"Y-Yes Mr. Ross, I know my daddy is a bad person, and I won't be mad if you hurt him…" He looked out the window for his house and after a few more blocks he spotted the large white home and pointed to it as he shouted, "T-That's my house! Watch out my daddy is dangerous!"

"Don't worry I said! Now hold on Sebastian!" He smashed his foot on the pedal and drove quickly to the house and he ran over the fence and mailbox and he immediately rushed out and broke into the kitchen by the window, and he left Sebastian alone in the car.

~T~

Matthew's breath was knocked out of his small lungs as he hit the seats in the back of the car and he stared in shock as he scrambled to the door, but it was locked and he screamed loudly for help. Cephas entered the car and just drove away, not once looking at the small blonde as he shouted, "Shut the hell up Sebastian! I will hear none of your childish cries! You're coming home and you're going to silence those damn cries for help you pathetic child!"

Matthew sniffled as he stared at the other in fear; the man looked like Sebastian but looked very strange, so much more different especially with those cold eyes. He continued to struggle and he screamed for help, knowing it was hopeless with the windows up but he had to try. Cephas just got aggravated and pushed the kid back against the car seat hard, "I said silence! Once more word and you will get it Sebastian!" He threatened and parked outside the large house, the man grabbed Matthew and dragged him to the decrepit home, the boy's screams for help left unanswered, but the fight was still there as he bit the raven hair man as hard as he could, hoping the other would let go.

Cephas growled and when he opened the door he threw the boy on to the floor and glared at him, "I said enough!" He was too angry to realize this was not his kid and he raised a hand to strike him in warning. Matthew stared at the other and he quickly curled up and closed his eyes and his hat fell from his head and tried to cover his face from the hit that would come.

Cephas stared at the kid in shock when he saw the blonde hair and he realized it wasn't his son, that didn't make his anger lessen though, "Who the fuck are you kid! You're not my kid!" The man swore loudly and glared at Matthew, "You've just wasted my time, wearing my brat's clothes so I could mistake you for him, bet you felt brave doing so, well here is some tough new kids, since my sorry excuse of a kid isn't here, you're going to get his punishment you ignorant brat!" He shouted as he swung at the helpless kid. Matthew screamed for his father when he heard the loud bang of something hitting metal and a crash of glass and all he heard was a loud roar and he opened his eyes to see his father tackling Sebastian's father to the ground and he watched as his dad quickly got up and did some, amazingly professional, wrestling moves on the man, throwing himself on to the other and elbowing his stomach, he even grabbed the raven's legs and spread them open as he stomped down on the man's jewels, he was a very vicious father that wasn't about to let the other do anything.

Sebastian could hear almost everything as he had gotten out of the car to help, but he knew his father wouldn't listen to him instead he tried to stay still and not flinch from the screams of the other's father, "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH MY SON AGAIN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Mr. Ross screamed this over and over, making sure the other will never had kids again. Cephas yelled in pain and fought back, but was overwhelmed by the angry father.

Sebastian was unable to hide anymore and he ran towards the frightened little blonde, seeing the older blonde attack his father was scary as hell, and he just hugged Matthew tightly, his arms trembling as he was so scared for Matthew's safety. Matthew held on tightly to Sebastian as he cried and buried his face into the other's chest, "I was so scared Sebastian!" Matthew's father was still beating the hell out of Cephas and the man took out a scalpel and pressed it against the other's neck, a craze look in his eyes, "I should take this knife and cut your dick like an apple!"

Cephas was a dangerous man, but even he felt threatened by the crazy blonde man. Sebastian heard all of this and cried with Matthew as they held each other; he tried not to look at Matthew's daddy, the man now scaring him. Cephas looked up at the man and glared, "Keep your kid, just give mine back! He's who I came for he belongs to me!"

"HOW ABOUT FUCK YOU, YOU DISGRACE OF A FATHER!" He punched the other so hard that his head snapped back and he looked to the kids and said, "Sebastian Matthew, go to the car and get my cellphone, call 911 like you were taught in school and tell the cops to come." Matthew nodded and still clung tightly to Sebastian, trembling slightly as he and Sebastian walked to the front door, Sebastian not once looking back to his own father on the ground. Cephas saw this and couldn't believe his own son wouldn't dare stick up for him, "Insolent brat!" He spat with his bloody mouth, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it, it didn't matter anymore, because Sebastian and Matthew were safe.

They called the cops as Matthew's father still held Cephas down. Matthew waited in the car with Sebastian, holding on tightly, very shaken at what had happen and he softly whimpered, "I was so scared Sebastian, p-please always come after me again, I don't want to be taken away from you!"

"I'll never leave you Matthew, I'll always come for you and save you, even if it's from my daddy~" He said as he held Matthew closely, "I love you so much Mattie~"

"I love you too Sebastian."

Sebastian kissed his little friend and held him tightly, he didn't care what else happened as long as they were together, Matthew knew that even though he was the one who had promised to protect Sebastian before, he was now the one that needed him, but he didn't mind, because he knew Sebastian would come running after him again.

~T~

His green eyes snapped open and he gasped slightly, he had that dream again, ever since that day he would be so scared of being alone, thinking someone was going to take him away.

"Matthew, are you okay?" Sebastian said as he looked down to his love, one hand touching the blonde's cheek, a silver ring on his wedding finger shining a bit in the slightly dark room. Matthew looked up at Sebastian and smiled as he shook his head and wrapped his arms around the other's waist and buried his face into the other's neck, "No… I'm perfectly fine Sebastian~"

Sebastian smiled at this and placed a kiss on Matthew's bare shoulder, "Don't every worry about anything Matthew, I will always be here for you~"

"I know… That's why I married you silly!" He said softly with a bright smile on his face. Sebastian chuckled at this and closed his eyes as he whispered, "Married or not, I will always be here, because I love you Matthew."


	19. Being Somewhat Human

_**Ah well school's a drag and working on ASC is not easy right now, so much work to be doing, I can do something as short as this tough, it doesn't take up much of my time with my friend Marabella15 helping me. Shoot if it wasn't for her I'd have no idea what to do!**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything of Black Butler, I own Matthew and Marcus, Marabella15 owns Cephas and Mahulda, as well as the different name of Sebastian which is Sebus**_

_Summary: Fitting in isn't easy, then again it's not easy being a werewolf, a vampire, and a ghost in the world, but they get by with a little help and some romance, as well as a bit of a wolfish spirit._

Being Somewhat Human

A week they had been living in their home, and even if they now apparently share it with an unwanted third person, a very _special_ third person that even in death managed to cause trouble and confusion about everything he did, aside from all that though he had liked this home. It had plenty of room and it wasn't crowded, nor was it too old for his taste, then again he was about 300 years old. The curtains he liked the most since it kept the home nice and shady, he was none other than a vampire after all, but even if sunlight wouldn't kill him, he still found it annoying, but not even the sun could compare to his damn unending thirst! Though he did try not to drink any blood, he did slip every now and again. All troubles aside though, he just tried to be as human as possible, right now he was sitting at the kitchen table and he read the newspaper.

Marcus, the third person, was trying to annoy Matthew at the moment, like always, and he somehow had a sign that said in bold letters LOOK AT ME DAMN IT! But he was ignored with Matthew's head phones hanging around his neck, his hearing super sharp during the days before a full moon. He was moving side to side, sing some of the song as he was making breakfast for himself, Sebastian didn't have to eat anyways, but he did, and he can get freaking hungry during that time of the month he turns into a werewolf. He made himself some toast bread with stuffed omlette with ham in its center and cheese as well, and he sat down at the table and ate, once in a while sneaking glances at Sebastian, noticing a bit of the other's fang's peeking out.

"DAMN YOU GUYS! FUCKING LOOK AT ME OR I'LL RAPE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS!" Marcus was still ignored.

Sebastian was trying to read, but he couldn't, it wasn't the stupid ghost waving his sign frantically again, it was his thirst. Since it has been such a long time now since he's fed, it's like he had a sore throat all day every day, it was even getting hard to go outside since he could smell the humans and hear their blood. He turned the page on the newspaper and saw another human and he sighed and set the paper down, none to gently, and he stood up and stretched, "Fuck, I hate this! Always this unforgettable want!"

"Do you want me to get you someone to feed on Sebastian?" Matthew asked as he finished his meal in 30 seconds flat, damn his uncontrollable hunger and he stood up and went towards Sebastian, "Just tell me and I'll find someone Sebastian."

"It's fine~" Sebastian said as he held his breath to not smell the other's scent, because he could even smell Matthew's blood threw his skin. "You sure Sebastian? You're looking pale…er…" Marcus laughed at Matthew and said, "Dumbass!"

"Fuck you Marcus you punk ass ghost!"

Sebastian felt his eyebrow twitch and he glared at the ghost too, "Why don't you just float into the attic or something!"

"Nah this is much better." Marcus said and Matthew rolled his eyes and touched Sebastian's cheek, "Seriously Sebastian, I'm all for you not killing someone, but if you are thirsty, it's okay to take a sip." Sebastian was reluctant to do so, but the idea was tempting since he never tried that before, "I suppose, though I've never drank werewolf blood, are you sure you want to do this?"

"WAIT MY BLOOD! HELL TO THE FUCKING NO!" Matthew shouted as he backed away from Sebastian, a pale look on his face, if that was possible on someone tan like him. He has a fear of needles, and he did not like to be bitten at all, hell when he was turned that was the scariest shit that had ever happened to him. Marcus was cracking up in the corner and he said, "I thought you were worried for him?" Matthew glared at Marcus, "I-I am! B-But what if something bad ha-" Marcus raised an eyebrow knowing his excuse was bullshit.

Matthew frowned and closed his eyes as he mumbled, "J-Just make it quick." Sebastian shrugged, not minding either way, and he bit Matthew. He was gentle as possible about it, but he didn't expect such a sweet taste, it was so rich, maybe too right, but he didn't feel the effects just yet.

"Ch!" Matthew winced slightly when he felt the bite, his heart beating loudly in his chest as he felt the other suck his blood and he hesitantly opened his eyes and asked, "H-How is it?"

At first it was sweet like a candy but soon the sweetness grew stronger and he had to pull his lips away and he touched his mouth, "Sweet?" He was starting to feel weird and it was starting to become unpleasant even, "W-What the hell?"

Matthew's eyes widen and he pointed at the other's ears, "Sebastian y-you're bleeding!" The raven touched his ears, but he felt something cloud his vision and slid down his face, "Wh-" He didn't even finish the word and the warm metallic liquid came from his parted lips also and he felt like he was going to wretch, and he used his enhanced speed to go to the bathroom. The blood was being rejected, and would not stay in his body.

"Damn Matthew! Well we know your blood sucks!" Marcus insulted, making Matthew frown was easy for him, and the blonde kicked the ghost and he rushed to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Sebastian are you okay?"

"Ugh!" Sebastian groaned as he threw up again into the toilet, the thick syrupy substance missing the target a few times as it got on the floor, "If I was okay I wouldn't be vomit-" He didn't finish as he heaved more blood out, one thing for sure is that the blood he drank was not sweet at all coming back up.

Matthew sighed and his phone went off, he looked at it and he realize he was late for work, "I-I'm sorry Sebastian! I have to go now! I'll try to get you some blood!"

"Yeah leave the sick vampire alone with a reject of a ghost!" He wouldn't have been able to hear Matthew's replay as he threw up again, the sounds of his violent gagging was pretty hard on the ears, it was not a pretty sight to see a vampire throw up, it looked like a set on Wes Craven's flicks.

Marcus didn't seem to mind though as he was sitting on the tub's rim, watching the other, "Damn are you even trying to get it into the toilet?" Sebastian finally finished vomiting and he wiped the blood of his mouth, "Oh shut up! I'm not worried about looking graceful when my body is rejecting wolf blood!"

~BSH~

Matthew ran to the bar and started the rush hour of people coming in to waste themselves away, and he mixed drinks and decided to flirt to a guy and a girl, apparently dear friends, he was bi so he was use to flirting with both sexes, but he wasn't sure what Sebastian liked to drink and he convinced them to come back home with him and have a fun time with his friend. Matthew smiled as he talked to them and he sent a text immediately to Sebastian, saying to look sexy and that he was bringing people over.

~BSH~

Sebastian's phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out and red the message, "Hey look sexy, people coming over?" He said, reading the text out loud and he raised an eyebrow, "Okay?" Matthew wasn't specific on whether or not they were normal people, but he did as he was told as he looked to Marcus and said, "Marcus get out of the bathroom so I can shower!"

"Aw you're no fun!" Marcus said as he pouted and disappear, well not really.

Matthew neared their home as he entertained the two snacks and he hoped Sebastian would be ready.

The raven at the moment, was glad he had speed as he quickly cleaned all the blood off and he dashed upstairs in a blur to change, he was done in only a few minutes and he sat on the couch as if he was doing nothing the entire time, his clothing screamed sex appeal, his dark royal blue button down shirt open down to where his perfect abs started, the shirt tail untuck and his very legs and hips were hugged by his black pants that were silk. He knew how to look sexy since he used this a lot to lure victims. Marcus was drooling as he was in a mini coma heaven and Matthew opened the door and looked at Sebastian with a smirk as he guided the two humans towards him, "Sebastian, this is Kyra and James~"

They stared at Sebastian, both blushing madly, already caught in his spell of sex appeal, though Matthew was a bit mad because he wanted James at least, bad thing about his wolf week was that he was horny as hell and wanted to screw anything with two legs.

"Hello James~ Kyra~" Sebastian said smoothly as he realized they were human, he could care less what gender they were, just as long as they didn't notice him trying hard to not show his fangs, he didn't want to chase his prey, even if the thought entertained him a little since he was hungry.

Matthew smiled at them and said, "Please sit down." They shyly sat on either side of Sebastian and James cleared his throat and said, "Y-You both look very handsome, are you both models?" Matthew chuckled at that, "No, but we have had offers." He smirked and sat near James, his hand on the other's thigh as he shamelessly stroked it, "Bu you and Kyra are quite beautiful~ You both take my breath away~" Kyra laughed softly and looked at Sebastian shyly, "W-what about you?"

"I'm not a model," Sebastian said with a sly smile, "But I do admire beauty when it is show, I have no preference when it comes to… my own personal tastes~" He said as he licked his lower lip, he was just say all lies to the two humans so he would not have to struggle with his meal, because that can get messy. So instead he placed his hand on her own small one, he didn't care for this woman at all, not that he wasn't attracted, it was just what was flowing in her veins is what he wanted.

Matthew touched James cheek and he pulled him into a passionate kiss and he sent a look to Sebastian, a very stern glare actually, already telling the other mentally not to kill her as he pulled James on his lap, the young male moaning as he gripped his shoulders, unprepared from the sudden passion.

Sebastian sighed inwardly, but he would not kill her even if he could since his thirst was strong. He just smiled and pulled her onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around her thin figure. His kiss was sweet, but his eyes only showed hunger, regardless of it he was going to be kind to her like Matthew was being with the other human.

Matthew pulled away from the kiss and gently brushed the soft plump lips with his thumb, "So sweet are your kisses~ I like them~" He looked to Sebastian and smirked, "Maybe we should leave these two alone in their privacy~" Matthew lifted James up and kissed him deeply as he went up the stairs and into his bedroom, only the sounds of passionate moans and growls coming from the room.

Sebastian didn't notice Matthew leaving as he was overcome by the women's scent of freshly spilt blood, the only thing better was the taste of it. He nipped her lips causing a whimpering gasp as he sucked the blood that continued to pooled there and he groaned as he laid her on the couch and he pleasured the girl, if only to distract her from what will come. Her moans and cries of pleasure were ignored as he neared her neck and she was finally overcome by him as he extended his long fangs and sank them into her think neck, the white blades deeply embedded in her skin as he drank. She was too dazed to even notice and he moaned as the burning feeling from his throat became only a dull ache, he even savored the blood as he drank still, because since he couldn't kill her, he at least wanted to enjoy the taste of the blood, only when he drank just enough to leave her alive did he pull away and licked the blood off the pierced skin, the woman was already unconscious, but was obviously satisfied at what he did to her as he fixed his and her clothing.

Matthew had taken the boy till he couldn't stay awake, the pleasure to great to handle, Matthew breathed a little raggedly as he pulled the covers over the other's naked and bitten body. He grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on as he came out and walked downstairs, when he saw the girl on the couch he went to make sure she was okay and he looked to Sebastian and smiled, "I told you I'd bring you something."

Sebastian tossed his shirt on her like a blanket and he only had his pants on now since he had changed and he licked his fangs clean, his gaze on Matthew, "Thank you, her blood did help, then again any human's blood would have helped~" He said with a grin.

"Yeah, next time just wait for me to get you someone." Matthew said as he smacked the other's hip and he went to the kitchen to start making something to eat, "Damn though, I went a little too wild with James, poor kid might have trouble walking because of me!" He sighed and shook his head and he bent over and reached into the bottom of the fridge for some veggies to mix with his beef roast that he was going to make. Sebastian chuckled as he walked over to Matthew and let his hip bump into Matthew's rear on purpose as he leaned against the counter, "I doubt he would regret it~" He said casually and he lazily scratched his chest, "Although, do not bring me a woman if you will, I am not fond of them, even if blood makes no difference to me~"

"I didn't know what you like, also I was kind of hoping you would be too sick and I could have had them both." Matthew said as he placed the veggies on the counter and trapped Sebastian between the counter and himself, his hips pressed against the other's, "After all, I am also starving for some… flesh~" He stared at Sebastian, his tongue licking his lips as he stared at the raven with lust in his eyes.

"DAMMIT I MISSED THE FUCKING DIDN'T I!?" Marcus said as he finally came too and stumbled into the kitchen. Matthew sighed and moved away from Sebastian as he started cutting the vegetables, "Look who came to ruin the day."

"It's the usual." Sebastian said, annoyed as well and he rolled his eyes and yawned in boredom, his small fangs glistening in the light. "What? What else did I miss, tell me!" Matthew ignored Marcus, he was slightly pissed since he wanted to have more fun and it's not like Sebastian was hideous to him just because he was a werewolf, hell you have to be freaking blind to not notice how amazingly hot Sebastian is. He sighed in frustration and he placed the knife down and asked, "Sebastian can you please make me something to eat, I have to go handle something also." He grabbed some salt and threw it in the front entrance of the kitchen, trapping Marcus in the room and he went out of the kitchen and back up the stairs and he woke James up with his aggressive display of sex, causing the other to screaming pain and want.

"NOO! I WANT TO SEE! I LOVE IT WHEN HE'S LIKE THIS, SUCH A FUCKING HOT BEAST RIPPING INTO HIS PREY!" Marcus cried, trying to push against the invisible wall obviously wanting to go upstairs. Sebastian actually laughed at Marcus failed attempts to go see and he just began making the other some spaghetti and meatballs, extra meatballs knowing that the other was going to be starving. He baked it this time for the other, knowing he wanted it quick to eat and he set down two plates on the table, it wasn't like he was going to eat as well, but it didn't mean he didn't like pretending.

Matthew pushed the kid passed his limit and it wasn't until the boy passed out from his rough treatments did he get some kind of relaxations and Matthew moved away from him and went to take a shower trying to take the scent of sex off his body and he wrapped a towel around his waist and went down stairs already smelling the spaghetti and meatballs.

Sebastian had just finished when he heard Matthew coming down the stairs and he placed the large baking pan on the table and said with a smirk, "Satisfied?"

"Oh god you are the best roomie ever! And somewhat." Matthew said as he placed a kiss on Sebastian's cheek and he sat down to eat, Marcus tough looked pissed and disappointed that he didn't get to see Matthew's display of animalistic consummation. Sebastian laughed softly again and he took a seat by Matthew, "What can I say, I've had plenty of time to learn to cook, besides I know I'm one hell of a roommate~"

"Emphasis on hell, damn this bread is delicious Sebastian!" Matthew said as he took a bite of the bread, moaning at how it tasted, and he tried some of the pasta, not realizing he had a bit of crumbs on the corner of his lips. Sebastian smirked and dared to lick the crumbs away when Matthew was distracted, but instantly he regretted his decision and recoiled, looking like he had tasted something horrible and he did. "What's wrong?" Matthew asked as he set his plate down and looked at Sebastian. "O-One second!" He said as he stood up and looked at the recipe and he face-palm, "Fuck it had garlic!" He could already feel his eyes watering as they turn black, "I really should pay better attention to instructions!"

"You uhm… You suck Sebastian." Matthew said as he went over to the other and with a cloth napkin he wiped away some of the tears that were beginning to pool, Marcus snickered at this and said, "Damn Sebastian you're the _special_ one in your group aren't you?"

"Oh fuck off Marcus!" Sebastian said and he tried to stop the unnecessary tears, but the fucking garlic just loved making him look like someone dumped on the night of the prom. Matthew snickered as well and just wiped the tears away, "First wolf's blood now garlic, what's next Sebastian? You're going to trip and land yourself on a stake?" He said making the other sit down, "Is there any way to stop it?"

Sebastian sniffled and said, "Tea helps~" He was really annoyed with the tears, "It's not like I knew about the wolf's blood anyways!"

"Still! It's kind of obvious if vamps stayed away from werewolves!" Matthew rolled his eyes and made some tea for Sebastian and while it boiled he sat next to the other and continued to wipe the tears away, "I'm sorry you are having such a bad day Sebastian."

"It could be worse," Sebastian said and he looked up to see Marcus there, "Never mind, yeah it is a bad day." Marcus flipped him off and said, "At least I'm not the one crying like a fucking girl over a garlic allergy!" Matthew threw a meatball at Marcus while he was tangible, and it was funny that the other got smacked right on his face with it. Matthew ruffled Sebastian's hair as the teapot whistled and he got it and poured the tea into a cup and brought it to Sebastian, "I hope this really helps."

"It does, unfortunately I've done this before." He said as he tried not to laugh at the messy ghost and he took the cup from Matthew since he was eager to stop the tears and he blew on it to cool it down some. He wasn't going to add burnt tongue to his list of misfortunes today. Matthew smiled and watched a little curious how the tea helps.

Sebastian waited till it wasn't too hot and he drank some of it slowly, the warmth of the tea helping soothe his allergic reaction in him, his tears starting to stop as he drank as well as the natural red color started to seep into his eyes like a drop of ink splashed in there and they became bright red again.

"Good to have you back this way Sebastian~" Matthew joked softly as he placed a kiss on Sebastian's cheek and he went to go check on the two sleeping humans. Sebastian finished his tea and he sighed, he couldn't tell himself that he wasn't attracted to Matthew, hell when he had met the blonde he thought he would hate him like most of his kind did, but he found the other's scent sweet and not disgusting or repelling, not to mention the blonde had one hell of a body and damn did he have a tan that was enviable.

Matthew laughed softly as he helped James down the stairs and the male woke his female friend up and they blushed and thanked them both for a good time and Matthew helped them out and called a cab for them. When they left Matthew came back in, the smile still on his face and he yawned and stretched, not caring if he was still half naked and he said, "Well I had a busy day, though tomorrow is going to be hell seeing as the full moon is going to be out!" He sighed and trudged back on to the couch and laid on it, "Ah the girl smells nice, but mmm you smell better Sebastian~" The blonde said as he hugged Sebastian's shirt.

Sebastian smiled at that and he finished his tea and set it along with the dishes to wash later, "Thank you~ You smell lovely too Matthew~"

"You didn't think so when you started barfing." Matthew said as he rubbed his cheek against the t-shirt acting like a dog rolling around something he liked.

"Your scent is fine! The blood was too sweet for me, my body rejected it, but that never meant that it was your scent!"

"Oh so now my blood sucks!" Matthew was teasing the other actually and just wanted to play with him as he looked up at him and smiled, "Come lie down with me Sebastian." The raven walked over to Matthew and he moved to lay beside him, "You were nice to taste if it helps~" He said sweetly, "But apparently I suck at the same time~" Matthew chuckled softly and got on top of Sebastian and he smirked as he looked down at him, "That hurts my feelings~" He licked the other's cheek and his teeth nibbled Sebastian's jawline.

Sebastian was surprised at this but he gave a soft groan, "My apologies, but I can't help my nature."

"And I can't help mine~ Damn my beast has just been ripping through me, trying to get to you~" Matthew growled softly as he grinded his hips against Sebastian, his teeth grazing the other's neck. "Is that so~ Well I can't ignore your beast, but I don't normally do this position~" Sebastian said as he moved a little and using his strength to switch places with Matthew. It was difficult though since the other was not human and he was strong as well.

Matthew's growl deepened at this and he bucked his hips against Sebastian's, "I hope you know that I'm quite rough~" Sebastian looked down at Matthew and he moaned in his throat from the other bucking, "Really now, well I'm not easily broken Matthew, I'm no human like your toy earlier, and I can go for days~"

"Good then, why waste time with foreplay?" Matthew said as he pushed the other off on to the ground and he climbed on him once more, moving his hips more roughly as a vicious growl came from him, his claws cutting the other's pants to shreds. Sebastian hissed at this and he bit Matthew's shoulder and made sure not to drink the blood, "Destroying clothes wasn't really necessary!" He said a little upset since he had liked his pants.

"You don't need them, you're already too sexy for your own good~" Matthew growled out and he pulled the other into a rough kiss as he got between the raven's legs.

"As are you, but I'd rather be the one to have ripped off your clothing!" Sebastian growled himself when the other moved and he bit the other's lip with his teeth and he moved his legs on instinct to close them, he wasn't easily topped and being usually the dominate male he acted like one even if he was on bottom at this point.

Matthew tasted his blood and he bared his teeth at the other as he gripped the white thighs till his claws brought about blood and he turned Sebastian to lay on his stomach and he positioned himself, "I don't need your legs open Sebastian, I can just take you on your hands and knees like a dog~!"

"I'm not a dog!" Sebastian said with another growl, but it wasn't like he could move since the other was very strong also. Wolves were the closest to being as strong as vampires, and with the full moon so close he was outmatched in strength.

"Howl Sebastian~" Matthew smirked and thrusted harshly into the other and he groaned at the tight feeling of it and he didn't let the other even a second to adjust as he continued to move roughly in and out of the tight hole, his hands griping the raven's hips to keep him from trying to get away. Sebastian just gave harsh yells and he hissed from the other's rough movements, it wasn't that he couldn't take the pain, it was just the suddenness of it all and he gripped the couch with his nails, cutting into the fabric, "Ah fuck Matthew!"

Matthew only growled in response and bit Sebastian's shoulder as he moved harder and harder into the raven, stabbing the sweet spot with ever thrust, his speed never decreasing and only going faster. Sebastian was tearing up the cushions on the couch with his nails, needing something to hold on to as he gave harsh shouts of pain and pleasure now, he may feel like this was driving him insane from how rough it was, but in actuality it didn't do as much damage on him as it would to a human, his body able to with stand the full force of Matthew's actions to his body.

The blonde threw his head back and released a loud howl his nails raking the other's back pulling out from his tip and just slamming back in with enough force to make something crack in the couch but Sebastian could handle it at least and that's all he cared about as he kept going to the other, never giving him a slight brake from his rough actions.

Sebastian heard the cracking noise but was too distracted to care, he was too focus on Matthew moving deep inside him and he was not ashamed to touch himself either as the other took him and he slipped his hand underneath his own body to achieve even more pleasure. Matthew caught him and he gripped the hand tightly and whispered into his ear, "You want to touch yourself? Well you're doing it wrong, let me teach you~" He didn't release the other's hand as he forced it to slid up and down on the other's length, forcing beads of pearls to drip to the ground, he was so rough to the raven even blood was sliding down the white thighs, but he didn't move to stop or slow down and he just kept pushing the other over the edge.

Sebastian gave ragged moans and he felt close from all the painful pleasure, the feel of his own hand stroking himself so forcefully as Matthew guided him made his body sway with the pleasure. His teeth bit into the armrest causing his fangs to pierce the fabric deeply.

"God Sebastian so tight~" Matthew groaned and he pulled out of the other and turned him around pressing the raven's back hard against the couch and he pulled the raven's legs up to his chest and he thrusted in hard again, going in deeper and harder, gripping the raven's member as he forcefully stroked it in rhythm and roughness, he didn't let up on his actions as he forced the other to come. Sebastian pushed his hips back against the thrust and he scratched his nails down his back hard as he felt his pleasure shoot threw him, his orgasm over power him and he bit Matthew's shoulder deeply his body clamping painfully tight on Matthew's length.

"F-Fuck Sebastian~" Matthew shouted when he felt the other tightened and he buried himself to the hilt and released his seeds deep inside of Sebastian and he rode out his ecstasy to the very end of it. Sebastian felt his cool body heat up from the other's hot seeds and he slowly withdrew his fangs from Mathew's now blood shoulder, he would leave one hell of a hickey from that, but he didn't care, his body was alive with the pleasure that sang in his veins, his own seeds coated his abdomen and slid down on to the couch beneath them.

Matthew slipped out of him and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, holding the raven tightly against him, his teeth biting the other's lower lip. Sebastian moaned and allowed the kiss to consume him and even if he was the one taken he still fought for dominance in the kiss, his arms circling around Matthew's neck.

The blonde pulled away from the kiss and was trying to catch his breath as he stared at the other and he pressed his forehead against the raven's and just continued to hold him, just staying in silence with the other until someone ruined it, "Damn you guys went all out! But fuck Matthew you broke the fucking couch! Now where am I going to lie down?" Matthew growled in annoyance and glared at Marcus the other ruining the moment once again and he slipped out of Sebastian and stood up, "Stupid no good ghost! Damn it I'm going to take a shower!" He said in anger and walked away.

Marcus saw this and looked at Sebastian, "Well aren't you going to run after him and tell him that you love him? Or are you just going to pine for him from afar still?" Sebastian threw a shredded pillow at the ghost, "Oh fuck off Marcus! And I'm not going to run!" He said as he got up and although he hurt worse than a mother fucker and he walked to the bathroom, "By the way Marcus, you need a life! I don't care if you're dead and stop recording soap operas on the DVR!" He said with a huff.

"Never! I must know if Maria is ever getting back together with Alejandro!" Marcus shouted at the other and was bored since they didn't remove the salt barrier, Matthew sighed as he started the hot water and he slipped into the tub and tried to relax, it was always hard going through his wolfish changes, tomorrow not even being easy for him at all, if anything tomorrow he will be irritable and wanting to fight in order to prove his dominance it wasn't fun at all.

Sebastian went into the bathroom and looked at the other, "Matthew maybe we should lock Marcus in a room one day surrounded by salt~" He said with a small smirk and he closed the bathroom door, "Don't be upset my wolf, okay?" Matthew huffed at that, "Stupid ghost needs to get his ass exorcised!" He grumbled and crossed his arms, acting like a stubborn child. Sebastian wanted to cheer Matthew up and he went to the edge of the tub and he got on his knees so he would be able to reach Matthew and give him a soft kiss. It wasn't like he could crouch down anyways and he spoke softly, "Don't let him get to you, he's just a lonely ass apparition, I'm real and I'm here for you Matthew~ Because… I love you~" He didn't want to sound corny, but the stupid ghost had a point, he might as well say it now before he chickened out.

Matthew blushed at this and he looked at Sebastian, surprised that the other would say those three little words. He nodded and mumbled, "I-I love you too Sebastian~" He held the other's hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it and Sebastian smiled, _For once the damn ghost said something useful!_ "Got room for another?" Sebastian asked as he wondered if the blonde was still too annoyed to bathe together.

Matthew chuckled at this and sat up, making room for the other, "There is, but I have to say Sebastian, I might take you again if you are too close to me~ And it'd be very difficult to go to work tomorrow, after all you are filling in for me~" Sebastian sighed as he slipped into the tub, "I'll take my chances~"

~BSH~

Unfortunately for Sebastian he was not lucky as he was taken again and again, apparently Matthew's werewolf libido was very long lasting, so he was forced to writhe in multiple orgasmic daze, his body so filled with Matthew's seeds and pleasure he was getting tired even for a vampire, talk about thoroughly fucked! Matthew had left the other pretty much handicapped for three days because the days after his werewolf transformation still left him super tensed and very horny. He didn't mind at all and he assumed Sebastian was fine with it; right now he's been bugging the raven to let him meet his parents, wanting to see the vampires that birthed Sebastian.

The raven's eyebrow twitched as he was asked for the hundredth time, "Matthew! Why do you want to see them so badly anyways?" He was irritated now and very sore, he probably shouldn't have told Matthew he could last for days. "Because I want to! Come oooooon!" He begged, jumping up and down on his bed, the other might not remembered but his super human strength was starting to weaken so he thought that just maybe visiting Sebastian's folks will get the other to forget this.

Sebastian groaned and even if he was reluctant he nodded, "But a short visit! And you will have to dress nice, because I have a lot to explain." Sebastian said, obviously overthinking things. Matthew kicked Sebastian off the bed a frown on his face, "Bitch I always dress nice!" Matthew jumped off the bed and started throwing outfits around, wondering what to wear and he decided to just wear his bartending outfit, it looked very nice on him and even classy.

Sebastian groaned and he just shook his head, "I never said you didn't look nice Matthew, I just meant to try more… My parents don't know you're a wolf after all and I want them to see your personality first."

"Can't they pretty much smell that I am a wolf?" Matthew pointed out as he rose an eyebrow at the other, _Yup Sebastian is 'special', how easily he forgets that when we first met he could smell me a mile away._ Sebastian sighed, "Yes but I was going to spray you with cologne to see if that would work, but whatever."

Matthew growled at that, "I hate that shit! It ruins with my sense of smell!" Just the thought of it made his nose tickle as if he could already sense it. "It's fine just forget it okay!" Sebastian said with a huff, "I'm going to get dress and call them, my advice for now, when you see my father, try to stay out of reach." He got off the floor and slowly went to the closet to pick something to wear, "He dislikes wolves very much Matthew."

"Don't tell me he's those old batty vamps!" Matthew said as he fixed his collar and he sat on the edge of the bed. Sebastian slipped on some boxers and he pulled a very formal looking suit from the back of his close it looked very Victorian style and in a way it was from that era. His father had once worn the suit during that time and passed it down to him, "My father is… Well he isn't exactly young." He said with a chuckle, "My mother though is more open minded so you should be fine around her."

"Ah well at least your mother will like me, thought YOUR FATHER BETTER NOT CHASED ME FOR MY PELT!" Blonde wolves were very rare, the lighter the shade the more the value. "Don't worry about your pelt." Sebastian said as he dressed in the suit, using some of his speed so he wouldn't take forever changing, "Though he might try dismembering you and cutting your organs to ribbons." Sebastian said simply as if it was normal, "But don't worry too much."

"…I'M TAKING A FUCKING CROSS!" Matthew said as he went to the box that Sebastian forced him to get and put a lock, he opened it and took out a very large cross and made sure it was visible, the only reason he kept it hidden was because it bothered vampires, sometimes even hurting them. "AH!" Sebastian grimaced in pain and backed far away from Matthew, "Put that away, what the hell Matthew!"

"Hell to the no! You can freaking follow behind me; you always did like staring at my ass anyways!" Matthew said in defiance, a frown on his face as well. "Put it away now!" Sebastian shouted, it hurt a lot but he forced himself near Matthew as he gritted his teeth, "I won't let him hurt you alright!"

"Fine! I'll hide it, but seriously I'll fucking brand his ass with this cross!" Matthew said as he shoved it inside his shirt. "Watch yourself; this is my father you're talking about!" Sebastian said, giving Matthew a warning look and he fixed his suit jacket, "Come on, we better get going." Matthew stuck his tongue out at Sebastian but went by his side. Sebastian rolled his red eyes and he went to the door and grabbed the car keys, "Also stay behind me at first alright, so I can introduce you properly" _In other words make sure they don't attack on instinct!_ Matthew thought as he followed after, "Fine! But seriously, I'll freaking bite your old man's ass!"

"Stop obsessing over my father's ass that is sick!" Sebastian said as he went to the car and got into the driver seat. "Stop thinking wrong you sick bastard that's your father's ass you're thinking of me biting!" Matthew argued as he got into the car as well.

The argument was pointless and he just started the car and backed out of the driveway, "Just shut up alright! I have to think on how to explain to my parents that my boyfriend is a werewolf!" He wasn't exactly sure how bad his father would take it, but he remembered his father's proud stories were killing werewolves during his younger years. "That doesn't make me happy you know! It feels like you're ashamed of me!" Matthew hissed, making Sebastian frown more, "I'm not ashamed, it's just I never exactly imagined my love to be a wolf, you're different Matthew, and I love all of you, you have to understand though that my father does set certain expectations for me and I wish to try breaking the news to him smoothly."

"Yeah a surprise visit is so smooth Sebastian." Matthew pointed out. "Okay, that's true." He sighed and after almost an hour and a half of bickering, Sebastian saw his family's home coming closer. The large mansion like home was not that hard to spot though.

"Daaaaamn!" Matthew stared at the huge house and looked at Sebastian, "AND YET YOU ARE ALWAYS LATE ON RENT!" Sebastian felt his eyebrow twitch, "I try to be independent and pay myself for once alright!" He was very annoyed and he pulled into the drive way.

"Sounds like an excuse." Matthew said as he waited for the other to stop and he stepped out of the car and stared at the house. Sebastian tried not to slap his forehead in frustration and he got out of the car and began walking towards the large front doors, "Stay behind me!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I like this view better anyways." Matthew said as he stared at Sebastian's very nice and bitable behind. Sebastian shot him a look but stopped at the door and rang the doorbell, he waited a few moments and he heard a click as the door opened, thankfully it was his mother and she smiled widely at her son, "Sebus!" She hugged him so tightly in a mama bear hug that the woman literally lifted him off the ground with her strength, and Sebastian flushed at this, "Mother stop that please!" She ignored him for a while and just held him until he gave her a small greeting peck on the cheek and gave a big tooth grin and tapped his backside before she set him down, 'So what brings you here my little Sebby~ And why do you smell like a wolf?" She said, not seeing Matthew yet and Sebastian said at the nickname and he cleared his throat as he said, "I… I have brought my boyfriend to introduce to you and father." She tilted her head and Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm happy that you have someone honey, but you didn't say why you smell-" Sebastian didn't even let her finish as he moved aside to show Matthew and her eyes widen, "A wolf?"

Matthew grinned at her and waved, "Hello~ Sebastian you didn't tell me your mom was such a babe- I mean a beautiful Queen~" He said as he gave her a small bow. She gave a very wide, slightly perverted, grin of approval, "Ooh Sebastian you did well this time, he's sexy and a taboo!" She said as she gushed over him, "Not at all like your last boyfriend!" Sebastian just stared at her in exasperation, "Of course who would look decent when they are attacked by vampires!" She huffed at that, "He said my dress was too revealing!"

"YOU ATE HIM! He may have been a jerk, but I don't think eating him was the solution!"

"Pfft! It worked before on your prom date, utterly delicious~"

"WHAT!"

"Oh nothing." She said with a dismissing wave of her hand and she looked bat the blonde, "What is your name Wolf?"

"Call me Spot and I'm yo-" He forgot Sebastian was there until he felt the very heated glare on his back and he cleared his throat and said, "I'm Matthew Ross, Mrs. Michaelis~" Sebastian didn't stop his glare, but he was tempted to kick the other in a sensitive spot because of that, but his mother didn't seem to mind, "Nice to meet you Matthew, please come inside. Sebastian wait with him and I will get your father~" She turned to go up the stairs towards his father's study and left them alone.

Matthew gave a small whine when Sebastian was angry at him and he went to his side and did the cute puppy eyes as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, "I'm sorry Sebastian, I know I can be such a dog~!"

_Fuck those cute eyes!_ "Don't do that again and I'll forgive you." He said as he gave him a soft kiss, what he didn't know was his father had just came down from the stairs and had a look of absolute horror before yelling sternly, "SEBASTIAN SEBUS MICHAELIS! GET AWAY FROM THAT MUTT!" Sebastian jumped slightly from surprise and he looked at his angry father, "Father its okay, he's my boyfriend!" He said, but his father's threatening eyes never left the blonde beside his son.

"I am not a mutt! I'm from London you damn fake Englishmen bastard!" Matthew shouted, not helping the situation at all. The man took this insult badly and advanced on the couple, ready to tear the blonde to shreds. Sebastian seeing this pushed Mathew back and stood in his father's path, both male vampires in fighting stances. Sebastian blocked Matthew defensively as he bared his fangs at his father who had his own fangs showing. "Get out of the way Sebus!" His father said in a fierce growl like sound and Sebastian narrow his eyes, "No! You are not to touch him! He's mine and I am his!" He said firmly.

"It's a fucking wolf a dirty no good Mutt!" His father insulted viciously as he glared at Matthew, the other really wished he wasn't weak right now, the older vampire most likely would be able to kill him right about now and he gave a growl as he stayed behind Sebastian, "Keep it up old man! I'll marry your son and rub it in your face with a Christmas card every day!"

"NOT HELPING MATTHEW!" Sebastian said as his father got angrier and the man ran for Matthew, but Sebastian used his strength and sped up to knock him backwards, his mother coming down the stairs now and she frowned at the commotion. She didn't like stupid fighting and she went to the fireplace and took out a metal poker and she hit her man upside the head making him cry out in pain. "Bad husband! No killing our son's mate!"

"You tell him Boobielicious- I mean Mrs. Michaelis!" He seriously had to get his girl like side checked out. Sebastian heard this and he glared at Matthew, "On second thought Father would you like to rip off his- I mean shake his hand." His mother rolled her eyes as she tisked at her naughty husband and idiotic son.

"I don't shake hands with fake Englishmen!" Matthew said with a growl as he shot a glare at the older raven. "Nor I with disgusting animal vermin!" Cephas shouted and his wife kicked him, making him yelp and Sebastian just looked away since his mother could handle this.

"Matthew stop it! Just let it go, I just want a normal visit! Even if that's impossible!" He said already getting a headache.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I'll try to be nice~" Matthew said as he pulled the other into a hug, but actually he was mouthing to the older raven, 'I FUCK HIM EVERY NIGHT AND MAKE HIM SCREAM! SUCK IT OLD MAN!' Sebastian held Matthew back, unknowing of this and the older raven tried to tackle them again but his wife was holding him back and the raven mouthed furiously, 'I'LL CASTRATE YOU FOR TOUCHING MY SON!'

Matthew had a huge grin on his face, but immediately removed it and had a sad frown in place as he looked to Sebastian and touched his cheek, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble Sebastian… M-Maybe if your father doesn't want to be with you, maybe it would be better to leave you be… You deserve someone so much better than me, someone your father will love." Oh he was so good at acting, knowing that his large green eyes and pouty lips that wavered slightly. Sebastian frowned and held Matthew tightly, "No love don't say that, my father is just a rude old asshole." His father heard that and yelled, "HEY!" But his wife shut him up by grabbing the poker back from the fireplace and hitting him with it, "Shut up Cephas! No more insults!" His father was so lucky he was a vampire since her beating on him would have killed a human.

Matthew was dancing in his mind secretly telling off Sebastian's dad and he whispered, "I love you Sebastian and I am glad that you love me too." And just to piss of the old man even more he kissed Sebastian sweetly, at first, and then so passionately like he always did after they made love. Sebastian groan at this surprising kiss but he just kissed Matthew back, and his father looked like he was going to explode in anger, but his wife continued to threaten to stab him somewhere hurtful if he continued.

Matthew pulled away after a few minutes and held Sebastian close as he muttered, knowing that vampire hearing was very sharp like werewolves, "I want to go home Sebastian and I want to make love to you~"

"Sh~ Not now Matthew!" Sebastian said as his father was immediately pinned to the ground by his very flexible and strong wife and she began lecturing Cephas on how Matthew was practically family now and family members don't get eaten, "Aunt Miranda got eaten by Uncle Joseph!" Cephas argued, but he was just hit over the head.

Matthew pouted and rubbed his body against Sebastian's, "B-but I wanted you to… touch me this time~" He said, knowing the other had very much wanted to be on top for once. Sebastian raised his eyebrows and he held his love a little closer while he blocked out his father's beating by his mother, "Alright Matthew, but at least you can say bye to my mother, it's rude to just leave~"

"I know~" He looked to the two older vampires and said, "Thank you for inviting me to your home, it was lovely to meet you Mrs. Michaelis, Mr. Michaelis see you in thanks giving~" He said with a fake smile on his face as his eyes had laughter in them. The man yelled so many curses, but his wife gagged him with her scarf and started to throw him over her shoulder to go 'punish' him, "Goodbye and nice to meet you!" His mother said as she waved them off.

"Goodbye I'll send you a nice gift as well for your hospitality! Hope you like young vibrant couples!" Matthew said as he led Sebastian to the door, his hand holding the other's hand. "I can't wait for wedding invitations!" Mahulda said while her husband gave an obviously protesting noise, but Sebastian just shook his head and opened the door, "Let's go love~"

"Yes love. Oh wait, BYE MOTHER! GOOD BYE FATHER~" He knew that would tick off the older raven and he just exited the house with them. As they shut the door there was a loud slam against the closed door like something heavy was thrown at it, Sebastian just snorted in amusement, "This went better than I imagined."

"Yes, I think your father adores me Love~" Matthew said a smile on his face. Sebastian did laugh at that, "Sure love, he adores you like we 'adore' Marcus!" He said it with such heavy sarcasm that it screamed bullshit. "You know what; I'm not in the mood for love making." Matthew said as he punished the other on purpose and Sebastian frowned, "I was joking!" He said as he stopped and hugged the other, "He'll come around and Mother seems to like you a lot."

"That is true, I can't wait to hug her- them when they both considered me as part of your family~!" Matthew placed a kiss on Sebastian's cheek and whispered, "Ok, I'm back in the mood for love~" Sebastian smiled at that as he opened the door for Matthew before he went to the driver's seat, "Good~ Because I'm in the mood as well~"

"Take good care of me Sebastian." Matthew said as he held the other's hand. "Of course, I'll always take care of you~" Sebastian said as he kissed Matthew once again before starting the engine and began to drive all the way home.

"We're not normal Matthew… But I don't mind if I can be strange with you~"


	20. The Perfect One

_**So today is just a meh day I have to study for my midterms but at least I'm getting some of my stories done. Marabella15 is babysitting, not bad way to spend the summer especially when she's with her bf! XD everyone seems to be having a good summer from what I see. And I hope it remains that way.**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the black butler characters, I own Matthew.**_

_Summary: One is truly the loneliest number, but how far are you willing to go to change that?_

The Perfect One

Matthew was chilling out at their favorite bar called The Dirty Dozens, a friend of his owned it and always gave him and his gang free drinks. They were loud, rude, and quite annoying to other customers, but they felt too scared to do anything since Matthew's entire men look quite vicious, none more vicious than him though, he could be quite ruthless and though he had the face of an angel, he had a wicked heart of a devil, unless something is asked of him. Right now a woman was eyeing him and he smirked at her as she walked over to him, her hips swaying side to side and she sat on his lap.

He took out a cigarette and she took from her cleavage, a lighter and lit it for him and he took a long drag before he blew a circle at her, "Thanks~"

The girl flirted with him and he just leaned back against his seat, she took advantage of this as she moved her hips up his lap and he watched her a smirk on his face, he was use to this, men or women will try to spend a night with him, wanting a taste of some kind of danger, but once they got what they wanted they left so he found it completely funny that another one came over, it was as if he reeked of pheromones.

~TPO~

"Ha how you like this you ugly freak!" His bully shouted as he screamed and was pushed against a locker again and the group of jerks kicked him and one even took out a knife, grabbed his long hair, and slashed it off, the back of his hair now jagged and his bangs were the only thing that were long.

He growled in anger at this and he turned around and punched the main one before he ran out of the back doors of the school, he was out numbered and he didn't have a chance to stand up against them, but damn they had cut his hair! Sebastian loved his hair and they ruined it, he even could feel a little blood on the nape of his neck from the knife, whoever aid high school was hell was a 100% right.

He was constantly tormented and picked on by the student body, and for what? Because he was different, because his family was rich, and yet he chose to be in a public school, they thought he was stuck up and decided to mark him as the black sheep.

He didn't stop running but he did touch his jagged hair and frowned, "I fucking hate them!" He sighed and rubbed a pain induced tear away, usually the bullying resulted in taunts, but today apparently they wanted to hurt him physically, knowing that he would get no sympathy from his parents he wandered around town.

He was about to pass by a bar when he stopped. He saw a really hot blonde at the bar and he sighed in longing. _Why can't I have something like that! _He was desperately lonely and fuck he was even angry with the world, typical teenager huh? He saw the woman with her hands on the man and he suddenly got a very stupid but tempting idea, why not just take her place? He had nothing to lose and he might get beaten to a pulp tomorrow for breaking the bully's nose, _Eh fuck it! It's not like getting my ass kicked is a new thing!_

So without a second's hesitation he walked into the bar and basically grabbed the big titted woman off Matthew' lap before tossing her aside and he took her spot, "Hey I'm your new boyfriend okay?" He spoke so casually it was amazing that it was his first time doing this.

Matthew's men stared in shock at this while Matthew blinked in surprise and they all started laughing, "Seems you attract little brats now Boss!" Matthew flipped them off but just look at the teen and smirked, "Fine." He hooked his arm around the other's slim wait and pulled him close, "But I hate crappy haircuts." He took out a knife and gently cut the hair till it was nice and even in the back, "Hm~ Quite handsome~"

Sebastian let the other do all that and he just shrug, "Thanks, it wasn't my idea, I like my hair long, but I kind of got beat up again and-" He touched his hair and sighed, "This is the result."

"Well, now that you are mine I suppose I should protect you~" Matthew said as he cupped the other's chin and with his thumb he stroked the other's cheek. Sebastian smiled just a little at that, "Eh? It's not going to help much though, I'm probably going to get the living shit beat out of me tomorrow for breaking that guy's nose." He said frowning a little, "Hehe, not like it would matter anyways."

"Oh but it does, you see I don't want anyone to mess with what is now mine~" He nicked the other with his knife and Sebastian flinched and looked at the mark, "Besides, such a delicate face like yours should be taken care of and your wonderful body gently held~ You should be pampered~" He snapped his fingers and three of his men stood up, "Tail him tomorrow, report to me who touches him, and also… Break a few bones to get a point across." They nodded at this and Sebastian blinked in surprise, _Well shit he actually means it! _"There's going to be a lot of kids." He said, but shrugged as he realized it was stupid to say that, "Whatever." He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and he held him. He didn't give a fuck if he looked like some loved deprived punk, shit he was one!

"Doesn't matter, you just need to kill one- I mean maim one, in order to get a point across." He stubbed out his cigarette on an ashtray and ran his fingers through the other's raven hair, "Hm you have soft hair~" Sebastian smiled at that as he snuggled a bit closer to the other, "Yeah, was softer, I liked it long." He touched the other's hair and found it nicely soft as well, "What is your name?"

"Matthew~ And you little raven?" Matthew asked as he drank his cold beer, offering some to the teen. Sebastian took it and sniffed it a little before he drank some, "Sebastian~"

"Nice name, now what is it that you want from me Sebastian?" Matthew said, liking how the arms felt around him. "I said I'm your boyfriend, duh." Matthew chuckled at this and told the other, "Alright, then a good boyfriend would take you somewhere nice and spoil you, where do you want to eat?" Sebastian thought long and hard, well actually a minute, till he suddenly shouted, "Mr. Smoothie!" He really liked the smoothies they do, the fresh fruit was delicious and it was chunky.

Matthew laughed deeply at that, the other was truly a kid, "Alright, then let's not waste a minute." Matthew picked the other up bridal style and his gang followed him as he went to his motorcycle and made the other sit on his lap and he put the helmet on the raven's head, "If that's what Sebastian wants, that is what he'll get~" Matthew started the engine and drove to Mr. Smoothie, and he kept silent during the ride, but a smirk was still on his lips.

Sebastian was slightly afraid since they were going so fast, but trusted Matthew, he was just a kid though like he knew the other was thinking, but the reason he wanted a normal restaurant was because his home was huge and he was tired of perfectly made meals every day from their cook. He felt suffocated in his own home and he wanted to feel normal, but right now he was very happy the other was being so nice. Sebastian didn't regret throwing that woman to the floor at all.

Matthew arrived to the smoothie shop and he carried the raven there, not caring if people were watching at all and his men filled the entire place up while he sat the raven on his lap on the barstool, "Order whatever you like sweetie~"

Sebastian flushed slightly at the stares and at the 'sweetie' part but he got a mixed fruit smoothie and waited for it, "You have… A lot of men." Sebastian said as he saw the entire place filled to the brim with the scary riders, well from the terrified looks on the customers faces they were scary. "But of course, I am leader of the Emerald Lions kid~" Matthew said as he rubbed his cheek against the raven, "Ah such really soft skin~"

Sebastian blushed again and said, "T-That big gang? Damn that's a shocker… wow sounds like a tough job?" He was really surprised from how nice the other was being towards him, or… restrained.

The smoothie arrived and Matthew dropped a hundred for the teen worker and told him to keep the change, making the teen's day, "It's okay, then again there are a few perks of this job, one is meeting people." Sebastian blinked at that and took a sip of the smoothie, "People?" He asked, not sure what the other could mean by it, "As in future gang members or prostitutes, if it's the second I might have some competition."

"Yes, well until you came along, though since you are a kid, I suppose I should go slow or I might accidentally break you~" Matthew grinded his hips against the other, making him almost choke on his smoothie and Matthew chuckled a bit as Sebastian just tried to finish his smoothie but got a piece of the fruit stuck in the straw so he took the straw out and licked the fruit till he removed it with the tip of his tongue. Matthew saw this and smirked as he whispered, "Careful~ You are tempting me Sebastian, I might just lose control and take you here and now."

Sebastian tried not to over-react, he did wanted the other to be his after all and he decided to flirt a bit, what could be the harm? "As tempting as that sounds, I rather have you take me while I'm on your bike, with the engine roaring so _every_ movement you make, feels utterly orgasmic~"

"Oh~ Well that can be arranged~" Matthew said as he picked the other up again and carried him outside and he threw the smoothie away so the other's mouth was free, "Now then, let me have a taste~" He sealed his lips with the other's and kissed him deeply and passionately. Sebastian gasped at this, he just lost his first kiss and hasn't even known the other for more than 40 minutes. Matthew took advantage of the other's open mouth and his pink tongue mapped the other's warm moist mouth, Sebastian tasted utterly sweet to him.

Sebastian moaned softly, his hands on the other's chest to push him away, but he ended up gripping the other's shirt. Matthew took him to the motorcycle and sat him down on his lap, and made him wrap his legs around the blonde's waist, he was immediately pressed against the handle bars and Matthew smirked as he started the engine and drove in a very high speed, "Let's make love Sebastian~" He said as he grounded his hips against the other's making Sebastian gasp again but this time the other was more scared than aroused and he grabbed Matthew's hair and pulled on it sharply as he shouted, "F-FUCK NO STOP!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and did so as he looked down at the other, "What's wrong? You said you wanted me to do this~ What to chicken? Oh wait I get it, you're a virgin!" He started laughing and Sebastian frowned and slapped him but that didn't seem to stop Matthew from insulting him.

It took ten long minutes till the other stopped laughing and he said, "Such a baby you are, come on kid I'll take you home, go back to your little life and don't play with adults till you grow a pair."

"No please!" Sebastian said as he heard the words home and go back, "Please I-I don't want to go… I don't want to go back home. I can sleep with you, I-I can do whatever you want to do to me… But please don't let me go home…" Matthew stared at the other and he parked his motorcycle on the side of the street, "Why?"

"Why do you care? Just do as I say and-and take me!" He said as he kissed the other and pulled at the blonde's clothing but Matthew grabbed his wrist tightly and made him look into his green eyes, "Tell me before I dump you on the side of the road and leave you there to walk home or get fucked by a pervert."

Sebastian frowned and looked away, "M…My family… They aren't as close as we use to be, not since my dad got a promotion and is now making so much money. Before then we use to have so much time together to have a normal family meal, ask how each other's days were, and even curl up together on a bed to watch a movie… Now my house feels so empty and cold… They don't even notice I exist anymore… It's like a wall is in between us."

"…So then, if the wall was broken, what would you do?" Matthew asked as he looked at Sebastian with indifference, "…I wish it would be… But it's impossible, I'm sorry for acting like a spoil child I just… I just want someone to hold me again, to love me and give me warmth." Sebastian looked away from the other and just said softly, "You can take me home if you want."

"Where do you live?" Matthew said as he started the engine again and Sebastian told him his address.

_It was fun while it lasted, but it never does last…_

Matthew took him all the way home and he got off the motorcycle and he stared at the blonde and he didn't want the other to leave him, but he knew that he was just troubling the other, so he just gave him a soft kiss on the lips and went inside, his mother and father were there, both weren't talking to each other, his mother doing some business over the phone while his father was doing some paper work. "Hi mom, dad…" They didn't say anything and he sighed as he went upstairs.

It wasn't even two hours later did he heard a bang like the door being kicked open and a shriek from his mother. He quickly ran to the stairs but stopped when he saw Matthew there with a large mallet and the blonde looked up at him saying, "Where is that wall?"

"Who the hell are you?" Sebastian's father shouted but Matthew ignored him as he went up the stairs and went to one of the rooms that happened to be Sebastian's and he stared at the bare wall and said, "Is this the wall to your parent's room?"

Sebastian gave a slow nod and watched as Matthew raised the mallet and started attacking the wall. His parents had went up the stairs and were threatening to call the police, when his mom took out her cellphone Sebastian snatched it and broke it in half as Matthew kept breaking down the wall till a man-sized hole was in its place showing his parent's bedroom.

Matthew breathed a bit raggedly and just hoisted the mallet over his shoulder and pushed passed the stun parents and Sebastian followed after as he said, "W-Why did you do that?"

"Sebastian I did nothing but open a hole, do what you have to do. See you tomorrow cutie~" Matthew said as he kissed the other gently before leaving him alone.

His parents rushed down the stairs, his dad about to call the cops and his mother shouted, "Sebastian who the hell was that!"

"MOM DAD!" He shouted and they both stopped their panicking and looked at Sebastian, "Would you both shut the hell up for one fucking second! Look at us! Dad you never once talk to mom for 7 years! Mom you were flirting with a man last time we went out to eat and dad you just sat there! Look at me! Look at what is going on, neither one of you noticed your only son is getting beaten up at school, or that I'm utterly miserable because you two just want to shirk your responsibilities!"

His mother looked at him, really looked at him for once and she touched his chopped hair, "Sebastian your hair? What happened to it, it was so long before?"

"Mom… There's so much you don't even know right now~" He said as he started crying and his parents sat him down. They had a long talk that night and they let him stay home from school to get some rest, his dad was going to get the wall fix, but for once he and his parents were able to speak, it wasn't much and what Matthew did just let him a foot into the door, but he was sure if he kept trying, that everything would be as great as it use to be when he was so young, and they lived in a small house.

He slept peacefully that night and when he woke up his parents were already away and he wondered what he should do now. _I want to thank Matthew for what he did… But I don't have his number or anything… I wish he was he-_

There was a loud roaring engine and he knew who it was immediately. He rushed to his window and saw Matthew down below with his gang in tow. He quickly dressed up and rushed down stairs and ran through the door, and he threw himself into the other's arms and kissed him deeply, "Thank you so much Matthew~!" The blonde smiled and just had one arm wrapped around his waist and he said, "For what? I just noticed something and decided to break into a house yesterday. Come on Sebastian, I'll take you out to breakfast."

~TPO~

A whole week he's been with Matthew, though school would get in the way and it didn't improve though three of his many bullies were missing after they had cornered him but Matthew's men got rid of them, he didn't know what happened to them, but from what he heard was that Matthew took care of it personally. He now had less problems, and his parents seem to have more time with him now and at night he would sneak out to be with Matthew, if his parents knew about the other they would have thrown a fit and grounded him so he wouldn't ever see Matthew again.

While they were together Matthew usually tried to put the moves on him, he didn't mind a bit of heavy petting but when Matthew tries to go further he would panic and tell the other to stop, he doesn't mean to act that way, but he was still scared, he knows that the other is rough so he can't help but assume that the other will be rough during sex, hell he wasn't even sure if he likes it like that!

Right now he had to stop Matthew again, it was already late for him the sun was close to rising at any second and he whispered, "Matthew stop! I-I told you I can't d-do that yet!" Matthew sighed and his eyes rolled as he released Sebastian and said, "Yeah yeah I know, you love your damn virginity, whatever kid. Look I have to go now, try to get some rest; you're getting bags under your eyes." He said as he kissed Sebastian gently and started his engine, "Bye kid~"

"I'm not a kid!" Matthew just laughed and left and Sebastian smiled a bit as he whispered softly, "Good bye Matthew." He sighed happily as he went back inside carefully and tried to go to sleep, until his mother knocked on his door and said, "Sebastian time to go to school, you can't skip it again!"

He sighed in unhappiness and just got ready for school. When he dressed he quickly rushed down and said, "Bye mom!" He ran to school and when he arrived, he knew it was going to be a bad day.

His bullies immediately pushed him down the stairs as the bell rang and he whimpered softly in pain as he clutched his arm, knowing for sure it was going to bruise, and he tried to make it to class, and when he went in, the teacher gave him a tardy for it and he walked to his seat, only to trip because someone held out their leg on purpose, everyone laughed at him, even his own teacher, and he couldn't handle the laughing.

"Jeez you learned how to walk you Richie bitch?"

"Go back to Hollywood you loser!"

The ridicules kept coming and he rushed out of the class and went to the bathroom and started crying, he didn't know why they just started getting worse and worse with their taunts, but he couldn't handle it anymore and he called Matthew. When the blonde answered he started begging for him, "Matthew please get me out of this stupid school! Please take me far away from here!"

The security guard of the school came in and forced him to get out, saying he was causing a disturbance. They took his phone away from him and forced him to go back to the classroom and he stayed in the back and covered his face, hoping and praying for Matthew to come save him.

~TPO~

When Matthew received the call and wasn't able to answer back he grew concern and he said to his men, "Get on your bikes, we are paying a visit to the high school." They didn't disagree at all and did as they were told as they rode with their boss; they could tell he was furious.

When they arrived to the school Matthew had no idea where the hell Sebastian was so he did the only sane thing he could think of, "Break in and look for him, who ever finds him first gets free drinks for a year!" They cheered at that and actually broke into the school with their motorcycles, breaking into windows, doors and Matthew did the same, funny thing was on the first try he broke into the right class.

The students stare in shock and Sebastian picked up his head and saw Matthew, the blonde just stared at him and held out his hand. He immediately rushed over and grabbed the rough callous hand and he was pulled into an embrace as the other took him out of there, the other bikers seeing that he had Sebastian and followed after.

Sebastian buried his face into Matthew's neck and cried softly, the other said nothing at all as he drove and drove till the sun was already close to setting. He didn't know where he was at, just as long as Matthew was with him.

The other finally stop and he opened his eyes and he could hear the ocean and a few seagulls crying he looked behind him and saw the ocean and blinked in surprise, "Matthew?"

"You said to take you away, so I did." Matthew stood up and he picked Sebastian bridal style again and carried him to the sands, his gang going around and buying a grill and lots of food, it seems it was going to be a party. Matthew sat them down on a rock and he held Sebastian close to him, not saying anything for the other's sake, this made Sebastian glad because he didn't want to talk much, he enjoyed the warmth of the setting sun, the cool ocean breeze, and he enjoyed the other holding him so tightly.

Matthew placed a kiss on his cheek and Sebastian looked up and wrapped his arms around the other's neck and kissed him deeply for once. Matthew stroked his cheek gently and the raven lightly pulled on his clothing and Matthew pulled away, "Sebastian?"

"No I… I want to continue this time Matthew~" He said softly, a light blush on his cheeks. "Are you sure?" Matthew asked and Sebastian just nodded, "Alright Sebastian, I'll be gentle to you."

"You don't have to be Matthew." Sebastian said a bit shyly, he knows that the other might hold back, but Matthew just smiled and whispered, "I want to make your first time feel so wonderful Sebastian, because I want you to feel so loved~" Sebastian blinked in surprised at those words and slowly a smile spread to his lips as he whispered back, "Then, make love to me Matthew, and only me alone~"

"Always."

Matthew gave him everything and in their utter passion Sebastian knew that he could not be without the other. Day and night passed by as they were together, he no longer cared for school, no longer cared to feel the pain anymore, and just stayed with Matthew, his parents understood, and Matthew showed him a world other than the small town he was stuck in, he was utterly glad that he met Matthew, the other gave him so much to him.


	21. Escort: Part 1

**_Ah just finished my finals today! But damn I'm going back to school on wednesday, I'll try to see if I can post another chapter from A Second Chance tomorrow. Anyways, both me and MaraBella15 are busy as hell, she's doing good, so am I, but ugh we tired! Anyways I hope you like this story._**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own Kuroshitsuji, I own Matthew and Marcus though._**

**_Summary: A host? Nah to easy. A stripper? To much trouble and the pole chaffes. A hooker? Hm I like being my own boss... An Escort? Now there's an idea. Hardly having to do anything is great, but when my business becomes my life, what will that mean to me when it gets in the way of my roommate's life?_**

**_Escort_**

Sebastian got out of the car and he smiled at his boyfriend, "Thank you for driving me here I really need to get an apartment in town." Claude just rolled his eyes, "Whatever just get yourself a place to stay and tell me when you have free time~" He said with a suggestive look and Sebastian just gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek, "Fine, but when I have the time okay? Maybe we could eat at a restaurant first, take care I love you~" Sebastian said kindly since he knew Claude had to work, "Just call me when you miss it!" Claude said and drove off. Sebastian sighed and shook his head as he neared the apartment complex, he was supposed to meet someone there and he hoped the man wouldn't mind him being a few minutes late, Claude made him a little preoccupied in the car for a while since the other never kept his hands to himself. _He's always so physical, I wish he would consider a date or something, but he does work a lot so I suppose he doesn't have the time._

Matthew gave the key to Marcus and took out a pack of cigarettes as he told the other, "Now just give him a tour and the key and make sure to tell him not to bother me during the mornings for anything." Marcus sighed and nodded, "Whatever dude, why can't you do it yourself?" He said as he watched his friend take a long drag on his cigarette and the other said, "Because I have a job, some hot 30 something lady wants me to escort her to her friends' party, you know that show off stuff. I bet she wants me to bring her back here and fuck her, look I got to go so later Marcus." He left the room and slipped on a pair of shades as he fixed his tux, passing Sebastian and he got on his motorcycle and road to his appointment.

Sebastian had saw the blonde pass him but didn't pay much attention and he walked towards the apartment he was told before to go to, he fixed the small bag on his shoulder and he knocked on the door, _I hope my roommate is nice._

Marcus heard a knock on the door and he opened it a large grin on his face, "Hello you must be M-M-Mic…ales? Dude how the fuck do I pronounce your name? Damn that Matthew for not explaining!" Marcus said as he looked at the small note that had the new roommate's name on it.

"It's Michaelis, but you can call me Sebastian." The raven said as he smiled a little, "My roommate is not here."

Marcus huffed at that, "No the dickwad left to go to work, anyways I'm his friend Marcus, he told me to give you this." He handed the other the key and said as well, "And to give you a tour of the place." Sebastian took the other key and he raised his eyebrows in surprised, "Alright then, I just expected him to be here, but I understand if he has to work, thank you for taking the time to do this instead though."

"Anytime gorgeous! Now then this is the living room, it's pretty shitty, but you can change it and add shit if you want, Matthew doesn't care since he spends most of his days sleeping in his room. Speaking of which, under no circumstances should you ever wake him up, he's a real demon when his sleep is disturbed, and I'm not kidding, even if the freaking apartment is on fire, don't wake him up. Now then there is the shitty kitchen with the shitty stoves so the only thing that works is the shitty fridge and microwave; if you are lucky one of Matthew's 'guest' will make breakfast for you both. From here there are two hallways, the one on the right goes to Matthew's bedroom, the one on the left goes to your room. Matthew has his own bathroom inside his room, but yours is out in the hallway, sorry about that. Anyways follow me and I'll show you the bedroom." He said having token out a little flag like a tour guide from another country does when leading a group.

Sebastian's felt his eyebrow twitch as the other described everything as 'shit' but it was better than living on the streets, "You're a… very good guide." He said politely as he followed Marcus, he found the other was quite the character.

"Best one around, hyah!" Marcus kicked the other's door open and turned on the light and the room was completely empty, except for a bed with no covers at all on it. "Yeah he doesn't really do laundry and stuff like that, sorry about it being empty, hopefully that little pack isn't the only thing you have on you." Marcus said as he patted Sebastian's back. "No it's fine, I'll ask my boyfriend again to drive me to my parents to get the last of my stuff, eh well I'll asked him three weeks ago, but I'll get them somehow." Sebastian said with a shrug, his boyfriend didn't really put his needs first, "Thank you though; this is a lot better than staying at motels or whatever." _This Marcus is alright, more enthusiastic than a bunny on crack but nice._

Marcus grin grew wider and he said, "Well I hope you enjoy this place then! Also don't like freak out if you never see Matthew, the bastard is like a vampire, but fucking tan somehow! Also warning, he's pretty much a man-whore so here!" Marcus handed him some earplugs and said, "You will definitely need this, and this isn't a fucking joke dude, unfortunately Matthew is hung like a horse and shit and some of the people he sleeps with well, let's just say if they never screamed during sex before, they will when he fucks them!" Marcus was very blunt but was warning the other, his phone went off and he jumped at that, "Oops gotta go! My boyfriend is so going to be pissed if I'm late for our date one more time! Later Sebastian, hope to see you again!" He said as he rushed out.

Sebastian was glad the other left since that was very awkward and he just rolled his eyes before going to the bed to sit down, "Great my roommate is a male prostitute! He well at least he's not a druggie or something worse." He unpacked his bag and took out the necessities he had, like his phone money and other small things, as well as a change of clothes, "I'll call Ciel and Alois to get my stuff for me since they pass my parents' house more often. Though this Matthew sounds strange, but I have a place to stay so I won't complain about him."

_Though I wonder if I will get to see him._

~E~

Matthew was still sleeping soundly on his bed, the woman he had brought home blushed softly and kissed him on the cheek and she went to cook breakfast for him, he's always been an 'escort', always serving off of others and in return he gave them his looks and body to do as they wish. A lot of times they wanted to show him off to his friends, say they were dating then he would give them a night of their life. Because of this he had regulars as well, sometimes word spreads around and he would get new ones, he never met his new roommate, even though it's been 4 years, but it wasn't like he cared, the woman came in and left a plate of food on his bedside table and she told him goodbye as she left. He didn't really acknowledge that as he just continued with his sleep and he wondered if his roommate was going to have another argument with his boyfriend.

Sebastian slapped Claude's hand off his thigh again and the other raven frowned, "Sebastian what the hell is wrong with you?" Sebastian sighed and Claude rolled his eyes again, "I have work today so why can't I spend a little time with you before I go?" The other said smoothly and Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "Claude you're not even working today! What is your excuse for just wanting a quick fuck? You don't even spend time around me unless we are going at it!" Claude gave him an ugly look, "How do you know I'm not working?" The man demanded and Sebastian flushed a little, "I c-called but that doesn't explain-"

"What the fuck Sebastian! You're calling my work now! What's next? Are you going to hire someone to watch me and tell you where I am at all times? Where is the trust?" Sebastian didn't know what to say about this outburst and the other managed to turn the tables on him again, "Claude I trust you, but I'm just not in the mood."

Claude yelled at him before leaving the room and he passed the guest that walked out the door, but not before noticing a strange escort card and he left.

Matthew sighed at this, he tried to ignore it as he continued to sleep, it wasn't his business and like he gave a shit about the other's problem, _Damn guy just needs to get laid and shut the hell up!_ Sebastian watched his boyfriend drive away and he sighed as he went back to his room, he didn't feel like going out today just to be without the other raven. Frankly it pissed him off also, but he would wait for the other to calm down before he called him over again, _He's just stressed from work I bet… It's fucking annoying as hell, but I'll just call Alois or Ciel over so I have something to do._

Matthew was a sleep for a long time until his phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello? Yeah sure no problem, how about your place, I wouldn't mind a change of pace, don't worry I'll treat you right and I'll show you a few tricks." He hanged up, it seemed he got a new client and the other just wanted a straight up fucking. He changed his clothing to something more impressive and he left the apartment, what he didn't know was that the person he was sleeping with was his roommate's boyfriend. He didn't know but he arrived late to his home and he yawned as he took a shower, trying to wash off the other's scent and he wore a towel around his waist, his back littered with fresh claw marks from the new customer, the other had a thing for spider webs being carved into flesh, but he didn't mind at all and he went to the kitchen as he placed a towel around his shoulder so the water would drip on it instead, and started cooking his own meal never really having to do something like that before.

Sebastian was in his room with his two friends since they stayed over to play Uno and watch movies to pass the time, after a while though he got bored and said he was going to get some water and he left his room to get a bottle of water, what he didn't expect to see a blonde cooking there, and he noticed the other was just in a towel, obviously not a guest, _So this is my roommate?_

Matthew finished cooking his scrambled eggs, the only thing he can actually cook and he served it on a plate before he turned around and stopped, his cigarette still burning as he stared at the raven, not caring if he was in a towel since he had very little self-decency. Sebastian cleared his throat and looked away, "Sorry, you must be Matthew. I'm your roommate." Sebastian felt really awkward and he just got his bottle of water, he could hear his friends laughing as they watched another cheesy movie.

"Yeah, hey." Matthew said as his phone went off and he picked it off the counter and answer it, "Hello? Oh hell uhm, Claude was it? You are very welcome, I was hoping you enjoyed my little lessons~ Yes I hope to see you again, bye~" Matthew hanged up and leaned against the counter as he started eating his eggs.

Sebastian though had stopped when he heard the other say Claude and he turned and looked at Matthew, "Excuse me, did you just say Claude?" He looked at the other and behind the towel on the blonde's back he can see the scratches, very familiar looking scratches, _Please let me be wrong! _"Claude who?"

"Hm? Uhm I don't know, I think Faustus or something?" Matthew said as he finished his eyes and cigarette and threw them both in the sink. Sebastian was stun but then glared at him as he shouted, "WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT MATTHEW! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!" He was freaking out and his yelling made his friends stop the movie and creep into the hall way to watch him, "Why the hell were you with my boyfriend!" Sebastian demanded angrily.

"That was your boyfriend? Huh small world." Matthew gave a shrug at that, obviously not bothered by what he did it wasn't like it was his fault. "Why are you acting so casual? He's mine and he- you- ah! I knew I recognized those scratches!" He was going to go and hit the blonde but his friends saw this and grabbed his arms before he could move, "GET OUT!" He shouted as anger filled him and his friends tried to calm the shaking raven down, "Sebastian stop! You can't ask him to leave like that!" Ciel said and Alois frowned but nodded, they didn't want to see their friend out in the cold because of a fight when it was Claude who cheated on him.

Matthew took all of this calmly, not like this wasn't his first time really and he went to the raven and pushed him towards the table, forcing the other to sit on a chair and he stared down at him, his green eyes narrowing as he took out another cigarette and lit it, he wasn't going to yell, but he was going to tell the other something he has told many people before, "Don't blame me for your fuck ups!"

"How am I the one who fucked up? You were with my boyfriend!" Sebastian maybe in denial since he tried to ignore the fact Claude cheated on him, and even called the blonde continuous insults. "SHUT UP!" Matthew shouted, already getting a headache since he didn't sleep long enough and he blew some smoke at the raven as he said harshly, "Stop playing the fucking victim! Your relationship had problems in the first place! Besides I never fucking met you till now and I don't even know who your fucking boyfriend was! If you had a damn problem take it up with him, I was just doing my job! AND INSTEAD OF WHINING AND CRYING LIKE A BITCH DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! WHAT DO YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM, WHEN YOU GREW SUSPICIOUS OF HIM! YOU KNEW SOMETHING MIGHT HAVE BEEN WRONG BUT REFUSED TO LOOK AT IT!" He tried to calm himself down and he shook his head and gripped the raven's chin in a vice grip as he made him stand up and stare at him, "Don't you ever, ever! Yell at me for your stupid problems! This is between you and him, not me and you! And if you ever tell me to get the hell out of my own apartment I will fucking set fire to your room while you sleep in it!" His threats were cold but his truths were harsher than that. He pushed the other away and went to his room, pissed off as hell.

Sebastian stared as the other walked away and his friends yelled at the blonde, but he looked down at his feet and told them to shut up, he wanted to scream and yell at Matthew for being with his boyfriend, but the other was right. He knew something about Claude was wrong but chose to ignore it because he hoped the other would change. It wasn't Matthew's fault because he didn't know, he just wanted to let out his rage over this and he didn't even wince when he touched his back, a bruise from when the other pushed him too roughly, he just went to his room.

His friends tried to cheer him up and as they talked he just sat with his head in his hands and he wondered why the hell he had trusted Claude, for five years he gave everything to the other, and now he was heartbroken over the fact that Claude did this, but he wasn't about to cry about it like a bitch as Matthew said, Claude didn't deserve his tears. _What the fuck did I ever do to get into this situation, I should have moved somewhere else, but it's not like I can do that now, I need this place._

Matthew was too infuriated to sleep and he went back to the kitchen and took out a six pack and he sat down on the couch and started drinking, pissed as hell still. _Damn it I fucking hate it when people do this shit to me!_

After an hour his friends left another hour after that he calmed down enough to get up and apologize since he was wrong to accuse Matthew like that. He walked out of his room and saw Matthew on the couch drinking and he took a deep breath before speaking from the hallway, "I…I'm sorry." He said flatly.

"You should win the academy award for best actor; I can smell your bullshit from a mile away! I don't want your damn apology, just never fucking yell at me again or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be coughing toenails!" He said as he crushed an empty can and took another one. Sebastian's eyebrows ticked at that but he was tired of arguing, "I am sorry whether you want the apology or not, you were right, I should not have accused you like that, especially on our first meeting."

Matthew still didn't believe it and just went to the other and shoved his hand down the other's pocket and took out the raven's cellphone; he messed around with it till he had Claude's number on the front screen, "Call him!"

Sebastian looked a little confused, but he took the phone and even if the last thing he wanted to do was call Claude right now he clicked the button to call him. "What Sebastian?" Came the other's reply and he wasn't sure for a moment what to say, "Claude where were you last night?" He wanted to see if the other would like, deep down he knew if the other lied they were done and he heard what he was dreading, "Work."

Matthew slapped his forehead and took the phone, "Stop acting the victim I said! Look Sebastian wants to break up, he doesn't give a shit for your questions so shut up and goodbye and never call him again, also he thinks you are a horny ungrateful bastard but who cares you aren't together anymore goodbye!" Matthew shut the phone off and threw it on the couch before the other raven could respond and he looked at Sebastian, "There, now he'll leave you alone and he will wonder how he got caught. Don't focus on him anymore and just live your life happily, if you keep fucking focusing on the fact that you're ex cheated on you, you'll never be happy and you'll never trust the next guy you meet in your life!" Sebastian was stunned again how the other said exactly what he wanted to say but didn't know how to say it, there was no denying Matthew was right again, "I know… I know that but…" He said looking at the phone and he just took it and stuck it back in his pocket, "Hehe… I guess I'm just not used to being alone." He said laughing slightly but lacking the humor.

"No one is you idiot. Humans seek companionship, intimacy and even sometimes pain. We all have needs, and when our needs are not met, we look for it somewhere else. If it wasn't Claude, it could have been most likely you who would have slept with someone just to get some kind of connection. Think about it as much as you want, scream, cry, and be angry at the world, but in the end, you'll be empty if you stick forever with it in here." He tapped the other's chest right where his heart was and he patted the raven's head and pulled him into a one arm hug, his hand on the back of the other's head so he didn't pull away, 'One good thing about being alone is the person who hurts you won't see your tears."

Sebastian didn't expect the sudden hug, but he didn't pull away, "You know you'd be one hell of a therapist." He said, his voice shaking slightly but he really didn't want to sob over Claude so at the most he only let a few tears slip free and they were for him.

"Hehe~ I would be if it wasn't for the fact you can't sleep with your patients." He smirked and his thumb gently rubbed the tears away from Sebastian's cheek. The raven rolled his eyes a little at that and he smiled, "Yeah I guess you would like the more hands on approach."

"Hey, don't blame me for my job; I'm never late on rent, compared to you." He said as he sat down on the couch and took another beer and drank it, "An interesting way to meet you though~ Sorry it took so long."

Sebastian just shook his head, "I guess but at least I get paid also, and you're right it has been long." He took a seat on the other side of Matthew and he stared at the blonde, "I'm really sorry we had to meet like this, but I'm actually glad I did, I wouldn't have listened to the truth if you hadn't made me see it." Matthew smirked and ruffled the raven's hair, "Yeah, hey if it makes you feel better, I made him cry like a bitch, apparently he's never bottomed before." He said with a snicker as he remembered the other raven bitching at him saying he was supposed to be bottom.

Sebastian actually laughed at that and he smiled widely, "Ha! I told him one of these days life was going to fuck him over!" That did cheer him up a lot more since he knew how prideful Claude was about not being bottom. "Ah well I guess I can't blame him, speaking of which sorry I keep bringing my customers over, they can be rather loud."

Loud was putting it lightly, they were screaming bloody murder when Matthew entered them, apparently he was 'too big' or so Sebastian keeps hearing. "Its fine, Marcus gave me earplugs." He said as he took them out of his pockets, "Works wonders at night." He said, grateful he was given them, though he would never tell the other that he would sometimes listen to the sounds and fantasize about it.

"Ah good! I was hoping that idiot did!" Matthew yawned a bit and stretched as he scratched his still exposed abs and he leaned on the armrest and held out a can of beer to Sebastian, "Drink?"

"Sure~" Sebastian said as he took the can, "So, other than your 'job', do you do anything else?" He asked, a little curious of his roommate. "I'm also an escort, if you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend, will do, want me to be man-meat hanging to your every word while the other people are jealous at you for having me? Will also do. Pretty much anything really." Sebastian laughed softly at that, "Now I meant do you like to do anything like alone? Movies or something?"

"I'm sleeping most of the day, so no." Matthew said simply as he finished the last can and he rolled his neck, a little tired from last night's activities, "I thought that would be obvious, I leave at whatever time and come home whenever, fuck, sleep, eat, then do all that all over again, well sometimes it can actually be, fuck, fuck, fuck, sleep, fuck again, but luckily my client Zoey is on vacation in Australia, so I won't have to do that for a while."

Sebastian blinked at that, "Wow… I feel bad for you a little actually. But oh well." Sebastian could only drink half his beer since he didn't take drinking so well, and he set it on the coffee table, "Don't you ever want something more than all that?" He asked as he looked at the other and as attractive as Matthew was, very attractive, he couldn't believe this was all the other did 24/7.

"Of course, do I have to go over the speech of human needs again?" Matthew shook his head and sighed, "Look, just so you know I've tried that love game, but it doesn't work out so well okay? Mostly because it really hasn't work out for me, in the end, I help other's find what they want in a guy and sooner or later they leave me and find the one they wish to be with."

Sebastian frowned at that, "That's stupid of them." He said simply, "How someone can leave somebody like you is foolish of them."

"You'd be surprised, I try to be the lover they want of me, like you I can tell you want someone strong, that doesn't depend on you, doesn't want much of you, but on those rare occasion just want to hold on to you in simple silence and privacy. You want someone who isn't the kind of person that shows off their love in front of the other and though they seem cold, rude, and rough, they always seem to gentle when you want it." Matthew yawned again and ruffled the other's hair again, "Or that's my opinion at least."

"You've graduated from therapist to psychic Matthew, be careful before you read something I'm thinking~" He said as he laughed softly.

"What? That you find me sexy~" Matthew said as he got close to Sebastian and just chuckled softly as he moved away, "Just kidding, I know that I am." Sebastian flushed lightly at that and he crossed his arms, "Damn self-absorbed mind reader!" Sebastian said, trying to sound serious, but his lips kept twitching upwards into a smile. Matthew rolled his eyes and placed an arm around the other's shoulders and pulled him close, when he was drunk he can get rather clingy, unfortunately for Sebastian he gets easily drunk from just a few beers, "God your skin is so beautiful."

"Are you drunk!?" Sebastian said and he moved to he wasn't practically leaning over Matthew from getting pulled close, he could smell the beer strongly on the other's breath, "And you are so beautiful~ Damn your mother must have been a cute she-devil hell your father must be handsome as hell in order for them to both make you~" He assumed the other got most of his looks from his mother since Sebastian had a slight girlish look to him. He pulled the raven on to his lap, even though the raven was blushing and trying to pull away, and Matthew gently stroked Sebastian's cheek as he stared deeply into those liquid red eyes, "So incredibly beautiful Sebastian~"

"Er, Matthew your towel." He said, feeling the other's towel loosen and the fact that he was wearing a pair of cotton pants didn't stop him from feeling the other, at this point he was embarrassed now.

"Ah you're right, it's in the way~" Matthew said as he pushed the other to lie down on the couch and he hovered over him, his towel completely off and he gently placed kisses on Sebastian's cheek and trailed down to the other's chest.

Sebastian should have saw that coming and tried not to moan from the kiss, he was only a little jealous of Matthew being bigger, but the moment passed when he remembered the other wasn't fully functional in his mind, "Matthew, not that I don't er like this, but you are drunk and I think it's maybe the beer talking and not you." He really didn't want to push the sexy man off him.

"Beer can't talk, it can only sing!" Matthew said, he was now wasted, he looked down at Sebastian and slapped his forehead, "W-Wait we can't do this Sebastian, I don't have any more condoms, I'm sorry." Well at least he was responsible and used protection, but he seemed rather disappointed that he didn't get to have the raven. Matthew sighed and got off the other, forgetting his towel as he walked away as he muttered, "D-damn and I hic really wanted to make him feel so go-hic-od~"

Sebastian tried not to laugh a little, even if he was still flustered and highly embarrassed. Getting off the couch he got the towel and he laid it on a chair before going towards his room. He wanted to let Matthew sleep off all the beer he consumed first, and then maybe he might not mind it if Matthew wanted to be with him in a physical way.

Matthew threw himself on the bed and was instantly knocked out, forgetting to close his door. Marcus, as if all most sensing Matthew was drunk, ran over and pretty much kicked open the door and shouted, "MATTHEW! I'M HERE, NOW WHERE IS MY SEXY BLONDE HO!?" When he didn't get a response he went to the room and smirked, "Dude you shouldn't sleep naked or else you might be molest-…" He took out his camera phone and started doing very naughty things to the unconscious blonde, making him moan in ecstasy and make a mess on the bed; Marcus giggled at this and ran away as he decided to sell the videos and pictures to Matthew's stalkers.

Sebastian heard Marcus, but didn't put much notice to it as he took a shower before going to bed. He was sleepy and drained both emotionally and physically so he just closed his eyes and sleep came easily to him.

Matthew had a dream that he was sexually molested by Marcus, and he shook it off as he woke up at 2 in the morning. He yawned and felt hungry, surprisingly no one called him for an escort today, or even a fucking, but then again he didn't mind, breaks after all were rare for him.

He went to the kitchen and rifled through the fridge and he took out some bananas and started eating them, not even really caring that he was naked still; it was his apartment after all.

Sebastian heard a noise in the kitchen, he yawned and stood up, he might as well take a shower while he was at it and he took off his shirt before walking to the hall where his shower was. He usually did this since he didn't expect anyone to see him other than the occasional visitor. He yawned softly as he went to clean himself before he spent the rest of the night doing whatever came to mind since he was off today from his own job at the restaurant.

Matthew heard Sebastian and he went to the door with his food and said, "Good…uh very early morning Sebastian." He said as he continued to eat, "Sorry about my… Drunkenness, but yeah should have warned you that can happen. I hope you aren't angry, I know you don't want to deal with someone all over you like Claude used to do, and I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

Sebastian wasn't expecting that and he just stayed the water, "Yeah, it's alright… I really don't mind other than the fact you were drunk, you were not like Claude though, all he cared about was sex, and he's all fuck and no talk, so yea… You're definitely not like that." Sebastian said, chuckling a little. Matthew raised an eyebrow at that as he finished his meal, "Oh I wasn't kidding about what I said, as drunk off my ass I was yesterday, I meant every word, I really think you are truly beautiful Sebastian and I would have definitely loved to make you feel wonderful and good like you should feel~ In fact I can honestly say that you're the only person I have ever wanted to do such a thing with anyone, not even my clients." He said all of this and walked away to throw the banana peels.

Sebastian was shocked a this, he had thought Matthew was too fucked up and drunk to have meant that so he flushed again and said, "Thanks." He assumed Matthew wasn't there by the lack of response so he just adjusted the water too cold for…no particular reason.

Matthew grabbed a bag of mini chocolate chip cookies and lay down on the couch as he ate them; _Damn it's been so long since I pigged out! Hm… I wonder if Dominos is opened at this time…._

Sebastian exited the shower and dried himself and he slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a thin shirt before going to the kitchen since he was kind of hungry. He passed by Matthew, not noticing him yet, until the blonde said, "Ah why bundle up? It's better to air dry!" Matthew wasn't wet to be air drying, but he liked his nudity. He took another bite of the cookies and groaned, "Damn these cookies are awesome!" Sebastian heard the other saying this but he had his towel on his head as he dried his hair, when he took it off he flushed before throwing the towel on Matthew's lap, "Really Matthew? They invented towels for a reason." He said as he stretched a little and stole one of the cookies.

Matthew rolled his eyes, "Yeah, for drying." He threw the towel back at the other, "If you are uncomfortable of my nudity then shoo! Because just so you know I'm naked 70% of the time. And this is one of those times." Sebastian laughed a little at this as he just put the towel over a chair, "Fine Mr. Birthday suit." He said, flushing a little while he rolled his eyes and started taking the chocolate chips out of the back and he sucked the chocolate out of the cookies, one of his bad habits since he liked chocolate more.

Matthew kept the bag close to him and he started intently at Sebastian not even blinking, "Hm… Small…" Sebastian didn't pay attention as he licked the chocolate out but he did feel a stare on him and he looked at Matthew, "What was that?" Matthew moved closer to Sebastian and gently touched the soft pale neck, his face close to it that his breath warmed the slightly cool skin as he said, "I left a small hickey on you, that's not right. I usually leave a bite."

Sebastian flushed at this and he shuddered slightly since Matthew was tickling his skin with his breath and he abandoned the cookie, "S-So?"

"Hm, so I guess I'm going soft if I didn't bite you." Matthew said with a smirk and looked at Sebastian, "Or maybe it's because I wanted to show you an eruption~"

"A-An eruption?" Sebastian said his body trembling slightly.

"Yes, you know, slow and steaming till an explosion of pleasure covers your entire body, no part left untouched by the melting magma of passion~" He gently took Sebastian's chin with his thumb and forefinger and he slowly licked the crumbs off the other's lips, "Then again I could have been too drunk." He joked.

Sebastian flushed darker and even a small moan left him, _Oh fuck you life for making me one of those people who are loud!_ "Maybe… You did drink a lot~" Matthew smiled when the other made such a cute noise for him, "Hm maybe, maybe~" He lightly nipped those pink lips and tilted the raven's head back and nibbled down the other's slender neck, his other hand trailing up and down Sebastian's side . This made the raven gasp as he stayed still for Matthew, he couldn't stop his body from reacting though as he felt where ever Matthew touch him started to warm, making him quiver, "Y-You sure you're not still drunk?"

Matthew smirked as he whispered into the other's ear in a deep rich husky voice, "I'm positive~" His tongue snaked out and licked the shell of Sebastian's ear and he slipped a hand into the other's shirt, stroking the flesh till it was warm and he laid the other down on the couch as he slowly stripped off the other's clothing till he was bare like him. Sebastian didn't have time to react as he felt the cushions of the couch press against his back and the cold air touching his naked and aroused body pressed against the other.

Matthew got in between Sebastian's legs and he slowly bit the other's chest leaving bright red blossoms trailing after one another. "Ah M-Matthew~" He could already feel the hickies forming on his skin. "Ssh, let me just please you Sebastian, after all I promised an eruption of pleasure for you~" He turned Sebastian on to his side and nipped at every inch of snow white flesh his teeth can get to, he left Sebastian covered in so many of his warm bites. He nibbled even on the soft inner thighs of Sebastian's and his tongue dragged up towards the other's member and he kissed it and took Sebastian whole, his mouth hot on the throbbing length as he sucked sinfully sweet till it was fully erect.

Sebastian groaned and bucked his hips unintentionally as he felt the slowly searing pleasure, he never had this done to him before since Claude hadn't wanted him like this, but Matthew doing this to him right now felt so incredibly good that it ached, "Matthew~! F-fuck so good~" Matthew continued his treatment to the other as he slipped two fingers into the raven and scissored him, he reached in deep and pressed on the sweet spot as his teeth grazed the other's shaft while he did this and he used his free hand to pinch one of the pink nubs and he rolled it between his fingers, he was going to pleasure Sebastian till the other was nothing more than a puddle of satisfied goo.

Another low moan came out of Sebastian as Matthew teased him and he didn't know how to move from the multiple spots he was getting pleasured from, he just clutched the cushions of the couch behind his head for support and he breathed a little raggedly, his body was tingling with pleasure and all the marking Matthew made on him felt warm and sensitive to the touch.

Matthew slipped a third and fourth finger into Sebastian and he stretched him more and more, but he knew it may not be enough, the other will feel pain but he hoped the raven would be too excited by pleasure that he wouldn't notice it much. He kissed the tip as he pulled away and he smirked as he looked at Sebastian, "This will hurt a bit, but if you want me to stop, just tell me and I will Sebastian, but I will still pleasure you, be it my tongue, my hand, or just my kisses alone~ Now let me make you comfortable, your body might not have as much stamina as my own~" He grabbed a small pillow from the couch and he placed it underneath Sebastian's lower back so the other's behind was elevated and he positioned himself, the tip of his length pressing against the other's stretched entrance and he slowly entered the raven as he gave a small groan at how tight Sebastian still was, "S-Sebastian, god wow~"

"A-augh~" His breath was caught in his throat at how big Matthew was, but he didn't tell him to stop, it hurt for sure, but the pain actually didn't bother him as much as he would have thought since Matthew was being so careful for him. It was obvious that he was never taken prepared first or slid into slowly before since he had clenched his fists expecting a lot more pain than he was getting. He let out slow breaths as he tried to relax himself more. He could feel himself being stretched more than ever, but it was definitely not a bad thing.

"So beautiful~" Matthew whispered softly as he sucked on Sebastian's neck right over the pulse point, slowly his hips moved as he went in and out of Sebastian, his hand touched Sebastian's weeping length stroking it gently in rhythm, his other hand rubbed Sebastian's hip, he wanted Sebastian to feel so alive, so close to heaven that he never wants to come down again. Sebastian gave a small whine of pleasure with his soft moans and he reached out and he held Matthew's shoulders to hold him close, the gentle but firm pressure on his hip combined with the other moving inside him felt amazing, and he rocked his hips back against Matthew's thrusts.

Matthew went a little faster, encouraged by Sebastian's moans, and his hips rolled as he drilled into the sweet spot every time he thrusted back in, his nails starting to scratch Sebastian's white thigh and his other hand squeezed the tip of Sebastian's harden member forcing small beads of pearls coming out, making his strokes nice and slick.

As the slow pleasure began to change into a building need and pressure of pleasure he moaned louder Matthew's name, his hands slid down from the other's shoulders and raked his nails down Matthew's chest, the blonde being perfect in every detail. He felt the overpowering heat of their actions fill him as the others touches made him burn from desire.

Matthew pulled Sebastian into a deep kiss and moaned softly as he gently grabbed Sebastian's legs and hooked them over his shoulders, he started going harder and harder, his hips rocking more with Sebastian, the other felt incredibly warm against him and he enjoyed it greatly and he knew the other was feeling just as amazing.

Sebastian could hardly focus on kissing Matthew as he felt too pleasured, he's had sex before, but nothing like this, this was amazing and so much more satisfying since the other was not just thinking about himself being pleasured because Matthew was making him feel just wonderful as well.

Matthew pulled away from the kiss and kept going in deeper and deeper into Sebastian and he told the other sweet meaningful and truthful words of what he thought of him, he wanted to just give his release, the other so amazingly good, but he wanted Sebastian to come first, wanting the other to enjoy a true orgasmic explosion. Sebastian cried out as he couldn't take it anymore and he yelled Matthew's name, his inner walls clamping down on Matthew tightly, the force and intensity of his release forcing a few tears to leave him as he was blinded by pleasure, his seeds staining both his and Matthew's torso.

"Sebastian~" Matthew whispered feeling the tight velvety walls grip him tightly and he came into the other, his hot seeds filling the raven up and he gently panted and kissed away the tears as he whispered, "Are you okay?" Sebastian tried to slow his breathing to where he could speak and his trembling arms encircled Matthew's neck and he held him close, the other's seeds in him made him feel very warm and felt wonderful.

Matthew smiled at this and gently slipped out of Sebastian as he lay down beside him, his back against the couch as he held Sebastian close, one arm gently stroking the other's hip, the other cradling the raven's head, "Did you feel good Sebastian? Tell me if it didn't and I'll try pleasing you over and over again until I get it right~"

"No… It was amazing, Matthew." He moved closer to the other, "I've never felt so good before… Though I'm tired…" He mumbled as he snuggled close to the other, "I've never felt so good before~" His own arm went across Matthew's chest to hold him and Matthew smiled as he placed a kiss on the other's forehead and whispered, "Then go ahead and rest Sebastian, my body will keep you nice and warm if that is what you want."

Sebastian smiled and he drowsily mumbled, "Okay…love you…" He said it so sweetly, and yet he didn't mean to say those words, but he just seemed to completely trust Matthew Ross. The blonde blinked in surprised but smiled, no one has ever told him that, and even if it was too soon to say something, even if it was the heat of the moment, he whispered, "I love you too Sebastian~" He just had a feeling that he was going to have to quit being a gigolo, but damn that was going to be hard, but Sebastian can most likely help him, "I'll take good care of you Sebastian, whatever you ask of me, I shall gladly give to you~" He placed a kiss on those soft pink lips and ran his fingers through the raven hair.

Sebastian smiled in his sleep, he was very comfortable with Matthew, never having anyone, not even Claude, hold him like this for such a long time, and he loved it. Matthew was so different than any other man he has ever known, but he actually liked how the other was honest with him, even if it hurt, but was there for him either way, he may not have known the other long, but it felt like eternity in this single loving moment, he knew Matthew was perfect for him. Taking this apartment was the best decision he has ever made.

Matthew slept with Sebastian, his thumb softly caressing the other's white hip. His phone ranged and rang, but they both seemed to ignore it and spent the day sleeping together, even if one occasionally woke up, they only moved a bit, Matthew always making sure Sebastian was comfortable in the new position, he knew that whether this lasted a lifetime or for just today, he will always love Sebastian, for better or worse.

_**TBC**_


	22. Physical Education

_**Omg guys I had barely remembered doing this rp with Marabella15! I had lost the files, and many other past rps, and I am slowly remembering them so I try to write it down as quickly as possible. Anyways I remembered this rp because it was based on a yaoi I had once read, it was a school where boys go to learn about how to do certain sex acts and only like half the students graduate. Anyways I can't remember the name it was gauken something but it was wow! We tried doing something similar hopefully you guys liked it, I know we did.**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, I own Matthew though.**_

_**Summary: This school can be a real pain in the ass, literally, if your grades are not the best you can fail, it sucks when you are used as a practice toy for almost all the males in school! Will someone help this poor student so he doesn't fail? Or will he be screwed over till he is kicked out of school?**_

_~Physical Education~_

Matthew moaned softly as his bondage teacher used him as a demonstration, the ropes that bind him to the wall dug into his wrists. The entire class was too into the session and he was finally let go when the bell rang. He was softly panting as he tried to slip on his clothes.

"Ross you're going to fail if you can't even learn the proper and basic techniques of rope usage. You're even failing your other classes aren't you?" His teacher yelled at him.

Matthew sighed and nodded, "I'll try harder." His teacher dismissed him and he rushed out of class and went to his next one, Physical Education, another class he was doing incredibly bad at. _Hopefully Mr. Ferguson will take it easy on me._

It wasn't really his fault that he was failing though; he tried his best even going to the tutoring and group study. But the guys ended up using him to practice and never once let him try; he was tired, frustrated and really sore! He blamed it all on the fact that he was too freaking cute and shorter than most people, hell Ciel and Alois are a bit taller than him.

He wishes he was as lucky as those two though, in this school there were many types of boys. The best ones are the Supremes, handsome men that ooze sexual essence out of every pore and able to perform everything asked of them, then there was the Pures.

When he first came into this school he was classified as a Pure, a very attractive cute boy who's never had sex. They are usually taught submission, oral gratification, costumes, and then depending on their personality they were taught how to act like it.

Matthew was supposed to have been the wedding day pure, a shy and willing demeanor with absolute trust of being touched and loved. That was the plan originally, until some of the Supremes had taken him, they had mistaken him for their practice partners. When he lost his virginity that all went down the drain and they told him to pick something else.

He sighed as he neared class, his life would have been set, bid to the highest payer on his graduation day he would live a comfortable life and be waiting at home for his lover.

He blamed the fact that he was so short and cuter than anyone when his own father is 6, 5 and his mother is 5, 7 so how the hell did he end up 4, 10? His life would have been set if he had his father's looks, hell he could have become a Supreme instead of a failed Pure. _Wait till I hit a growth spurt! Then everyone will see! I refuse to be cute anymore!_

~PE~

Sebastian stood by the chalkboard and he wrote his name in such beautiful calligraphy. He was a new teacher transferred here since Mr. Ferguson was tired of his position. This thought alone made Sebastian shake his head and chuckle, _Why would anyone give up a job like this?_ Sebastian brushed his semi-long hair out of his face even if it was useless to do so as it fell perfectly in front of him again and framed his lovely face.

He used to be a student of this school, having been an excellent Supreme, he had the highest marks, the best customers and all the money in the world, but he feels as if his time would be better off teaching others to be as amazing, then again it could also be the free sex.

Sebastian moved away from the chalkboard and stood in front of the room as the students filed in and took their seats, they were surprised to see him but he didn't care in fact he had such an air of coolness and superiority that most of the students felt lesser. He had one hand on his hip, the other out in front of him as he examined his black nails in boredom, his clothing were far from average as well, he wore high black stiletto boots that made him look even taller, his skin tight black legging like jeans showing off his lower figure admirably and his revealing white dress shirt exposing his equally pale chest, the outfit in itself was void of any real color, but he did have one bright pop of color and that was his startling crimson eyes framed with thick black lashes.

_I wonder what kind of students I will have… Hm one seat is empty, I wonder if a student is sick or skipping… I'm going to have to evaluate all of them to find out who needs help as well._

The door opened as Matthew ran in, still trying to button up the torn shirt and a light blush was on his face as the other students snickered at his messy look, he was almost used as practice once again by the Dominatrix teacher, his clothes had cuts from the whips and he had lost his pants as he was forced to wear tight leather shorts that if he bent over would ride up and show his bottom. _I hate that teacher! Oh my gosh he's so mean to me!_ Matthew finally buttoned up the last one and he looked up to see someone else besides Mr. Ferguson and he stopped as he blushed and stared at the other wide eyed, _W-wow!_

Sebastian smiled brightly at him and even winked, lust evident in his eyes, "Alright I love to see a student so eager to be in class as well as coming prepared for anything, A+~" He said and pointed to the last seat, "Sit please~"

Matthew blushed and fiddled with his clothes still and he sat down, _Oh god I hope I don't disappoint him like all the other teachers!_ Sebastian smile just widen at Matthew still and he turned his attention to the whole class, "Hello as you all must have figured out by now I am your new Physical Education teacher, my name is Michaelis Sebastian, you may call me Mr. Michaelis. I will let you all know now before anything else…" He said narrowing his eyes, "I expect the absolute best in everyone one of my students, if that is done then you will not fail this class." His smile returned to his face and Matthew gulped, suddenly wishing he could disappear.

_I'm definitely going to fail!_

Sebastian sat on his desk and looked at his students, I hope we all have a good year together, I can already see some promising students here~" His gaze drifted to Matthew, "I think I even see some future honor students."

Matthew looked around, wondering if the other was looking at someone next to him, but when he realized it was only at him he blushed and pointed at himself to double the confirmation. Sebastian just smiled wider and tilted his head slightly in the blonde's direction to confirm that he was indeed talking about the kid, "Now, on to our first lesson class~ That will cover, 'sensitivity'. Every person has it, although some people are highly insensitive, so we have to locate certain spots or points on the body that stimulate a positive response~" Sebastian sat on the edge of his desk, one long leg crossed over the other as he continued to speak, "A spot could be behind the ears~" He said, pulling back his hair to point to his pale ear and his fingernails touched his ruby stud earring that sparkled like his red eyes, "Or here~" His hand slid down to the base of his neck, his fingers never leaving contact with his skin, "Maybe that special spot is where it all ends up in the end~" He slid his hand down till it rested on his lap below a certain area and half the class groaned, "Or maybe that spot that turns us on is hidden~" I myself have mind hidden."

Mathew could feel all eyes on him now and he blushed as he shrunk in his seat, because he has been touched and used so many times instead of his body being desensitized it ended up becoming highly sensitive, you could touch him softly or roughly anywhere and it'll turn him on to the point that he was panting and moaning to the other's will, he hated it to death!

"Hehe~ Well then class, partner up and we will start with the basic of sensitivity, kissing~" As soon as those words left the raven's mouth the boys grabbed Matthew and pulled on him shouting that they were going to use him. The number one kisser was in fact Matthew, the only class he was passing after all was Oral gratification and was made to practice with a Popsicle and to suck the dye right out of it and leave none of it at all.

Sebastian saw this and shook his head, "Alright let him go, everyone else partner up, and I'll be your partner." Matthew blushed at this as the other students awed and released him; he suddenly felt very nervous as the teacher walked over to him and took a seat on an empty chair from one of the students.

"Now then, I want to see how well you can kiss~ Remember it's supposed to be utterly stimulating, and don't be afraid just because I am a teacher, right now I am your partner. Okay?" This didn't make Matthew feel better, he was nervous as hell and he mumbled, "I-I'm nervous."

"Hm…Okay how about this." He stood up and went to his desk and took out his lunch, inside were some dark cherries, stems still on them and he brought over two of them and handed on to Matthew, "We can practice with this first if you'd like, try to tie a knot. Then I can assess how well you are."

Matthew brightened up at that, he was very good at tying the knots on cherry stems. He took the little fruit immediately and he pushed it passed his pink lips, Sebastian watching this with utter want and in five seconds Matthew took out the stem, two knots evenly apart from each other. Sebastian smirked as he took his own cherry stem and took it out of his mouth and he showed five knots on it. Matthew blushed immensely at this; he never knew you could do five knots on a stem.

"Hm, seems we're both really good~ Are you ready to try it out?" Sebastian asked, there were soft moans echoing the room from the other students who were immersed with their assignments. Matthew licked his lips feeling still nervous but he gave a slight nod and the raven smile at this as he placed his curled index finger under Matthew's chin and made the other look at him.

He first placed a small kiss on those sweet pink lips then he pulled him in deeper. Matthew was surprised how the kiss felt, it made him feel warm and wanting for more as he kissed back, his arms soon wrapping around Sebastian's neck and he even climbed on to the raven's lap. Sebastian placed one arm around Matthew's waist to keep the blonde steady and he placed his hand on the back of the blonde's head, lightly gripping those yellow locks, he liked how this was going and if it was any other time he would have taken Matthew over and over.

Matthew gave soft whimpers as he started feeling his lower half stirring, it hasn't even been a minute with Sebastian and he was feeling this way, his body was so heated already. Sebastian could feel Matthew's erection pressing against his abdomen and he just held the other closer as he grinded against him. Matthew pulled away and gave a gasp, his face was flushed, his large eyes hooded deep inside those beautiful greens were lust and Sebastian smiled at this as he nipped those now plump pink lips and he even touched the cloth member as he whispered softly, "Good job Matthew, you did excellent~ You even got me excited~ Can you feel me against you?" Matthew blushed; he couldn't pretend not to notice the very hard and thick cloth member pressing against his behind.

Sebastian chuckled at the lack of response and he said, "I think this was a good lesson, now let's continue~" He left Matthew completely breathless till there was only 10 minutes of class left and he pulled away and left the tired blonde in his seat as he went to the front of the class and said, "Okay, stop~ I see you all are doing a good job~ Hehe I can even see it~" The students who had that slight problem crossed their legs, even Matthew doing the same and the raven just laughed as he said, "It's good to feel that way, it means your partner has done a splendid job, and if you couldn't do the same, then that means you have to try harder. Now then, homework time. You all have to touch yourselves tonight, and I mean get really familiar with your anatomy, touched everywhere and you'll figure out how good it'll feel or whether one thing works or not, tomorrow we start on touch. Class dismiss."

Everyone stood up and started leaving and Matthew was still at his chair, Sebastian noticed this and went over with a sly smile, "Still 'up' Matthew? I would expect more control from someone as talented as you~"

"I-I'm not talented, my mouth is the only good thing I can do, the rest is just lying down and getting taken." Sebastian was surprised at this; he had assumed Matthew was a Pure. _Hm, then I really don't have to hold back~_ "I'm sure you're not that bad, have you tried tutoring?"

Matthew nodded at that, "Every time I go to tutoring they don't teach me anything though they just fuck me and I'm always filled up with their seeds!" He said with a pout and Sebastian frowned slightly at that, "Hm, that's not good. How about I tutor you?"

"R-Really?" Matthew asked and Sebastian nodded, "I'll teach you everything you need to know~" Matthew smiled at that and said, "Thank you Mr. Michaelis."

"Please, call me Sebastian~"

Matthew blushed at that as he got out of his seat and bent down to pick up his back pack, the very short shorts sliding up to show the raven Matthew's round behind. The raven licked his lips as he wished to bite them but stopped himself as he said, "I'll wait for you after school in here, don't forget Matthew."

Matthew nodded and smiled at him, "Thank you again Mr- I mean Sebastian~"

"Any time Matthew~" He said sincerely.

Matthew smiled as he left and Sebastian sighed a bit too happily, _I think I'm in love~ Such a cutie, if he was a pure I would have bought him as soon as his graduation came, but I suppose he might be destined for something else, I hope not, it's a stupid rule for the Pures to be kept, I would love to have Matthew, him waiting every day for me to come home and making love with him till his small body is jello in my arms, then feeding him in bed, it's like a dream~_ Sebastian sighed in longing, perhaps he could make a deal with the board of directors in the school, after all the school would do anything for money.

~PE~

Matthew rushed to the classroom; everyone had already left as soon as the last bell rang. He reached the classroom, the Popsicle in his mouth melting slightly and he went inside. Sebastian was already there, having removed everything off the desk and had even placed a red blanket over it for some comfort, "Ah Matthew, you're here~ Good, and I see you brought a snack."

Matthew blushed and took the Popsicle out of his mouth, "Actually it's for practice."

"Oh that trick? Let me see you do it, I remember I left just a bit of red inside the strawberry ones." Matthew bit his lower lip slightly and nodded as he brought the popsicle to his mouth, first kissing it then he pushed it passed his lips slowly till not even the stick was present and he worked his neck muscles and then took out just a former version of the popsicle, there was only complete white, not an ounce of dye staining it. Sebastian gave a slight groan at this, "Impressive Matthew~ You must be very talented~"

"T-Thank you~" Matthew said shyly and Sebastian smiled as he went over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Come on, let's start okay? First class you have is what?"

"A-Ah uhm, oh right it was B-Bondage. I'm very bad with knots." Sebastian just smiled at that, "Oh~ I love that class, I'll teach you everything you need to know~"

Sebastian went to the desk and opened a drawer and he took out a silk long ribbon, "I always come prepare before you ask. Now come Matthew~ I want you to make a simple knot so tie my wrists together." He wondered why a shy boy like Matthew was taking bondage instead of taking Submission. _Hm, perhaps this little cutie is more than what he seems._

Matthew was hesitant but he took the ribbon and went to Sebastian, in his mind it was a flurry of thoughts of what to do, he never had the chance to do this to someone before and all his studying had went out the door.

"Matthew take it easy, I won't bite remember, unless you want me to~" Matthew's face burned bright red and he slipped the silk ribbon around Sebastian's wrists and he tried tying the two ends together, he did it a bit too tight and Sebastian hissed slightly, "S-Sorry!" Matthew said quickly and Sebastian just chuckled, "No, that's a good job Matthew, see I knew you can do it. Now let's continue~ I want you to tie me to the chair."

Matthew gulped slightly and did so, the long ribbon able to reach both sides of the arm rest without fail and he had Sebastian tied up, "See it's not so hard, you know this, you just need to calm down and take it slow~"

Matthew blushed at that and he said softly, "If we continue to do this over and over… Do you really think I'll be good?"

"You'll be amazing Matthew~" Sebastian said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Matthew's lips. Matthew touched his cheek with his warm soft hand and he said to him, "Sebastian, next year is my graduation test in December, can you… Can you be my partner?" Sebastian blinked in surprised at this and smiled, "It'll be my honor~" The graduation test, depending on someone's 18th birthday and whether they are a pure, is when a student shows what he can do in a 24 hour duration, his stamina, skill, and performance would be evaluated, so a proper partner is needed, if the partner can't last or is not satisfied then you have failed. It was indeed a great honor to be asked to be Matthew's partner, he was sure that he could help the blonde shine and pass with flying colors.

Matthew looked at him and smiled as he said, "Thank you Sebastian~"

"Anytime Matthew, now let's get back to work, we'll continue with bondage, let me show you some tricks of my own that will give you high points." Sebastian had slipped out of his restraints, shocking Matthew and the blonde was made to step away, "Strip, slowly of course, you have to tempt me with your body okay?"

Matthew nodded and his fingers went to each button, his soft white skin was showing with every opening till the very last one and Matthew let the shirt slid down his slender shoulders till they gathered up to his feet. Sebastian smiled at this as his eyes started shamelessly at Matthew's body, the blonde had not an ounce of fat which surprised Sebastian because many people of short stature like Matthew had at least some baby fat, but the other's body was just so lean.

"Hm~ Now the next article of clothing Matthew~" He reminded and Matthew's fingers touched his flat stomach as it trailed down to the hem of his shorts and he slowly unzipped them and moved his hips slightly as it slid down till it joined the shirt.

Sebastian felt hungry as he stared at Matthew's naked form, he was right to think that Matthew wasn't wearing any undergarments, the blonde looked absolutely scrumptious in his eyes. "Give me a little turn Matthew~" The blonde easily obliged as he lifted his hands up till they met above his head and hooked together and he turned slowly around by the heels of his feet.

Sebastian bit his lower lip; he wanted to ravage Matthew's body then and there. Those slender hips that begged to be gripped, the round bitable behind tempted him, and Matthew's average sized Manhood made him want to taste it and wonder if it was as sweet as he assumed Matthew to be.

Matthew completed his turn and looked at Sebastian a faint blush on his face and he looked at Sebastian as if this was his first time doing this and he whispered softly, "B-Be gentle please~" Sebastian smiled at this as he went over to Matthew and kissed him deeply as he pushed Matthew on to the desk, the blanket giving the blonde some cushion against the hard wood.

He placed kissed down Matthew's body and his hands touched those creamy soft legs, he loved how they felt and it was obvious Matthew took care of his body. _He must rub lotion on his skin because it's impossible to have it this soft without it~_

He neared Matthew's manhood, it was already erect, Matthew's body too stimulated already and Sebastian just smiled. "Sometimes when a body is too stimulated, it's because it hasn't received proper training. Don't worry, every day at this time I shall be helping you~ Now let me show you my tricks." Sebastian opened the drawers again and he took out a small silver ring and he placed it in his mouth and brought his lips to Matthew's twitching member, it hasn't even been touched and it already wanted Sebastian.

The raven took Matthew whole, his talented tongue already slipping the ring on to the warm length, Matthew was already giving soft cries and moans as he didn't even notice this and Sebastian sucked on the length, his head bobbing up and down, his tongue rubbing the underside and playing with the slit that gave the precious pearls of Matthew, the blonde could only moan loudly and he tried covering his mouth, but Sebastian grabbed his wrists immediately and he pulled his mouth away, "No~ Don't be ashamed of your voice Matthew, it's encouraging~"

Matthew was panting and just nodded, his body was already so heated and he was surprised that he was lasting this long, then again the ring was holding him back after all. Sebastian looked at Matthew's body again, he loved this body and he hasn't even entered it yet. He grabbed the silk ribbons and he said, "Some of the bondage techniques are to prevent you from moving away from pain or from going towards pleasure, the one I am going to show you is designed that even if you want to get away or squirm in pleasure, you're just making yourself more open~" He tied the ends of the ribbons to Matthew's thighs gently and yet firmly and he put the middle around Matthew's neck, this technique lifted one's legs up so his puckered hole would be presented, if the bind person struggles or squirms during sex, their actions will just make the legs go closer to the chest, making it easier to slip in deeper.

Matthew was blushing at this position and Sebastian smiled as he said, "Now then, if I remember correctly everyone has to go to sex shop am I right?" Matthew nodded, "I-I also need to pass that class." Sebastian chuckled at that, "Do you know how to properly use one?" Matthew shook his head he was obviously embarrassed, "Don't worry, it's rather easy~ It even feels very good~" Sebastian took out a small egg shaped vibrator and he took out the remote control for it, he turned it on, setting it to low and he popped it into his mouth to moisten it up. Matthew was blushing because he knew where it was going, but it still didn't mean that he was prepared for it.

Sebastian took out the vibrator from his mouth and he smiled as he said, "Relax Matthew, I promise you it'll feel wonderful." He pressed the tip of the vibrator against Matthew's puckered hole, it hardly resisted when he pushed it in and Matthew gave a shuddering moan as Sebastian's long fingers guided the vibrator towards Matthew's sweet spot.

"Ah~!" Matthew gave when he felt it right on his prostate and he squirmed, but the bindings around his thighs were true to its purpose as it just made his legs go up more because he was trying to curve his back. Sebastian smiled at this and said, "When used properly, it can be used as foreplay or the main event, when used my way, it can be a double shot of pleasure~"

"S-Sebastian, I-I want to come already, p-please I'm ready to burst~!" Matthew begged and Sebastian shook a long slender finger at him, "No Matthew, we aren't done yet." Sebastian removed his own clothing till they joined Matthew's on the ground and he stroked flaccid member till it harden and he positioned himself, "Now with all that I am showing you, you'll see how it all turns out~ You'll be crying for more, and if you do this right you can make your customer want you ever so much more~" He slowly entered Matthew, the blonde's breath hitching as he felt himself stretched, Sebastian pushed himself all the way to the hilt and Sebastian groaned at the tightness, Matthew may have been used to sex, but he wasn't used to Sebastian's kind.

"You feel really good Matthew." Sebastian complimented as his tip pressed against the sweet spot, pushing aside the vibrator that just pressed Matthew's untouched spots.

"A-ah~ S-Sebastian~" Matthew called out, it felt really good being filled up, his insides were quivering and clenching around the length as Sebastian slowly started thrusting in and out of him, the double stimulation that Sebastian and the vibrator gave him was driving him insane. "I know you are already close to bursting Matthew, but you have to calm down~ I promise you that you'll reach nirvana, and I'll be with you through it all~ I won't abandon you."

Matthew tried to take deep breathes to calm down, but it was hard with Sebastian's hard length filling him up every time he goes in him.

Sebastian smiled and gently kissed him as those warm large hands gripped his hips and slid up and down, heating Matthew's thighs and just creating more pleasure. The raven didn't leave any visible marks on his body, after all Matthew had to take care of his body or else get in trouble with the dean of students again, Sebastian was very kind to consider this for him when many others have just marked his body and left him there wanting release but hardly getting it.

Sebastian groaned softly as he went a little faster and Matthew gasped softly at this as the raven grabbed the remote and tortured him with the vibrator that was so deep in him by increasing the speed every minute. "S-Sebastian, I'm going to lose my mind~ I-I can't last any longer, I feel like I'm going to faint~!" Matthew begged again as he started seeing black spots in his vision and Sebastian smiled kindly at him as he whispered, "Okay Matthew, I'm close already to, let me come with you to heaven~" He kissed Matthew deeply again as he traded strength for speed, drawing them further and further into pleasure and Sebastian removed the ring immediately and Matthew's back arched, drawing those creamy legs to his chest as Sebastian sank deep inside him as white ribbons of Matthew's essence coated both their chests and Sebastian groaned at the tightness of Matthew's insides as he released his seeds. He rocked his hips still as he continued the dying pleasure till the very end and they were both left panting, Matthew taking more breathes than the expert raven. "Did you feel good?" Sebastian asked.

"Y…Yes~" Matthew whispered and Sebastian smiled as he turned the vibrator off and he untied the blonde and had to reach deep in to the blonde with his hand, making Matthew shudder, and he removed it from deep inside of Matthew, "I'm sorry I went a little gung-ho with all of this. I hope you were able to understand what I was teaching you though."

Matthew tried to sit up, wincing slightly and he said, "Y-Yeah I did~ You were trying to show me how so many factors play in with sex, not just going at it and expecting it always to feel good the standard way, b-but to enhance it with so many different techniques that even the way it comes to an end just f-feels… Utterly fantastic~!" Sebastian chuckled at this and gently lifted Matthew off the table and sat him down on his lap as he stroked the soft hip, "Yes, I couldn't have said it better myself. I truly think you will be an amazing student Matthew~ Just keep coming to me every afternoon and I shall work with you for as long as possible."

"T-Thank you for taking the time to do this with me Sebastian… If I were still a pure I think I would have liked it a lot if you were my buyer~" Matthew said, true to his personality he was like the blushing virgin, only for the one that taught him what to do to make him feel so good. Sebastian smiled at him and pulled Matthew into a gentle kiss, it didn't last long because he wanted Matthew to relax after such an intense rush of pleasure and he redressed the blonde and brushed the blonde locks away from Matthew's face, "You were wonderful Matthew, I can honestly say I have never had someone like you before, and it was amazing~ I want you to go straight back to the dorm and take a nice long warm bath to relax your muscles so we can handle tomorrow again, okay?"

Matthew nodded.

"And I'm sorry I forgot to use protection, I know we are supposed to practice such things, you probably are tired of so many seeds in you."

"T…This time I didn't mind." Matthew mumbled as he looked away in embarrassment and Sebastian smiled at this, Matthew just drives him crazy with how adorable he is. "Come on, you have to go back now~ Be careful moving around~"

"I know Sebastian~ Thank you so much again." Matthew said as he laughed happily and he left the room.

Sebastian sighed as he folded his hands on the desk and stared at the door, "Yup, definitely in love~" He wasn't sure how this would affect Matthew and his student teacher relationship, but he won't force the blonde to do anything he doesn't want to do.

~PE~

The semester ended too quickly for the both of them, Matthew's grades have improved dramatically, his sexual performance was just getting better and better with Sebastian's training. Matthew no longer even had to use the ring to last long, Sebastian was a great teacher to him, but Matthew wanted more from the other but didn't have to courage to ask, not knowing how Sebastian felt about him.

The both weren't going to be able to see each other over the summer, but Sebastian had given Matthew explicit instructions to practice every day.

The raven sighed, he missed Matthew for the entire summer, and right now he was in his class preparing for the new school year. Matthew had said he was going to visit his family in Italy, he didn't know that Matthew was from Italy but it was a nice fact to know. But unfortunately that meant that Matthew would be surrounded by Italian beauties and Sebastian couldn't be there to keep them away.

He sighed again and wondered if he'll see Matthew today; the blonde might have a different schedule this year after all.

~PE~

He walked out of his dorm room, his new clothes almost skin tight, his black boots making soft thumps on the carpeted floor. The other students stared at him as he went into the building and they were whispering to each other.

"Who is he?"

"Is he new?"

"He looks like a Supreme!"

Matthew didn't really take notice of this, he was busy thinking of Sebastian, he missed the raven a lot, and every man he was with in Italy he would imagine it was Sebastian. His body had changed dramatically, he was now 6, 0 lean muscles bulged slightly from the tight clothes, his abdomen the most impressive, no longer was it flat but faint abs can be seen as well as the long v that went deep into his pants to his package. His hair, somehow, has gotten lighter; his once creamy white skin was now tanned into a beautiful glow as if the sun took care and evenly coated him with its light.

His once large eyes now fit his new face, his strong jaw was held up in such confidence, his pink lips were a bit more fuller than before, his lower one more plump than his upper lip. His voice was even rich and a hint of his Italian accent could be heard now. He look a lot like his father in his younger years, it was clear now that he had been a late bloomer, but he was glad that changed from the cute pushover to the now handsome and rather proud male.

He went to the secretary office to pick up his schedule, they were unable to fax it to him in Italy, and he went to his first class, Physical Education. He was excited to see Sebastian, though you could only see it in his dazzling green eyes as his face only had an indifference.

Sebastian was writing on the chalkboard when he came in, he was a bit late, still a bit jet lagged and the raven stopped writing and looked at him, he obviously couldn't recognize him, "Take a seat, and try not to be late again." Sebastian said as he went back to his introduction.

Matthew sat in his usual seat and Sebastian turned around and said, "Welcome, my name is Mister Michaelis, I am here to teach you Physical Education. Many of you are close to your graduation day, some have already had to retake it because in the summer they weren't able to get a partner, but were allowed a second chance. Anyways, I am going to prepare you for that test, today we will go over what they will be expecting from you, tomorrow we shall practice them." Sebastian didn't see Matthew there at all and he sighed inwardly and he started reading from his practice booklet to the students.

He walked around and in between rows. His short sleeve button up shirt was tight on his body, his heels clicking on the floor and Matthew watched Sebastian nonstop. Sebastian noticed this but said nothing, he didn't know the blonde male and was wondering why he was staring so much at him, and it was rather unnerving.

When he walked by the blonde, the male leaned over and blew warm air on his arm, and Sebastian shivered at the feeling and tried to continue to teach class.

Matthew would do small things to him every time he'd walk by, touching him while the other students were writing down everything he said, and he even went so far as to nip at his arm and touch his backside. Sebastian stayed silent at all of this, he never had someone do this to him before and wasn't sure how to go about it.

When the bell rang he closed the book and said, "That is all for today, remember we will start tomorrow to practice and every day after that." The students started leaving until only Matthew and Sebastian were left and the raven looked at him, "Did you need something?"

"You… Don't recognize me?"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, he never seen this beauty before, "I'm sorry I really don't. What is your name?" Matthew just smiled in understanding as he stood up and went to Sebastian, he pushed the raven onto the desk and laid his body right on top of his and kissed him deeply and passionately. Sebastian was surprised at this but moaned and trembled from it all, the kiss was so familiar and yet so hungry. It slowly clicked in his mind who it was and he pushed the blonde away, "M-Matthew!?"

The blonde nodded as he looked down at his teacher, "Yes~ I hit my growth spurt. I really like you Sebastian; I want you to be mine… I understand if you weren't expecting me like this… I'll wait for your answer after school though." He kissed Sebastian again and left the raven.

Sebastian had no idea what to do about this. His cute and loveable kitten had turned into a rather large and obviously vicious lion. He didn't know how to feel about all of this, he loved Matthew, but he couldn't tell if he only liked the first Matthew, the short and wedding bride type, it made him wonder if maybe he didn't care about Matthew at all.

_What am I going to do now? I do love him I know it, but is it because of how different he looks now that I am apprehensive? Damn and he's coming this afternoon for an answer!_

~PE~

Matthew rushed over to the classroom and he went inside, he was nervous, but he just wanted to be with Sebastian.

The raven looked at Matthew as he was putting away the book into his briefcase and he said, "I think we need to have a talk, just to work some things out, I'm very confused right now and-" Sebastian didn't even get to finish as Matthew kissed him again, pushing the raven back onto the desk as he groped the raven's body. Sebastian moaned and tried to push away, he was not use to being topped so easily, but Matthew seemed to have not only gotten bigger, but stronger as well.

Matthew grabbed his wrists together and held them over his head and even got between his legs as he grinded against him and he whispered softly, "I've wanted you for so long Sebastian, please just let me do this with you, just once so it can answer my questions~" Sebastian didn't know what to say, the want in Matthew's eyes were only for him and him alone. He suddenly felt a bit shy and he looked away as he said, "I understand Matthew… Please continue." Who knew the tables would be turned could be turned so easily, the strong and very dominant raven was now submitting to his protégé.

Matthew smiled at this and placed gentle kisses along Sebastian's pale neck as his hands released his grip on Sebastian's wrists and slowly made their way to the buttons on the shirt, making quick work of them as he nipped at the now exposed chest, leaving red love bites scattered everywhere. Sebastian gave a slight shiver at this and he touched Matthew's shoulders as he tried to undress the other as well but Matthew grabbed his wrists again, "Please, let me do this Sebastian."

Matthew wanted to take all control of this; he wanted for once to give Sebastian all the pleasure without the other having to do anything. "Matthew I'm not used to being bottom please just let me-"

"I want to give you so much pleasure Sebastian; I want you to feel good…so that maybe you will want to stay with me." Sebastian was a bit surprised at this but he just sighed and laid back down, "I understand."

"Good, then you understand why I will have to tie you up since you keep trying to move." Matthew said as he took out the red ribbon from before and tied Sebastian's wrists together tightly and Sebastian frowned at this, "I think you are giving me very little trust."

"I just know how you can be, just be quiet and let me do this." Matthew said as he gave him a small smile and he nipped Sebastian's abdomen, his pink tongue swirling around the bellybutton and he bit the black pants zipper and pulled it down and his tongue placed with the slight glimpse of Sebastian's manhood until it was hard and standing up proudly, "I always loved this part of you inside me, it always felt so good, but now I just want to make you feel that way too." He licked Sebastian's manhood and took it deeply into his mouth, Sebastian never let him do this since he was passing oral class with flying colors, and now he wanted to show the raven just how good he is.

"Ah god Matthew~" Sebastian moaned when he felt those pearly whites nibble on his tip, he gave a low groan as his hips bucked and Matthew easily handled this as he took him in deeper into his mouth, his throat constricting and squeezing on the thick tip as his tongue rubbed on the underside of it and he hummed making vibrations travel from the tip to the base. Sebastian was already panting so hard, he was enjoying this a lot and Matthew had no idea just how crazy it was making him.

The blonde pulled away making Sebastian give a low whine and the blonde licked his lips, "You taste so good Sebastian, but I want to taste more of you~"

"What do you mean by more of- Hey!" Sebastian gave a startled shout as Matthew tore his pants off and flipped him none too gently on his stomach, "Matthew this is going way to fast you have to, don't like that!" He shouted as he felt Matthew's tongue on his puckered hole making him shiver at the feeling, he was definitely not used to this!

Matthew slipped his tongue into the tight ring of muscle making Sebastian shivered and the blonde stroked his inner walls, his fingers playing with the edge, teasing the raven making him wonder if he'll be prepared or not. Matthew pulled away after a few minutes of this and Sebastian was panting as he said, "Damn it Matthew, I know I said I was one for patients but hurry up please!" Matthew laughed softly at this as he reached into the desk drawer and took out the egg vibrator, "I just want to take my time, when will I ever get the chance to do this again?"

Sebastian tsked at that and Matthew slipped the vibrator in him without warning causing Sebastian to hiss in slight pain. Matthew's slender and long pianist like fingers reached in deep as he pushed the toy in more till it brushed by Sebastian's sweet spot, making the raven give a low moan of approval. Matthew grabbed the removed and turned it on and Sebastian's legs opened up at the slow pleasure that was coursing through him, "Ah I forgot you're a veteran of sex Sebastian, I would have to kick this up to the highest point."

"No wait that'll- Aah~ M-Matthew~!" He groaned as he felt the vibrator almost thrashing inside of him and he groaned in delight as his member started dripping with seeds. Matthew smiled at this as he caught some of the drops and he stroked Sebastian's neglected member, "I like those cute noises Sebastian, please make more~ I'm already too eager to get in you, forgive me if it hurts but I've only had boys to practice with, not men like you." He removed his clothing and positioned him, the tip of his above average member pressing against Sebastian's tight hole, and he thrusted in.

"Matthew!" Sebastian shouted as he felt himself get filled up by Matthew's throbbing length. Matthew groaned at the feeling and stayed still for Sebastian's sake and he waited for the other to adjust, the vibrator touching his tip as it played with Sebastian's insides. When the raven wasn't as tight Matthew started thrusting in and out, his were a bit untamed and were heavy and rough. Sebastian was gasping and trying to hold on to something but his bound arms were not much help, his hands flat on the table were hardly enough to support him, the desk even scraping slightly on the floor.

"M-Matthew t-too much~ Shit I feel like my insides are being banged up!" Sebastian groaned, and Matthew just placed kisses on his back, "Please just stay calm Sebastian, I just can't control myself with you~" He turned Sebastian around and wrapped the raven's legs around his waist as he thrusted in deeper, his hand stroking the dripping member and Sebastian moaned, so much stimulation all at one time was driving him insane and close to his release, his insides were tightening around Matthew's length and the blonde groaned at the feeling, "It's okay Sebastian, I want to see you, let's reach nirvana together~"

Sebastian was kissed by Matthew, those brilliant green eyes staring deeply into his own red ones, it was just full of want and desire and something else that Sebastian can only think of it as love. Matthew removed the bindings from his wrists and Sebastian wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he pulled him deeper into the kiss and his back arched as he gave a soft groan, his seeds spilling in between his and Matthew's stomachs and he felt a warmth spread inside him from Matthew's own white essence and he was breathing hard as he looked up at Matthew the blonde was the same and he smiled at him, "I love you Sebastian~"

"I love you too Matthew."

Matthew slowly slipped out of him making him groan and he took his sweet times taking the vibrator out of Sebastian. When he was done they just stared at each other, it was obvious what they were thinking, nothing had to be said between the two as Matthew lightly touched Sebastian's hand with his fingertips, his body close to the raven and his lips turned upward in a small smile. Sebastian's hands were on the blonde's hips and he was slowly moving with Matthew as if they were in a small dance.

"It's amazing how you changed Matthew… But I loved it, I love you so much Matthew. You are different yet the same to me." Matthew pressed his forehead to Sebastian and he said to him, "I'm not cute… I'm not a pure either… But if you'll have me when I graduate, I'll be your lover~"

"I would love nothing more than that." Sebastian said as he kissed him softly.

~PE~

Sebastian sighed as he got out of his car and went into his home, the school found out about him and Matthew, but they didn't do anything because Matthew had requested him as a partner. The blonde had passed with flying colors and graduated soon after. He was offered many jobs as a host but he denied them and Sebastian immediately came with a bid of half a million dollars to keep him. The school tried to complain that he wasn't a pure any longer, but Sebastian refused to accept his check back and just took Matthew with him.

That was two years ago, he still teaches at the school, though now he was getting stress the new batch of students are rather defective and needed a lot of training, many of them have though tried to get him in to their beds, it didn't work and they were forced in 24 hour detention, pretty much nonstop sex but never getting release.

He opened the door and was greeted by the scent of home cooking and he smiled as he went to the kitchen and saw Matthew in just some pajama pants, love bites scattered all over his body and cooking some spaghetti for him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist and placed a kiss on the back of his neck as he whispered, "Smells good~"

"Thanks, my cooking is getting better, than again I have a wonderful tutor~" Matthew said as he placed a kiss on Sebastian's cheek, "Hm~ How about we hold off on lunch, I want to go to dessert first~" Sebastian said as he touched Matthew's hips, "You horn dog~"

"Oh you love it~" Sebastian said as he nipped Matthew's ear.

"Wait, you're stressed aren't you, let me take care of you Sebastian~ I'll give you a nice ride." Matthew said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, "How does that sound?"

"Mm~ Like heaven Matthew, I will certainly enjoy everything you give me~" Sebastian said as he kissed Matthew. "Good, I love you so that's why I'll do everything for you and only you~"


End file.
